Apostando al Amor
by Goddess Aeris
Summary: Cuando ella menos lo esperaba, él apareció en su vida para volver su mundo de cabeza… sin saber que el suyo cambiaría también… ¿Cómo imaginar que ibas a terminar perdidamente enamorado de la chica que incluiste en tu propio juego?... S&S. UA. ¡¡CAP. 12!
1. Malos por conocer

**_Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp; lo único de esto que me pertenece es la historia._**

* * *

**Apostando al Amor**

**By**

**Goddess Aeris**

_Cuando ella menos lo esperaba, él apareció en su vida para volver su mundo de cabeza… sin saber que el suyo cambiaría también… ¿cómo saber que ibas a terminar perdidamente enamorado de la chica que incluiste en tu propio juego?... S&S_

**Capítulo 1**

"_**De malos desconocidos, a malos por conocer"**_

-'_Hoy no es mi día_'. –pensó una muchacha castaña de brillantes orbes verdes mientras caminaba, a paso ligero, hacia el destino de todas las mañanas.

No. Definitivamente, ese _**no**_ había sido su día, y eso que apenas lo estaba comenzando. Tendría que cuidarse si quería salir viva de él.

En primer lugar, su despertador había quedado sin batería –y consecuentemente –no sonó. Motivo por el cual, ya estaba definitivamente tarde. Dos horas para ser exactos; pero ahí no terminaba la odisea.

Cuando despertó, le había dado un rápido vistazo al reloj para ver si aún era de madrugada. Y ¡oh! Sorpresa, cuando vio que no sólo ya había pasado la madrugada, sino que ya era una hora más tarde, de la que acostumbraba a levantarse. Ante tal apuro, quiso hacer algo –lo primero era levantarse ¿no? –sí, eso era lo primero que tenía que hacer. Sin embargo, todo parecía volverse en su contra ese día –y no era que estaba paranoica, quizás un poco –porque las sábanas se –

enredaron en sus piernas, haciendo que –ante el acto de querer levantarse a toda velocidad –caiga al suelo como un pez caería en una honda pecera sin agua. Sí, imagínense, así sonó. ¿Doloroso? Pues pregúntenselo a Sakura Kinomoto. Ella tiene la respuesta.

Pero ahí tampoco termina todo. ¿Qué más?

Luego de un 'muy agradable' golpe que casi le quebró las costillas y revolvió todo su cerebro –no sabiendo si cada hemisferio del mismo quedó en su lugar –fue a la ducha para, por lo menos, obtener un baño… _relajante_. No obstante, como ya lo había mencionado… -emm ¿Cuántas veces ya? –ese no era su día. El edificio entero se había quedado sin agua caliente, teniendo que bañarse con agua fría, casi helada. Eso no sería un problema en verano, pero estaban en otoño; un otoño más frío de lo normal. Y lo más raro de todo esto, era que ella amaba esa época del año.

Con los dientes tiritando, salió de la ducha, y se vistió lo más pulcramente que su tiempo le daba. Se puso una pollera y un saco, ambos de color rosa pálido, haciendo conjunto. No era que fuera coqueta, ni nada que se le parezca, pero trabajar para una empresa de modas, incitaba a que tuviera que ser –por lo menos –algo elegante. De todos modos, su jefa la conocía, y sabía que ella era una mujer sencilla. No le gustaban las extravagancias.

Saliendo de su departamento –que se encontraba en el noveno piso – fue hacia el ascensor. Pero, ¡oh! Casualidad, tampoco funcionaba. ¡Maldito día! Sip, eso era. Y ahora que lo pensaba, no había luces, eso debía ser. No había agua caliente, ni el ascensor funcionaba; algo debió pasarle al regulador de la electricidad.

Cuando terminó de bajar todas las escaleras… _todas_, era poco decir que su lengua estaba por el piso y casi no podía respirar por los jadeos. Era buena en deportes, pero bajar nueve largas escaleras, corriendo y con tacos es todo un desafío. Si no lo creen así, pues invito a que lo comprueben. Por fin, ya iba a comenzar a salir del edificio, cuando un recuerdo llegó bruscamente a su cabeza…

—"Kero…" –murmuró, para salir corriendo directo a las escaleras y comenzar nuevamente el recorrido pero a la inversa, es decir, subiéndolas.

Así es, había olvidado que su regordete gato, estaba en el balcón –el cual ella se aseguró de cerrar antes de salir –, y tampoco le había dejado nada para comer. Hecho que adjudicaría una venganza gatuna hacia sus pantimedias. La verdad, la venganza felina era algo que nadie quisiera tener que experimentar, en particular, la comunidad femenina.

Finalmente, luego de hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer en su edificio, y de una mirada desaprobatoria de su gato de color miel, salió a la calle, intentando devolver todo el aire a sus pulmones.

El clima era estable, no hacía tanto frío ni tampoco calor. Había llovido toda la noche, y en las calles estaba la evidencia de eso. Era lindo dormir cuando la lluvia caía, claro que mientras uno esté enterado de ello. Ese no era el caso de Sakura, o la señorita Kinomoto, como muchos la llamaban. Si lo hubiese sabido, se hubiera puesto un pantalón –con lo cómodos que eran –pero no, ahí estaba la despistada Sakura con su lindo traje de pollera. Era una pena que el bonito color rosa pálido del vestido quedara veteado por unas –no muy refinadas –manchas de lodo, que habían saltado cuando un auto pasó a toda velocidad.

Sakura ahogó una maldición y siguió en su camino. Ya en su trabajo se cambiaría, no estaba dispuesta a volver a su casa luego de haber caminado un par de cuadras. Lo bueno era que la empresa no quedara tan lejos de su edificio. Después de todo, esa era una zona céntrica… por lo que también así, afectaban las expensas a su billetera…

Haciendo un recuento de toda la odisea de esa mañana –la más grande de su vida –y obviando unas cosas que sucedieron en el camino, bastante vergonzosas como para mencionarlas, al fin había llegado a la dichosa empresa.

Cuando ingresó, varias miradas se posaron en ella. Nunca iba tan poco… _glamorosa_. Ni tampoco –casi nunca –llegaba tan tarde; podía ser que tuviera problemas para despertarse en las mañanas, pero era muy puntual, a menos que fuera un caso de fuerza mayor. Siguió su camino sin importarle los rostros desencajados de sus colegas y se dirigió a la oficina de su jefa. Iba rápido, no quería que…

—"¡Sakura!" –ahí estaba, eso era lo que no quería que sucediera antes de que pudiera excusarse.

—"Tomoyo". –musitó junto a un suspiro cansado. Ella era su mejor amiga. La gran diseñadora Tomoyo Daidouji que fue justamente la que la metió en el negocio de la moda.

—"¡Pero mira nada más!" –exclamó la morena dándole un vistazo de arriba a abajo, sin dejar que la castaña pudiera decir algo. —"¿Qué te paso?" –comenzó a interrogar. Cuando Tomoyo empezaba a hablar, era muy difícil callarla. Prácticamente _imposible_. —"Está claro que estás tarde. ¡No te imaginas lo preocupada que estaba! Ya pensaba que algo te había pasado, tú nunca llegas tarde. Bueno, casi nunca. Además…"

—"Tomoyo…" –dijo Sakura, pero no pareció hacer efecto.

—"… ¡Dios! Mírate, parece que te hubiese pasado un camión por encima. Está claro que tengo que arreglarte, no puedes quedarte así todo el día…" –la muchacha de ojos amatistas continuaba sin ver que el seño de su amiga se estaba pronunciando.

—"_Tomoyo_…" –apuntó la ojiverde en un tono en el que sus emociones estaban a punto de desbordarse.

—"… hay tantas cosas que hacer. Tienes que hacer ese estudio de factibilidad ¿recuerdas? Mis modelos ya casi están listos, sólo debemos saber como son aceptados por los consumidores. Quiero que tú también te los pruebes ¡¡quedarás tan kawaii!! Y…"

—"¡TOMOYO!"

—"¿Qué?" –interrogó la pelinegra con una sonrisa. Ella conocía a su amiga y sabía que ya estaba bien de tanto palabrerío. Sería mejor que primero se tranquilizara antes de que pudiera continuar con sus indagaciones.

Sakura suspiró, por fin su amiga había cerrado su boca. —"Tengo que hablar con la señora Hoshiro. Tengo que disculparme por la tardanza y además mencionarle unas cosas." –le dijo un poco más tranquila. —"¿Podrías separarme algo de ropa para cambiarme?" –la amatista asintió. —"Bien, gracias. En unos minutos estaré en el deposito". –dijo para continuar con su camino.

Al fin se encontraba frente al despacho de su jefa. Estaba desalineada y algo alterada, por lo que suspiró pesadamente para devolver el aire a su organismo –quien se lo llevaría a su cerebro –, y dio unos leves toquecitos a la puerta. Tras escuchar el permiso ingresó.

—"Con permiso, Hoshiro". –dijo al entrar y pararse delante de su jefa. —"En verdad siento mucho la tardanza". –mencionó algo avergonzada haciendo una reverencia.

—"Ay, Sakura, Sakura". –comenzó la mujer. —"No tienes nada de que disculparte. Se de tu compromiso con tu trabajo, y si tardaste es porque algo pasó". –sonrió. —"Tu apariencia lo dice todo". –dijo ampliando su sonrisa.

La joven castaña sabía que su superiora estaba bromeando con ella, pero no por eso, pudo evitar el sonrojo que adornó sus mejillas. Minako Hoshiro, una reconocida y distinguida empresaria en el ámbito de la moda, era una mujer de unos cuarenta y cinco años, con un gran conocimiento. A pesar de la edad, era una mujer hermosa; la típica rubia de bellos ojos azules, pero no juzguen, ¡esta sí tenía cerebro! Lo que significa que las excepciones existen.

Cuando apenas había comenzado a trabajar con ella, Sakura había pensado que era fría y exigente. Pero estaba equivocada. Sí era exigente, siempre buscaba la excelencia, pero no era fría. Muy por el contrario, era una mujer amable y hasta divertida con quienes consideraba personas dignas de confianza. Fue así que tanto ella –, por su inocencia y espontaneidad; –como Tomoyo – por su astucia –eran consideradas las más talentosas y las más cercanas a la jefa. También eran llamadas por algunos de sus envidiosos compañeros de trabajo las 'predilectas' o 'chupa medias'. Pero qué más daba… eran unos envidiosos.

—"Pero de todos modos, llegué tarde y eso no es correcto. Tengo un horario que respetar". –espetó la ojiverde de forma profesional. —"Creo que debería descontarme parte del día".

Hoshiro suspiró para luego fijar sus profundos ojos azules en ella. —"Si no lo hago no estarás tranquila ¿cierto?" –ella asintió. —"Está bien, lo haré…"

—"Gracias Hoshiro". –retribuyó Sakura con una sonrisa.

—"Pero…"

Sakura parpadeó. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que haber un pero?

—"¿Pero?" –cuestionó.

—"¿Reconsideraste lo que te propuse?"

Sakura la miró confundida pero luego entendió. Le estaba preguntando si iba a tomarse las vacaciones que no se tomaba desde hacía ya dos años.

—"No, aún no…" –respondió escuetamente.

—"Tendrás que tomarte las vacaciones correspondientes. Hace dos años que no las disfrutas y se te nota agobiada. Ya es hora de que sepas que el descanso es parte del trabajo". –le dijo con un semblante serio.

La castaña no sabía que decir. Tenía tantas cosas que hacer. No podía tomarse las vacaciones… por lo menos no ahora.

—"Pero…" –intentó explicar.

—"Sin peros Kinomoto". –la cortó su jefa llamándole por su apellido. —"Ya lo decidí. Es una orden que te estoy informando. Necesito una empleada completa y con mente abierta". –al ver que estaba por protestar, continuó. —"Está decidido y no se discutirá más".

La joven suspiró y asintió resignada. —"Está bien, pero Tomoyo querrá asesinarme". –suspiró. —"Ella contaba conmigo para promocionar sus nuevos diseños".

—"Tomoyo sobrevivirá". –refutó la mujer. —"Al contrario, coincidirá con mi decisión".

—"Bien. ¿Cuándo comienzan estas vacaciones?" –preguntó.

—"Ahora mismo". –dijo ante la mirada perpleja de la joven. —"Se que no podrás veranear en la playa por la estación en la que estamos". –sonrío triunfante. —"Pero vacaciones son vacaciones".

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

—"¡Hey hermano!" –exclamó un muchacho de ojos índigos, precedidos por unas delicadas gafas. —"¿Es esa la nueva moda?" –cuestionó, señalando los manchones de salsa que se podían ver en la camisa del joven de cabellos castaños.

—"Ya cállate Eriol" –dijo el muchacho de ojos ámbar. —"Hoy no estoy para bromas".

—"Te ves fatal". –Señaló su amigo con rostro serio, pero sin abandonar su tono jocoso. — "Tuviste una mala noche, eh"- bromeó.

—"Ni que lo digas".

—"¿Pero que fue lo que te sucedió?"

El joven con rebelde cabellera castaña bufó. —"Harumi se está volviendo cada vez más exigente y ni siquiera sabe limpiar una estúpida camisa de manera correcta".

Eriol Hiragizawa no contuvo la carcajada. Su amigo siempre tenía algo por lo que quejarse, pero no hacía nada para cambiarlo.

—"Si no sirve para limpiar, no se para que la contrataste". –señaló.

El castaño lo miró incrédulo. –"¿Qué? ¿Acaso no viste esos pechos?" –increpó, haciendo que el joven de ojos zafiros clavara su vista en él. —"No se lo que te hicieron, pero estás mal, _muy mal_".

—"No, Shaoran. No soy _yo _el que está mal". –refutó con una enigmática sonrisa.

—"Deja de decir estupideces. Cada vez te conozco menos". –le dijo pasando una mano por su desordenado cabello. —"¿Qué pasó con el Eriol que no pasaba ni una noche sin tirarse encima de una buena mujer con tentadores pechos? ¿Eh?" –cuestionó con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Eriol sólo sonrió con un brillo muy particular en los ojos –que el castaño no pudo descifrar –y negó con la cabeza.

—"Esos días se acabaron, amigo. Y creo que tú también deberías tratar de sentar cabeza".

Un momento. ¿Dónde habían metido al verdadero Eriol Hiragizawa?

El castaño lo miró como sólo se miraría a una cucaracha siamesa y negó bruscamente con la cabeza. No tenía sentido seguir con ese tema. ¿Para qué tener una sola mujer si se podían tener a todas a tus pies sin ninguna clase de compromiso? ¿Para qué querer volverse un estúpido que se pasa el tiempo en las nubes pensando en '_su caramelito_' o '_su conejita'_?

Nah, eso no estaba hecho para el gran Shaoran Li. Y así lo pensaba sobre Eriol, pero evidentemente estaba equivocado. Desde que conoció a Eriol en la universidad –cuando tenía dieciocho –, y hasta sus actuales veinticuatro años, él había sido todo un rompe corazones, siempre con una chica distinta; y si por algún hecho sobrenatural llegaba a meterse con alguna en una especie de 'noviazgo' –éste mismo –no duraba más de una semana, o dos como mucho.

Pero ahora era diferente. Llevaba meses con la misma chica. _No_ le era infiel. Siempre andaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con un brillo especial en sus ojos azules. Ese no era el Eriol que había conocido. Este Eriol estaba perdido… estaba ¿feliz? Puede ser… pero por sobre todas las cosas… él estaba… estaba… _**enamorado.**_

—"¿Qué? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?" –se mofó el pelinegro. —"¿O quizás alguna de tus tantas amigas?"

El castaño lo miró levantando una ceja. Claro, ahora eran 'sus' amigas.

Era mejor cambiar de tema. No quería meterse en esos terrenos –que eran justamente –en los que había perdido a su mejor amigo.

Shaoran dio un largo suspiro.

—"Mejor cállate de una vez. De todos modos, tengo que encontrar a una nueva empleada para la limpieza. Ya me cansé de Harumi, ni que fuera tan buena en _eso_".

—"¿Otra más? ¿Cuántas van? ¿Siete? ¿Ocho? Siempre lo haces, Shaoran". –le recriminó sin apartar su sonrisa, sabía que su amigo le cambiaría el tema de esa forma cuando reconocía que tenía las de perder.

—"Es que al principio parecen tan… _entregadas_". –le dijo soltando un suspiro. —"Pero luego, sólo saben actuar bien en la cama y no son capaces de distinguir, siquiera entre un detergente de vajilla y un jabón para lavar la ropa". –expresó frustrado.

—"Entonces simplemente contrata a alguien competente". –recomendó el moreno.

—"Sí, las únicas competentes son señoras de no menos de cuarenta años con unas muy pronunciadas curvas, pero con la particularidad que esas curvas son hacia afuera".

Eriol rió. —"No puedes pedirlo todo, mi querido amigo. A veces lo bueno no está envuelto en papel de seda".

Shaoran no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. ¿Por qué siempre hablaba en esa forma misteriosa y desesperante?

—"Tú y tus benditas frases baratas". –bufó. —"¿No puedes decir algo mejor? ¿O recomendarme una mujer caliente y que tenga algo de materia gris en el cacahuate de lo que llaman cerebro?"

Eriol lo ignoró. —"No siempre puedes tener todo lo que quieres". –continuó. —"¿Qué tan duro golpearía a tu ego que alguien te rechace?"

—"_Nadie_ me rechaza".

—"No lo sabes. No a todas las mujeres les gusta que jueguen con ellas. Hay algunas que **sí** tienen materia gris _en el cacahuate que llaman cerebro_".

—"¿Cuántas?" –rebatió el joven de ojos miel, incrédulo. —"Sólo una en un millón. Pero de todos modos, también caería".

—"No te confíes tanto, Shaoran. No te confíes tanto".

Shaoran bufó mientras su amigo reía divertido y continuaba con su charla, que para el ambarino no eran más que habladurías.

—"Cuando te enamores no sabrás como actuar. Parecerás un estúpido adolescente en su primera cita. Créeme, para ti soy la voz de la experiencia en esto".

Shaoran lo miró intensamente. —"Esas tonterías no son para mi. Y ya deja esto porque me estoy cansando".

—"Algún día te enamorarás y ahí te tendré a mis pies". –le dijo obteniendo una mirada asesina del que era su jefe y conductor de las empresas Li. —"Está bien. Avanzaré mi análisis psicológico de a poco". –dijo mientras veía a su amigo resoplar. —"Pero como ya te lo dije, siempre puedes preguntarme lo que necesites".

—"Sí, sí, lo que digas". –accedió el castaño. Era una causa perdida intentar contradecir a su amigo. —"¿A qué hora es la reunión con los accionistas?"

El ojiazul verificó su reloj. —"A las 11: 30. Más precisamente, dentro de media hora".

—"Bien".

—"¿Trajiste los proyectos que habíamos organizado?"

—"¡Mierda! Con todo el problema de pretender hallar una camisa limpia los olvidé". –dijo Shaoran parándose bruscamente de su escritorio. —"Iré a buscarlos. No creo tardar más de esa media hora. Si no llego, excúsame y comiencen sin mi".

—"Sí señor". –dijo Eriol, fingiendo un tono solemne. —"Pero ve con cuidado".

Shaoran negó con la cabeza en desaprobación.

—"Sí… _abuelo_".

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Después de ir a su edificio a toda velocidad –sin tomar en cuanta las recomendaciones de 'papá Eriol' -, pasando unos cuantos semáforos en rojo y obteniendo uno que otro grito de los demás conductores, llegó para tomar sus papeles. De paso se ocupó de otros asuntos no tan importantes, dícese, despedir a la 'chica de la limpieza' que ya le había aburrido, ganándose junto con unos berrinches una buena bofetada en la mejilla izquierda.

-'_Quizás me la merecía_' –pensó, ya que después de todo, sus métodos no eran nada caballerescos.

Al haber tomado todas las carpetas e informes que había olvidado, emprendió el camino de regreso. Estaba apurado, tenía sólo diez minutos para regresar de forma elegante si quería llegar a la reunión antes de que ésta comenzara para no pasar un bochorno. Había pensado en comprar una camisa nueva, pero no tendría tiempo; ya se le ocurriría algo para pasar desapercibido con los estirados accionistas.

Estaba por acelerar, no podía esperar que el semáforo cambiara. No había peatones en ningún sitio, así que decidió que era lo mejor. Pero lo que no vio, fue que una muchacha castaña comenzaba a cruzar la calle –al parecer –perdida en sus pensamientos.

Ambos castaños cruzaron miradas a través del vidrio delantero del deportivo negro. Una era de sorpresa mientras que la otra, la mezclaba con el horror.

Shaoran apenas tuvo tiempo de pisar el freno –por suerte tenía rápidos reflejos –, y pudo parar a tiempo antes de embestir a una muy asustada castaña.

Él bajó apresuradamente de su auto, dando pasos torpes y caminando hacia la chica que yacía estática. Habría jurado que no la golpeó, pero ahora que la chica no emitía ningún sonido ni hacía movimiento alguno se estaba asustando.

—"¿Estás bien?" –preguntó con evidente preocupación.

Al fin la joven reaccionó y lo miró. Unos grandes orbes verdes se encontraron con las pupilas ámbar del muchacho.

—"¿Estás bien?" –Volvió a preguntar, haciendo, finalmente, que la castaña reaccionara para reemplazar su expresión de asombro por un seño fruncido, una facción muy extraña en su rostro.

—"¡¿Que si estoy bien?!" –exclamó ella. —"¡Casi me matas!"

El castaño suspiró. La chica estaba lo suficientemente sana como para gritarle.

—"Pero no lo hice ¿cierto?". –dijo encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia.

—"¡¿Qué?! ¡Dios! ¡Esto es inaudito! ¿Qué clase de persona eres?" –explotó. —"¡Casi me matas y hablas como si no fuera importante!"

—"Yo no dije que no era importante". –contestó dándole un vistazo para luego sonreír ladinamente. —"Créeme, hubiese sido todo un desperdicio".

Ella lo miró confundida, pero luego de un instante, su rostro se volvió rojo –tanto de la vergüenza como de la furia.

—"Eres un…" –comenzó a decir, pero no pudo continuar porque el joven la tomó de un brazo y la arrastró hasta el cordón, ante la mirada intrigada y furiosa de la ojiverde.

—"Estábamos en medio de la calle y no me gustaría armar un teatrito". –se explicó. —"Bien, puedes continuar con lo que ibas a decir". –dijo comiéndosela con los ojos.

La chica era bonita. De cabello castaño hasta los hombros y ojos verdes. Su cuerpo era… era… _tentador_ para cualquier hombre. Pero lo que desencajaba era que el traje color rosa que usaba, estaba todo manchado de lodo que ya se estaba secando. Lo que le recordaba a la chica de la mañana.

Un momento… ¡ella era la chica que había ensuciado con su auto en la mañana, hacía unas horas! Claro, él nunca olvidaba una cara bonita, pero estaba tan apurado antes que no le dio tiempo a pedirle… _unas disculpas_.

—"Olvídalo". –musitó la chica con un suspiro cansado. —"No vale la pena perder el tiempo. Tengo que irme".

No, no, no. Esperen. ¿Ella no se le insinuó? ¿No le pidió algo para compensar el gran delito que iba a cometer? ¿No lo miró como queriendo desnudarlo con los ojos?

—"¡Espera! Yo quiero… quiero remediar lo que hice".

—"No hay nada que remediar. No _hiciste nada ¿cierto?_" –contestó con un evidente tono sarcástico.

Él sonrió. Esto sería interesante. —"Bueno, puedo compensarte con… _otras cosas_". –musitó lo último en un tono tan sexy que haría a cualquier mujer derretirse ante sus pies.

Sakura lo miró dubitativa, pero luego negó con la cabeza. —"No quiero nada. Si piensas compensarlo con dinero, puedes guardártelo. No me interesa".

¿Dinero? ¿Quién dijo algo de dinero?

—"¿Eh?" –ahora era él, quien estaba confundido.

—"Lo único que hubiese aceptado, sería una disculpa; pero al parecer, tú no sabes darlas". –volvió a hablar ella tajantemente para luego girarse y seguir con su camino.

Él estaba más que confundido. ¿Es que no lo había entendido? Bueno, no lo dijo tan directamente, pero todo el mundo se da cuenta cuando se le insinúa otra cosa. ¿Ella se hizo la que no entendió?

Era extraño, tampoco parecía como que se hubiese hecho a la difícil. Había hablado tan sincera. Pero…

Wow, éste era un caso para recordar. Y no uno que precisamente le suba el ego. Sería mejor olvidarlo, ya se conseguiría algo mejor.

Y ahora recordaba… ¡Estaba tarde!

Rápidamente fue hacia su coche que había quedado en medio de la calle y se metió. Ahora sí que llegaría tarde. La reunión ya tendría que haber comenzado hacía cinco minutos y él estaba a más de diez antes de llegar a la corporación. Oh, sí tendría que buscar una muy buena excusa, no sólo por su camisa, sino también por el retraso.

Pero a pesar de que una importantísima junta lo esperaba para el cierre de un contrato billonario –por no decir trillonario –él no podía quitarse a esa chica de la cabeza. Lo había rechazado. Lo había rechazado _a él_. No con esas palabras, pero sí lo había hecho.

Ahí iba un certero golpe hacia su orgullo. Daba gracias a que el mismo aún no esté K.O. sino el próximo sería el ego.

Sonrió, era una sonrisa un tanto retorcida y extraña. Esta chica parecía todo un desafío. Lástima que no volvería a verla.

—"No importan lo que digan, Shaoran Li es Shaoran Li".

Y con decir tan sólo esa frase, era suficiente para convencerse de que a él… nadie, absolutamente nadie, se le resistía.

Simplemente por ser él.

_Sin saber que algún día, podría caer como el mayor idiota de todos…_

_Como sólo caería un hombre enamorado..._

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

¡Hola de nuevo! Bien, como les dije en mi otra historia, ya tenía varias otras en la cabeza. Esta es una –que por cierto la haré en tercera persona –que en particular me gusta mucho n.n espero que me quede como la tengo planeada en mi cabeza. El final del capítulo no era este en realidad, pero si lo hacía como quería hacerlo iba a quedar demasiado largo y podría serles pesado. Es mejor que siga en el próximo.

Como ven, tenemos a una Sakura adulta, que sigue conservando algo de ingenuidad y a un Shaoran también adulto bastante arrogante ¿no lo creen? ¡Pero igual de bello y sexy!

En este capítulo, a pesar de enfocarme en ambas partes, la que tiene mayor importancia es de la Shaoran, como se ve, él es bastante creído (¿y como no serlo con lo mono que es?) y no cree en que él podría enamorarse. No es que no crea en el amor, sino que no lo ajusta a él; no se vería en una situación así. ¿Ustedes qué creen? ¿Seguirá pensando eso luego de que…? Ejem, mejor me callo XD

Bueno, no me queda más que decir que espero que les guste esta nueva historia. Y agradecería que me dejaran sus reviews, son de gran importancia para mi.

También agradezco a quienes me dejaron comentarios en mi otra historia, esos los responderé en el próximo capi al igual que los reviews que me encantaría recibir en esta n.n.

¡Nos vemos! **:D**


	2. Un encuentro ¿desagradable?

**_Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp; lo único de esto que me pertenece es la historia._**

* * *

**Apostando al Amor**

**By**

**Goddess Aeris**

**Capítulo 2**

"_**Unos encuentros tan… ¿desagradables?"**_

Definitivamente ese día debería conseguirse seguridad privada; una muy buena seguridad si es que quería seguir con vida.

Para agregar a toda la odisea que le había sucedido en la mañana tenía que sumar que casi había sido arrollada por un auto. Bueno, al menos era un costosísimo y majestuoso deportivo negro, con un conductor… ¿guapo? Emm, sí, ella suponía que era guapo.

En verdad no había reparado demasiado en el hombre. Estaba tan asustada y con la cabeza en las nubes que no se había fijado en él muy detalladamente.

De todas maneras ¡no era ella la que estaba mal! ¡Él era quien había pasado una señal por alto! Y por ese descuido casi sucede una desgracia.

El muy descarado no pidió ni una mísera disculpa. Debía ser –seguramente –uno de esos estúpidos jóvenes que piensan que podían llevarse al mundo por delante, por el único hecho de tener dinero. Ese hombre _tenía_ dinero.

Ese deslumbrante deportivo lo decía a gritos.

Llegó a su edificio y comenzó a buscar las llaves en su bolso, pero el sonido de la puerta abrirse hizo que dirigiera sus ojos esmeralda hacia esa dirección.

—"Pequeña Sakura". –mencionó la persona que abrió la puerta en un tono afable. —"No te esperaba tan temprano".

Sakura sonrió. Ese era Hideki Ishiro, el encargado del edificio. Un anciano de gafas, bajito y regordete con un aire tan amable que daban ganas de ponerlo en la mesita de luz para que –al levantarse –se pueda comenzar el día con una amplia sonrisa. Tenía un cabello canoso y ojos tan celestes como el cielo con una vivacidad única.

Él siempre tenía una sonrisa imborrable y pegajosa en el rostro; y, al ser tan sabio, siempre sabía qué decir, sin importar la situación.

La castaña lo trataba como si fuese su abuelo. El abuelo que nunca tuvo.

—"Yo tampoco lo esperaba, señor Hideki". –respondió. —"Pero aquí estoy".

—"Pequeña, no te ves bien". –señaló el hombre viendo sus prendas, para lo que Sakura suspiró. —"Luces muy asediada".

—"Sí, creo que sí. Mi jefa estaba en lo cierto, necesito vacaciones".

—"Me parece muy bien". –concedió el hombre con una leve sonrisa. —"Las mereces. Te la pasas trabajando y nunca te despejas. Mi niña, la vida es corta, y mira quien te lo dice; yo soy casi de la prehistoria, pero supe disfrutar y sigo disfrutando. Tú que eres joven deberías de hacer lo mismo".

Sakura rió ante la ocurrencia, Hideki era así. Continuamente bromeaba consigo mismo. Él sabía como hacer para que las personas razonaran sobre sus palabras sin la necesidad de exponerlas en un aburrido monólogo.

—"Está bien señor dinosaurio". –bromeó. —"Tomaré en cuenta lo que me dijo. Disfrutaré estas vacaciones al máximo".

—"Así se habla". –dijo Hideki ampliando su sonrisa. —"Bien, creo que lo primero para comenzar sería cambiarte de ropa. ¿No lo crees?".

La esmeralda lo miró extrañada pero luego entendió. Estaba tan perdida con lo de su descanso que olvidó pasar por las ropas que le había pedido a Tomoyo.

Suspiró. Luego tendría que comentarle los últimos sucesos que acontecieron.

—"¿Sabe qué?" –cuestionó regresando la sonrisa a su rostro. El anciano negó. —"Usted siempre tiene razón. Debería ser político, así las cosas estarían mejor que nunca".

El hombre rió a carcajadas. —"Pequeña, no tientes al diablo. Jamás me metería en esos asuntos. No paso del balde y el trapeador". –bromeó.

La joven negó con la cabeza. —"Ay, abuelo ¿qué haré con usted?" –le dijo sonriente mientras se encaminaba hacia las escaleras.

—"Pequeña…". –la detuvo. Ella volteó. —"El ascensor está en funcionamiento, ya puedes usarlo".

Sakura suspiró de alivio y le agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza cuando abría las puertas y se adentraba en el cubículo.

—"¿Lo ves? Si me metiera de político tendrías que haber subido las escaleras a pie. ¿A que no es agradable?" –volvió a escucharlo antes de que el ascensor comenzara a subir.

Ella no pudo hacer nada más que volver a sonreír. Ese ser humano era todo un personaje. Eso le demostraba que no todas las personas estaban perdidas. Aún quedaban personas solidarias y amables en un mundo que se ahogaba de avaricia y corrupción.

Sí, definitivamente, la vida era hermosa.

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

Se sentó en su amplio escritorio. La junta había sido todo un éxito, a excepción –claro –de que él llegó corriendo como un loco, jadeando, y por sobre todas las cosas con toda la ropa sucia de lodo.

El que dijo alguna vez –valla uno a saber cuando –que todo lo que se hace en la vida volvía; estaba endemoniadamente en lo cierto.

_**Flash Back**_

Cuando llegó al edificio –quince minutos tarde –y luego del suceso con la chica 'deshormonada' –como él la había calificado –salió corriendo de su auto, sin fijarse que delante de él había una bonita y resplandeciente cáscara de banana, con la que tropezó y fue a parar en medio de un muy 'oportuno' charco de agua sucia.

Sin reparar en la posición completamente embarazosa en la que cayó –la cual no tenía ni una pizca de sensual –se levantó para llegar por lo menos a dejar los papeles; definitivamente no podría llegar tan campante con esas fachas.

Pasó por los pasillos de la corporación sin importarle las tediosas miradas que le dedicaban en el camino –algunas de las cuales, eran coquetas a pesar de su paupérrimo estado –y siguió hasta la sala de juntas.

Ahí estaba Eriol. Al parecer estaba haciendo un gran trabajo; todas las momias-buitres –dícese también, los accionistas –estaban de lo más silenciosos escuchando las ofertas.

Sonrió con cinismo. Por supuesto, mientras a esos viejos se les hablara de dinero a montones, eran capaces de despedir una gran cantidad de flujo salival, como si estuvieran frente a un suculento banquete.

Por eso eran unos buitres.

Shaoran se aproximó a la puerta de la sala de juntas y la entrevió apenas. Tenía que darle los proyectos a Eriol para que pudiera mostrar los gráficos de ascensos y descensos del sistema. Después de todo, su presencia no era de vital importancia para ellos; él era sólo un 'adorno' por ser el presidente de las empresas Li. Esos buitres ni lo notarían, estarían de lo más ocupados especulando cuánto ganarían en el próximo año.

Bueno, eso no estaba mal. Todos lo hacían.

Él pensaba que todo se guiaba por el capitalismo. Nada quedaba afuera. _Nada_.

Como recordaba la frase que leyó cuando estudiaba en la universidad de un reconocido economista –del cual no recordaba el nombre -, '_El dinero no tiene patria, no tiene amigos, no tiene familia; solamente tiene intereses_'. Esa frase no podría ser más acertada, según él. Sonrió.

Abrió un poco más la puerta –sin que nadie se diera cuenta -, mientras intentaba llamar la atención de Eriol para darle lo que estaba en sus manos –por medio de señas y gestos, que no daban resultado –las puertas se abrieron haciéndolo caer frente a todos, que lo miraron como a un niño, a quien atrapan escuchando las conversaciones de los adultos.

Les dio una sonrisa nerviosa, para luego dirigirse hacia su amigo –que a muy duras penas estaba conteniendo una enorme carcajada –y le entregó los documentos.

El murmullo no se hizo esperar y Eriol, prácticamente, se estaba volviendo azul. ¡Dios! Ver a Shaoran tan desarreglado era todo un caso inédito. Eso no sucedía todos los días.

El castaño le dio una mirada asesina a su 'amigo', sabiendo de ante mano que esto duraría como mínimo unos siete años antes de que fuera olvidado. Sí, Eriol siempre hacía un mundo de una pequeña partícula atómica.

Ofreció unas disculpas intentando retirarse de allí con toda la dignidad y el orgullo que le eran posibles. Lo cual, estaba reducido a bajo cero, pero aún así lo hizo.

_Él era Shaoran Li, después de todo._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Y ahí estaba, queriendo que la tierra se lo tragase y que el mundo lo olvidara; que pasara a ser parte de la ciudad perdida, de _Atlantis,_ o del mismísimo _Titanic_, si eso fuera posible.

Nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza junta en toda su vida. Nada, pero nada de lo que le hubiese pasado anteriormente podría compararse con lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

_Era un bochorno_. Un completo bochorno.

Alguien debería estar mandándole maldiciones. ¿Pero quién podría ser?

¿Y por qué a él?

A ver… hagamos un recuento.

Teníamos a Harumi, la 'chica de la limpieza' –que no sabía nada de limpieza –a quien había despedido cuando fue a buscar sus informes.

No, ella no podía ser. Su '_relación_' había terminado algo mal, pero la muchacha no podría recriminarle nada después de que _él_ le hizo disfrutar tanto todo el tiempo que compartieron.

Bien, Harumi _descartada_.

Entonces, también estaba la chica de la semana pasada ¿cómo era que se llamaba? Emm… ¿Chiza? ¿Himiko? ¿Satsuna? ¿Tomoka?

¡¿Cómo se llamaba?!

Ya ni lo recordaba. Cada semana tenía a una diferente. ¿¡Cómo demonios iba a recordarlas a todas!? Ni que fueran tan importantes… ni tan _buenas._

Casi ni recordaba sus rostros.

Pero había un rostro que sí quedó grabado en su memoria. _A fuego_…

Un rostro que…

¡La chica de la mañana! Sí, ella tenía que ser...

Además de ser una des hormonada, mata hormonas –valga la redundancia –era una bruja.

Una malvada bruja de ojos verdes…

Con un cuerpo descaradamente _tentador_…

Y con un…

—"Con que aquí estás". –interrumpió la voz de su mejor amigo desde la puerta de su despacho.

Shaoran lo miró como sólo se miraría a una lacra y frunció el seño. —"¡Oh! Genio" –se mofó. —"¿En dónde debería de estar?"

Eriol lo miró divertido y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. —"Pues si yo fuera tú, lo primero sería ir cambiarme de ropa. Y luego, intentaría desaparecer del país. No, me corrijo, intentaría desaparecer de la faz de la tierra". –dijo… y explotó, finalmente, en risotadas.

Shaoran entrecerró los ojos. Lo sabía, claro que sabía que esto se avecinaría.

—"Pero por suerte y gracias a Dios bendito, _**yo**_no soy _**tú**_". –soltó entre dientes agregando una nueva oleada de carcajadas a la que ya se estaba ejecutando en el apuesto hombre de ojos zafiro.

El joven de orbes ámbar bufó indignado. ¿Acaso Eriol no podía respetar su luto de su dignidad de hoy?

¿No podía callarse cuando sabía que estaba pasando por una crisis existencial?

¿No podía, simplemente –como un buen amigo –conseguirle una _exuberante_ mujer?

¡¿No podía desaparecer?!

El castaño suspiró. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza. ¿Qué hombre importante de negocios podría creer en brujería, como anteriormente estaba imaginando? Y lo más insólito aún…

¡¿Quién podría creer que Eriol Hiragizawa desaparecería o se mostraría un poco más solidario acorde a la situación!?

Shaoran, al ver que Eriol estaba recuperando el aliento de a poco y que ya podía mantenerse en pie sin necesidad de agarrase de las paredes, continuó.

—"Bien, búrlate todo lo que quieras. Pero te pido un favor, hazlo de una vez por todas, así no tendré que aguantarte".

Eriol se aclaró la garganta y lo miró seriamente. —"Está bien, está bien, no te enfades. De todos modos no venía para esto. ¡Pero entiéndeme, hermano! ¡Esto no pasa todos los días!" –estaba por estallar nuevamente en carcajadas pero un brillo asesino en los ojos ámbar de su amigo lo hizo recuperar la compostura. —"En realidad vine a invitarte".

—"¿Invitarme?"

—"Sí. Eres mi mejor amigo y aún no conoces a esa persona que es tan importante y especial para mí. Ni ella te conoce. Por eso quiero presentártela".

Shaoran lo miró inquisitivamente. —"Ajá. Bien, ahora dime la verdadera versión de los hechos".

El pelinegro rió. —"Valla, sí que me conoces".

—"Si a esta altura de mi vida no puedo descifrar a un engendro como tú, entonces no debería seguir viviendo".

—"Gracias, yo también te quiero". –contestó sarcásticamente.

—"Eriol…" –siseó peligrosamente. —"Al punto. Sabes que no estoy de animo".

—"Lo se. Por eso hice este pequeño preámbulo". –sonrió. —"En realidad quisiera que me acompañes a una cita con mi novia y una amiga; la habíamos estado planeando, ella quería que su amiga conociera a alguien. Yo iba a llevar a Ryo, pero él no puede, así que ¿qué dices?"

El ambarino alzó una ceja. —"¿Qué digo de qué?"

—"Vamos, no te hagas ¿lo harás?"

—"Dijiste que querían que esa chica conociera a alguien ¿no?" –Eriol asintió. —"¿Por qué yo?... Sabes como soy, jamás me metería en una relación seria".

El ojiazul sonrió misteriosamente. —"Pues porque eres mi amigo; porque quiero que me acompañes y porque nadie te dijo que ibas a meterte en una relación. La salida es sólo para que haya alguien acompañándola y que no se sienta como la violinista".

El joven suspiró. Bien, tendría que ir. A pesar de quejarse tanto de Eriol, él siempre estaba en las buenas y en las malas. Ya iba siendo hora de que le devolviera unos favores.

—"Está bien". –accedió con pesar. —Sólo espero que esa 'amiguita' no sea un mastodonte con bigotes".

—"Confía en mi… no lo será". –murmuró sonriendo ampliamente.

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

¡Oh! ¡Por Dios! ¡Estaba tarde!

¿Acaso ese siempre sería su karma? ¿¿Por qué??

Tenía que llegar pronto o Tomoyo la mataría. Aunque debería entenderla, prácticamente la había obligado…

_**Flash Back**_

Sakura llegó –al fin –a su apartamento y se echó en su sofá favorito.

Buscó con la mirada a su gato pero éste la miró desdeñosamente para luego ignorarla.

-'_Aún no ha olvidado lo de la mañana_' –pensó.

Cerró sus ojos. Quería relajarse. _Tenía_ que relajarse.

Pero… _el mundo entero estaba en su contra._

El maldito teléfono comenzó a sonar. No quedaba más que atenderlo. Se levantó de su cómodo asiento y eso fue lo que hizo.

—"Hola…" –alcanzó a decir porque una muy conocida voz la interrumpió del otro lado.

—"_¡Sakura!"_ –exclamó su mejor amiga. —_"¡Me acabo de enterar que estás de vacaciones!"_

—"Emm… sí, Tomoyo lo siento, yo te prometí que…"

—"_¿Pero qué estás diciendo?"_ –cuestionó confundiendo a la ojiverde. —_"¡Esto es fabuloso! Yo siempre te lo decía pero no me hacías caso. Tenía que ser Hishiro quien te obligara. En verdad me alegra. ¡¡Será tan kawaii!!"_

—"Tomoyo, tranquila, sólo son vacaciones".

—"_¡¿Sólo vacaciones?! ¡Por Dios, Sakura tienes que liberarte! Y yo como tu amiga no voy a dejar que pases todo ese mes retraída en tu casa y sola como una ermitaña"._

—"No estoy sola, Kero está conmigo". –Alegó dándole un vistazo a su gato que –aún resentido –giró su cabeza amarilla.

—"_Sakura, basta. La discusión acabó aquí". –_dijo cortante. —"_Hoy. Ocho de la noche. En el resto bar. Ponte linda. Se puntual. Te esperaré. Y adiós"._ –, y la línea murió.

La ojiverde cayó en un letargo hasta que su expresión desentendida se formó en un seño fruncido.

¡Arrgg! ¡Tomoyo! ¡¿Por qué siempre hacía lo mismo?! La dejaba con la palabra en la boca para que no pudiera negarse a nada. Hablaba tan rápido que le era muy difícil a la esmeralda entender lo que su amiga le decía. Pero ya estaba acostumbrada.

Suspiró. Para Tomoyo no existía la palabra 'No'.

Al parecer no tenía escapatoria.

No, corrección, definitivamente _**no**_ tenía escapatoria.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Miró su reloj. Las ocho y quince. Bueno, tampoco estaba tan tarde. ¿Qué más querían? Ella no decidió salir justo ese día_. ¡Ese día!_

Corrió las pocas calles que le quedaban para llegar al Resto Bar lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban y que su vestuario le permitía.

No es que se había puesto algo muy complicado. Por el contrario, estaba usando una camiseta de tirantes blanca con unos pétalos, y encima de ésta una pequeña chamarra color piel para resguardarse de la frescura de ese otoño. También llevaba una pollera color rosa hasta por debajo de las rodillas con unas botas de cuero que –a simple vista –eran de diseñador.

Ese no era su estilo. Ella prefería unos jeans y unos prácticos tenis; pero cada vez que salía con Tomoyo, tenía que vestirse de esa manera –semi elegante –para no parecer su lacaya, en vez de una amiga que disfruta de una salida.

Llegó al lugar y entró apresurada. Estaba segura de que sobreviviría. O por lo menos lo haría mientras no se quedara a solas con Tomoyo Daidouji. A veces, ella era de temer.

Buscó con la mirada el rostro conocido de su amiga hasta que lo halló en una mesa cerca de la sala de juegos.

Ella estaba sentada junto a su novio –Eriol –un chico que hace poco había conocido y que le cayó muy bien. Ambos estaban sentados en lo que sería en frente de donde ella se encontraba.

Corrió hacia ellos y paró a su lado intentando recobrar el aliento.

—"Tomoyo… Eriol… lo… siento". –dijo entrecortadamente. —"Siento llegar tarde. Lo que pasó es que Kero… estaba algo fastidioso y se puso a romperme las medias y… tuve que calmarlo y la verdad que él no es nada fácil. Entonces cuando por fin lo logré no encontraba un maldito par de medias que ponerme y…"

—"Ya Sakura, tranquila. Respira". –la interrumpió Eriol con su característica sonrisa.

—"No te preocupes, no tuvimos que esperar tanto". –tranquilizó su amiga.

—"En… en verdad lo siento". –volvió a disculparse avergonzada.

Pero de pronto sintió algo en su nuca. Algo que le hizo poner los pelos de punta. Algo que la quemaba. _Algo que la atravesaba_.

_Una mirada…_

Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta. Se percató de otra presencia, diferente a la de sus amigos.

Se volteó y, nuevamente, ámbar y esmeralda se unieron en una danza de colores en donde la naturaleza de la primavera libraba una lucha contra el color del fuego y de la tierra del otoño. Ambos colores mezclados en uno.

Él abrió su boca para decir algo, pero ella se le adelantó.

—"¡¡TÚ!!" –gritó apuntándolo con un dedo.

Algunos de los otros comensales dirigieron sus miradas al origen de ese grito, pero al ver que la muchacha casi ni se movía de la vergüenza volvieron a sus actividades.

—"¡Hey! No grites. Y no hagas eso". –mostró con un ademán el castaño a su dedo extendido. —"Es de mala educación".

Tanto Tomoyo como Eriol estaban desconcertados. ¿Ellos se conocían? ¿Estábamos hablando de los mismos Sakura y Shaoran que conocían?

—"¿Se conocen?" –se animó a preguntar Eriol.

—"No algo como conocerse. Pero sí nos vimos". –respondió el ambarino.

—"Lamentablemente". –agregó la castaña con un bufido.

—"Sí, lamentablemente para mí. Pero para ti…" –le dio un vistazo de arriba abajo. —"no creo que sea muy malo conocerme". –sonrió ladinamente.

La castaña se encendió de furia. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Un dios griego, romano? ¿De qué casta de dioses venía ese hombre que ella no se había dado cuenta?

Estaba a punto de responder cuando el ojiazul la interrumpió. Él conocía a Sakura y mucho más a Shaoran. Sabía que ninguno de los dos daría el brazo a torcer. Aunque esto se estaba poniendo bastante bueno.

—"Ah, entonces si se conocen es mucho mejor". –dijo con una sonrisa sabiendo que los castaños lo interpretarían como un chiste, siendo que casi se estaban matando con las miradas. —"Sakura, él es Shaoran Li, mi mejor amigo; Shaoran, ella es…"

—"Sí si, ya escuché, su nombre es Sakura. Deja las formalidades Eriol". –le cortó, impetuoso.

—"Kinomoto para ti". –contraatacó Sakura.

Shaoran la miró extrañado. Bien… esto estaba cada vez peor. Además de tener que aguantar que no lo mirase como queriéndoselo comer –que era a lo que estaba acostumbrado -, y que por el contrario, la chica apenas lo mirara, y si lo hacía era enfadada; tenía que soportar llamarla por su apellido ¡su apellido! Estando en una cena con amigos. Esto era el colmo.

Tomoyo miró detenidamente las expresiones de su amiga y del muchacho –mejor amigo de su novio –que acababa de conocer. Sonrió. Era una sonrisa… _escalofriante_.

-'_Esto será divertido'_. –pensó para luego mirar a Eriol quien sonrió cómplice.

—"Bien muchachos". –comenzó la amatista. —"Ya que estamos todos ¿qué podemos pedir para cenar?"

Se hizo una pequeña disputa para elegir el menú que iban a comer. En especial, los que no se ponían de acuerdo eran los castaños, pero gracias a la intervención de la parejita, las aguas se calmaron… _por el momento_.

Mientras esperaban a que les sirvieran, Tomoyo quiso comenzar una conversación.

—"Así que… eres el propietario de todo el imperio de empresas Li ¿no?"

El aludido asintió. —"Sí, manejo las empresas de mi familia que se encuentran aquí, en Japón".

—"¿Las empresas Li? ¡¿Tú eres el presidente de una de las compañías más grandes de todo el mundo?!" –preguntó la esmeralda asombrada.

Sus acompañantes la miraron.

—"Sakura, yo te lo presenté, te dije que él era Shaoran Li". –comentó Eriol algo divertido.

—"Pe-pero no me imaginé eso. Además de que estaba algo distraída".

Shaoran sonrió maliciosamente. —"Claro que estaba distraída. No me quitaba los ojos de encima".

Eriol y Tomoyo lo miraron algo desconcertados y luego voltearon a ver la reacción de la joven.

Sakura lo miró furiosa. —"Es que esto no se ve todos los días. Deberías de entenderme".

—"Lo se, lo se. Personas como yo no abundan en el mundo". –sonrió arrogante.

—"Por supuesto que no". –concedió ella. —"Imagínate si a todos los monos del mundo les dieran altas dosis de arrogancia y los vistieran de seda para soltarlos al mundo así como así. ¡Esto sería el _planeta de los simios_!" –terminó con una sonrisa triunfante.

Al instante se escucharon dos fuertes risotadas. Ambos morenos estaban sosteniéndose los estómagos.

Por un lado Eriol conocía a Shaoran y sabía perfectamente como su ego que siempre estaba a más de 150 por ciento de potencia, ahora seguramente disminuiría a un 95 por ciento, si no es que a menos. Sakura en verdad estaba haciéndolo divertir a lo lindo. Y también dándole una lección…

Tomoyo, sabía que Sakura estaba realmente enfadada. No sabía bien los motivos de aquello; pero cada vez que su amiga se enfurecía, todas esas palabras filosas y muchas más eran capaces de salir de esos labios rosados que parecían tan angelicales.

Shaoran, ante tal humillación –ya que a pesar de poder ser considerado sólo un chiste amistoso, él sabía perfectamente que no lo era –apretó la mandíbula. Esta mujer no sólo lo ignoraba sino que se mofaba de él. ¡De él! Tenía que contraatacar. Esto no se quedaría así. No _podía _quedarse así.

—"Entonces, en ese caso, yo podría decir lo mismo de ti. Ya sabes, lo que dicen 'Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda'"

—"En eso tienes toda la razón". –contestó la castaña tranquilamente. —"Este no es mi estilo, pero se que al salir con Tomoyo tengo que vestir así. Trabajo en el campo de la moda a pesar de todo".

Para quien pensaba que el orgullo del castaño podría ser rescatado estaba completamente equivocado. Se le pegó el tiro final, directo al corazón. ¿El orgullo tiene corazón? Para Shaoran Li parecía que si…

Eriol no podía estar disfrutando más de esta conversación, o mejor dicho, esta batalla campal de palabras y argumentos. Sakura iba en la delantera. ¡Wow! Todas las mujeres con las que Shaoran estaba acostumbrado a hablar –si es que hablaba con ellas por lo menos alguna palabra –sí que no tenían nada de cerebro, siempre le daban la razón a lo que decía sin siquiera saber –en muchos casos –que diablos era lo que hablaba. Pero Sakura era diferente, él lo sabía a pesar de no conocerla demasiado.

Quizás debería dejar de ser egoísta y parar esta pelea que –aunque aún no se conformaba como tal –estaba seguro de que lo sería.

—"¡Ahh! Claro, Sakura tú también trabajas en la empresa de Minako Hoshiro. ¿De qué es de lo que te ocupas?" –preguntó para distender la tensión en el ambiente.

La esmeralda parpadeó y lo miró. —"Ah… emm… me encargo de los estudios de marketing y de mercado". –sonrió. —"Tú sabes, es mejor que trabajar directamente con la moda, sería algo complicado para mi".

—"¡Ay! Pero Sakura bien podría ser modelo. ¡Se ve tan kawaii con mis diseños!" –acotó la morena.

—"Lo se Tomoyito, siempre me lo dices". –le dijo Eriol cariñosamente dándole un beso en la oreja y susurrándole otras cosas que hicieron que aparezca un adorable sonrojo en su pálido rostro.

Sakura los vio sonrojada y algo extrañada. ¿Tomoyo sonrojándose? ¡Nah! Debería estar alucinando.

Y Shaoran… Shaoran, aparte de estar casi en el mundo de la muerte egorgullímica –que sería –la muerte de su ego y orgullo, ahora estaba más que empalagado. En muy poco tiempo contraería diabetes, si es que ya no la tenía.

Una cosa era escuchar a su amigo hablar de su 'caramelito de miel' y ver sus ojos brillantes. Pero otra cosa completamente diferente era verlo tan acaramelado con su 'caramelito de miel' o 'Tomoyito' –como él la había llamado.

_Esto era una pesadilla…_

—"Consíganse un hotel". –les murmuró con malicia.

Ambos se sonrojaron y se separaron un poco.

—"Ya, Eriol. Estamos en un lugar público… deja de hacer eso". –regañó Tomoyo con una sonrisa, y algo sonrojada aún.

—"Está bien princesa". –suspiró y miró serio a Shaoran para luego girarse a Sakura. –"Tomoyo también me contó que estás de vacaciones".

Sakura asintió. –"Sí, a partir de hoy por todo un mes".

—"¿Vacaciones?" –cuestionó el chico de cabellera rebelde. —"¿En plena época invernal?"

—"Sí, nuestra jefa así lo dijo y así se hará. Sakura nunca se toma vacaciones, y si no es ahora no será nunca".

—"Entiendo…" –musitó pensativo.

Sakura suspiró. —"No se que es lo que haré en todo un mes, justamente, sin hacer nada". –bufó.

—"Pues nosotros te ayudaremos a divertirte. Podemos salir todos juntos". –dijo el ojiazul.

Shaoran clavó sus pupilas en él. ¿A qué se refería con ese 'nosotros'?

Sakura lo miró dudosa. —"Emm… sí, gracias". –dijo. No quería parecer descortés. Pero ella no deseaba volver a encontrarse con el estúpido pedante del amigo del novio de su mejor amiga. Ups… un trabalenguas.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que la comida que habían encargado llegó, siendo traída por una linda morena de exuberantes pechos y trasero que le envió miradas lascivas a ambos hombres de la mesa. Esa mirada fue correspondida por el castaño –ante la desaprobación de los demás -, mientras que el ojiazul largó una sonrisita nerviosa siendo asesinado por los hermosos ojos amatistas de su amada novia.

—"¡Arrgg! ¡Es increíble la desfachatez de esas zorras!" –se quejó Tomoyo.

—"¡Tomoyo!" –se extrañó la ojiverde por el vocabulario utilizado por la muy delicada Tomoyo Daidouji.

—"Tranquila Tomoyito, tú eres la única para mi".

Shaoran roló los ojos. A él le constaba que ella era la única para él. Su amigo desde que la conoció se puso un cinturón de castidad –y no exageraba.

La cena pasó tranquilamente –sacando una que otra peleíta entre los castaños que eran los que más chocaban –hablando de temas triviales y sobre una posible 'futura salida' que Sakura rogaba a todos los cielos, dioses, deidades, e infinidad de cultos, que no se sucediera. Ya tenía bastante con esta cena tan poco… _amena_.

Cuando acabaron, nadie hizo movimiento alguno, hasta que Eriol simuló un bostezo.

El castaño pensó que si su amigo tuviera que desempeñarse como actor, inevitablemente, moriría de hambre.

—"Bien, chicos, creo que tendremos que irnos". –dijo _'somnoliento'_ el pelinegro.

—"Sí, nos divertimos bastante". –apoyó la joven de cabellos como el ébano. —"¿No es así, Sakura?"

La castaña la miró dudosa, pero le sonrió. _Una sonrisa que dejaba mucho que desear_, según el ambarino.

—"Bien, entonces, fue un gusto conocerlas". –dijo rápidamente Shaoran levantándose para irse rápidamente. Pero…

—"¡Espera!" –lo detuvo su ex amigo, que ahora pasaba a ser un enemigo.

—"¿Qué?" –gruñó.

—"¿Podrías llevar a Sakura a casa? Es que es muy de noche y no puede volver sola. Yo la llevaría pero me queda algo lejos". –sonrió. —"Además te queda de pasada".

—"No, no es necesario. Yo puedo regresar sola, no…" –intervino la aludida, que fue interrumpida por su amiga.

—"No, Sakura. ¡Mírate!" –dijo señalándola. —"¡Eres muy hermosa y alguien podría hacerte algo!" –exclamó indignada.

Sakura se sonrojó furiosamente. ¿Por qué Tomoyo siempre tenía que ser tan escandalosa y abochornarla?

—"Tomoyo por favor no dig…"

—"Está bien" –se inmiscuyó Shaoran. —"Yo la llevaré"

—"En serio que no es necesario, yo puedo…"

—"No importa. Quiero hacerlo, después de todo soy un caballero". –Respondió poniéndole la mejor de sus sonrisas que –nuevamente – no surtió el efecto esperado. Otra derrota más para apuntar en la lista…

_Demasiadas para una noche…_

—"Claro, ahora sí es un caballero…" –susurró Sakura casi inaudiblemente. —"Bien".

Shaoran sonrió; esta chica no iba a ser imposible. Oh, no, claro que no lo era. O por lo menos no para _él_. Se volteó hacia la 'dulce/empalagosa' parejita. –"Ustedes pueden ir a hacer _sus cosas_, no se preocupen por nosotros".

Tomoyo se sonrojó y Eriol sonrió, guiñándole un ojo en agradecimiento.

—"Nos vemos chicos". –se despidió la morena para luego retirarse con su novio.

Shaoran se quedó con Sakura mirando hacia donde sus amigos se habían dirigido. Tendría que utilizar otras técnicas si quería que esta chica cayera.

Al parecer ésta era la única del millón que _sí_ tenía cerebro…

_Esto ya era un desafío…_

Quizás…

—"¿Y bien?" –preguntó la ojiverde sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

—"¿Eh?"

—"¿No nos íbamos?"

—"Ah, sí, sí". –le dijo avanzando para que ella lo siguiera.

Llegaron al elegante deportivo y él le abrió la puerta en muestras de galantería. —"Adelante".

Ella lo miró desconfiada y sólo asintió con la cabeza en agradecimiento.

Él sonrió.

¿Quién sabe? Quizás las cosas se pondrían mejor.

Ella era una mujer. Él un hombre. Un deportivo. Una noche estrellada.

¡Wow! Todos esos elementos sonaban tan bien juntos… _tan bien_…

_Claro que las cosas no estaban tan mal…_

_O eso, era lo que él creía…_

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

¡Hola a todos de nuevo! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien n.n

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Se que quizás está un poco largo, pero _todo_ era necesario jiji… en el próximo capítulo ya tendremos gran parte de la historia porque nuestros personajes se encontrarán en una situación de la que no podrán escapar… más bien uno de ellos XD… pero eso no se los diré. Sólo mencionaré que oficialmente, lo que a todos nos gusta (¬¬ ¡no sean pervertidos! Eso se viene más adelante :3) comenzará en el capítulo cuatro, pero el próximo estará más que divertido (o por lo menos así intentaré que quede )

Y comentando este capítulo… como ven… Shaoran es más arrogante y egocéntrico de lo que se pensaba. El pobre no podría aguantar un rechazo. Pero va a tener que sobrevivir si tenemos a Sakura como protagonista XD

Y la parejita de Eriol y Tomoyo está más que enamorada. Ellos tendrán mucha importancia en la historia, también. Y no subestimen a los otros personajes que aparecen ¡eh! No son solo de relleno XD

**Otra cosa importante**_: Los invito todos a que pasen a mi profile (¡Sí por fin lo hice! ¡¡Yupy!!) ahí, aparte de mis datos personales, que creo que no considerarán importantes XD, encontrarán información sobre futuras historias que me gustaría que comenten n.n. sería un lindo detalle_.

¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia! Y también gracias a quienes leen, en general, sólo espero que si leen y les gusta la historia me dejen aunque sea un pequeñito comentario para saber a quien debo agradecer por leer mis locuras XD.

Bien ¡Que lo disfruten! Y hasta la próxima actualización

¡Nos vemos! **:D**


	3. Comienza el juego

**Apostando al Amor**

**By**

**Goddess Aeris**

**Capítulo 3**

"_**Una apuesta… ¿para dos?"**_

Todo estaba mal. _Todo_.

La chica era un témpano de hielo en lo que se le llama _ser sensual_.

Bueno, sí tenía uno que otro movimiento sexy, pero _no eran voluntarios_. Ella era más inocente de lo que su edad le permitía.

_Veintitrés años…_

Ella tenía veintitrés años. ¿Cómo una mujer de esa edad podía ser tan… tan… _poco hormonada_?

Era increíble. Impresionante_. Un caso en un millón_.

Así que ese era el caso del millón del que Eriol hablaba.

Sonrió.

Esto se ponía interesante.

_-'Es todo un desafío'._ –pensaba Shaoran mientras se vestía esa mañana. Estaba en la suite de un hotel y tendría que ir a su casa para tomar un baño y cambiarse apropiadamente para asistir a la oficina.

Había pasado una noche algo movida con una mujer de un bar. Algo muy común para él. Conseguir a alguien con quien descargar tensiones y luego, borrón y cuenta nueva, no volvían a verse.

La verdad era que no entendía a Eriol. ¿Por qué cambiar con su estilo de vida?

—'_Porque la amo'. –_le había dicho una vez el ojiazul.

Hizo una mueca irónica. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Una vez que se acostaba con la mujer ya se le tenía que ir el 'enamoramiento'. ¿O no?

Aunque la mujer era bastante agradable y hermosa… algo extraña, también. Pero definitivamente hermosa… _tanto como su amiga_.

Al parecer el 'enamoramiento' de Eriol no tenía nada que ver con sexo. ¿Qué cosa en este mundo no tenía que ver con el sexo? ¿Llegaría alguna vez él a estar tan idiotizado por una mujer?

_Jamás_…

Jamás caería de esa forma. Nunca.

Era extraño y no lo creía. No en él. Era algo tan lejano, tan imposible…

—"Wow, estuviste muy bien, bombón". –le dijo una rubia espectacular abrazándolo por la espalda. —"Podría repetirse ¿no crees?"

Sonrió con malicia.

—"Sí" –le respondió escuetamente para lo que la mujer amplió su sonrisa. —"Se que estuve muy bien". –continuó soltándose de ella. —"Y… no, no volverá a repetirse. No creo que volvamos a vernos".

A esta altura, la sonrisa de la mujer había desaparecido y en cambio, ella frunció el seño.

—"¿Y por qué no?"

Él la miró para luego encogerse de hombros.

—"Simple, porque no me interesas". –le dijo sin una pizca de delicadeza. —"Además… necesitaba descargarme… y tú…" –dijo mirándola de arriba abajo. —"Fuiste lo único que había".

La mujer lo miró incrédula y luego gruñó metiéndose en el baño a grandes zancadas.

Shaoran volvió a sonreír arrogante. ¿Es que ella creía que a él le interesaba algo más que su cuerpo?

Que equivocada estaba…

Pero por lo menos le había servido para descargarse.

_Descargar su frustración_…

_La frustración de la noche anterior_…

_**Flash Back**_

Los dos castaños iban en el automóvil en silencio. No había nada que decir.

Si alguno llegaba a abrir la boca era sólo para comenzar una pelea. Lo sabían. A pesar de no conocerse podían intuir que entre ellos no había nada de química.

_O más bien, un exceso de ésta…_

Sakura le había indicado la dirección de su edificio y él se dirigió allí. Extrañamente quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de su propio departamento y de la empresa.

Pero él nunca la había visto antes. Estaba seguro de ello. Sino ya habría intentado algo con ella.

_A pesar de ser rechazado…_

¡No! No, no y no. Él no era rechazado; lo que sucedía era que la chica era demasiado tímida.

El ambarino sonrió.

Él podría quitarle esa timidez… oh, sí, claro que lo haría.

_Las mujeres perdían la timidez en la cama…_

—"Es aquí". –sonó una delicada voz a su lado.

Él volteó. Estaba tan perdido en sus morbosos pensamientos de cómo seducirla que estaba conduciendo sin prestar atención. _Y luego ocurrían los accidentes_. —"¿Qué?"

—"Es aquí". –volvió a repetir ella. —"O más bien lo era, porque ya te pasaste".

Él parpadeó. —"Ah, ya vamos". –le dijo mientras hacía una brusca maniobra y daba vuelta el auto en un acto peligroso.

Sakura abrió sus ojos y lo miró para luego fruncir el seño. —"¿Siempre haces lo mismo?"

—"¿Hacer qué?"

—"¡Eso!" –exclamó. —"¡Haces lo que quieres sin importar lo demás! ¡Pudiste habernos matado o lastimado a alguien! ¿No te das cuenta?"

El castaño la miró levantando una ceja. ¿Cuál era el punto? Ellos estaban vivos. No lastimó a nadie. Iba a contestarle pero ella se adelantó.

—"No, espera… ¿cómo era?" –dijo haciéndose la que recordaba. —"¡Ah, sí!... '_Pero no lo hice ¿cierto?_'" –dramatizó Sakura con sarcasmo.

—"No deberías ser tan rencorosa". –le dijo con una de sus tantas mejores sonrisas. —"Si es por lo que pasó hoy, lo siento ¿contenta? No quería matarte, ni nada por el estilo. Pero ahora me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien. Tu amiga y mi amigo son novios ¿recuerdas? Es más que seguro que nos veremos en varias ocasiones". –finalizó haciendo la mejor actuación de su vida como el 'protagonista guapo y amable' de la película.

La joven de ojos verdes lo miró seria, pero entonces suspiró con pesar. —"Mira…" –comenzó con voz tranquila. —"Primero que nada, no soy rencorosa. Segundo, no estoy contenta con la disculpa… fue algo completamente vacío y sin sentimientos…" –el ambarino la miró extrañado. ¿Sentimientos? ¿A qué se refería? —"Y… tercero, que mi amiga y Eriol sean novios no significa que tengamos que ser amigos o algo así… para serte sincera no me gustan las personas como tú…" –lo estaba aplastando… como a una cucaracha. —"Además… tu actuación fue pésima". –ahora sí, definitivamente le echó fly como si él fuera un mosquito molesto. Un fly completamente fatal y peligroso.

_Prácticamente mató el poco orgullo que le quedaba…_

Claro, Sakura podría ser despistada, pero ella sabía leer las miradas; los sentimientos de las personas en ellas. Y en esa bella mirada ámbar… no había nada. Ese brillo que poseía era sólo un brillo vacío, un brillo sin felicidad, sin motivo… _no era nada_…

Y sus palabras no transmitían nada… tanto como su mirada, eran sólo una apariencia de alguien que se creía más de lo que podía ser.

Negó con la cabeza al ver la expresión desencajada en el apuesto rostro del castaño; por más que ella se lo explicara, él no lo entendería. No, mientras no cambiara esa actitud altanera con la que andaba. No, mientras no supiera mirar más allá de sus narices. No, hasta que él no se enterara de que, aparte de él, el mundo era inmenso y miles de millones de personas lo habitaban.

—"Olvídalo ¿quieres?" –suspiró ella. —"No vale la pena".

Shaoran la miró extrañado. No había entendido una sola palabra de lo que dijo, pero de lo que sí se percató fue de su orgullo tirado, ahí en el pavimento… siendo aplastado una y otra, y otra vez por ella… y luego su ego –en muletas –yendo a ayudar –si era eso posible –a lo poco, poquitísimo que había quedado de orgullo.

-'_El muerto rescatando al degollado_'. –se mofó de si mismo por la imagen que se imaginaba.

—"Está bien". –dijo Shaoran, finalmente. —"Entiendo que no te caigo bien. Pero ya cambiarás de opinión… te lo aseguro".

Sakura levantó una ceja.

—"A ¿si?... ¿cómo harás eso?"

Él se encogió de hombros.

—"No lo se". –sonrió. —"Ya se me ocurrirá algo". –musitó mientras aparcaba en auto en frente del edificio.

Ella le lanzó un vistazo y volvió a suspirar, dispuesta a salir del deportivo.

El ambarino parpadeó. ¿No iba a invitarlo a tomar algo? ¿No haría lo que cualquiera haría con alguien que la lleva a su casa?

Él sabía que se le haría difícil hacer lo que estaba imaginando. Pero quizás, si lo invitaba a tomar un café, podían hablar… una cosa llevaría a la otra… él estaría a punto de irse… y cuando estaría traspasando el marco de la puerta, ella se lanzaría a sus brazos pidiéndole a gritos que la hiciera suya…

Uh… estaba imaginando muchas cosas que no sucederían… _por ahora_.

_Demasiada imaginación…_

—"¡Espera!" –le dijo desesperado. Tenía que hacer algo. Sí, era muy optimista. Bastante…

Ella volteó y lo miró interrogante. —"¿Qué?"

—"Eh… emm… bue-bueno, es que… no te despediste". –Oh, no, ahora sí. ¡Un aplauso para el gran idiota que ganó el premio al galán más estúpido que utilizó una de las excusas más _patéticas_ de la faz de la tierra… no, _DEL UNIVERSO_! ¿_Eso_ merecería un aplauso?

¡Encima estaba tartamudeando! No recordaba tartamudear desde que apenas había comenzado a hablar… ¡cuando era un bebé!

Ella levantó una ceja. Muestra suficiente para decirle que no le había creído ni 'j'. ¿Dijo algo con 'j'? Bah, daba igual…

—"Bueno, digo… lo que quiero decir es…". –él intentó arreglarlo. Oh, claro que lo intentó. ¿Pero qué podía decir? Ah, sí… a ver_… 'Ah, lo que pasa es que con la excusa de que me invitaras un café, yo quería ir a tu casa para luego seducirte y acostarme contigo demostrándote que nadie se le resiste a Shaoran Li. Entonces te diría 'adiós' y no volvería a verte, sólo pudiendo jactarme de que soy el tipo más irresistible del mundo'_.

No podía decirle _eso_. Hasta él mismo se golpearía por semejante estupidez. Sin embargo era lo más creíble.

_Porque era la verdad…_

Ella aún estaba esperando. Ya estaba fuera del coche y no era un clima muy agradable como para estar parada sin movimientos. Al parecer, él se estaba debatiendo para ver qué era lo que le contestaba. Sakura no sabía lo que quería, pero ya estaba muy cansada. Habían sido demasiadas emociones en tan sólo un día.

—"No importa". –le dijo ella captando su atención. —"Tengo que irme, así que gracias por traerme".

Y se fue…

Tan rápido como el viento…

Sin dejarlo reaccionar…

Sin hacer realidad sus fantasías…

Sin satisfacer su ego…

Dejándolo muy necesitado… _en todo sentido_.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Y así había terminado su noche. Completamente frustrado.

Pero con unas ideas algo retorcidas en su cabeza…

Conquistaría a esa chica… eso era un _hecho_.

Haría que cayera a sus pies.

Que besara el suelo por donde él caminara.

Que le rogara por su compañía.

Que lo idolatrara de todas las formas posibles.

Lo haría aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

_Conquistaría a esa chica como que se llamaba Shaoran Li_.

O que si no, la tierra se lo tragase.

O… algo mucho peor…

Aceptaría que Eriol tenía razón…. Y él no podía tenerlo todo porque no para todas las mujeres era atractivo…

_Definitivamente,__** tenía**__ que conquistar a esa chica… _

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

¡Sí! ¡Por fin podía meterse en la tina con agua caliente y relajarse!

Podía relajar sus tensos músculos. Se sentía algo adolorida y agarrotada.

La castaña estaba cansada y sudada. Pero muy, muy complacida…

Luego de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo, ¡lo hizo!

Nunca se había sentido tan plena después de hacerlo. Verdaderamente, no lo hacía muy a menudo… y creía que en cierta medida estaba perdiendo práctica…

_Hacía tanto que no realizaba una limpieza general en su apartamento…_

Nunca tenía el tiempo suficiente. Cuando llegaba de su trabajo, lo único que deseaba hacer era tirarse en el sofá a ver televisión o a leer algún libro o revista interesante.

Pero ahora tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer lo que casi nunca hacía. Tenía todo un mes para ella sola… ah, y también para dedicarse a su amado gato que ya estaba perdonándola. Por lo menos le había ronroneado cuando le dio de comer en la mañana.

Terminó de desvestirse y sumergió su esbelto cuerpo en el agua. Se sentía tan bien, hacía mucho tiempo que no se relajaba de esa forma.

Además era un día muy frío, el agua caliente le sentaba de maravilla, aunque ya había entrado en calor por toda la actividad anterior. El otoño estaba por acabarse y pronto vendría el invierno, con todo lo que el mismo traía consigo.

El tiempo ya había dado unos pocos indicios de cambiar. _Nevaría_. En muy poco tiempo nevaría… todo estaría cubierto de nieve, los niños jugarían haciendo muñecos con narices de zanahoria y bufandas, con brazos de ramas y una gran sonrisa hecha de las hojas que el otoño se encargó de bajar de los árboles. Tanto el otoño como el invierno colaboraban con los niños. Con su inocencia. Su pureza. La blancura. Todo en blanco…

_Hermoso_… un panorama simplemente hermoso…

El blanco ayudaba a la mente. Podía ayudarla a pensar. Después de todo tendría todo un mes, y si no querían andar arrastrándose por los suelos buscando una mínima pelusa –al no saber que hacer –tendría que agilizar su mente.

Quizás podría adelantar algo de trabajo… un nuevo plan para atraer a más clientes y formar una visión más amplia de la empresa y…

_-'¡No!' –_se detuvo a sí misma.

Eran vacaciones…

¡Vacaciones! Debería asimilar ese concepto para entender que necesitaba distenderse. Tanto física como mentalmente. Y eso significaba… ¡Nada de trabajo! ¡Nada!

Minako Hoshiro se lo había dicho…

El señor dinosaurio, es decir, el encargado Hideki también se lo había hecho entender…

Y Tomoyo…

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo tenían razón. Aprendería a disfrutar de sus tiempos libres sin pensar en el trabajo. _Tenía que hacerlo_.

Suspiró encogiéndose en la bañera y apoyando el mentón en sus piernas. Eso sería difícil. Muy difícil. Siempre se refugió en el trabajo para no pensar en las cosas…

_Para no recordar ciertas cosas_…

Vio como el vapor que desprendía el agua caliente iba hacia el techo y golpeaba las paredes de azulejos para bajar en gotas… como la lluvia… como las lágrimas…

_Lágrimas_…

Tantas que había derramado hace tiempo… ahora lo recordaba. Siempre se había refugiado en su trabajo para no pensar en las cosas que le dolían…

Aunque no eran más que un recuerdo… sucedieron hace tiempo…

No le molestaban como antes… _porque el dolor ya no estaba ahí_.

No sabía si eran malos o buenos recuerdos. No se arrepentía de nada de lo que pasó. Ni tampoco le gustaba. Simplemente pasó lo que tenía que pasar porque ese no era su destino. O simplemente porque ese **sí** era su destino…

_Su destino_…

Sacudió la cabeza. ¡Estaba divagando de nuevo!

Claro… Tiempo libre –más –cabeza loca –más –nada que hacer –igual –Sakura divagando en cosas que ya no debería recordar.

Cerró los ojos tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y se quedó unos minutos en esa posición. Si quería sobrevivir todo ese mes y salir cuerda en el intento tendría que encontrarse un pasatiempo…

O _hobbie_… como la corregiría la súper _fashion_ Tomoyo.

Sonrió. ¿Qué haría sin su mejor amiga? ¿Quién sería su soporte si no estaría con ella? ¿Quién la habría consolado _todas aquellas veces_ hace unos años?

Se paró de la tina y tomó una toalla que envolvió en su cuerpo mientras se sobaba los brazos. ¡Dios! Estaba haciendo cada vez más frío.

Salió del baño y miró a su alrededor. ¿Y Kero?

Pero la respuesta le fue dada rápidamente cuando dio un vistazo a su habitación. Dormido en su cama. ¡Ese gato era todo un perezoso! Sólo comía y dormía. Con razón estaba tan gordo. Debería llevarlo a un gimnasio para mascotas… ¿existiría uno?

Negó con la cabeza para dejar de pensar en tonterías y se dirigió a la sala de su departamento.

-'_Otra vez Kero se afiló las garras con el sillón'_. –pensó viendo con un tic nervioso en el ojo uno de los sillones que estaba desgarrado en uno de sus lados.

Suspiró. ¿Qué podría hacer? Sólo enviar a arreglarlo… de nuevo.

Su gato era así. Y ella lo quería tal y como era porque era su compañero de cuarto. Su compañero inseparable en las noches de tormentas. Su pañuelo luego de ver una película romántica. Y su protector cuando veía las de terror.

Todo eso era su gato y mucho más…

Fijó su vista esmeralda en el balcón y allí se dirigió. Miró a través del vidrio el cielo de esa tarde en la que se iban los últimos días de ese otoño. Era un día al extraño. No estaba soleado, ni tampoco nublado. El cielo estaba limpio de nubes, pero al mismo tiempo lleno de ellas. Era blanco. Era un día blanco. Uno de esos días que no te dicen nada. Que no son importantes.

_O que pueden decirlo todo… _

_Que consiguen cambiar tu vida_…

Suspiró por enésima vez y se volvió. Ese día tenía algo extraño… ella era extraña, y asumía que a veces estaba algo loca, pero _ese día_… ese día era peor…

¿Qué le pasaba?

¿Por qué sentía esa molestia en la boca del estómago? ¿Ese escozor en su garganta?

Y era extraño… porque no sabía si era por algo malo o por algo bueno…

A lo mejor…

Ah, sí. Algo más para anotar a ese día, cuando estaba a punto de descifrar lo que rayos le sucedía a su mente, su celular sonaba para interrumpir sus pensamientos y que todos quedaran inmersos en la cavidad de su cabezota como lo estarían un montón de agujas en un inmenso pajar.

_Con alguna te pincharías_…

Volvió a sus anteriores pensamientos y reaccionó…

¡Su celular! ¿¡En dónde demonios estaba!?

Lo buscó entre los almohadones de los sofás hasta que por fin lo halló… _encima de la mesa_.

¿¿Por qué siempre buscaba en los lugares más insólitos y las cosas estaban en los sitios más simples y comunes??

—"¿Hola?" –atendió algo agitada.

—"¡_Sakura_!" –habló la persona del otro lado. Esa voz melodiosa y dulce era imposible de confundir.

—"Tomoyo, hola ¿cómo estás?" –preguntó la castaña sentándose en una de las sillas de su cocina. —"¿Cómo te fue ayer con Eriol?"

Escuchó una risita pícara y luego la respuesta. —"_Bien… realmente excelente. Es todo un hombre… tú sabes…en_-"

—"Sí, sí, ya se… no tienes que… decirlo de esa forma". –respondió Sakura algo avergonzada con las mejillas de un color carmesí. Su amiga rió.

—"_Ay, Sakura… ni que fuéramos unas niñas… apuesto a que ahora estás roja como una cereza_". –expresó con un tono divertido.

—"No es gracioso". –murmuró la ojiverde haciendo un mohín. —"Además no te lo pregunté en _ese_ sentido".

—"_Jijiji… está bien… lo siento, no quería incomodarte_". –se disculpó aún divertida. —"¿_Y a ti_?"

Sakura parpadeó confundida. —"¿A mi qué?"

Tomoyo bufó. —"¡_Sakura! ¡Te estoy preguntando que cómo te fue a ti_!" –exclamó la amatista algo descontrolada por la actitud tan despistada de su amiga. Se hizo un silencio en el que la castaña todavía no podía descifrar las palabras de su amiga. ¿A qué se refería? La escuchó suspirar del otro lado del teléfono. —"_Quería preguntar que cómo te fue a ti con Shaoran_". –le aclaró.

La joven de ojos verdes se sorprendió un poco con la pregunta y frunció el seño. ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? —"Emm… _bien_… me trajo a casa".

—"¿_Y?... ¿Qué más_?"

—"Eso es todo". –contestó como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo. —"¿Tendría que haber algo más?"

—"_No, no quise decir eso… sólo quería saber si habían entablado una relación… de amistad_". –musitó cuidadosamente la morena.

—"No, ninguna relación. Sabes que no me gustan los tipos como él… jamás podría ser su amiga".

—"¿_No te agradó ni un poquito? ¿No te pareció guapo? ¿Nada_?" –cuestionó la amatista rápidamente.

—"No, Tomoyo. No me agradó. Sí, sí es guapo, pero hay otros hombres más agradables que también lo son. Y no, _nada_". –respondió la castaña cansinamente.

¿Acaso siempre que conocía a un hombre su amiga le preguntaría eso?

—"¡¿_Nada de nada_?!"

—"No Tomoyo, _nada de nada._ El tipo es un arrogante egocéntrico al que, justamente, no le importa nada".

La morena suspiró. —"_Bien. Sólo llamaba para invitarte a salir esta noche_".

Sakura se frotó las sienes. Ya se lo imaginaba…

—"¿Salir a dónde?" –cuestionó. Y antes de que Tomoyo pudiera responder algo se prendió en su mente por lo que se apresuró en preguntar. —"No es con Eriol y su amigo ¿verdad?"

La amatista ahogó una risita. —"_No, no te preocupes. Ya me dejaste más que claro que no quieres volver a verlo_". –dijo haciendo que la castaña se aliviara. —"_Vamos a salir con las chicas… hacía mucho que no salíamos todas juntas_".

—"¿Eriol irá?"

—"_No, él tampoco. Me dijo que iba a salir con sus amigos. Por eso organicé esta salida_".

—"¡No me digas!" –exclamó aparentando incredulidad. —"¡¿Le diste permiso a Eriol para salir con amigos?!" –dramatizó estallando en risas.

—"_¡Sakura! Eriol puede hacer lo que quiera con sus amigos mientras no haga algo malo"._ –explicó la amatista, indignada.

Sakura paró de reír y aclaró su garganta. —"Está bien… ¿Iremos a donde siempre?"

—"_Sí_". –respondió del otro lado, y al mismo tiempo pudo escuchar que alguien le daba instrucciones. —"_Tengo que colgar, en unos minutos comenzará el desfile. No lo olvides. Nos veremos ahí a las ocho treinta… __**y se puntual**_" –dijo y cortó la comunicación.

—"Sí Tomoyo… seré puntual…" –farfulló a la nada.

Bien, tendría que prepararse para salir luego.

Hacía tanto que no veía a Rika, Chiharu y a Naoko que no podía esperar. Generalmente siempre rogaba porque no llegara el horario de las citas. Pero esta vez era diferente…

_Esta vez sería diferente_…

¿Por qué tenía ese presentimiento?

Se encogió de hombros. No lo sabía.

Pero quizás sería algo bueno… ¿no?

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

Como siempre… fue arrastrado por su amigo a donde diablos valla a saber uno que éste quería ir.

¿Por qué nunca lo escuchaba? Sordo no estaba, él podría atestiguarlo.

—"¿Qué te parece?" –escuchó que le preguntaron. Se giró y se encontró con un par de lentes y una enorme sonrisa.

Se encogió de hombros. —"Común". –respondió escuetamente.

—"Ah, vamos. El lugar está muy bien… es _cool_".

Shaoran levantó una ceja y lo miró como si los sesos se le estuvieran escapando por la nariz.

¿'_Cool'_? ¿Ese logar era _cool_? ¿Qué diablos significaba 'cool'? ¿Desde cuándo Eriol hablaba tan… _afeminado_?

Bah… la respuesta era obvia…

_Desde que su novia lo mandó a comprarle toallas higiénicas femeninas_…

Probablemente en ese momento se encontró con su yo mujer…

El ambarino bufó. —"Que bueno que te guste este lugar tan… '_cool_', porque a mí me parece de lo más normal". –dijo mirando alrededor de ese lujoso bar en el que habían juegos.

Al decir bar cualquiera se imaginaría un lugar lleno de borrachos y peleas. Pero eso no se le asemejaba en nada.

Era un lugar muy lujoso, con sillas talladas en fino roble con sus mesas. También tenía una barra en la que podían ir a pedir bebidas. Tenía unas tenues luces de colores y mesas de juego.

—"Tomoyo me lo recomendó y hasta ahora no había podido venir a conocerlo. Por eso te traje".

—"¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué siempre a mí? Pudiste haber traído a Ryo o a los otros muchachos… o a tu novia". –apuntó el chico de ojos color miel.

Eriol lo miró. —"No quería que te pusieras celoso". –sonrió cuando el castaño gruñó. —"Tomoyo tuvo que salir con unas amigas y en cuanto a los chicos, los invité, pero cada uno salió con su respectiva novia". –explicó para luego mirarlo. —"Así que tú eras el único libre… después de todo no tienes compromisos… _estás sólo_". –terminó en un tono que se le hizo extraño y sospechoso al ambarino.

Oh, que alivio… lo había llamado como última opción… debería sentirse halagado.

¿Pero por qué ponerle tanto énfasis a las palabras '_estás sólo'_?

—"Sí… tienes razón". –sonrió con malicia. —"Estoy libre, sin compromisos… disfrutando la vida… ¿Qué más puedo pedir?"

El ojiazul lo miró analizándolo y respondió. —"Felicidad".

¿Eh? ¿Felicidad?

Él era feliz… era inmensamente feliz…

A su manera… pero lo era… ¿no?

—"Yo soy feliz, así como estoy". –se defendió nuevamente.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza. —"No, Shaoran, eso no es vida. No eres completamente feliz, deberías intentar realizar experiencias que nunca hiciste… podrías sorprenderte de las cosas tan maravillosas que se sienten".

Él clavó sus ojos en el rostro pálido de su amigo y volvió a sonreír con sorna. —"Tienes razón". –musitó para lo que el ojiazul lo miró extrañado de que hubiera accedido tan pronto. Se suponía que debía ir de a poco… ¿Shaoran se estaba ablandando? —"Debería probar cosas distintas". –continuó haciendo que a su acompañante casi le diera un ataque… ¿Al fin Shaoran habría comprendido que la vida que estaba llevando no era buena? ¿Había entrado en razón? —"Nunca tuve sexo de parado… debería intentarlo". –terminó con una sonrisa autosuficiente, tirando abajo –como una demoledora –todas las erróneas suposiciones de Eriol.

—"No tienes remedio". –dijo negando con su cabeza. —"Pero… ya veremos quien es más astuto". –murmuró lo último en un tono tan bajo que al ambarino le fue imposible escucharlo.

—"Bien, dejemos de hablar de tonterías y hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer… no quiero perder mi valioso tiempo aburriéndome". –cambió de tema el castaño mirando por los alrededores. ¿Quién sería su próxima víctima?

—"Exacto. Viniste a divertirte _con un amigo_, así que eso será lo que haremos". –interrumpió su búsqueda Eriol, sabiendo lo que se proponía el joven.

Shaoran lo ignoró y pasó la mirada por todas las mesas de juegos. No, ahí no había ninguna mujer… claro, no eran lo suficientemente hábiles para jugar un estúpido juego de mesa o al pool.

Las mujeres sólo servían para satisfacer las necesidades del hombre, y nada más que para eso.

Así era como él pensaba y –como creía –que seguiría pensando.

Continuó buscando con su mirada avellana hasta que halló a su presa.

-'¡_Bingo_!' –pensó, mientras una sonrisa coqueta aparecía en sus labios. Cada vez que sonreía así se le hacían dos pocitos a cada extremo de sus labios que le daban un toque aún más sexy, _si eso era posible_.

Tenía la mirada fija en una hermosa mujer morena vestida con un endemoniadamente sexy traje rojo que no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación y que tenía unas piernas increíbles.

Sonrió ladinamente. La de esa noche sería morena… y quien sabe… quizás ésta supiera algo de limpieza… y pudiera ayudarlo… y a lo mejor le durara más de una semana…

¡Eso sería todo un record!

Emprendió el camino hacia la mujer haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de Eriol. Se pasó una mano por sus desordenados cabellos chocolates para darse un aire más sensual…

_Esa sería otra de sus miles de conquistas_…

_Hasta que algo se interpuso en su camino_…

Se sostuvo con sus piernas como pudo. La persona con la que tropezó se le abalanzó tan bruscamente que casi cae de una manera muy vergonzosa. Apenas pudo mantener la compostura. Y vio que la otra persona cayó de espaldas…

_Era una chica_…

Una chica extraña…

_Una chica que se le hacía muy conocida_…

Él se ubicó delante de la muchacha y observó como se sobaba la zona golpeada.

Ella al encontrarse con las piernas de él, se levantó como si el suelo la quemara y sin siquiera mirarlo agachó la cabeza en son de disculpas.

—"¡L-lo siento! Discúlpeme por favor… no lo vi". –dijo ella atolondradamente sin mirarlo a los ojos. Pero Shaoran no necesito que lo mirara para darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

_Era su desafío…_

_La única del millón_…

—"Está bien… no tienes de qué preocuparte". –musitó suavemente para lo cual, ante el reconocimiento de la voz, la cabeza de la castaña se levantó, volando instintivamente sus esmeraldas a los ojos miel del chico.

Ella frunció el seño contrariada y él sonrió –según ella –como un galán de telenovela barata.

¿Es que siempre iba a encontrárselo? ¿Era como un chicle en el zapato, que una vez que se te pegaba no te abandonaba? ¡¿Acaso eran imanes?!

—"Tú otra vez…" –farfulló ella. —"¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?"

Él levantó una ceja. ¿No era eso un lugar público? —"Pues vine con mi amigo… y yo había llegado primero, tú fuiste la que llegaste y se tropezó conmigo". –le contestó con una sonrisa irónica.

Sakura bufó. Iba a contestarle hasta que…

—"¡Sakura!" –gritaron desde una de las mesas. Ella dirigió la mirada hacia donde había venido el grito y sonrió. –"Que bueno que llegaste". –volvió a decir la dulce voz de la amatista que caminó hacia ella.

—"Sí… casi se me hace tarde". –consiguió articular la castaña con un suspiro olvidándose de su otro acompañante que la miraba curioso.

—"¡Shaoran!" –se asombró la pelinegra. —"No sabía que estabas aquí… pensé que saldrían con Eriol".

El joven de cabellos chocolates se giró y señaló a la barra en donde el ojiazul estaba sentado tomando un trago aburrido. —"Sí, él me trajo, dijo que era un buen lugar".

Sakura roló los ojos. ¿¿Justo _ahí_ tenían que ir y justo _ese_ día??

Tomoyo sonrió. —"Ah, ya veo… ¡pero que coincidencia! Yo también quise traer a Sakura y las chicas aquí… lo que me recuerda…" –miró a Sakura. —"Las chicas no vendrán… es una pena cancelaron a último momento por unos problemas". –terminó con un tono desanimado.

La ojiverde la miró dubitativa. ¿Todas tuvieron problemas? ¿Justo hoy? ¿A todas les tuvo que pasar algo?

_Eso era extraño_…

—"Es una pena…" –murmuró. —"Entonces creo que no tenemos nada más que hacer aqu-"

—"¡Claro que tenemos cosas que hacer! Vinimos a divertirnos y eso haremos, estén o no ellas. Además hace mucho que no jugamos al pool ¡a ti te encanta Sakura!" –la interrumpió Tomoyo.

—"Sí pero…"

—"¿Te gusta jugar al pool?" –esta vez fue el ambarino quien la interrumpió algo sorprendido.

La castaña lo miró dudosa y asintió. —"Sí… generalmente jugamos en parejas con nuestras amigas… aunque a ellas no les gusta demasiado".

Shaoran puso una mano en su mentón… así que a esta chica le gustaba jugar al pool.

Era toda una caja de sorpresas…

_Un cofre de Pandora_…

—"¡Kyaa! ¡Esa tipa se le está acercando a Eriol!" –exclamó la morena sobresaltando a ambos castaños, quienes la miraron algo sorprendidos mientras ella se iba dando grandes zancadas hacia el pobre Eriol, el cual estaba intentando sacarse de encima a una mujer que se le había acercado.

Sakura sonrió y negó con la cabeza… Tomoyo nunca cambiaría… eso era bueno.

—"Creo que por ahora ellos estarán algo ocupados… ¿no crees?" –preguntó la voz masculina muy sugestivamente.

Suspiró exasperada. ¿Ese tipo no sabía utilizar otros tonos de voz que no sean esos?

¡Hasta ella que era una despistada de primera se daba cuenta!

—"Sí, eso parece". –respondió cortante. –"Me voy a mi casa… avísale a Tomoyo por favor".

—"Espera". –dijo tomándola del brazo con una de sus muy cálidas y fuertes manos. —"Es muy temprano para irse… la noche recién comienza".

Sakura levantó una ceja. —"No tengo nada que hacer aquí… mis amigas no están y Tomoyo…" –señaló hacia donde se estaba llevando a cavo una 'casi' batalla campal, con Eriol en medio. —"creo que estará ocupada por un buen tiempo".

—"No las necesitas a ellas…" –refutó él acercándosele. —"Yo tampoco tengo nada que hacer… podemos _complementarnos juntos_…" –dijo en un tono tan seductor que quiso reír por dentro de sí mismo. ¿Por qué demonios reparaba en semejante mata hormonas si no le hacía caso? ¿Por qué perdía su tiempo si ella no caía?

_Era por orgullo_… eso era más que obvio.

Pero ella no caía…

-'_Sí va a caer_…' –se dijo mientras la miraba intensamente.

La ojiverde dio un paso atrás sintiéndose pequeña ante esas brasas que eran mostraban los ojos ámbar del hombre… parecían dos bolas de fuego… de un fuego cálido… _pasional_…

—"No… iba a irme a casa". –quiso retomar su camino pero…

—"No puedes negarme una partida de pool".

Ella paró en seco. ¿La estaba desafiando?

—"O… ¿es que acaso tienes miedo de que te gane?" –continuó el castaño con una maliciosa sonrisa.

_**Sí**__, la estaba desafiando_…

Sakura volteó para enfrentarse a él. —"Tú serás el que tendrá miedo". –contestó.

Ella podía ser muy amable… pero ante un desafío podía ser la peor de todas las leonas. ¡Y más si la desafiaban en el pool! Su hermano le había enseñado a jugar.

—"Eso quiero verlo… hasta que no lo vea, no lo creeré". –dijo él. —"Las mujeres no saben mucho de esas cosas".

¡Ah, no! Eso fue el estallido…

—"¡Bien! ¡Te lo demostraré!" –soltó ella mientras las llamas se encendían en sus ojos verdes.

Shaoran la miró curioso. Ella era extraña…

Y cada vez se le hacía más misteriosa…

Un misterio que quería descifrar… como fuera.

—"Morderás el polvo…" –continuó ella.

—"Ya lo veremos… ya lo veremos". –contradijo con una sonrisa. —"Pero…" –Sakura lo miró interrogante. –"Pongamos un precio".

—"¿Un precio?"

—"Ajá… si yo gano, tú harás lo que yo te pida… _sin importar qué_…"

Ella entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué le pediría? Seguramente por lo poco que conocía a ese hombre y por su apariencia de mujeriego podía pedirle… ¿Un beso?

¡Bah! Que importaba… _no pensaba perder_.

—"¿Y si yo gano?" –preguntó.

El ambarino sonrió misteriosamente. —"Puedes pedir lo que quieras… puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo… _estaré a tu completa disposición_".

Sakura lo pensó por un momento. ¿Qué podía perder? La cosa se podía poner interesante.

No tenía nada que hacer y si ganaba podría pedirle que la dejara de molestar… o alguna otra cosa… quizás unos chocolates, o cualquier cosa.

Si él ganaba… no sabía bien lo que le pediría… pero quizás sería algo así como una cita… o un beso…

Oh, no… él no iba a ganar. Temblaba al sólo pensarlo, pero no podía echarse para atrás.

Ella ganaría…

_De eso no cabía duda_…

—"Trato hecho". –dijo firmemente mientras le extendía la mano para que el castaño la tomara.

—"Es un trato". –sonrió él cerrando el convenio con un apretón. Definitivamente _tenía _que ganar. Si ganaba, muchas de las puertas con esa chica se abrirían y podría conseguir lo que se había propuesto desde que la conoció…

_Ganaría…_

Ganaría y haría valer su premio…

Con creces…

_Las fichas ya estaban echadas…_

_Ahora el destino jugaría con ellos…_

_Porque ese trato… podría convertirse en algo que cambiaría sus vidas…_

_De una manera radical…_

_En el que ninguno de los dos…_

_Podría hacer algo más… que seguir con el juego…_

_**

* * *

****Notas de autora:**_

¡¡Waaaa!! ¡Siii! ¡Por fin! Llegamos a lo que yo quería. Estoy feliz, tan feliz n.n se que el capítulo me quedó más largo de lo que había calculado, pero no podía ni quería cortarlo. Espero que lo disfruten leyendo tanto como yo disfruté al escribirlo y que como siempre me dejen sus opiniones. Jaja en una parte, quise crear una confusión… espero que se hayan dado cuenta en dónde… ji ji.

¿Vieron? Les dije que las cosas se iban a definir un poco en este capítulo. ¿Quién creen que gane ese trato? Tenemos razones por ambos lados para querer que cada cual gane… ¿pero quién creen ustedes que valla a ganarlo?

En el próximo capítulo sabrán quien lo gana y cómo se van a volver las cosas a partir de ese suceso… créanme, el próximo capítulo va a ser uno de mis favoritos n.n aún no tengo nada escrito, pero con lo que pienso poner, creo que también a ustedes va a gustarles.

En este capi di unos cuantos indicios sobre algunas cosas que en un futuro podrán afectar… espero que los hayan notado.

Sólo quiero preguntar una cosa más ¿no les importa que los capítulos sean así de largos, o sí? Si a alguien le resulta así, no dude en decírmelo, intentaré hacerlos más cortos. Lo que pasa es que a mi siempre me gustaron los capítulos largos, XD también soy lectora, pero no se si a todos les guste así… por eso quiero que me lo digan.

Bien, me despido n.n

¡¡Dejen sus Reviews!!

¡Nos vemos!** :D**

**2/05/08**


	4. ¿Me quieres dentro o fuera?

**Apostando al Amor**

**By**

**Goddess Aeris**

**Capítulo 4**

"_**La pesadilla comienza… ¿me quieres dentro o fuera?"**_

_Y ahí estaba_…

Con maleta en manos…

Con su gato en brazos…

Y con la peor aura fúnebre que se había visto jamás…

¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto?

¡Demonios! Ella misma se había metido en ese lío y ahora no podría escapar…

_Tenía que cumplir con su condena_…

Lo que le había sorprendido fue el hecho de que tanto Eriol como Tomoyo se habían tomado bien la '_gran noticia'_ como si fuera algo tan bueno. No pudo comprender la mirada de su mejor amiga, jamás la miraba de esa manera… tan… tan… _melancólica y dulce_. No la entendió… ¿por qué?

Pero lo que sí tenía muy claro y se sabía mejor que el abecedario, era que no iba a darle el gusto a ese hombre de intimidarla. Por ningún motivo iba a dar un solo paso atrás…

Tenía su orgullo y jamás dejaría de cumplir con algo que había prometido…

No podía…

Aunque fuera algo tan irracional… no podía.

_Simplemente no podía_…

_**Flash Back**_

—¡¿QUÉ?! –se escuchó un grito por todo el lugar que hizo que muchas personas voltearan para ver lo que sucedía.

—"Shh… no grites… no quiero armar un escándalo". –dijo una voz masculina.

—"¡¿Armar un escándalo?!" –exclamó la esmeralda, indignada. —"¡Esto ya es un escándalo! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!"

—"Pues no… no bromeo". –se encogió de hombros. —"Hicimos un trato ¿lo recuerdas? Cada quien pediría lo que quisiera… yo gané y estoy reclamando mi premio". –finalizó con una sonrisa.

Ella lo miró exasperada y desesperada al mismo tiempo. ¡¿Cómo fue posible?! ¡Estaba tan segura que ganaría que no midió las consecuencias! ¡Ahora tendría que cumplir con lo que él le había pedido!

¡Era una idea descabellada! No podía creer que le pidiera _eso_…

No podía pedirle _eso_…

¡¿Por qué?!

¡¿Por qué a _ella_?! ¡¿Y por qué _**eso**_?!

—"¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices? ¿Cumplirás con lo que prometiste o escaparás como una traidora cobarde?" –la apresuró él, al ver que ella estaba llevando a cabo una batalla interna. Apenas se estaba conteniendo la risa al ver las diversas expresiones que adoptaba el bello rostro de la castaña.

Sakura suspiró apesadumbrada. ¿Qué más podría hacer? Lo hecho, hecho estaba…

—"Está bien… no tengo opción". –susurró entre dientes. —"¿Cuándo?"

Shaoran sonrió con arrogancia y se hizo el desentendido. —"¿Cómo que cuándo? Creo que no me entendiste…"

—"¿Qué quieres decir?"

—"No hay un cuando… es un _periodo_". –respondió con una actitud triunfante.

La castaña lo miró sin entender. —"¿Periodo? No te entiendo… se claro".

—"Todo un mes… tu mes de vacaciones… _sólo para mí_". –su sonrisa se amplió. —"_En mi departamento, con estadía incluida_".

Los ojos verdes de la muchacha se abrieron de par en par, hasta parecer que saldrían de sus cuencas. ¿Todo un mes? ¿Su mes de vacaciones?

¡¿En su departamento?!

Quiso articular palabra. Decirle que no podía hacerle eso… que era algo inhumano, cruel… pero nada salió. Simplemente no podía… ¿cómo era que llegaron a ese punto tan desquiciado en una apuesta?

Él al ver que ella no reaccionaba y parecía al borde de un desmayo continuó, intentando acallar la risa que estaba atorada en su garganta. —"No te estoy pidiendo nada tan grave como que tengamos _sexo salvaje_…" –'_por ahora'_, pensó. —"Lo único que pido es que _**seas mi empleada de la limpieza**_".

**o.o..o.o..o.o.o..o.o..o.o..o.o..o. o..o.o..o.o..o.o..o**.o

Tomoyo y Eriol miraban la escena de lejos, no querían meterse en los asuntos de sus amigos; la amatista ya estaría en medio de esos dos, pero el joven de ojos azules la detuvo, dándole una sonrisa cómplice.

Quizás las cosas se pondrían divertidas…

_Peligrosamente divertidas_…

Sólo esperaba que su amigo no echara todo a perder, y que al fin, pasara lo que tanto había querido desde que había despertado de su letargo de juventud al límite.

Por su parte, Tomoyo esperaba que su amiga no cayera redondita en medio de pleno bar. Conocía perfectamente como era Sakura, y nunca iba a dejar de cumplir con lo que había prometido, pero Li no le daba buena espina; sabía que algo se traía entre manos, al igual que Eriol, aunque sus metas eran completamente distintas. Ella lo sabía, pero no estaba segura de que fuera lo mejor… para ninguno de ellos… ni para Sakura, ni para Shaoran.

_No después de tanto sufrimiento_…

Su amiga sólo se merecía ser feliz… y Shaoran, bueno, Shaoran era un mujeriego de lo peor.

Aunque Eriol también lo fue… _antes de conocerla_.

No tenía idea de lo que podía hacer, o de que pensar, así que simplemente, dejó que su amiga resolviera sus problemas; a veces se comportaba muy maternal con ella, siendo que tenían la misma edad… debería dejar de sobreprotegerla tanto… pero eso era algo que le había prometido… _hacía tiempo_.

_Esta, sería la primera vez, que rompería su promesa…_

_Sólo para apostar al futuro de su mejor amiga_…

**o.o..o.o..o.o.o..o.o..o.o..o.o..o. o..o.o..o.o..o.o..o**.o

Sakura salió de su trance y miró al castaño, directamente, a los ojos. —"No tengo nada en contra de limpiar tu departamento… ¿Pero por qué un mes? ¿Por qué tengo que quedarme allí?"

—"Eso es un bono extra que yo pido por haber ganado". –sonrió con suficiencia. —"Puedo asegurarte que no te arrepentirás".

Ella suspiró y se mordió un dedo, nerviosa. Eso casi lo enloqueció… era un acto tan inocente y sensual que…

—"¿Tengo alguna otra opción?" –cuestionó esperanzada, interrumpiendo sus morbosos pensamientos.

—"En lo absoluto".

—"¿Cuándo comienzo?" –preguntó, ya resignada.

Shaoran sonrió, por fin la tendría en sus manos y muy pronto… _en su cama_. —"Exactamente, mañana_… veinticinco de noviembre_".

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Sí, así había sido.

Así comenzó y se extendería su martirio por todo ese mes.

Y ella que había pensado que iba a relajarse.

_Que equivocada estaba_…

Suspiró, ya lo había decidido, no se mostraría indecisa ni miedosa, y mucho menos arrepentida. Afrontaría su derrota como la mujer hecha y derecha que era, con honestidad, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer; no le molestaba tener que limpiar su departamento… lo que sí le molestaba, era tener que pasar todo ese tiempo ahí…

_Con él_…

¿¿Por qué?? ¿¡Por qué tenía que pasar tiempo ahí!?

Eso que le había dicho, de que era un castigo, era una completa mentira muy mal fundada… ese hombre no tenía imaginación… ¿Para qué querría tenerla cerca?

Quizás él pensaba que ella no cumpliría y pretendía vigilarla…

_Que equivocado estaba él también_…

No la conocía en nada; no sabía que Sakura Kinomoto siempre, siempre pero siempre cumplía con su deber.

Tomó todo el valor que podía, escuchando los perezosos maullidos de su gato, era temprano, más temprano de lo que acostumbraba a levantarse. Era una hermosa mañana de noviembre, fría, pero hermosa; con las calles empapadas por el rocío de la noche. Las hojas de los árboles caídas dándole toques dorados y rojizos a las veredas de las casas y los departamentos.

Se acercó al portero eléctrico del lujoso edificio al que tenía que dirigirse según lo que decía el papel que el castaño le había entregado la noche anterior, con una muy elegante ortografía. Volvió a mirar el papel para cerciorarse de ser la dirección correcta y tocó el timbre del piso número 12 E.

Esperó por unos minutos pero nadie contestó, volvió a tocar, pero tampoco dio resultados. Lo hizo nuevamente… _nada_.

Frunció el seño. Ya demasiado estaba haciendo al estar ahí y no huir despavorida como para que él no estuviera en su departamento. ¡Pero si le había dicho que fuera temprano! ¡Maldición!

¿Acaso se estaba burlando y ella había caído como una idiota?

¿Sería eso?

Bueno, sí, quizás era la explicación más sencilla y lógica; la idea de estar ahí era más que descabellada.

Suspiró, tal vez sí había sido una broma…

Iba a darse la vuelta, si él la veía, si supiera que se le había creído como la ingenua que era, se mataría de la risa; y es que cualquiera lo haría. Sólo ella podía caer en algo tan tonto como eso. Estaba bajando los escasos escalones de la fachada del edificio cuando sintió una voz adormilada por el portero eléctrico.

—"¿Hola? ¿Quién es?" –escuchó una voz gruesa que distinguía como la de Li.

Se mordió el labio, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Tendría que decirle que estaba allí? ¿Y si él se reía? ¿Y si se burlaba de ella por haber caído? Era obvio que no la esperaba si estaba tan dormido.

¡Bah! Qué importaba ahora… lo que él pensara le valía un rábano.

Sakura se acercó al portero y tomando todo el aire que podía se atrevió a hablar… total, ¿qué mal podría causarle que él se le riera en la cara? Verdaderamente no le importaba. Quizás un poco, pero no mucho.

—"Soy Sakura, Sakura _Kinomoto_". –dijo entre dientes, resaltando su apellido. —"No sé si lo recuerdas, pero venía a _cumplir con mi condena_". –suspiró y escuchó un ruido extraño; al no obtener respuesta, sólo continuó. —"Si no quieres, no me ofenderé para nada, estaré feliz de la vida, creo que de todos modos, esto era una broma, bien te salió muy bien, así que dejémonos de tonterías. Ya hiciste lo que querías, me tienes aquí, muerta de frío, con muchísimas cosas encima; en serio te felicito, ahora lo único que quiero es irme a mi casa. ¿Está bien?". –esperó un momento, pero no obtuvo respuestas; bufó cansada al ver que su gato estaba inquieto, ya no pensaba soportar más esta situación. —"De acuerdo, has lo que quieras, yo me voy".

Se dio la vuelta directo para irse, iba a ser libre. Todo había sido una broma.

_Por suerte_…

Pero, definitivamente… ella no _tenía_ lo que llamaban suerte.

—"¡Espera!" –escuchó a sus espaldas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza rogando a todos los cielos que lo que había escuchado fuera producto de su loca imaginación o un maullido de su gato. Pero, lamentablemente, por ahora estaba cuerda, y su gato, profundamente dormido.

Se volteó y se encontró con un panorama digno de hacer babear hasta a una morsa, que haría que, a cualquier mujer se le cayera la ropa interior.

Ahí estaba Shaoran Li, jadeando de cansancio, con una camisa desabrochada que dejaba a la vista gran parte de su buen formado pecho, y unos shorts de pijamas que no dejaban gran parte de sus piernas a la imaginación…

Y por ser un hombre… _que piernas_…

Él notó la mirada de ella y sonrió. Ese era el efecto que causaba en _todas_, pero para su sorpresa, Sakura, rápidamente, desvió la mirada para verlo directo a los ojos. El castaño se encontró con dos orbes esmeraldas que se veían cansadas y denotaban fastidio. Mucho fastidio.

Sonrió al recordar que la había visto hablar por el portero eléctrico, siendo que él había bajado las escaleras corriendo al escuchar la primera frase de la conversación.

—"Viniste". –fue lo único que pudo decir, y se recriminó a sí mismo. ¿Qué idiota diría eso si la tenía delante? ¡Él era un hombre experimentado, no un estúpido adolescente! A menos que fuera una de sus tantas alucinaciones, la chica estaba ahí. ¿¡Por qué tenía que ser tan idiota cuando menos lo necesitaba!?

—"Eso es lo que parece ¿no? Ya estoy aquí, cumpliste tu venganza, caí en la broma. Listo, todos felices, ahora, adiós". –la miró extrañado mientras ella se alejaba con dos bultos en sus brazos. no había entendido gran parte de lo que había dicho.

¿Venganza? ¿Broma?

¿De qué demonios hablaba?

Se acercó a ella rápidamente y la tomó de la muñeca. —"Espera, ¿de qué hablas?" –preguntó levantando una ceja. La vio rolar los ojos y suspirar.

—"De venir aquí".

La miró extrañado. —"Esto no era ninguna broma".

Ella levantó la cabeza con unos ojos tan brillantes como los de un perrito desvalido. Eso _casi_ lo enterneció. —"¿Cómo que no? ¿No era una broma? ¿Por qué?"

Volvió a mirarla, pero esta vez con una sonrisa ladina. Ella roló los ojos, ¿Cuándo aprendería que con ella, eso no servía?

Aparentemente_, nunca_…

—"Sólo puedo decirte que nada de lo que dije fue una broma, ¿qué te hizo pensar eso?"

Ella entrecerró los ojos. —"Dijiste que estuviera temprano, estuve esperando y tocando varias veces el timbre hasta que abrieras, pero nada pasó ¿es esa suficiente razón?" –contestó irónica.

Los ojos ámbar de Shaoran brillaron de deseo.

Ella estaba enfadada…

Y se veía endemoniadamente sexy así…

Que lo estuviera de por vida…

Y él se encargaría de eso.

Se encogió de hombros haciendo rabiar aún más a la castaña. —"Si tú malinterpretas las cosas, no es mi culpa; y si tardé, lo siento, estaba cansado… _mi noche estuvo muy movida_". –terminó con esa típica sonrisita de niño travieso que encolerizó mucho más a Sakura.

¿Cuál era el punto? A ella no le interesaban sus andanzas como para que le estuviera insinuando eso. Una cosa era ser ingenua, pero otra era ser estúpida. La joven de ojos verdes sabía muy bien a lo que se refería y no le interesaba en lo absoluto.

Bufó exasperada y acomodó a su gato en sus brazos, al parecer, él no lo había notado. —"Ya que, desgraciadamente, todo es cierto, ¿me dejarás pasar o no?" –lo sabía, estaba siendo grosera con él como no lo era con nadie, pero no podía evitarlo. Era algo que nacía de lo más profundo de su alma, además tenía los brazos y los dedos adormecidos de frío.

—"¡Hey! Está bien, qué genio". –dijo él entre risas. Tomó su maleta como todo un caballero y la guió dentro del edificio.

Ella podía notar la intensa y calcinante mirada del castaño. La veía de arriba abajo y eso no le gustaba para nada. ¿Tenía monos colgados en la ropa o qué?

Le dio una mirada de pocos amigos, y él no pudo hacer más que ampliar su sonrisa.

Notó que al ambarino le brillaron los ojos y dibujó una expresión que no pudo describir… acaso era de… ¿orgullo? ¿Autosuficiencia? ¿Por qué? ¿Era porque ella había acudido a cumplir con la tonta apuesta?

Sacudió su cabeza sacándose esos pensamientos; estaba viendo cosas en donde no las había sólo porque estaba cansada y no quería que pasara nada de toda esa farsa.

_Pero pasaba_…

_Terriblemente_…

Sí, así era y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Las cosas estaban pasando y todo se le estaba yendo de las manos. No le gustaba que las cosas no tuvieran su forma; no le gustaba no tener el control de lo que la rodeaba…

Y, definitivamente, no le gustaba que fuera a pasar lo que había _sucedido en el pasado_… cuando no tenía un control…

Cuando era una chiquilla tonta e inexperta de la vida, que sólo dejaba que sus instintos la guiaran…

¿Instintos? Quiso reír ante sus propios pensamientos; ella era una estúpida con todas las letras… no tenía instintos_… de ningún tipo_; sólo tenía sentimientos, pero gran parte de ellos estaban _destrozados_…

Pero ya no más.

_Nunca más terminaría así…_

_Jamás…_

Lo siguió hasta el interior de la fachada del edificio; estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando él frenó su caminar para detenerse en frente del elevador, por lo que no pudo evitar chocarse con una muy bien formada espalda.

—"Lo- lo siento". –dijo Sakura inconcientemente. Estaba tan acostumbrada a estrellarse con las personas que las palabras sólo fluían de sus labios.

El ambarino venía viéndola desde que había ingresado al lugar, era irremediablemente extraña. Como toda la palabra podría describirla…

Extraña…

No recordaba ver a alguien que se perdiera tanto en sus cavilaciones, él solía hacerlo, pero no de esa manera.

—"Está bien, es sólo que estás emocionada". –respondió Shaoran ganándose una mirada asesina de la castaña. —"Quiero decir que no todos los días te ofrecen unas vacaciones _placenteras_ y, por sobre todas las cosas, gratis". –volvió a hablar con una sonrisa sagaz.

Sakura desvió la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

Sí, definitivamente el tipo era el _ego_ en persona.

Ambos subieron en el ascensor y lo vio marcar el piso doce.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio que no podían romper. Shaoran podía escuchar una respiración acompasada, pero no era la de ella…

¡Bah! ¡Qué importaba! Tenía que decir algo, cualquier cosa…

_Menos algo estúpido_…

No sabía qué decirle, la chica estaba tan callada que apenas respiraba, y él no era alguien que se caracterizara por ser muy hábil para iniciar una conversación, y ¡menos con una mujer!

Con las mujeres no se hablaba…

Sólo las escuchaba… cuando… ejem.

Pero debía intentar algo, _tenía _que intentar cualquier cosa.

_Sus planes podrían irse al tacho…_

_Y más pronto de lo que se imaginaba…_

_**No**__, eso __**no**__ pasaría._

—"Cuando tardé fue porque el ascensor no llegaba, pero da gracias a que tengo una buena consistencia física para bajar por las escaleras". –sí, un patético intento de charla, pero algo era algo ¿no?

Ella volteó hacia él, encontrándose esos ojos miel que tanto la fastidiaban a pesar de no conocerlo en lo absoluto. —"Es lo menos que podías hacer, después de todo estoy aquí para servirte".

Él sonrió. —"Era lo justo ¿no? Así lo habíamos establecido; tú perdiste, yo _gané_".

La vio resoplar. —"Sí, así fue y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haber hecho tal estupidez. Después de todo dicen que todo ser humano tiene cinco minutos de tonto, esos fueron los míos".

Aunque a veces tenía más de cinco minutos de tonta…

El castaño levantó una ceja. —"¿Cinco minutos de tonto? Yo creo que fue bastante inteligente de tu parte".

Sakura sólo ignoró el comentario ¿para qué seguir refutando algo con lo que no valía la pena desgastarse? Era como pedirle al manzano que diera frutillas; o hacer que un león sea vegetariano.

_Algo simplemente imposible_…

Por _leyes e instintos_ naturales…

—"Pero…" –comenzó llamando la atención de él. —"En serio será… ¿todo el mes? Es decir, creo que es demasiado, y con dos o tres días tu departamento quedaría limpio, yo…"

—"La ropa se lava más seguido que eso, y los seres humanos debemos comer todos los días". –la interrumpió Shaoran.

La joven de ojos verdes entrecerró los ojos, levantando una ceja. —"Los seres humanos debemos comer más que un mes, yo diría que toda la vida. ¿Qué harás cuando se termine el mes?"

Lo vio encogerse de hombros. —"Tú estarás provisoria, ese mes me dará tiempo para buscar a alguien más, o…" –la miró con una sonrisa tan grande que pensaba que luego tendría que hacerse un liftin en todo el rostro para estirar las partes que quedarían colgando. A la castaña le dio mala espina aquello. —"si tú quieres y si haces bien tu trabajo, puedes quedarte con él… creo que será muy divertido". –'_No sabes cuanto'_ quiso agregar.

—"No creo que fregar pisos y lavar tu ropa sea algo _muy divertido_". –contestó con sorna.

Él sonrió. No, eso no sería lo divertido.

Lo divertido sería…

El sonido del elevador deteniéndose lo sacó de sus pensamientos… de sus _morbosos_ pensamientos…

Las puertas automáticas se abrieron, y ambos salieron, nuevamente sumergidos en el silencio; no había muchas cosas que decir.

Ahora Shaoran lo comprendía, cuanto más pronto la tuviera, podría librarse de ella fácilmente. Saciaría el interés que había despertado en él por esa chica y cumpliría sus caprichos y promesas así mismo… _a su ego_.

Además, la chica, quizás, ni supiera lo que era una aspiradora, tanto así como todas las demás.

_Como todas_…

Sacó las llaves que había depositado en uno de los bolsillos de sus shorts y la encajó en la cerradura de la puerta, e iba a abrirla cuando la puerta 'F', que se encontraba cerca de allí se abrió. Una anciana con un rostro amable se asomó por el pórtico, para mirar a ambos jóvenes, en especial a la chica de ojos verdes.

Luego volteó a Shaoran y negó con la cabeza. –"Ay, muchacho, nunca aprenderás, pero estoy segura de que algún día lo entenderás, tu gruía llegará… sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde". –dijo para luego salir tan tranquila de ahí y tomar el ascensor hasta la planta baja, seguida de la mirada desconcertada de la esmeralda y la aburrida de Shaoran.

—"¿Qué fue eso?" –preguntó la castaña.

Lo vio encogerse de hombros. —"Sólo la loca de la vecina, la señora Momishi, está más loca que una cabra".

Sakura se detuvo unos momentos; esa señora no parecía para nada loca, al contrario, lucía como alguien sabia. Seguramente rondaría los sesenta y cinco años de edad.

—"¿A qué se refería con lo que dijo?" –volvió a preguntar, mientras él abría la puerta y le dejaba el paso libre.

—"No tengo la menor idea". –contestó fingiendo ignorancia. Él sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería… a toda su vida… _sexual_. —"Tú sabes, a los locos hay que darles la razón".

No, esa señora no parecía para nada, alguien insano. Entonces sonrió ¿a los locos había que darle la razón? —"Sí, sí, tienes toda la razón. Estás en lo cierto". –le dijo al castaño, haciendo que éste la mirara por el rabillo del ojo.

Con que la chica no era tan poco audaz como parecía ¿no?

Pues eso ya lo comprobaría…

Cuan audaz podría llegar a ser…

Ella ingresó al departamento y si era posible su mandíbula cayó hasta la planta baja. Se notaba que era el departamento de un millonario, los muebles –los pocos extremos que podían verse de ellos –eran de diseño y muy finos; el enorme televisor de plasma y el piso revestido con una hermosa alfombra verde oscuro.

Era el departamento de un millonario _desordenado…_

Y así era, porque todo estaba lleno de ropa, cajas de pizza y comida china, esparcidas por todos lados; en el suelo, en los sofás, sobre la televisión, y eso que únicamente podía ver el living. No quería saber cómo estarían el resto de las habitaciones…

Aparentemente, tendría un trabajo muy duro…

_No se imaginaría cuanto_…

Se acercó a uno de los sillones y depositó allí a su gato, para luego tocarse la espalda.

_-'Debes hacer dieta, Kero'_ –pensó, sonriendo levemente. El gato color miel comenzó a desperezarse; era un gato muy malicioso, se despertaba ahora que ya habían llegado a destino.

Sintió que alguien se acercaba por atrás. Sabía quien era… era la única persona en el lugar aparte de ella, pero lo que no podía soportar era ese calor que embargó su espalda cuando él estuvo cerca.

¡Por Dios! ¡Ni siquiera la tocaba! ¿Tanto calor emanaba de ese hombre?

—"¿Q-Qué es '_eso_'?" –escuchó que preguntaba a sus espaldas… _muy cerca_. Sakura se alejó y volteó para mirarlo; notó que estaba viendo directamente a su gato.

La castaña levantó una ceja sin poder evitarlo. ¿Qué? ¿No sabía lo que era? —"Es un gato". –respondió simplemente.

—"¡Ya sé que es un gato!"

—"Si sabes ¿para qué preguntas?"

Él la miró, borrando todo rastro de sonrisa de galán que podía haber quedado en su rostro. —"¿Qué hace aquí? ¿¡Qué demonios hace esa bola de pelos en mi sofá!?" –exclamó fuera de sus casillas.

Ella lo miró extrañada. ¿Por qué estaba tan alterado? Su cara se estaba poniendo algo roja…

—"Es _mí_ gato". –respondió la castaña, haciéndole frente a esos orbes dorados con destellos chocolates. —"Es común que lo trajera, si yo estoy aquí, Kero estará conmigo".

El quiso reír como un loco. ¡Demonios! Había pensado que era un abrigo de piel o algo así, ¡jamás imagino que esa cosa estaría viva!

¿Cómo que _'Kero'_ estaría con ella mientras estuviera ahí? ¿Qué clase de nombre de mierda era ese?

¡Maldición! ¡Qué importaba _eso_ ahora!

Lo que concernía era esa endemoniada bola de pelos, ¡maldición, maldición! ¡Jamás previo algo como eso! Nunca se imaginó en esos pequeños detalles.

¿¡Cómo iba a saber que ella tenía un gato!?

Era todo un genio en el planeamiento de una empresa, pero no podía prever detalles como esos… esto estaba mal… _muy mal_.

¿Acaso estaría perdiendo su toque? ¿Estaría dejando de ser atractivo para el género femenino? ¿¡Tendría que tomar clases!?

**No**.

No era _eso_.

Definitivamente, no lo era.

Aunque unas clases de seducción extras no le vendrían mal. La excelencia no se alcanza en tan poco tiempo. ¿Existiría ese tipo de clases?

Y dale otra vez con lo mismo… pensando tonterías, nuevamente. El pelo de gato no sólo afectaba su cuerpo, sino también a su cerebro.

_De una manera muy nociva_.

Suspiró tratando de calmarse, no ganaba nada con pedirle a esa chica las cosas de mala manera, ya había comprobado que podía llegar a ser muy testaruda cuando quería. Enfrentó la mirada verdosa que no se había despegado de él.

—"Mira, no puede quedarse". –dijo lo más calmado que podía aparentar.

—"Entonces yo tampoco". –contestó la castaña en el mismo tono.

Si hubiese sido posible, la habría atravesado con la mirada. ¿Por qué no lograba entender algo tan sencillo como que el maldito gato no podía quedarse? ¿Qué estaba esperando que hiciera? ¿¡Suplicar!? —"Entiende, el gato no puede quedarse, soy alérgico a los animales, y es una alergia de grado; si sigue aquí, esparciendo las partículas de esa bola de pelos, me inflaré más que un pez globo". –explicó entre dientes.

¡Maldición! ¡No tenía por qué haberle contado eso!

Vio que en el rostro de la muchacha aparecía una pequeña sonrisa… _una maliciosa sonrisita_.

Frunció el seño ¿qué se traía ella entre manos? ¿¡Sería que el traidor de Eriol habría abierto su enorme bocota!?

—"Es mi gato, si él se queda, yo me quedo; si se va, yo me voy". –dijo Sakura, encogiéndose de hombros. —"Tan simple como eso, pero… _por lo visto_, tú eres alérgico, así que tendremos que irnos". –terminó haciendo el ademán de volver a tomar en brazos al felino que aún estaba desperezándose en el sofá.

Shaoran entrecerró los ojos. ¿Ella quería guerra?

_Pues, eso tendría_.

Se acercó a ella, y la jaló de la muñeca arrinconándola contra la pared y atrapándola con su cuerpo _muy peligrosamente_. —"No, Sakura, tú de aquí no te vas". –musitó muy cerca de su rostro. La castaña estaba anonadada, no podía moverse y apenas se sostenía porque sus rodillas parecían gelatina.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta, de que la había llamado Sakura, eso no le gustó. —"Te había dicho que me llamaras Kinomoto". –escupió con el seño fruncido. ¿Eso era lo primero que tenía que decirle? ¿Por qué no mejor le decía que se apartara?

Es que el calor de su cuerpo era tan…

_-'¡Basta!'_ –se dijo a sí misma.

—"No". –lo escuchó decir. —"Ahora viviremos juntos, por todo un mes; no pienso utilizar esa _frialdad_ contigo…" –dijo acercándose más a ella, pudo ver el temor en esos ojos verdes, pero eso fue disfrazado, rápidamente, por un seño fruncido. —"Y espero que lo mismo hagas conmigo". –terminó para luego separarse de ella, dejándola completamente desconcertada.

Shaoran sonrió, la había puesto nerviosa, _muy nerviosa_ por más que ella tratara de ocultarlo, y eso le gustaba; pero había aprendido algo con esta chica, por eso iría de a poco, no quería tirar todo el poco y casi nulo avance que había logrado, por la borda.

Sin embargo podría disfrutar de sus éxitos mucho mejor si su cuerpo no estuviese reaccionando al maldito pelo de gato que estaba dispersándose en el ambiente; le provocaba picazón en la nariz y le estaban comenzando a arder los ojos, además de que ya estaba sintiendo su cara caliente.

Necesitaba sacar a ese gato de ahí.

_¡Urgente!_

Se dirigió hacia el sofá tratando de respirar lo menos posible; si llegaba a inflarse como un globo aerostático frente a ella, sería la humillación más grande de su vida.

—"¡Oye! ¿Qué haces?" –cuestionó Sakura, saliendo de su estado de estupefacción, al ver lo que el ambarino estaba tratando de hacer.

—"Tengo que sacarlo de aquí". –respondió apresurado. Estaba entrando a un estado de desesperación bastante importante, en el que no le importaba qué tan mal le contestara a la chica, tenía que sacar a esa bola de pelos, y rápido.

Tomó al gato amarillo del pelaje, llevándose un quejido no tan contento del felino. Él no era delicado con esas cosas que causaban su alergia; malditos animales, no sabía para qué mierda existían, si no hacían más que dormir.

Iba a sacarlo fuera del departamento, cuando Sakura se interpuso en su camino. —"Baja a mi gato ¡ahora!"

Shaoran hizo caso omiso a la orden y simplemente iba a apartarla cuando sintió una mordedura en su mano. —"¡Mierda!" –exclamó mirando la zona afectada.

¡El maldito gato se había atrevido a morderlo! Endemoniada bola de pelos, la próxima se haría una boina de piel de gato, pronto estaría a la moda, y así podrían extinguir a esas bestias.

—"Ven Kero, precioso no tengas miedo, ya pasó". –volteó a ver a la castaña cuando la escuchó.

¿Por qué se comportaba tan cariñosa con ese sucio animal? ¡Él era quien había terminado herido, no ese gato! ¿¡Por qué a él no le decía así!?

_-'Porque a ti tiene que hacerte más que consolarte'_. –se recordó el castaño, pero lo olvidó cuando un estornudo sacudió todos sus pensamientos. A ese lo siguió otro, y luego otro, y otro.

—"Wow, salud, salud, salud, salud". –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa burlona.

La miró con cara de pocos amigos y luego miró al satánico animal.

¡Tenía que sacar al '_precioso Kero'_ de ahí! Los síntomas ya estaban comenzando; cinco minutos más y no podrían verse sus articulaciones… ¡quedaría como una albóndiga!

Volvió a acercarse al gato que ahora estaba en brazos de la castaña, pero fue interrumpido por el timbre. No iba a contestarlo, sin embargo, si se alejaba de esos gérmenes y tomaba algo de aire limpio, quizás podría recuperarse un poco.

Fue hacia la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose con la loca, es decir, la señora Momishi, del departamento de al lado. Era extraño que esa señora tocara su puerta, nunca lo había hecho y las veces que la veía, sólo era en el pasillo para que la vieja le dijera alguna de sus tontas frases sin sentido.

—"¿Qué se le ofrece?" –preguntó, perdiendo toda la caballerosidad con la que había contado hacía unos minutos.

La señora de profundos ojos celestes y cabellos canosos lo miró, para luego sonreír amablemente. —"No te ves bien, muchacho". –dijo desviando su mirada al interior del departamento, viendo allí a Sakura con Kero en brazos. —"Escuché algo de alboroto y quise preguntar a qué se debía, pero creo que ya encontré las respuestas".

Shaoran bufó. —"Sí, tenemos que resolver unos cuantos problemas, así que si nos permite…"

—"No hay nada que resolver". –interrumpió la castaña. —"Kero se queda aquí conmigo, o se va, también conmigo".

La señora miró a ambos jóvenes y sonrió, al parecer la chica no era como las que el joven Shaoran acostumbraba a llevar a su departamento. —"¿Kero es el gatito?" –preguntó.

Sakura asintió educadamente, mientras que el ambarino roló sus ojos. ¿A esa cosa enorme con patas podría llamársela '_gatito_'?

—"Es muy hermoso, parece que lo cuidas muy bien, bonita". –elogió, atentamente la mujer, haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara ante el cumplido. —"¿Puedo cargarlo?"

—"Claro". –musitó la castaña, pasándole a Kero, quien gustoso se acomodó en los brazos de la señora.

Shaoran se alejó de ellas y se dirigió al baño, ya estaba faltándole el aire y su rostro se ponía más y más caliente. Dio un último vistazo a su vecina y a la joven de ojos verdes, mientras conversaban, antes de ingresar al baño y cerrar la puerta tras él. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Qué barbaridades le estaría diciendo esa mujer a Sakura?

¡Iba a espantársela! Maldita vecina chismosa…

Se miró al espejo y no pudo evitar un bufido, su cara estaba completamente roja y sus ojos dilatados. Se lavó el rostro para refrescarse y comenzó a inhalar y exhalar tranquilamente, tendría que esperar un momento hasta que su sistema pudiera volver a la normalidad, y no estallar antes de cumplir con sus objetivos…

No podía hasta cumplir con todo lo que se había propuesto…

_Oh, sí que lo cumpliría_…

La señora Nomishi siguió a Shaoran con la mirada, hasta que él entró al baño. —"¿El problema que tenían era por el gatito?" –preguntó la vecina, por lo que Sakura sólo atinó a asentir otra vez. —"Sé que Shaoran es alérgico, por eso trato de mantener a todos mis animales lejos de las ventanas o del pasillo para que no le hagan daño; si quieres, yo puedo cuidarlo por ti… ¿eres…?" –la castaña vio que la mujer dudaba en preguntar.

—"¿Si?" –la incitó a seguir.

—"¿Eres la nueva muchacha de la limpieza?"

Sakura sonrió amablemente. —"Sí, lamentablemente, por un error mío así es".

La anciana también sonrió, definitivamente, esta niña no era como las otras; ésta al menos tenía brillo en esos ojos verdes que se veían tan vivos. Esta muchacha mostraba amabilidad y no sólo interés y lujuria en la mirada… y lo principal, esta chica, estaba vestida decentemente y no con esos trajes ajustados y de tan poco cuerpo que muchas llevaban. Estaba segura de que iban a llevarse muy bien, sólo esperaba que Shaoran no desperdiciara tal oportunidad.

_Chicas como éstas, eran más que valiosas._

Y todo podía decirlo con tan sólo una mirada. Esa niña era muy transparente y… _especial._

—"Mucho gusto, bonita, soy Kaede Momishi".

—"El gusto es mío señora Momishi, me llamo Sakura Kinomoto".

—"Niña, no me trates con esa formalidad que me haces sentir vieja". –dijo con una gran sonrisa que hizo gracia a la castaña. —"Llámame Kaede".

—"Muy bien Kaede, es un gusto conocerla, al menos sí se puede hablar con alguien cuerdo en este lugar".

Ambas sonrieron.

—"Entonces ¿qué dices? ¿Quieres que cuide a este precioso por ti?" –preguntó Kaede.

—"Sería un gran favor, pero no quiero molestarla, yo…"

—"Para nada, bonita al contrario, me encantan los animales. Además tu gatito podría divertirse en casa con los demás, sin mencionar que Shaoran estará feliz con eso".

—"Sí, eso creo. Muchas gracias por el favor, Kaede, tengo que cumplir con lo que le había prometido, y en verdad no tenía a dónde dejar a Kero, además él es algo… pretencioso con la comida y se la pasa durmiendo". –explicó Sakura algo apenada por haber mal acostumbrado a su gato, prácticamente, ya podría reemplazar a _Gardfield_ en su próxima película.

Kaede soltó una risita. —"Así son los gatitos mimosos, es común que sea así cuando le has dado todo. No te preocupes, yo lo cuidaré, de todos modos estamos a unos pasos de distancia, puedes pasar cuando quieras; estás en tu casa".

La esmeralda le sonrió en agradecimiento y volteó al escuchar abrirse la puerta del baño, al parecer Shaoran ya se había dignado a salir de ahí.

—"Creo que mejor me voy". –escuchó a la señora Kaede, por lo que se volvió a ella. —"Cuando le agarran esos ataques de alergia es mejor alejarse de él, bonita… no querrás que te muerda". –dijo con un tono divertido que hizo reír a la castaña.

—"No se preocupe, estaré bien; muchas gracias por todo".

—"No es nada, pequeña, adiós". –se despidió la amable anciana.

—"Hasta luego". –musitó Sakura antes de cerrar la puerta y voltearse al recién llegado. Se veía algo… _demacrado_. Tenía el rostro un poco cansado, y amenazaba con hincharse.

Ella quiso reír pero se contuvo; sabía que no estaba bien burlarse de las personas, pero ver a un hombre que se cree un dios en ese estado, era todo un banquete para los placeres elevados, más precisamente, para su mente.

Recuperó la compostura y lo miró. —"Problema solucionado ¿contento?"

Él la miró desencajado. —"¿Qué quieres decir?"

—"La señora Kaede se encargará de cuidar de Kero mientras yo esté aquí".

Shaoran quiso saltar, al fin la vieja esa hacía algo para ayudarlo más que hablar puras idioteces. —"¿D-de verdad la vieja Momishi lo hará?" –preguntó para cerciorarse de que la había escuchado bien.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo. —"La _señora Kaede_ sí cuidará a Kero. No seas tan irrespetuoso, lo hizo por ti".

¡Ja! Quiso reír. ¿Por él? ¿Esa vieja?

_Sí, seguro_…

Iba a contestarle con otra grosería, pero vio a esos ojos verdes mirarlo con el seño fruncido y a sus objetivos cada vez más lejos de destino… no, no podría contestarle mal… no si quería…

¡Demonios! ¿Con esta chica ahora tendría que cambiar hasta su vocabulario?

_Todo por tenerla en su cama…_

_Sólo serían unos cuantos sacrificios_…

Suspiró. —"Está bien, sí, la señora Kaede, o Momishi o como se llame".

Ella sonrió con orgullo, ahora que estarían todo ese tiempo juntos, le enseñaría un par de cosas a ese _play boy_… ya aprendería un poco de lo que se enseñaba en jardín de niños. Después de todo, algo bueno tendría que hacer ¿no? No se la podrían pasar peleando.

_Hacer cosas productivas es mucho mejor que no hacer nada_…

¿Por qué no?

—"Bien, comenzaré a hacer las cosas para las que vine". –dijo la castaña, mirando para todos lados buscando el lugar donde se guardaban las cosas para la limpieza.

—"Están en el lavadero, por allá". –señaló Shaoran. —"Yo… iré a acostarme unos momentos, _para recuperarme_". –dijo lo último arrastrando las palabras, para luego dirigirse a su habitación.

_Quizás muchas cosas cambiarían de ahora en adelante_…

Quizás no todo sería igual…

Pero eso sólo duraría hasta que se cansara… hasta que consiguiera lo que quería de ella…

_Hasta que la tuviera_…

Porque así era, el único interés que podían despertar las mujeres en él, duraba hasta que pasaban por su cama… una, dos, tres veces, y luego '_adiós que seas feliz, has tu vida_' y no volvía a verlas.

¿Alguna vez habías pensado en la frase _'Consíguete una vida'_?

Pues él no necesitaba siquiera pensar en ello, porque su vida equivalía a mil experiencias.

¿Para qué tener más de lo que ya tenía?

Sonrió. No, no necesitaba nada más porque _así estaba más que bien_.

_Su vida era maravillosa_…

Sakura dejó escapar una leve risita mientras el castaño se iba a una de las habitaciones, aún no sabía donde dormiría, pero el departamento era lo suficientemente grande como para más de dos personas.

Por la forma en la que Shaoran había hablado, era evidente que quería hacerla sentir mal porque él estaba enfermo. ¿Acaso creería que lo lograría?

_Si él supiera que estuvo a punto de reírsele a la cara_…

Suspiró. No quería ser así con ese hombre, pero su actitud le nacía del alma; no obstante, la cambiaría… porque no le gustaba sentir enemistad _por nadie_.

Porque a lo mejor, ese muchacho no era tan patán como aparentaba y ella sólo lo estaba juzgando por las primeras dos impresiones.

P_ero decían que era la primera impresión la única que podría ser errónea_…

No, tal vez la tercera impresión sería la que contara ¿no?

_Quizás_…

Porque detrás de esos hermosos ojos de fuego debía haber una persona con un _corazón_…

_Porque detrás de toda piedra podría haber un diamante_…

_Sólo que estaba muy escondido_…

Pero, también, detrás de toda roca podría haber una reserva de un negro y contaminante _petróleo_…

_Ambos eran valiosos_…

¿La diferencia?

_Uno brilla con esplendor… y el otro es oscuro y nocivo_…

¿Cuál de los dos sería ese castaño?

No lo sabía…

La incertidumbre era la única respuesta posible…

_Sólo hasta que la roca se rompiera y detrás de ella pudiera encontrarse un cálido corazón_…

_O una dura coraza vacía…_

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

_**Más abajo sorpresitas XD para el que muchas veces no lee las notas de autor**_**.**

Primero que nada ¡Hola! n.n y **¡muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejan sus reviews y también a los que leen!**

Bueno, a partir de aquí comienza mi explicación de la tardanza en las actualizaciones… pues disculpen, en serio, de todo corazón les pido disculpas; a mi computadora le agarró un virus y la pobre estuvo en su doctor… si me hubiesen visto, XD verían que yo estaba como un zombi, ya no sabía que hacer, dentro de poco caminaría por las paredes. Pero bueno, lo importante es que mi bebé está de nuevo conmigo súper mejorada XD y dispuesta a escribir, lo malo es que a mí me falta un poco el tiempo y tengo los minutos contados, pero cada rato que tenga lo aprovecharé en escribir, en el fin de semana tendrán actualización seguro y quien sabe, hasta quizás si me dan incentivos XD tengan actualizaciones de los otros dos que faltan actualizar esta semana. Sólo díganme, y les paso mis cuentas bancarias, recuerden, cotizo en euros XD ja ja ja ja.

Bueno, comentando el capítulo ¿Qué les pareció? Como vieron, y para desgracia y regocijo de muchos, fue Shaoran el que ganó… ¿se imaginaron que pediría _**eso**_? XD j aja ja, al principio parecía otra cosa, hasta que se aclaró. Ya veremos como siguen…

Pobre Shaoran… ¿se lo imaginan todo hinchado y con la cara roja? XD ¿se lo imaginan como un pez globo? Ja ja yo sí XD

Espero de corazón que les gustara el capítulo y lamento no poder contestar los reviews esta vez, lo que sucede es que no quiero prometerles que los dejaré mañana si no será así, y creo que luego no tienen sentido. Además quería publicar el capítulo cuanto antes por todo lo que me había tardado, espero que comprendan, pero no se preocupen, en los próximos capítulos sí los responderé, sólo que en este se me complicó un poco U-U. Pero **¡muchísimas gracias a todos por tomarse las molestias!**

**Otra cosa****: **una cosa importante que quería avisar es para los lectores de _**"El Enigma de tus Ojos",**_ no lo estoy actualizando con tanta frecuencia como a los demás, pero no crean que lo abandoné. _JAMÁS ABANDONARÍA UNA HISTORIA_, XD (huy, que grandote ja ja ¿quedó claro? XD) lo que sucede es que esa historia necesita demasiada concentración, es más intensa de lo que se imaginan, lo que pasa es que aún no comenzaba lo bueno, pero la continuaré cuando termine alguna de estas historias, necesito estar bien metida en la historia, y teniendo otras en la cabeza, se me hace complicado… y más con otras historias que también tenderán a ser más intensas.

Ahora sí, las _**sorpresitas**_ que mencioné:

AVANCES PARA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO (como compensación por la falta de las contestaciones)

-"¿Sabes una cosa?" –comenzó el joven de ojos zafiro mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa… con esa maldita sonrisa que siempre utilizaba cuando quería pedirle algo. –"Eres el mejor amigo que jamás pude tener".

-"¿Qué mierda quieres, Eriol?" –preguntó Shaoran yendo al grano.

-"¿Por qué siempre rompes mis libretos?" –cuestionó el peli negro aparentando estar ofendido.

-"Dime". –masculló el castaño.

-"Bien, pues lo que sucede es…"

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

¿¡Por qué estaba metida en eso!?

¿Acaso no podía dejar de estar metida en líos?

¡Maldición! ¡Tomoyo! ¡Debería dejar de ser tan vulnerable a ser manejada por ella!

Estaba atrapada entre unas locas con sobredosis hormonales que no hacían más que gritar…

_Definitivamente, mataría a Tomoyo_.

_El propio día de su cumpleaños_.

Quería escapar, pero demonios, la tenía bien vigilada. No podría pasar por toda esa muchedumbre aunque quisiera…

_Moriría aplastada_…

Quería salir de ese endemoniado lugar…

No quería estar ahí…

_No quería_…

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

¡Mierda y mil veces mierda! ¡¿Por qué demonios siempre se dejaba convencer por su desquiciado amigo de hacer esas cosas?!

Ni que fuera marica…

_Él no se la comía_…

_Ups_…

-"Será muy poco tiempo, te lo prometo". –musitó su amigo.

-"No sé que diablos quieres, Eriol". –masculló entre dientes. –"No sé que mierda pretendes, no pienso vestirme de mujer".

-"¡No quiero eso! ¿Quién piensas que soy?"

-"Oh, pero aquí están, los he estado buscando por todos lados, ¡casi llegan tarde!" –escucharon una voz de hombre… _mariposa_ por detrás de ellos.

-"¿N-nos habla a… nosotros?" –preguntó Eriol.

-"Por supuesto, corazón, ¿a quién más?" –continuó haciendo sus graciosos y marcados ademanes. –"Vamos, vamos, ya comenzará".

-"No, espere ¿qué…?" –intentó Shaoran, pero ya estaban siendo arrastrados.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Ya no aguantaba más. Su rostro estaba por estallar…

No podía estar más de la vergüenza que sentía.

Todas gritaban como unas desaforadas y simplemente, Sakura no sabía en qué agujero meterse para que el mundo la olvidara.

¡Demonios, Tomoyo! ¡Esa se la pagaría!

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

La vio allí, tan quieta, tan roja… _tan hermosa_ que no pudo resistirse.

El diablito de su mente aclamaba por hacer una maldad… y eso fue lo que hizo…

_La maldad más malvada, dulce y excitante de todas…_

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Jo j ojo aquí se acabaron los avances… O-O ¿qué fue eso? XD les aviso que quizás algunos diálogos pueden cambiar, los hice ahora de improviso, pero eso será lo que pasará en el próximo capítulo XD j aja estará súper divertido, se los prometo.

Bueno, sin más palabrerío me despido, esperando que hayan disfrutado del capítulo n.n.

Como mencioné antes, en el fin de semana actualizaré seguro… ya se verá que tanto incentivo me dan para poder actualizar las dos historias XD j aja ¡SÍ, es chantaje! X3

Bueno, ahora sí me despido.

_¡Dejen sus reviews!_

¡Nos vemos! **:D**


	5. Cuando calienta, ¿el sol?

**Apostando al Amor**

**By**

**Goddess Aeris**

**Capítulo 5**

"_**Cuando calienta… ¿el sol?**__**"**_

_Miércoles 26 de Noviembre._

Un día normal.

Otro día en la oficina, siempre con la misma rutina: levantarse, medianamente, temprano; conducir a través de las calles de Tokio con su distinguido deportivo negro; caminar con toda su actitud altanera y segura, despertando los instintos de todas las mujeres; y luego, simplemente, dejar que el tiempo le dijera lo que tendría que hacer en el resto del día.

Pero era en todos esos días, en los que las mujeres formaban una parte muy importante. Como siempre… todas.

Todas.

Menos una… _por ahora_.

Encrespó los puños cuando recordó la noche anterior; el primer día de convivencia había sido todo un _fracaso_. El peor de los bochornos… ¿en dónde se vio que tuviera a una mujer en su departamento para sólo dormir _toda_ la noche? ¡Toda la maldita noche!

Bueno, dicen que siempre hay una primera vez para todo, pero eso ya había sido demasiado para sus nervios. Demasiado… o _'too much'_, como diría Eriol por las costumbres que estaba adoptando de su noviecita.

Negó con la cabeza, volteándose a ver el gran ventanal que había en su oficina. Era un muy buen día como para salir a un almuerzo, o una cena… y luego… y luego tener una muy buena reunión en una fórmula que no era muy difícil de resolver: _Mujer-más-Hombre-más- cama_ –total – una buena noche de sexo _hiper_ salvaje, con el _combo_ de una descarga de tensiones.

Realmente lo necesitaba… como nadie tenía idea.

La frustración lo invadió cuando se dio cuenta de que había logrado entre cero y nada, lo que –prácticamente – era nulo, sólo que lo decía con otras palabras… ¿sonaba más alentador?

_Para nada._

La chica seguía como siempre, distante, fría e, incluso sin ser femenina; pero –a diferencia de ayer –, en la mañana, le había preparado el desayuno y hasta le había sonreído… lástima que se notaba a leguas que era una sonrisa falsa. Más falsa que un billete de _dólar y medio_. Tenía que admitir que hacía mucho que no comía un desayuno bien preparado en su casa; generalmente, desayunaba en una cafetería o en la misma oficina, pero –al menos – por ese mes, las cosas serían diferentes, y más siendo que Sakura cocinaba bien… muy bien; aunque no pudiera brindarle una sonrisa sincera.

A él. Sólo a él.

Ella no quería sonreírle, y eso lo enfurecía. Sin embargo, verla con todos los cabellos revueltos, y bostezando cada dos por tres, le causó gracia, porque él había sido el motivo por el que la chica tuvo que levantarse. En el primer día ya notaba que Sakura Kinomoto era toda una dormilona, una amante de la almohada. Una almohada que era profundamente envidiada por el _grandioso_ Shaoran Li.

Podía ser que no había obtenido nada… pero recién era el primer día ¿verdad? Aún tenía veintinueve días para conquistarla, y ni tanto, porque ella caería antes.

_Tenía_ que caer antes.

Sintió comezón en el cuello, y dirigió frenéticamente sus manos para calmarla.

¡Mierda! ¡Maldición! ¡Demonios!

Lo que sí había ganado, fue una enorme comezón en todo el cuerpo gracias a la obesa bestia peluda de la _'mata hormonas'_.

Demonios… era ahora cuando le volvía todo el coraje junto. Pero se vengaría del maldito animal… _algún día_. Mientras estuviera con la vieja Momishi, no habría problemas; lo malo sería si ese monstruo llegara a atacarle el refrigerador, y la vieja se arrepintiera de haberse ofrecido de _niñera_.

Aún no entendía cómo alguien como Sakura, que era una mujer dedicada al trabajo –por lo que podía notar –, tuviera el tiempo para encargarse de semejante bestia, es decir, esa cosa requería de muchos cuidados, y a pesar de no saber casi nada de animales, pudo notar como su pelaje, y –por sobre todo –, su peso eran producto de un cuidado constante y una gran dedicación.

_Esa mujer era extraña_.

Rememoró la noche anterior cuando, luego, de todos los problemas, se había levantado al no sentir un solo ruido por parte de Sakura, y la encontró en la sala, haciéndose una cama en el sofá. Aquel acto lo sorprendió porque –gracias a la experiencia de tener hermanas, y no, porque precisamente alguna vez hubiera _dormido_ con una mujer –, sabía que eran muy quisquillosas para dormir… ¿acaso a ella no le importaba?

Cuando le preguntó que qué hacía, ella lo había mirado con cara de _'¿Estás ciego, o eres idiota?'_, y Shaoran comprendió que –a menos que las cosas dieran un giro radical – no podría llegar a ningún lado. Al principio había pensado en ofrecer su habitación para… _dormir con él_.

El pobre aún tenía esperanzas de que la castaña cayera rendida a sus pies.

Pero luego de pensárselo bien, y como un buen estratega en los negocios, asumió que debía ser amable y comportarse como todo lo que _no_ era: un caballero.

Así que le entregó otra de las habitaciones de la casa… y todos _casi_ felices, y _casi_ contentos.

O mejor dicho: _todos casi infelices, y casi descontentos_.

Bufó exasperado ante el curso que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, esto se le estaba poniendo difícil, pero no se dejaría. Ya no.

—"_Señor Li, tiene una llamada de la empresa __**'**__**Lumière'**__ de Francia para confirmar la reunión para la confección de la fiesta de navidad"._ –la voz de su secretaria sonó por el intercomunicador, causándole un _pequeño_ sobresalto. Tan pequeño que casi lo hace caer de su silla.

Shaoran masculló una maldición y presionó el botón del teléfono.

—"Pásame la llamada". –dijo cortante.

—"_D-De acuerdo, señor"._ –musitó, intimidada la secretaria ante el mal humor que invadía a su jefe a cada instante. A veces estaba con esas sonrisitas ladinas, y otras, con el seño fruncido que decía sin siquiera utilizar palabras:_ 'No te metas en mi camino, o te aplasto como a una cucaracha'_. Últimamente el jefe se había comportado extraño… muy extraño.

Shaoran suspiró hastiado, pasándose una mano por los cabellos, odiaba a esa maldita compañía, pero gran parte de los capitales provenían de ahí.

Sonrió con burla ante el nombre… _Lumière_, es decir, 'Luz'. Sonaba tan idiota y patético; pero claro, como era francés, le daba un toque más que _refinado_. Y ni hablar de la frase impulsora a la que apuntaba la empresa con sus productos: _'l'amour qui éclaire votre chemin'_, que significaba –por lo poco y casi nada que sabía de francés – algo así como 'El amor que ilumina tu camino'. Bueno, no podía esperarse menos cuando era una empresa de indumentaria para todos los sexos, y todas las edades, aunque apuntaba más a la fragmentación de mujeres de familia y de bebés. Aún no sabía cómo fue que Eriol había conseguido el capital de esa empresa que nada tenía que ver con sus empresas automovilísticas, no obstante algo era algo…

Pero Dios… cualquiera podía haber inventado un nombre mejor. Es que… es que… sonaba tan… tan… era una palabra mucho peor que patético, ¿existiría una palabra así?

_Amor_…

¡JA! ¿Amor? Sí, cómo no… ¿Qué tenían las personas con esa palabra que aparecía en todos lados? Ni que fuera tan necesario.

En cambio, el sexo –por ejemplo –, sí era algo que podría necesitarse. Siempre.

Suspiró, sabiendo que ya era hora de atender… ya los había hecho esperar, y estaba seguro de que no soportarían mucho tiempo más.

Dirigió su mano hacia el teléfono… esto se ponía difícil; una fuerza extraña no lo dejaba contestar.

Bah, era su falta de ganas.

Tomó el auricular, mientras el aire ingresaba a sus pulmones.

—"Li, hablando". –dijo con voz monótona y profesional. —"Lamento hacerlo esperar, estaba cerrando un contrato con una marca importante". –mintió.

Escuchó a la persona del otro lado hablar; al menos esta vez le habían conseguido a un traductor y no tenía que tratar de adivinar lo que le decían.

La última vez había sido todo un bochorno.

—"Entiendo, mi personal ha estado planeando algo para eso". –respondió a lo que la persona le decía. —"Tengo el lugar perfecto para hacerlo… créame, le encantará. Había pensado en…"

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

Sentía que de cierta manera estaba desperdiciando sus vacaciones, es decir… no era que iba a hacer mucho en su casa, porque era ahí donde pensaba quedarse, tampoco era que iba a irse a otro lugar, debido a que ni siquiera era una época veraniega.

Así que _'Las olas y el viento, sucundúm, sucundúm; y el ruido del mar, sucundúm, sucundúm…'_, ya tampoco era una opción.

La mañana había pasado bastante rápido, no era que se quejaba por aburrimiento porque, de todas formas, no era eso lo que le inquietaba. La señora Kaede era muy amable y, luego de terminar de limpiar lo que había comenzado el día anterior, había pasado casi todo el día en su casa para no estar sola en ese departamento.

Platicando, se enteró de que ella trabajaba cuidando a las mascotas de las personas del edificio que tenían que trabajar, y se dio cuenta de cuánto –realmente –, le gustaban los animales a esa señora. Luego saltaban a diversos temas, charlando de trivialidades, y de sus vidas; aunque siempre Kaede evocaba a Shaoran, ya sea, directa o indirectamente, siempre terminaba hablándole de él… y lo más sorprendente era que no lo caracterizaba como a una mala persona, como ella creía que era, sino como a alguien un poco confundido, y –en ciertas ocasiones –, descabellado.

No sabía por qué, pero las palabras de Kaede quedaron en su mente… era como si quisiera que pensara que quizás… sólo quizás, detrás de esa coraza llena de altanería había un corazón. Bueno, eso era lo que se había propuesto ¿verdad?, descubrir si en ese muchacho habría algo que –verdaderamente – valiera la pena. Aunque para eso necesitaba tratarlo, y no lo creería hasta que lo viera con sus propios ojos, y lo escuchara con sus propios oídos, y lo sintiera con… _con lo que le quedaba de corazón_.

También se había enterado del nivel que podía llegar a adoptar la alergia de Shaoran; y es que habría sido muy divertirlo verlo con la cara hinchada y llena de granos… y si así fuera, ¿cómo le quedarían esas sonrisas vanidosas que le dedicaba a cada rato?, ¿cómo mostraría el rostro?, ¿saldría a la calle con una bolsa de papel?

No, seguramente se enterraría él mismo… vivo.

Largó una risita imaginando todas esas situaciones, mientras preparaba la cena para la noche.

Fijó su mirada en la zanahoria que estaba cortando; los trozos comenzaban a salirle desparejos por estar en las nubes. Era una suerte que sus dedos estuvieran sanos y salvos.

Miró hacia un costado, no había ninguna fotografía. Sólo una, y al ser la única, le había llamado bastante la atención. La había visto la noche anterior, pero por la interrupción del castaño, no había podido analizarla por completo. Se fijó en los rostros de todas las personas del retrato; eran cinco en total. Cuatro chicas, dos de las cuales parecían ser casi adolescentes, mientras que las otras dos ya lo eran.

Al instante dirigió la vista al último rostro que se mostraba en la imagen. Era el único niño entre las cuatro chicas que lo abrazaban como si fuera su tesoro.

Era un niño castaño, y aparentaba ser el menor con unos cinco o seis años de edad. Su expresión tan seria la sorprendió porque un niño de esa edad se la pasaba riendo; y más siendo que tenía a todas esas muchachas colgadas de él.

Estaba segura de que ese era Shaoran, podía jurarlo por cualquier cosa porque sus ojos lo delataban… esos ojos ámbar tan _exóticos_ eran únicos

Pero… ¿y las niñas? ¿Quiénes serían?

Sonrió y negó con la cabeza; por más que se lo preguntara a sí misma no encontraría la respuesta. Quizás, si comenzaban una conversación sería apropiado preguntarle en ese momento; un gran motivo para iniciar una plática con él sería esa fotografía. No podían pasársela como perro y gato, Sakura no estaba acostumbrada a tener conflictos con las personas, y no quería tenerlos con él tampoco.

Está bien, la cosa había comenzado mal, pero podrían cambiarlo ¿no? Después de todo, pasarían todo un mes conviviendo, y a menos que quisieran salir vivos y con todas sus partes en perfectas condiciones tendrían que llevarse mejor.

Suspiró, mirando el agua que comenzaba a hacer ebullición formando unas burbujas en la olla; no era que no lo intentara _del todo_, era que no le salía de corazón. Con el simple hecho de que él la mirara de esa manera que la hacía poner roja de furia y de vergüenza era suficiente para querer ahorcarlo. ¡Ese tipo no tenía el más mínimo remedio, ni el respeto necesarios!

¡Hasta había tratado de sonreírle a la mañana! Pero él –suspicaz o no –, había notado que estaba siendo falsa, porque –simplemente – no sabía mentir, y frunció el seño, haciéndola sentir una falsa de lo peor. Pero, ¿qué pretendía?, tampoco podían darse los milagros de la noche a la mañana.

Ese hombre era difícil, y tendría que acostumbrarse a él –por lo menos – ese mes. Sí… eso haría… cedería siempre… no le daría motivos para discutir.

Y definitivamente…

_Se vestiría con harapos_.

—"Eso… huele muy bien". –ese susurro en el oído, acompañado por la cálida sensación del aliento sobre su oreja, le causó un sobresalto que casi le hace soltar el cuchillo. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con unos ojos miel, mirándola divertidos.

Frunció el seño al ver como él quería largarse a reír.

—"Dios… no hagas eso, ¡casi ocasionas un accidente!"

Shaoran sonrió. —"Oh, vamos, no pasó nada. Además, lo bueno fue que no terminé como un colador ¿no? Eres peligrosa con un cuchillo en tus manos".

—"Siempre con tus _muy acertadas_ respuestas, Li". –dijo para volver a ocuparse de la cocina, mientras él clavaba sus ojos en ella ante el uso de su apellido. —"Al parecer, contigo siempre estaremos en situaciones límites".

—"No lo sé… quizás; pero lo extraño es que hice mucho ruido al entrar y ni siquiera te diste cuenta. Muy ocupada en tus pensamientos ¿eh?"

Ella siguió cortando los vegetales sin prestarle mucha atención. —"No, no me di cuenta, pero eso no te da derecho a espantarme cuando estoy distraída y… y mucho menos… _acercarte tanto_".

El castaño sonrió, apoyándose contra la mesada de mármol, sin perderla de vista. —"¿Y por qué no?" –preguntó divertido.

—"Porque no me gusta".

—"¿Por qué no te gusta?"

—"Porque no". –contestó apretando más de la cuenta el mango del cuchillo.

—"Pero ¿por qué no?" –siguió preguntando con una sonrisa, a sabiendas de que la estaba fastidiando.

Sakura cortó bruscamente la cabeza de una zanahoria y se volteó a él con una mirada asesina. —"¿Quieres dejar este estúpido juego?"

—"¡Hey! Está bien, pero no me hagas lo que le hiciste a la zanahoria… debe doler".

—"Si te lo hiciera no te darías cuenta, ¿quieres probar?" –preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa, al tiempo que elevaba el cuchillo.

Shaoran sonrió, la chica se estaba volviendo cada vez más interesante. Cada día lo sorprendía aún más.

—"Bien, me retiro para que puedas continuar con tus cosas tranquila… ¿de acuerdo?" –bien, la verdad la pregunta era para que ella le dijera que se quedara y pudieran pasar más tiempo juntos. Al menos, podría comenzar a conquistarla de a poco… ella no podía ser tan tonta.

Iba a decirle que se quedara.

Tenía que decirle que…

—"De acuerdo, la comida estará pronto". –sí, la chica era tonta. Muy tonta.

Sakura siguió con sus actividades sin ver como el ego de Shaoran decaía para dejar ver una expresión molesta y cansada a la vez.

Él suspiró frustrado y salió de la cocina, por ese día –al menos – no tenía ganas de seguir con su plan de conquista. Lo seguiría mañana, o pasado, o pasado, o más pasado, pero no importaba cuándo porque los resultados serían los mismos, sea cual fuese el día que eligiera. Aunque eso necesitaba de un _trabajo continúo_.

Pasó por el recibidor de la sala y lo que vio, lo dejó perplejo.

¡Al fin podía ver el color y la forma de sus muebles sin tener que ponerse a bucear entre basura para lograrlo!

Toda la sala estaba limpia, más limpia de lo que alguna vez recordara, o llegara a imaginar. Cuando entró a la casa, sólo se ocupó de ir a molestarla sin mirar a sus alrededores, pero ahora que los veía…

Dios…

Sakura Kinomoto resultó ser alguien que sobrepasaba a sus expectativas. El día anterior, ella había limpiado algo, pero ahora todo era mucho más diferente. El piso brillante; ya no más ropa en los suelos, ni cajas de comida; ya no más mugre ni ratas –estaba seguro de que alguna rata debería de haber en alguna parte en semejante montón de basura –; ya no más… ya no más…

_Sexo salvaje todas las noches._

Sí, bueno, eso formaba parte de sus sacrificios; no podría llevar a alguien mientras tanto ya que, a menos que la chica fuera media sorda, se daría cuenta y se iría ofendida. No podía darse esos lujos.

Meneó la cabeza. No, no podría darse esos lujos… aunque muriera de desesperación por tener el contacto con la carne femenina, no podría. No.

Se dirigió al baño para tomar una muy larga y relajante ducha de agua hirviendo. Necesitaba sacar tensiones y mentalizarse muchas cosas. Muchas.

_Esa convivencia sería muy interesante._

_De eso no cabía duda alguna_.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

El único sonido que podía escucharse en esa cena era el que hacían los cubiertos en contacto con los platos.

Quizás no era un silencio incómodo.

¿Para qué mentir? Sí, sí era un silencio bastante incómodo. Y no porque Sakura no estuviese acostumbrada, ya que en su casa no tenía con quién hablar en las cenas más que con Kero –quién no le contestaba –, pero ahora sí tenía a alguien en frente suyo y nada que decir. Siendo tan parlanchina, ahora su lengua estaba enroscada en su garganta. Y no era una sensación nada agradable.

Lo que sí le había causado gracia, era la expresión de Li cuando sirvió la comida; actuaba como si ella hubiese hecho magia. A lo mejor el pobre debía tener hambre.

Tomó algo de agua, preparándose para iniciar algo; si el silencio seguía por más tiempo se volvería loca.

—"Y… emm… este… eh…" –tartamudeaba, tratando de concentrar un tema del cual hablar. —"¿Qué tal… el… mm… trabajo?" –preguntó algo dudosa.

Shaoran la miró, para luego limpiar su boca con la servilleta. Sakura pudo notar que esa conducta era de formalismo y etiqueta… y ella… ¡y ella comía como si nada!

Se abochornó al notar que él era mucho más refinado que ella, pero el castaño pareció no notarlo.

—"Bien. Estamos organizando junto con otra compañía la fiesta de víspera de navidad". –contestó tomando algo de vino.

Sakura lo pensó por un momento, olvidando su vergüenza, y se dio cuenta que aún para esas fechas estaría con él… aunque eran sus últimos días.

Y justamente este año que pensaba pasarlo con su familia…

A lo mejor…

Sacudió la cabeza, siendo observada por unos ojos ámbar que la veían extrañados, como si ella estuviera loca.

Sakura le sonrió, sorprendiéndolo aún más; sobre todo, porque era una sonrisa sincera. —"Ah, entonces harán una fiesta de navidad. Suena muy divertido… ¿y cómo sería?, ¿para qué?"

Shaoran se aclaró la garganta. —"Tú sabes, las típicas fiestas que se hacen para juntar fondos para orfanatos y demás. Aunque todos bien sabemos que más que nada es para hacer publicidad e ingresar a la mente de las personas como _'una empresa que se preocupa por el bienestar de todos'_. Todas mentiras para llevar a cabo las estrategias, creo que tú debes saber de eso".

La joven de ojos verdes frunció el seño al escucharlo; sí era cierto que muchas empresas lo hacían sólo por publicidad barata, pero muchas otras –como la de la señora Hoshiro –, siempre apuntaban a hacer el bien, sin esperar algo a cambio.

—"Mientras tú sepas que haces el bien a los demás, no importa si es que los demás piensan que lo haces por promocionarte… a menos, claro que tú también lo hagas por esos fines tan bajos". –espetó, indignada.

Él la miró a los ojos. Esas orbes verdes despedían fuego puro… ¿qué dijo de malo? Además… vamos, todos lo hacían por el beneficio económico… ¿o no?

—"No, no quise decir que yo lo hiciera. Por el contrario, nuestra compañía siempre ayuda en esos aspectos. Y, personalmente, me resulta algo muy gratificante". –mintió descaradamente, ganándose otra sonrisa por parte de la joven castaña. Eso no lo hizo sentirse realmente bien, aunque esos estúpidos programas filosóficos, en verdad servían para decir las palabras que salieron de sus labios.

Demonios… le iba a crecer la nariz como a _Pinocho_.

Aunque algo molestaba en su pecho, y eso era que si quería conquistarla, no le gustaría que fuera por medio de mentiras, sino por méritos propios.

—"Me sorprendes, Shaoran". –dijo Sakura sonriendo abiertamente.

El joven empresario la miró fijamente. —"Me gusta como suena mi nombre cuando salede _tus _labios". –dijo con voz ronca y varonil.

Sakura, sin notar el tono que él había usado, comenzó a jugar con su comida, algo nerviosa. —"Eh… este… se me… ¿escapó?"

Él sonrió. —"Me gusta así, deja de llamarme Li; ya te lo había dicho".

La castaña le sonrió, nuevamente. Shaoran no era tan malo cuando se podía conversar con él, y era entonces cuando lo comprendía. —"Está bien… ¿sabes?" –preguntó, para lo que el joven negó. —"No eres como me había imaginado; creo que al fin y al cabo, la señora Kaede tenía razón".

Shaoran levantó una ceja con escepticismo, ¿qué mierda le habría dicho la vieja metiche?

—"¿Qué te dijo la vie-… la señora Momishi?" –inquirió. No quería saber si era algo malo, más le valía a la vieja no meterse en sus asuntos.

—"Pues que tú eres una buena persona, algo extraño, pero bueno al fin". –contestó ella sonriente. —"Te tiene un gran aprecio por lo que pude ver".

El castaño fijó su vista en ella, para saber si estaba mintiendo, pero eso no tenía sentido, ¿por qué mentiría?; y más insólito aún… ¿la vieja Momishi lo preciaba?

¡Ja! La chica era ingenua. Demasiado.

—"¿Cómo puedes saber que siente aprecio hacia mí si no comparto más que unas pocas palabras con ella?" –preguntó, dejando a un lado su servilleta.

—"Por la manera en la que habla de ti". –contestó Sakura al instante. —"Por sus ojos cada vez que te menciona. Pareciera como que te considera su hijo, se nota que te aprecia, y mucho".

Shaoran guardó silencio por un momento. Él nunca había hablado demasiado con la vieja aunque viviera en el lugar hacía bastante tiempo; nunca mantuvieron una conversación lo suficientemente profunda como para que ella lo conociera siquiera un poco. No entendía por qué Sakura estaba diciendo eso, ni tampoco sabía si ella sólo deliraba esas cosas o si eran ciertas.

Quizás la vieja estaba obsesionada con él…

Uh, eso daba miedo.

—"Al parecer ama a los animales, y Kero está muy a gusto en su departamento". –continuó la castaña, sin darse cuenta de que Shaoran apenas la escuchaba. —"En serio que tuviste suerte de tener tan cerca a alguien tan amable como ella".

—"No sé si a eso pueda llamarle suerte". –murmuró.

Sakura borró la pequeña sonrisa que surcaba su rostro, mirándolo sin ninguna expresión. —"¿Por qué no? Yo no me quejaría así si fuera tú".

—"No es _agradable_ que alguien quiera meterse en tu vida". –soltó con sus ojos fijos en ella, quien no se inmutó.

—"No es agradable estar sólo, sin nadie que se preocupe por ti". –refutó con una expresión seria. Ahora se estaba dando cuenta de que la impresión que se estaba formando en esos instantes también era _equivocada_.

¿Cómo podría describir a ese hombre?

—"No tienes por qué necesitar a alguien para sentirte bien. Yo no le pido que se preocupe por mí". –contestó Shaoran, dejando salir su terquedad por sobre sus planes.

—"Una persona no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, ¿sabías?"

El joven de ojos ámbar bufó por lo bajo, tratando de no contestarle con sus típicas respuestas cortas que dejarían a alguien sin aliento. Cuando exponía uno de sus tantos insultos, nadie podía reaccionar a tiempo, y él salía triunfante de la situación… _como siempre pasaba_. Pero no. Esta vez no podría darse esos lujos, y más, porque ella era una dama; él podría llegar a ser descortés a veces, podía ser todo un patán, pero con las damas –como Sakura –, no podía hacer más que respetarlas, _a su manera_ claro está.

Las descerebradas que metía a su cama eran una cosa, pero las damas eran otra muy diferente. Sobre todo cuando delante tuyo tienes al _trozo de carne_ con un gran cerebro de importante actividad, con el que quieres acostarte.

—"Sí, entiendo. Conozco ese dicho, ya está muy pasado, y muy repetido… no sé, y no creo mucho en eso.".

—"Pero no dice más que la verdad. Sólo te das cuenta de cuánto querías algo cuando estás a punto de perderlo, o cuando ya lo has perdido. Es muy triste que reaccionemos tan tarde, pero así es". –dijo, para luego levantarse y comenzar a juntar los platos. Ella sabía muy bien por qué era eso, por eso siempre apreciaba las cosas. No había podido conocer a su madre muy bien, pero al no tenerla, la extrañaba como a nada en el mundo; más que a nada. Y ahora, que tenía a su padre y hermano lejos, también los extrañaba mucho, más de lo que alguna vez hubiese podido imaginar, pero ya había decidido formar una vida por sí misma, sin depender de sus familiares. Eso ya estaba decidido.

—"Puede ser… quien sabe…" –respondió Shaoran, encogiéndose de hombros. —"Nunca me ha pasado".

—"Y espero que no te suceda". –agregó Sakura, haciendo el camino hacia la cocina; en donde sus ojos se toparon con esa fotografía que le despertaba tanta curiosidad. Se mordió el labio inferior para acallar esa pregunta que quería salir de su boca desde que lo había visto llegar. No debía ser tan chismosa. No debía… —"Mm… este… ¿Shaoran?" –llamó, captando la atención del hombre al instante. No. No tenía que preguntar; no tenía que preguntar; no tenía que… —"¿Quiénes son… esas personas…?" –señaló el retrato. —"Las niñas de ahí".

Sí. Su lengua se había soltado, como siempre pasaba, no podía quedarse callada ante una duda. No era que él tuviera que contestarle, ¿o sí? Ni que tuvieran tanta confianza.

Shaoran dirigió su mirada hacia donde había señalado su… _inquilina_; y vio que era el viejo porta retratos que contenía la foto de… _de su familia_.

Sí, su familia.

Enfocó su mirada de nuevo a la chica de ojos verdes, y pudo notar el destello de curiosidad que la invadía en esos momentos; como si fuera una niña pequeña. Sonrió ante ese detalle que jamás habría notado en alguna mujer, nunca porque jamás se paraba a observarlas más que para lo obvio.

La sonrisa que la muchacha vio en Shaoran… Esa sonrisa era –quizás –, la sonrisa más sincera e, innatamente, sexy que Sakura hubiera podido ver en el rostro de ese hombre, junto con esos bellos hoyuelos que se le formaban en el extremo de sus labios, no tan marcados al ser tan sólo una pequeña sonrisa.

_Y también, la última sonrisa sincera que le dedicaría_.

—"Esa foto es muy vieja, de hace muchos años, más de los que pudiera contar. Realmente no recuerdo cuánto tiempo pasó de aquella vez, pero fue la única foto que me saqué con mis hermanas. Fue pura casualidad que me atraparan para poder tomarla". –contó, ampliando su sonrisa. —"Siempre me escapaba para no posar en esas estúpidas fotos familiares que no tenían ningún significado para mí".

Sakura sonrió. —"Con razón saliste tan serio. Aunque creo que las fotografías familiares sirven para recordarnos muchas cosas… para recordarlas en un futuro y tenerlas siempre con nosotros. Por ejemplo, con esta imagen puedes recordar cuánto te querían tus hermanas".

—"¡Pero si casi me estaban ahorcando!" –protestó.

—"Te ahorcaban de tanto amor que te tenían". –rió ella.

Shaoran largó una risita ante el comentario. —"En ese caso, tienen razón cuando dicen que hay amores que matan".

—"¿Qué mejor ejemplo que ese, eh?"

—"Si supieras lo pesadas que son, lo entenderías".

Sakura puso un dedo en su barbilla. —"No creo que tan pesadas, todas son muy bonitas".

Él le sonrió ladinamente, otra vez volvía a esa actitud. —"¿Y yo?, ¿no dirás qué tal salí?"

—"La verdad, _eras_ un niño muy lindo…" –contestó, volteando a ver esa sonrisita que la fastidiaba. Aparentó una sonrisa que escondía la malicia desprendía de sus palabras. —"Lástima que con el tiempo las cosas cambien". –se mofó para luego ir directo a la cocina, y poder sonreír ampliamente.

Ahora entendía cómo funcionaba Shaoran Li, no tenía que dejarse llevar –del todo – por él, pero tampoco iba a mostrarse siempre a la defensiva. Tendría cuidado, pero no más que eso. Ya descubriría si en realidad él siempre sería así; si siempre encontraría la oportunidad para poner sus sonrisas coquetas, y si siempre se mostraría como un play boy vacío que no podía hacer más que andar de conquista en conquista.

Si él quería _un beso_ de ella… se quedaría con las ganas, porque no pensaba dárselo aunque esos hoyuelos la volvieran loca hasta el punto de querer tocarlos. Oh, no. No iba a dejarse amedrentar por él.

El joven empresario quedó perplejo cuando la chica luego de su –_muy hiriente_ – comentario, se fue a la cocina. Una vez que la tenía en la palma de su mano, ella se escapaba como todo un pajarito escurridizo; un pajarito que no sabía con el lobo con el que se metía.

_Un pajarito que no sabía nada_.

Pero cuando el pajarito era encerrado en una jaula, le sería imposible escapar ¿no?

Sonrió con malicia. Ella no escaparía de su jaula, no cuando lo llevara grabado a fuego… en su _cuerpo_, y… en su _alma_.

El juego iba a ponerse divertido.

_Más entretenido de lo que se podría imaginar_.

**O**

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

**O**

_Sábado 29 de Noviembre_.

—"¿V-Vas a salir… _así_?" –preguntó el castaño casi sin aliento.

Sakura se sonrojó como nunca antes lo hubiese hecho, y volvió a mirarse a sí misma. Había notado que su atuendo no era muy… _decente_ que digamos, pero era lo que Tomoyo le había llevado esa tarde para vestirse.

Sí, la loca de su amiga había ido pura y exclusivamente para dejarle la ropa con la que tendría que vestirse para su sábado a la noche. O más precisamente, el sábado a la noche, en la que hacía veinticuatro años había nacido una de las personas más psicópatas y hermosas que se hubiera imaginado; una de las personas más importantes de su vida, y uno de los grandes pilares para ella.

Así es, ese día era el cumpleaños número veinticuatro de Tomoyo Daidouji.

Suspiró tratando de mentalizarse que too estaría bien; que nada malo pasaría…

_Imaginando que tenía algo más de ropa encima_.

—"T-Tomoyo… ella me dijo que… me vistiera así". –musitó jugando con sus dedos, tan roja como un tomate.

Shaoran la miró de arriba a abajo con la boca abierta y la mandíbula desencajada.

Pero es que… _mierda_.

Esa mujer estaba más que deseable…

_Era exquisita_.

Con esa falda de cuero negro que apenas cubría una parte de sus muslos, dejando a la vista sus torneadas piernas; con ese top rojo que apenas y tapaba su ombligo; con el cabello suelto cayendo por sus hombros desnudos…

_Con sus pechos_…

Dios… ese top, aunque no dejaba nada a la vista de sus pechos, les daba una forma que…

_Tranquilo, Shaoran… tranquilo._

¡Demonios! ¡Ella no podía salir así! ¡No!

Frunció el seño. —"¿Vas a hacerle caso? Me parece muy imprudente que salgas así… es… es… _horrible_". –dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra. Demonios, se iría al infierno por mentiroso, pero no quería que ella saliera así, era su instinto de posesión el que predominaba en sus pensamientos. Mientras él estuviera interesado en acostarse con ella, y hasta que no lo hiciera, no dejaría que nadie se le acercara. Eso nunca.

_Antes muerto_.

Y luego de que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, pues… la chica podría hacer lo que se le diera la gana, pero no por ahora.

No.

Sakura bajó la cabeza avergonzada; ella odiaba esas ropas apretadas y que dejaban tanto a la vista. Sabía que debería verse mal, e incluso Shaoran se lo había dicho… le había dicho que lucía _horrible_. Sin embargo, le había prometido a Tomoyo que las usaría; se lo había prometido porque era su cumpleaños y no quería darle la contraria.

Aunque nunca podía dársela de todos modos.

—"Yo… lo sé, sé que esto no va conmigo, pero al menos por hoy no defraudaré a Tomoyo". –contestó con un hilo de voz sin darle la cara. Se sentía tan tonta… pero tampoco iba a dejar que eso le afectara… _no del todo_.

Shaoran apretó los puños, ¿qué podría hacer?, ¿amarrarla e impedirle salir a la calle a menos que se pusiera un enorme disfraz de _espárrago_ para que no robara las miradas morbosas de ningún ser indeseable?

Aún así, ella llamaría su atención.

_Estaba seguro_.

Se encogió de hombros, aparentando desinterés. —"Sólo te estoy dando un consejo… así…" –señaló, mirándola con desaprobación. —"van a molestarte… tenlo por seguro".

Ella se mordió el labio. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Quién la molestaría?

—"No creo que…" –quiso argumentar, pero fue interrumpida… como casi siempre.

El estrepitoso timbre del departamento había sonado dejándolos con un gran zumbido en sus sentidos auditivos.

—"¡Mierda!" –exclamó Shaoran, tapándose los oídos.

—"¿Siempre suena tan fuerte?"

—"No, no siempre; es que ayer el portero estaba arreglándolo y, al parecer, subió la intensidad del volumen".

Sakura negó con la cabeza; por lo poco que había podido platicar con ese hombre, se había dado cuenta de que estaba algo zafado de un tornillo. Era muy amable, y divertido, pero se notaba que era un hombre bastante nervioso y atolondrado. No tenía nada en común con su lindo ancianito Hideki; cómo lo extrañaba. Le encantaba que todas las mañanas le dijera alguna de sus bromas, o su lindo apelativo _'pequeña'_, en verdad lo extrañaba.

Se dirigió al comunicado que se encontraba en una de las paredes cercanas a la puerta, y se dispuso a contestarlo, ignorando los gruñidos de su _jefe_.

—"¿Sí, Tomoyo?..." –habló escuchando los chillidos de la voz del otro lado. —"Mm, está bien… sí, sí me lo puse, y créeme que me lo pagarás… ¿a dónde?… ¿Por qué no?... ¿E-Estás segura?... bien, ya bajo, espérame".

Shaoran no le quitaba la vista de encima mientras la veía contestar una y otra vez a la melodiosa, e_ insoportable_ voz de su amiga. Demonios, no sabía cómo Eriol podía soportar a semejante _cotorra_… hasta desde donde él estaba se escuchaban los gritos que pegaba Tomoyo, y eso que –supuestamente – no estaba gritando.

_No podía dejar de verla_, por más que le desagradara que saliera así… tan… tan…

_Deseable_…

No podía apartar la vista.

¿Para qué?, si el panorama era hermoso.

'_Que trasero'_. –pensó, y al instante volvió a fruncir el entrecejo.

Mierda, no sabía qué hacer. Las cosas no se le iban a hacer fáciles.

—"Bueno, me voy". –salió de sus pensamientos al escucharla; ella estaba poniéndose un largo sobre todo negro que se ajustaba, endemoniadamente bien a sus curvas. —"¡Nos vemos!"

—"P-Pero…" –trató de detenerla, sin poder conseguirlo… _ella ya se había ido_.

_Tan rápido como un rayo_.

Bufó frustrado, pasándose una mano por los cabellos… ¡Arrghh! ¡Esa chica…!

Demonios. Era más escurridiza de lo que creía.

Quedó estático en medio de su living, mirando la puerta por la que se había ido su _chica de la limpieza_ que –esta vez – _sí_ resultó ser la chica de la limpieza.

Sonrió con malicia; si ella no quiso hacerle caso, ahora que se atuviera a las consecuencias. Iba a recibir una serie de _'halagos'_ no tan bonitos por parte de muchos, muchos, pero muchos _degenerados_; como le gustaría ver su rostro… ese bonito rostro desencajado por la indignación. Eso sí sería divertido.

_Ella se lo había buscado_.

Él trató de detenerla, pero no le hizo caso.

Ya había hecho su buena acción del día, ¿no?

Volvió a pasar su mano por sus cabellos. Demonios… sábado a la noche sólo; con una noche congelada, siendo que podrían darse calor mutuamente con sus cuerpos… _desnudos_.

¿Qué tenía ella contra el sexo?

¿Qué tenía contra el contacto físico?

¿Qué tenía contra la cercanía de los cuerpos?

Mierda… es que en todos esos días que había pasado, ella siempre hablaba de su familia, y le preguntaba cosas sobre él. Siempre era lo mismo; volvía del trabajo, y Sakura preguntaba: _'¿Qué tal el trabajo?'_. Ya parecía disco rayado con lo mismo todos los días, y ni siquiera se había cumplido una semana.

Estaba frustrado.

Más que frustrado… ¡Dios! ¡Llevaba sin sexo días y días!

Y ella… y ella ni siquiera mostraba un poco más de atracción por él, más que curiosidad por su vida.

La curiosidad no era atracción.

La curiosidad no era atracción.

La curiosidad no era atracción, _pero sí podría llevar a ella_.

Sí. Sí podía. Sí.

Ojala pudiera convencerse de ello.

Volvió a suspirar, tirándose en uno de los amplios sillones que formaban parte de la sala. Si había algo de lo que no podía quejarse era de su desempeño; Sakura sabía cocinar exquisitamente bien, tanto que incluso creía haber subido de peso. Además, toda su casa estaba más limpia de lo que jamás la había visto, y ahora sí podía ver sus muebles y el televisor con sus colores originales, y no con las toneladas de tierra y polvo que antes los cubrían.

Los últimos días había llevado camisas limpias al trabajo; unas camisas completamente lisas, sin manchas de ketchup, sin manchas de vino, sin borrones blancos, ni camisas multicolores por la combinación de los colores de las prendas al lavarlas. Simplemente eran camisas lisas de diversos colores como las que a él le gustaban.

En eso, la chica era perfecta.

_Ideal_.

Si no fuera porque sólo quería un acostón con ella, le pediría que se quedara de por vida a atenderlo…

Sonrió arrogante. No. ¿Para qué? A él, Shaoran Li, le gustaba probar cosas nuevas. No soportaba más de lo mismo. Eso nunca.

Era cansador y aburrido.

Pegó otro salto al escuchar el sonido del timbre.

Demonios, maldito portero bueno para nada… ¿por qué no metía su tosca mano en _otros lugares_, y dejaba de tocar cosas que no debía?

Sus ojos ámbar se dirigieron al reloj. Eran las nueve y cuarto de la noche; aún era una noche joven, pero él no esperaba a nadie, y –lamentablemente –, tampoco saldría, el clima estaba horrible. Pronto nevaría.

Se paró perezosamente del sillón, sintiendo una extraña energía en su columna vertebral. Esto no le iba a gustar.

Algo le decía que se iba a arrepentir.

¿Intuición o razón?

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

—"¿Por qué no quieres decirme a dónde vamos?" –preguntó la joven de ojos verdes, volteando a ver a su amiga que estaba manejando.

—"Porque es sorpresa, Sakura".

Ella hizo un mohín. —"Pero ¿por qué a mí?, es tu cumpleaños, Tomoyo. La sorpresa debería ser para ti, ¿o me equivoco?"

La morena rió. —"No es que te daré la sorpresa sólo a ti, Sakurita. También iremos a recoger a las chicas, ellas tampoco lo saben, y eso es lo que quiero". –respondió con una sonrisa dulce, que escondía algo de malicia. —"Sé que a todas les encantará el lugar al que vamos".

Sakura la miró sin entender; bueno, quizás era un nuevo bar al que iban a ir. Se encogió de hombros, volteando nuevamente hacia la ventana. —"Eriol no estará en el lugar ¿no? Cómo Shaoran me dijo que él no le había dicho nada, pensé…"

—"No, Eriol no irá". –interrumpió la joven de ojos azules. —"El lugar al que vamos es… _exclusivo para chicas_". –agregó con una sonrisa. —"Además, ya le dije que mañana yo sería sólo para él, y nadie más que para él. Así que pareció quedarse tranquilo".

—"Ah, entiendo…" –susurró Sakura con un pequeño sonrojo. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería ella con sus palabras. Dios… su novio la había convertido en una adicta al sexo.

—"Apropósito…" –dijo Tomoyo, sin despegar su vista del frente. —"¿Qué tal vas con Shaoran? ¿Ya se llevan mejor?"

La mirada de Sakura se tornó dudosa… ¿A qué venía esa repentina pregunta? Y es que la verdad no sabía cómo responderla, es decir… ellos hablaban. Sí, hablaban, pero a eso no podía atribuirse una relación como decir _'sí, somos amigos'_, porque en verdad no lo eran. Su relación no iba más allá de _la chica que perdió la apuesta_, teniendo que cumplir con las consecuencias, y _el chico que la ganó_, quién imponía las reglas de juego diciéndole lo que tenía que hacer. No le costaba en nada hacer esas cosas, es más, hasta le gustaba poder ayudar a alguien pero… muchas actitudes de él no habían cambiado, provocando que ella se alejara.

Tomoyo se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de la castaña, quien –como siempre – se había perdido en su mundo.

—"Este… pues la verdad todo normal". –contestó, viendo por la ventana el paso de las calles, y las luces del centro. A pesar de ser una noche fría, muchas personas estaban fuera disfrutando del fin de semana.

Tomoyo levantó una ceja. —"¿Normal?"

—"Sí, tú sabes; yo limpio su departamento, él trabaja, Kero está con la vecina… todo normal. A veces hablamos, pero no sé, aún no termina por caerme bien. No me gustan muchos aspectos de él… siempre es tan… tan…"

—"¿Creído?" –sugirió la morena con una sonrisa.

Sakura asintió. —"Sí, muchas veces se comporta así. Aunque no puedo decirte demasiado porque no lo conozco; no puedo conocer a una persona en tan sólo unos días".

—"En eso tienes razón, necesitas conocerlo mejor, y ¿qué más que este mes? Espero que terminen llevándose mucho mejor".

—"Sí, eso espero". –musitó la castaña, sin captar las verdaderas intensiones de su amiga.

—"Y dime… ¿no te parece guapo?" –preguntó mirando a la joven de reojo.

Sakura se sonrojó, ¿desde cuándo Tomoyo le preguntaba esas cosas de un chico que no fuera su novio? —"¡Tomoyo!"

—"¿Qué? no estoy ciega. Además es el mejor amigo de Eriol, es como otra chica para mí… una chica muy atractiva, por cierto". –dijo riendo. —"Vamos, dime, no puedes negarlo, Sakura".

Largó un pequeño suspiro sin poder evitarlo. Jamás podría evadirla. —"Sí, es atractivo sólo cuando no se comporta como idiota, pero cuando lo hace deja de serlo para convertirse en alguien realmente irritante".

—"Pero sí es atractivo". –quiso corroborar Tomoyo.

—"Sí". –contestó Sakura cansada.

Un silencio se formó luego de eso. La castaña sólo miraba el panorama, preguntándose a dónde la llevaría Tomoyo. Era tan impredecible que…

—"Deberías olvidarlo alguna vez, Sakura, e intentar de nuevo". –escuchó la voz de Tomoyo.

¿Olvidarlo? ¿A quién?

¿Acaso se refería a…?

Volteó para ver el perfil del terso rostro de la morena. —"No sé por qué lo dices, Tomoyo, sabes muy bien que fue hace mucho". –dijo para luego volver a mirar la ventana. —"Hace tiempo que ya no pienso en eso, y no tiene nada que ver con lo que hablamos".

—"Eso espero, Sakura… eso espero…" –musitó.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

—"Amigo, es sábado… ¡en la noche! ¿Cómo que te quedarás encerrado entre cuatro paredes?"

—"Ya te lo dije, no estoy con los ánimos para salir, todo el tema del evento me está absorbiendo demasiado y me siento completamente molido". –contestó el castaño, sirviendo una copa de wysqui para su amigo.

—"¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando en serio, Shaoran?" –preguntó incrédulo.

—"¿Crees que es en broma?" –respondió con otra pregunta el joven de ojos ámbar.

—"Pero ¡por favor! Tú eres el que menos puede argumentar cansancio. No me hagas hablar, Shaoran, has hecho cosas _mucho_ más _cansadas_ que un estúpido evento, y siempre te quedan energías para salir".

Shaoran le alcanzó el trago a Eriol, y se tiró en el sillón. —"Lo sé, pero no tengo ganas ¿bien?"

El moreno tomó un gran sorbo, sintiéndose frustrado.

—"No puedes decirme eso hoy, ¡justo hoy!"

—"Sí, sí puedo, y lo estoy haciendo. Además, no sé qué tiene de especial el día de hoy".

—"¡Es el cumpleaños de Tomoyo! ¡No sabes lo que van a hacer!" –exclamó Eriol. —"Creí que lo sabías por la ausencia de tu _compañera_".

—"Ajá, sé que es el cumpleaños de tu noviecita, y también sé que Sakura no está aquí porque salió con un traje de _mujerzuela_ a la calle por la loca idea de _tu _novia". –masculló, recordando el atuendo de la joven. Dios… si tan sólo él pudiera sacarle cada una de esas pequeñas prendas.

Eriol sonrió misteriosamente. —"¿Es rencor lo que puedo captar en tus _bellas_ palabras mi querido amigo?"

—"Bah, ya cállate". –dijo el castaño, pasándose una mano por sus cabellos. —"Hoy era un día genial para _convencerla_, Eriol… y todo se arruinó".

El joven de ojos azules frunció el seño. —"Shaoran, Sakura no es un juego, ella es una buena persona. No intentes jugar con ella".

Shaoran lo miró extrañado. ¿Eriol estaba serio? Wow…

Que él supiera, Sakura no era alguien demasiado importante para Eriol.

—"No jugaré con ella… sólo… mm, digamos que… mm… mejor olvídalo". –gruñó, sabiendo que no podría describir lo que hacía o,_ pensaba_ hacer, de otra manera.

—"Te lo digo ahora para que luego no te arrepientas… no juegues, Shaoran. Ambos podrían salir lastimados, y aunque ahora no lo veas, puede ser así, y te sentirás un estúpido". –dijo con la misma expresión seria, pero en un instante fue reemplazada por una sonrisa. —"De todos modos, estoy seguro de que Sakura no te la dejará fácil".

El castaño bufó, sintiéndose nuevamente humillado por eso… porque era cierto. Ella no se lo dejaba fácil. —"Cállate".

—"Sólo hay una manera para que me calles". –desafió Eriol. —"Y sabes cuál es… en serio te necesito, tienes que ayudarme".

—"No tengo por qué ayudarte, y no voy a salir hoy". –contestó Shaoran, testarudo como siempre. No tenía ganas de pisar la calle ese día, y no la pisaría. Eso estaba decidido, y cuando Shaoran Li decidía algo… eso se cumplía.

_Siempre_.

—"Anda, mira mis ojitos cómo te lo piden". –insistió el joven, haciéndole un pedido suplicante con sus ojos azules. —"Por favor, amigo… te juro que te la deberé".

—"No. Dije que no; no es no, y punto. No".

No.

No.

No.

Había dicho que **no**, y era **no**.

Y nadie… ni el ser humano más molesto del universo, es decir, Eriol Hiragizawa –absolutamente nadie –, lo convencería de lo contrario.

Nunca.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

Miraba el lugar con una expresión desencajada. Esto no podía ser.

Eso lugar no era lo que ella creía que era… ¿verdad?

No. No podía ser… es decir, su amiga estaba loca, sí, muy loca, pero nunca la llevaría a un lugar así conociéndola… ¿o sí?

Observó el lugar por todos lados, no quería que sus sentidos la engañaran con algo que no era… pero _**SÍ**_ era.

Maldición. Esta vez sí se había pasado.

¿Cómo iban a llevarla ahí?

¡Iba a darle un ataque! ¡No aguantaría la vergüenza!

—"¿Qué tal les parece el lugar, chicas?" –preguntó Tomoyo al grupo de chicas que estaban en una de las muchas mesas… en todo ese lugar repleto únicamente por _chicas_.

—"¡Genial!" –exclamó Chiharu con mucho entusiasmo, mientras las demás reían, y unos ojos verdes la miraban como si le hubiese salido otro brazo. —"Jamás imaginé que nos traerías a un lugar así, Tomoyo".

—"Sí, en verdad nos sorprendiste". –habló Rika, con su dulce voz, la misma de siempre, a pesar de estar hablando bien de un lugar _así_.

—"Lo sé, esta vez quise hacer algo distinto, ya era hora ¿no lo creen?" –contestó la morena entre risas, mientras veía el rostro sonrosado de Sakura. Le daba mucha gracia ese detalle, su amiga nunca cambiaría, pero esas eran cosas de mujeres y tendría que disfrutar de la fiesta.

—"Te lo tenías bien guardado, eh, Tomoyo". –dijo Naoko, acomodando sus gafas. —"Es un alivio que haya traído las de aumento… quiero ver _todo_ perfectamente _bien_".

Las demás estallaron en sonoras carcajadas, a la vez que Sakura se encogía cada vez más en el asiento.

—"¡Todas queremos ver bien!" –rió Chiharu.

Tomoyo volteó a la joven de ojos verdes. —"¿No que tú también quieres ver, Sakurita?"

Ella se sonrojó aún más… Dios… ¿qué podía hacer?

—"¿P-Podemos… ir a… otro sitio?" –preguntó en un hilo de voz.

—"¡Pero qué dices! Esto estará que explota". –expresó Naoko.

—"Vamos, Sakura, relájate. Ya verás cómo te diviertes… sólo disfruta del lugar, y próximamente de la vista". –agregó Chiharu.

Rika sonrió. —"Sí Sakura, no será tan malo".

—"P-Pero chicas… esto… esto…" –Dios… ni siquiera podía decirlo. Estaba nerviosa, ¿cómo no querían que lo estuviera? Jamás había ido a ver algo como _eso_; y no estaba del todo segura de querer verlo… no.

_Estaba espantada_.

—"Ya, quita esa cara". –dijo Tomoyo largando una carcajada. —"Ni que fueras a morir por ver…"

—"A unos sabrosos chicos _quitándose la ropa_". –interrumpió Chiharu. —"¡Ayy! Que divertido". –exclamó, haciendo reír, nuevamente, a las demás.

—"¡Ya quiero verlos!" –añadió Naoko.

Sakura se sentía completamente abochornada en ese lugar; se sentía tan pequeña entre tantas cantidades de hormonas que brotaban de sus locas amigas… se sentía… se sentía…

_Tan poco experimentada_.

No quería estar ahí. Si tan sólo pudiera esconderse debajo de la mesa lo haría, demonios que sí lo haría, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pero mientras esas desquiciadas a las que llamaba amigas, estuvieran vigilándola, no podría… no podría escapar.

Sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

Resignarse.

O…

¡Sálvese quien pueda!

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

—"¿Sabes una cosa?" –comenzó el joven de ojos zafiro mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa… con esa maldita sonrisa que siempre utilizaba cuando quería pedirle algo. Con esa maldita sonrisa cuando sabía que había ganado. Con esa maldita sonrisa que siempre ponía cuando no podía mantenerse firme. Con esa maldita sonrisa que lo intimidaba como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo, a pesar de que nunca lo demostrara. Con esa maldita sonrisa que era peor que la miradita tierna del gato con botas. —"Eres el mejor amigo que jamás pude tener".

Shaoran refunfuñó, indignado lanzándole una mirada asesina. —"¿Qué mierda quieres, Eriol? Lograste convencerme con tus patéticos lloriqueos de niña, hasta que casi me haces sangrar los oídos. Salimos, bien, estamos en las calles centrales… ¿¡ahora qué!?"

—"¿Por qué siempre rompes mis libretos?" –cuestionó el peli negro aparentando estar ofendido. —"Además, no lloriquee como una niña".

—"Dime de una puta vez, Eriol". –masculló el castaño.

—"Bien, pues lo que sucede es que Tomoyito hoy me dijo que iba a salir con sus amigas". –dijo, ganándose otra mala mirada de su amigo. Eso lo había repetido todo el viaje al centro de la cuidad, no muy lejos del departamento de Shaoran. —"Y pues… quiero ir a verla… no me gusta que esté sola en esos lugares, sin mencionar, que no me gusta nada el lugar al que irán".

—"¿Y a qué tan famoso lugar irán que no quieres que vayan?" –preguntó Shaoran con una ceja alzada. —"¿A una posada llena de _gigolos_?" –bromeó.

—"Algo así". –respondió Eriol, dejándolo con la mandíbula por los suelos, y comenzando a caminar mirando las calles a su alrededor.

¿Qué?

¿Qué?

¿¡Qué!?

No podía estar hablando en serio… _no podía_.

¿Y él le permitía que su novia le hiciera eso? No, no podía ser; era algo muy loco pensarlo, Eriol era muy celoso.

¿Sakura también?

No. No podía ser.

La chica era más inocente que una monja… Aunque con las cosas que pasaban en el mundo no podría extrañarse de las monjas. ¡Pero sí de Sakura! Ciertamente no la conocía, pero lo poco que había visto de ella le había confirmado que era mucho más inocente de lo su edad le permitía, e incluso podía llegar a los límites de la estupidez de tanta ingenuidad.

Pero…

¡Con un gigolo!

¿¡Por qué no con él!? Si ya estaba más que dispuesto.

Ella sólo tenía que decirle: _'Shaoran, tu metralleta puede pasar a tomar el té'_; y él muy gustoso le respondería: _'¿A qué hora, y en qué cama?'_

¡Demonios!

Iba a volverse loco.

—"¡Shaoran!" –llamó Eriol. —"¿Vas a quedarte ahí, o qué?"

—"Maldita sea… ya voy". –masculló con la mandíbula apretada por la furia.

_Las cosas no iban a quedarse así_.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

Las canciones más eróticas que había escuchado en su vida sonaban en ese lugar. Jamás se había imaginado estar más abochornada… sólo quería desaparecer.

Sentía el rostro ardiendo, y el corazón desbocado. El reloj no ayudaba. El maldito se había encaprichado y hacía pasar todo como una lenta e interminable tortura. Ya no encontraba sitios a los cuales dirigir la mirada; se había memorizado –por las pocas luces de colores del lugar – el color de las paredes con su tinte indiscutible, y el pequeño agujero que se encontraba en una de las paredes cercanas a la puerta.

Ya no tenía dónde mirar para no dirigir su mirada a…

_Esas cosas_.

Gritos como: _'Oh, Dios ¡mira ese trasero!'; 'Está más bueno que una barra de chocolate', 'Me lo pasaría por todos los lugares posibles'_… e infinidad de morbosidades eran los que sus oídos podían captar, y no podía sentirse más desesperada por salir de ahí. Todas las mujeres estaban trasformadas… parecían unas _ninfómanas_ necesitadas de sexo salvaje por horas… o días.

Hasta sus amigas… claro que Tomoyo se controlaba un poco más, pero no demasiado. Vamos, ya habían babeado toda la mesa.

Dios…

Quiso reír al imaginar la reacción de su hermano Touya, si supiera que estaba ahí. Seguramente entraría, y se la llevaría como a una bolsa de papas. Eso sería una de las cosas que haría.

Sólo prensarlo la avergonzaba… ¿qué diría su padre? ¿Y si alguien conocido la veía?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar otro grito cercano. Giró el rostro y lo que vio, le hizo subir la sangre a la cabeza. A unas mesas de su posición, uno de los strippers –el más guapo, por cierto – estaba _fregándose,_ y bailando con una muchacha, a la que no le alcanzaban las manos para… _manosearlo_.

Sí, el muchacho era increíblemente atractivo… y ya no tenía casi ropa; sólo llevaba unos jeans todos rotos –especialmente en la parte de atrás –, pero todo el resto al descubierto, dejando ver unos muy bien formados abdominales. Era el pecho de todo un hombre… un pecho por el que cualquier mujer querría dejar un camino de besos… y más cosas.

Sin embargo, existía la cordura, el pudor… y jamás podría tocarlo de la forma tan _desesperada_ como con la que esa mujer lo acariciaba.

Por más que quisiera no podía desviar la vista del lugar; no era a causa de que quisiera verlo a él, sino que era el hecho del comportamiento de esas _hembras_ lo que la sorprendía… sí, hembras porque eso era en lo que se habían convertido.

De un momento a otro, sintió que las pupilas color negras del hombre se dirigían a ella, y una sonrisa ladina apareció en sus labios. Sakura sintió que se sonrojaba aún más de lo que ya estaba… ¿era eso posible…?

Él comenzó a caminar hacia ella, quien no podía mover un solo músculo. Si antes había deseado que un agujero la tragara… ahora ya no sabía lo que quería para escapar de esa maldita situación.

Sus amigas seguían gritando como locas, al ver que se dirigía a ellas; no obstante, los ojos del hombre estaban clavados únicamente en una persona… justamente la chica que lo veía con ojos asustados.

Sakura contuvo el aliento. No podía respirar.

'_Que no se acerque… que no se acerque…'_ –eso era lo único que podía desear, mientras miraba con ojos suplicantes para todos lados, sin saber qué pedir. Si tan sólo existieran los milagros…

_Y existían_.

Gracias a unas cuantas hormonas de más, una de las muchas mujeres se lanzó sobre el hombre, entreteniéndolo mientras tanto. Ahora ya no se acordaría de ella…

Suspiró, sintiéndose aliviada. Pero luego sus ojos verdes se llenaron de fuego, al tiempo que veía a sus amigas.

¿¡Por qué estaba metida en eso!?

¿Acaso no podía dejar de estar metida en líos?

¡Maldición! ¡Tomoyo! ¡Debería dejar de ser tan vulnerable a ser manejada por ella!

Estaba atrapada entre unas locas con sobredosis hormonales que no hacían más que gritar…

_Definitivamente, mataría a Tomoyo_.

_El propio día de su cumpleaños_.

Quería escapar, pero demonios, la tenían bien vigilada. No quería que nadie fuera a fregársele de esa forma, y lo peor sería que ella no podría quejarse porque por algo había ido ahí ¿no?

Maldición.

No podría pasar por toda esa muchedumbre aunque quisiera…

_Moriría aplastada_…

Quería salir de ese endemoniado lugar…

No quería estar ahí…

_No quería_…

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

¡Mierda y mil veces mierda! ¡¿Por qué demonios siempre se dejaba convencer por su desquiciado amigo de hacer _esas_ cosas?!

Ni que fuera marica…

_Él no se la comía_…

_Ups_…

Además, Eriol siempre le daba información incompleta, y dejaba que liberara sus pensamientos hasta llegar a cualquier conclusión.

¡En verdad había creído los de los gigolos!

Estaban en la puerta de servicio de un enorme lugar, con un cartel de colores brillantes, y una inscripción que significaba un buen motivo para darle una buena patada en el culo al dueño del lugar: _'El gusanito loco'_.

¡Dios! ¿¿Qué clase de nombre tan patético era ese para un centro de strippers??

Asco.

Eso era lo que le producía, _asco_. Un profundo asco.

Si Sakura Kinomoto hubiese querido eso de un principio, él con gusto se lo habría hecho sin chistar… ¿qué necesidad de ir por ello? Esa mujer iba a volverlo loco.

—"Será muy poco tiempo, te lo prometo". –musitó su amigo, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones.

—"No sé que diablos quieres, Eriol". –masculló Shaoran entre dientes. —"No sé que mierda pretendes, no pienso vestirme de mujer".

—"¡No quiero eso! ¿Quién piensas que soy?"

—"Eriol Hiragizawa, la persona más desquiciada sobre la faz de la Tierra, ¿cómo pretendes entrar al lugar si no te vistes como mujercita? Porque hasta lo que sé, esto…" –señaló el lugar con un gesto burlón. —"… es un 'solo para mujeres', ¿entiendes? _S-ó-l-o p-a-r-a m-u-j-e-r-e-s_".

—"Por supuesto que lo sé". –contestó el moreno. —"No creo que me queden bien las faldas ¿y a ti?"

Shaoran le dio una mirada fiera, y él sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

—"¿Para qué vinimos si sabes que no podemos entrar?"

—"Yo pensaba fingir que éramos gays, y que queríamos ver el espectáculo". –dijo pareciendo sereno, mientras que al castaño le daban más ganas de ahorcarlo con un hilo dental. —"Tú sabes, si nos rechazan podemos iniciar un gran juicio por daños psicológicos y discriminación". –rió.

—"Maldición, Eriol ¿quieres dejar de decir tonterías? ¡Me obligaste a venir aquí! ¿Y para qué? ¿¡Para ver como tu novia sale con sus amigas con las ropas desarregladas, si es que aún las traen, y tambaleándose de un lado a otro!?"

Eriol frunció el seño. —"¡Hey! Tranquilo… claro que van a salir vestidas… creo".

Shaoran pasó una mano por sus cabellos. —"Pues quedarás en la espera tú sólo, porque yo me largo de aquí". –determinó.

—"No, espera ¿qué clase de amigo eres? ¡Tenemos que entrar!" –exclamó el joven de ojos azules.

El castaño negó con la cabeza con desaprobación. —"Estás completamente loco".

—"Oh, pero con que aquí están. Los he estado buscando por todos lados, ¡casi llegan tarde!" –escucharon una voz de hombre… _mariposa_ por detrás de ellos.

Shaoran lo miró con una ceja alzada, ¿quién demonios era el tipo?

Dios… ¿cómo podían estar esas personas sueltas por ahí?

El hombre llevaba una camisa bien ceñida al cuerpo que parecía ser de un carnaval por los colores tan vivos que la adornaban, junto con collares antepuestos, uno encima del otro. Y sus pantalones…

¿Pantalones?

¡Por Dios!

Eran unas calzas que –prácticamente – podían ser consideradas una segunda piel.

Sólo había una palabra para describirlo, según Shaoran.

Y esa era… _asqueroso_.

Definitivamente asqueroso.

—"¿N-nos habla a… nosotros?" –preguntó Eriol, más inseguro de lo que alguna vez lo hubiera visto en su vida, perdiendo el color de sus –ya de por sí – blancas mejillas.

—"Por supuesto, corazón, ¿a quién más?" –continuó haciendo sus graciosos y marcados ademanes. —"Miren por poco lo que hacen, ¡iban a dejar a mis clientas sin sus dioses del Olimpo!"

¿Eh? Shaoran lo miró con el seño fruncido. ¿Quién se creía ese… _tipejo_, que ellos eran?

Ni por casualidad podrían confundirlo con uno de los _volteados_; de Eriol no lo sabía, pero él podía afirmar que era bien _macho_, en ese lugar y donde fuera.

Muchas lo podían testificar.

—"No sabemos quién demonios es usted pero…"

—"Ya cariño, no te preocupes, no necesito explicaciones". –dijo interrumpiendo al castaño, a la vez que agitaba una de sus manos, restándole importancia al asunto.

El tipo alzó la vista y les dio una mirada de abajo hacia arriba a cada uno, cosa que los asqueó, e hizo que los ojos de Shaoran brillaran con las llamas latentes en ellos. Eriol tan sólo desviaba la vista un poco intimidado… estaba acostumbrado a ser desnudado por la mirada de las mujeres, pero nunca la de un _hombre_.

¿Quién mierda se creía?

—"Tú pedazo de…" –trató de articular Shaoran mostrando todo su desagrado, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido.

—"¡Wow! Mis chicos hicieron un buen trabajo al conseguirlos… ¡Dios! Están para comérselos. A las chicas les encantará". –exclamó la _mariposa_, emocionada.

Eriol volvió su mirada, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro… una enorme sonrisa.

¿Por qué no darle una _sorpresita_ a Tomoyo para su cumpleaños?

—"Sí, señor". –dijo, sorprendiendo a su amigo, quien clavó sus ojos de fuego en él. —"Lamentamos la tardanza… en serio. Es que mi amigo se siente algo tímido por ser su primera vez en esto… pero él sabe cómo hacerlo". –sonrió tan encantadoramente que cegó al tipo.

Shaoran no entendía lo que el _rarito_ de Eriol estaba haciendo pero no le gustaba. No le gustaba porque…

_¡Hijo de puta! _

¿Acaso… acaso lo que Eriol estaba planeando era…?

Se quedó estático sin poder decir nada.

Quería mandarlos a todos a la mierda, pero no podía.

No podía.

—"No te preocupes, corazón, eso lo hablaremos luego". –sonrió el hombre al moreno, tirándole un _besito_, para luego voltearse hacia Shaoran. —"Y tú, estoy completamente seguro de que lo harás fenomenal". –dijo dando unas palmaditas. —"Pero ahora vamos, vamos, que el show de los dioses está por comenzar".

—"No, espere ¿qué…?" –intentó Shaoran, pero ya estaban siendo arrastrados.

Shaoran le envió una mirada a Eriol que no pudo evadir, y que tan sólo respondió con una sonrisita nerviosa.

Oh, no. Eriol no iba a salvarse de esta.

Luego de que saliera con dignidad y… _con sus cosas en su lugar_, se ocuparía de darle su merecido.

Ya vería.

Ya vería.

_Le demostraría todo lo macho que podía llegar a ser_.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

Ya no aguantaba más. Su rostro estaba por estallar…

No podía estar más de la vergüenza que sentía.

Todas gritaban como unas desaforadas y simplemente, Sakura no sabía en qué agujero meterse para que el mundo la olvidara. ¿Acaso no se quedaban son voz, o qué?

¡Demonios, Tomoyo! ¡Esa se la pagaría!

Ya habían pasado como cinco rondas de hombres quitándose la ropa… ¿cuántos serían?

Nunca había ido a un sitio como ese… pero jamás pensó que serían tantas rondas. Tomoyo sí se había dado el trabajo de buscarlo.

Dios…

¿Qué más podría venir?

Ya habían pasado los bomberos, los animales salvajes, los trabajadores de una construcción, los nerds revolucionados, los play boys, y hasta vestidos de abuelitos. Unos abuelitos muy… _calientes_.

En verdad ya no sabía qué podría ir, y lo peor, era que le estaba gustando… eso no estaba bien. Ella no era una loca que se dejaba guiar por instintos hormonales.

¿A quién engañaba? Se estaba divirtiendo, a pesar de no poder quitar del rostro ese sonrojo que lo cubría… es que aún tenía vergüenza. No podía quitarse la timidez de encima.

Pero de todos modos, mataría a Tomoyo.

Vio que las luces rojas y verdes que rodeaban al lugar cambiaron por unas negras y blancas que hacían otros efectos en las ropas de las personas y en todo el lugar, dándole un tinte mágico y… hermoso.

Una música bastante sugestiva comenzó a sonar. Esta vez sí era una música que ella conocía; en sí, era una banda de sonido de las más conocidas al ser de una película, _'Nueve semanas y media'_, se llamaba. Una película que nunca había visto, y nunca vería.

Esa canción era ideal cuando se hablaba de… de…

_Sexo_.

_Baby take off your coat  
Real slow _

En ese momento vio a dos chicos salir muy precipitados de la parte trasera del escenario, como si los hubiesen empujado para salir.

Los gritos de las mujeres no se hicieron esperar, y es que no era para menos. Los hombres estaban vestidos con túnicas típicas de los romanos, aunque en teoría, serían dioses griegos, o romanos. Ambos tenían cubiertos los rostros.

Uno de ellos tenía una piel bronceada… de un color increíble. Mientras que el otro era más bien pálido, pero se veía igual de guapo.

_  
Take off your shoes  
I'll take off your shoes  
Baby take off your dress  
Yes, yes, yes_

Apartó sus ojos verdes de la vista de los nuevos dioses que habían entrado en escena. Realmente deseaba que fuera el último de los espectáculos y que por fin pudiera ir a su departamento… o más bien al departamento de su _jefe_.

Demonios. Maldita canción insinuante.

Tuvo el impulso de dirigir su vista nuevamente al frente, y lo que vio casi le arrancó una carcajada.

Los grandes dioses estaban –aparentemente – teniendo una pequeña discusión, hasta que uno de ellos comenzó a moverse siendo visto por el otro.

_You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on_

Los gritos de las mujeres seguían aunque el espectáculo fuera realmente deplorable, y es que ver a un hombre moverse tan torpemente, mientras que los demás habían estado de muerte, era muy entretenido y gracioso.

Pero todas estaban tan ensimismadas atendiendo para ver cuándo comenzaran a quitarse la ropa que ni notaron aquello.

Pudo ver como el otro que aún permanecía estático, miraba para todos lados. Si Sakura no supiera que eran profesionales, hasta diría que estaba nervioso por la situación.

_Go over there, turn on the light  
Hey, all the lights  
Come over here, stand on that chair  
Yeah, that's right  
Raise your arms up in the air  
Now shake 'em_

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

Se sentía completamente estúpido estando frente a todas esas… mujeres que lo miraban como si en unos segundos fueran a tirársele encima.

Por supuesto que no le importaba, es más, le encantaba que se le tiraran desesperadas por más. Pero en ese momento se encontraba en desventaja, y si llegaban a agarrarlo, lo harían pedazos de tan desesperadas que se veían.

Se hubiese largado a reír como un loco cuando vio como Eriol comenzaba a moverse tan estúpidamente.

Dios.

Se comportaba como un estúpido adolescente inexperto. Ellos podían moverse como quisieran, tenían experiencia, y lo sabía. Sin embargo, les temía a esas locas.

Pasó su mirada por todo el lugar, parando –instintivamente – en unos ojos color esmeralda que lo miraban curiosos por su comportamiento. Sonrió internamente, sintiendo como las fuerzas y la energías se agolpaban en él, tan rápido que tendría que descargarlas si no deseaba explotar.

Al fin y al cabo…

La idea de Eriol no había sido tan mala; y ya era hora de mostrarle a su amigo una lección, para que supiera cómo un _hombre_, tenía que mover las _cachas_.

Pero moverlas bien…

Adentro… y afuera.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que ese hombre, al que se le veían los cabellos castaños, giró su cabeza, fijando sus ojos en ella. Se sonrojó y desvió la mirada rápidamente, pero sabía que ese hombre aún la miraba.

Demonios.

¿Acaso tenía un cartel que decía _'Vengan aquí chicos'_?

Volvió a mirar el escenario, y esta vez, vio cómo el dios más bronceado comenzaba a bailar con movimientos más sensuales e instintivos que el otro, al tiempo que él comenzaba a seguirlo, como si lo guiara.

No podía quitar la vista de esos dos… a los demás los había mirado de reojo, pero esos se le hacían algo… ¿conocidos?

No. No conocía a ningún hombre que se dedicara a eso ¿cierto?

_You give me reason to live  
You give me reason to live  
You give me reason to live  
You give me reason to live_

Cada vez los movimientos se hacían más sensuales… los de ambos.

El de cabellos castaños había comenzado a quitarse la túnica dejando ver un pecho esculpido por los mismos ángeles… era uno de los mejores pectorales y abdominales que había visto en su vida. Todo eso en una piel tan bronceada… una piel dorada… _deliciosa_.

Sakura se acaloró ante el pensamiento, mientras los gritos desaforados se sentían por todo el lugar, y desvió la mirada por unos momentos, al tiempo que las demás seguían gritando. En ese momento, notó como Tomoyo se quedaba quieta, sin hacer movimientos, sólo con la vista fija en los muchachos que estaban bailando.

La vio entrecerrar sus bellos ojos azules, y analizar muy bien la situación… _como si buscara algo con la mirada_.

_Sweet darling, (you can leave your hat on)  
You can leave your hat on  
Baby, (you can leave your hat on)  
You can leave your hat on  
(You can leave your hat on)_

Volvió sus ojos verdes al escenario, y en el momento, vio que el joven de cabellos negros seguía a su compañero en sus movimientos, y se sacó la túnica que lo cubría, dejando ver un cuerpo muy tentador también, pero con una tez de piel más blanca. Tenía unos bien marcados pectorales, junto con unos seis abdominales en su plano estómago.

_Suspicious minds are talkin'  
They're tryin' to tear us apart  
They don't believe in this love of mine  
They don't know what love is_

_Yeah, I know what love is_

Unos ojos se encontraron con su mirada verde.

_Unos ojos de fuego_…

No pudo apartar la vista.

No quiso apartarla.

Enfrentó esa mirada con la suya, y al instante notó que el hombre avanzaba por entre las mesas.

_Avanzaba hacia ella_…

_They don't know what love is  
They don't know what love is  
They don't know what love is_

No pudo hacer más que sonrojarse por milésima vez en ese día. Por Dios… algo tenía que salvarla… algo tenía que salvarla de nuevo esta vez…

Algo tenía que salvarla…

Notó con horror como el hombre caminaba con movimientos sensuales, siendo sus únicas prendas de ropa, unos shorts que al menos, eran algo holgados. Negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada rogando porque algo lo detuviera.

Sintió la inmensa necesidad de encogerse en su asiento; no podría soportar semejante vergüenza. Esperó por unos instantes y al no notar nada extraño, levantó la vista, encontrando como único panorama una pared… una pared de bronce con marcas…

_Con unos abdominales increíbles_.

Estaba justo frente a ella… frente a sus ojos.

Levantó la mirada temblorosa, encontrándose con un rostro cubierto por una máscara, en el que pudo ver una enorme sonrisa que lo surcaba.

_Una sonrisa con hoyuelos_.

La sonrisa más sexy que pudo haber visto en toda su vida.

Su estómago dio un vuelco al verlo; y se estremeció aún más cuando él le extendió una mano.

¿Qué pretendía?

El sonrojo le cubrió toda la cara, y pudo escuchar un risita del hombre… no… no podía estar pasando. No.

Quiso que la tierra se abriera y la tragara…

Quiso que en ese momento pasara cualquier cosa…

Hubiese querido que se cortara por completo la luz para poder escabullirse, y escapar como toda una cobarde…

Pero jamás…

Nunca hubiese imaginado lo que vendría… nunca…

_Nunca_.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

Sonrió cuando vio el temor, y la súplica en esos hermosos ojos verdes, pero lo que más podía distinguirse era la vergüenza.

Sus ojos de fuego brillaron ante el panorama que ella le ofrecía.

Estaba allí… tan quieta, tan roja… _tan hermosa_ que no pudo resistirse.

Su top rojo se había bajado, por todos los movimientos que ella hacía, hasta el punto de brindarle una hermosa vista del nacimiento de sus pechos…

_Unos pechos preciosos_…

No pudo evitar que su excitación creciera, y la sintiera como fuego. Un fuego líquido que le recorría todo el cuerpo, para luego acumularse en sus partes bajas. Esa chica iba a saber lo que era un dios de verdad… y si alguno de los otros tipos la había tocado; él mismo se encargaría de borrar esas huellas para dejar su marca.

_Únicamente la suya_.

Aunque fuera delante de todos… ¿ella quería acción?

Ahora tendría acción.

Una que nunca olvidaría…

Sonrió, estirándole una de sus manos; y ensanchó su sonrisa al ver su intenso sonrojo.

No le importó la mirada que Tomoyo le estaba dando, a un costado de Sakura. Ella seguramente se habría dado cuenta de quienes eran… eso se podía afirmar gracias a su seño fruncido.

Pero no le importó.

No le importó las miradas hambrientas de las otras mujeres.

No le importó el hecho de que él fuera un importante empresario, bailando en un centro de mala muerte.

No le importó nada más que la mujer que tenía delante…

Porque sería suya.

El diablito de su mente aclamaba por hacer una maldad… y eso fue lo que hizo…

_La maldad más malvada, dulce y excitante de todas_…

_There ain't no way  
(You can leave your hat on)  
You can leave your hat on  
(You can leave your hat on)  
Give me the reason to live  
(You can leave your hat on)  
You can leave your hat on._

_**

* * *

****Notas de autora:**_

¡Hola! xD ja ja ja, al fin lo hice… siempre quise a un Shaoran de stripper y al fin pude tenerlo xD j aja, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? espero que les haya gustado, fue muy divertido escribirlo, y más aún lo será la continuación… ¿qué piensan que hará Shaoran con Sakura? xD ¿Les gustaría un stripper así? Ji ji.

Pues, comentando el capítulo, tenemos cómo van siendo los primeros días de convivencia de este par… la cosa está difícil, pero de todos modos, las relaciones avanzan, y pronto lo harán aún más.

En cuanto a la empresa francesa, no sé mucho de francés, así que traduje esa frase con la ayuda de un traductor, :s espero que esté bien, j eje, si no lo está, no duden en decírmelo, pero por mis escasos conocimientos, creo que sí lo está n.n.

En este capítulo, también podemos ver que Shaoran tiene como familia a sus cuatro hermanas, y pronto… más precisamente en el próximo capítulo veremos algo interesante en cuanto a ellas que será de gran importancia para la historia… en especial aparecerán dos cositas muy bonitas…

Bueno, ahora no me queda nada más que agradecerles a todos los que me apoyan con la historia, en serio **¡¡Muchas gracias a todos los que me mandan sus comentarios, y a los que leen la historia!!** Muchas gracias en serio n.n

Sin más, espero que les guste este capítulo, y disculpen nuevamente por no poder responder reviews, es que no me queda mucho tiempo y creo que lo principal es sacar el capítulo ¿no? n.n espero que comprendan y me gustaría que me dejaran sus opiniones!

¡Besos a todos!

La próxima actualización será de Aprendiendo a Sonreír.

¡Nos vemos! **:D**


	6. Jugando a la Doctora Corazón

**Apostando al Amor**

**Capítulo 6**

"_**Jugando a la 'Doctora Corazón'"**_

_Domingo 30 de Noviembre_.

Veinticinco estrellas…

Esas eran las que llevaba contadas hasta entonces, veinticinco estrellas en ese cielo tan oscuro… casi negro.

En verdad se sentía extremadamente aburrido. Había estado recostado en su cama por horas; no tenía ganas de salir… y muchos menos estar en la sala de su departamento.

Eso sería todo un suicidio… un estado de masoquismo absoluto.

_Una bestia lo mataría_.

Primero lo mutilaría… le cortaría cada parte de su cuerpo; luego cocinaría esos trozos en su cara, viendo cómo él se desangraba; entonces le echaría encima cualquier clase de ácido, para que sus partes restantes se deshicieran con ese líquido y luego… luego…

No se le ocurriría qué más podría hacer. Pero era mejor prevenir a que lamentar, y más contra la furia de una mujer.

Aún más… _esa mujer_.

Rió por lo bajo al recordar la madrugada de ese mismo día. No quería que lo escuchara porque lo mataría en su misma habitación, y –por ahora – no deseaba eso.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Eso le quedaría en la memoria para toda la vida… Dios… su rostro, toda ella quedaría grabada en su mente por ese suceso.

Esta chica sí que sería una que recordaría por y para siempre.

Siempre.

Aunque no podía asegurarlo, pero que la recordaría, la recordaría… sobre todo ese rostro…

Y esos ojos…

_**Flash Back**_

Sonrió, estirándole una de sus manos; y ensanchó su sonrisa al ver su intenso sonrojo.

El diablito de su mente aclamaba por hacer una maldad… y eso fue lo que hizo…

_La maldad más malvada, dulce y excitante de todas_…

Sakura lo miró con sus grandes y brillantes ojos verdes llenos de miedo, junto a ese bonito rostro rojo que le daban un toque tan angelicalmente sexy…

No podía creer que pudiera ser esos dos extremos a la vez…

Podía ser un ángel… asimismo, como un demonio.

Le sonrió con la sonrisa más deslumbrante que tenía, pero la chica sería sin moverse, sin babear por él… sólo abochornada por la situación.

Shaoran se acercó más a ella y la tomó de la cintura, levantándola de la silla él mismo. Eso le fue muy sencillo porque Sakura era ligera como una pluma, y ni siquiera se movía; parecía que en cualquier instante le fuera a dar un ataque al corazón de tan roja que estaba, y otro de los indicios de su nerviosismo era la respiración entrecortada que chocaba contra su pecho descubierto.

La acercó más a él, apretando su cintura levemente, al tiempo que todos los demás lo veían…

Cuando todas las mujeres se lo _devoraban_ con los ojos.

Desvió la mirada un segundo, y vio cuando Eriol, con un baile _humillantemente sexy,_ se aproximada a una Tomoyo con brazos cruzados que lo miraba fulminante.

Quiso reír ante aquello, pero algo mucho más importante se encontraba entre sus brazos, inmóvil, como para prestarles atención a ellos.

Bajó sus ojos ámbar para encontrarse con su cabellera castaña. Rió por lo bajo, sabiendo que ella estaría muriéndose de la vergüenza por estar así; y entonces supo que ninguno de los otros _tipejos_ la había tocado, porque al ver el estado en el que se ponía por ese simple roce, ya tendría que haber sido llevada por una ambulancia.

Sin hacer caso al ritmo acelerado del corazón de la chica… y a _ciertas cosas_ que estaban tomando más vida de la que deberían alcanzar en esa situación, comenzó a moverse. En todo momento la tenía sujeta de la cintura para que no se le escapara; pero eso era en vano, porque ella no podía moverse.

Sin embargo, le gustaba el contacto con la piel descubierta de ella… el contacto de su duro pecho, con los suaves senos de la chica. Todo el contacto se sentía caliente… _excitante_… lleno de deseo.

_Bueno, eso último por parte de él_.

Pensó por un segundo si se sacaría la máscara para que Sakura pudiera verlo, pero no sabía si eso sería bueno o no. Había dos opciones posibles; primero, podría ser que ella se diera cuenta del hombre que él era y se tirara a sus brazos, sabiendo que nunca jamás podría encontrar otro igual… O, podría tomar una reacción inversa y todo lo que había avanzado hasta entonces se perdería.

¿Cuál de ambas opciones podría adecuarse a esa chica?

A veces podría llegar a ser tan impredecible como predecible… Dios, eso le sería muy complicado.

Siguió su baile sensual, sin quitarle la vista de encima… tenía miedo que de un momento a otro la chica fuera a desmayársele. Su rostro estaba más sonrojado que en un principio, y sus ojos parecían aún más asustados, y… desorbitados.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante esa imagen tan graciosa… no importaba nada más, porque la única que estaba ahí para él era esa chica… esa mujer. Por supuesto que le encantaba que todas las demás murieran porque él se les acercara, pero ¿qué más daba?, ella era la más divertida… ella era su desafío… y ella era la chica de la que estaría pendiente hasta que el tiempo se le acabara.

En un segundo, tomó la túnica que antes se había quitado, y comenzó a pasarla por el cuerpo de Sakura; por su espalda, por sus brazos, hasta llegar a la altura de las piernas. Ahí se detuvo para hacer movimientos ascendentes y descendentes, al tiempo que la castaña se tensaba cada vez más.

¿Acaso no podía relajarse un poco y dejarse llevar?

¿Esa chica no tenía sangre en las venas que pudiera convertirse en fuego líquido como la de él?

Sonrió internamente, sabiendo que eso no podría ser posible. Podría ser que Sakura Kinomoto no cayera ante él, ante su persona… pero estaba seguro de que sucumbiría ante su cuerpo. Después de todo, no por nada había entrenado tanto ni hecho miles de ejercicios por día de adolescente, ¿no?

Soltó la delicada tela de seda, y acercó a la chica más a él, al punto de pegarla por completo a su cuerpo, ante la mirada incrédula de ella. Quiso reír ante su casi nula reacción, pero no pudo porque su _amiguito_ estaba demasiado emocionado como para hacerlo.

Shaoran levantó la mirada, nuevamente, y vio por el rabillo del ojo a Eriol. Rió cuando lo vio tratando de moverle un pelo a su novia, pero Tomoyo sólo atinaba a verlo con dureza con los brazos cruzados… ahora a Eriol se le vendría una buena tunda… eso sería muy divertido.

Muy divertido, al menos para él.

Volvió a fijar sus ojos de fuego en la chica que tenía contra su duro pecho, y sonrió internamente… ella no podía moverse; él estaba con una máscara; ella estaba en shock; él estaba más que _entusiasmado_; ella no se quejaría; él… podría hacer lo que se le diera la gana.

Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí… lo que quisiera… lo que quisiera.

Oh, sí.

Mientras que una de sus grandes manos sostenía la pequeña cintura de Sakura, la otra comenzó a bajar en una delicada e incitante caricia, por uno de sus descubiertos brazos. Notó que ella abrió enormemente sus ojos verdes… brillantes, tan brillantes que le daban un toque de inocencia pura. Le dedicó una sonrisa ladina y continuó con su _inocente_ caricia. Mientras la chica comenzaba a temblar y abría la boca estúpidamente, tratando –de seguro – articular alguna palabra, pero ningún sonido salía de ella.

Shaoran quiso reír, aunque así era mejor… _calladita se veía más bonita._

Subía y bajaba… subía y bajaba, con caricias por demás inocentes… con un roce embriagante y tentador que prometía fundir a cualquiera… a cualquier mujer que al menos tuviera una única hormona en funcionamiento. Acariciaba con el reverso de su mano todo el largo de su pequeño brazo, pero ella sólo temblaba, demonios, ¿no podía hacer _algo _más? En esos momentos era cuando deseaba que la chica fuera un poco más osada… pero el que estuviera tan delicadamente tímida lo excitaba… y lo excitaba mucho más que en cualquier otra circunstancia.

Mucho más.

Tenía que admitir que toda su piel se veía exquisita… se veía tan tersa, blanca y sonrosada a la vez.

Deliciosa…

…_Y deseable_.

Subió su mano, y acarició su rostro. Era un verdadero galán a la hora de seducir, aunque nunca antes tuvo que hacerlo; lo sabía, sabía perfectamente cómo volver locas a las mujeres… lo sabía, y muy bien. Nadie podría ganarle en el arte de la seducción… y _otras cosas_.

Rozó suavemente la sonrosada mejilla de la joven de ojos verdes, y fue bajando el tacto… hacia su cuello. Detuvo la mirada en sus pechos… pero no. Eso se vendría después. Pasó su mano por todo su delgado y –aparentemente – delicioso cuello, para luego bajarla por el hombro, hasta volver a rozar su brazo.

Bien.

Ahora venía lo bueno… eso era un preparamiento.

Pasó su mano por todo el brazo de la chica, bajo la mirada atenta y lujuriosa de todas las féminas que se encontraban en el lugar. Bajó, y bajó, pero esta vez no volvió a subir para ahondar esa caricia, sino que siguió bajando para pasar su tacto a… _un segundo nivel_. Seguía con sus movimientos, sin quitar su intensa mirada del rostro de ella. Continuó bajando su mano… bajó… bajó aún más… ya se encontraba en su cintura…

Bien… un poco más… para iniciar el baile.

_Un baile que Sakura Kinomoto nunca olvidaría_.

Continuó bajando para comenzar a acariciar las torneadas piernas de Sakura, hasta que notó algo de lo que no se había percatado antes; el rostro sonrojado y tímido que ella había mantenido todo el tiempo, ya no se encontraba con tal expresión, sino que estaba contraído en un ceño muy fruncido, junto con unos ojos verdes que ya no brillaban por el desconcierto o la vergüenza. Ahora brillaban con una mezcla de furia y descontento.

Sí. En esos brillantes ojos verdes se derrochaban grandes dosis de furia, también había vergüenza, pero no ya como antes.

Shaoran sintió como el cuerpo de la chica ahora reaccionaba, y comenzaba a apartarse con movimientos torpes y bruscos.

—"¿Qué crees que haces?" –habló Sakura, apartando la mano del hombre de su pierna. —"¡Ya quítate!" –exclamó con ira y muerta de la vergüenza por no haber podido reaccionar antes.

Shaoran se sorprendió ante la reacción. Había notado lo mucho que la había disgustado el hecho de tocarla, pero no pensó que ella pudiera llegar a hablarle… después de todo, _la tenía fascinada con sus caricias_.

Sonrió con arrogancia, ella antes no se estaba quejando.

—"¿Qué pasa, _linda_?" –musitó, profundizando aún más su voz. —"¿No te gusta?"

Sakura se sonrojó de furia, y apretó sus puños, ¿qué se creía el tipo? Bueno, ese era su trabajo, pero no podía manosearla _**él**_ a _**ella**_; debería ser al contrario, y en ese caso, ella jamás lo tocaría.

Ni con un palo.

Las otras tipas la miraban como si ella estuviese loca, pero es que no podía dejarse tocar de esa forma, a pesar de que se armara un escándalo.

—"Eres un…"

Shaoran sonrió, y en un ágil movimiento volvió a pegarla a su cuerpo. —"¿Un qué, preciosa?" –susurró muy cerca de sus labios, embriagándola con su aliento. —"Dime…" –murmuró con voz ronca y aterciopelada, acercándose aún más. —"¿Qué soy?"

Sakura se quedó estática por la cercanía… no le gustaba. Pero había algo extraño.

Ese aroma… el aroma de ese hombre ya lo había sentido. Una colonia muy fina y suave. Una colonia de hombre.

Su voz…

Shaoran notó como ella se dejaba llevar, nuevamente y no pensaba perder esa oportunidad, ¿qué podría pasar? Moría por probar los labios de esa chica… moría por probarla toda, para luego saciarse de ella, y buscar nuevos horizontes, como decían por ahí. Se acercó a ella, esos labios rojos y entreabiertos lo estaban matando…

Al fin iba a probarlos…

Al fin…

—"¡Idiota!" –la exclamación se escuchó por todo el lugar, como un estruendoso rugido, seguido de un fuerte golpe que hizo eco con cada una de las paredes.

Shaoran la miró sorprendido, y al instante dirigió una de sus manos a la mejilla en la que sentía ese ardiente escozor. Sintió como la piel le quemaba en la mejilla izquierda de su rostro.

Mierda que esa chica golpeaba fuerte a pesar de parecer tan frágil. Seguramente tenía todos los dedos marcados en su rostro. Mierda, mierda.

La rabiosa mirada verde estaba sobre él como si fuese la peor larva en todo el universo.

¡Demonios! ¡Sólo había tratado de tocarle una de sus piernas!

¿¡Qué tan malo era eso!? Ni que fuera a violarla en medio de todo ese lugar… _aunque ganas no le faltaran_.

Iba a decirle algo cuando… _como siempre_, la interrupción levantó la mano, haciendo acto de presencia como no podía faltar. _Tenía una presencia perfecta_.

—"¡No! ¡No, no, no, no, no, y no!" –resonó una voz chillona en todo el lugar. Shaoran roló sus ojos, reconociendo al instante al sujeto tan indeseable. Es que… Dios, el tipo era un intento de vieja escandalosa mezclado con una bailarina de ballet. Sí, una combinación extraña, pero así era… patético y terriblemente repugnante. —"¿¡Cómo han podido engañarme de esa manera!? Aish, ¿cómo han podido?, ¿no tienen corazón?" –expresó con tono herido, señalando a Eriol y a Shaoran que sólo lo miraban como si no pasara una mosca. —"No, definitivamente ustedes no tienen corazón… se meten en mi bar y hacen semejantes espectáculo, ¡Ay! No puedo creerlo, creo que me desmayaré". –ironizó, elevando una mano a su frente. Es que realmente no podía creerlo, ¡esos hombres habían entrado a su local para armar escándalo con sus chicas! Dios, ¿cómo pudieron jugar así con sus sentimientos? Era una persona tan sensible… no soportaba en engaño. Bueno, esos muchachos estaban bailando gratis porque, la verdad, no pensaba pagarles un solo centavo, pero de todos modos, ¡eso estaba mal, muy, muy, muy mal! ¡Era un desastre! Aunque esos muchachos fueran unos dioses increíblemente guapos… aunque la piel de uno contrastara contra la del otro… aunque tuvieran unos cuerpos de infarto que muy gustoso compraría… aunque sus gusanitos fueran más grandes que…

¡Ehh! ¿¡Hellooo!?

-'_Fuera mariposacitas del corazón… ¡Fuera, fuera!'_ -se repetía el hombre de calzas multicolores agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro y llamando la atención de algunas personas.

Shaoran quiso reír ante la situación, la cara de ese hombre era para un portarretrato de Picasso. Su nombre podría ser: _'El día en que las mariposas vuelan, y los nobles se paran'_,. Oh, sí, un nombre propiamente perfecto para la situación, porque algo ahí abajo suyo estaba un poquitín animado, pero tanta era la conmoción que nadie lo notaba; y si lo notaban, ¿¡Qué!? era un hombre, ni que las cosas pudieran quedarse quedaditas.

Suspiró, sintiendo la mirada semi desesperada de su amigo en él; ciertamente atraer de esa manera la atención no le gustaba, no le gustaba para nada. Le lanzó una rápida mirada a Eriol, tratando de transmitirle con eso que tenían que efectuar el plan 'B'.

¿Tenían un plan 'B'?

No. No lo tenían, pero eso lo hacía sonar mucho mejor… ¡Wow! Podrían llegar a ser _James Bond_… o lo que era peor, el _agente 86_.

El castaño trató de salir de toda la situación y de escabullirse con su patético amigo, sin saber que unos ojos azules, y otros verdes los seguían con la mirada, unos completamente furibundos, al tiempo que los otros los veían con gran confusión y vergüenza.

—"¿A dónde creen que van?" –escucharon a sus espaldas una voz grave y profunda.

Voltearon, encontrándose cara a cara con dos tipos de contexturas físicas como las suyas, mirándolos con una expresión de enfado. Shaoran no ocultó el fastidio y aburrimiento que le causaba tal encuentro, y roló los ojos en muestra de exasperación.

—"¿Piensan que escaparán así nada más?" –preguntó el otro. —"¿Sin dar explicaciones de sus actos?"

Shaoran se irguió con toda su altanería, a pesar de estar en –únicamente – boxers. No le gustaba que otros hombres lo vieran con pocas ropas. Lo miró con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia para demostrarle lo _mucho_ que le importaban sus palabras, mientras que Eriol se golpeaba internamente por haber hecho tal estupidez. Por la forma en la que Tomoyito lo había visto, era evidente que había notado todo, absolutamente todo. Y eso era malo. Muy malo, tanto para su integridad psicológica, física y de pareja.

Dirigió sus ojos azules a Shaoran, rogando que no hiciera nada de lo que se pudieran arrepentir… _aún más_. Rogando porque su amigo aunque sea una vez en su vida no hiciera uso de sus colosales dotes de orgullo de macho irresistible… rogando porque…

—"¿Disculpa? Creo que estoy escuchando mal". –dijo Shaoran, aparentando destapar sus oídos, al tiempo que Eriol lo miraba suplicante, cosa que el castaño ignoró. Como siempre. —"Ahora sí, disculpa no te había escuchado, pensé que habías dicho algo de _nuestros actos_".

El hombre lo miró fulminante. —"¿Quién se creen que son para venir a ocupar nuestro lugar?" –masculló.

El joven de ojos ámbar entrecerró los ojos. Con que esos eran los verdaderos dioses…

—"Ah, era eso". –comentó con una sonrisa. —"No se preocupen, no tienen que pagarnos nada, ni agradecer nada. Lo hicimos gratis, considérenlo un buen regalo de dos almas caritativas que no tenían nada que hacer". –terminó con una sonrisa _magnánima_, que ocultaba toda la ironía de sus palabras.

Ambos hombres crisparon sus puños, al tiempo que los ojos curiosos de todos los del lugar se dirigían a ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

_Eso se iba a poner divertido_.

Eriol miraba la escena con gran nerviosismo; no quería seguir haciendo el ridículo en ese lugar, y mucho menos armar un escándalo que podría afectar a sus imágenes, ¡sobre todo la de Shaoran! El hecho de que un gran magnate de negocios estuviera en un centro de mujeres, haciendo un _strip tease_ no era muy común. ¡Por Dios! Sería como carne fresca para las hienas de los periodistas amarillistas. Era como la última Coca Cola del desierto. Era como una mujer para un marino luego de un largo naufragio. Era como… como…

Mierda. Todo estaba mal.

El joven de ojos azules se interpuso entre los hombres y su amigo. —"Eh, este… nosotros lo sentimos, pensamos que podíamos ayudar y… este…". –dudó, dando una sonrisita nerviosa que provocó que el castaño se divirtiera a su costa. —"Bueno, sepan disculpar".

Shaoran lo miró con una ceja alzada, ¿ahora iba a acobardarse? Cuando se dispuso a meterlo en eso no se veía intimidado, ¿y ahora sí? ¿Y encima frente a unos tipos de _dudosa_ calidad de _'gusanito'_?

—"Vamos, amigo, di la verdad". –dijo Shaoran, haciendo que Eriol sudara frío.

Nunca había deseado algo como eso, es decir, Shaoran no era del tipo de personas con muchas palabras porque era muy callado de por sí, pero ¿¡por qué demonios cuando realmente quería que no hablara era cuando más hablaba!?

—"Hermano…" –trató de articular para frenar la rienda suelta que le estaba brindando a su lengua.

—"No, señores, no lo sentimos". –interrumpió el castaño, sonriendo _inocentemente_. —"Por el contrario, lo disfrutamos como nunca, ¿o no, chicas? ¿Qué pueden decirle a los señores?". –indagó, viendo al público femenino con una conquistadora sonrisa.

Chiflidos, gritos, y toda clase de morbosidades se escucharon en el lugar, apoyando la posición que habían adoptado los _strippers inexperimentados_ contra los ya _experimentados_. Eso aclaraba perfectamente cuánto el público había disfrutado del espectáculo, aunque fuera sólo dirigido a dos personas de todo ese montón.

Shaoran sonrió con arrogancia, mientras Eriol deseaba –como nunca antes – que la tierra se lo tragase. En ese mismo instante, todo tipo de lecherías comenzó a caer sobre sus cabezas, dejando boquiabiertos a tres de los hombres, de los cuatro presentes en discordia, mientras que el cuarto hombre ampliaba su –ya de por sí –enorme sonrisa orgullosa, y un quinto semi hombre, se daba aire con una de sus manos, haciendo ademanes exagerados.

Sakura miró con la mandíbula desencajada la desfachatez que ocasionaban las hormonas, al notar como las mujeres se sacaban sus ropas íntimas y seguían tirándoselas a uno de los hombres, justamente el que se había sobrepasado con ella. Lo miró… esa sonrisa… esa sonrisa se le hacía demasiado conocida. ¿Quién de las personas que ella conocía sonreía así?

El castaño seguía con su sonrisa, sin despegarla un sólo segundo de su rostro. Dios… ésta era la salida más excitante y divertida que había tenido en toda su vida… y la más exótica, cabe resaltar.

—"¡Oh, por favor! ¡Chicas, chicas! No me hagan esto, ¡por favor! ¡Tomen conciencia!" –exclamaba atropelladamente, el hombre de las calzas ajustadas. —"Dios, creo que me dará algo".

Shaoran rió con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, al ver cómo el rostro del dueño del local estaba desencajado y con tintes pálidos, amenazando con ponerse azules.

Eriol lo miró con el ceño fruncido. —"¿Quieres dejar de armar más escándalo del que ya tenemos, y mover tu maldito trasero para irnos de aquí con algo de _dignidad_?" –masculló, comprendiendo en parte a Shaoran cada vez que él le hacía una de las suyas.

El castaño lo miró con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —"Nop". –contestó como niño.

—"Maldición, sé que me equivoqué, pero vámosnos de aquí antes de que se sigan armando escándalos… ¡y antes de que sigas metiendo el dedo en la yaga más de lo que está!" –exclamó el moreno con cansancio en su voz.

—"Ni crean que se irán así nada más". –gruñó uno de los _dioses del Olimpo_.

—"Así es". –apoyó el otro. —"Pagarán lo que le están haciendo pasar al jefe".

Shaoran volvió a reír estruendosamente. ¿Cuántas veces había reído ese día?

—"¿Ah, sí?" –preguntó con sorna, al tiempo que levantaba una ceja, y Eriol se pasaba una mano por los cabellos con desesperación. —"¿Y qué harán? ¿Bailarnos con sus _gusanitos_ hasta asquearnos, o ahogarnos con sus lloriqueos de _maricas_ como lo hace su… _jefe_?" –desafió con malicia.

Los hombres apretaron los puños y tensaron la mandíbula, ¿quién se creía ese tipo? No iban a soportar una humillación así.

—"O quizás…" –continuó Shaoran con sus ojos ámbar brillando con diversión. —"… es que si deprimimos a su jefe, luego no es bueno en la cama para complacerlos. Mm, eso debe ser todo un problema, y más cuando tienes _demasiado pequeño_ tu…"

No pudo continuar porque uno de los tipos se le tiró encima tratando de golpearlo. Claro que la palabra correcta era tratando porque, a pesar de que Shaoran no paraba de reír ante aquel acto como si eso fuera un juego, el hombre no podía asestarle ni un golpe certero; por supuesto que cuando eres cinta roja en karate, y todo arte marcial chino, es imposible que un pobre novato de dudosa sexualidad llegara siquiera a tocarte un pelo.

Shaoran esquivaba cada golpe con gracia, y maestría, a la vez que veía a Eriol lidiar con el otro sujeto. Se concentró en su pelea, y continuó esquivando los golpes sin contestar a ninguno, ¿para qué?, se estaba divirtiendo mucho como para acabar el juego tan pronto.

Notó como el hombre mariposa se despabilaba en el suelo, víctima de un _desmayo_ ante el enorme shock que estaba viviendo, mientras que todas las mujeres se agolpaban a sus alrededores para apoyarlos con sus gritos… lógicamente, no dejando pasar unos cuantos gritos que le elevaban el ego a límites inimaginables: _'¡Hey, chico! Estás buenísimo'; '¿Me pasarías tu teléfono?'; '¡Dios, quiero pasar mi lengua por ese hermoso trasero que tienes, primor!'; 'Te invito a salir, ¡pero en mi cama!'_… etcétera.

Etcétera, etcétera, etcétera, e infinidad de etcéteras.

Sonrió con arrogancia, sintiéndose realmente un _dios del Olimpo_, lástima que ya no tenía su túnica. Estaba seguro de que la gran mayoría de esos _cumplidos_ iban dirigidos a él, y no a Eriol, ya que su amigo parecía un poco _reacio_ ese día. Se veía más preocupado que lo normal, y por su semblante con el entrecejo fruncido, también estaba molesto. Bien, eso estaba bien, le alegraba de vez en cuando fastidiarlo a costa de su diversión.

¡Vamos, que fastidiar a los amigos es un placer que ninguna persona en su sano juicio puede negarse!

La de ellos era una amistad extraña, pero era buena, tal y como era, ¿para qué cambiarla?, al menos eran sinceros consigo mismos; cada vez que tenían que decirse algo se lo decían. Esa es la mejor amistad, la que se lleva en las buenas y en las malas… en el fastidio de uno, y la diversión del otro… en el romanticismo de uno, y la lujuria del otro…

Así era. A eso sí podía llamársele amistad.

Shaoran miró a su adversario con una expresión decepcionada. El tipo no era para nada ágil, había querido divertirse un poco con él, pero en ninguna oportunidad había estado ni cerca de tocarlo, a pesar de no tener la cabeza en la pelea. Paró en seco, pasando una mano por sus cabellos.

El hombre que lo atacaba rió internamente, creyéndose ganador de la contienda por la rendición del otro. Le daría una buena paliza y sabría que no tendría que meterse con ellos; pero lo que no esperaba, era que el hombre castaño, en un rápido movimiento de su mano, le diera de lleno en el rostro, haciéndole saltar unos cuantos dientes, y dejándolo inconciente en el acto.

Shaoran levantó su mano, y como si de una película de vaqueros se tratase, sopló su puño, haciendo suspirar a unas cuantas de las muchachas ahí presentes.

Las tenía locas.

Volvió a sonreír viendo los dientes que habían saltado del pobre dios, y se reprimió internamente, no había deseado golpearlo tan fuerte, pero es que en ciertas ocasiones no podía controlar su fuerza.

Bah, sí quiso golpearlo.

Rió al ver las ventanitas que quedaban en su boca. Se acercó a él que estaba medio inconciente en el suelo.

—"Al menos ahora tienes para dejarle al hada de los dientes, pero ten cuidado si va el Ratón Pérez, porque él puede comer tu _gusanito_". –murmuró bajito, para que sólo el hombre lo escuchara. No sabía si realmente lo había oído, pero no podía evitar repetir una y otra vez la palabra _'gusanito'_.

Dios… _'El Gusanito Loco'_ realmente era un lugar algo loco, con gente más loca.

Miró para todos lados, al parecer, nadie de seguridad se había percatado de la pelea que se había armado. Claro, eso era seguro, si lo único que podía escucharse eran los gritos de esas locas.

Volteó a ver como Eriol terminaba de darle el toque final a su oponente y lo dejaba caer al suelo, emitiendo un sordo sonido. Sonrió, ese sí era su amigo, aunque ésta vez le había faltado elegancia en la pelea. Recordaba las peleas en la secundaria… como se divertían en esa época, al igual que iban de pelea a pelea, iban de cama en cama… o, bueno, eso podía cambiar por escaleras, sofás, escritorios… e infinidad de lugares.

A pesar de que ahora las cosas eran diferentes porque Eriol ya no hacía esas cosas. Sólo quedaba él, para no perder la costumbre.

Le lanzó una sonrisa autosuficiente al moreno, quién únicamente respondió con un gruñido. ¡Cómo le encantaba ponerlo de mal humor! Amplió su sonrisa, notando como el rostro de su amigo miraba algo detrás de él, y su tez empalidecía aún más.

—"¡Tú, canalla!" –exclamaron a sus espaldas. Un sudor frío le recorrió la columna vertebral. Conocía esa melodiosa y dulce vocecita; la reconocería a millas de distancia al ser parte de su pequeña gran _obsesión_.

Shaoran volteó, pretendiendo hacerse el desentendido, pero unos furibundos ojos color esmeralda lo atravesaron como si fueran de rayos X.

Su mirada se desvió hacia el suelo…

_Y ahí lo vio…_

_Su antifaz… estaba ahí, tirado_… sólo y abandonado.

Llevó una mano a su rostro, queriendo corroborar lo que ya estaba más que claro, y sonrió.

La sonrisa más patética y estúpida que jamás hubiese podido hacer en su vida.

Era una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa que había surgido instantáneamente en sus labios, al notar el seño fruncido de Sakura acentuarse aún más. Se sentía algo idiota por la situación, no quería que ella se enterase, pero ya no podría hacer nada.

Se sintió estúpido e infantil.

Se sintió nervioso como un adolescente al que habían atrapado en medio de una travesura en la escuela.

Se sintió nervioso como un niño al que lo encuentran comiendo dulces a escondidas.

Se sintió nervioso como un ratón siendo acorralado por un águila de fogosos ojos verdes.

Se sintió… se sintió _indefenso_ por primera vez en su vida.

Sintió como un nuevo ardor se propagaba en su rostro, pero esta vez en la mejilla izquierda para equiparar fuerzas.

_Esta vez, sí se la merecía._

_Y que fuerte que pegaba esa chica._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Rió tapando su boca con la mano para que ella no lo escuchara. Esa noche había sido una de las mejores de su vida, y no precisamente por una linda velada, ni nada de eso, sino porque había reído, y divertido como nunca antes hubiese recordado.

No recordaba haber disfrutado tanto de hacer el ridículo en público, simplemente, porque nunca lo había hecho. No recordaba no enfadarse cada vez que una mujer le dejaba la mano marcada en el rostro, pero ahora no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que se miraba al espejo. Ciertamente, las marcas de las manos de esa chica habían quedado bien contrastadas en su rostro, con un lindo tono rojizo, aunque ya se habían ido casi del todo.

Eso no le importaba, realmente –aunque le resultara imposible – no le importaba, porque lo que había pasado ese día no lo cambiaría por nada, y tampoco se entendía… y es que no es muy agradable haberse –casi – desnudado frente a un montón de mujeres, y luego crear una pelea con los verdaderos _dioses_, para entonces recibir los golpes, y toda la furia de la chica con la que quieres acostarte.

Pero quizás fueran el hecho de haber aumentado su ego hasta barreras inimaginables; o haberse burlado de la virilidad de otros; o la cara de Eriol cuando perseguía a su novia pidiéndole perdón casi de rodillas, los hechos que transformaban a esa noche algo divertido. No lo entendía, ¿pero para qué entenderlo, si simplemente podía sentirlo y con eso bastaba?

Sonrió, pasándose una mano por los cabellos. Ahora tendría que comenzar de cero, o tal vez de menos diez con Sakura, pero la expresión de su rostro sonrosado y de esos ojos verdes brillantes de temor, jamás la olvidaría.

El castaño volvió a acercarse al gran ventanal de su habitación que daba a una de las más grandes de las avenidas del lugar. No había muchos automóviles, y es que en un domingo, la gente acostumbraba a estar con su familia a esas horas de la noche.

Suspiró, estaba completamente aburrido, y lo peor era que la televisión de su cuarto no tenía instalado el sistema de cable, así que hasta que no fuera a la sala no podría ver algo bueno. Sin embargo, eso implicaría topársela, y no quería volver a sufrir uno de los atentados por los que tuvo que pasar ese día.

Mierda que la chica sí era vengativa… y eso le hacía desearla aún más. Había muchas cosas de ella que no sabía, y que iba descubriendo de a poco. Como los sucesos de la mañana: su café con dosis extremas de azúcar, hasta el punto de querer vomitarlo; la comida con excesos increíbles de sal; los i_ntencionales_ pisotones que le daba la castaña; las miradas _dulcemente _fulminantes… tantas cosas que ya había perdido la cuenta.

Le gustaba. Y le gustaba mucho que ella fuera así. Le encantaba.

Fijó sus ojos de fuego, nuevamente en la ventana. Tendría que comenzar a contar las estrellas una vez más; no le quedaba otra alternativa más que hacer eso, o morir de aburrimiento hasta que la fierecilla se calmara, o hasta que alguien encontrara su cuerpo, y comenzaran a picarle los ojos con unos palos llenos de espinas que se clavarían a sus pupilas.

No. Demasiado sádico.

Vio pasar una estrella fugaz, o al menos, eso parecía; es que el encierro ya lo estaba volviendo algo loco, pero ¿por qué no? decían que las estrellas fugaces cumplían los deseos, ¿qué tan malo podría ser? Mientras nadie lo viera, todo estaría bien.

¿Qué podría desear?

¿Salud? Absurdo cuando eres el ser humano más sano del universo.

¿Dinero? Tenía, y a montones… para derrochar, y para las próximas cien generaciones, como mínimo.

¿Mujeres? ¡Uff! No, ya no más por favor. Sí había Shaoran Li para todas, pero llegaba el momento en el que no podía más, y era algo complicado hacerlo con varias mujeres a la vez, aunque _indudablemente excitante_.

Lo más excitante de todo.

Pero algo faltaba desde hacía unos días… unas semanas. Algo faltaba.

**No**_. Sí_. Faltaba una. Sakura Kinomoto.

Sí. Ella era lo que faltaba. Sin ella, él se sentía como en presencia de una colección incompleta… algo sin espíritu. Quizás sí era obsesión lo que tenía con la chica, pero no podía evitarlo por más que lo quisiera; desde el primer momento en el que la había visto, supo que eso sería un desafío. No, en realidad, había sido la segunda, o la tercera vez en las que se había topado con ella, que lo supo. En esos momentos fue que se dio cuenta de que esa sería una de las aventuras más… _interesantes_ de toda su vida, ¿quién sabe? Hasta, a lo mejor llegaba a ser muy divertido.

Volvió su vista al oscuro cielo… bien, más valía que nadie lo viera.

_-'Ella caerá… caerá a mis brazos como ninguna otra mujer lo ha hecho nunca… caerá'_

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

_Furiosa_.

Esa era la única palabra que podía describirla en esos instantes. Estaba furiosa, muy furiosa _consigo misma_; más de lo que alguna vez se hubiese podido imaginar. Mucho más que nunca. Más furiosa que cuando su hermano se había comido ese postre de fresa que tanto le gustaba.

Mucho más furiosa que eso.

No podía creer que había sido tan, tan, tan, tan idiota. ¡No lo podía creer! ¿¡Cómo pudo caer en semejante broma de mal gusto!? ¿¡Cómo!?

Fregó unos platos con fuerza, más de la que usualmente usaba. Era una suerte que el plato no se rompiera con semejante presión. ¿Quién se creía? ¿Cómo demonios pudo hacerlo?

Se sentía tan estúpida, tan idiota, tan, tan, tan… _vencida_. Y claro que se sentía así, porque él había ganado. Porque se había quedado callada como una idiota mientras la _toqueteaba._ Porque de sus labios no había podido salir ni una maldita palabra. Porque ese estúpido sonrojo no abandonó ni un solo segundo su rostro.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas se sentía la mujer más estúpida del mundo porque…

_Porque… ¡¡le había gustado!!_

Maldición. Le había _encantado_ todo eso, pero no podía evitar toda la ira que surgía en ella cada vez que recordaba que todo había sido una broma. Incluso Eriol estaba involucrado. Él, seguramente lo había hecho por Tomoyo, pero el idiota de Shaoran… ¿para qué?, ¿por qué le había bailado _a ella_ de esa manera tan… tan… _sugestiva_?

Demonios, el tipo tenía un cuerpo para babear… y para querer explorar a diestra y siniestra; pero Sakura agradecía el hecho de no fijarse en esas cosas, sino en el interior de las personas. Aunque claro que le avergonzaba el contacto con él, sin embargo no porque le gustara como hombre, del tipo como para mantener una relación, sino que simplemente a cualquiera le abochornaría el contacto tan desprovisto, y más con alguien de sexo opuesto que es un completo desconocido. Eso siempre la había avergonzado, y él no sería la excepción.

Pero la furia estaba ahí. Corría por sus venas como un fuego que le recorría todo el cuerpo… ¿o sería otra cosa?

_**Flash Back**_

—"¡No puedo creerlo!" –exclamó Tomoyo, afuera del local. —"¿Cómo fueron capaces de hacer esto? ¡Sobre todo tú Shaoran, pensé que eras más serio!"

El castaño se encogió de hombros, divertido. —"Siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿no?"

Sakura lo miró con el seño fruncido, iba a replicar cuando Eriol la interrumpió. Se veía bastante arrepentido y avergonzado por lo que habían hecho.

—"Tomoyito, amor… yo… nosotros… no quisimos…"

—"Ya Eriol, no me digas ni Tomoyito, ni amor ni nada de eso. Estoy muy enfadada contigo". –dijo Tomoyo con una mirada fulminante.

La castaña pudo ver como esas palabras eran como puñaladas para Eriol, quien ponía todas esas caras de dolor. Quiso reír por eso, y lo hubiese hecho si no estuviera tan enojada como lo estaba. Aunque sabía que esa pequeña riña no duraría más que un día, o unos pocos días… ellos simplemente no podían soportar el _celibato_, como lo llamaba Tomoyo.

—"Pero amor… yo sólo quería darte una sorpresa… yo…"

—"Me voy". –interrumpió, abruptamente la morena, comenzando a caminar lejos del lugar hacia su deportivo.

—"T-Tomoyo, espera… Tomoyito…"

Eriol se alejó de ellos, al igual que Tomoyo, tratando de alcanzarla, y de explicarse.

Sakura suspiró, sabía que cuando su amiga se enfadaba era muy difícil convencerla de algo hasta que saliera de ese estado. Tomoyo podía legar a ser muy comprensiva, pero era terca, muy terca.

Dirigió su mirada esmeralda a Shaoran que la veía con una sonrisa _inocente_ en sus labios. Eso le dio aún más furia de la que ya sentía en el cuerpo, ¿qué se creía? Apartó sus ojos de los ámbar de él, y comenzó a alejarse, sin decir nada. Era obvio que se dirigiría al departamento de su _jefe_; pero lo haría con dignidad. Sin mencionar que verlo le causaba una incomodidad incontrolable y se la pasaría sonrojándose a cada segundo.

—"¿A dónde piensas ir?" –esa pregunta detuvo su avance, pero no volteó a él. Podría afirmar que, además de burla, detrás de esa pregunta había un tono parecido al… ¿miedo?, ¿incertidumbre?, ¿ansiedad? No sabía con qué calificativo definirlo.

—"A donde lamentablemente estoy viviendo". –contestó con acidez.

—"Vamos, te llevo". –dijo Shaoran con naturalidad, como si hubiese olvidado lo hecho anteriormente… con la típica actitud de _aquí no ha pasado nada_.

Sakura se dio vuelta para verlo y levantó una ceja. —"Contigo no voy a ninguna parte".

Shaoran no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa actitud terca. —"Vamos, no seas infantil. Es estúpido que regreses a esta hora de la noche por Dios sabe qué medio, sabiendo que tanto tú como yo nos dirigimos a la misma dirección… aunque te pese".

Sakura lo pensó por unos momentos. Tenía razón, y si se iba por su cuenta iba a corroborarle que en verdad le había afectado que… que… ¡le bailara tan _sensual_!

Apretó los puños, tratando de dar una de sus mejores sonrisas falsas.

—"De acuerdo". –murmuró, dirigiéndose hacia él. —"Pero esto no se queda así". –agregó más para sí, que para su acompañante, a pesar de que él pudo escucharla.

El camino en el deportivo negro de Shaoran había sido silencioso, contrariamente a los intentos del castaño por hacer una conversación, ella no le prestaba atención, y lo ignoraba olímpicamente, mirando por la ventanilla del auto las últimas luces que mostraba la ciudad en un sábado a la noche.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra. Sakura sólo quería irse a dormir sin verlo a la cara; sabía perfectamente que si lo hacía no podría controlar el estúpido bochorno que aún le duraba por lo que él hizo, y no quería que Shaoran malinterpretara sus sonrojos. Solamente tenía que esperar que el furor y la adrenalina del momento bajaran para comportarse correctamente bien, y no meter la pata en ninguna ocasión.

Shaoran simplemente la miraba. No paraba de mirarla; ella no le decía nada, ni un reclamo, ni un sollozo, ni una invitación a su habitación.

Bueno, lo último era tan factible que Sakura Kinomoto lo hiciera, como que dijeran que Bob esponja era la esponja más sexy del universo y que no era la pareja de Patricio.

_Tan imposible como eso_.

Pero no podía dejar las cosas así… tenía que escuchar al menos una vez más su voz ese día. Lo necesitaba, aunque sea para saber que la castaña no se había quedado completamente muda.

—"¿Y… qué tal bailé?" –preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sabía perfectamente que estaba jugando con fuego, pero ¿ya qué?, si de todos modos tendría que comenzar de cero.

Sakura se tensó en su lugar. Maldición, justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta de su habitación para meterse y no verle la cara hasta el otro día, él le salía con algo como eso. ¡Justamente _ESO_!

¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Que estuvo horrible? No. No le creería, ella no sabía mentir… porque lo que Shaoran menos había estado era horrible. Él había estado… había estado…_ fenomenal_. Sí, esa era la palabra.

Shaoran la vio quedarse quieta sin decir nada, con un temblequeo en sus pequeñas manos. Amplió la sonrisa, sintiendo que su ego en muletas comenzaba a rehabilitarse con respecto a esa mujer.

—"Entonces estuve tan bien que no puedes hablar, ¿cierto?" –preguntó, notando como ella se tensaba aún más. Sonrió, ya que la tenía en sus manos, no iba a dejar que se escapara. —"¿Por qué no eres sincera? Dilo, mira así: _'Shaoran, estuviste fantástico… fuiste el mejor de todos', _o _'¡Kawaii!'_, como más te guste, no soy pretencioso". –finalizó con una sonrisa, haciendo voces de niña para las imitaciones.

Sakura apretó los puños. Maldición, él había notado lo que le había causado… pero una cosa era que él lo supiera, y otra muy diferente, el que ella lo afirmara.

Se aclaró la garganta, poniendo su mejor máscara para ocultar sus emociones; algo realmente difícil cuando eres un espejo para casi todo el mundo.

—"Tienes el ego más grande de universo Shaoran Li". –expresó, mirándolo con ironía.

—"Eso no lo sé… nadie puede saberlo". –contestó él. —"Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta, Sakura Kinomoto".

—"No hay nada que responder". –dijo Sakura, dándose la vuelta para poder salir de la vista de ese hombre.

—"Yo no diría eso". –contraatacó Shaoran con una sonrisa altanera. —"Quedaste petrificada en mis brazos".

La castaña volvió a tensarse, ¿por qué tenía que sacarle eso en cara justamente ahora? No pudo evitar el sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas.

—"Fue por la impresión". –respondió, tratando de aparentar seguridad, pero el temblor en su voz la delató. Se recriminó internamente por ello, tratando de controlarse. —"Nunca antes había estado en una situación así".

Shaoran sonrió. —"Pero te gustó". –eso no había sido una pregunta, sino una rotunda afirmación que ella no podía desmentir con palabras exactas, no obstante, podría confundirlo.

—"¿Por qué me bailaste a mí, habiendo muchas otras chicas a las que podías bailarle, y mostrarles lo tan macho que eres, eh?" –preguntó, recobrando un poco de su seguridad.

—"Porque el haber visto tu cara en esos instantes no tienes precio, créeme, fue la mejor experiencia que he pasado en mi vida". –confesó con tono de voz tan sincero que desconcertó a la castaña. —"Además que claro que con otra no lo disfrutaría tanto porque me habrían metido mano donde no tendrían que, y eso en público no me gusta hacerlo. Tenía la absoluta seguridad de que tú no lo harías". –agregó Shaoran con su típica sonrisa, avivando la furia de la castaña.

Sakura no podía creer su desfachatez para hablar de esos temas, ¡como si fuera de lo más natural! Ella no había sido criada en una familia de monjas, ni nada por el estilo, pero sabía mantener la compostura, y consideraba que tenía una reacción tradicional, sin rebasar las fronteras de lo vulgar, ni de lo puritano.

Claro que ella no iba a meterle mano, pero ¿¿por qué, él sí a ella??

Encrespó los puños. —"Eres un pervertido de lo peor, Shaoran".

—"Pero te gustó". –afirmó, nuevamente con esa sonrisita de hoyuelos.

Sakura lanzó un gritito histérico, y se metió en su habitación, dando un fuerte portazo. Lo último que escuchó fue una estruendosa carcajada. La risa más sexy y varonil que había escuchado en toda su vida.

_La risa más fastidiosa que hubiese podido imaginar_.

Y el resonante sonido de su corazón golpear con fuerza por la furia de las emociones.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Y sí que le había gustado. No sabía muy bien qué, o cómo, pero le había gustado. Cambio y fuera.

Miró el agua cayendo en la mesada de la cocina. Sonrió levemente, tenía que admitir que en cierto punto fue divertido, no todos los días podías ver a un gay muy exagerado, desmayarse muy efusivamente; y a dos mastodontes caer ante un solo golpe. Se sorprendió cuando había visto la pelea, Sakura no era alguien que las disfrutara, pero al verlos comenzar esa contienda, no se había asustado por su seguridad como lo haría usualmente, sino por el contrario, la miró como si nada pasara… como si desde un principio supiera quiénes serían los ganadores.

Shaoran era realmente bueno. No había sufrido ningún golpe, nada. Bueno, los de ella sí los había recibido, pero no porque fuera muy buena, sino porque lo tomó desprevenido, y además, él no iba a devolverle los golpes, ¿verdad? A pesar de todo, era un caballero… _en algunas cosas_.

Comenzó a acomodar los platos, recordando todo lo que había pasado en el día. Quería reír, pero si lo hacía, todo su teatrito de estar enfadada se habría venido abajo, y es que lo más gracioso del asunto es que no estaba enfadada _con él_, a pesar de que tenía razones de sobra para estarlo.

Hacerse la enfadada le había servido para divertirse a costillas de Shaoran todo el día, sin recibir siquiera una queja por parte de él. El exceso de sal en su comida… Dios, en esos momentos ella misma casi se ahogó comiendo al ver sus caras mientras comía. Él no había dicho una sola palabra, y había seguido comiendo hasta dejar el plato vacío, sin nada en él. La castaña sabía muy bien que eso era insalubre, pero él bien que se lo merecía. Al igual que el exceso de azúcar en su café, siendo que ella sabía por los últimos días que a él le gustaba completamente amargo.

Shaoran se había aguantado todas y cada una de las maldades que le había hecho sin decir un sólo _'pío'_. En ese sentido, sí podría decirse que era todo un hombre. Aunque luego de todo eso, se había encerrado en su habitación, y desde el almuerzo que no salía de ahí. Al menos, tenía toda la casa para ella. Eso era lo bueno.

Un ruido la alertó, y se acercó a la recámara de Shaoran. No pudo evitar que de sus labios saliera una carcajada al ver como un palo con una prenda de color blanco, sobresalía por una pequeña abertura que dejaba la puerta. Al instante, la rebelde cabellera castaña se asomó, y ella volvió a sonreír. Él sí sabía como quitarle cada gota de enojo que podía conservar. Parecía un niño, ahí, mirándola casi a escondidas por el pequeño espacio que dejaba la puerta.

Él salió del todo, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—"Al menos pude salir íntegro de la habitación, veremos qué pasa luego". –comentó, juguetonamente.

—"Yo que tú me cuidaría". –dijo Sakura, encogiéndose de hombros. —"No sé lo que pueda pasarte, más que nada cuando estés dormido".

—"Entonces tendré que comprar un perro guardián antialérgico para que me proteja".

Sakura sonrió maliciosamente. —"Sería lo más recomendable".

Shaoran rió, para luego aclararse la garganta. —"Mm, pues por hoy al ser domingo, y estar aburrido en mi habitación te propongo una tregua, ¿te parece?" –preguntó extendiendo una de sus manos.

La castaña sonrió internamente, mientras se ponía en una pose pensativa. —"Pues… no lo sé. A veces puedo resultar ser muy rencorosa, ¿sabías? Eso no se arregla con un apretón de manos".

Shaoran sonrió. —"Si quieres puedo volver a bailarte". –se mofó.

Sakura lo miró con ojos fulminantes. —"No, gracias. No quiero que me sangren los ojos".

Él rió. —"¿Estás segura? Porque lo único que yo vi que estaba por sangrarte era la nariz". –señaló, tocándola con la punta de su dedo, mientras Sakura se sonrojaba furiosamente. —"Bien, bien, mejor me callo". –dijo, levantando sus manos en rendición.

—"Ajá, es mejor que te mantengas callado si quieres mi perdón". –advirtió ella.

—"De acuerdo, entonces ese es el trato". –volvió a extender una de sus manos. —"¿Lo aceptas?"

Sakura sonrió. —"Muy bien, Shaoran Li, acepto la tregua". –dijo para luego unir sus manos.

Shaoran sonrió, entregándole su bandera de la paz. —"Ah, y esto es símbolo de que el trato ha sido consumado". –explicó, ante la mirada interrogante de Sakura, al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar hacia la sala. —"Apropósito, ¡puedes quedártelo, es todo tuyo, sólo que tienes _que imaginarme con él_!" –le gritó ya desde el sillón.

Sakura se extrañó. Tomó la _'Bandera de la paz'_, pero se dio cuenta de que no era un trapo cualquiera… eso era… eso era…

—"¡Shaoran!" –gritó, arrojando el bóxer blanco al suelo como si el sólo tacto la quemara. Demonios que él sabía cómo atacar. Y muy bien.

Escuchó unas estruendosas risas en la sala, pero no pudo enfadarse… esa risa era tan… tan… ¿sensualmente atractiva?

Quizás.

—"Ya te dije, puedes quedarte con él, es todo tuyo". –escuchó.

—"¡Eres un idiota, Shaoran Li!" –le gritó desde su posición, escondiendo la pequeña sonrisa que tenía en los labios. Ese hombre era toda una caja de sorpresas, y a pesar de que se estaba mofando de ella, no podía evitar sonreír. Al menos le había armado una bandera de la paz… _con un bóxer_, pero se la había hecho, ¿no? eso era lo que importaba.

Repentinamente sintieron el estridente ruido del timbre sonar. Al parecer, el portero aún no lo había arreglado. No se habían acostumbrado del todo, pero al menos, esta vez no los había sobresaltado tanto.

—"Yo iré". –dijo Shaoran.

Sakura se dirigió a la sala para ver quién era la persona que se dignaba a ir a esa hora de la noche, un domingo al departamento de un hombre soltero, con chica de la limpieza incluida. A lo mejor sería la señora Momishi para decirle algo de su gato… ¿sería posible…?

Todas sus dudas se esfumaron al ver a dos personas pasar a través de la puerta a la velocidad de la luz. Se sorprendió por la velocidad con la que habían ingresado… más rápido de lo que sus ojos habían podido captar.

Miró a Shaoran con una interrogante en el rostro, pero sonrió divertida al ver que él estaba tan o más confundido que ella ante la situación que se presentaba en frente de sus ojos. Es que ver a dos personas adultas discutir en medio de tu living no es algo demasiado agradable, ¿verdad?

—"Te lo dije, Eriol eres un idiota".

—"Tomoyito, amor por favor… no quisiste escucharme ayer, pero hablemos…"

—"¡No!" –exclamó la morena, sentándose en uno de los sofás.

Shaoran miraba la escena sin comprender lo que sucedía allí. No entendía qué hacían las dos personas más locas del universo discutiendo en medio de _su_ sala un domingo por la noche, siendo que podría estar disfrutándolo con su chica; y no entendía el por qué estaban ahí y no en otro lugar.

¿¡Acaso su departamento era el centro del doctor corazón!? ¡Él no iba a servirles de terapeuta conyugal!

Miró a la joven de ojos verdes que también estaba en silencio viendo la escena de locos que se le presentaba, y le preguntó con señas si ella entendía algo, recibiendo por respuesta una negativa con la cabeza.

El castaño suspiró, al tiempo que los gritos de fondo daban un gran toque dramático a la teatro que estaba viviendo… un poco más y llegarían a Hollywood. Esto no iba a ser nada fácil… ni corto. Bien, otro día con _su_ chica tirado a la basura, y todo gracias a su amigo que no tenía la menor idea de lo que hacía ahí.

Carraspeó tratando de llamar la atención de los dos actores que estaban desempeñando sus papeles. Fijó sus ojos avellanas en ellos, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa burlona se formara en su rostro. Tomoyo se encontraba sentada en uno de sus sillones con los brazos cruzados, mientras Eriol, con su carita de cachorro sarnoso y mal herido, le rogaba que lo escuchara… que él no había hecho nada para burlarse, ni nada parecido…

Dios… nunca imaginó que su amigo podría llegar a rebajarse de esa manera por una mujer, habiendo tantas… millones de ellas… más que peces en el mar. Muchas más que esos pequeños cornalitos. No se imaginaba a sí mismo en una situación así; es decir, ¡vamos!, ¿quién en su sano juicio rogaría para… para…?

Ni siquiera sabía cuál era el motivo por el que Eriol le rogaba a su novia que lo perdonara.

¿Para qué lo haría?

Shaoran salió de sus pensamientos al sentir un codazo en sus costillas. Dirigió la vista hacia un costado encontrándose con la mirada verde de Sakura que lo veía con desaprobación. ¿Cómo había llegado tan pronto a su lado si estaba en el otro extremo de la sala?

—"Has algo, Shaoran". –susurró.

Él la miró interrogante. —"¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Por qué no haces algo tú?"

—"Porque es tu casa, y yo sé como es Tomoyo y no escuchará razones hasta que el enojo se le pase. Así que lo mejor va a ser que convenzas a Eriol de que deje de rogarle porque con eso, Tommy le hará menos caso".

—"Eriol también es terco, y no soportará no arreglar las cosas". –comentó el joven de ojos ámbar. —"Y menos aguantará la abstinencia".

Sakura se sonrojó en ese momento y desvió la mirada de la de él, quien sonrió al darse cuenta de que el comentario la había incomodado, ¿qué tan inocente podría llegar a ser?

—"Ya, deja de hacerte en tonto, esto es serio".

—"Yo también estoy siendo serio, Sakura". –murmuró, acercándose a ella. —"Muy serio". –volvió a susurrar al tiempo que comenzaba a acorralarla entre la puerta y su cuerpo. Bien. Las cosas iban bien, ella tenía la guardia baja; y un beso apasionado en medio de una pelea sonaba de lo más _interesante_. Oh, sí. Oh, sí.

Sakura sintió que sus mejillas volvían a encenderse al tenerlo tan cerca, ¿por qué se le estaba aproximando tanto? No podía casi respirar cuando sus ojos de color miel se entrecerraron, en el mismo instante en el que comenzaba a acercarse más a ella… ¿qué pretendía…? ¿Es que quería…?

—"¡¡Maldición, Eriol!! ¡Ya déjame! No quiero verte. ¿¡Qué, no lo entiendes!?"

El grito hizo que los sentidos de la joven de ojos verdes se activaran, empujando lejos al chico que se había pegado más a su cuerpo que ningún otro. Él gruñó, otra vez frustrado, al haber perdido su posibilidad de acercarse a ella. Mientras que Sakura sólo respiró tranquila.

—"¡No me pienso ir! ¡Tomoyo escucha!" –exclamó Eriol, levantando más la voz de lo que acostumbraba, generalmente. Eso de por sí, ya era extraño.

—"¡No quiero!"

—"¡No te comportes como niña!"

—"¿¡Y qué si lo hago!?"

Sakura miraba acomplejada la escena, esperando que terminaran de gritar. Nunca había visto a su amiga tan alterada, y ver a Eriol con el ceño fruncido, siendo que él era tan relajado era realmente… _extraño_.

—"Tomoyo…" –musitó el joven de ojos azules.

Shaoran roló sus ojos, esperando que se calmaran las aguas entre esos dos. ¿Qué mierda les sucedía? Primero le arruinaban el domingo, y luego su _casi_ beso para dejar a Sakura embobada con él.

Mierda, ¿¡Qué!? ¿Hoy era el día de _'arruinen los planes de Shaoran'_?

Suspiró. —"A ver… a ver". –levantó la voz para llamar la atención de los presentes. —"¿Pueden explicarme qué diablos sucede aquí?"

La pregunta de por sí era muy poco delicada, pero no podía expresarse de otra manera; y no se dio cuenta de ello por sí mismo, sino que la mirada recriminatoria de Sakura, le informó que había sido muy brusco.

Que va… él hablaba así, no podía cambiarlo todo. O casi todo.

—"Vinimos aquí para que le expliques, Shaoran". –habló su amigo, apesadumbrado. —"Quiero que le digas que no estábamos siguiéndoles los pasos, simplemente es que fue algo… repentino lo que sucedió".

El castaño levantó una ceja. —"¿Por qué no se lo dices tú?" –preguntó con sorna. Sabía perfectamente que ella no le creía… o no quería creerle. Había que estar totalmente sordo para no darse cuenta de eso, y más cuando la voz de la chica era peor que el canto de un delfín.

¿Los delfines cantaban?

Que importa.

—"No me cree, amigo". –contestó, haciendo caso omiso a la sonrisa maliciosa que surcaba el rostro del castaño.

Mujeres. Siempre causando problemas. Mujeres. Las malditas mujeres, y sus malditas polleras… y sus piernas y…

_¡Ya Shaoran!_

Él se pasó una mano por los cabellos, dispuesto a _traducirle_ a la novia de su amigo que nada fue su culpa. Aunque eso era una mentira… la mitad al menos lo era, porque sí había sido su culpa. Pero nada podía hacer cuando Eriol se veía tan _desahuciado_. Y nada podía hacer contra su amistad. Al igual que nada podía hacer para sacarlos de ahí, a menos que los reconciliara.

_Lo que hacen los amigos._

Al fin y al cabo, sí iba a hacer de la doctora corazón.

—"No me interesa, Shaoran. Vine aquí porque quería ver a mi amiga, no por nada en particular". –interrumpió la morena, el intento de arreglar las cosas.

Sakura la miró con una ceja alzada, ¿por qué se comportaba así?

—"Anda Tommy, no seas tonta, lo que pasó ya pasó, y nada puede hacerse para remediarlo". –comentó. —"Además… tienes que admitir que Eriol estuvo bien".

De acuerdo, todo lo que decía era para ayudar a sus amigos, no porque realmente lo pensara. No pudo evitar que un sonrojo subiera a sus mejillas al recordar que hacía menos de diez minutos, ahí se había dado una reconciliación con la _bandera bóxer_ de la paz. Pero era diferente, sí era muy diferente porque Tomoyo y Eriol eran pareja. Una pareja muy enamorada.

Muy enamorada.

Y muy diferente.

Shaoran sonrió coquetamente. —"Hey, ¿Y yo?" –preguntó, ganándose un nuevo codazo por parte de su compañera _reconstruye corazones_.

—"Sakura, por favor, ¿te escuchas? Por Dios, ¡nos siguieron!" –soltó Tomoyo, levantándose de su asiento y comenzando a dar vueltas. —"Yo le había dicho a qué lugar íbamos a ir porque éramos una pareja con _confianza mutua_, pero no le importó, ¡no le importó! Y todo porque no confía en mí". –expresó, apartando un cabello que le había caído al rostro por sus bruscos movimientos.

Sakura la miró. —"P-Pero Tommy… creo que…"

—"¿Saben qué?" –interrumpió Shaoran. —"No entiendo el motivo de esta absurda pelea, y mucho menos entiendo por qué nosotros estamos metidos en esta, ni el enorme escándalo que están armando en un lugar que tiene reglas de convivencia como todo _edificio_".

—"¡Shaoran!" –regañó la joven de ojos esmeralda. Él la miró con la expresión _'¿¡Qué?!'_, dibujada en el rostro.

Sakura suspiró, desviando su mirada de la de él para ver a sus amigos, ¿cómo arreglar un problema que ni siquiera entendían? ¿Por qué Tomoyo estaba tan enfadada, únicamente porque él la había seguido? Era común que Eriol se sintiera celoso.

—"¿Entonces es eso?" –la pregunta de Eriol llamó la atención de las otras tres personas en la sala. —"¿Crees que no confío en ti? ¿Por eso estás tan enfadada, Tomoyo?"

La aludida lo miró con sus ojos azules. —"Eso es lo que más duele de ti, Eriol. Pensé que me conocías… que… que confiarías en mí". –terminó diciendo con voz quebrada.

El moreno la miró. Él nunca había querido que se sintiera así, sólo había querido protegerla… quizás demasiado, pero eso era lo que había querido.

—"Tomoyito, yo no lo hice por eso… eres la persona en la que más confío en el mundo. Con los ojos cerrados". –musitó acercándose a ella.

Shaoran miraba la escena hastiado. En primer lugar, ¿por qué en su espacio personal tenían que hacer semejante tragedia romántica?; y en segundo lugar, ¿_'Eres la persona en la que más confío en el mundo'_? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Acaso no confiaba en él? ¿Estaba pintado o qué? Hasta donde recordaba, no era una estampita de colección, y había sido su mejor amigo por años.

Se pasó una mano por los cabellos, sintiéndose incómodo. Mierda… no le gustaba esto. Lanzó una mirada a su lado, y como si de una película se tratase, Sakura miraba con ojos soñadores la escena.

Lo que le faltaba.

—"No, tú no crees en mí". –dijo Tomoyo, dándose la vuelta. Se notaba en su tono de voz que ya no estaba enfadada, pero no quería ceder tan pronto.

Eriol sonrió, acercándose por la espalda. —"Siempre creo en ti, caramelito. Siempre".

—"¿Entonces por qué hiciste ese escándalo, si sabías que jamás te traicionaría?"

—"Tomoyo…"

Shaoran escuchó el susurro a su lado. Volteó el rostro para ver como Sakura pretendía acercarse a su amiga. No, eso no estaba bien; él era hombre, pero sabía muy bien que las cosas tenían que ser arregladas por ellos mismos, y no deberían meterse en el asunto.

La detuvo con uno de sus brazos, recibiendo una mirada extrañada de la castaña… con sus ojos verdes brillantes. Él negó con la cabeza, indicándole que no debía meterse, y a cambio obtuvo un inseguro y lento asentimiento de cabeza.

—"Mi amor, yo jamás desconfiaría de ti… sólo quería protegerte". –musitó Eriol, ignorando por completo la mirada cansada de su amigo. Realmente quería hacerle entender a la cabeza dura de su novia que eso nunca pasó por su cabeza. Que él confiaba ciegamente en ella.

Tomoyo no lo miró. —"¿Protegerme? ¿Protegerme de qué, Eriol?"

—"Yo… no lo sé… esos lugares son algo… peligrosos, quizás". –dijo, acercándose más a ella por la espalda.

—"No sé por qué lo dices, sabes muy bien que no es así". –respondió la morena con voz apagada. Le dolía pensar en el hecho de que él no confiara en ella; sabía que la quería, porque si no lo hiciera, no hubiese hecho lo que hizo… todo ese tonto espectáculo, pero le dolía y mucho pensar en que no contaba con la confianza del hombre que amaba. Era como sentir que el pecho se le cerraba… y no podría respirar.

Tomoyo cerró los ojos con fuerza. No quería llorar. No quería, y mucho menos en frente de sus pobres amigos que estaban contemplando semejante escena de telenovela; con sólo verles las caras sabía que no estaban demasiado cómodos que digamos. Shaoran miraba hacia una pared, revolviéndose a cada instante sus cabellos, mientras que Sakura miraba en suelo, mordiendo su labio inferior y retorciéndose las manos. Sonrió sabiendo que cada vez que su amiga hacía eso era porque estaba completamente nerviosa.

—"Tomoyo…" –el susurro de Eriol logró sacarla de sus pensamientos. Su tibio aliento golpeando con su cuello; sus delicadas manos tomando su cintura. Ese hombre era todo un sueño. —"En serio amor, yo nunca desconfiaría de ti… yo sólo quería darte una sorpresa…"

—"¡Eso me consta!" –la voz de Shaoran de fondo logró dispersar la tensión y hacerlos reír, cuando sintieron el pequeño quejido producto de –aproximadamente –, el tercer codazo en el estómago por parte de Sakura.

—"Gracias, Shaoran". –farfulló Eriol, volviéndose a su novia. —"Sólo quería darte una sorpresa… como acaba de corroborarte mi amigo". –sonrió. —"Pero creo que no salió del todo bien".

Tomoyo se volteó para verlo con sus ojos claros brillantes. —"¿Lo dices en serio?"

—"Por supuesto, caramelito. Yo pondría mis manos en el fuego por ti… todo por ti".

Shaoran desvió la mirada… sabía que pronto se vendría la reconciliación. Esta seguro. Volvió a mirar a su compañera de departamento. Ella se veía nerviosa; había levantado su mirada del suelo para dirigirla hacia el _teatrito._ Notando al verla sus enormes ojos brillantes. Esos ojos verdes eran realmente increíbles, nunca había visto algo tan brillante como esos ojos esmeraldas. Cada vez que brillaban con vergüenza, cada vez que brillaban con emoción… todas las veces se veían _fantásticos_, y se notaban todas las emociones contenidos en ellos.

Interesante.

Muy interesante.

Aunque había algo en ellos que… algo que los opacaba. Una sombra.

¿Qué podría ser?

—"¿Entonces no lo hiciste porque desconfiaras de mí?" –volvió a preguntar la joven de ojos azules, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del castaño.

El joven de ojos zafiro sonrió, sabiendo que convencer a Tomoyo le llevaría tiempo. Bastante tiempo, pero lo lograría. Lo lograría como que se llamaba Eriol Hiragizawa. Había entendido lo que ella realmente creía, y se sintió un idiota por haberle hecho pensar de esa manera. Iba a recompensarla como siempre lo hacía… para demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba.

—"Nunca, Tomoyo. Nunca". –musitó, rozando sus labios.

—"Eres un idiota Eriol Hiragizawa". –dijo, mientras lo abrazaba, pasándole los brazos por su cuello y jugando con los cabellos de su nuca. —"Pero te amo. Hagas lo que hagas te amo… mucho".

Él sonrió. —"Yo…" –comenzó, pero fue interrumpido por los hambrientos labios de su novia que asaltaron los suyos con ímpetu. Eriol respondió a beso de la misma manera, adentrando su lengua en la delicada boca de Tomoyo y jugando al mismo tiempo con la de ella, de la manera que sabía que tanto le gustaba.

Sakura sonrió algo sonrojada al verlos, mientras escuchaba el resoplido de Shaoran. Se veía a la legua todo el amor que se profesaban el uno por el otro, y le hacía realmente feliz que su amiga hubiese encontrado a Eriol. Era tan hermoso ese sentimiento que ambos se tenían… un sentimiento recíproco, un sentimiento de uno a otro. Un sentimiento que era ampliamente correspondido. Un sentimiento mutuo… algo tan hermoso.

Su mirada esmeralda se volvió taciturna por unos segundos. Ella era terriblemente romántica… le encantaba todo lo referente al amor, y confiaba ciegamente en que existía. Existía, claro que el amor existía.

_Pero no para ella_.

De un instante a otro Tomoyo se separó, súbitamente de Eriol, quien la quedó mirando con asombro.

—"No vuelvas a hacerlo". –alcanzó a susurrar una vez que hubo recuperado algo de aire.

El moreno levantó una ceja, intrigado. —"¿Hacer qué?"

—"Quedarte casi desnudo en frente de un montón de mujeres a las que se le iban los ojos mirándote, ¡eran unas zorras! ¿No viste cómo trataban de imaginarse lo que había detrás de tus bóxers? ¡Arrghh!" –soltó con algo de rencor.

Eriol rió sonoramente. —"¿Así que estabas celosa?"

—"Como no tienes idea, Eriol". –siseó, acercando su boca nuevamente a la de su novio. —"Recuerda que tú eres mío, y de nadie más. Eres mío y sólo mío".

—"Siempre, nunca lo dudes, pero tengo que admitir algo…"

—"¿Mm?"

—"Yo también me moría de los celos porque vieras a hombres que no eran yo. Dios, estaba ahogándome de los celos enormes que sentía".

—"Me alegra". –musitó a punto de besarlo.

Eriol sonrió. —"Te amo".

—"No, yo más".

—"Yo más". –contraatacó.

—"No, no, yo…"

Un carraspeo hizo que ambos se separaran unos cuantos centímetros para que pudieran ver a su alrededor. Ahí dos personas los miraban con la incomodidad pintada en sus rostros.

—"Creo que mucho amor por hoy. Demasiado diría yo". –dijo Shaoran un tanto molesto. Demonios, llevaba días sin nada de _diversión_, y ellos le refregaban en la cara que estaban a punto de desnudarse en su propia sala, ¡en sus propias narices!

Eso era el colmo.

Tomoyo se sonrojó inconteniblemente, Dios, por un segundo había olvidado que ellos estaban ahí. ¡Que vergüenza!

—"Yo… este, chicos… lo sentimos". –se disculpó algo nerviosa, separándose de Eriol.

Sakura sonrió al ver el rostro sonrojado de su amiga. Era realmente un suceso paranormal, pero se alegraba de que las cosas se hubiesen arreglado bien… aunque sabía que faltaba esa segunda mitad que le gustaba tanto a Tomoyo.

—"No, yo no lo siento". –escuchó decir a Eriol con su tono de voz pícaro.

Shaoran suspiró hastiado, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. —"Muy bien, todos felices y contentos". –comenzó, mientras la abría. —"Y ahora que todo el drama pasó, y se viene la escena de pasión, les pido fervientemente que no provoquen mi _suicidio_, o el sangrado de nuestros ojos". –terminó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Tomoyo miró el suelo verdaderamente abochornada, ¡por Dios! Nunca había hecho semejante papelón. Iba a decir algo cuando sintió el fuerte brazo de Eriol aferrarla por su cintura.

—"Tienes razón, hermano… no se puede si hay público". –sonrió el moreno, al tiempo que se encaminaba a la puerta de salida, pero antes de salir le dio un hambriento beso a su novia. —"Envídiame, _Dionisio_".

El castaño bufó. —"Sí, como digas, _Idiutitus_".

Eriol rió. —"Bien… nos vamos, y recuerda que la envidia corroe, amigo". –dijo dándole un fugaz beso a Tomoyo. —"Adiós Sakura, sentimos lo que sucedió".

La joven de ojos verdes le sonrió. —"Adiós chicos… emm… diviértanse".

—"Eso haremos, Sakura". –escuchó de Eriol, para luego ver como Shaoran cerraba la puerta al instante.

—"Dementes…" –murmuró apoyando su espalda en la fina madera de roble. Al instante en el que una sonrisita maliciosa cruzaba por su apuesto rostro, abrió la puerta nuevamente, notando que ellos ya habían tomado el ascensor para bajar; se acercó a la rendija para gritar. —"¡Aguántense hasta llegar a algún hotel! ¡Recuerden que mañana los niños salen temprano para el colegio… no lo hagan en el ascensor!" –terminó gritando, al tiempo que una carcajada salía de sus labios. Sabía perfectamente que todos sus gritos habían sido escuchados, y por todo el edificio… el bochorno que pasarían sería su paga.

Le pagarían el hecho de que tuviera que soportar un celibato.

Aunque no fuera su culpa.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

—"Demonios… ese Shaoran". –habló entre dientes el joven de ojos zafiro. —"No tenía que gritarlo tan fuerte".

—"Ji ji, tienes que admitir que sería muy excitante hacerlo en un ascensor, amor". –acotó Tomoyo acercándose peligrosamente a él. —"Sería…" –murmuró cerca de los labios de su novio sin tocarlos. —"… realmente divertido… el peligro lo haría aún mejor".

Él sonrió ladinamente, mientras sentía como su novia rozaba sus labios sin concretar el beso. —"¿Es eso una proposición, Tomoyito?" –preguntó acercándola a él. —"Aún estamos a tiempo de… quedar atrapados en el ascensor".

La morena levantó una ceja. —"¿Quedar atrapados, eh?"

—"Intencionalmente, por supuesto". –respondió con una sonrisa, uniendo por fin sus labios con los suaves y rosados labios de Tomoyo, quien correspondió el beso, abriéndolos para permitir que la lengua de Erio jugara con la suya en una danza que siempre hacían. No podía soportar estar mucho tiempo sin besar a ese hombre. Dios… la tenía tan loca… tanto que ya no sabría qué hacer sin él.

Se separaron, pero no sin antes ella darle una mordida al labio inferior de su novio.

—"Me enloqueces cuando haces eso". –susurró él con voz ronca y sensual. Estaba excitado, y ella lo sabía. Sonrió sabiendo que podría torturarlo un poquito. Miró el piso en el que iban. Bien, en algunas oportunidades hubiese odiado a ese ascensor tan lento, seguramente hubiese sido más rápido bajar por la escalera, pero ¿qué más daba? Iban por el piso seis y eso le daba tiempo. Mucho más tiempo del que necesitaba. —"Caramelito… esa sonrisa me da miedo". –lo escuchó decir, por lo que la amplió aún más.

—"Es bueno que me temas, amor". –dijo para luego volver a besarlo con pasión, mientras una de sus manos iba hacia el miembro de _su_ novio; de _su_ hombre; de _su_ Eriol. Suyo y sólo suyo. Lo acarició por sobre el pantalón como sabía que a él le gustaba, sintiéndolo gruñir en sus labios, al tiempo que ella sonreía. No se la iba a dejar fácil.

—"Así que juegas sucio...". –siseó Eriol, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. —"Ahora verás lo que es ser tramposo, Tomoyito".

Él la acercó pegándola completamente a cu cuerpo, para tomar sus piernas y enroscarlas en su cintura, mientras la escuchaba reír sobre sus labios. Comenzó a acariciarle los muslos con deseo contenido, mientras seguía jugando con la lengua de la chica, y sentía sus manos por su espalda y por la nuca. Sonrió sobre sus suaves labios, sabiendo que ella estaba en las mismas condiciones que él. Pasó sus manos por debajo de la pollera que llevaba puesta, hasta tocar sus pequeñas bragas de encaje.

—"Viniste preparada, Tomoyito". –dijo sobre sus labios con una sonrisa.

Ella volvió a besarlo para luego separarse unos cuantos milímetros. —"Uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar. Siempre hay que estar preparada".

Él aparentó un gruñido. —"¿Ah, sí?" –preguntó con una sonrisa torcida. —"Veamos qué haces contra esto".

Eriol, con maestría, deslizó una de sus manos dentro de la pequeña tela que la cubría, escuchando con placer el pequeño grito que salió de los labios de su novia, que no se esperaba ese ataque. Ella lo miró, aparentando desaprobación, pero él sabía muy bien que detrás de esa máscara, sus ojos estaban llenos de pasión y deseo tanto con él. Nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer como la deseaba a ella. Era un adicto a ella, y nunca se cansaría. En un principio había pensando que luego del primer acostón la olvidaría para seguir con su vida como siempre, pero luego de eso… luego de haberla tenido entre sus brazos esa primera vez, no pudo sacársela de la piel. No pudo deshacerse de su aroma… de sus ojos… y por sobre todas las cosas nunca pudo sacársela del corazón; y aunque antes hubiera pensado que eso era imposible, y terriblemente patético, ahora se daba cuenta de que eso era porque era un hombre enamorado. Un hombre enamorado que nunca se cansaría de repetírselo ni a ella, ni a si mismo. Aunque a ella prefería demostrárselo. Haría lo que fuera por su Tomoyito. Haría lo que fuera porque sonriera… lo daría todo por su bienestar. Absolutamente todo.

—"Si seguimos así, no creo que lleguemos a ningún lado, Eriol". –musitó Tomoyo, tratando de detener su endemoniadamente tentadora mano que masajeaba su parte más sensible.

—"¿No eras tú la que quería algo de _peligro_, amor?"

—"Sí, pero ahora creo que fue suficiente". –dijo ella contra sus labios, tratando de separarse… aunque cada segundo que pasaba le parecía algo imposible, al seguir sintiendo las manos de él, masajear su sexo… tocando los puntos que la volvían loca. Trataba de aguantar los gemidos que querían salir inconcientes de su boca; no podía gemir con libertad estando en ese lugar. Por Dios, ¡tenía algo de pudor! —"Eriol…"

—"Te extrañé… te extrañé mucho". –musitó el moreno, besando su cuello.

Tomoyo quiso reír, era extraño, no habían pasado ni un día peleados, pero lo cierto era que ella también lo había extrañado… y mucho.

—"Pero ahora estamos aquí, Eriol. Juntos, y espero que confíes en mí para la próxima".

Él levantó la mirada, dejando de besarla. —"¿Quieres decir que habrá próxima?"

—"Por supuesto. Tengo que probarte, tontito". –contestó entre risas.

—"No es gracioso". –refunfuñó.

—"Sí lo es".

—"¿Quieres saber lo que es gracioso?". –preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa. —"Esto es gracioso".

Quitó la mano de las bragas para dirigirla a su abdomen, donde comenzó a hacerle una serie de cosquillas que la hicieron estallar en sonoras carcajadas, mientras trataba de liberarse de los fuertes brazos de su novio, al tiempo que él reía sin parar.

Un carraspeo los sacó de ese estado de diversión, y ante el asombro, ninguno de ellos se movió, sólo miraron que la puerta del ascensor se había abierto, y ahí paradas, había tres personas mirándolos con algo de sorpresa e incomodidad. Había un niño, al que su madre estaba tapando los ojos, la mujer, y un hombre gordito que tenía el uniforme de conserje.

Tomoyo, como impulsada por un resorte, saltó de la cadera de su novio, acomodándose las ropas con las mejillas arreboladas; mientras que él mostraba una pequeña sonrisita nerviosa.

—"Ehh… este… nosotros…" –comenzó, tratando de encontrar el apoyo de su novia, que estaba lo suficientemente abochornada como para hablar. —"Yo… ella… ¡tenía una basurita en el ojo! ¡Sí, eso!" –dijo apresuradamente, con incredulidad ante sus propias palabras. ¿Cómo podía decir algo tan estúpido?

El conserje tosió. —"Bueno jóvenes, les agradecería que salieran porque el elevador tiene que ser utilizado por otros condóminos".

—"Sí… claro, disculpe". –pidió Eriol, conduciendo a su novia hacia la salida del edificio.

—"¡Por Dios! Que desfachatez la de los jóvenes de hoy en día". –escucharon comentar a la mujer. —"Ahora pretenden hacer sus cochinadas en cualquier lugar para no pagar un hotel. Esto es inconcebible… inconcebible".

Tomoyo escondió el rostro con sus largos cabellos oscuros, mientras escuchaba la risita divertida de su novio. Demonios, ¿cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? ¡Habían pasado la vergüenza de su vida!

Llegaron al automóvil de Eriol sin decir una sola palabra, y quedaron mirándose por unos cuantos segundos para luego estallar en enormes risotadas que atraían las miradas de todos los que pasaban por ahí.

—"Tenías razón, Tomoyito". –expresó Eriol. —"Fue muy excitante… demasiado, diría".

—"Que vergüenza, Eriol. Nos encontraron".

—"Eso fue lo que lo hizo aún más emocionante amor". –dijo para volver a acercarla a él, y comenzar una nueva tanda de húmedos besos, pero ella apartó el rostro.

—"No en la calle, amor". –regañó. —"No me gustaría que me vieran desnuda, ¿sabes? Y mucho menos que las mujeres te vean a ti, porque eres mío".

—"Muy cierto lo que dices. Muy cierto". –dijo, robándole un pequeño beso. —"Te amo, ¿lo sabes?"

—"La verdad, estaba esperando que me lo demostraras, Eriol".

—"Ah, entonces me tomaré mi tiempo". –sonrió, abriendo la puerta de su coche para que ella ingresara.

Una vez dentro, comenzó a andar por las calles… oh sí, esa noche sería genial. Tenía la sospecha de que esa noche ambos se entregarían una vez más… con todo lo que tenían dentro. Con todo… más que nada porque era una reconciliación… y las reconciliaciones eran las mejores. Y más con Tomoyo; por muy delicada que ella fuera podía llegar a ser una fiera… y eso le gustaba. Siempre le gustó.

Dirigió sus ojos azules a ella que se encontraba muy callada, y la vio más pensativa de lo normal. Se preocupó, ¿se habría enfadado por lo que sucedió? Pero si parecía que estaba bien…

Dio un largo suspiro… si estaba enfadada por eso, la cosa sería más complicada. —"Tomoyo…" –llamó, haciendo que la atención de la morena se centrara en él. —"¿Sucede algo?"

Ella negó, y le regaló una sonrisa. —"No". –respondió. —"Nada malo; es sólo que…".

Al verla dudar, estacionó el auto en una de las esquinas. —"¿Qué sucede, amor?"

Tomoyo al ver la preocupación en los orbes azules que tanto amaba le sonrió para tranquilizarlo. —"¿Crees…?" –dudó. —"¿Crees que Shaoran le hará bien a Sakura?" –preguntó, finalmente.

Eriol se sorprendió ante la pregunta, ¿por qué pensaba en eso ahora? Sí desde un principio la idea había sido emparejarlos, pero… pero Shaoran era mucho peor que él con esos temas tan delicados, y dudaba de que pudiera llegar a enamorarse de Sakura. Y ella… bueno, Sakura tampoco se veía demasiado atraída a él.

Negó lentamente con la cabeza. —"No lo sé, Tomoyo". –confesó con sinceridad. —"No tengo la menor idea de lo que vaya a pasar entre esos dos, pero lo único que podemos hacer es mantenernos al margen de sus asuntos, y simplemente ayudarlos en lo que podamos".

—"Pero Eriol… y si… ¿y si las cosas se ponen peores? ¿Y si arruinamos todo al tratar de juntarlos?" –inquirió insegura. —"Yo no quiero ver sufrir a Sakura… y tampoco quiero verla sola, pero es que no sé cómo saber lo que quiere. Ella nunca me lo dirá, no habla de esas cosas… y… no lo sé".

Eriol tomó una de sus manos, y tiró de ella para abrazarla. Sabía perfectamente que Tomoyo adoraba a su amiga como a una hermana… y también sabía que él ansiaba que Shaoran sentara cabeza. Quería verlo con una relación estable… y confiaba en que Sakura fuera capaz de lograrlo. Sin embargo era ahora cuando surgían las dudas… dudas que no serían resueltas a menos que se actuara para experimentar reacciones.

—"Sólo el tiempo lo dirá, Tomoyo". –murmuró, abrazándola fuertemente. —"Sólo el tiempo…"

_Tiempo…_

_Sólo tiempo_…

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

Shaoran regresó del pasillo del ascensor con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Había gritado con todas sus fuerzas para que fuera escuchado por todos… y en verdad esperaba que así fuera. Ya dentro de su departamento, sus ojos se toparon con la figura de una Sakura que lo veía con una mirada reprobatoria, y los brazos en las caderas.

—"¡Shaoran! No tenías por qué hacer eso, eres un pervertido".

Él rió. —"Oh, vamos, esos dos necesitaban una lección; mira que venir a hacer ese escándalo aquí sólo para que presenciemos su discusión de pareja…". –hizo una cara que la hizo reír. —"… porque realmente no ayudamos en nada… hasta creo que estorbamos".

Sakura suspiró, era cierto… al fin y al cabo no habían ayudado en nada productivo.

—"Tienes razón, aunque pudimos dejarlos solos e ir a una de las habitaciones". –dijo por lo bajo. —"La verdad no me di cuenta en el momento".

—"Pero si lo hacíamos, ¿qué sentido tendría?" –sonrió Shaoran. —"Al menos tuvimos una función exclusiva y gratis de su teatro, ¿no lo crees?"

La joven miró los orbes dorados, y sonrió. Él tenía razón, en verdad llegaba a ser muy divertido estar con él… y más si era para ayudar, o en este caso, _perjudicar inocentemente_ a sus amigos.

—"Sí, fue divertido, pero no terminé de saber cómo se llamaba la obra". –se mofó.

Shaoran adoptó una pose pensativa. —"¿Qué tal _'La tragedia de los pobres amigos de los enamorados'_?"

—"Creo que es un nombre muy largo". –rió. —"Aunque supongo que está bien".

Él fingió levantar una ceja. —"¿Qué está bien? ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Casi me da diabetes!"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que estallaron en carcajadas.

—"Concuerdo contigo… por esta vez". –soltó Sakura, intentando contenerse.

Él sonrió. —"Bueno… una vez que coincidimos en casi todo, ¿no? Eso hay que celebrarlo".

Sakura lo miró tratando de encontrarle el doble sentido a esas palabras, pero –al parecer –, y por esta vez, él no había hecho uso de esa cualidad suya tan exasperante. Ella le regaló otra sonrisa.

—"¿Qué propones?" –hizo la pregunta tan inocentemente que, si antes Shaoran no había hecho uso de su doble sentido, ahora estaba utilizando a montones su gran imaginación… y le gustaba, oh sí que le gustaba.

—"No sé". –musitó, acercándose peligrosamente a ella. —"¿Qué propones?"

El tono sensual de su voz no fue captado por Sakura, quien pensaba en lo que podrían hacer. No había demasiado… ¿qué era lo que ella hacía los domingos? Bueno, generalmente Tomoyo iba a cenar y se quedaban a dormir juntas, como cuando eran unas adolescentes, pero cuando estaba sola…

—"¡Ya sé!" –exclamó, dando un pequeño saltito que sobresaltó a Shaoran. Demonios ese no era su día… otro intento de cercanía frustrado, y por la despistada chica de la limpieza.

—"¿Qué es lo que sabes?" –indagó entre dientes, sin hacer mucho esfuerzo por ocultar su molestia, cosa que la chica no notó.

—"Tienes canales codificados y el sistema Premium, ¿verdad?" –preguntó, caminando hacia el televisor, mientras él asentía sin saber qué era lo que se proponía. —"¡Sí! ¡Que bien! Podemos ver unas cuantas películas por pedido". –comentó entusiasmada, tomando el control remoto.

Shaoran levantó una ceja… por supuesto que le gustarían más _otras cosas_… pero ¿qué más podía pedir si estaba viviendo con una niña en cuerpo de mujer?

_Y que mujer_…

Al menos esperaba que la película que ella planeara ver tuviera algo de _acción_. De cualquier tipo de acción… pero que la tuviera.

—"¿Cuál quieres?" –cuestionó, acercándose a ella por la espalda.

—"Mm… estaba pensando en…" –dudó, poniendo un dedo en su mentón. —"A ver, espera que busco en el folleto".

Él la vio ir en busca del dichoso folleto de películas y pasó una mano por sus cabellos. Bien, esto había que tomarlo con madurez… domingo en la noche; noche fría y cruel, noche de hermosas estrellas… noche que podría _aprovecharse_ tirada completamente a la basura por el espíritu infantil de su hermosa e, innatamente, sexy acompañante.

¡Demonios! ¿¡Qué tipo de madurez podría exigir a su sistema nervioso si estaba desperdiciando valioso tiempo!?

Maldición, a veces pensaba que nunca lo lograría… podía tomarse una tregua de vez en cuando, pero nunca la aceptaba del todo porque muy en el fondo quería seguir intentándolo… a cada instante, en cada oportunidad; pero cuando quería que ella fuera un poco más perceptiva, no lo era… cuando no la quería perceptiva, lo era. ¿Quién la entendía? Y demonios que eso la hacía ver aún más irresistible, y un completo desafío.

La apuesta que se había hecho a sí mismo se acrecentaba en su interior, brindándole ánimos y más ganas de llevarla adelante. No sabía si las cosas saldrían bien, sin embargo eso no quería decir que las cosas fueran a salir mal. Simplemente las cosas saldrían como tendrían que ser. Quizás recibía ayuda de su secreta amiga, la estrella fugaz… pero eso nadie lo sabría.

—"¡Ya lo tengo!" –la exclamación logró llamar su atención. ¿Y cómo no llamarla si prácticamente había gritado en su oreja?

La miró con semblante serio, notando la enorme sonrisa en su rostro delicado. —"¿Qué es lo que tienes?" –confundido, estaba completamente confundido, ¿quién la entendía?

Ella lo miró como si fuera obvio. —"Dije que buscaría el folleto, ¿no?" –Shaoran asintió, al tiempo que ella sonrió. —"¡Aquí lo tengo! Y ya sé qué película veremos. Espero que te guste".

El castaño levantó una ceja. —"¿Cuál?"

—"Shrek". –respondió aún con su deslumbrante sonrisa, como si el simple hecho de ver una tonta película la alegrara tanto. —"¿La has visto?"

Shaoran suspiró levemente, ¿por qué tan inocente? Aunque la verdad no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que trataba la tonta película… pero de por sí, el nombre no era muy prometedor.

Negó con la cabeza, pero al instante recordó algo, aunque no era muy bueno para memorizar nombres. —"Mm… ¿acaso no es esa película que dura casi siglos en la que los protagonistas van en un crucero que se hunde?"

Sakura lo miró desencajada, ¿cómo podía ser? Dios… ese hombre no sabía nada de películas, ¡era un ignorante de la farándula!

No pudo soportarlo más y se largó a reír ante la mirada interrogante de su compañero. —"¡No!" –exclamó entre risas que no le permitían articular palabra. —"¡E-esa… película e-es… Titanic!" –él la miró como si no entendiera la gracia de aquello, cruzándose de brazos y mostrando una pose imponente. Ella trató de parar sus risas. ¡Ese hombre sí que la divertía! Hacía mucho tiempo que no se reía de esa forma. —"Shaoran, Titanic es un clásico, no puede ser que la confundas de esa manera".

—"¿Y eso qué? yo ni enterado, la película era realmente kilométrica y absurda".

Ella clavó sus ojos verdes en los ojos avellanas del joven. —"No es absurda, es romántica y hermosa. Hace mucho que no la veo, lástima que no esté en la programación".

—"¿Qué sentido tiene volver a ver una misma película?"

—"Volver a emocionarte con ella".

Él negó con la cabeza. —"Olvídalo, eres una causa perdida". –musitó más para sí, aunque no tan despacio como para que ella no escuchara. —"A ver…" –dijo acercándose a ella por detrás para ver el folleto que tenía en las manos.

Sakura se sintió extraña por un momento… Dios, él estaba muy cerca, casi podía sentir su aliento en el cuello. ¿Ésta sería otra de sus bromas de acercarse a ella de esa forma? Cuando estaban Tomoyo y Eriol también lo había hecho, pero no lo entendía… ¿acaso ya no eran amigos? Tendrían que serlo… hablaban, jugaban con sus argumentos… vivirían un mes juntos. Aparentemente a Shaoran Li le gustaba bromear así… y por lo que veía le gustaba ponerla nerviosa, pero eso sí que no se lo dejaría fácil. Ahora entendía su juego, pero ella también tenía sus estrategias.

Que Shaoran Li se quedara con las ganas de mofarse de sus sonrojos… porque aunque tuviera que andar con un balde de pintura blanca o una máscara todo el mes, no lo lograría. Oh, no.

—"Así que Shrek… un ogro… pero, ¿de animación?" –preguntó él, leyendo la sinopsis de la película; sin notar por primera vez de su cercanía. —"Sakura, esto es para niños, ¿cómo puedes ver algo como eso?"

Ella se alejó unos cuantos pasos. Por más autocontrol que tuviera, el perfume varonil se le impregnaba a cada poro de su cuerpo.

—"No es para niños únicamente, es una película familiar, Shaoran". –dijo, para luego abrir los ojos y mirarlo sorprendida. —"No me digas que nunca viste una de estas". –él negó. —"¡Pero Shaoran!, son las más clásicas y conocidas, ¿vives en un termo?"

Shaoran se encogió de hombros. —"Tengo responsabilidades". –respondió, mirándola. —"Y… a veces hay cosas mejores que hacer que sentarse a ver una tonta película".

Sakura suspiró, al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar hacia el sillón. —"Bien, entonces está decidido". –dijo repentinamente.

Él la siguió, para sentarse a su lado. —"¿Disculpa?"

—"Pues muy sencillo". –expresó con una pequeña sonrisa. —"Me ocuparé de que hagas cosas que nunca hiciste. Y al mismo tiempo, tú me mostrarás tus costumbres. De esa manera, ambos aprenderemos cosas del otro y aprovecharemos un mes de nuestras valiosas vidas sin pelearnos por nuestras diferencias". –explicó, viendo el rostro pensativo del castaño que parecía asimilar la información. —"¿Te parece?"

El joven de cabellos castaños sonrió… de acuerdo, nunca podía dejar de lado el doble sentido de las cosas, ¡pero es que simplemente no podía hacerlo! Sabía que ella en ningún momento midió sus palabras, y había que admitir que no tenían nada de morbosas; sin embargo… cuando Sakura había dicho que él podría mostrarle sus costumbres… no pudo evitar imaginar lo que sería. Una noche estrellada, con lluvia, con nieve, con luna… con lo que sea; una cama; ellos dos; besos, caricias, desnudez…

¡Wow! Ya párale.

Agitó su cabeza para despabilar esos pensamientos… si seguía así, necesitaría una ducha fría, ¡y pronto!

Dirigió su mirada de fuego a la joven que lo miraba algo extrañada por sus movimientos y le sonrió. —"De acuerdo". –dijo. —"Tú me muestras tus cosas, y yo las mías. Es un trato justo, y me gusta".

Sakura amplió su sonrisa, sabiendo que no todo era tan malo. Por una vez en su vida había juzgado a una persona sin siquiera conocerla y había estado terriblemente equivocada. En ciento punto, aquello la alegraba… Shaoran era un buen chico disfrazado de lobo.

—"Bien, entonces comenzaremos por ver esta película, ¡es tan hermosa, romántica y cómica!" –dijo, soñadoramente, mientras él la miraba divertido.

—"No me cabe ninguna duda".

—"Ajá, ya verás". –habló, prendiendo el televisor. —"De todos modos ve pensando en lo que me enseñarás porque yo también tengo que aprender cosas de ti".

Él sonrió. —"En eso no te preocupes, Sakura. Pronto lo verás".

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa sin imaginarse las cosas que pasaban en ese momento por la cabeza del castaño.

Shaoran se sintió algo culpable ante eso; no soportaba recibir sus deslumbrantes sonrisas cuando no se las merecía, porque él no le había sonreído con sinceridad… aunque era muy inusual hacerlo. Es más… eran contadas las veces en las que sonreía sólo por gusto.

Se acomodó mejor en el sillón para poder ver la tan dichosa película. Se quedó callado viéndola, ninguno de los dos emitía palabra alguna, más que el sonido de los diálogos, y alguna que otra risita que largaba Sakura cuando Burro hacía su aparición como el cómico personaje.

Él también sonrió en algunas ocasiones… ese animal era muy estúpido, y en ciertas actitudes le hacía recordar a su amigo… quién sabría el motivo, pero así era. Ciertamente era una película bastante animada en la que el ogro era más feo que el trasero de un mono, aunque la princesa no estaba mal.

Quiso reír cuando escuchó lo de la leyenda del _verdadero amor_.

Bah, eso era común en cada una de las historias de princesas y de cuentos de hadas… siempre chicas tontas en búsqueda de su _verdadero amor_.

Puras tonterías.

En ese momento se desperezó en su asiento, notando que en ningún momento se había movido… bueno, la película lo había cautivado… sólo un poco. Giró su vista para ver a su acompañante, y –como suponía – la vio con una expresión soñadora y emocionaba que dejaba a la vista lo mucho que le gustaba la película… y más estando en las partes románticas. ¿Así que la chica era una romántica? Eso complicaba las cosas, tanto como las volvía más interesantes.

Debió haberlo supuesto. Ella no era una chica como las demás, y eso significaba que nunca haría nada si no lo sintiera… pero, ¿si la seducía…? La chica no podría tener un autocontrol tan elevado… _no podría_.

No sabía cómo hacer realmente lo que se proponía. Por un lado, sí quería conquistarla, pero no tan profundamente; tampoco era un ser sin corazón al que sólo le gustara jugar con gente inocente… y más si se veían tan _tiernamente inocentes_.

Largó un sonoro suspiro para luego surcar con sus labios una pequeña sonrisita… esa chica se veía tan tierna, casi como una niña, claro que para eso habría que omitir las muy pronunciadas curvas. Pero así era como se veía con sus ojos brillantes pegados en la pantalla del televisor.

Volvió su mirada a la película sin prestarle su total atención, sin embargo la estaba disfrutando, porque eran cosas nuevas que nunca había hecho, ni siquiera cuando era un niño se había sentado con alguien a ver una película de manera continua. Esto era nuevo… y no sabía decir si le gustaba, o si no, era simplemente nuevo sin ningún calificativo que podría aplicarse a la situación.

_Cosas nuevas_…

Experimentar…

Quizás no era tan malo.

Y quizás aprendía realmente a disfrutar la vida de otras formas que no fueran… _sólo sexo_.

Nah, el sexo era lo mejor. Pero con probar no perdía nada, ¿no?

Le daría una oportunidad, aunque no desistiría de sus objetivos, porque ni la cara más angelical del mundo; ni la mujer más aniñada del planeta lo frenarían en sus metas auto establecidas. Ni siquiera la combinación de ambas en una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes y cuerpo infernal que viviría en su casa por más tiempo del que podría considerar para ninguna otra.

Oh, no.

Pero cosas nuevas eran cosas nuevas.

Tiempo para probar… tiempo para vivir.

_Vivir nuevas experiencias_.

Experiencias de cosas futuras.

_De un futuro que podría truncarse con un presente… y un pasado_.

_Un pasado que quizás… sólo quizás, no desea ser recordado._

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

¡Hola, Hola! bien xD sé que no esperaban la actualización de esta historia pero he tomado medidas internas en mi cerebro que a continuación les comunicaré xD pero por lo pronto, vamos a comenzar por el principio.

Antes que nada, y que comience a divagar xD **¡¡muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyan!!** Ya sea a todos los que leen, y a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejarme sus comentarios xD me di cuenta de que los agradecimientos siempre los daba al final, y bueno esta vez los di antes. Recuerden!! ¡¡REVIEWS respondidos en PERFIL!!

Bien, con la panza llena y contenta xD (hubo fiesta y comí como desquiciada xD) les voy a comentar un poco el capi… pero antes chicas les diré que bueno… U-U la verdad no sé dónde conseguir a un strip así xD pero si van a alguno de esos lugares, hay algunos que con realmente lindos n.n lástima que no se parezcan a Shaoran, pero sí son bien guapos xD

Comentando el capítulo… bueno ahí tenemos lo que sucedió en el lugar xD la verdad me divertí mucho y más con el pobre mariposa que se desmayó… pero supongo que con semejante escándalo cualquiera lo haría xD Fuera de eso, luego vimos como S&S tienen su peque reconciliación como una especie de amigos, aunque Sakura abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de semejante hombre que tiene en frente, sólo que sigue con su desconfianza… ya veremos cómo se le quita.

También en este capi tuvimos una peleíta entre T&E que se arregló frente a los pobres rostros confundidos de nuestros protas xD j aja con eso también me divertí, espero que les guste n.n y bueno… las cosas irán avanzando entre la pareja principal… ya veremos como se dan las cosas, pero Shaoran lo intentará sin dejar de lado sus verdaderos objetivos. ¡Ah, otra cosa! Me olvidaba decirles que me estoy guiando por el calendario 2008, xD no estoy tirando cualquier fecha xD j eje.

**NOTA****: **Ahora sí, les comunico… (ohh, esto sonó a importante xD) que a partir de ahora, antes de continuar así tan descontinuadamente las historias, las terminaré una por una… es decir, primero terminaré esta historia, para luego ir continuando de a una, primero porque tardo lapsos de tres semanas por cada una, y segundo porque yo misma me pierdo y tengo que volver a ambientarme en cada una de las historias, y la verdad no es agradable tener que releer todo por cada nuevo capítulo xD espero que entiendan, y me sigan apoyando. Decidí que esta historia será la primera que terminaré con actualizaciones semanales, y si el tiempo me lo permite, las actualizaciones serán dos veces por semana. Ahora sí, lo que quiero preguntarles, para lo que necesitaré su colaboración (claro que para los que leen mis otras historias xD) es que voten por cuál quieren que siga luego de ésta, si **"Aprendiendo a Sonreír"** o **"Personal Lover"** eso sí está completamente en sus manos, así que la que continuaré luego de esta será la que gane en esa votación… claro que si leen las notas de autor OwO. De todos modos, será lo mismo porque no pienso abandonar ninguna n.n.

En fin, antes de seguir aburriéndolos con mis notas, si es que llegaron aquí xD me despido porque un trozo de pastel me llama xD (luego el gym para bajar todo lo que seguramente subí ¬¬) pero eso luego n.n mientras coma soy feliz.

Ah, por cierto xD ya que estamos, en cuanto a un _lindo_ review que recibí en Aprendiendo a Sonreír de **AD **(simplemente no sé quién eres), pues muchas gracias por decirme tu opinión xD aunque lástima que no era de la historia sino hacia mi persona, lo que me da sospechas de que no tienes idea de nada, pero por si lees U-U lo lamento, en serio, el sentimiento no es mutuo porque sencillamente, no te conozco, así que bueno… **¡-¡ **en serio lamento no poder corresponderte…  ¡sigue participando! xD j aja ja

Ahora sí…

¡¡Dejen sus reviews!!

¡Besos!

¡Muchas gracias a todos!

¡Nos vemos! **:D**


	7. Demasiado para un hombre

**Apostando al Amor**

**Capítulo 7**

"_**Demasiado para un hombre"**_

_Martes 2 de Diciembre._

—"¿Qué hace aquí?"

La pregunta había sido formulada en un tono lo suficientemente sorprendido como para causar la risa de las dos personas que tenía en frente.

—"Yo también me alegro de verte, pequeña". –sí, definitivamente era él. Siempre con ese tono tan cariñoso y tierno que empleaba con ella… pero ¿qué hacía en ese lugar?

Hideki Ishiro la miró sonriente, hacía días que no veía a la pequeña Sakura y se alegraba de que estuviera en buenas manos.

Sakura miraba confundida a ambos ancianos desde el lugar en el que se encontraba sentada. ¿Qué hacía el señor Hideki en el departamento de la señora Kaede? Eso de por sí ya era extraño… ¿acaso ellos…?

Se sonrojó sin poder evitar pensar que estaba haciendo un mal tercio, y no sabía cómo hacer para retirarse lo más disimuladamente posible. Se sentía algo tonta en esa situación, sin embargo trataría de irse con la cabeza lo más fría y…

Las carcajadas que resonaron en el departamento llamaron su atención, y se sonrojó al ver que tanto Kaede como Hideki reían de ella. ¿Qué? ¿Tenía algo en el rostro, o había hecho una payasada? ¿¡Por qué se reían!?

Arrugó la nariz, esperando una respuesta que no llegaba. Si seguían riéndose de esa forma no iban a acabar nunca más, y se quedarían pronto sin aire en los pulmones.

—"P-Pequeña… no dejes volar tanto tu imaginación". –dijo Hideki entre risas.

La castaña parpadeó confundida, sintiendo aún el calor en su rostro, ¿que no dejara volar su imaginación? Pero ¿cómo le pedía eso cuando lo único que veía era a dos ancianos riendo a más no poder? Era una opción de dos, o ella estaba loca, o algo le había golpeado la cabeza y se había vuelto más tonta de lo que ya era.

Aunque mejor se inclinaba por la _quinta_…

… el mundo estaba loco. _Completamente loco_.

—"¿Pueden explicarme?" –preguntó confundida. —"No entiendo realmente qué sucede aquí".

El amable conserje se acercó lentamente a ella, para darle un tierno beso en la frente como habitualmente acostumbraba a hacer. Esa niña era como una nieta para él, porque decir que era una hija era demasiado… tampoco podía darse ese lujo, simplemente porque las edades no daban, o porque en realidad era un exagerado; pero decir que era su nieta le daba un título de ternura imposible de explicar… era algo etéreo que sólo personas que habrían vivido un largo tiempo podrían apreciar.

Le sonrió como siempre, y luego se sentó a su lado en el amplio sofá que se encontraba en la sala de ese departamento.

—"Siempre pensando más de la cuenta, ¿no, pequeña?" –rió. —"Apuesto a que estabas imaginando que Kaede y yo tenemos algo".

Sakura lo miró.

—"Ehh, bueno, la verdad… sí". –dijo, mientras jugueteaba con sus manos como una niña.

—"Bonita, no es eso". –intervino Kaede con una sonrisa divertida, mientras se giraba al anciano de gafas. —"Tú, siempre haciendo de las tuyas". –dijo en tono de regaño. —"Aclárale las cosas a Sakura antes de volverla loca. Mientras, yo iré a hacer más té".

La joven castaña la vio desaparecer por uno de los pasillos del departamento, hacia la cocina, siendo seguida por todo un séquito de gatos y perros entre los que estaba Kero. Era increíble como los perros y los gatos podían vivir en armonía; bueno… un claro ejemplo de eso, era que Shaoran y ella habían podido sobrevivir toda una semana juntos, y justo ese día era cuando se cumplían los siete días.

Escuchó la risita de su ancianito, el dinosaurio, y dirigió sus ojos verdes a él, mirándolo curiosa, y a la espera de lo que tenía que contarle.

Se quedaron unos instantes en silencio. Hideki no hablaba, y ella se estaba poniendo incómoda… ¿por qué tanto misterio?

Él rió sonoramente.

—"Pequeña, sabía que te estaba por dar un ataque de los nervios. No tienes que ser tan impaciente, sabes que me encanta hacerme el interesante". –se mofó.

Sakura infló las mejillas, en un gesto completamente infantil.

—"Abuelito, hable o no respondo". –amenazó.

Hideki levantó los brazos, aparentando defenderse.

—"Está bien, está bien". –accedió. —"Pues lo que sucede es que la señora Kaede Momishi y yo somos… _amantes_".

Ella se le quedó viendo algo aturdida… entonces sí era lo que había pensado. Ellos tenían algo más; bueno, eran adultos y podían hacer lo que quisieran y ambos eran buenas personas, personas realmente excelentes que se merecían lo mejor y…

Otra vez las carcajadas distraían sus pensamientos. Levantó una ceja, mirando al anciano Hideki, quien se doblaba a más no poder de la risa. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? ¿A todos les había dado algo, o qué?

—"Hideki, te dije que no confundieras a Sakura". –dijo Kaede saliendo de la cocina, con una bandeja en las manos. —"Bonita, no somos amantes". –objetó con una sonrisa divertida.

—"Rayos Kaede, siempre arruinas mi diversión". –resopló el hombre de gafas, haciendo reír a las mujeres presentes.

Kaede rió, mientras servía las tazas de té.

—"Somos hermanos, Sakura".

Sakura la miró sin entender, ¿hermanos? Bueno ahora todo cobraba sentido. Ellos tenían los mismos profundos ojos celestes, y esa aura de sabiduría y tranquilidad que con sólo tenerlos cerca podía purificar el alma como la mejor agua bendita. Era cierto, una vez el abuelito le había contado que tenía una hermana, pero nunca había visto a la señora Kaede en el edificio.

_Aunque había otro punto._

—"Mm… una pregunta". –musitó, mientras recibía la taza de té en sus manos. —"¿Son hermanos de sangre? Pues por el apellido…"

—"Sí". –interrumpió el anciano. —"En realidad somos medios hermanos. Tenemos… no, mejor dicho, teníamos la misma madre, pero diferente padre". –aclaró con una sonrisa. —"Pero de todos modos es lo mismo. Kaede siempre me molestó. Nunca me dejaba tranquilo, era la típica hermanita metida en todo, a la cual sólo quieres meterle una patada en el trasero". –rió.

—"¿Qué?" –saltó Kaede, escéptica. —"¿Que yo te molestaba? ¡Pero si eras tú el que siempre andaba detrás de mí cada vez que estaba con un muchacho!"

Él negó. —"No le mientas a la pobre Sakura". –dijo mirando a la joven. —"Mira como está de asustada". –rió. —"Además mide las cosas que dices, mujer. Yo jamás te molestaba".

—"Exacto, siempre decías lo mismo cada vez que te reclamaba. Pero siempre estabas ahí metiendo tus narices cuando una persona del género masculino se me acercaba, al igual que le ponías esa cara de pocos amigos que tan bien te salía cuando eras más joven".

—"Hay que ver que sigues siendo una víbora, eh". –bromeó Hideki. —"Tú también andabas metida en mis cosas. Como si no recordara todas las que me hiciste".

Sakura miraba de un lado a otro la pelea, al tiempo que sonreía por todas las cosas que se decían. Se notaba que eran unos hermanos muy unidos, y eso le hizo recordar a ella misma. A su hermano. Ellos también tenían ese tipo de peleas, en las que Touya Kinomoto siempre salía ganando porque ella casi nunca podía darle buenos argumentos. Y era que su hermano le espantaba a cada amigo que tenía sin que fuera nada, pero cuando él le daba las razones, no podía refutar sus explicaciones… simplemente porque que tenía razón. Sin embargo nunca lo aceptaría.

—"Así que el abuelo era un hermano celoso, ¿no?" –indagó, acallando la pequeña discusión que se había formado entre esos dos.

—"Sí, bonita, el más celoso de todos, siendo que él era todo un rompecorazones con casi todas las chicas… si lo hubieses visto".

—"Bah, tú también eras celosa. Cada vez que estaba con una chica en la puerta de casa, salías y te hacías pasar por mi novia con las que no te conocían". –replicó Hideki.

Sakura rió. —"Ambos son unos celosos, por lo que parece". –dijo, tomando un sorbo de té. —"Pero lo que sí me sorprende es que fueras un rompecorazones, abuelo. Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado".

El hombre largó una gran risotada. —"Vamos pequeña, no siempre fui bajito y canoso". –expresó con gracia. —"En su tiempo yo andaba de chica en chica. Hoy mismo repruebo mi conducta de joven, pero no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho en la vida".

La joven de ojos esmeralda le sonrió. Era realmente bueno que no se arrepintiera de nada de lo que hizo en la vida. Sería muy hermoso llegar a determinada edad y saber que todo lo hecho anteriormente habría valido la pena por todo, sin desechar nada. Eso sería algo muy placentero, porque a pesar de que el atardecer se aproximaría, el amanecer habría sido brillante, con un sol lleno de esplendor y rayos de luz calurosos que alegraron cada uno de los días.

_Hermoso_.

Algo fascinante.

—"Ya veo". –musitó, asimilando la información. —"Mire abuelo de las cosas que me estoy enterando, eh". –bromeó con una sonrisa.

—"Ay, bonita, si supieras todas las cosas que hizo este engendro, te sorprenderías". –acotó la señora de ojos celestes.

—"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Tranquilas". –pidió Hideki con una pequeña sonrisa. —"Recuerden que son dos víboras contra un pobre macho indefenso, ¿acaso no tienen corazón?"

Sakura sonrió. —"¡Abuelo Hideki! Nos insulta, por favor".

—"¿Ves, Sakura?" –habló Kaede. —"Luego nadie me cree las cosas que dice este señor aquí presente".

El hombre sonrió, la guerra nunca se acabaría, y menos si era contra mujeres… y esas dos, ¡que mujeres! Rió a buena gana, contagiando la gracia a sus dos acompañantes.

—"Está bien, me rindo". –dijo, finalmente.

—"Bien, hermano, así se hace. No tienes que enfrentar a la furia femenina".

—"Yo le llamaría más furia salvaje, que femenina". –bufó. —"A veces dan miedo".

Los tres sonrieron, siendo vistos por los diversos animales que había en todo el departamento. Lo cierto era que los humanos eran una especie sin precedentes y seres sumamente complicados que nunca se ponían de acuerdo, y reían y peleaban por cosas sin sentido; aunque indudablemente inteligentes, sólo que esa inteligencia no siempre era utilizada para fines que podrían servir de referencia para los demás.

Sakura se secó unas cuantas lágrimas que le habían caído. —"En serio, Hideki, yo no lo imaginaba como todo un seductor".

—"Pues, mi niña, esos años se acabaron hace mucho tiempo. Más del que pueda recordar".

—"Así es". –dijo Momishi. —"Fue cuando conoció a Ágatha. A ella fue a la única que aprobé como novia de mi hermano, y luego como su esposa. Era tan dulce… fue la única capaz de hacerlo sentar cabeza". –explicó, soñadoramente con algo de melancolía en sus palabras.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, recordando que Ágatha había sido esposa del señor Hideki largos años hasta su muerte, hacía ya unos cinco años. Ella no llegó a conocerla, pero las fotos que Hideki le había mostrado con tanto cariño hablaban por sí solas. La mujer parecía haber sido alguien muy amable, y se notaba en los ojos del abuelo que la había adorado, y aún la adoraba.

—"Ajá. Tuve que renunciar a todas mis conquistas para poder cautivar a Ágatha. No fue una chica fácil como a las que yo estaba acostumbrado, pero finalmente pude ganarme su confianza y… su corazón".

La joven castaña sonrió, seguramente el señor Hideki tuvo que esforzarse para ganarse a la señora. No era fácil confiar en alguien cuando sabes que fue un gran _play boy_, como muchos lo llamarían. No sabría qué hacer en la situación… es decir, ¿cómo saber que él decía la verdad y no mentía sólo para obtenerla? La señora Ágatha había tenido suerte en eso, pero estando en otra situación, ¿cómo actuar…?

Hideki notó el estado pensativo de la chica de ojos verdes… era verdad que hacía aproximadamente una semana que no la veía, y lo que le había dicho ese día en el que se había ido con una pequeña bolsa y su gato, había sido que iba a estar fuera todo el mes. No le había dado demasiadas explicaciones, y su sentido curioso despertó al instante. Pero luego, cuando su hermana lo había llamado para contarle las buenas nuevas sobre su vecino, se sorprendió de sobremanera al darse cuenta de la enorme coincidencia en la que se habían visto envueltos.

El dicho de que el mundo era un pañuelo, estaba endemoniadamente en lo cierto. Más que cierto. Eso debería ser ley.

La pequeña estaba viviendo con un muchacho… bueno, era una forma de decirlo, y al parecer ese joven era todo un mujeriego. Conocía perfectamente a Sakura y sabía cómo era, y las canas verdes que estaría sacándole al pobre. La verdad que lo compadecía; y no temía a nada malo, porque la confianza que su hermana tenía en ese muchacho era suficiente como para mantenerlo tranquilo. Pero si alguna vez llegaba a hacerle daño a la pequeña Sakura… tendría que vérselas con él.

—"Debió haber sido un lindo romance". –comentó, finalmente la joven de ojos verdes.

Hideki sonrió. —"Eso ni lo dudes, pequeña. Fue lo más hermoso que pudo haberme pasado en la vida. Todo eso, junto con el nacimiento de mis hijos, claro está".

—"Pobres chicos". –dijo Kaede, negando con la cabeza. —"Mira a dónde fueron a caer".

Entonces todos se quedaron mirando, para estallar en carcajadas.

Era cierto… a veces las caídas no eran las elegidas, pero sin duda alguna, eran las más apropiadas porque serían las que decidirían el futuro, actuando en el presente.

Hay que caer para ganar… ¿quién lo creería?

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

Odiaba las épocas navideñas. Eso era algo que nunca cambiaría. Odiaba el frío, y odiaba la nieve, y odiaba a los revoltosos niños tirados haciendo angelitos, y odiaba… y odiaba…

Lanzó un gruñido, mientras buscaba las llaves de su departamento. De tanto quejarse no podía buscarlas con tranquilidad, pero es que… ¡demonios! Esta época del año lo estaba volviendo loco. En la compañía, todos andaban de un lado para otro, haciendo los preparativos para la fiesta que daría la concesionaria Li. Tenía que salir todo perfecto, o los proyectos se irían a la basura. La casa de campo, ciertamente, era el lugar ideal para hacerla. Estaba alejada de todo y, gracias a eso, era muy tranquila.

Bufó por la propia torpeza de sus dedos y al fin, luego de encontrar la maldita llave, Shaoran abrió la puerta del departamento. Tenía las manos heladas, mierda, no había salido abrigado ese día ya que no había contado con que nevara tan pronto. Generalmente la nieve comenzaba a caer cerca de la fecha de navidad, no a comienzos del mes.

Masculló una maldición, entrando a su casa dando grandes zancadas. En cuanto estuvo dentro, un poco de calor volvió a él; se dio cuenta de que la calefacción estaba prendida, y al instante recordó a su deseable compañera de la limpieza. Miró para todos lados, dándose cuenta de que su casa –desde que ella estaba ahí – había estado siempre ordenada. Era agradable poder ver el suelo por el que caminaba y no andar esquivando obstáculos por doquier.

Se pasó una mano por los cabellos, quitando de esa manera, los pequeños copos de nieve que aún le quedaban y la buscó con sus ojos color miel, pero no la encontró. Se dirigió a la cocina, y tampoco estaba allí. ¿Dónde estaría? Ya era tarde como para que estuviera en la casa de la vieja Momishi. A veces no sabía cómo reaccionar porque Sakura, en vez de vivir con él, parecía vivir con la vieja metiche. ¿Qué tanto había en esa casa? Sólo estaba llena de bolas monstruosas y peludas, con enormes cantidades de microbios, polvo, pulgas y demás. Asqueroso. Algo asqueroso.

Bah, que hiciera lo que quisiera por ahora. A él no le importaba en lo absoluto, mientras no trajera gérmenes ni nada de eso. Su sistema inmunológico no podría soportarlo, y es que en verdad no tenía la culpa de ser alérgico, pero ¿qué más daba? Así era feliz.

Shaoran se sentó en el sofá, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos para que se fuera ese horrible dolor de cabeza. No se iba a cansar de repetírselo y era que odiaba esas malditas fechas.

Se mantuvo en esa posición por varios minutos, hasta que escuchó un sonido proveniente del balcón del departamento. Abrió los ojos, enderezándose en el asiento, para luego pararse y dirigirse, sigilosamente al lugar.

Era sorprendente como antes no lo había notado, pero ahí se encontraba lo que había buscado desde un principio. Shaoran sonrió con su típica mueca deseosa… _ansiosa_. Se acercó como si de una pluma se tratase, y se ubicó, apoyándose con todo el cuerpo en el marco de la puerta que dividía ambos espacios.

La vio tan ensimismada mirando la nieve que se quedó observando, sin decir alguna palabra o hacer algún ruido. Sakura tenía los ojos verdes brillantes, mientras una sonrisa se pintaba en su rostro. Shaoran creyó que nunca había visto esa expresión en ella. Sí la había visto sonreír, pero nunca con tanta espontaneidad… con tanta sinceridad como la miraba en esos instantes en los que ella se encontraba absorta –al parecer – en su propio mundo; Como si los copos de nieve fueran luces que descendían del cielo, y que iluminaban su alma con su esplendor. Como si ella realmente disfrutara de ese espectáculo. Y tenía que admitir, que en ese momento… así como se encontraba, con una falda hasta las rodillas y una polera de color blanco, se veía como un ángel… mucho más que antes. Era como una niña, jugando a ser grande… y al mismo tiempo esa niña se estaba transformando en la más deseable de todas.

Shaoran se mordió la parte interna de la mejilla. Cómo le gustaría probar esa blanca piel… se notaba a leguas que parecía exquisita. Cómo le gustaría llenarla de húmedos besos, e ir desnudándola de a poco… le encantaría estar dentro y…

_¡Eh! ¡Ya, tranquilo!_

Sí, esa mujer sería la más apetitosa de todas, y sabía que la más deseada por él hasta el momento. Quizás el hecho de no llamar su atención era el detonante ante tal muestra de deseo que sentía hacia la chica. Pero eso no importaba porque el verdadero punto era que la deseaba… y más de lo que alguna vez hubiese deseado a otra.

—"Ya llegaste". –escuchó, y al instante sus ojos volaron al delicado rostro de la muchacha que lo miraba con una expresión relajada. —"Supongo que te atrapó la nieve. Se ve hermoso". –comentó, volviendo a posar su mirada en los copos de nieve que caían, lentamente hacia las copas de los árboles y las aceras de las calles, cubriéndolo todo de blanco.

El castaño sacudió la cabeza para sacarse todos los pensamientos que antes lo habían invadido, y se acercó a la rendija en la que Sakura estaba apoyada, ubicándose a su lado, pudiendo ver de esta manera, el rostro relajado y contento que ella mostraba al ver el panorama.

—"No lo sé". –contestó. —"La verdad no me gusta nada. El frío cala los huesos, y todo está resbaloso".

—"Yo no me refería al clima… sino a la vista".

Shaoran levantó una ceja. —"¿Qué, no es lo mismo?"

—"No lo es, porque el clima sí puede apreciarse como algo muy frío; pero la vista de la nieve es algo que va más allá. ¿No lo ves?"

Shaoran miró hacia donde ella había posado la mirada, pero no pudo ver nada más que redondas manchas blancas cayendo del cielo, ¿qué era lo que quería que viera? Volvió a fijar sus ojos ámbar en ella, levantando una ceja.

—"¿Qué debería ver?" –preguntó, pero al instante se rectificó. —"Mejor dicho… ¿qué es lo que tú ves?"

Sakura dejó que sus ojos verdes volaran al apuesto rostro del castaño, y sonrió levemente.

—"Veo un paisaje digno de admirar en familia. La nieve es hermosa, y a veces puede resultar muy divertido. Es una época extraña en la que todo se tiñe de blanco para que dejemos de ver todos los colores tan estridentes y llamativos que nos rodean, y para que podamos apreciar algo natural". –declaró, volteándose para perderse nuevamente. —"No creo que haya algo mejor que esto… no lo creo". –susurró.

Él trató de entender lo que ella quería decirle con lo que explicó, pero no podía concebir qué tan importante, o _interesante_, podría ser mirar la nieve cuando lo único que podría suceder es coger un resfriado por semejante imprudencia.

—"No sabría decirte que lo que dices lo comparto, porque nunca me ha gustado esta época del año. Me parece estúpida, y sólo una táctica empresarial para obtener dinero con costosos regalos".

Bien, podría haberle mentido, y decirle que sí, que ella tenía razón. Decirle todo lo que ella querría escuchar, y compartirlo todo con ella para que las cosas fluyeran más pronto, pero si había algo que en esos momentos no podía hacer, era mentir. No podía mentirle a Sakura… no sólo a ella, sino a cualquiera. Shaoran Li podría ser cualquier cosa, menos un mentiroso. Podría ser un jugador capaz de llevar a cabo cualquier táctica para obtener lo que deseaba, pero jamás, jamás podría mentir en cuanto a lo que se proponía. Ocultar información no era mentir, porque mentir era mentir. Y él jamás lo había hecho hasta ahora… ni tampoco lo haría; simplemente se la ganaría por propio mérito.

Una pequeña risita lo sacó de sus pensamientos, provocando que levantara la cabeza, moviendo sus rebeldes cabellos en el proceso.

—"Lo ves desde un punto de vista muy comercial, Shaoran". –dijo Sakura, entre risitas. —"Y aunque tienes razón, creo que eso también apunta hacia otra cosa, más que a los regalos navideños. Puede haber regalos sencillos que cuesten mucho más que uno costoso. Algo hecho con cariño lo vale… vale mucho más, si es bien apreciado".

—"¿Quieres decir que algo _casero_ valdría mucho más que un… collar de diamantes?" –preguntó con total incredulidad.

Sakura volvió a reír, a veces Shaoran podía ser como un niño preguntón con determinadas cosas… más que nada con aquellas que su padre con tanto amor le había inculcado de pequeña.

—"Para algunas personas, sin duda, lo es". –indicó. —"Como sabes, todo depende de las personas, y creo que hay muchas que lo aceptarían; claro que no todas".

Y eso era cierto, porque no todos preferirían algo con valor sentimental a un costoso collar de diamantes. Pero si quienes pensaban así eran considerados tontos, ella podría ser la número uno, porque las cosas no requerían ser extremadamente costosas para tener su valor… no mientras tenía un valor mucho más importante que cualquier otro existente.

—"Mejor me quedo con el beneficio de la duda". –habló Shaoran con tono divertido.

A veces esa chica lograba sorprenderlo ¿que persona en su sano juicio preferiría algo sin valor, por sobre un objeto con un precio económico exorbitante? La persona que lo hiciera, debería ser internada con urgencia en el centro mental más cercano.

—"Supongo que por ahora, sería lo mejor. Al menos hasta que lo comprendas, ¿no?"

El castaño asintió con aire desinteresado, mientras veía los copos caer… sí, algo le causaba, y eso era sueño. Ver ese panorama tan blanquecino era digno de una buena siesta, lástima que la hora de la siesta había pasado hacía horas.

Sakura se mantuvo mirándolo cuando los ojos ámbar se encontraban perdidos en un punto lejano del cielo… o quizás aún más lejos. Ese hombre la confundía… la confundía cada día más. No podía comprender muchas de sus actitudes, pero lo que sí comprendía por su forma de actuar era que a él nunca le enseñaron cómo debía hacer las cosas; cómo podría apreciarlas y valorarlas… no le enseñaron a conseguir algo con esfuerzos y sacrificios.

Desde la primera vez que lo había visto, pensó que era un hombre que quería todo a sus pies y, a pesar de que aún pensaba aquello, ahora sabía que había más cosas dentro de ese hombre y que no todo en él tendría que ir directo a la basura. Así como tenía que admitir que verlo sin expresiones de idiota conquistador, lo hacía ver increíblemente atractivo; y más aún siendo bañado por los últimos rayos de luz del atardecer, y la suave brisa traviesa que jugaba con su cabellos chocolates… ya no podía negarlo, y era que Shaoran con razón era tan presuntuoso. Si tan sólo dejara de serlo, podría dejar entrever esa faceta que se encontraba oculta. Y sería más guapo de lo que ya era.

Lo miró con determinación, sin que él pudiera notar su atención.

Ella la descubriría.

Descubriría la verdadera identidad de ese hombre…

Y le demostraría a apreciar las cosas… ya que el acuerdo finalizaba justamente, luego de Navidad; así que tendría que festejar con él, a menos que le dejara el día libre.

Dios… hasta ya consideraba a esa apuesta como algo de vida o muerte. Si ella hubiese querido, podría no haberlo cumplido, y nadie se daría cuenta; el mundo seguiría como hasta entonces, y todos felices y contentos. Pero claro… eso no iba a pasar porque su conciencia le pasaría factura como siempre. Aunque tampoco era tan malo; gracias a todo eso había conocido a buenas personas… bueno, a una buena persona, y rogaba porque descubriera a otra debajo de tanta _hiel_.

Sacudió la cabeza para despabilar sus pensamientos. Dios, cuando se perdía en ellos, temía no encontrar la salida.

—"¿Tienes hambre?" –preguntó, llamando la atención de Shaoran.

—"Muero de hambre. Hoy no almorcé con toda la mierda de los preparativos".

Sakura sonrió. No estaba acostumbrada a ese vocabulario utilizado por él, pero parecía como que las cosas se iban acomodando.

—"Que bueno, porque pienso preparar una exquisita cena". –comentó con una sonrisa, al tiempo que se adentraba al departamento, seguida de cerca por Shaoran. —"Por cierto…" –meditó, volteándose. —"¿Qué tal el trabajo?"

El joven sonrió; ya le extrañaba que no hubiese curioseado eso.

_Una pregunta que no podía faltar_, pensó.

¿Qué podría contestarle?

¿Rutina o improvisación?

**O**

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

**O**

_Jueves 4 de Diciembre._

—"¡E-Eso no!" –la exclamación se escuchó ahogada entre risas.

—"¿Por qué no? Me dijiste que fuera por un lava bajillas".

Sakura rió, tomándose el estómago, al sentir el típico dolor a causa de la falta de oxígeno.

—"Y-Yo te dije un lava bajillas como detergente, no una máquina de lava bajillas".

—"¿Y? Es prácticamente lo mismo. Hasta te estoy facilitando el trabajo". –contestó, aparentando desinterés.

Y es que la palabra justa era _aparentando_, porque verdaderamente se sentía un idiota estando ahí. Evitó el sonrojo que seguramente quería surcar su rostro, pero es que encontrarse en la boca de tu enemigo no era para nada agradable. Ahí estaba, librando una de las luchas más difíciles de su vida… _haciendo las compras en el supermercado_. Nunca le había agradado ir de compras porque, simplemente, se sentía perdido estando en ese lugar. No sabía nada de productos, y mucho menos de cocina o limpieza. Por algo tenía en su refrigerador mil y una estampitas de comida para pedir.

Bien, esta podría ser una de esas batallas en las que la incertidumbre gobierna, pero jamás la daría por vencida.

Demonios, se sentía abochornado, y más al sentir sobre sí, unos ojos verdes más que divertidos.

—"No haces esto a menudo, ¿cierto?" –preguntó Sakura, aguantando otra ráfaga de risa, cosa que le resultaba increíblemente dificultosa, sobre todo cuando el hombre '_soy el más sexy del mundo'_, se ve tan perdido en un simple centro comercial.

El dilema de Shaoran en ese momento era… ¿ser sincero y atenerse a las burlas de su chica de la limpieza, o mentir, y sentirse un completo idiota al no poder sostener su mentira?

—"No suelo ser yo el que hace las compras". –contestó, tratando de sonar seguro.

—"Entonces, ¿quién las hacía?" –indagó, viendo distraídamente unas góndolas de alimento para gatos, mientras seguía avanzando por uno de los pasillos para tratar de encontrar el lugar apropiado en el cual colocar el lava bajillas.

Una sonrisa traviesa surcó el apuesto rostro del joven.

—"Mis chicas". –contestó, al tiempo que escuchaba el bufido de la joven

Sí, ella ya se imaginaba algo por el estilo, ¿cuándo no? seguramente esas chicas se ocupaban hasta de darle de comer en la boca. Ya quisiera él que ella hiciera lo mismo… pues se quedaría con las ganas.

—"Ajá". –pronunció sin mucho interés, buscando con su mirada esmeralda uno de los productos. —"Fíjate en dónde ubicar esto, Shaoran". –dijo, lanzándole una miraba burlona, al tiempo que le señalaba el aparato que él había traído.

Era una de las pocas veces en las que podía mofarse de él, e indudablemente, no la desperdiciaría.

Shaoran bufó y tomando la caja se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde la había traído. Demonios, ella era la que tenía la culpa de pedirle cosas raras. ¡Él era un hombre! ¿Cómo rayos saber lo que querían las mujeres? Maldijo una y mil veces en diversos idiomas… o en los que sabía, y continuó mirando de un lado a otro para ubicarse en ese inmenso lugar lleno de gente.

Dobló tantas veces que no sabía cómo haría para regresar, pero finalmente había encontrado el lugar de electrodomésticos en el que dejó el aparato. Ahora el problema era… ¿quién lo encontraría a él?

Suspiró, pasándose una mano por sus cabellos, y se dispuso a encontrar a Sakura, antes de que ella fuera capaz de abandonarlo; y por lo que la estaba conociendo, por lo menos con él, ella sería más que capaz.

—"¡Shaoran!"

Ese grito hizo que se volteara, instintivamente, hacia el lugar del cual provenía, y el sólo hecho de ver a la persona que se encontraba en frente suyo, le provocó inmensas ganas de salir corriendo como un loco. Pero es que… ¿por qué? y en eso corroboraba que la suerte no estaba de su lado…

… sino en su contra.

—"Nicole". –musitó, tratando de mantener su compostura.

—"¿Cómo has estado, bomboncito?" –preguntó, acentuando las palabras y esforzando la pronunciación. De esa forma, denotaba el origen extranjero del que provenía.

Shaoran sonrió ladinamente como era su costumbre ante cualquier mujer, pero al instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho con _esa_ mujer. No era que no le gustara; cualquier hombre en su sano juicio se lanzaría hacia ese par de prominentes pechos, y es que la mujer era exuberante y de una belleza exótica; con su largo cabello rojizo y unos ojos verdes que –se notaba a leguas – eran lentes de contacto. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo bueno que pudiera tener esa mujer en el plano físico, era ella la que provocaba que quisiera salir corriendo hacia el lado opuesto, como lo haría un insecticida con un mosquito.

Suspiró, sabiendo que no se la quitaría de encima un buen rato. Lamentablemente, esta vez no podría darle lo que ella buscaba, pero al menos, se divertiría teniéndola ahí.

—"Estoy bien". –respondió, tomándola de la cintura, para acercarla un poco más, y jactarse a sí mismo de su osadía para provocar a las mujeres. —"Tú sabes, cansado con toda la organización, pero estoy seguro de que será un éxito".

—"No me cabe la menor duda, bombón. Mi padre y tú lo están organizando, y será un éxito inminente".

—"Eso es lo que se espera". –musitó él muy cerca de su oreja, esquivando los exigentes labios de la falsa pelirroja.

Ella sonrió, suponiendo que él estaba jugando. Se acercó aún más, y comenzó a jugar con los primeros botones de su camisa verde.

—"Y dime… ¿no te gustaría… jugar conmigo un rato? ¿Quizás para… celebrar el futuro éxito?"

—"No me gusta adelantarme a los hechos. Además de que estoy tan ocupado que no tengo demasiado tiempo". –mintió Shaoran, tratando de separarla, sin contar con que ella se apretara más contra él.

Demonios, de esa forma se entusiasmaría más de la cuenta.

—"Vamos, bombón. Tú sabes que podemos divertirnos mucho; si es por mi padre, él…"

—"No, Nicole. No tiene nada que ver con él". –interrumpió el castaño, haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no rolar sus ojos. ¿Es que acaso le había dado algún indicio de querer algo más que un acostón? —"Simplemente es que no puedo. Estoy terriblemente ocupado y…"

—"Y yo buscándote, pensando que te habías perdido". –la interrupción, le heló la sangre… al mismo tiempo que le dejó ver una pequeña luz de salvación.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

Cualquier persona que pasaba creía que estaba loca, al verla reír sola sin poder parar, pero es que ver a un hombre como Shaoran tan perdido en un simple súper era algo para recordar como una gran anécdota. Él era un hombre de mundo… un mundo más amplio que el suyo propio, y aún así, sin embargo, se hallaba perdido en el mismo lugar.

Lento, muy lento, miraba hacia todos lados, a paso moderado, llevando consigo el carrito con toda la compra que habían estado haciendo. Más bien, con la compra que Sakura había estado haciendo, porque los pocos aportes que había realizado Shaoran eran nulos, y para agregarle algo de vergüenza, equívocos.

Sabía que mandarlo solo a poner la caja en su lugar había sido una maldad de su parte, y él como todo un orgulloso apostador, había captado el desafío, dándole una mirada llena de determinación con sus ojos de fuego.

¿Ojos de fuego?

Bueno, sí, así podrían definirse cuando la determinación hacia algo lo lanzaba a querer realizarlo.

Sakura siguió buscando con sus ojos verdes a una rebelde cabellera castaña. No podía ser que no lo encontrara, si bien el lugar era enorme, él no era un hombre que pasara desapercibido. Y eso podría firmarlo y determinarlo sin duda alguna, porque las miradas femeninas los seguían a donde quiera que fueran, y estaba segura de que no iban dirigidas, justamente, a ella.

Suspiró, pensando en que esto sería complicado, y dispuesta a buscar en otro sector, se encaminó hacia otro pasillo, pero lo que vio, la dejó con la boca seca y una extraña sensación en el estómago.

Ahí, estaba Shaoran… al fin lo había encontrado, pero no. No estaba solo. Estaba con una despampanante pelirroja de un escandaloso cuerpo, a la que tenía agarrada por la cintura.

Eso la molestó. La puso furiosa, ¿qué se creía? Ella estaba buscándolo y él… y él…

¡Coqueteando! Como era su costumbre.

¡Dios, al menos exigía un poco más de decencia! ¡Estaba en compañía de ella, no de otra mujer!

Sentía como ese malestar en el estómago crecía, y es que no era muy común en Sakura sentir como la furia invadía todos sus sentidos, sintiéndola como fuego líquido en la sangre. Como si fuera un río lleno de fuego, en el que, en cualquier momento, las cosas podrían desestabilizarse.

Bien podría dejarlos tranquilos e irse al departamento; total, era ella la que había llevado la llave, y era ella la única que ahora tenía el control. Si quisiera podría dejarlo abandonado, y abrirle cuando le diera la gana.

¡Dios! ¡Se estaba comportando como una pareja despechada! No, bueno… no era eso, sino era… era… ¡un poco de discreción! Sí, eso era lo que pasaba por su mente. Shaoran tendría que respetarla aunque sea un poco. Lo que estaba haciendo no tenía nada de ética.

¿Ética?

Uh…

Se mordió la lengua tragándose una sarta de maldiciones no muy educativas, y se acercó a ellos tan sigilosamente que no pudieron notarla.

—"Y yo buscándote, pensando que te habías perdido".

No había podido evitar que la voz le saliera sarcástica, y más ruda de lo normal.

Sakura esperaba una mirada de desaprobación de Shaoran, un insulto, quizás; sin embargo jamás esperó que él la mirara con esos ojos miel suplicantes… como si ella fuera su salvación. Como si fuera la última salida antes de caer al precipicio.

De la que sí recibió una mirada más que asesina, había sido de la mujer… que ahora que la veía de cerca podía notar cuán falso podía llegar a ser todo su físico. Sus ojos no eran más que lentes de contacto, tan fríos y opacos. Su cabello… sólo podría rescatarse que usaba una buena marca de tintura. Y sus pechos… no había palabras para describirlos. ¡Parecían tener un cartel luminoso que indicaba: _'Siliconas por excelencia, sueñe a lo grande'_! Por favor, era tan obvio…

Vio cuando Shaoran trató de abrir su boca para explicarle, pero quedó a mitad de camino, cuando otra pregunta resonó en sus oídos.

—"¿Quién es _ésta_, bombón?"

De acuerdo, a esta altura, Sakura sólo quería tomar de los pelos a esa extranjera. Se notaba que lo era, su acento denotaba el francés, pero a pesar de aquello, pudo percibir el tono superior que utilizó para referirse a ella.

Sin escuchar los pedidos desesperados de sus instintos más salvajes, Sakura sonrió con la mueca más falsa que tuvo que haber aparentando en su vida, al tiempo que se acercaba un poco más a la pareja, y veía como Shaoran se apartaba de la pelirroja con un rápido y disimulado movimiento.

—"Soy Sakura Kinomoto, ¿con quién tengo el _gusto _de hablar?" –_disgusto_, pensó, pero no lo dijo, y sólo siguió manteniendo esa dibujada sonrisa en su rostro.

—"Nicole La Fosse". –señaló con altanería y recelo. —"¿Qué tienes que ver tú con Shaoran?"

Sakura levantó una ceja sin podérselo creer. Así, sin anestesia fue directo al grano. Eso fue grosero… al parecer a la niña ahí presente nadie le había hecho aprender modales. Se mordió la lengua para no contestarle otra cosa, y simplemente se dispuso a decirle la verdad, ¿para qué mentir? Eso no le interesaba, y menos sobre la vida privada de Shaoran.

—"Sólo soy…"

—"¡Mi prometida!" –exclamó Shaoran, llamando la atención de ambas mujeres, y recriminándose al instante de haberlo dicho tan efusivo.

Una de las expresiones denotaba desconcierto, y gran confusión en dos brillantes lagunas verdes, al mismo tiempo que la otra, dejaba entrever el horror y desazón de la noticia.

Sakura notó la mirada suplicante de Shaoran. Era increíble como un hombre tan imponente podía llegar a verse como un pobre cachorrito mojado con tanto estilo. Realmente asombroso. Sonrió internamente, sabiendo que estaba en sus manos, pero luego suspiró; ella no era tan malvada como para darle la contraria, y más cuando se lo pedía de esa forma.

Sin mencionar que su diablito interno le pedía a gritos ver el rostro desencajado de esa muñeca llena de plástico.

—"¿Q-Qué?" –preguntó la mujer casi sin aliento.

Shaoran se acercó a Sakura, ubicándose detrás y tomándola por la cintura, aprovechándose de la situación. Hecho que no pasó desapercibido para la castaña.

—"Pues como ves, ella es mi prometida. ¿Verdad, _amor_?"

Sakura sintió una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole la columna vertebral al advertir como el aliento tibio del joven se deslizaba por una de sus orejas hasta su cuello. Demonios, estaba jugando sucio, y más cuando ella lo estaba ayudando.

—"Claro, _caramelito de miel_". –replicó, escondiendo una sonrisita maliciosa. Ese hombre despertaba en su interior varias emociones, y una de ellas era la malicia que jamás en su vida tuvo necesidad de usar. —"¿Y ella es…?"

—"Ah, Nicole es la hija de unos inversionistas franceses. ¿Recuerdas los arreglos de la fiesta de Navidad?" –Sakura asintió. —"Bien, su padre es el dueño de la empresa _Lumière_".

La mujer rechinó los dientes, mordiéndose el labio inferior, previamente pintado con un llamativo color rojo pasión.

_Como si el hecho la hiciera parecer menos plástica_…

—"No sabía que fueras a sentar cabeza, bombón". –masculló con énfasis. —"Pensé que tú eras alguien acostumbrado a la vida de la ciudad; no a la vida… _campestre_".

—"Eh…" –trató de pronunciar Shaoran, pero al ver el fuego en los orbes verdes, se dio cuenta de que nunca debería meterse en una pelea de mujeres. Podría salir más herido de muerte que en una auténtica guerra nuclear.

Sakura frunció el ceño, sintiendo como la ira resurgía en sus venas. ¿Campestre? En sí la palabra no la ofendía en lo absoluto, pero sí, el tono utilizado por la joven.

—"Oh, _querida_, las cosas cambiaron. Al parecer pude ponerle la _correa_, ¿no?"

—"Eso parece". –farfulló Nicole. —"Habrás tenido que hacer _muchas cosas_, supongo".

—"Ni tantas. La verdad fue muy sencillo, y más cuando no necesitas de nada para captar la _atención_ de un hombre".

Sabía perfectamente que lo que decía no saldría de ella en situaciones normales, pero ahora, el enfado había tomado parte en su cuerpo, y no la dejaría hasta que pudiera poner en su lugar a esa pelirroja. Dios… ¿desde cuándo era tan… _vengativa_?

Nicole rió sonoramente, sin poder creer lo que esa pobre _mujercita_ le decía.

—"Vamos, niña. Conozco a Shaoran desde que mi padre tiene negocios con él; no puede cambiar de un día para otro… eso sería… un _milagro_".

—"¿Un ejemplo más grande?" –preguntó con ironía. —"Como ves, los milagros existen".

Shaoran miraba de un lado para otro en esa conversación con el ceño fruncido. Si bien la disputa era hacia _su_ persona, y eso debería hacerlo el hombre más feliz del mundo, no le gustaban las cosas que estaba escuchando. Sí le agradaba el hecho de que pelearan por él, por su atención, pero había una gran diferencia entre que discutieran por su atención, y que comenzaran a tirar mordaces comentarios para saber cuál de las dos lo tenía con _correa_, como había dicho Sakura.

Aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, se sentía muy halagado por su actitud guerrera, a pesar de que no quisiera reconocer que ella sólo lo hacía por el único motivo de que Nicole la había agredido, y lo estaba utilizando para devolver la estocada.

_Encima de mata hormonas, orgullosa_, pensó.

—"Pobre niña". –mencionó Nicole, negando con la cabeza. —"No seas tan ciega, ¿qué no ves que…?"

—"Bueno, Nicole, fue un gusto habernos encontrado contigo". –interrumpió el castaño, ya hastiado de esa vocecita chillona. —"Pero, lamento decirte que tenemos que irnos a… mm…"

—"Una importante junta de accionistas". –agregó Sakura con una sonrisa triunfante.

—"Pero…"

—"Fue muy agradable volver a verte".

—"Shaoran tiene razón. Fue agradable encontrarte… _querida_". –terminó la joven de ojos verdes, mientras se alejaban del lugar; no sin antes escuchar una maldición en francés que no hizo más que hacerla reír. No sabía francés, pero por el énfasis utilizado, era sabido que era un muy buen insulto.

Que dijera y jurara lo que quisiera… de todos modos, al menos ella tenía la certeza de que su propio peso era de carne y hueso, no de ningún producto estilístico.

Parpadeó confundida. ¿Acaso se estaba comparando?

¿Por qué lo haría…?

Cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos, sintió como Shaoran aminoraba el paso, parándose, definitivamente.

—"Gracias, creo que… te debo una, y grande".

—"Ya lo creo". –susurró, pero al instante recordó cómo los había encontrado. —"Aunque tú no parecías muy reacio con ella al principio, hasta la abrazabas".

Shaoran se sintió descubierto. Era verdad, pero no podría decirle que lo hizo por costumbre, ¿no? Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la otra cara del reclamo… ¿celos? ¿Podría ser que Sakura Kinomoto estuviera celosa? ¿De él? ¿Su táctica de chico bueno estaba dando resultados con ella?

—"¿Celosa?" –preguntó, sonriendo de lado, mientras los hoyuelos se marcaban en sus mejillas.

Sakura enrojeció súbitamente, ¿cómo que celosa? ¿Cómo podía pensar eso después de que ella le salvara el pellejo?

—"En tus sueños". –dijo entre dientes, apresurando el paso hacia las cajas registradoras del supermercado; sólo para escuchar unas carcajadas endemoniadamente sexys y varoniles, siguiéndole los pasos.

_Celosa…_

_Sí, cómo no._

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

Zapping y más zapping.

Era frustrante que en doscientos veintidós canales no hubiera algo decente para ver. Ni siquiera había buena pornografía, toda parecía sacada de un programa de niños. Dios… eso no calentaba ni a sus pantuflas de conejo… O al menos, no lo haría si las tuviera.

Resopló con hastío los cabellos que caían sobre sus ojos y apagó el televisor; tendría que contratar una mejor señal de cable, pero ¿qué mejor que la que tenía? Era la más costosa y nada bueno que ver. Eso sí que era patético.

O quizás lo patético era que, a pesar de haber cosas buenas que ver, no podía concentrarse por culpa de cierta personita que tarareaba con voz increíblemente dulce una canción en _su_ propia cocina, preparando _su_ cena.

Y tenía que admitirlo… la imagen de Sakura en su cocina, con un delantal y haciendo su cena era muy tentadora… casi embriagante a tener un matrimonio. ¡Eh! La palabra clave era _casi_, porque aunque le agradara volver del trabajo y tener todo limpio, con una cena caliente esperándole, acompañado de una hermosa mujer; no le gustaba el hecho de sentirse tan tenso cada vez que se le acercaba. Era como una corriente eléctrica que le recorría todo el cuerpo, y se acumulaba en _esa_ parte de su anatomía, haciendo relativamente complicado el hecho de un contacto un poco más… _íntimo_. Y pensar que con tan sólo unos roces le provocaba aquello… ¿con algo _más allá_? ¿Cómo se sentiría?

Shaoran sonrió; sí, la chica podría llegar a ser muy angelical y tímida pero seguramente todo eso tenía el efecto contrario en una cama. Deseaba probarla, la deseaba con cada fibra de su ser; pero así como sabía que la recompensa por la abstinencia sería suculenta, también sabía que sería complicada. Muy complicada.

Y necesitada de paciencia.

Lástima que no fuera una de sus virtudes.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Cocinar la relajaba. Su padre siempre se lo había dicho…

"_Cuando sientas que algo te falta, sólo recrea"_, recordó. Y la verdad es que tenía razón, porque cocinar era una actividad bastante estimulante para su cerebro; lo apagaba por unos instantes y sólo se concentraba en hacer lo que debía.

Continuó pelando la patata, al tiempo que recordaba las palabras dichas por Shaoran.

"_Ella es insoportable. Siempre me persigue"_

_Sí claro_, había querido decirle. Ella no era tonta, y lo había visto abrazándola. ¿Qué creía? ¿Que no iba a darse cuenta? Quizás la pelirroja sí era una mujer insoportable, según lo poco que había podido observar; pero ese detalle no le quitaba lo hermosa.

Parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que nuevamente su mente evocaba los recuerdos de esa tarde. Ya quisiera Shaoran que ella pensara en él, pero no era así. No era así porque simplemente se sentía… frustrada. Sí, estaba frustrada.

… y no entendía bien por qué.

—"Huele muy rico". –se sobresaltó al sentir ese aliento caliente en su nuca, y esas fuertes manos en su cintura, sin embargo la sorpresa no duró demasiado porque en los días en los que había estado con él, se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de contacto. Y le parecía extraño, ya que nunca había tenido tanta… ¿intimidad? Bueno, en ese caso sí podría llamársele intimidad, porque nadie que no fuera de su familia, había llegado a acercársele tanto así.

Absolutamente nadie.

Y lo peor era que le resultaba agradable. Era muy agradable sentir esas fuertes manos en su cintura, y ese ronroneo cálido en sus oídos. Pero eso no significaba que él lo supiera, ¿no? ni que tampoco supiera el grado de nerviosismo al que lograba llevarla.

—"Estará pronto". –musitó, alejándose un poco.

Shaoran sonrió, sabiendo que ella siempre hacía lo mismo. Al principio le daba miradas asesinas, pero al final se fue acostumbrando. Habría que ver a qué más lograría acostumbrarse.

_Oh, sí._

—"Muero de hambre".

Sakura rió, continuando con las verduras.

—"Siempre tienes hambre".

—"Sólo con lo que tú preparas".

—"Ajá". –pronunció, incrédula, mientras él se apoyaba de espaldas contra la mesada.

¿Por qué seguía con lo del coqueteo?

¿O es que no era coqueteo y ella lo estaba malinterpretando?

Si fuera así… que vergüenza.

—"¡Hey! ¿Por qué tanta desconfianza?" –indagó con una sonrisa ladina.

Ella lo miró, entrecerrando sus ojos verdes.

No. Lo de idiota no se le quitaría fácil.

—"Olvídalo, ¿quieres?"

—"¿Y si no quiero?"

—"Da igual". –musitó, tratando de mantener su voz firme. ¿Por qué tenía que hablarle en un tono tan sensual?

—"¿Qué tan igual?" –preguntó Shaoran, acercándose por la espalda, en la misma posición de antes.

Sakura lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Ya no sabía si su sonrojo se debía a la vergüenza o a la furia. Una mezcla de ambas, quizás.

—"¿Por qué te haces el niño?"

Una gran carcajada salió de la garganta del joven de ojos ámbar, al tiempo que posaba sus manos en su cintura, nuevamente. Tenía una cintura tan endemoniadamente pequeña y curvilínea que le daban ganas de recorrerla. De seguir todo su recorrido… y descubrir a dónde llevaba. Deseaba revelar sus sitios más escondidos… los más oscuros.

¿Cuántos hombres lo habrían hecho con Sakura Kinomoto?

—"¿No te gusta jugar?" –le preguntó en un ronroneo.

La castaña frunció el ceño.

—"No respondas con otra pregunta".

Él sonrió divertido ante su actitud. Acababa de hacer un pequeño mohín sin darse cuenta, tratando de parecer seria. Esa chica no podía ser seria, era una niña; nunca se cansaría de repetírselo, y eso era lo que tanto lo atraía. Nunca había sido un hombre al que le gustaran esas niñerías, pero ahora pensándolo bien… no eran tan tontas, después de todo; muy por el contrario, eran realmente divertidas.

¿O sería que con ella eran divertidas?

—"No estamos de humor, ¿eh?" –comentó, comenzando a jugar con las finas hebras de cabello castaño.

—"N-No es eso". –replicó Sakura. —"¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?"

—"¿Hacer qué?"

Ella apretó más la empuñadura del cuchillo, ¿¡era idiota o se hacía!? ¿No se daba cuenta que le ponía la piel de gallina? ¿No notaba que la incomodaba? ¿No podía darse cuenta de que lo que hacía le… _desagradaba_?

Bueno, tampoco tanto…

Suspiró, tratando de controlar los nervios. Él la tenía atrapada contra la mesada, así que si no pedía las cosas bien, nunca dejaría de molestarla…

¡Maldita apuesta!

—"Acercarte tanto". –dijo con un hilo de voz, y por si él no ha hubiera escuchado, repitió. —"Quiero que dejes de acercarte tanto".

Shaoran quiso reír ante su actitud sumisa. Esa chica parecía ser muy frágil, pero sabía muy bien que detrás de ese fino cristal se escondía una fiera… Y eso era lo que deseaba descubrir.

Sin dejar de acariciar sus cabellos, preguntó:

—"¿Por qué?" –lo sabía, sabía el por qué, pero quería escucharlo de esos delicados labios.

—"Me pone… ner-… en realidad no me gusta tener poco espacio". –corrigió ella. No le daría el gusto sólo para acrecentar su ego. En ese departamento no entrarían si así fuera… y eso que era enorme.

—"¿Te pongo nerviosa?"

Y dale con eso. ¡Dios! ¿Qué quería que le dijera? ¿_'Oh, gran Shaoran Li, tu presencia me perturba tanto que te agradecería que te pusieras una bolsa de papel en la cabeza'_?

Pues se quedaría con las ganas.

—"No es eso". –contestó, apartándose. —"Sólo que no me gusta, y punto. No hay más razones, Shaoran".

Él sonrió. Bien, no había escuchado lo que deseaba, pero saberlo le hacía sentir un extraño gozo en el estómago. En un principio se había sentido humillado por la indiferencia de la chica, pero ahora… ahora lo que sentía era el desafío más grande y satisfactorio de su vida. Nunca había tenido que luchar por algo que no tuviera ya; nunca había tenido que proponerse demasiado las cosas para conseguirlas. Y ahora… sabía lo que era tener que trabajar para obtener lo que deseaba. Estaba aprendiendo a hacer sacrificios.

_Y vaya sacrificios_.

—"Bien". –dijo, separándose de ella con una sonrisa. Suficiente martirio por un día le había dado.

¿Martirio?

Quiso reír ante sus propios pensamientos. Nunca había asociado esa palabra con una mujer cuando se trataba de él, pero al parecer, esa sería la primera vez que lo haría, como tantas otras con esa misma chica.

Sakura suspiró con alivio. Al fin podía tener libre movilidad en su espacio personal sin ser invadido por ese hombre. ¡Uy, la ponía de los nervios! Miró por el rabillo de ojo sus movimientos y lo encontró mirándola desde el marco de la puerta. ¿No tenía algo más que hacer?

Wow… que fácil la vida de un empresario.

—"¿Nada bueno en la televisión?" –preguntó, dando claras señales de _'Vete que me incomodas'_.

Lo escuchó reír y no pudo evitar un sonrojo involuntario.

—"La verdad es que puede que sí haya algo bueno, pero prefiero verte a ti".

—"No hay nada de interesante en ver a alguien pelando una patata". –dijo ella.

_Que mentirosa_, pensó al instante. Siempre le había encantado ver a su padre cocinar, sin embargo no le gustaba que él la mirara. Se sentía desnuda ante esa mirada de fuego. Bueno… casi siempre se sentía desnuda ante la mirada de los hombres.

—"A mí me parece de lo más interesante". –mencionó él, encogiéndose de hombros. —"No muy a menudo se ven personas que pelan una patata con tanta… _elegancia_".

Sakura no pudo evitar reír ante esa última palabra. ¿Elegancia? Jamás se le habría ocurrido llamarlo así, y más cuando estaba desperdiciando grandes cantidades junto con la cáscara. Tenía que decir que nunca había sido buena para pelar.

—"¿Nunca viste a tu madre cocinando? Supongo que ella lo haría mejor que yo".

Él se tensó por un segundo ante la mención de su madre, pero ¿qué podría hacer? Sólo recordar esos ojos negros penetrantes provocaba que le entraran escalofríos hasta en las partes en las que no debería tenerlos.

—"Mi madre jamás se asomó a una cocina". –comentó. —"Para eso estaba la gente del servicio".

Sakura asintió, para asimilar todo lo que le había dicho. Sabía que Shaoran venía de una familia multimillonaria, después de todo era el dueño de las corporaciones Li, pero aún así una madre era una madre.

Él nunca había sido criado como ella. Eso era algo seguro, por ese motivo era como era.

Ese hecho fue el que despertó en ella más deseos de conocerlo; de mostrarle cosas… ¿por qué no…?

Sakura le regaló una sonrisa, junto con una expresión que él no pudo descifrar.

—"¿Y nunca te detuviste a verlos trabajar? ¿Nunca te encariñaste con nadie de tu casa?" –preguntó, volviendo a sus labores.

A Shaoran le sorprendieron un poco esas preguntas; hubiese esperado cualquier otra como: _¿Por qué dices eso de tu madre?_... pero jamás una de esas que ella hacía.

Chica interesante, eh.

—"Digamos que… no tenía demasiado tiempo para socializar con el personal de mi… _casa_". –dudó un segundo en si llamarla así. El lugar en el que vivía en Hong Kong podría llamarse cualquier cosa, menos _casa_.

—"Ya veo, así que siempre fuiste muy ocupado". –continuó Sakura, tratando de averiguar un poco más.

—"Ajá. Siempre de un lado para otro". –dijo él, recordando viejos tiempos. —"El ser el único hijo varón entre cuatro mujeres me daba muchas responsabilidades".

—"¿Qué tantas?"

—"Muchas". –replicó Shaoran. —"Tenía que aprender cosas que un niño jamás podría asimilar. No sé, supongo que me adapté. Además de los entrenamientos físicos".

Sakura se detuvo con lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró con una ceja alzada. Se había dado cuenta de su preparación física cuando había luchado con esos mastodontes del centro de strippers sin recibir daño alguno, pero había pensado que era simplemente porque era bueno… ¿entonces…?

—"¿Qué entrenamientos?"

Shaoran sonrió ante la infinidad de preguntas que ella hacía una y otra vez. Cuanto más la conocía, más niña le parecía… y eso que ya era una toda una mujer.

—"Toda arte marcial y de defensa habida y por haber". –respondió con gracia. Era verdad, en su infancia, o adolescencia, no había tenido mucho tiempo para disfrutarlo como los demás chicos de su edad, sino que le había faltado todo eso. Quizás por esos motivos llevaba al cien por ciento su vida de soltero codiciado, lejos de todo lo que en su momento lo había limitado.

—"Ah, entiendo". –musitó ella, pensativa, para luego sonreír. —"Supongo que algún día de estos puedes enseñarme algo".

Él levantó una ceja.

—"¿Y luego atenerme a las consecuencias? No, muchas gracias".

—"Anda, yo te muestro mis cosas, tú las tuyas". –dijo Sakura entre risas.

—"¡Hey! Aún recuerdo ambas bofetadas".

—"Esas te las merecías".

Shaoran bufó, aparentando indignación, mientras ella seguía sonriendo. Cuando querían podían acompañarse mutuamente, y la convivencia no era tan mala, pero cuando no…

Sakura lo miró, y él aún seguía en el mismo lugar, sin moverse, pero esta vez no la miraba a ella; sino a un punto fijo, casi inexistente en esa cocina.

—"¿Quieres ayudarme?" –preguntó, rompiendo el silencio.

—"¿A qué?

Ella roló los ojos, para luego sonreír divertida.

—"A buscar el planeta de los simios". –dijo, largando una gran risotada. Él la miró suspicaz, riendo por dentro, al tiempo que ella se aclaraba la garganta. —"Bueno, como creo que será complicado buscarlo, te propongo únicamente que me ayudes con la cocina".

—"¿Qué quieres que haga? Te advierto que no sé casi nada de cocina, ni mucho menos platillos. Apenas sé preparar arroz, y en abrir las cajas del delivery soy un experto". –señaló con una mueca que hizo gracia a Sakura.

—"En ese caso, conmigo vas a aprender un poco, aunque sea, lo básico para cocinar".

—"¿Y quién te dijo que yo quería aprender?" –inquirió Shaoran, cruzándose de brazos.

Sakura lo miró, alzando una de sus finas cejas. ¿Por qué se estaba haciendo el difícil? Quería ponerla de malas, eso era evidente. Que pena por él que no sabía que ella tenía la paciencia de una maestra jardinera.

—"El trato, si mal no recuerdo, era que yo te enseñaba cosas, y tú me enseñabas otras a cambio, ¿no?" –él asintió, y ella amplió la sonrisa. —"Bueno, yo te enseño a cocinar, tú me enseñas defensa".

—"Pero yo no quiero aprender a cocinar". –objetó como un niño pequeño.

—"Eso es lo único que puedo enseñarte, ¡ah, claro! También de buenas películas; pero a diferencia de tu vida, la mía no tiene demasiado de emocionante".

El castaño sonrió arrogante. ¿Emocionante? ¿Qué más pensaría ella de él?

—"¿Así que crees que mi vida es emocionante?" –preguntó él con verdadera curiosidad.

La joven de ojos verdes asintió, sin notar el tono ni la sonrisa que había surcado en los labios masculinos en esos instantes.

—"No siempre te encuentras con el único heredero de unas de las empresas más importantes del mundo".

_Las empresas más importantes del mundo_, repitió Shaoran en su mente. Sí, las empresas Li lo eran, pero no él. Por más que quisiera jactarse del éxito de las corporaciones no podría porque las cosas ya habían sido hechas por las anteriores generaciones. Él sólo era un buen estratega y administrador, pero nada importante más allá de eso.

Nada emocionante, como ella lo veía. Aunque mirándolo desde otro punto de vista… uno más optimista; el punto de vista de Sakura, quizás, sí tenía algo de _emocionante_.

—"Supongo que trabajar con Minako Hoshiro también es interesante". –dijo él, después de unos segundos.

Sakura suspiró.

—"Sí, lo es; pero a veces pienso que desencajo en ese lugar". –musitó. Así se sentía trabajando para la empresa de modas… después de todo, ella no era tan coqueta, ni demasiado amante de la moda como todas sus compañeras, e incluso compañeros de trabajo.

—"¿Por qué lo dices?" –inquirió algo confundido. Desde que la había conocido, y además de los comentarios de Tomoyo, la chica siempre se había mostrado segura con su trabajo.

—"No lo sé… a veces pienso que es un lugar… demasiado… mm… _fashion_ para mí". –mencionó, sonriendo.

Al instante, Shaoran se contagió de su sonrisa. Tal vez ella tenía razón en parte de eso. Nunca se esmeraba demasiado en su atuendo, a pesar de estar en frente de él, o de cualquier persona. Cuando estaba entre casa, usaba pantalones grandes y camisetas enormes, que no aminoraban su deseo, sino que lo acrecentaban, provocándolo al deseo de ver lo que había debajo de esas ropas. Ella no era nada coqueta…

Ninguna de esas características se ajustaban a personas que trabajasen en el ámbito de la moda, pero en ella se veían increíblemente atractivas. Esa chica tenía un brillo propio que la hacía destacar sea cual fuese su forma de vestir. Era extraño, pero así lo creía.

—"Bueno…" –musitó él con voz ronca. —"Creo que te entiendo. No debe ser fácil andar en tacones, y todos esos accesorios raros que se usan hoy en día".

_Por sobre todo, no es fácil despojarlos_, pensó.

Sakura sonrió, ajena a sus morbosos pensamientos.

—"Tienes absoluta razón". –convino. —"Pero… ¿y tú?"

—"No lo sé. No uso tacones". –bromeó Shaoran.

La castaña estalló en carcajadas.

—"¡No me refería a eso! Quería decir si tú te sientes a gusto con tu trabajo".

—"Ah…" –rió él. —"Bueno, normal. Tú sabes, la ropa de un empresario es sólo traje, así que no tengo que preocuparme por los cambios de la moda, sino por elegir un buen color de corbata". –comentó, para luego fruncir el entrecejo. —"Aunque me parece estúpido todo eso".

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa.

—"Pienso igual, pero la moda es así, como diría Tomoyo".

Él hizo una mueca graciosa, ante la mención de ese nombre.

—"No te ofendas, pero tu amiga está algo loca".

—"Lo sé". –dijo entre risas la joven. —"Aunque creo que nos fuimos a los laureles. Te me quieres escapar". –acusó, clavando sus ojos verdes en los ámbar del chico.

—"¿Qué?" –preguntó, simulando confusión.

Ella se acercó a él, y lo tomó de la camisa, conduciéndolo más adentro de la cocina. A pesar de que su cercanía la pusiera nerviosa, muchas de sus acciones eran involuntarias, y no pudo darse cuenta de que la manera en la que lo tomaba de la camisa, era endemoniadamente sensual. Tanto así, como lo bien que le sentaba al fuerte pecho del castaño esa camisa verde con los primeros botones desabrochados.

—"Anda, vamos, no te hagas". –regañó, mientras sacaba algo del refrigerador, y le entregaba un delantal de cintura. —"Agradece que no es el de florcitas". –rió.

—"Supongo…" –farfulló, al tiempo que recibía lo que ella le daba. Se sentía un idiota tratando de hacer eso, no había caso… pero paciencia, paciencia. Eso era lo que necesitaba. —"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con esto?" –preguntó, señalando el pescado con algo de asco. Vaya, nunca había tenido que mover un dedo y ahora lo querían hacer cocinar.

Eso sí era todo un milagro.

¿O sería simplemente para hacerse el chico bueno?

Ya ni él mismo lo sabía.

—"Sólo quítale las espinas, y córtalo en trozos parejos". –indicó la chica, continuando con lo que venía haciendo hace bastante tiempo, mientras lo miraba de reojo con diversión.

Sakura sonrió al notar como él hacía todo lo que ella le pedía. ¡Se veía tan mono! Hacía todo con las instrucciones que le daba como si fuera un niño pequeño haciendo una pequeña escultura. No obstante debía aceptar que tenía un buen manejo del cuchillo. No cualquiera podía manejarlo con tanta rapidez y precisión; sus cortadas eran regulares y finas, tal y como lo haría todo un profesional.

Todo un misterio.

Eso era lo que representaba Shaoran Li.

¿Quién lo hubiese creído?

Mientras hacían la cena, no habían parado de hablar. Iban de un tema a otro, sin mantener un patrón estable en la conversación. Eran muy contadas las veces en las que una plática podía tornarse tan divertida con la misma persona, pero al parecer ellos habían podido hallar un equilibrio.

Sakura pensó que cuando Shaoran hablaba con naturalidad, sin tratar de mostrarse arrogante u orgulloso podría llegar a ser… _interesante_. Sabía muchas cosas, y sus comentarios eran realmente divertidos, claro que obviando algunos de los que ni ella misma entendía el significado oculto.

Por su parte, Shaoran se enteró de que quien le había enseñado a Sakura lo que sabía del arte culinaria, había sido su padre, y que su madre había muerto cuando ella era pequeña. Gracias a eso comprendió varios puntos de su conducta; ella había vivido con hombres, y no había tenido demasiada guía femenina, a pesar de que la delicadeza le surgiera de cada poro de ese delicado cuerpo, muchas cosas en ella eran demasiado bruscas, por decirlo de una manera.

De lo que no podía quejarse era que ella le estaba enseñando lo básico de la cocina, y aunque él no era un ignorante, nunca antes se había dado cuenta de cuán fácil podían llegar a ser algunas cosas.

_Interesante_, esa era la palabra que rondaba una y otra vez en su cabeza. Y cuanto más sabía de ella, más la quería en su cama. Eso se había vuelto más que un desafío, una necesidad.

También le había comentado lo sorprendida que había estado al saber que el encargado de su edificio, era el hermano de la vieja Momishi, y ahora que lo recordaba, sí había visto un par de veces a un señor mayor entrar al departamento de la vieja metiche. En su momento había pensado que era un poco de diversión al _estilo anciano_, pero ahora confirmaba que no tenía nada que ver con eso.

Sonrió internamente, mordiéndose la cara interna de la mejilla, para no explicarle a Sakura el motivo de su risa. La pobre seguramente, se sentiría indignada si llegaba a tocarle a sus _abuelos_, como ella los llamaba.

Nunca antes había hablado tanto tiempo con una persona, y mucho menos una mujer. Nunca antes se había soltado tanto; tenía la garganta seca de tanto hablar. ¿Qué era lo que tenía esa chica para provocar que hiciera cosas _nunca antes_ hechas?

Tan ensimismado estaba en las pláticas que en ningún momento se dio cuenta de cuándo habían terminado de cenar; o cuándo habían acabado de lavar y secar los platos… ni cuando ella se había despedido con un suave _'Buenas noches, Shaoran'_.

_Interesante_, eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar, mientras con una sonrisa se dirigía a su habitación.

Quizás ese día había sido otro desperdicio… o quizás no, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que nada en lo que restaba de ese mes iba a ser aburrido con esa chica… una chica que tenía cerebro e ingenio para divertirlo de otras maneras en las que nunca pensó que serviría una mujer.

Muy entretenido.

Y posiblemente… sería una diversión que nunca antes habría experimentado.

¿Cuán divertido podría llegar a ser?

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

_Viernes 5 de Diciembre_.

Shaoran sonrió, viéndola tambalearse de un lugar a otro.

Eran las seis y media de la mañana, hora puntual en la que él ya estaba pulcramente preparado para ir a la oficina, pero con tiempo de sobra para tomar sus –ahora – bien elaborados desayunos. Sabía que estaba siendo desconsiderado con ella; bien podría desayunar en la empresa, sin la necesidad que se molestara en hacerle el desayuno. Pero el ver esos ojos verdes adormilados, y ese paso de ebrio que ella demostraba todas las mañanas, era algo que no tenía precio alguno. A muy duras penas podía aguantarse la risa, y creía, que por más que le riera en el rostro, Sakura apenas y se daría cuenta.

No podía negar que le agradaba verla en esos pijamas de conejitos, preparando su desayuno. Al igual que le agradaba tenerlo todos los días, y lo más importante, que fuera comestible.

En esos sentidos, la contrataría de por vida, aún a pesar de todo.

De un momento a otro, sonó el estruendoso timbre, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Quien no lo escuchara, definitivamente tendría que estar más sordo que una cantante de ópera. Sin embargo lo peor del caso, era que habían tocado el timbre de _su _departamento, y _no_ el de la puerta de entrada al edificio.

Debería aclararle al gerente que no dejara pasar a la gente así como así. ¿Cómo podrían asegurar el bienestar de los condóminos de esa manera?

Negando con la cabeza, se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—"Yo iré". –dijo en voz alta para que Sakura lo escuchara, pero luego largó una risita, sabiendo que en el estado en el que ella se encontraba, lo más probable era que no hubiese escuchado ni aunque le hubiese gritado en el oído con un altavoz. Tendría que utilizar unas cuantas técnicas para hacer que despertara; quizás una buena jarra de agua helada. Eso la despertaría, sin embargo lo más probable, sería que la enfermaría, y no quería eso. Oh, no.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo abrió sin mirar quién sería, como era su costumbre…

_Grave error._

—"¡Tío Shaoran!" –exclamaron al unísono dos pequeñas vocecitas, al tiempo que se abalanzaban sobre él.

Shaoran perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas, sirviendo de colchón a los dos pequeños intrusos.

—"¡Tío Shaoran, te extrañamos mucho!" –volvieron a decir, recibiendo, esta vez, una sonrisa del aturdido joven castaño.

No entendía nada. No sabía qué diablos hacían esos diablitos ahí.

Las cosas se complicaban.

Y más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Quiso largar un gemido de frustración. ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas?

O mejor preguntado… ¿¡Qué hacían esos niños ahí!?

Los adoraba pero…

—"¿Quién es, Shaoran?" –vino una voz adormilada desde la puerta de la cocina, acercándose a ellos.

—"Tío, ¿ella es la tía?" –preguntó uno de los niños, con ojitos grandes.

Esta vez el gemido no pudo ser retenido.

—"¡Ahh! ¡Que lindos!" –la dulce voz de Sakura, no pudo hacer más que aumentar su desasosiego.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ir mal?

Y ahora cuando iba a poner manos a la obra…

¿Por qué?

Y fue así como la madre naturaleza hizo su aparición.

¿O sería la madre _desgracia_?

Y fue así como la oveja se comió al lobo.

¿O sería al león?

_Y fue así como el hombre estaba en el límite de la locura._

_Y el límite de la cordura ya había perdido su sendero._

_Porque dos pequeños obstáculos habían llegado._

—"Tío, ella es muy bonita".

_Oh, no…_

_Dos grandes obstáculos._

_**

* * *

****Notas de autora:**_

**Antes de que lo olvide… ¡Reviews respondidos en ****perfil****!**

¡Hola! bien xD si es que esta nota sale con tremendas dosis de irritación, quiero que sepan que estoy furiosa, muy, muy furiosa, pero ustedes no tienen nada que ver en esto. Sin embargo no puedo evitarlo, ¡-¡ quiero compartir mi impotencia. Bueno, paso a explicarles… xD la cosa es que por culpa de pobres personas que no tienen ni un pobre cacahuate en lo que llaman cerebro, un profesor nos dejó una enorme masa de trabajo que realmente _me asusta_. ¡Es demasiado! Y quiero llorar **¡-¡** y matarlo, y matar a todo aquel que se atraviese en mi camino. Aunque creo que lo que ahí sucedió, más que por culpa de nosotros, los alumnos, era que el viejo estaba algo necesitado creo que la abstinencia lo estaba matando y ahí estábamos nosotros para recibir la furia de la madre naturaleza… ¿O sería de la madre abstinencia?.

En fin… sólo quería compartir con ustedes un poco de mi desgracia, y anunciar que a causa de la misma, puede ser que me tarde unos días más en actualizar, aunque prometo hacer lo posible en entregar el próximo capítulo a tiempo.

U-U comentando el capítulo (T-T) bueno, como ven xD ahora aparecieron dos pequeños grandes obstáculos en el camino de Shaoran. Ya veremos por qué motivo están ahí, y qué es lo que pasará a partir de ahora, y cuánto alterará el curso de los hechos. También tuvimos el _placer_ de conocer a Nicole, y vimos que Hideki es el medio hermano de la señora Momishi. Además, de la linda plática que tuvieron Sakura y Shaoran. Ya ambos están comenzando a descubrir pequeñas cosas del otro, y sienten un interés mutuo a descubrir más cosas…

**--**U como ven, mis notas no son demasiado ingeniosas, y es que en verdad me siento horrible je je. Me arrepiento de no haberlas escrito ayer, pero bueno…

Sólo me queda agradecerles todo el apoyo que me brindan n.n **¡Muchas gracias a todos! **gracias a los que me mandan sus comentarios, y a los que no lo hacen, también les agradezco, claro que si no me quieren tirar tomates, ¡miren que están carísimos! xD

Ahora sí,

Espero que dejen sus comentarios, para al menos alegrar un poco este _fatídico_ día.

¡Besos a todos!

¡Nos vemos! **:D**


	8. Aún no te comprendo

**Apostando al Amor**

**Capítulo 8 **

"_**Aún no te comprendo… ¿Cómo hacerlo?"**_

_Viernes 5 de Diciembre._

_**...**_

—"_Por favor, Xiao Lang". _

Sostuvo el teléfono en su mano con firmeza.

—"Feimei…"

—"_Xiao Lang, te juro que no te molestaría si no fuera necesario"._ –la voz de su hermana se escuchaba más suave y prudente que de costumbre. —_"Te aseguro que si tuviera otra solución, no te los habría enviado, pero no puedo confiar en nadie"_.

Shaoran se apartó un poco del teléfono y bufó. Adoraba a esos niños, pero ¿por qué su hermana tenía que enviárselos a él? No quería mostrarse tan reacio a la idea de tenerlos ahí, era más, hacía tanto que no los veía… pero, demonios, ¡no sabía nada de niños! ¿Qué haría si se le ponían a llorar en las noches? ¿Y si se enfermaban? Y lo peor… ¿si le preguntaban por su padre?

Suspiró, antes de volver a posar su boca cerca del tuvo del teléfono.

—"Yo… Feimei, sabes que son mis sobrinos, que los quiero pero… tengo mucho trabajo en la empresa. Las organizaciones de fiestas en estas fechas están más aceleradas que nunca". –se detuvo un momento, esperando algo pero su hermana no replicó.

Un silencio se hizo en la línea por un momento. Un silencio tenso, y lleno de interrogantes, mientras la incertidumbre iba ganando terreno en la conversación.

—"_Hermano, no sé qué hacer"._ –el tono tan desesperado en la voz de la joven llamó su atención. Era extraño escuchar a una de las personas más bromistas y molestas del mundo de esa manera. _—"Sé muy bien de tus obligaciones… y de igual forma sé…"_ –la escuchó titubear. _—"… sé de todas tus andanzas, Xiao, pero también sé que respetarás a mis hijos"_.

Shaoran se detuvo cerca de la ventana de su habitación, mirando para la calle, mientras los blancos copos de nieve caían copiosamente del cielo. Agradecía la confianza de su hermana… por todo el tema de sus _andanzas_ –como ella le había llamado –, sin embargo el tema era otro.

—"No sé nada de niños". –sinceró, finalmente.

Feimei carraspeó del otro lado de la línea.

—"_No son unos bebés"_. –señaló, seguramente con una sonrisa en sus labios. _—"Pueden atenderse solos sus necesidades básicas. No será necesario que los acompañes al baño, ni que les des de comer en la boca, ni nada de eso"._ –rió, un poco, imaginándose la cara de su hermano. _—"Por eso lo único que necesito es que cuides de ellos un poco. Sólo que vivan contigo, no serán demasiados días… espero"._ –musitó, largando un suspiro cansado.

Shaoran frunció el entrecejo, cerrando los ojos. Los nervios de la situación le estaban provocando migraña y la tensión que escuchaba en la voz de su hermana, le hacían sentirse aún peor por ella. Él sólo pensaba en sí mismo, en sus preferencias y en su bienestar, sin siquiera pensar en lo que Feimei estaría pasando. Volvió a abrir los ojos para ver a través de la ventana… los blancos copos lo relajaban. ¿Quién lo habría creído?

—"¿Cómo está?" –preguntó, luego de unos minutos en los que ninguno pronunció palabra.

—"_Bien… estable. Pero la prensa no deja de perseguirnos; quieren conseguir su noticia a toda costa, a pesar de que no la haya, y no quiero que perjudiquen a mis pequeños. No puedo confiar en nadie, Xiao, por eso te necesito"_.

—"¿Y Shiefa?" –preguntó esperanzado, como último recurso. Ahora ya no lo decía por él, sino por los niños. Realmente no sabía nada de ellos. —"¿Qué hay de Fuutie? ¿Y Fanren?"

Vamos, una de ellas tenía que poder. Quiso suplicar a todos los cielos, deidades e infinidad de cultos existentes en esos momentos, pero es que ahora él también estaba _desesperado_.

Escuchó un suave resoplido del otro lado, y se pasó una mano por los cabellos, mientras comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro. Si seguía así, iba a comenzar a quedarse calvo, y a caer en el departamento que se encontraba en el piso de abajo.

—"_Shiefa está de ocho meses y medio, Xiao Lang. No puede cuidarlos porque debe andar con mucho cuidado y moverse lo menos posible"._ –explicó, con voz cansada. _—"Fuutie, por si no lo recuerdas, se encuentra en una de las empresas de América; y creo que mandarlos en avión al otro lado del mundo es completamente descabellado, siendo que tengo un bellísimo hermanito dispuesto para mí". _–dijo con leves atisbos de sarcasmo. _—"Y Fanren… tiene unos cuantos problemas"_.

Él frunció el ceño.

—"¿Qué clase de problemas?" –inquirió, olvidando por un momento el tema principal. Hacía tanto que no hablaba con sus hermanas que no sabía casi nada de ellas, y se sintió un mal agradecido al darse cuenta de ese detalle.

—"_Conyugales". _–respondió su hermana. _—"Está en una crisis en su matrimonio, y no quiero que los niños se vean envueltos en ese ambiente"_.

Shaoran hizo una mueca.

_Problemas conyugales_… era evidente que eso sólo traería problemas. Su hermana Fanren no era muy diferente a él mismo. Le gustaba su soltería y la soledad. No supo el cómo o el por qué se decidió a casarse, pero ese era el gran resultado que obtenía al haber cometido tal _osadía_…

… el _fracaso_ era el único resultado posible.

Que idiota… una Li. Quizás sus otras hermanas tuvieron un poco más de suerte, o simplemente tratan de ser felices de esa forma; pero para él, todo eso era inentendible, y que le dijeran ignorante o libertino, pero era que jamás lo entendería.

Volvió a pasar una mano, rápidamente por sus cabellos, haciéndolos para un lado y para otro. ¡Demonios! No encontraba un lado para ponerlos y que no le molestaran… eso siempre le sucedía cuando estaba nervioso.

—"Feimei yo…"

—"_Hermano, por favor… te necesito"._ –bien. Era un odioso maníaco al que no le importaba _casi_ nada, pero nunca podía negarse al tono suplicante de sus hermanas. Sabía que era débil en ese sentido, pero no podía evitarlo… y ellas lo sabían.

… y lo utilizaban en su contra.

_Eran unas irremediables traidoras_, pensó.

Pensando la situación por una última vez, suspiró sonoramente, sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria.

—"De acuerdo". –dijo en un suspiro. —"No te preocupes por ellos, yo me haré cargo".

—"_¡Gracias, hermanito!"_ –exclamó la joven del otro lado un poco más entusiasmada. —_"Prometo que te recompensaré de alguna forma"._

_Sí, claro_, pensó Shaoran. Ahora todo se iba al tacho. Sí podía llegar a ser egoísta su pensamiento, pero era suyo, y nadie lo sabría, ¿no? Pero eso ya eran temas secundarios.

—"Bien. Dale mis saludos a Fa". –dijo, frotándose las sienes.

—"_Eso haré. Tú salúdame a mis angelitos y diles que los amo"_. –habló rápidamente, cuando el castaño estaba a punto de cortar. _—"¡Xiao Lang…!"_

Él volvió a acercar el tuvo a su oreja, al escuchar el enorme grito de su hermana.

—"¿Hmp?"

—"_Muchas gracias de nuevo"._ –musitó en tono dulce. Feimei siempre había sido muy comprensiva con él, y ya era hora que devolviera algunos favores. —_"Y por favor… no les digas nada. Todo está bajo control"_.

—"No te preocupes, no iba a hacerlo". –en una situación normal, ahí habría acabado la conversación, sin embargo, en esos momentos sentía la necesidad de decirle algo más. _—"_Adiós, cuídate".

Se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, salir de sus labios. No acostumbraba a decir esas babosadas, y aunque no tenían nada de malo, las sentía extrañas, simplemente porque no iban con él y con su siempre _aparente frialdad_ para con los demás.

—"_Tú igual, Xiao. Te quiero. Nos vemos pronto"_.

Shaoran colgó el teléfono, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Rayos, nunca había estado a cargo de niños, ¡de _dos_ niños! ¿Cómo lo haría? No tenía la menor idea de qué darles de comer, o qué decirles. Ya de por sí era extraño que los mandaran con él, cuando su hermana no le confiaría –en situaciones normales – ni una planta _muerta_.

¿Cómo los entretendría? No pudo evitar una expresión de horror al imaginarse las cosas que les gustaban a los niños. ¡No iba a vestirse como ese dinosaurio púrpura… ese tal Barney! ¡Eso estaba completamente descartado! Ni tampoco iba a cantar canciones estúpidas.

Se le esfumaría el cerebro.

Levantó su muñeca para ver la hora, y suspiró. Estaba una hora retrasado, y ahora ya no podría asistir a las reuniones que eran lo más importante; sus sobrinos lo necesitaban y no podía dejárselos solos a Sakura…

_¡Sakura!_

Sí, tenía a Sakura. Tenía a su chica de la limpieza. Tenía a la chica con la que deseaba acost…

Bien. En definitiva,_ tenía a Sakura_. Ella seguramente, sabría más que él de cómo atender niños. Al fin los cielos se acordaban de que Shaoran Li existía. Al fin _algo_ de su mala suerte se había esfumado. Claro que eso complicaba unas cuantas cosas… pero al paso que iban, comenzaban a perder _algo_ de importancia. Aunque no toda.

Suspiró una última vez, tratando de asimilar todo lo que estaba sucediendo. De acuerdo… sus sobrinos estarían con él, tendría que cuidarlos, encargarse de su bienestar, tratar de controlar los calores desenfrenados que últimamente lo estaban atacando… alejarse lo más posible de Sakura para evitar saltarle al cuello como un murciélago hambriento.

En definitiva, darse una buena ducha de agua helada, de vez en cuanto, ahora en más. O al menos, hasta que sus lindos sobrinitos se fueran de ahí.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios… hacía tanto que no los veía. Habían crecido tanto desde la última vez que casi no los había reconocido; sin embargo, ese gran _'Tío, Shaoran'_, que le habían gritado, y esos característicos ojos ámbar evidenciaban que eran parte de la familia Li. Con esos pensamientos, se dirigió a la sala, en donde esperaba que aún estuviera Sakura y no haya salido corriendo despavorida, al imaginar lo que ahora se vendría…

—"Así que tu nombre es Koda, ¿no?"

Al escuchar la siempre dulce, e intencionalmente embriagadora voz de Sakura, Shaoran se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, escuchando lo que sus sobrinos le decían. Por como los recordaba, esos pequeños eran fatales.

—"Síp. Mi mamá eligió mi nombre, dijo que porque le gustaba". –respondió el pequeño de cabellos chocolates y expresivos ojos ámbar. Sakura notó que esos ojos eran un poco más oscuros que los de Shaoran. Era cierto, porque los ojos del joven eran unos ojos con destellos, y…

Se sorprendió a sí misma pensando en esas cosas… ¿por qué en un momento así comenzaba a recordar los ojos de Shaoran? Estaba bien… sí se parecían a los de su sobrino, pero…

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, y volteó a ver al otro pequeño de cabellos un poco más claros que los de Koda, y ojos marrones, regalándole una sonrisa.

—"Y tú eres Tao". –afirmó, recordando los nombres que hacía unos instantes le habían mencionado casi a los gritos.

—"Shíii. Soy Tao Fa, y tengo… mm…" –comenzó, señalando con su pequeña mano, tratando de separar correctamente los dedos. Sakura lo miraba divertida, al tiempo que el pequeñín suspiró frustrado. —"Bueno, tengo seis años, pero no puedo juntar los tres dedos de cada mano". –mencionó con un tono tan desanimado que enterneció a la castaña, mientras su hermano mayor negaba con la cabeza.

Shaoran desde su posición veía todos los gestos de la chica, y sonreía ante las ocurrencias de sus sobrinos. Ahora el pequeño Tao se había ganado a Sakura, que estaba mostrándole cómo hacer para mostrar su edad.

El castaño quiso reír ante las expresiones de la chica de ojos verdes. Parecía una madre, enseñándoles a sus hijos a cómo hacer algo. Eran muy pocas las personas que podían verse tan bien haciendo algo, y en ese momento, Sakura era una de ellas. La verdad era que jamás se había imaginado a su loca hermana Feimei con hijos… pero ahí estaba el claro ejemplo de que cualquiera… hasta el ser más loco del universo podía tenerlos, o parecer una madre aplicada…

Aunque para eso deberían estar preparados.

—"Mira, con esta mano entera, y un dedo de la otra puedes mostrarlo, Tao". –dijo Sakura, demostrándole lo que decía al niño de ojos marrones.

Tao frunció se ceño, moviendo su cabeza.

—"No, tía". –negó. Sakura, y Shaoran, por su parte, se sorprendieron ante el sobrenombre que el niño había utilizado. ¿Acaso él pensaba que…? —"Sé contar". –señaló, como si fuera obvio. —"Y además… no quiero utilizar una sola mano. No soy discriminador. ¿Por qué no usar los dedos de las dos?"

—"Tú siempre con eso". –dijo Koda, sonriendo divertido, por las ocurrencias de su imaginativo hermanito… siempre siguiendo los consejos de su madre.

Sakura sonrió, dejando pasar a un segundo plano la manera en la que la había llamado. Nunca le habían dado una respuesta tan racional para realizar cosas complicadas, y esa simple objeción significaba mucho más que cualquier otra.

Y tenía razón.

¿Por qué no hacer las cosas para todo de la misma forma? No había necesidad de diferenciar… Ese niño lo sabía mejor que ella.

¿Por qué no tratar a todos de la misma manera, aún _a_ _pesar de todo_?

Pero así como las cosas debían tratarse iguales, también podrían ser diferentes.

Ella le sonrió, levantándose del suelo, donde se había sentado para enseñarle estando a su altura, y se sentó en el sofá.

—"Tienes razón". –rió. —"Lo sabías, ¿cierto?"

—"Ajá, mi mami siempre sabe qué decir, y ella me lo enseñó".

Shaoran también sonrió divertido, ante aquello. Feimei y sus ideas por todos lados… Al parecer, tendría que soportar a dos pequeños trozos de su hermana en esos niños por… aún no sabía cuánto tiempo. Sólo esperaba que las ideas locas que les hubiera inculcado a los niños, no tuvieran nada que ver con él ni con su vida.

Acabó de salir de su habitación y caminó hacia la sala. Sonrió por dentro, viendo que esos niños no dejaban de hablar y hablar; y Sakura… Sakura sólo sonreía con los ojos brillantes, como si ellos la hicieran feliz. Como si unas simples niñerías alegraran su día. ¿Cómo podrían hacerla feliz unos niños que ni siquiera conocía?

Sacudió la cabeza, dándose cuenta que nuevamente estaba divagando, y carraspeó para llamar la atención de los presentes. Ahora se daba más cuenta que nunca de que sus sobrinos eran ya jovencitos hechos y derechos. Ya todos unos hombres… bueno, no tanto, pero sí estaban mucho más grandes que los gnomos que eran cuando él los había visto por última vez.

Los niños se quedaron viéndolo, esperando una aprobación por parte del castaño, quien sonrió ante aquello. Jamás se había dado cuenta de la felicidad… ¿felicidad? Sí, de la felicidad que le ocasionaba ver a esos chicos. Estaban tan grandes… crecieron tanto…

—"Y yo que pensé que iban a saludarme ya que iban a quedarse aquí y…" –no pudo terminar al verse envuelto en dos pares de brazos. Rió al sentir lo fuerte que lo aferraban. Su sobrino Koda de nueve años le llegaba de estatura más arriba de la cintura, mientras que el pequeño Tao, se aferraba de sus piernas. Nunca había sido tan cariñoso… pero se sentía bien.

Sakura lo miró curiosa. En ningún momento había vistos a Shaoran reír de esa manera… tan… sincera y… _libre_. Le sonaba a sus propios oídos extraño, pero su risa era tan masculina y… sensual que…

Sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo ante las tonterías que pensaba. Bien, de acuerdo, sabía de cuán guapo podía llegar a ser Shaoran… pero ya se estaba pasando. Él no era su tipo, y sería la peor de las idiotas si comenzara a gustarle. Miró como los niños sonreían, y entonces su mirada, instintivamente, pasó al rostro del castaño… lo que vio, la dejó sin habla…

Sus ojos… sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes… y esa sonrisa tan varonil que le marcaba los hoyuelos era tan… radiante que… lo hacía _irresistible_. Era la primera vez que lo veía con otros ojos que no fueran los de la Sakura desconfiada.

—"Están muy grandes". –el comentario de Shaoran logró sacarla de su estado de _idiotización_, para poder centrar sus ideas. No le gustaba perder el control, y mucho menos cuando los peligros estaban más cerca que nunca y podrían entrar en ella… para destruirla.

—"Sí, tío, crecimos, ni que nos quedáramos como estábamos". –bromeó Koda, haciendo reír a Shaoran.

—"¡No seas grosero!" –reprendió Tao, mirando con desaprobación a su hermano. —"Mami dijo que nos portáramos bien con el tío".

El niño de cabellos chocolates miró a su hermanito con burla.

—"No dije nada malo, ñoño. Sólo que tú eres tan _ñoño_ que no entiendes nada".

—"Que no soy ñoño, tonto". –refutó el pequeño con el ceño fruncido.

Shaoran miraba la escena sonriendo, y preguntándose qué se sentiría haber tenido un hermano de su mismo género; después de todo, él sólo había tenido hermanas, muy molestas –cabe resaltar –, y jamás había podido jugar o hacer alguna actividad con ellas por el sólo hecho de las grandes diferencias de edad, y porque no le gustaban las _muñecas_, ni jugar al _desfile_.

—"Que sí eres ñoño".

—"Que no".

—"Sí, sí lo eres".

—"Y tú eres un…"

—"Bueno, bueno". –interrumpió el castaño, sabiendo que esa batalla campal no pararía hasta que alguno de los dos se quedara sin voz. Cosa realmente imposible con esos niños; parecían tener una cotorra dentro. —"Ya no se digan más cosas o tendré que… _castigarlos_".

Sakura sonrió ante la ocurrencia. Se notaba que no sabía cómo tratar con niños. Él mismo parecía un niño en ese instante; estaba completamente perdido. Al parecer… ella sería la que tendría que poner el orden en ese lugar.

—"Tío…" –llamó con los ojitos grandes y con un dedo en sus labios el pequeño Tao. —"Mami nunca nos castiga".

Shaoran se le quedó mirando sin saber qué decir o hacer. Definitivamente, él no estaba hecho para cuidar niños.

—"Lo que su tío quiere decir, es que tienen que portarse bien entre ustedes, porque es muy feo que entre hermanos se peleen". –intervino Sakura, convirtiéndose en la salvación del castaño. —"Si ustedes no lo hacen, entonces Shaoran tiene que mostrarles que deben ser buenos hermanos de manera que puedan pensar bien el lo que hacen, ¿entienden?" –terminó con una sonrisa, hincándose al lado de los niños.

—"Yo sí entiendo. No soy tonto". –dijo Koda, cruzándose de brazos.

Sakura sonrió, dándose cuenta por qué le resultaba tan familiar con Shaoran… sus actitudes, y algunos ademanes eran idénticos. Que niño…

Volteó a ver a Tao, que se encontraba callado, y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. Ese pequeño se veía tan mono que daba ganas de tomarle esas regordetas mejillas y besarlas una y otra vez.

—"Está bien". –dijo, finalmente. —"Yo también entendí, pero que no me diga sobrenombres tontos que no me gustan". –mencionó, frunciendo el ceño.

La joven castaña largó una risita. Los hermanos mayores siempre iban a molestar a los menores. Esa era una ley mucho más fuerte que la naturaleza misma, y nunca cambiaría.

Shaoran la miró como si ella fuera la última soga sujeta del paracaídas. Sakura no podía imaginarse cuán agradecido estaba él por el hecho de que en esos momentos ella estuviera ahí. Sabía que se estaba abusando, pero la chica podría cuidarlos mientras él trabajaba, y sería una ayuda extra, siendo que Shaoran no tenía ni la mínima idea de cómo atenderlos correctamente. Y es que eran sus sobrinos, no podían conformarse con una atención _paupérrima_ que él –como hombre soltero que era – podría darles.

De un momento a otro, instintivamente, su mirada fue a parar a la parte de arriba de la pijama de conejitos que ella traía puesta. Dios… ¿eso era lo que pesaba que era? Parpadeó, tratando de estabilizar su vista…

Demonios… los dos primeros botones de su pijama se habían desprendido, dejando ver desde la posición en la que él se encontraba, el delicioso e incitante inicio de los pechos de esa dulcemente atractiva chica de ojos verdes. Pero lo que más lo excitó del gran paraíso carnal con el que gozaban sus ojos, fue el sostén que utilizaba.

_Mierda_, pensó. Nunca había visto uno tan endemoniadamente sexy… y aún no entendía de dónde provenía lo sexy. Era de lo más inocente… incluso infantil. Un sostén rosa pálido de florcitas, y delicado encaje en los extremos.

_Inocentemente sexy_, esas era las únicas palabras posibles para poder describirlo.

—"Tío, ¿tú qué dices?"

La voz de su sobrino mayor, fue la que la causa de que saliera de sus pensamientos. Levantó la mirada para toparse con los ojos pardos curiosos de Koda, junto con las miradas atentas de los otros dos presentes. Sintió las mejillas arder, como hacía mucho tiempo no le sucedía, aproximadamente desde su adolescencia, cuando sus hermanas lograban abochornarlo. Eso lo sorprendió… no era ningún adolescente al que habían atrapado in fraganti… bueno, quizás adolescente no, pero in fraganti, sí.

—"¿Decir qué?" –preguntó, inseguro, tratando de controlar los colores. Lo más seguro era que eso le estaba sucediendo al estar ahí sus sobrinos.

—"Tío, Sakura nos dijo que nos iba a hacer chocolate caliente, ¿tú quieres?" –repitió Tao, viendo que su hermano estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose, vaya uno a saber por qué causa.

Shaoran parpadeó confundido, siendo visto por la castaña. Ella sonrió divertida; seguramente él estaba preocupado por el tema de su trabajo. Era seguro que llegaba tarde, y ahora tendría que salir corriendo, y ella misma debería quedarse con los niños. No entendía muy bien, pero por lo poco que le habían dicho, iban a pasar ahí una pequeña temporada… o unos días. Quizás Shaoran pensaba que le molestarían… y no podría estar más equivocado, porque el hecho de estar a solas con él, últimamente la estaba poniendo más incómoda de lo que desearía admitir.

—"Yo… bueno, de acuerdo. Ustedes miren la televisión…" –dijo, prendiéndola, y sintonizando las caricaturas. —"… mientras yo iré a hacer unas llamadas".

Sakura sonrió, al verlos asentir con la cabeza, y sentándose en el sillón, para hacer lo que su tío les había mandado. Tal vez Shaoran no se viera como un padre… estaba muy lejos de uno; apenas podría considerarse un tío medio perdido, pero lo que no se le podía negar era el espíritu de mando que podía mostrar en cada una de sus palabras. Como si quisiera controlarlo todo… así como muchas veces, ella lo intentaba.

—"Les voy a preparar algo para que desayunen, ¿sí?" –dijo Sakura, obteniendo un nuevo asentimiento de los chicos, que parecían hipnotizados con las imágenes del televisor.

_Los medios masivos de comunicación_, pensó, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro con gracia.

Se dispuso a hacerles el chocolate caliente. Recordaba que de pequeña, y en las vacaciones de invierno, adoraba cuando su padre la despertaba en la cama, y le llevaba un gran tazón con chocolate, y pasteles. Lamentablemente ahora no tenía pasteles para darles, pero sí esas galletas de chocolate que Shaoran había puesto en el carrito, disimuladamente, cuando pensó que ella no estaba atenta. ¿Qué tenía de malo con que le gustaran unas galletas bañadas en chocolate? Ella no le veía el lado tan vergonzoso al asunto, pero en su momento, para no incomodarlo no había dicho nada y, simplemente, se había quedado callada. Ahora eran perfectas para sus sobrinos.

—"Sí, sí, claro que lo sé Eriol… ¿crees que yo planeé todo esto?" –Sakura escuchó la voz irritada de Shaoran, acercándose a la cocina, mientras hablaba por teléfono con el, ya mencionado, Eriol. —"Sí… no voy a descuidar nada, ¿es que no entiendes eso? ¿O tengo que decírtelo en chino? ¿Lo quieres en _francés_?" –suspiró con hastío, pasándose una mano por los cabellos. —"De acuerdo, pero ya te dije que hoy no… sí, ya veré qué hacer. Bien, adiós… _que te atropelle un camión_". –murmuró bajito antes de cortar la comunicación.

Sakura rió, volviendo a ocuparse en lo que estaba haciendo. Notó como él se acercaba a ella por detrás… ese extraño calor que siempre sentía en el cuerpo cada vez que Shaoran estaba cerca se lo decía. Lo escuchó suspirar nuevamente, y se retuvo de largar una carcajada. Sabía, perfectamente, lo que venía ahora, y aunque a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto, sabía que a Shaoran se le haría complicado de pedir. Él no sabía cómo pedir las cosas… y seguramente, el hecho de necesitarla, sería un gran golpe para su ego.

La castaña no supo muy bien el motivo, sin embargo, aunque antes disfrutaba de bajarle ese gran engreimiento del que era poseedor, ahora no lo veía divertido… sino que no se veía tan capaz, no deseaba verlo de mal humor por su culpa. Bien, lo que tanto temía…

… _le estaba tomando cariño_.

—"Sakura yo…"

—"No te preocupes, Shaoran". –interrumpió, recriminándose internamente el ser tan buena persona. —"No tengo problema alguno en ayudarte con ellos, muy por el contrario, creo que será muy divertido. No me gusta mucho estar sola, y bueno, supongo que serán una gran compañía". –comentaba con una sonrisa, sin despegar su mirada de lo que estaba preparando. De acuerdo, ya le había facilitado las cosas.

Buena acción del día: _Completada_.

Shaoran se sorprendió un poco de ser interrumpido tan bruscamente. Justamente era eso lo que le iba a pedir, y había comenzado sin saber siquiera qué era lo que iba a decir, pero luego de asimilar todas las palabras que había dicho Sakura tan rápidamente, frunció el ceño, sintiéndose _infantilmente ofendido_. Ella estaba más que contenta de que sus sobrinos estuvieran ahí… con tal de no estar sola con él, ella haría cualquier cosa. Y tampoco entendía el por qué de su razonamiento, ya que últimamente se estaban llevando mejor, y hasta sonreían juntos, y reían y… y…

—"Bien". –dijo en un gruñido, sacudiendo la cabeza. Ciertamente, hablar con su hermana lo había transformado en lo que temía… un hombre con la mitad menos de masa cerebral. —"Te… agradezco el… detalle, Sakura". –pasó una mano por sus cabellos, tratando de que su voz sonara normal, pero era que la frustración le ganaba. —"Tendrán que quedarse aquí por… unos días. No lo sé. Mi hermana me contó brevemente lo que sucedía".

—"¿Y qué le pasó a tu hermana?" –inquirió la joven, dándose cuenta al instante de que estaba siendo demasiado curiosa. —"Digo… bueno, este… n-no tienes que decirme si no quieres; es sólo que…"

El castaño sonrió al escucharla tartamudear como una niña, y apoyó sus brazos en la mesada de la cocina.

—"A mi hermana nada, por suerte". –respondió. —"Pero hicieron un atentado contra mi cuñado. Le dispararon, y afortunadamente, sólo le hirieron un hombro. De todos modos no quieren que Koda y Tao se enteren de eso. No es nada grave".

—"¿Un atentado? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué?" –preguntó Sakura, sorprendida, al tiempo que volteaba a verlo, encontrándose con sus ojos color miel. Eran muy comunes ese tipo de sucesos en los últimos tiempos, en los que, por desgracia, todo el mundo estaba loco. Lo bueno era que al menos, ese hombre estaba bien.

—"Aún nadie sabe nada. Suponen que es de los clanes de la competencia, es decir, de los otros líderes empresariales, pero aún nadie sabe nada. Sólo lo tienen bajo vigilancia por si acaso quieren volver a intentarlo". –indicó Shaoran con tranquilidad. Sakura lo miró como si estuviera loco, ¿acaso no le importaba? ¿Y su hermana? ¿No le importaba que algo pudiera llegar a pasarle? De pronto, escuchó la risita de él, y ella levantó una ceja, interrogante. —"Me miras como si fuera un bicho raro, Sakura".

Ella se sonrojó. A pesar de que él no la estaba mirando, se había dado cuenta de que ella tenía sus ojos clavados en su rostro.

—"Es que…" –vaciló un instante, sin embargo, sus ojos verdes se llenaron de determinación. —"No pareces muy afligido por lo que está pasando. Dices que… que en cualquier momento pueden volver a atacar a tu cuñado, también pudiendo correr peligro la vida de tu hermana, y tú… estás… tan… tan tranquilo". –dijo, mirando hacia la pequeña ventana de la cocina. —"Realmente no te entiendo".

Él se tensó ante esas palabras. Claro que estaba nervioso por lo que sucedía; por supuesto que temía por la seguridad de su hermana y su cuñado. Siempre temía por la seguridad de los seres que apreciaba, pero no podía hacer nada por ellos, aunque se arrancara todos los cabellos de su cabeza, ni aunque sus ojos saltaran de sus órbitas, las cosas se arreglarían. ¿Qué tendría que hacer según ella? ¿Ponerse a llorar como un idiota? ¿O caminar de un lado a otro esperando a ver qué diablos le establecía su suerte?

—"No sé. ¿Cómo debería estar según tú?" –preguntó con algo de fastidio en sus palabras.

—"Yo… no sé, Shaoran. Es sólo que tú…".

—"Claro que me preocupa mi familia, pero haga lo que haga, nada pasará, Sakura". –explicó con calma. —"Me preocupa lo que pueda pasar. Estando en este negocio pueden suceder muchas cosas, y hay que estar preparado a ellas. Siempre sabemos a lo que debemos atenernos, y aún a pesar de eso, seguimos adelante. Esa es la característica de todo empresario, debe adecuarse a su entorno, y también, a los peligros que eso pueda ocasionar".

Sakura lo miró insegura. ¿Cómo podrían adecuarse a una vida así? Nadie puede estar tranquilo siendo que en cualquier momento las cosas pueden ponerse negras, o lo que sería mucho peor… _rojas_. No lo entendía, y nunca lo entendería.

—"Shaoran… bueno, lamento meterme en lo que no me importa". –musitó, mientras ponía en una bandeja lo que había preparado.

—"No te disculpes, después de todo, también te incumbe a ti porque ahora ellos estarán aquí. Le prometí a mi hermana que los cuidaría, y eso será lo que haré, claro que con tu ayuda… así que…" –suspiró, dándose el valor que necesitaba. Era un hombre, y un hombre orgulloso, siempre hacía lo que tenía que hacer cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Las circunstancias no iban a ganarle. —"… gracias…" –dijo en un susurro tan leve, que Sakura apenas pudo escucharlo.

Ella sonrió, olvidando un momento el asunto anterior, al darse cuenta de cuánto le costaba a Shaoran decir unas simples palabras. Él no era el tipo de hombre que solía pedir las cosas como debería de ser, sino que era el típico líder que tenía que tener todo a sus pies en el mismo instante en el que lo pedía, o sino… ardía Troya.

—"No te preocupes". –respondió. —"Estoy segura de que será un placer". –y sin decir más, salió de la habitación, dejándolo ahí, con la naciente pequeña sonrisa que surcaba sus labios. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no daba las gracias por algo? Cuando aún vivía en su… _casa_ en Hong Kong nunca acostumbraba a agradecer a la gente del servicio por algo, siendo conocido para ellos como una especie de muchacho odioso. Y ahora… en la empresa, generalmente, tampoco se mostraba tan cordial… ¿Qué? Él pagaba sueldos, ni que pidiera las cosas gratis.

Suspiró, caminando hacia la sala. Agradecía a los cielos, si es que realmente había alguien allá arriba, que Sakura haya estado con él en esos momentos. Al parecer, a sus sobrinos les agradaba, y a ella no le molestaba ayudarlo, claro que mientras él estuviera lejos… lejos. Eso debía ser lo que ella deseaba, y no podía evitar el malestar que le causaba tener el conocimiento de que era cierto que para ella, él era totalmente indiferente. Más que una patada a su ego, era algo que golpeaba más allá de su hígado… peor que una patada a sus… _partes bajas_. Era peor que cualquier otra cosa.

—"Esto está riquísimo, Sakura". –comentó Koda. —"Es mejor que lo que hace la señora Xuan".

—"Ajá, tienes razón hermano. Pero eso es porque la pobre viejecita no ve casi nada".

Sakura rió.

—"¿Quién es la señora Xuan?" –preguntó Shaoran, llegando con ellos, y sentándose al lado de la castaña, en el sillón opuesto al de sus sobrinos.

Sakura se tensó al instante. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de maneras extrañas, y eso no le gustaba. No le gustaba para nada.

—"Es la viejita que nos cuida". –respondió Tao, con la boca llena, cosa que los hizo reír. —"Ella es muy buena, pero ya está algo grandecita y le cuesta un poco atendernos, pero mami nos dice que nos portemos bien, y lo intentamos, ¿verdad, Koda?"

—"Ajá". –asintió, sin mucho interés, viendo la televisión.

Tao Fa frunció el ceño, viendo la indiferencia de su hermano, ¿por qué siempre lo ignoraba? Que modales, estaban con su tío, al que no veían hacía mucho tiempo, y también… con su _futura tía_. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto? Indudablemente, tendría que ser él, el único que actuara como su mami se lo había indicado. Pero la cosa no quedaría así… su mami se enteraría de todo lo que pasaría en ese tiempo. Él se encargaría, aunque lo llamaran _boca floja_.

—"Al parecer, ya hemos perdido a uno". –comentó Shaoran con gracia, ante el hecho de ver al mayor de sus sobrinos completamente atrapado por el televisor.

—"Eso creo". –dijo Sakura, algo incómoda. Y lo peor para ella, era no saber el por qué de su incomodidad.

—"¿No ven? Yo le digo, algún día se quedará ciego, pero no me hace caso". –habló el pequeño, al tiempo que tomaba el resto de su chocolatada, mirando de reojo para ver lo que decía su hermano, quien no le hizo caso alguno. —"Y más aún… encima, sordo".

Los castaños largaron risitas ahogadas, ese niño era todo un personaje.

Sakura aprovechó la situación, y se alejó un poco de Shaoran. Él gruñó por lo bajo, dándose cuenta de que algo sucedía ahí… ¡ella lo estaba evitando! ¿Por qué lo hacía? Esta vez no había hecho nada malo. No había tratado de seducirla sin resultados –tenía que admitir –, ni tampoco había intentado nada. Muy por el contrario, se había comportado con ella como nunca…

… _había sido amable_.

La castaña se acercó al pequeño Tao, y tomando una servilleta, limpió su boca llena de chocolate en un gesto tan maternal que sorprendió a Shaoran, haciéndolo olvidar, por unos segundos, su descontento ante el comportamiento de Sakura. Cuando había pensado que ella podría ser una buena madre, ahora lo confirmaba. Esa mujer tenía un gesto tan amable y a la vez tierno mientras lo hacía que… Era algo extraño.

_Ella era alguien extraño_.

Sacudió la cabeza, levantándose de su asiento. Aún se encontraba con el traje de oficina y no era algo muy cómodo para andar en su casa.

—"Voy a cambiarme". –musitó para luego irse, directamente a su habitación.

Sakura aflojó sus hombros. No entendía por qué se estaba poniendo tan nerviosa al sentirlo cerca. Seguramente era porque los niños estaban ahí… a veces, Shaoran podía llegar a ser muy inconciente, y acercarse a ella de la manera en la que acostumbraba no estaba bien visto, y mucho menos por una mente infantil. Eso estaba mal, y por ello era que se alejaba y se sentía incómoda… era por eso. Claro que sí…

¿Por qué más tendría que ser? Era tonto el sólo hecho de imaginar otras cosas, y ahogarse en un vaso de agua cuando la solución era más que simple.

Y eso que ella nunca había sido buena para develar misterios…

—"Oye, Sakura…"

Esa vocecita llamó su atención. Ella fijó sus ojos verdes en los ojos marrones avellanados de Tao, pero al instante se vio asaltada también por el otro par de ojos.

_¡Increíble!_, pensó. Al menos Koda había despegado su mirada del televisor para dirigirla a ella. Sonrió nerviosamente, sabiendo que esas miraditas inquisidoras no se traían nada bueno. El hecho de que la acribillaran no le gustaba para nada, y si había una particularidad que esos chicos podían compartir con su tío, eran esos ojos que podían desnudar hasta el alma. Esos ojos penetrantes que lograrían _maravillas_ si sabían utilizarse para lo que habían sido hechos.

En ese sentido agradecía en el alma que Shaoran no supiera el poder que tendría con esos hermosos ojos de fuego. Porque tenía que admitirlo… los ojos de Shaoran Li eran los ojos más enigmáticos, profundos y exóticos que hubiera visto en toda su vida.

—"¿A ti te gusta nuestro tío…?"

La pregunta quedó resonando una y otra vez en su mente.

_Oh, no_. Esos chicos no se traían nada bueno.

Nada bueno.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

_Sábado 6 de Diciembre_.

—"¡Mira, tío!"

Shaoran levantó la mirada, encontrándose con un panorama blanco. Blanco. Todo blanco. Se fijó en Tao y Koda, que estaban haciendo un muñeco de nieve, y les procuró una sonrisa junto con un asentimiento, dándoles a entender que los veía. ¿Cómo podían tocar esa cosa helada? Les iba a dar algo, y sería él, el único responsable.

Apretó su abrigo más a su cuerpo, sintiendo como la brisa helada le calaba los huesos.

Mierda, siempre había odiado el invierno. ¿¡Y justo se les ocurría salir con este clima del demonio!? No, sí, había que decirlo, sus sobrinos estaban completamente locos. Al igual que cierta personita que los había apoyado…

—"Que tierno fue de tu parte traerlos, Shaoran". –se burló la joven de ojos verdes que se encontraba sentada a su lado en el banco del parque.

Él sólo gruñó en respuesta, víctima de su mal humor de la mañana. Si había algo que lo ponía de malas, era, primero y principal, el maldito frío. Segundo, que lo levantaran tan temprano un sábado. ¡Un sábado! Y tercero… la abstinencia lo estaba matando. Pero eso no tenía mucho que ver…

Miró a Sakura que sonreía, mientras veía jugar a los niños.

_O quizás sí_, pensó.

Levantó una mano, pasándosela bruscamente por sus cabellos, quitando los pequeños copos blancos que pudieron haberse depositado. Maldita nieve. Maldito frío. Maldita época del año. No entendía aún qué tan divertido podría ser armar un tonto muñeco de nieve, sólo para congelarse las manos, y, seguramente, obtener un resfriado.

Sakura lo miró con una expresión de diversión pintada en el rostro. No sólo lo habían despertado temprano, sino que además lo habían sacado del abrigo de su cálido departamento para exponerlo a las garras del malvado y descorazonado invierno, como, indudablemente, él lo consideraría. Había notado que quería defender a esos niños con todo. No dejaba que nadie se les acercara, y ni siquiera parpadeaba para no perderlos de vista ni un solo instante.

_Shaoran era un obsesivo_. De eso se había dado cuenta.

Si fuera por él, habría puesto a Koda y a Tao en bolsas herméticas para que ninguna pelusa del ambiente llegara a hacer contacto con sus pequeños cuerpitos, ni con ninguno de sus sentidos.

Rió por lo bajo, escuchando un nuevo gruñido de su acompañante. Tomó un poco de aire para calmarse un poco, y lo miró con una despampanante sonrisa. Después de todo, ella había sido, en parte, la causante de que estuvieran ahí, al haberles contado a los pequeños lo agradable que resultaba hacer un muñeco de nieve, al enterarse que jamás habían construido uno.

—"¿Cómo durmieron ayer?" –preguntó, tratando de entablar una conversación, sin obtener únicamente gruñidos de su casi congelado acompañante.

Shaoran se frotó las manos enguantadas, tratando de incorporar con ello, un poco más de calor.

¡Odiaba ese clima!

Y ya se estaba volviendo disco rayado.

—"Bien". –respondió escuetamente. Notó como Sakura levantaba una ceja, y suspiró… A veces la chica podía llegar a ser un fastidio cuando se proponía algo, y esta vez, él no tenía ni ánimos para coquetearle, u bajarle los zumos. Estaba grave. Muy grave. —"Tao se mueve demasiado, y Koda habla dormido en las noches".

—"¿Habla dormido?" –preguntó, obteniendo un asentimiento del castaño. —"¿Y qué dice?"

Shaoran se encogió de hombros, moviendo su cabeza para descontracturarse. Es que tampoco había podido dormir muy bien que digamos.

—"Pues en palabras textuales dijo: _'¡Hey, Ultrasord, yo te derrotaré! Verás la fuerza de mi magia'_" –imitó con una sonrisa.

Sakura se echó a reír, llamando la atención de algunos de los transeúntes que pasaban por allí. El chico tenía imaginación. Una gran imaginación.

—"Así que tienes a un sobrino súper héroe". –bromeó, haciendo que una leve sonrisa surcara el apuesto rostro del joven castaño. —"Tienes que conseguirme su autógrafo".

—"Trataré, pero a veces está tan ocupado que se complica". –respondió, al tiempo que ambos largaban pequeñas risitas.

—"Pero Shaoran, si quieres puedo dejarles la habitación que estoy usando. No tengo problemas de dormir en el…"

Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

—"No te preocupes, no es eso. Podría haberles preparado el cuarto que utilizo como depósito de las cosas que no suelo usar, pero no quisieron. Dijeron que así les ahorraría el frío y que estando los tres juntos podríamos cuidarnos de… las _pesadillas_". –dijo, en un suspiro. Si tan sólo el día tuviera más horas, estaba seguro de que sus sobrinos tendrían aún más imaginación. No podían admitir que les daba miedo dormir solos. Típico de niños pequeños. Pero del que más se extrañaba era de Koda. Él ya estaba grande, pero era orgulloso, y nunca lo admitiría.

_Como él mismo_ _no admitiría muchas otras cosas_.

—"Ah, entonces tienen una buena fortaleza anti pesadillas". –rió Sakura. —"No puedes quejarte, Shaoran".

—"No, claro que no". –sonrió. —"Sólo tengo que soportar las patadas de Tao, y las locuras de Koda, y nada más. Comprenderás que puedo dormir de lo más tranquilo". –ironizó.

—"Vamos, son tus lindos sobrinos. ¿Hace cuánto que no los ves?"

Él se quedó pensativo un instante, haciendo memoria de todo lo que había pasado, antes de volver a verlos hasta ahora. Era cierto que nunca tenía tiempo para ir a reuniones familiares… O, bueno, realmente, siempre se inventaba actividades para no asistir, pero nadie podía culparlo. No quería escuchar una y otra vez de la boca de los más ancianos del consejo que tenía que cuidar su imagen, porque el hecho de que lo consideraran mujeriego no hacía bien para la reputación de la empresa, y bla, bla, bla, para él eran puras tonterías.

—"Unos… ¿tres años?" –se preguntó más a sí mismo. —"Sí, como unos tres años".

Sakura se sorprendió un poco… ¿Tres años sin ver a sus sobrinos? ¿A los hijos de su propia hermana? Se notaba que Shaoran no era demasiado familiero que digamos, pero era momento de recuperar el tiempo perdido, y ella le ayudaría. Por algo se había convertido en… _su amiga_.

—"Bueno, en ese caso, ¿Qué mejor que aprovechar ahora todo ese tiempo? Estoy segura que aprenderás mucho de ellos, al igual que ellos aprenderán cosas de ti".

—"Eso creo…" –musitó Shaoran, perdiéndose en la blanca nieve. El día de ayer, cuando había ido a dormir, luego de noches sin sentir un cuerpo junto al suyo, había sentido, gracias a sus sobrinos, esa calidez que se desprendía cada vez que el calor corporal tomaba parte en un roce. Pero ese había sido distinto… había pensado que estar en la cama con una mujer sería siempre lo más placentero y que no podría compararse con nada. Sin embargo, dormir con sus sobrinos, a pesar de los golpes que le habían propinado en todo el cuerpo, y de los _'Ultrasords'_ vencidos, había sido una experiencia extraña. Placentero, a su manera, podría decirse; pero también… _no se había sentido solo_, como siempre se sentía.

"'… _no tienes compromisos… __estás solo...'"_

Las palabras de Eriol, volvieron a su memoria. Y se negó a creerlas. Él no estaba solo. Claro que no. el hecho de ver a sus sobrinos era algo importante, y por eso sentía lo que sentía, pero no significaba que fuera por lo que había mencionado Eriol. No. Y no.

Seguramente necesitaba sexo.

_Y urgentemente_.

—"Vamos, Shaoran". –dijo Sakura, comenzando a jalarlo de su abrigo.

Él la miró extrañado. Ella lo estaba tomando desprevenido, ¿qué pretendía?

—"¿Qué? ¿Para qué?"

—"Vamos con los chicos".

Shaoran la miró como si le hubiese crecido el tercer ojo en la frente, y negó con la cabeza. No iba a hacer semejante locura, ni aunque ella se le tirara a sus brazos prometiéndole el _paraíso_.

—"Estás loca… hace frío. Y… eso es para niños". –dijo, quitando de las manos de la castaña la manga de su abrigo. Ella sonrió maliciosamente, sabiendo que Shaoran iría a armar el muñeco de nieve con ellos, como que se llamaba Sakura Kinomoto.

—"Shaoran, vamos". –eso había sido una orden, más que una sugerencia.

Él la miró levantando una ceja, y sonrió para sus adentros. No podía negar que el que ella se mostrara así de firme con algo, hacía que le pareciera aún más interesante para obtenerla. El trofeo se veía más lejano… y más cerca de la vez. Pero le gustaba. Le gustaba ese nuevo juego que estaban iniciando; y verla así, con esa sonrisa tan poco usual en ella, lo incitaba a seguir ese juego aún más. Eso era como una invitación a lo _prohibido_, y él, estaba dispuesto a aceptarla.

Lástima que ni aunque estuviera loco jugaría con nieve.

—"Ni hablar". –contestó, negando con la cabeza.

Sakura lo miró con suspicacia, y se alejó de él, dirigiéndose a donde se encontraban los chicos.

Shaoran suspiró tranquilo, pensando que al fin tendría algo de paz. Se estaba congelando, pero al menos, Sakura había dejado de molestarlo con niñerías. A veces podía llegar a ser más insistente que un niño, y lo que para él era peor era que estaba comenzando a ser _sincero_ con ella. Por más que tratara por todos los medios de convencerse de lo mismo, ella había salido del juego que él mismo había creado… había salido de su telaraña, para atraparlo –inconcientemente – en otro juego, del cual ella era la única que ponía las reglas. Y eso era interesante. Aunque, al mismo tiempo, resultaba _peligroso_.

Y no entendía cuál podría llegar a ser ese dichoso peligro, pero presentía que no le sería grato.

Quizás lo que sucedía era que…

No pudo acabar sus cavilaciones porque un _acto feroz_, llevado a cabo contra su persona, lo había interrumpido. Se giró, con los ojos ardientes, y ahí vio a sus malvados atacantes, con municiones en sus manos.

—"Te dije que vinieras". –dijo Sakura, lanzándole otra bola de nieve que había ido a parar en sus cabellos chocolates.

—"Anda, tío, no seas un viejo aburrido". –desafió Koda, con la típica sonrisa socarrona que caracterizaba a los hombres Li, aunque él no fuera uno.

Shaoran sacudió su cabello, mientras su flequillo ensombrecía sus ojos. Eso era guerra, desafiar a un Li, y sobre todo, desafiar a Shaoran Li significaba… una guerra completamente _declarada_.

Dio un paso hacia delante, encaminándose a ellos a paso de depredador, a punto de atacar a su presa. Sakura sonrió, jactándose del único triunfo de haberlo despegado de ese banco, mientras se alejaba a paso ligero sobre la nieve. En algunas oportunidades, Shaoran podía dar miedo.

Él, al ver que ella se alejaba, apresuró el paso, colocándose en frente a sus tres atacantes. ¿Habían osado a atacarlo mientras estaba desprevenido? Ahora tendrían que atenerse a las consecuencias.

Tomó una buena porción de nieve, sin importarle lo fría que estaba, y luego de hacerla una pelota, se las lanzó a esos tres, que se escaparon despavoridos de él. Las risas inundaban el lugar, mientras continuaban con su lucha de nieve.

Sakura reía, mientras escapaba de él. Recordaba cada vez que en su casa armaban las guerras de nieve. Su padre siempre la defendía de su hermano, que disfrutaba con inmovilizarla y tenerla a su merced. En ese sentido, ella era una experta en escabullirse, pero Shaoran era igual de rápido.

Él logró tomarla de la cintura, y tras una resbalada con una parte blanda de nieve, ambos cayeron al suelo riendo.

Sakura, luego de recuperar el aire en sus pulmones, se dio cuenta de la bochornosa posición en la que estaban. ¡Shaoran estaba sobre ella! Él seguía riendo, y aparentemente, aún no lo había notado. Un temor conocido comenzó invadiéndole el estómago, y sintió ese extraño nudo en la garganta.

_No otra vez_, pensó, no otra vez.

—"Shaoran…" –llamó Sakura para indicarle que se levantara. Pero sus intenciones estuvieron muy alejadas de aquello, porque en el instante en el que él dejó de reír y la miró a los ojos. De cerca, esos ojos verdes podían brillar aún más, y no supo el por qué, pero le encantaba verlos. Jamás se había detenido a ver los ojos de las mujeres; prefería ver _otras cosas_… sin embargo en ese instante, podría haber pasado una eternidad mirándola a ella… y sólo a ella. Pensó en cómo Sakura tomaría que le robara un beso… moría por probar esos labios que prometían ser más suaves que las nubes, y aún más dulces que el caramelo. Sonrió para sus adentros, sabiendo que a ella no le gustaría para nada… pero él quería hacerlo.

Se acercó un poco más a ella y pudo notar como esos brillantes ojos esmeraldas comenzaban a oscurecerse, y se extrañó. Una sombra extraña los cubrió, y parecieron cristalizarse levemente, sin tener el brillo característico de siempre.

¿Qué le sucedía?

—"N-No me… lastimes…" –ese susurro había sido dicho con una voz ahogada y seca. Con un temblor que sólo podría adjudicársele al miedo. Shaoran la miró desconcertado… ¿Que no la lastimara? Pero… jamás había pensado en hacerlo. Se dio cuenta de que la mirada de ella encerraba miedo… mucho temor. ¿A él le temía? ¿Por qué?

No entendía el estado de la joven, sin embargo, sentía que había algo extraño. Estaban bien… hasta que ella comenzó a tensarse debajo de su cuerpo. Pudo sentirlo, aún a pesar de todas las ropas que llevaban encima.

—"Sakura…" –la llamó, apoyándose en sus manos, para comenzar a levantarse. Ella no le respondió, y sólo siguió mirándolo con los el brillo en los ojos de un cachorrito asustado… ¿por qué siempre tenía que parecer endemoniadamente tierna? —"Sakura…" –volvió a llamar. —"¿Estás bien?"

La castaña reaccionó ante su nombre, al tiempo que una de las lágrimas contenidas rodaba por una de sus mejillas. La secó, torpemente, sintiéndose la mujer más idiota del universo, y forzó una sonrisa, tratando de evitar la mirada inquisidora de Shaoran que la miraba con atisbos de… ¿preocupación?

—"S-Sí… disculpa, Shaoran". –dijo, evitando mirarlo a la cara. —"Estoy bien, en serio".

Rogaba para sus adentros que él no la hubiera escuchado. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan tonta? No tenía que haberse dejado llevar por la situación… pareciera como que era… como que aún lo recordara. Y eso no era así. Aunque a veces no podía evitarlo. Entendía que en los últimos tiempos había estado trabajando, y bajo mucho estrés, a lo mejor era eso, y provocaba que muchas cosas que no quería volvieran. Tendría que disfrutar sus vacaciones al máximo para evitar que esas cosas le sucedieran. Sí, eso haría.

Miró para arriba, topándose con la mano que Shaoran le había extendido, y no pudo evitar detenerse en sus ojos color miel. Y se dio cuenta de que él la había escuchado perfectamente. Más de lo que le hubiese gustado admitir.

—"Sakura…"

—"¿Están bien?" –preguntó el recién llegado Koda, interrumpiendo a Shaoran. —"Vi que se cayeron".

—"Sí, estamos bien. Muy bien". –contestó Sakura, tratando de dispersar la tensión que se había formado entre ella y el joven castaño. —"¿Y qué esperamos? ¡La guerra aún sigue!" –exclamó, tomando nieve, y lanzándosela a Koda, Shaoran y al pobre Tao que pasaba desprevenido.

Shaoran se quedó en el lugar, observando mientras Sakura y sus sobrinos seguían jugando con la nieve. Había podido pasar desapercibido cuando esos tres comenzaron a jugar nuevamente. Y se sentía confundido… esas palabras dichas por Sakura habían quedado grabadas en su memoria como si de un eco lejano se tratase. _No me lastimes_. Dios. No podía olvidarlo. Eran unas palabras que expresaban tanto dolor… ella lo había mirado de tal manera que parecía que algo dentro suyo se había roto. Como si algo la desgarrara… como si algo le doliera más allá del alma. No podía entenderse a sí mismo, pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de saber qué mierda había sucedido en esos instantes. Había querido preguntarle, pero Koda llegó y lo interrumpió.

Como siempre. Siempre que deseaba saber algo importante, algo tenía que interrumpirlo, ya sea el perro, el gato, su vecina, el agua hirviendo, o hasta sus mismos sobrinos. Sí, definitivamente, él había nacido para ser interrumpido. Sin embargo, no dejaría que las cosas se quedaran así, porque eso ya se había vuelto parte misma de su incumbencia. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con la chica con la que compartía el techo… sí, sólo el techo, era algo que le importaba, simplemente, porque era _su_ chica de la limpieza. Y además… cuando Shaoran Li se proponía algo lo cumplía, fuera a corto o largo plazo. Aunque probablemente, algunas cosas, ya se le habían escapado de las manos, como el agua

Levantó una mano, pasándosela por los cabellos, y sintiendo los fríos copos entre sus dedos.

Se agachó y tomó un poco de nieve en una de sus manos. La notó derretirse, y se dio cuenta de que no era tan fría como se había imaginado. Nunca antes se había detenido a verla, o tocarla, o simplemente a jugar con ella… pero era incluso agradable la sensación.

Sonrió. Esos días prometían ser intensos y llenos de sorpresas. Oh, de eso no podía caberle duda alguna.

—"¡Tío!" –vociferó Tao, llamando su atención. —"¡Ven, haremos un muñeco de nieve!"

En ese momento recordó el famoso dicho…

'_Si no puedes vencerlos, úneteles'_

Y en este caso… no tenía mucho sentido negarse, sabiendo que terminaría haciéndolo. Más cuando podía ser controlado por un par de demonios, y una bruja que cada día se le volvía más enigmática e interesante.

—"Ya voy".

_Sólo úneteles y cállate_, se repitió.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

Sakura preparaba la cena, mientras escuchaba las risas de los chicos, y una que otra risita de Shaoran. Quizás en ese momento, su mente creía estar ahí, pero no podía evitar recordar los sucesos de ese día. Sí, muchos de ellos habían sido realmente hermosos. ¡Habían convencido a Shaoran de hacer un muñeco de nieve! Cuando lo había visto caminar hacia ellos no había podido creerlo. Y luego, haciéndose el reacio, siempre con su orgullo por delante, se negaba a hacer esa _estupidez_, según él, pero observó con gusto que se había dejado llevar y lo habían hecho como ella recordaba.

_Como una familia_…

Bueno, ella no era parte de esa familia; pero Tao y Koda sí, y el hecho de que su tío, quien no sabía nada de niños, y mucho menos de juegos, los hubiese ayudado a hacerlo, era un gran logro que tenía que ser conmemorado con la firma de ese bello muñeco sonriente que habían creado en el parque pingüino, justo al lado del enorme tobogán del pingüino.

Shaoran se veía tan… _adorable_. Su apariencia era la de un tío. Ni más, ni menos. No parecía un padre, pero sí un tío soltero que _no_ sabía nada de niños y estaba tratando de adecuarse a ellos. Cada vez que lo miraba –y se estaba dando cuenta que lo estaba observando demasiado –, sentía que ese Shaoran que un principio le había caído como una patada en el hígado se había ido para darle lugar a ese nuevo Shaoran que estaba aprendiendo un poco más sobre la vida… más allá de lo que seguramente, él sabría a la perfección. Y eso lo había notado desde el primer día, en el que había visto, en la habitación del joven chino, varias prendas femeninas de encaje, que dudaba mucho que _él _usara.

En su momento, no había dicho nada, porque le apenaba más a ella, de lo que –seguramente – podría llegar a abochornar a Shaoran. Él –y ponía las manos al fuego por aquello – iba a salirle con una de sus babosadas, y no deseaba combatir con algo que ni ella podía. Aunque ahora, él estaba respetándola un poco más que al principio; y se lo agradecía, porque en verdad quería llegar a ser su amiga. Si no fuera por Eriol, él estaría completamente solo, y lo lamentaba, porque se veía que no era alguien –del todo –malvado, sino un poco perdido.

Pero lo peor… por lo mismo que se mortificaba, repitiéndose a sí misma que era la mayor de las idiotas, era lo que le había dicho. O más bien, lo que había salido inconcientemente de sus labios. ¿Cómo pudo haberse dejado llevar de esa manera? O aún peor… ¿Cómo pudo comparar a Shaoran con… con _él_?

Sintió un conocido escalofrío en la espalda, al sólo recordar todo eso, y el ardor en sus ojos se intensificó, sabiendo muy bien que la cebolla que estaba cortando no tenía nada que ver en las reacciones que estaba teniendo su cuerpo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo?

No se entendía ella misma… y tampoco estaba segura de si quería entenderse, pero lo que sabía era que ya no deseaba sentirse así de… tonta e indefensa. Siempre lo había sido… o, seguramente, siempre había dado esa imagen. Y por esos motivos era que se había esforzado por ser alguien. No obstante, a pesar de todo, eso sólo era una fachada, y nadie lo sabía mejor que ella misma… pero… no quería… no quería volverse a sentir así… ya no…

—"¿Sakura?"

Dio un respingo involuntario, posando su mano a en su pecho. Volteó, encontrándose con la sonrisa burlona de siempre.

—"Casi me matas". –musitó, sin aliento. Él sonreía, pero al verla, esa sonrisa se borró, para dejar paso a un ceño pronunciadamente fruncido.

Sakura se extrañó ante eso, pero más la extrañó que él comenzara a acercarse a ella tanto… tanto como acostumbraba. Tanto que podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de ese hombre en su propio cuerpo. Un calor del que se estaba acostumbrando. Quiso dar un paso hacia atrás, pero como siempre, la mesada de frío mármol estaba para impedirle retroceder.

Shaoran levantó una de sus manos, acercándola a su mejilla. La joven castaña no pudo evitar que un leve rubor subiera a su rostro… Un momento, ¿se estaba sonrojando? ¿Por… por… _Shaoran_? ¡Eso no tenía sentido!

Cerró los ojos, al sentir la suave caricia de él. Sentía las manos del chico en sus mejillas, moviendo su dedo en una delicada caricia. Sus manos eran grandes y cálidas. Suaves y delicadas. ¿Por qué ahora se ponía a ver todas esas cosas…?

—"Estás llorando". –dijo, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos sorprendida, sintiéndose avergonzada. ¿Por qué demonios había cerrado los ojos? Se sintió estúpida, hasta que asimiló las palabras dichas por Shaoran.

¿Llorando?

Tocó su rostro, sintiendo la humedad de un delgado surco muy conocido para ella.

Se sintió tonta y pequeña… nuevamente. Sabía que eso siempre lo sentiría. Jamás podría ser una mujer segura; jamás podría mostrarse como lo que debería, simplemente, porque era una tonta. Alguien muy débil como para poder enfrentar ciertas cosas, aunque tratara de mostrarse fuerte.

Había cosas que nunca olvidaría.

—"E-Es la… cebolla". –dijo, controlando el temblor en su voz. El sentirlo tan cerca era otra de las cosas que la debilitaban… los hombres siempre la habían puesto nerviosa. Pero Shaoran nunca había logrado ese objetivo… hasta ahora. ¿Por qué? —"Es bastante fuerte. Siempre me pasó lo mismo, por eso era mi papá el que la pelaba y cortaba para mí".

Shaoran la miró suspicaz, tratando de encontrar algo más en esos esquivos ojos verdes. Era una extraña particularidad de esa chica, pero podía comunicarse con ella a través de sus ojos.

_Bien, Shaoran te estás volviendo loco_, pensó con ironía.

¿Desde cuándo había aprendido el _lenguaje ocular_?

Suspiró, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Vio que Sakura se dio la vuelta algo nerviosa. Sabía que algo le pasaba, aún no había podido dejar de pensar en lo que ella le había dicho esa tarde, pero es que él era alguien curioso. Quería saber. Y deseba que ella le dijera.

—"¿Y Koda y Tao?" –preguntó, Sakura, dispersando el silencio.

—"Viendo televisión". –replicó Shaoran. —"Encontraron algo mejor, y creo que yo quedaba de más en ese cuadro. Me sentía desplazado".

—"Pobre de ti. Te quitaron como calcetín viejo". –expuso ella con gracia. —"Pero no te preocupes, cuando les de hambre se acordarán de nosotros".

—"Supongo…" –murmuró con la mirada perdida en la espalda de la chica. Era extraño… pero las veces en las que podían hablar como dos personas realmente civilizadas siempre sucedían en la cocina. ¿Sería porque la excitación comenzaba por el estómago…? ¿O no era así el famoso dicho? No podía recordarlo exactamente, pero mientras lo pensaba no pudo evitar pasear sus ojos por todo el cuerpo de Sakura. Toda ella era una delicia para la vista –por ahora –aunque algo le decía que para el gusto sería igual de exquisita. Tenía un buen trasero… de eso no cabía dudas. Sacudió su cabeza, pasando una mano para alisar su rebelde cabellera, y la miró fijamente. Sakura desde atrás pudo sentir esa mirada. Una mirada penetrante que no todo el mundo era capaz de poseer. —"Oye Sakura, por lo de hoy…"

—"Auch…" –se quejó, metiendo su dedo en la boca.

—"¿Qué pasó?" –indagó Shaoran, acercándose por detrás, y volteándola en un fuerte, y a la vez suave ademán. Ella lo miró con ojos de cachorrito, y no supo muy bien por qué, pero esa expresión le causó un efecto extraño en el estómago. Podía reconocer la conocida excitación. Sus costumbres infantiles, y acciones tiernas lograban excitarlo, pero había algo más…

—"Me corté". –dijo haciendo un pequeño mohín, aún con su dedo en sus labios.

Shaoran se mordió el labio inferior.

_Control, control, control_, se repetía una y otra vez.

—"Espera un segundo". –ronroneó con voz ronca. ¡Justamente ahora tenían que comenzar a saltar sus hormonas!

Rebuscó entre los cajones de la cocina unas cosas, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Sakura lo miró curiosa, de un momento a otro, Shaoran se había puesto tenso.

—"No sabía que eras tan precavido". –comentó ella, viendo las banditas de curitas que tenía en la mano. —"Al parecer sí eres práctico".

—"Uno nunca sabe cuándo puede necesitarlas". –mencionó Shaoran, evitando la mano de Sakura cuando ella se disponía a tomar una de las curitas.

Ella lo miró con una ceja alzada, pero su expresión pasó a una de desconcierto cuando Shaoran tomó su mano, y dirigió el dedo a su boca, dándole pequeños masajes con la lengua. No despegó ni un segundo sus ojos miel de las delicadas facciones de la castaña. La miraba con el brillo felino impregnado en sus abrasadores ojos de fuego. Sabía que a las mujeres aquello las volvía locas, pero en esta chica lo único que podía ver era un evidente sonrojo y el desconcierto de sus actos. Bien, ella no sabía nada de seducción. Ciertamente tenía mucha curiosidad en saber cómo habrían sido sus otras _experiencias sexuales_. ¿Acaso había alguien mejor que él para seducir?

Nah, eso era imposible.

—"¿Q-Qué haces?" –Sakura sentía como el calor comenzaba a subir a su rostro. La pregunta había sido estúpida. Lo sabía. Pero no podía hacer nada más cuando su cerebro estaba completamente bloqueado por sentir la humedad de la lengua de Shaoran en su dedo, de una forma que jamás se imaginó que podría ser, incluso, agradable, sin rebasar lo vulgar. Volvió a sentir ese vértigo en el estómago debido a esa mirada penetrante. Dios… él _sabía_ cómo mirar.

—"Sólo tratando de que se te valla el dolor". –contestó, separando la mano de ella que parecía inmóvil. Sonrió, sin mostrar su postura arrogante, sintiendo que estaba demasiado nerviosa como para querer apartarlo. —"¿Ya está mejor?"

Sakura abrió la boca un par de veces sin que el habla pudiera salirle. ¿Qué le pasaba? No podía entenderse, pero se sentía aún más idiota. Tomó un poco de aire, desviando su mirada para darse valor.

—"S-Sí…" –replicó, algo temblorosa. Shaoran estaba tomándose demasiadas libertades por parecer su amigo… ¿O era que para él la amistad era así? ¿Sería siempre así? No podía saberlo, porque nunca había tenido un amigo hombre… pero de todos modos, le seguía resultando extraño.

El castaño la miró con intensidad. Dios… como deseaba a esa mujer.

Se separó un poco de ella, para darle libertad, contentándose con que ya la había torturado bastante con ese día. Al menos, la había puesto nerviosa, y eso –en esos momentos – significaba más que mil victorias para él.

—"Debes estar más atenta, Sakura".

—"Lo sé". –dijo, largando una risita nerviosa. De acuerdo, el premio a la chica más tonta que quiere aparentar tranquilidad cuando apenas puede mantenerse en pie por el temblor de sus piernas. —"Es que, como te dije, la cebolla no es mi fuerte. Me hace picar mucho los ojos".

—"¿Quieres que acabe por ti?" –sin notarlo, él estaba siendo amable. Quizás era porque ella le ayudaría con sus sobrinos… tenía que devolverle el favor de alguna forma, ¿no?

—"Ehh… no, no, ya está bien. Terminé. Era sólo la última parte".

Shaoran la vio más nerviosa de lo normal. ¿Qué ahora? Él ni siquiera la estaba tocando, ni estaba cerca.

—"Sakura, ¿en serio estás bie…?"

—"¡Tío!" –se escuchó desde la sala, interrumpiéndolo.

Suspiró, cansado de siempre ser obstaculizado. Mientras que Sakura no podía hacer más que agradecer a los cielos. No quería que él comenzara a preguntarle cosas que ella no quería, ni pensaba recordar. Ni mucho menos, contarle.

—"¿Qué?" –preguntó el castaño.

—"Ven, ven. Tienes que ver esto".

Sakura sonrió.

—"Anda, Shaoran. En un rato estará".

—"De acuerdo". –susurró en un suspiro.

_Un alivio… realmente un alivio_, pensó Sakura, al tiempo que lo veía marcharse a través de la puerta de la cocina.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

—"No, así no. Para el otro lado". –indicó Shaoran.

Koda se movió hacia un costado de él, mientras Tao los miraba con los ojos grandes para no perderse ni un solo detalle.

—"¿Así?" –preguntó el niño de nueve años, poniéndose en pose de ataque.

—"Muy bien". –asintió el castaño con una sonrisa orgullosa. —"Ahora, golpea".

Koda sintió, y comenzó a lanzar golpes contra su tío, quien los esquivaba fácilmente. Frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que estaba siendo muy lento, y luego de parar un segundo a meditar, se lanzó con más fuerza, poniendo todo en esos ataques. Quería demostrarle a su tío lo fuerte que podría llegar a ser. Quería demostrarle a ese ser que tanto admiraba que los entrenamientos estaban dando resultados, y que sería fuerte. que algún día podría llegar a ser tan grandioso como sólo su gran ídolo Shaoran Li lo era.

Shaoran esquivaba los ataques de su sobrino, con facilidad, pero se asombraba de la rapidez que estaba alcanzando. Recordaba que cuando era niño, le había costado bastante controlar algunas técnicas, pero Koda ya las manejaba, y muy bien. Seguramente, su hermana y su cuñado deberían sentirse muy orgullosos de él, como en ese mismo momento, él lo estaba.

También sabía que Tao realizaba los mismos entrenamientos, pero de un niño de su edad, pero a diferencia de su hermano, a él parecía no importarle llegar a ser el más fuerte, sino que sólo quería aprender. Eso era bueno. No le gustaba competir, sin embargo, un líder debía tener ambiciones, y –por el momento –, el pequeño Tao Fa carecía de ellas. Aunque podría tenerlas en un futuro.

—"Ya está la cena". –la dulce voz de Sakura, retumbó en toda la sala, mientras ella se acercaba.

En ese momento de distracción, Shaoran no pudo esquivar a Koda, cayendo ambos al suelo. Se miraron por unos segundos, enfrentando sus ojos de fuego, unos con destellos cobrizos, y otros con destellos chocolates.

—"¿Qué pasa aquí?" –preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa, viendo la divertida situación.

Tanto Shaoran como Koda estallaron en carcajadas, mientras los otros dos presentes se miraban confundidos entre sí. Vio como Tao se encogía de hombros, al tiempo que fijaba su mirada en esos dos que se encontraban tirados en el suelo. Agradecía, por el bien del lavarropas, que antes se hubiera encargado de limpiarlo. Teniendo niños en casa, los percances pasaban casi siempre.

Pudo ver que Shaoran aún reía, y se le formaban esos lindos hoyuelos en las mejillas. Se veía bien. Estaba riendo con su sobrino. Ambos tirados en el suelo, disfrutando del momento.

Shaoran se veía como nunca antes lo había visto. Tan relajado. Tan divertido. Tan atractivo y sexy.

¿Atractivo y sexy?

Oh, Dios.

Bueno, no podía negar que era muy atractivo, no por nada cada vez que estaban en público, todas las miradas femeninas se clavaban en él, pero… ¿sexy?

¿Desde cuándo ella consideraba a alguien… sexy?

Se notaba que estaba cansada. Claro, estaba muy cansada. Había sido un largo día con muchas cosas que hacer. Su mente ya no podía soportar más información… eso había sido demasiado para un día; y más aún los _recuerdos_.

Sacudió su cabeza… No. Ya no más.

Volvió sus ojos verdes a los niños que se encontraban ahí. Sí, a esos tres niños, porque Shaoran en esos momentos era uno de ellos, y sonrió.

Sonrió, sabiendo que diversión era lo que menos faltaba en ese lugar.

Sonrió, sabiendo que a partir de ese momento las cosas para ella _podrían_ cambiar.

Sonrió, aún muy a pesar de tener miedo, porque lo que podría suceder, estaría fuera de sus planes en ese mes.

_Sonrió, simplemente, porque en ese momento deseaba sonreír…_

… _compartiendo una felicidad que podría ser, o no la suya_.

_**

* * *

****Notas de la (casi zombie) autora: **_

¡Hola! xD bueno, creo que el título lo dice todo xD ¡tengo sueño! Bueno, no me quejo, yo tengo la culpa si no duermo, nadie me anda apuntando con un cucharón de madera para que no lo haga O-O' jeje xD

¡¡Hola!! ¿Cómo están? (Saludo principal xD) jaja. Espero que bien n.n yo estoy contenta (si a alguien le interesa, aunque creo que se notó) Espero que les haya gustado la entrega del capítulo. ¡Ah! Antes de olvidarme, por si a alguien (que es chusma, xD como yo) le interesa, bueno, creo (remárquese el _creo_) que el problema con el profesor se arregló. ¡Muchas gracias por sus ánimos, porras y –algunos no dichos – saludos de pésame! xD jeje. Al final, un grupito de los estudiantes (incluida, claro está) fuimos a quejarnos a la rectoría de la U. _Supuestamente_, sólo era para que cambiara el régimen de enseñanza, xD porque dando muchísima tarea sólo por la _abstinencia_, no era algo muy profesional, aunque claro, la verdad –aunque nunca le deseé el mal a nadie –deseaba que cambiaran de profe porque las clases eran… ¿alguna ves vieron a una cucaracha dada vuelta, moviendo las patitas para tratar de levantarse? Bueno, sus clases son aún más tediosas que eso xD pero en fin… la cosa va en vías de _arreglación_ jajaja.

Bien, comentando un poco el capítulo, ¡Ahí los sobrinos de Shao! OwO ayy, yo los quiero, más que nada porque se parecen a unos primos míos xD aunque a veces me da ganas de darles unos cuantos golpes. Como ven, Shaoran está más perdido que un topo en la ciudad, y Sakura no hace más que tratar de ayudarlo, al mismo tiempo que trata de controlar algunas cosas que comienzan a resurgir en ella cuanto más va tomando partido en la vida de Shaoran. No entiende muchas cosas, y a veces se siente inferior, e irremediablemente tonta –bueno, cuando tenemos el autoestima baja, podemos sentirnos así –y Shaoran con su abstinencia (otro xD) está comenzando a imaginarse cosas, o eso cree él.

Como ahora estoy con varias cosas xD estoy con historias nuevas, y más que nada con un One-shot (del cual puse el summary, y la explicación en mi perfil, por su gustan ver) no pude responder a sus comentarios. Pero como ya dije les agradezco de corazón a cada uno el que se toma el tiempito para hacérmelo llegar y en fin… ¡muchas gracias a todos!

La verdad es que estoy haciendo, o tratando de adelantar varias historias a la vez, lo curioso es que todas son nuevas xD y son las que están en mi perfil, y que saldrán a un futuro. Como les mencioné, quiero tratar de terminar ese one shot (algo larguito) para mi cumpleaños OwO xD sería una especie de regalo personal jeje y más que nada porque lo tengo en la cabeza desde hace muchísimo tiempo, pero bueno…

Sin más, me despido hasta la próxima actualización n.n y como estoy contenta, les dejo un regalito…

_La pregunta quedó resonando una y otra vez en su mente._

_No supo por qué, pero en esos instantes no podía responderla._

_Les sonrió, acariciando las mejillas de los niños que la miraban expectantes. Ellos seguramente habían estado esperando que su tío sentara cabeza para verlo, finalmente feliz, porque dudaba que llevando una vida alocada como la que tenía, lo fuera realmente._

—"_¿Saben?" –preguntó, a lo que los niños negaron con la cabeza. —"A veces hay que conformarse con pocas cosas en la vida. Pero lo más importante es ser feliz"._

…

En ese momento no había podido darles una respuesta, porque una negativa era romper las ilusiones de los niños, pero una afirmación significaría una mentira. Eso era de lo que quería convencerse, sin embargo, ahora sabía que esas no eran más que mentiras sin sentido que ella misma se había forjado en su cabeza para… _protegerse_.

…

Aunque en el fondo, sabía que era verdad.

Una verdad que aún no terminaba de creer.

…

Jejeje, de nuevo… ¡muchas gracias! Y (¡ayy! Estoy contenta xD) espero que me dejen sus comentarios.

¡Besos!

¡Nos vemos! **:D**


	9. Para formar una Familia

**Apostando al Amor**

**Capítulo 9**

"_**Para formar una familia"**_

_Jueves 11 de Diciembre_.

Shaoran bufó, apartándose un mechón de cabello de su rostro mientras veía al idiota de su amigo, acercarse con esa sonrisa de '_envídiame, soy el hombre más feliz y activo del mundo'_. Cómo lo odiaba cuando sentía que tenía la razón en todo eso. Cómo lo odiaba.

—"¿Y qué me dices? ¿Preparado para formar una familia numerosa?"

—"Sigue soñando, Eriol". –respondió con una sonrisa desbordante de sarcasmo.

El moreno lo miró con una expresión que él no pudo descifrar, y se encogió de hombros.

—"Como digas, mi pequeño aprendiz. Aunque, ¿sabías que los sueños se hacen realidad?"

De lo que fue conciente Eriol, fue del cenicero que voló por los aires, dispuesto a dar en su cabeza, pero gracias a sus buenos reflejos y milagrosos movimientos, fue capaz de esquivarlo. Aún no sabía por qué Shaoran tenía un cenicero en su despacho si jamás había fumado. Bien, algo por hacer, quitar del escritorio de su loco y enojón amigo todo objeto peligroso.

—"Cállate, Eriol". –masculló, volviendo a sus labores, antes de salir del trabajo.

—"¡Eh! ¿Con la pata izquierda, no?" –dijo, hincándose para prevenir cualquier ataque de Shaoran, pero éste nunca llegó.

Se levantó del suelo, arreglando su traje en el transcurso, y se sentó en la silla que estaba en frente de la de su amigo. A pesar de encontrarlo con su típico humor de mala muerte, su expresión era relajada, e incluso… feliz. No, quizás decir feliz era demasiado, pero estaba contento, y se alegraba por eso.

—"¿Cómo van los sobrinos?" –preguntó, ojeando los contratos que leía Shaoran.

—"Bien". –respondió. —"Tranquilos. Sakura es una gran ayuda".

—"A Sakura siempre le han gustado los niños. Tomoyo me comentó que se vería _kawaii_ siendo madre, y en especial… _esposa_".

—"Puede ser".

El tono monótono de Shaoran no satisfago su curiosidad. Le estaba hablando como un autómata sin demostrar lo que decía con sus facciones, y eso no era precisamente lo que buscaba. Demonios, quería ver algo favorable en ese castaño cabeza dura, pero no veía el cambio que tanto él como su novia buscaban. O, al menos, no veía el cambio en el exterior.

—"Seguramente, Sakura se lleva muy bien con ellos". –comentó, aparentando desinterés. —"Es más que sabido que su futuro esposo será muy afortunado. Tendrá una esposa fiel, hermosa y muy buena cocinera, por lo que tú me comentaste y por lo que Tomoyito me dijo".

—"Puede ser".

Los nervios de Eriol se estaban saliendo de su flujo natural. ¿Acaso ese día era el de _'puede ser'_? ¿Por qué demonios Shaoran se estaba comportando tan tranquilo y desinteresado? ¿Sakura no le importaba ni un poco?

Muy contrario a lo que el joven de ojos azules creía, Shaoran reprimía el deseo de hacerle tragar esos lentes de botella a ese cuatro ojos al que llamaba amigo. A él le importaba un cuerno qué tan buena podría ser Sakura por esposa, o qué tan afortunado sería el idiota que pudiera conquistarla. No le importaba porque ella no le interesaba como algo más que una conocida hermosa a la que deseaba. El deseo no era amor. Y jamás podría convertirse en eso, ¿verdad? Además de que él no creía en ese sentimiento que sólo era para idiotas.

El amor era sinónimo de estupidez, de ceguera… de… de…

En fin, el amor era de idiotas y ahí se quedaría el tema.

—"Shaoran, ¿qué piensas de Sakura?"

No pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante la pregunta, ¿cuánto más seguiría psicopateándolo Eriol? ¿Y a dónde quería llegar?

Se levantó rápidamente de su escritorio y tomó el saco, dispuesto a salir.

—"Sakura es buena, mm… dulce, cocina bien, limpia bien…" –se quedó pensando un segundo, sosteniendo la puerta, mientras Eriol trataba de asimilar todo lo que su amigo le decía tan apresurado. —"… es buena con niños. Se ve sincera… en fin, por ahora creo que nada más. Hasta luego, _dominado_".

Y sin más salió dejando a Eriol con una sonrisa en sus labios. Shaoran podía ocultar mucho de lo que sentía, pero quizás las cosas sí estaban dando resultado.

Realmente esperaba que sí.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

—"¡Derecha, Sakura!"

—"¡No, no! ¡Izquierda!"

—"Idiota, ¿no ves que es derecha?"

—"Claro que no, ñoño. ¡Es izquierda!"

—"¿P-Pueden ponerse de acuerdo?" –preguntó ella, temerosa de pisar mal, y darse de lleno el rostro con el suelo.

Sakura caminaba de un lado para otro, con una soga en su mano, y los ojos vendados. Esos niños la podían, no era capaz de negarse a nada cuando le pedían las cosas con esos ojitos de cachorritos mojados, y siempre lograban embaucarla. Eran unos demonios, de eso estaba segura.

La habían convencido de jugar a ponerle la cola al burro –o lo que ella había sugerido –, pero daba la casualidad que en el departamento de Shaoran no había ningún juego para niños, motivo por el cual, tuvo que construirlo de manera casera. Una soga vieja para la cola… y el tablero con el burro… bueno, eso era demasiado humillante como para recordarlo.

Sintió ganas de reír, al rememorar esos instantes. Como no habían encontrado nada que se le pareciera a un burro, ella misma se había encargado de pintarlo. Y fue entonces cuando conmemoró que era muy, -demasiado – mala para la pintura y todo lo que tuviera que ver con la estética. Era por eso que siempre le pedía ayuda a Tomoyo cada vez que en la universidad le encargaban hacer alguna especie de _obra de arte_, porque lo que Sakura hacía, era un insulto para cualquier artista. Literalmente.

—"Sakura, derecha. Derecha". –escuchó la voz de Tao. Y se preguntó, por qué era ella la que había llegado a ese estado.

—"¿D-Derecha?" –cuestionó con temor. Ya había tropezado más veces de las que podía contar, y si no caía, era sólo de milagro.

—"No, te digo que es izquierda". –refutó Koda.

Ella se quedó quieta unos instantes, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Era indudable que si esos dos se ponían de guías de algo, lamentablemente, morirían de hambre. Se movió hacia un lado, chocando con la mesa de la sala. Bien, otro golpe no le haría más daño del que ya le habían hecho todos los demás. Aún no sabía qué era lo que hacía con los ojos vendados, pero no deseaba defraudar a esos pequeños. Parecían divertirse mucho, y jamás habían jugado a ese juego, ni escuchado de él, por eso quería mostrarle más cosas. Ellos seguramente tendrían una vida demasiado acelerada, al ser hijos de importantes empresarios, como la vida de Shaoran, por lo poco que él le había contado. Era una lástima que fuera así, pero ella se encargaría de hacerlos disfrutar mientras estuvieran ahí. De eso no cabía duda.

—"¡Sakura, cuidado con…!"

En ese momento, lo único que la joven pudo escuchar fue el grito de Tao, y luego se sintió tropezar, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, mientras esperaba el fuerte impacto con el suelo… con la particularidad de que nunca llegó; y en cambio, se sintió rodeada por un par de fuertes brazos. Unos brazos cálidos… unos brazos que conocía.

Se quitó rápidamente la venda, y sus ojos esmeraldas se encontraron con un par de ojos ámbar que la miraban divertidos por la situación. Sakura se miró a sí misma, una de sus manos estaba sobre el fuerte pecho de Shaoran. Podía sentir sus formas aún por encima del grueso polar negro y el traje de oficina. Su pecho era duro… oh, dios, muy duro.

Uno de los brazos del castaño rodeaba su cintura en un agarre suave y firme, mientras que con su otra mano sostenía una de las manos de la chica.

Sakura se sonrojó violentamente, al darse cuenta de la posición. ¡Estaban casi en una colocación para besarse! Se separó torpemente de él, pero no contó con que Shaoran reforzara el agarre de su cintura, y le regalara una radiante sonrisa. Demonios… esa maldita sonrisa arrogante cada día se volvía más efectiva, sin embargo, Sakura sabía controlarse y no le daría el gusto de sonrojarse o ponerse nerviosa ante ella.

_Quizás porque ya parecía un tomate, y las piernas le temblaban como gelatina_.

—"¿Qué hacían?" –preguntó el castaño, inclinándose a Sakura y besando su mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios, al tiempo que se separaba de ella para saludar a sus sobrinos.

Sakura se quedó estática. Se tocó, inconcientemente, la mejilla con una de sus manos. _¿Por qué lo hacía?_, se preguntó. Hacía días que Shaoran había comenzado con esos _extraños saludos_. Bueno, no tenían nada de malo… era un beso en la mejilla. Un endemoniadamente _tentador_ beso en la mejilla.

¿Tentador?

Se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de controlar los pensamientos que asaltaban su mente, tratando de concentrarse –al menos – en el dolor masoquista que ella misma se provocaba. ¿Por qué Shaoran se estaba comportando así?, esa pregunta llevaba haciéndosela toda la semana, desde que él se portaba un tanto… _cariñoso_ con ella. Bien, siempre había tratado de acercársele, y todo eso sólo para ponerla nerviosa pero… pero todas esas veces…

—"¿En serio?" –indagó Shaoran, mirándola atentamente.

Sakura parpadeó confundida, y fijó su mirada en la miel de él.

—"¿Eh?"

Shaoran sonrió, satisfecho de haberla dejado en el estado en el que estaba. Quizás no había sido él, pero quería jactarse de haber podido poner nerviosa a la chica que no caía bajo sus encantos.

—"Me dijeron que estaban jugando". –aclaró. —"¿A qué jugaban? Porque supongo que este juego tiene doble riesgo". –bromeó, mientras a la castaña se le subían los colores al rostro.

Ella, sin decir una palabra, señaló la pared del living, mostrándole el dibujo del burro que había confeccionado para los chicos.

El joven de ojos ámbar, lo miró con una ceja alzada sin poder descifrar del todo bien lo que representaba ese garabato hecho en un trozo de madera. Tendría que recomendarle a su hermana que le pagara un curso de dibujo y diseño a sus sobrinos, porque esa _cosa_ dejaba mucho que desear.

—"¿Quién hizo esa rata deforme?" –la pregunta apenas pudo salir de sus labios, sin dejar salir una carcajada de por medio. No podía creer que en toda la mañana hayan estado dibujando _eso_.

Koda y Tao miraron a Sakura al borde de la risa. Su tío estaba metiendo la pata hasta el fondo. La chica de ojos verdes levantó una ceja, ofendida. ¿Qué tenía de malo su dibujo? De acuerdo, no estaba tan lindo… pero, ¿rata?

¿¡Que no veía que era un _burro_!?

—"Tío, en realidad eso lo hizo…"

—"Dios… creo que a su madre le daría un ataque al ver esto". –dijo Shaoran, interrumpiendo a Koda. —"Ella que es tan… _fashion_. Sí, creo que le daría un ataque nervioso".

Sakura carraspeó, llamando la atención de los presentes. Tao sólo sonreía divertido, mientras Shaoran seguía mofándose de _su_ vergonzoso dibujo, y Koda mantenía una sonrisita nerviosa, tratando de explicarle a su tío lo que realmente pasaba ahí.

Lástima que ya era tarde.

—"¿No te gusta _mi_ dibujo, Shaoran?"

—"Demonios, es horrible. Increíble que…" –él paró de repente, mirándola con los ojos abiertos. —"¿Tú dibujaste _esto_?"

—"Sí". –masculló, haciendo una mueca de enfado que lo hizo reír.

—"No puedo creerlo". –expresó, conteniendo la risa. —"Por favor, trabajas en una empresa de diseño y modas y… ¡Dios! Esa rata es lo más deforme que he visto en mi vida".

—"No es una rata. Es un burro". –corrigió Sakura, cruzándose de brazos. Demasiado estaba soportando ya como para que él continuara insultando su… _obra de arte_. ¿Qué? ella misma lo reconocía, pero era muy diferente a que se lo dijeran tan abiertamente. A veces la verdad dolía. Pero es que shaoran tenía una forma tan… poco convencional de burlarse de las cosas que la sorprendía.

—"De acuerdo… está hermoso. En serio". –dijo él con una sonrisa arrogante que ocultaba la gracia que le daban cada una de las expresiones que adoptaba el rostro de la castaña. Esa chica se le hacía cada vez más interesante. No recordaba divertirse tanto todos los días, a menos que fuera en… un dormitorio. Sus sobrinos, con la combinación de la chica de la limpieza, estaban colmando sus días con la diversión que no recordaba haber tenido… nunca, quizás. Y también representaban un importante estímulo para quitarse toda la tensión que el trabajo en la empresa estaba ocasionándole. Los días se estaban volviendo fatales. Gente corriendo de un lado para otro, Eriol llevándole catálogos de comidas y decoraciones para que escogiera entre los mejores, sin mencionar sus estúpidas charlas de lo agradable que sería tener una familia; la prensa que no se cansaba de hacerle reportaje tras otro, y más aún con el problema de su cuñado. Todo eso era un cúmulo de cosas que estaban agotándolo de sobremanera, y al no tener ninguna especie de relajamiento para quitarse la tensión, sus sobrinos representaban esa fuente de distensión.

—"Para la próxima, dilo más creíble". –refunfuñó ella, haciendo un mohín.

Koda rió divertido. Le gustaba ver a su tío y a Sakura juntos. No recordaba demasiado bien las cosas, pero la última vez que había visto a Shaoran, cuando tenía la edad de su hermano pequeño, recordaba que nunca estaba acompañado como todo adulto, con una mujer. Los mayores siempre tenían a un acompañante, él no entendía esa necesidad por sentir que alguien estaba contigo, como le había explicado su madre, pero su tío rompía con los esquemas de familia que se había imaginado.

Feimei Li era una mujer por sobre todas las cosas muy romántica, que le inculcaba esas ideas a sus hijos. Pero Koda sabía muy bien que su tío no era así, y por lo que sabía, también tenía el conocimiento de que era un mujeriego. Al principio no lo había entendido, pero una vez, mirando la televisión, los medios de prensa lo habían mencionado y supo que Shaoran podría tenerlo todo, menos una familia; y a pesar de su corta edad, deseaba ayudarlo. Mucho más ahora que había conocido a Sakura, y lo que ella les había contado de una especie de apuesta… Quizás el destino tenía mucho que ver.

El destino no son tus acciones, simplemente es lo inevitable, le había dicho una vez su madre. Aunque aún no comprendía lo que eso significaba –porque los adultos eran increíblemente complicados –, sólo sabía que ya tenía a su prototipo de tía.

Y esa no era otra más que Sakura Kinomoto.

—"Sakura tiene razón, tío". –apoyó Tao. —"Ella nos enseñó a jugar a ponerle la cola al burro, y bueno… mm, creo que sería lo mismo con una rata, ¿no?" –preguntó, volteándose a Sakura, quien asintió con la cabeza. —"Pero de todos modos está bonito".

—"Yo no dije lo contrario". –murmuró Shaoran, divertido, encogiéndose de hombros.

—"Dijiste que era deforme". –espetó Sakura con una ceja alzada. ¡Hey! Ella no era tonta como para no saber que ahora trataba de arreglarla, aunque eso sonara infantil, ella quería una disculpa por parte de él. Sabía que era un juego, pero le gustaba jugarlo. Era algo extraño lo que se había formado entre ellos, sin embargo, no dejaba de ser divertido; y por sobre todas las cosas, diferente para ella.

—"Sí". –afirmó el castaño con una sonrisa socarrona. —"Eso dije. No te lo negaré, pero digo, ¿Que los artistas no dibujan abstracto? Esto podría ser una obra de arte, y tú aún no te das cuenta".

Sakura supo por el tono de sus palabras que estaba burlándose de ella. Lo miró, entrecerrando sus ojos, mientras él sólo quería escapar para dejar salir el aire que estaba reteniendo en sus pulmones, por retener las carcajadas. De acuerdo, había metido la pata, ¿y qué? ahora trataba de arreglarlo, además de que no sabía que decir la verdad era algo tan malo. Aunque verla con ese supuesto enfado, y los brazos cruzados en su pecho, con sus ojos verdes clavados en él, y esa fina ceja alzada, la hacían ver endemoniadamente atractiva.

—"Es más…" –agregó él, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de oficina. Sakura en ese instante notó lo bien que esa actitud relajada podía verse en él. —"Yo mismo te la compro". –dijo, haciendo que ella lo mirara confundida. ¿Qué había dicho…? —"¿Cuánto quieres? ¿Un millón, está bien? ¿Quizás dos?"

Koda rió, junto con Shaoran, mientras Tao los miraba sin entender. ¿Estaban locos o qué? siempre que su tío decía algo extraño, Koda y él se largaban a reír, y sinceramente, no podía entenderlos. ¿Por qué se reían?

Miró a Sakura con la interrogante pintada en el rostro, y ella le regaló una sonrisa, sacudiendo negativamente su cabeza.

—"¿Sabes, Tao?" –inquirió ella, acercándose a él, mientras los otros dos se descostillaban de la risa.

—"¿Qué?" –preguntó, mirándola atentamente. Sakura se parecía a su mamá. No físicamente, porque eran muy diferentes, pero se parecía a ella, en el sentido de siempre saber qué decir o hacer… además de siempre estar con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro. Tal vez, Koda tenía razón, y ella sería lo mejor para su tío.

—"Cuando los locos actúan extraño, hay que dejarlos, porque sino puedes contagiarte, ¿entiendes?"

Él sonrió, asintiendo.

—"Síp, entiendo. Entonces no tengo que acercarme ni a mi hermano, ni al tío, mientras se comporten como locos, ¿no?"

—"Exacto, pequeño". –sonrió la castaña, desordenando los sedosos cabellos castaños. A veces se preguntaba si los oscuros y rebeldes cabellos de Shaoran serían tan suaves como aparentaban. Sus sobrinos se parecían tanto a él… Seguramente su hermana también sería parecida. Ella debería ser muy hermosa si es que mantenía unos rasgos afines a los de él, y…

Se sonrojó violentamente, al darse cuenta del curso que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué últimamente le sucedía lo mismo? Estaba dejando volar demasiado su imaginación… ¡pero es que esos niños eran tan monos! Eran tan parecidos a Shaoran en la fotografía de niño que…

Suspiró, sabiendo que ya era demasiado. _Detente_, se dijo a sí misma, tratando de controlar un poco sus alocados y deliberados pensamientos. ¿Desde cuándo pensaba tanto? Quizás desde que esas estupideces habían salido de su boca aquel día que habían ido al parque. Con esos recuerdos, también volvieron a ella su inseguridad… y el miedo. Recordó un miedo que creía haber superado, pero como todo en ella, _nunca podría dejar el pasado atrás_.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre tendría que ser así?

El sonido del teléfono logro hacerla volver de sus pensamientos. Aparentemente habría estado un largo rato con expresión imperturbable porque Tao la miraba curioso, casi con temor a despertarla de su ensoñación. ¿Tan sumida estaría?

Se dirigió hacia la mesita de cristal en la que se encontraba el teléfono, notando que esos dos, sobrino mayor, y tío infantil, seguían con una charla de la que tanto ella como Tao estaban excluidos. Negó con la cabeza suavemente, y atendió el teléfono que no dejaba de sonar. El escuchar la voz del otro lado de la línea le heló la sangre; y nuevamente se preguntó, ¿por qué a ella?

…

Shaoran conversaba animadamente con su sobrino. Ese niño era inteligente y perspicaz cuando quería. Sabía bastantes técnicas de artes marciales que él recién había aprendido cuando era un adolescente. Era increíble hasta cierto punto, y se sentía orgulloso de él. Ese chico sería todo un don Juan, como él. El mejor.

No supo el motivo, pero pensar que sería como él no le causó la satisfacción que debería haberle causado. Sabía que su hermana no podría soportar que uno de sus hijos levara una vida tan libertina como la suya, pero además de lo que le gustara o no a su hermana, él mismo no se sintió bien con lo que estaba imaginando. Le encantaba su vida, no tenía compromisos, era completamente soltero; podía hacer lo que quería, cuando quería, sin darle explicación alguna a alguien, sin embargo, eso no era algo bueno para su sobrino.

Pasó una mano por sus cabellos, y miró a sus alrededores, vio a Tao, entreteniéndose con unos autos de juguete que antes le había regalado. Buscó con la mirada a Sakura, y la vio en uno de los rincones de la sala, cerca del balcón, con una extraña expresión en el rostro… como si estuviera desesperada. Al verla más atentamente, notó que estaba hablando por teléfono, mordiéndose a cada instante su labio inferior.

Era irremediablemente adorable cuando hacía eso.

Se acercó, muy lentamente a ella, y pudo escuchar parte de la conversación que mantenía. Por el tono que estaba utilizando, trataba de no gritar, pero se notaba con los hombros tensos, y las manos temblorosas. ¿Tan malo era lo que estaba pasando?

Y otro punto… ese era _su_ teléfono. Nadie tendría que llamar a _su_ chica ahí.

—"Lo que pasa es que… sí, sí, claro que entiendo". –la voz cansada de ella le indicó que la conversación no era demasiado amena. Los gritos del hombre que se encontraba del otro lado de la línea lograban llegar a sus propios oídos. Frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de lo que había pensado… _un hombre_. Claro, la voz gruesa que podía escucharse era la de un hombre… y Sakura lo conocía. ¿Quién demonios le había dado _su_ número telefónico? —"Ya no soy una niña para que me estés diciendo estas cosas, Touya…" –bien, ahora al menos sabía su nombre. Touya… Touya… Eriol no le había mencionado que Sakura tuviera una relación con nadie. ¿Quién rayos era ese tipo? ¿Y por qué mierda a _él _le importaba si ella estaba en una relación o no? jamás se había fijado si las mujeres tenían novio, amante, esposo… o lo que fuera; siempre las había tomado y luego… _adiós, no sé quién eres_. ¿Por qué ahora debería de importarle? —"Touya… Touya… ¡Touya! ¿¡Puedes callarte por un segundo!?"

Shaoran frunció el ceño contrariado. Demonios, ¿quién era el tipo para gritarle de esa manera a Sakura?

—"Mira, entiendo tu punto". –continuó ella, más calmada. Se notaba que trataba de respirar tranquila para no salir de sus casillas más de la cuenta. Cosa que no le estaba resultando del todo bien. —"Pero entiéndeme tú a mí, por favor; no es nada del otro mundo, ¿sí? Somos… amigos, sí, amigos, nada más que eso. Y ahora estoy cuidando a dos niños". –Sakura suspiró, cansada, ¿por qué su hermano tenía que ser tan cabezotas? —"¡Claro que estoy de acuerdo, Touya! ¿Por qué siempre te metes en mi vida?"

Shaoran observó con atención el cambio en las facciones de Sakura. Ella sin duda alguna era hermosa. No sólo su cuerpo había sido labrado por los mismos ángeles, sino también su rostro. Siempre con ese aire ingenuo y despistado. Una característica que la hacía irresistible para los hombres, y en él había dado resultados desde el principio. Y seguramente en ese _Touya_, también. Pero a pesar de todo, ella no parecía demasiado a gusto con la llamada. Su ceño estaba fruncido, y luego pasó a una expresión taciturna que al castaño no le gustó para nada, ¿qué mierda le estaría diciendo ese condenado tipo del demonio?

—"Sé eso, hermano". –suspiró, pasándose una mano por el rostro, y volteándose hacia el gran ventanal, en una posición que Shaoran no pudo ver; ni mucho menos notar el tono vacilante de su voz. En lo único que él había centrado su atención había sido en esa palabra… _hermano… hermano_.

¡Ese hombre era su hermano! No tendría de qué preocuparse, o quizás sí, porque parecía discutirle el que ella estuviese en ese lugar. Ah no, a su chica no iban a quitarla de ahí hasta que hubiera cumplido con lo que debía. Eso sí que no.

Sacudió la cabeza, dispuesto a acercarse a ella. No sabía por qué, pero sentía la enorme necesidad de acercarse para brindarle… ¿apoyo? Bueno, no sabía bien si era apoyo lo que deseaba brindarle, pero lo que sí quería era que ese tipo dejara de vociferar en su teléfono y que dejara tranquila a Sakura.

_Porque ella era de él_.

—"No soy una niña". –la firme voz de la joven de orbes esmeraldas volvió a llamar su atención. —"No me importa, hermano. Si tengo o no una relación con Shaoran es _mi_ problema. _Mis_ asuntos, ¿entiendes?... ¡No, nadie tiene que ver en todo esto! ¿¡Qué si llamo a Shaoran por su nombre!?... ¡Es su nombre, hermano! ¿Cómo quieres que lo llame?"

El joven castaño encrespó los puños, reprimiendo el impulso de dirigirse a ella, y arrebatarle el tubo del teléfono para mandar a ese tipo a… freír espárragos. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que Sakura deseaba quedarse con él? ¿Tan ciego o sordo estaba? Dios, ¿cómo no estarlo si apenas podían escucharse los argumentos de ella por sobre los de él?

—"Ya basta, Touya, cuando puedas mantener una conversación civilizada, llámame, pero no, mientras tanto. Salúdame a papá". –y colgó el teléfono con un movimiento brusco, presionando el botón rojo con más fuerza de la que debería. ¿Por qué Touya tenía que ser tan… celoso y sobreprotector? Así nunca podría salir adelante sola. Desde que _aquello_ había sucedido, había querido hacer cosas por sí misma, sin embargo con Touya siempre encima, nunca había podido. Su padre sí respetaba su espacio, pero su testarudo hermano parecía no entender sus necesidades de superación personal. La familia era importante, claro que sí. Sin ellos, no habría podido entender que todo había sido un error, y sin ellos no podría haber superado sus miedos… bueno, parte de ellos.

Por eso fue que se mudó junto con Tomoyo a la cuidad de Tokio; para tener la privacidad que necesitaba. Para superar sola las cosas que la afligían, aún después del transcurso del tiempo siguiera su rumbo natural. Para ser independiente.

Pero a veces sentía que aún era una niña aparentando ser grande. Se sentía tan tonta… y más aún cuando su hermano la cuestionaba de esa manera. ¡Por favor! Shaoran y ella eran únicamente amigos; no tenían ninguna especie de relación amorosa por la que no debieran vivir juntos. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser eso? Dios… nunca tendría que haber dejado olvidado su celular por tanto tiempo, ¡pero es que nunca se acostumbraba a él! No le gustaba que el aparatito resonara con melodías estridentes, y mucho menos que le causara sobresaltos por el sistema vibrador. La tecnología y Sakura Kinomoto definitivamente no compatibilizaban demasiado.

—"¿Todo bien, Sakura?"

Se volteó tan rápido que perdió el equilibrio y, si fuera por Shaoran que la había agarrado como hacía tan sólo unos instantes, ya estaría limpiando el suelo con su cara. Pronto tendría que llamarlo _mi héroe_, si se seguía apareciendo así. No supo cuánto tiempo se había quedado ensimismada en un mismo sitio, pero de lo que sí se percató fue de que –nuevamente –se encontraba entre los fuertes brazos de ese castaño que no la miraba como si fuese un trozo de carne. Ya no la miraba así, había dejado de hacerlo; quizás no del todo, pero algo era algo.

Ahora él la miraba con sus ojos de color miel, prestando atención a todo lo que ella pudiera decir, o hacer.

—"Yo…" –se sintió turbada por un segundo, e inconcientemente confundida, pero tras una suave sacudida de cabeza, le brindó una de las sonrisas conciliadoras que no solía brindarle con todo su esplendor a él. —"Está bien. Estoy bien". –aclaró. —"Sólo unos cuantos problemas… de familia".

—"¿Era tu hermano?"

Quiso llamarse idiota en ese mismo instante, claro que sabía que era su hermano, y suponía que ella en algún momento logró captar su presencia, ¿no había una pregunta más estúpida para hacer, además de esa?

—"Sí, mi hermano llamó". –dijo, con la voz más ronca de lo normal. —"Estaba algo enloquecido al enterarse de que no estaba viviendo en mi casa. Eso es todo".

Para su sorpresa, Sakura volvió a sonreírle, pero esta vez no era una sonrisa verdadera como la anterior… ni mucho menos una sonrisa hermosa como las que solían adornar su rostro, ni una de esas sonrisas que le provocaban el acumulamiento de sangre. Sino que esta vez era una sonrisa triste… tan triste, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tan triste?

Tuvo el impulso de preguntarle… pero ¿qué le diría? _Supuestamente_ a él no tendría que importarle, sin embargo ahí estaba, viendo su rostro adornado por esos transparentes ojos verdes que habían perdido uno de sus brillos más característicos. Ahí estaba, viendo el rostro de Sakura Kinomoto con un pequeño rastro de una traviesa lágrima que se había escapado de sus ojos.

_Llorando…_

_¿Ella estaba llorando?_

Se sintió como un tremendo idiota en esos momentos. No sabía qué hacer, aunque agradecía que su llanto no fuera uno tan escandaloso. Es más, parecía como si no lo sintiera… había sido sólo una lágrima. ¿O la habría imaginado?

Sintiendo un impulso involuntario, levantó su mano hacia el siempre sonrosado rostro de la chica. Ella parpadeó, para luego cerrar los ojos por inercia, mientras la suave mano de él se posaba en su rostro.

¿Qué le pasaba? Sakura no podía entender por qué Shaoran se estaba comportando así con ella, pero no le desagradaba, y muy por el contrario, le daba temor que le gustaran demasiado las atenciones que él estaba teniendo para con ella. De lo único que fue conciente, fue del pulgar de Shaoran que acariciaba suavemente una de sus rojas mejillas. Las sentía arder, pero le gustaba la sensación. La hacía sentir una niña pequeña recibiendo una caricia, pero al mismo tiempo… al mismo tiempo…

—"¿Q-Que pasa, Shaoran?" –se animó a preguntar, dudando de si mirarlo al rostro o no. las reacciones que estaba adoptando no le gustaban, y mucho menos perderse en sus mares de fuego.

—"Nada". –musitó él con una expresión extraña en su apuesto rostro. —"Es que pensé que tenías una mancha; pero… no era nada". –sonrió, mirando las mejillas rojas ante su tacto. Tal vez ella podría serle indiferente en casi todo, pero aún así podía ponerla nerviosa. Y más allá de satisfacer a su ego, eso lo satisfacía a él. A Shaoran Li, más como persona… que como hombre. —"Estás algo roja, Sakura. ¿Estás bien?"

—"Ehh…" –ella apartó su rostro del tacto de Shaoran para que no se diera cuenta de que su sonrojo se había intensificado. Pero eso parecía no hacer resultado; después de todo, un tomate con una enorme cabezota podía verse a leguas, ¿no? —"No me pasa nada, es sólo que…"

—"Está bien". –interrumpió el castaño, sin estar seguro de por qué no deseaba incomodarla. _Quizás fuera por la situación_, se dijo. —"Supongo que luego de tener una discusión con tu hermano y no poder gritarle como hubieses querido, frustra un poco a las personas, ¿no?"

Sakura abrió los ojos ante lo dicho por él.

—"¿Me… escuchaste?"

Si ella no hubiese estado ahí en esos momentos, él mismo se hubiera ofrecido para darse a sí mismo una buena cachetada por idiota.

—"Sí, digamos que pasaba por aquí, y escuché un poco". –explicó. —"No te preocupes, la familia siempre se mete en lo que no les importa".

—"No creo que sea así. Les importamos, por eso se meten, pero mi hermano piensa que tengo algo contigo". –musitó, y al instante volvió a sentir la sangre acumulándose en su rostro.

—"¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?" –inquirió Shaoran con una ceja levantada. —"No tengo rabia, estoy vacunado, y bañado. ¿Qué problema hay conmigo?"

Sakura rió, y él la acompañó con una pequeña sonrisita, pero ninguno de los dos se había percatado de cuán serias eran esas palabras, que bien estaban disfrazadas en forma de broma.

—"Mi hermano es muy celoso". –dijo ella, después de unos instantes. —"Y sobre todo muy sobreprotector desde…"

—"¿Desde qué?" –preguntó el castaño al ver como ella se frenaba automáticamente. ¿Qué tanto ocultaba Sakura? Desde hacía unos días se estaba comportando extraño… más de lo normal. Ella de por sí no era una chica _demasiado_ normal, pero… había algo en ella… en sus ojos verdes que le decían mucho más que cualquier palabra que pudiera conferir.

Dios… la curiosidad lo estaba matando, y si el gato no había sobrevivido a ella, estaba seguro de que él sí lo haría.

—"Nada, Shaoran. Olvídalo".

_Olvídalo_…

Eso no era nada fácil, ¿por quién lo tomaba? ¿Por un crío al que podría engañar? Demonios, por supuesto que no.

—"De acuerdo". –concedió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Pronto averiguaría, pero eso sería cuando ella estuviera dispuesta. Y si nunca estaba dispuesta… él no tendría que seguir respetando su privacidad porque ya le habría dado la oportunidad. Aunque de por sí, no tendría por qué meter las narices donde no le importaba.

Pero así era un Li…

Tendría lo que quería.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

_Domingo 14 de Diciembre_.

Shaoran bufó por milésima vez en ese día, ¿por qué mierda había ido a parar a ese lugar? Había tantos otros tan divertidos y, por sobre todo, _tranquilos_ que visitar. Pero no. Tenían que ir –justamente un domingo – al lugar más transitado y ruidoso de todos.

—Ya. ¿Podrías quitar esa cara?" –preguntó la castaña a su lado, emitiendo una sutil risita, al verlo con la mandíbula tensionada y las manos en sus bolsillos con sus anchos hombros rectos, cubiertos por un gran abrigo.

Tenía que admitir que Shaoran se veía bastante bien con ropa informal, y nunca parecía menos. Era como si él llevara la clase social en la sangre. O así lo creía ella.

—"Es la única que tengo. Imposible quitármela, Sakura". –dijo con sarcasmo. No estaba de humor, y no le importaba si le tuviera que contestar mal a ella, al presidente, o al mismísimo Papa.

—"¿Nos levantamos con el pie izquierdo hoy?" –se mofó Sakura. No acostumbraba a hacerlo, ni tampoco tenía demasiadas oportunidades, pero cuando se le presentaba alguna no podría desperdiciarla.

—"No es eso". –farfulló el castaño, sin perder de vista a sus sobrinos que iban adelante suyo en ese enorme parque de diversiones. ¡Estaba tan repleto de gente que apenas se podía caminar! —"Nunca me gustaron los parques de diversiones".

—"Yo creo que son muy bonitos". –sonrió la joven. —"A ti seguramente no te gustan porque hay mucha gente, y eres un antisocial".

Él la miró con pequeños atisbos de fastidio ante las certeras palabras de ella. Se sorprendía de que ya lo conociera tan bien; cada gesto, cada sonrisa, cada seña que él emitía eran interpretados por Sakura de la manera correcta… o muchas veces, de la manera más inocente.

—"Achuu…" –Shaoran masculló una maldición, mientras Sakura reprimía una carcajada. Él la miró ceñudo, y ella volteó el rostro para no encontrarse con esos ojos ámbar relampagueantes en un típico _'te lo dije'_.

—"No me mires así, no fue mi culpa".

Él bufó, sin creer lo que ella le decía.

—"Como sea".

—"En serio, Shaoran, yo no tuve la culpa de que Kero entrara en el departamento para esparcir todo su pelaje por todos lados. Es que como por diversas cosas que tenía que hacer no iba a verlo, él mismo fue a mí". –explicó con una sonrisa. —"Además de que a Koda y Tao les encantó. Kero siempre ha atraído a los niños".

—"Claro, y por ese motivo se paseó por todo el departamento, subiendo a cada mueble, en especial, a mi cama para dejar su asqueroso pelo en todos lados, sólo porque te extrañaba, ¿no?"

—"No seas tan exagerado". –replicó, haciendo caso omiso al sarcasmo utilizado por él. —"Cuando regresemos, limpiaré todo. No tienes de qué preocuparte porque no dejaré ni a una mísera pelusa que pueda dañarte".

—"Oh, que considerada. Aunque también podrías ser considerada en otras cosas".

—"¿Por ejemplo…?" –cuestionó Sakura con una ceja alzada. Realmente no sabía a qué se refería.

Shaoran sonrió de medio lado, volteando a verla un segundo para no perder tanto tiempo de vista a esos demonios.

—"Me debes un beso".

La joven de ojos verdes parpadeó, y se sonrojó de repente. ¿Acaso eso no estaba olvidado? Dios… no podía ser.

—"No estás hablando en serio…" –dijo, insegura. —"¿O sí?"

—"Por supuesto que sí. Me lo debes, Sakura y algún día tendrás que pagármelo".

Shaoran sonrió para sus adentros con ironía… Un beso. Un mísero beso. ¿Es que ahora se iba a conformar sólo con eso?

No, pero por el momento era mejor que nada.

Vio el rostro rojo de la chica, y amplió su sonrisa. Le divertía verla en esos estados, y agradecía a esos diablitos de cabellos chocolates el ayudarle con Sakura, porque en realidad, él tampoco se había dado cuenta.

—"No me dirás que crees en eso, Shaoran". –habló Sakura, al fin, tratando de recuperar los colores.

—"¿Por qué no?" –cuestionó con una sonrisa. —"Yo no tenía la culpa de que el muérdago se encontrara encima de la puerta de salida del edificio. Y tampoco soy el culpable de que sea una costumbre". –dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —"Como dijo Tao, quizás sea el _destino_".

—"No seas tonto, ¿no puedes olvidarlo y ya?"

La esperanza en la voz de Sakura lo hizo sentirse algo extraño. Vamos, era sólo un beso. Para nadie era algo tan grave _un beso_. Son tan comunes, ¿por qué ella ponía tantos peros para algo que carecía de importancia como un _beso_? Pero claro, él no se la dejaría pasar por mucho que ella no quisiera besarlo. Cualquier mujer en su sano juicio lo querría… ¿Por qué Sakura Kinomoto rompía esos esquemas? ¿Y por qué era la que tanto le interesaba? Tal vez era porque a él siempre le habían gustado los retos y lo difícil.

—"No". –contestó. —"Me lo debes, y si ayer te escapaste, algún día me lo pagarás. Soy un hombre que cobra todas las deudas que tengan con él".

—"Que malo eres". –protestó, haciendo un mohín que lo hizo reír. —"Yo que siempre te cocino; te lavo la ropa… mm… te acompaño en este último mes del año, y me pagas con tratar de obligarme a cumplir con un estúpido muérdago".

Shaoran sonrió… si tan sólo ella supiera que no sólo quería eso. Si tan sólo lo supiera.

¿Escaparía? ¿Lo golpearía? No supo muy bien por qué, pero de repente le entró esa curiosidad porque sabía que ella nunca podría ser su amiga. Él nunca podría ser amigo de una mujer… ¿o sí?

—"Ah, no. Eso sí que no. El que cocines y laves es porque perdiste la apuesta". –Dijo, bajando por un instante la mirada, _si tan sólo lo supiera_… —"Y eso de el último mes del año… también adjudícale lo de la pérdida de la apuesta puesto que se te ocurrió hacerla en casi el último mes del año".

—"De acuerdo, mejor dejemos el tema".

—"Anda, admítelo. Te diviertes conmigo". –incitó Shaoran con una sonrisa, pero ella sólo lo miró sin contestarle. Bien, Sakura no se lo admitiría. —"Sin mencionar que te divertirás a lo lindo en la fiesta de Navidad que estamos organizando en la empresa". –añadió.

—"¿Yo voy a ir?"

El rostro sorprendido de ella, con esos ojos verdes, enormes y brillantes provocó que una carcajada se escapara de sus labios. Increíble. Ella era increíble y podía hacer cosas que nadie. Como hacerlo reír con una absoluta sinceridad.

—"Claro que vas a ir". –dijo, volviendo su mirada a sus sobrinos que iban unos metros por delante de él. Demonios, nunca más iría a un parque de diversiones. —"No habrás pensado que no iba a invitarte, ¿no? Después de todo, serás mi pareja".

_El último día_…

Fue entonces que lo recordó. Recordó los motivos de tenerla en su casa, y recordó todas sus intenciones. ¿Cómo pudo haberlas olvidado? Sin embargo, con Koda y Tao ahí no se le hacía fácil. Pero… ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Eso sí que era extraño.

Aunque ahora… ya no estaba tan seguro de nada. Y siendo Shaoran Li, eso no le gustaba.

—"¿Y quién te dijo que yo quería ser tu pareja?" –la pregunta de Sakura lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, mientras clavaba sus ojos ambarinos en el bello rostro de la castaña. —"Quizás yo quiera ir con alguien más, ¿no te parece?"

No supo bien por él, pero imaginarla en los brazos de otro le hizo hervir la sangre en las venas. Bien, ella ni era suya, ni tampoco quería que lo fuera para más de una noche, pero mientras estuviera con él, Sakura no sería de nadie. A eso le pondría la firma. De eso no cabía duda.

De pronto, dirigió sus ojos para todos lados, y los hombres dirigían sus miradas a ellos. ¿Qué veían? Ahí no había nada que ver porque Sakura era suya, al menos, hasta el final de ese mes. Demonios… ¿Ahora todos se giraban a verla? ¿O acaso él estaba volviéndose loco por la abstinencia e imaginaba cosas que no eran?

—"No, Sakura". –musitó con voz aterciopelada, mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de la chica, provocándole un sobresalto. —"Recuerda que hasta que el plazo de la apuesta se termine, tú eres mía".

Sakura sintió que su estómago se revolvió de gozo ante esas palabras. ¿Suya? No sabía cómo interpretar lo que Shaoran le decía, pero el hecho de sentir que le pertenecía a alguien era algo que le llenaba el pecho de un calor que ni ella podía descifrar. Ahora consideraba a Shaoran como su amigo, y quizás fuera por eso. Se sentía querida por él… aunque tampoco tanto, porque con lo que había permanecido con ese castaño, sabía que él no la apreciaba como ella había aprendido a apreciarlo. A veces sentía que Shaoran la veía como un trozo de carne, siendo él, una hiena hambrienta; pero luego desechó aquello, sin saber qué sentir en esos momentos. Se estaba sintiendo tan confusa. Tanto, que no sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir, ni cómo actuar.

Y ese fuerte brazo que demostraba todo el dominio y el poder del joven castaño, tampoco le ayudaba a pensar demasiado bien. ¡Si alguna de sus neuronas aún estuviese en funcionamiento, realmente estaría agradecida!

Carraspeó, tratando de ocultar su incomodidad, y observó a los niños que estaban dando vueltas y vueltas sin subir a algún juego en particular. ¿Para qué pidieron ir ahí, si no lo disfrutaban?

—"¿Sabes?" –preguntó, captando la atención de él. Hacía todo su esfuerzo porque la voz no le temblara como todo su interior lo hacía de una forma que estaba muy lejos de ser desagradable. —"Nunca te lo había preguntado antes, es más, al principio pensé que era una broma, pero siempre me pareció muy extraño que no contrataras a alguien que en verdad pudiera servirte siempre. Dinero no te falta". –comentó, feliz de salir del tema que antes estaban tocando. Trataba de distraerse, y eso haría; veía a sus alrededores para huir a la penetrante y clara mirada de Shaoran, sin embargo, eso aparentemente, había sido un error… Por allí, no muy alejado de ellos, una pareja estaba besándose en un banco, mientras el muchacho le pasaba un brazo a la joven por los hombros. En otra oportunidad, Sakura habría criticado la desfachatez de esa pareja por estar en un sitio rodeado y plagado de niños, pero en esos momentos, ningún pensamiento coherente surcaba su cabeza. Sintiendo aún el brazo de Shaoran sobre sí, se preguntó qué se sentiría tener a alguien a quien querer… y que te quiera.

Hacía un tiempo que ella había dejado de creer en esos cuentos de hadas, y en el amor eterno… y hacía un tiempo que se había prometido _nunca más_ enamorarse. No quería salir herida nuevamente, así como tampoco quería preocupar a los demás… Ya no confiaba en sí misma, y no podría llegar a confiar en un hombre como algo más que un amigo. Jamás le había mencionado eso a Tomoyo, ni a nadie, simplemente porque no quería que se preocuparan por ella, pero en esas circunstancias, el miedo estaba invadiéndola. Tenía miedo, un miedo que había nacido una vez en su interior, y un miedo que nunca se había ido de ella… desde esa vez.

El beso que le debía a Shaoran volvió a su mente como un relámpago. No quería hablar de eso, y mucho menos quería que la obligaran a hacer algo que no quería. Sin embargo, besar a Shaoran ya no se le presentaba en sus pensamientos como algo tan grotesco o desagradable; sino, más bien, como… _una necesidad_.

—"Nunca cumplen mis expectativas". –la profunda voz de él logró sacarla de sus pensamientos. Y se lo agradecía. Dios, cómo se lo agradecía. Al principio no entendió sus palabras, pero analizándolas, recordó que se refería al personal de la limpieza. —"Todas terminan siendo unas huecas".

—"Que raro…" –musitó, poniendo un dedo en su barbilla, sintiendo sobre sí, la mirada atenta de Shaoran. ¿Por qué sus ojos tenían que ser tan abrasadores? La ponían tan nerviosa. Y eso era mucho mejor que estar triste, aunque ella no se hubiese dado cuenta del efecto que él tenía sobre sus emociones. —"Cuando yo estaba terminando mi carrera, no me quedaba tanto tiempo, y contrataba a una señora para que se encargara de la limpieza que yo no podía hacer. Mira, estoy segura, incluso de que si a la señora Kaede se lo pides amablemente, ella con gusto lo haría".

Le sonrió, olvidando por completo todos los fantasmas del pasado.

—"No lo sé, no estoy seguro de eso. Creo que Momishi tiene demasiado de qué ocuparse como para encargarse de mi departamento, también". –contestó Shaoran, tratando de zanjar el tema. No podía decirle que buscaba a sus chicas por las curvas, y no precisamente por sus capacidades de limpieza. —"Además," –añadió. —"… cada vez que estoy cerca de ella, me pongo a estornudar sin parar. Creo que está mucho tiempo con esos animales del demonio".

La risita de Sakura inundó sus sentidos, sin poder evitarlo. Nunca le había gustado compartir demasiado con una mujer por sus exageraciones, o su voz chillona, o simplemente por sus risas escandalosas y falsas. Pero la risa de Sakura, su voz, su sonrisa… todo en ella era suave y delicado, a pesar de no ser más femenina de lo que debería ser.

_Perfecta_.

Ella era perfecta.

_Lástima que él no pudiera saber cuán perfecta podría llegar a ser_.

—"A veces pienso que eso de tu alergia es porque quieres estar solo".

Él bufó, olvidándose de las tonterías que estaba pensando.

—"Si fuera así, dudo que cada vez que estoy cerca de un animal me inflara como un pez globo. O que mi piel se pusiera roja, y la picazón me provocara arrancarme pedazos del cuerpo con mis propias manos".

Sí, todo eso era cierto. Pero también lo era el hecho de que sí quería estar solo porque disfrutaba de la soledad.

Siempre había disfrutado eso, y no cambiaría ahora, ¿cierto? Aunque, para ser sinceros, se estaba acostumbrando demasiado a no tener privacidad, y en cierto punto, temía extrañar el estar a cada instante rodeado de personas que no aparentaban simpatía por dinero, o por querer un acostón. Temía acostumbrarse demasiado a las cálidas sonrisas de Sakura; a su rostro adormilado y tierno por las mañanas; a sus pijamas de estrellitas, ositos y conejitos. Temía acostumbrarse a ella. Y temía acostumbrarse a sus sobrinos como para querer… formar una familia.

—"Creo que estás loco". –dijo ella entre risas.

_Yo también lo creo_, quiso decirle. Pero estaba demasiado sorprendido con sus pensamientos como para poder omitir alguna palabra.

Shaoran observó a lo lejos como Koda los llamaba extendiendo el brazo y, fortaleciendo su agarre con Sakura, apresuró el paso, mientras ella seguía sonriendo con esos ojos brillantes.

Odiaba admitir que esos ojos le encantaban. Odiaba ese brillo tan bello que siempre los adornaba. Y odiaba esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre adquiría su rostro cuando veía a sus sobrinos jugando con ella.

Odiaba todo eso porque nada tenía que ver con una atracción sexual hacia ella.

Lo odiaba porque no significaba nada que pudiera convenirle. Ni nada que quisiera realmente que sucediera. Lo odiaba porque por primera vez en su vida estaba reconsiderando ciertas cosas que creyó nunca tener en cuenta.

El pronóstico le estaba dando una patada en el hígado.

O lo que era peor… _más abajo_.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

Después de subir a más juegos de los que podía recordar, Sakura miró sonriente al moribundo Shaoran que estaba en la banca, tratando de evitar que lo que había comido, saliera de una forma bastante desagradable por su boca. Se veía realmente mal. Apostaba a que no estaría acostumbrado a comer una enorme hamburguesa con refresco y papas extra grandes antes de subir a la montaña rusa más grande del lugar.

Ella estaba completamente acostumbrada ya que cuando era niña, siempre iba al parque de diversiones de Tomoeda. No tenía tantos juegos como este, pero sí tenía una enorme montaña rusa que podría dejar azul a una persona, tanto así como estaba Shaoran.

De pronto, sintió un tironeo a su pantalón, y dirigió sus ojos verdes a Tao que la miraba con un dedo en su boca.

—"Sakura, quiero ir a otro juego".

—"Tao, espera un poco, ¿sí?" –sonrió ella. —"Tu tío aún no se siente del todo bien".

—"Yo creo que el tío se está muriendo, Sakura". –comentó Koda, reprimiendo la risa.

Shaoran gruñó al escucharlos. ¿Qué, no se daban cuenta de que él aún estaba ahí… vivo? Se reían de él porque a ellos aún no les habían atacado las nauseas, pero ya les pasaría. ¿Cómo pretendían que resistiera si nunca en su vida se había subido a una montaña rusa? No sabía que se podía sentir un vértigo tan grande, ni tampoco esa extraña sensación en el estómago que hasta cierto punto llegó a ser agradable. Y tampoco sabía cuánto esfuerzo tuvo que hacer para evitar gritar como lo sentía. Si una cosa él tenía, eso era orgullo, y era algo que le impedía mostrar lo que sentía, así eso fuera miedo.

—"¿Estás bien ahora, Shaoran?" –fuera de ser una burla, la pregunta de Sakura fue hecha en un tono de voz cálido y suave. Sus ojos… ¡Estaba preocupada por él! ¿Tan mal se veía como para que ella lo mirara así?

—"Ya… ya estoy mejor". –replicó, parándose del banco en el que se había sentado para evitar caer al suelo. —"Creo que se me fueron las nauseas".

—"Tío, no pensé que alguien tan duro como tú podría ser tan débil por un juego".

—"Supongo que Koda tiene razón, tío. Si no fuera por Sakura que te acompañó, estarías tirado en medio del parque".

Sintiéndose un idiota por lo que esos traidores a los que llamaba sobrinos le decían, y por la risa que Sakura se esforzaba en ocultar, Shaoran bufó, dándose la vuelta para que no vieran el producto del calor que estaba subiendo a su rostro. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sonrojado? Probablemente, eso hubiese sido cuando aún era un niño y sus hermanas lo metían en apuros; pero hacía tanto tiempo, que ya no recordaba lo que se sentía tener el rostro caliente con la sensación que acompañaba en el estómago.

—"Como sea, ¿nos vamos?" –preguntó, rogando porque alguien en los cielos lo ayudara de una vez por todas.

—"No". –protestó Tao. —"Aún tenemos muchos juegos a los que subir. El día todavía no termina".

Bien, los cielos no sabían de la existencia de Shaoran Li.

—"Pero, Tao, Shaoran quiere irse. Creo que ya hemos estado lo suficiente". –intercedió Sakura, sin saber lo agradecido que el castaño estaba con ella en esos momentos.

—"Pero…"

La interrupción no se hizo esperar, sin embargo, esta vez resultaba completamente ajena a su discusión. Un flash provocó que todos cerraran los ojos, para luego tratar de recuperar la visión. Shaoran masculló una maldición, fijándose en el tipo que estaba frente a ellos con una sonrisa de idiota, y la cámara fotográfica. Cuando estaba dispuesto a gritarle, la imagen que salió del gran aparato lo desconcertó, ¿para qué el tipo quería una foto de ellos?

—"Oh, pero miren que bonita familia". –Shaoran levantó una ceja, diciéndose a sí mismo que tendría que aguantar sólo un poco más, al menos hasta salir de ese satánico lugar. Aunque eso incluyese a un idiota con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —"¿No quieren un lindo recuerdo? Lo mejor es cuando sale espontáneo".

—"¿Cuánto es?" –preguntó Sakura, con cortesía.

Shaoran rodó los ojos, a veces le fastidiaba que ella fuera tan cordial con cualquiera. Ya bastante tenía cuando los pobres idiotas perdedores se acercaban a ella para 'pedir indicaciones', y Sakura de tan ingenua se las daba sin siquiera sospechar que esos tipos se la estaban comiendo con la mirada. Claro, por ese motivo, ahí estaba él. Con tan sólo una de sus miradas asesinas, lograba ahuyentarle a cualquiera que la mirara con algo más que la intención de _pedir indicaciones_.

—"De acuerdo, démela". –dijo el castaño, sacando un billete de su bolsillo y tomando la fotografía de mala manera, mientras se la metía en el bolsillo de su abrigo. —"Quédese con el cambio".

El hombre se quedó viéndolo sin mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo. Los jóvenes de hoy en día estaban cada vez más fatales, y eso lo deducía con sólo ver que esos jovencitos ya tenían dos hijos. Negó con la cabeza, sonriente, siempre había visto a muchas parejas rondando los alrededores, pero nunca una que compatibilizara tan bien. Esos dos hacían una estupenda pareja.

**.**

Sakura lo vio con ojos acusadores, mientras él bufaba al sentir la mirada de ella clavada en su persona. Bien, lo admitía, había sido descortés pero realmente tenía ganas de ir a su casa a tomar un baño de agua caliente. Sobre todo, desde que los traicioneros copos de nieve comenzaron a surcar el cielo soleado, anunciando la tan esperada tormenta de nieve del año.

—"Shaoran…"

—"Lo sé". –la cortó él. —"Lo siento, no quise ser así, pero me estaba cansando. Además, le dejé bastante dinero como para cubrir el inminente _daño moral_ que pude haberle causado".

Sakura quiso reír por su picante sentido del humor, sin embargo, su moral se lo impedía. Estaba muy mal que él tratara a los demás de esa forma. Nadie tenía la culpa de que tuviera un mal día.

—"¿Entonces sí nos vamos?". –investigó Koda.

—"Sí, sí, nos vamos".

—"No, tío, primero tengo que hacer algo".

Lo siguiente que Shaoran pudo ver, fue a Tao corriendo entre las personas, perdiéndose entre toda esa multitud. Fue conciente de que él comenzó a llamarlo, así como Koda y Sakura lo hicieron, pero ese diablillo escurridizo no les hizo caso.

De acuerdo, el día sería largo.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

Sakura lo observaba caminar de un lado a otro como si fuera un león enjaulado. La verdad, la expresión que tenía en el rostro daba miedo, pero así como decían que perro que ladra no muerde, ella deseaba que en Shaoran también pudiera aplicarse aquello. Aunque en esos momentos, el castaño no ladraba ni mordía… por ahora.

—"¿Qué se supone que pretendías hacer, Tao?" –hizo la pregunta, masticando cada palabra.

La joven de ojos verdes no pudo evitar dar un sobresalto al escucharlo. Estaba todo tan silencioso… no volaba ni una mosca, y de repente, la grave voz de Shaoran irrumpió en todo el departamento. Luego de buscar a Tao el resto de la tarde por todo el parque de diversiones y luego de hallarlo, habían regresado casi muertos de cansancio. Sin embargo, eso aparentemente, no saciaba la furia de Shaoran.

Habría resultado cómico, incluso, el hecho de que Tao se hubiese perdido en el parque. Habían estado buscándolo hasta el cansancio, hasta que finalmente, tuvieron que acudir a pedir la ayuda de las promotoras de altavoces. Por supuesto que estando Shaoran ahí, no se negaron, y se ofrecieron gustosas a colaborar; pero lo que más sorprendió a Sakura fue que él, en esos momentos, no coqueteó ni un sólo segundo, sino que estaba más que preocupado por el bienestar de Tao, y no lo vio relajarse hasta no haberlo encontrado.

Miro a Tao con sus ojos verdes conciliadores, tratando de traspasarle un poco de valor. Pondría las manos en el fuego porque estaba segura que lo que puso a Shaoran tan furioso fue el haberse preocupado tanto. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, él tenía un gran corazón.

_Y ella estaba dejando expuesto el suyo_.

—"Yo… tío, yo quería…" –Tao miró al suelo, incapaz de continuar con lo que venía diciendo. Aún sentía pavor al ver cómo los ojos de su tío se encendían como queriéndolo devorar. Le hacían recordar a uno de los monstruos que había visto en una de sus películas favoritas.

—"¿Tú qué?" –espetó Shaoran. —"¿No podías sólo obedecer y quedarte quieto? ¿Tenías que armar tanto alboroto? ¿Para qué?"

—"Tío…"

—"Shaoran, yo creo que…" –Sakura calló, frunciendo el ceño, al sentir sobre sí la mirada furiosa de Shaoran. Con esos ojos le estaba indicando que guardara silencio, y aunque eso no le gustara, no podía hacer más que obedecer, porque ella no era nada en su familia. No era nada.

—"¿Tienes algo para decir, Tao?" –preguntó Shaoran, dirigiéndole la misma mirada que le había otorgado a Sakura a su otro sobrino previniendo algún tipo de abogacía de él para defender a su hermano. Suficiente tenía con todo lo que le habían hecho pasar. Ante el silencio de Tao, no pudo hacer más que tratar de contener su furia, ¡Por Dios! Por poco y algo podía haberle pasado a ese niño. Moriría si algo le pasara, y él aún no se daba cuenta. Estaban a su cargo, sin mencionar que su hermana lo mataría, aunque no necesitaría hacerlo porque él mismo se encargaría de realizar el crimen antes que Feimei. —"¿Te das una idea de lo que pudo haber sucedido?". –continuó. —"¡Podrían haberte secuestrado, hecho cualquier cosa! ¡Tienes que hacerle caso a tus mayores, con un demonio, Tao!"

—"No me grites…" –susurró, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos color miel.

—"¡Que no te grite!" –exclamó el joven empresario con sarcasmo. —"Que no te grite, dices. Demonios, tu madre te ha mimado demasiado. Más de la cuenta para ser un hombre".

—"Mami nunca me grita".

Sakura apretó sus puños para contenerse. Bien, Tao ya se había disculpado, ¿por qué Shaoran se empeñaba en seguir con el tema? Ya estaba bien. Era común en los niños hacer esas cosas, ¿por qué no la terminaba de una vez?

—"Tu madre te ha malcriado demasiado". –dijo con dureza, sin importarle que estaba hablando con un niño de seis años.

—"¡No es cierto!" –explotó el pequeño castaño, enfrentando la mirada de su tío, con la suya cobriza. —"Mamá nunca ha hecho nada más que querernos. No nos trata como a niñitas mimadas, y si a ti nunca supieron darte un abrazo de mamá, ¡no es mi culpa que mi mamá si sea cariñosa conmigo! ¡Era verdad lo que decían por ahí, Shaoran Li jamás tuvo corazón para algo más que los negocios! Aunque mamá dijera lo contrario…"

Sin decir una palabra más, y con las mejillas empapadas por el llanto, Tao corrió a la habitación de Sakura, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Shaoran suspiró con cansancio, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Aún no podía creer que un niño… su propio sobrino le hubiese gritado esas cosas en la cara. Aunque eran ciertas. Podrían ser muy ciertas, si se ponía a analizarlas.

Observando cada una de sus expresiones, Sakura vio cómo el castaño se dejó caer en el sillón, mientras Koda se retiraba silenciosamente a la habitación de su tío, ya que sabía muy bien que cuando Tao se enfadaba, nada lo haría cambiar de parecer, y no saldría de ahí en un buen rato.

Sakura se sentó al lado de Shaoran, sin hacer ningún ruido. Sólo se quedó en silencio, sintiendo su cansada respiración en el ambiente. No supo por qué, pero en el instante en el que Tao había dicho esas palabras tan hirientes, creyó ver algo removerse en los ojos de Shaoran… como si su vida comenzara a mostrarle vacíos que requerían ser llenados urgentemente.

—"¿Qué?" –inquirió Shaoran con amargura. —"¿Tú no vas a irte también?... Que extraño".

La joven castaña suspiró, tomando una de las manos de Shaoran, para su sorpresa. Fue extraña esa corriente que había sentido en todo el cuerpo al sentir el suave tacto de la pequeña y delicada mano de ella, pero en esos momentos, no estaba como para pensar en estupideces.

—"Sé que te preocupaste por él, Shaoran". –comenzó con voz suave, dando un leve apretón a su cálida mano. —"Pero también sé que aún no sabes ser padre porque no lo eres, y puedes excederte cuando quieres poner orden".

—"¿Y tú cómo puedes saberlo? Tampoco eres madre, que yo sepa".

—"Lo sé, pero soy mujer, y sé controlarme más, en especial, con un niño de seis años".

Shaoran se sintió como un idiota inexperimentado al escucharla. Ella tenía razón… se había portado peor que el mismo Tao al querer demostrar autoridad.

—"Estaba algo asustado al no encontrarlo". –confesó, sabiendo que en una situación normal, jamás rebelaría algo como eso. Y mucho menos dejaría que alguien lo viera vulnerable. Porque él era Shaoran Li, y los Li nunca se encuentran vulnerables. Los Li son de acero… eso había sido lo que aprendió en toda su niñez y adolescencia. Toda su vida había tratado de llevarlo a cabo sin ninguna equivocación. Suspiró, sin poder contener el hastío que sentía hacia ocultarse, y por una vez en su vida se sintió comprendido por el silencio de Sakura, sumado a su cálida sonrisa. ¿Por qué en momentos como ese se replanteaba el hecho de querer que ella lo acompañase… como amiga? sacudió la cabeza, mirando el techo blanco de su departamento. —"Son mi responsabilidad y… no sé, supongo que me excedí".

—"Los niños no son papeles ni contratos millonarios, Shaoran". –explicó Sakura con paciencia. —"Estás acostumbrado a manejarlo todo a tu antojo, pero no puedes hacerlo con ellos, a pesar de que te admiren por ser su tío".

—"¿Me admiran?" –preguntó, incrédulo. —"Debes estar bromeando".

Y deseaba que no lo estuviera. Antes habría pensado con arrogancia, _¿quién no podría admirarlo?_, Sin embargo tenían que ser en esas situaciones en las que notaba lo vacía que se encontraba su vida.

—"Si vieras un poco más allá de tus narices, mi querido Shaoran, te darías cuenta de que ambos te admiran y quieren mucho. Te miran como si fueras su sol, y su luna con todas las estrellas a su alrededor".

—"Wow… eso es profundo". –musitó él, permitiéndose esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Era extraño, tonto, quizás… pero saber eso lo alegraba. Y mucho.

—"Lo sé, ni lo digas". –replicó la joven, encogiéndose de hombros. —"Aún lo recuerdo de mi loca profesora de literatura, pero no hace más que representar lo que ellos sienten por ti, cosa de lo que no te has dado cuenta".

Ambos sonrieron, quedándose en silencio. Un silencio que fue roto por Sakura.

—"¿Y? ¿Qué esperas?"

—"¿Qué espero de qué?" –cuestionó, levantando una ceja.

—"Tienes que ir a hablar con Tao, Shaoran".

—"Sakura, lo conozco, y sé que me será imposible hablar con él ahora". –respondió, resignado.

—"Es mejor que hables ahora, a que sigas dudando y dejes pasar el tiempo. A veces es muchísimo mejor aclarar las cosas en el mismo instante en el que surgen".

Suspirando y siguiendo su consejo, Shaoran se levantó del sofá, para luego encontrarse a sí mismo llamando repetidas veces en la puerta de la habitación de Sakura que ahora era ocupada por su sobrino, sin obtener una respuesta más que el silencio.

Suspiró rendido. Realmente estaba muy cansado de tratar de hacer bien cosas, que sabía, no podría hacer nunca bien. Un motivo más para jamás ser padre.

—"Tao, abre la puerta…" –intentó, nuevamente, obteniendo silencio, y más silencio. —"Tenemos que hablar".

—"¿Quieres que lo intente yo?"

La voz a sus espaldas lo hizo voltearse, encontrándose con la única persona de la casa que podría tener una voz tan suave y cálida, con esos ojos brillantes que lo estaban confundiendo cada día más. Él asintió con su cabeza, al tiempo que se apartaba de la puerta para dejarle el paso libre, viendo con sorpresa, que tras un único llamado de Sakura, la puerta se abrió para dejarla pasar a ella… y sólo a ella.

Shaoran, en esos momentos, se sintió desplazado. Iba a retirarse a la sala, ¿para qué permanecer ahí como idiota buscando el perdón de uno de sus sobrinos que le igualaba en el carácter? Sin embargo, algo lo hizo quedarse, sin saber el verdadero motivo de esa fuerza etérea. Se pegó más a la puerta, pudiendo oír más fácilmente las voces del interior.

—"¿Por qué lo defiendes, Sakura?" –preguntó Tao. Se notaba el rencor en su voz. —"Él es malo, no nos quiere".

—"Tao, pequeño, si no los quisiera, no se preocuparía tanto por ustedes, ¿entiendes? Ni tampoco haría hasta lo imposible por verlos sonreír, ni mucho menos, se levantaría temprano un domingo a la mañana para llevarlos al parque al que querían ir desde que llegaron".

El castaño sonrió al escuchar a Sakura, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente dulce cuando él en un principio la había tratado, prácticamente, como basura?

—"Pero él me gritó…"

—"Lo sé, pequeño". –musitó ella, tan bajito, que apenas pudo escucharlo. —"Pero, ¿sabes? Te voy a contar un secreto: tu tío tiene mucho, mucho miedo de perderlos. Es como un niño con juguete nuevo, sólo que su juguete es tan valioso que no sabe qué hacer para mantenerlo a salvo. Y al sentirse incapaz de protegerlo, se enfada más consigo mismo que con los demás, pero al no saber cómo regañarse su genio va contra los que le rodean, ¿me entiendes?"

—"¿Quieres decir que el tío se enfadó porque nos quiere mucho y tiene miedo que algo malo nos fuese a pasar, y no lo hace sólo porque no quiere tener problemas?" –preguntó con inocencia. Shaoran frunció el ceño detrás de la puerta. ¿Acaso no había dejado eso claro? ¡Si le había dicho que no quería que le pasara nada malo! Bueno… quizás con otras palabras, pero ¿era entendible, no?

Quiso golpearse contra la pared cuando se dio cuenta de su error. Mierda, estaba hablando con un niño, ¿cómo pretendía que lo entendiera si a duras penas se entendía él mismo?

—"Exacto, Tao". –la voz de Sakura volvió a escucharse. —"Por eso creo que debes perdonarlo, ¿sí? Él sólo te quiere mucho pero no sabe cómo demostrarlo. Si miras en los ojitos de tu tío podrás verlo".

—"Eso mismo me dijo una vez mi mami. Dijo que el tío siempre ocultaba lo que sentía, pero que sus ojos siempre decían más que él mismo. ¿Entonces eso no era mentira?".

—"Claro que no". –respondió la castaña. —"¿Ves? Eso era porque tu mamá conoce mucho más que yo a tu tío, y a él le cuesta mucho expresarse".

—"Entiendo". –murmuró el niño, pensativo. Shaoran sintió un prolongado silencio, hasta que volvió a escuchar la pequeña vocecita de Tao. —"Sakura, tú serás una mami muy linda, ¿sabías? Estoy seguro de que tus hijitos van a ser muy lindos. Con ojos como los de mi tío".

Shaoran sonrió. Casi podía ver el sonrojo que estaría cubriendo las mejillas de esa chica de ojos verdes en esos momentos. Y no pudo darle más que la razón a ese demonio, ella sería una madre excelente. Pareciera como que había nacido para eso; pero lástima que su sobrino pensara que ella era algo más para él. Pobrecito, si supiera todo lo que había planeado desde un principio, o todas las cosas que habían pasado por su mente, estaba seguro de que la inocente mente de Tao se vería corrompida por la suya.

—"No lo sé, Tao. Eso sólo el tiempo lo dirá. Ahora… ¡anda, ve! Tienes que reconciliarte con un tío algo enojón que seguramente estará esperándote muerto de miedo en el sillón de la sala".

Shaoran apresuró el paso hacia la sala, sentándose en el sofá en el que había estado con Sakura, asumiendo internamente sus errores. ¿Por qué todo era más fácil cuando Sakura lo ayudaba a asumirlos?

No sabía cómo responderse a sí mismo todas esas interrogantes que surgían en su cabeza cada vez que conocía un poco más a Sakura. En un principio, había comenzado sabiendo que tenía un cuerpo muy deseable, y sin importar nada más, que deseaba acostarse salvajemente con ella, pero a medida que el tiempo y los días fueron pasado, supo que no sólo era un cuerpo con una cara bonita, sino una mujer muy inteligente, dulce y –por sobre todas las cosas – con una inocencia realmente envidiable, en algunos aspectos. Y ahora, con su más reciente aspecto de madre, se veía cada vez más apetitosa… pero ya no era como en el principio. Se veía más deseable pero de otras maneras… y realmente no quería descubrirlas. Podrían llamarle cobarde, idiota y demás, pero sabía cuándo parar de divagar y de pensar cosas que no tenían un sentido favorable con la vida que –creía – deseaba seguir teniendo.

Repentinamente, notó como el asiento en su sofá comenzaba a hundirse mientras una cabecita castaña trepaba cabizbaja y avergonzada hacia donde él estaba.

Sonrió en silencio, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, notando a Sakura, espiándolos desde la puerta de su habitación. Al encontrarse con sus ojos verdes, ella le dedicó una cálida sonrisa que él no pudo hacer más que corresponder. Sorprendiéndose de sus propias acciones, Shaoran se preguntó a sí mismo qué demonios estaba haciendo. Las cosas con Sakura se le estaban yendo de las manos, y más allá de conquistarla, estaba ganando una compañera… una amiga.

—"Tío Shaoran…"

La voz de Tao llamó su atención al tiempo que sus ojos ámbar se encontraban con los mieles de él. Nunca había notado el tono más oscuro de los ojos de su sobrino.

Shaoran no supo cómo… o por qué, pero la sonrisa que el pequeño demonio le brindó significó algo importante. Nunca se había detenido a ver esos pequeños detalles de la vida… quizás ahora comenzaría a hacerlo.

—"Siento haberte gritado, Tao". –habló, por fin, pasando una mano y alborotando los cabellos de su sobrino. —"Pero sabes que no sé tratar demasiado con niños".

—"Lo sé, Sakura me lo dijo. Y tenía razón al decir que eres un cabeza hueca cuando de nosotros se trata".

Shaoran levantó una ceja, divertido. Sakura no había dicho eso, pero no iba a decirle que había estado detrás de la puerta escuchando, ¿verdad?

—"Ajá… así que eso dijo…" –musitó, dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice a Sakura que miraba desde la habitación.

—"Sí, y también dijo que lo que tienes de guapo, lo tienes de tonto, pero que le gustas de todas formas".

_Mentiroso ingenioso_, pensó Shaoran con una sonrisa en sus labios. Digno hijo de Feimei Li, siempre metiendo sus naricitas donde no le llamaban. Aunque aún no entendía el empeño de sus sobrinos por emparejarlo con Sakura… como si él alguna vez llegara a sentar cabeza. La miró divertido, sorprendiéndose del sonrojo que ahora adornaba las mejillas de ella, alternándose con esos ojos verdes y brillantes. Dios… no podía ser más inocente y deseable, ¿por qué se avergonzaba si no había dicho nada, y ella sabía que él estaba detrás de la puerta?

—"De acuerdo". –dijo, volviendo a alborotar los cabellos castaños de Tao. —"No importa eso ahora, lo importante es que me disculpes por haber sido ese _tonto guapo_, y que dejemos de causarle tantos problemas a Sakura".

—"Está bien. Discúlpame también por haber dicho esas cosas. Estaba algo enojado y… bueno, tú sabes…"

—"Sí, lo sé". –sonrió el joven. —"No te preocupes por eso".

—"Entonces… ¿amigos de vuelta?" –inquirió, extendiendo una de sus pequeñas manos.

—"Amigos". –sentenció Shaoran, tomándola, y sonriéndole a la vez, siendo vistos por Sakura con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Por qué en esos momentos Shaoran Li parecía el hombre más encantador y apuesto del universo? Realmente no quería saberlo, pero el calor y el cosquilleo que había sentido en su estómago en el mismo instante en el que él le había guiñado un ojo con esa bella sonrisa inocentemente seductora en sus labios, había sido algo que la había asustado. Así como la espantó el latido acelerado de su corazón… y así como le espantó…

Abrió sus ojos verdes desmesuradamente al caer en la cuenta de lo que creía estarle pasando. No podía ser eso. No… no podía. No.

No le podía gustar Shaoran Li más que como un amigo… y no podía pensar en él como hombre. No, porque sus amigos dejaban de ser hombres para ella, sólo para pasar a ser amigos. Pero no podía dejar de ver a Shaoran como un hombre… un hombre muy guapo que siempre tenía una sonrisa seductora en el rostro, a pesar, de que muy pocas veces, esa no fuera su intención. No podía verlo como algo más… aún cuando esos hoyuelos en sus mejillas cada vez que sonreía la volvieran loca y se perdiera en sus ojos del color del fuego, y del otoño que tanto le gustaba.

No podía ser que…

—"¡Ya hicieron las paces!" –la voz animada de Koda, saliendo de la habitación de Shaoran, interrumpió sus pensamientos por un momento. Agradecía que fuera así… aunque no estaba segura de ser algo bueno, o malo.

—"Así es, hermano". –rió Tao. —"Vamos a ver televisión, ¿nos acompañas?"

—"Está bien, ¿y Sakura?"

Shaoran observó a la habitación de ella, y al no verla allí, se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—"Sakura, ¿quieres venir con nosotros a ver televisión? No te prometo un buen programa que le pueda gustar a una mujer pero…"

—"Estos bien". –interrumpió. —"No se preocupen. Estoy algo agotada y no tengo muchas ganas de ver algo. Voy a dormir un poco".

—"Eh… de acuerdo". –farfulló Shaoran, algo inseguro por su extraño comportamiento. —"¿Segura de que estás bien?"

—"Sí, segura, sólo quiero descansar".

El castaño se extrañó un poco ante las respuestas apresuradas de ella. Supuso que realmente estaba muy agotada.

—"Si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedirlo. Estamos en la sala".

No supo de dónde había salido tanto caballerismo, pero se lo debía. Ella había hecho demasiado por ellos y le debía bastante. Le daría una tregua hasta próximo aviso… o al menos, hasta que él mismo recuperara el rumbo de su voluntad… de lo que realmente deseaba hacer. Sin decir una palabra más, ni esperar una réplica por parte de la chica, se dirigió a la sala, para ver lo que sus locos sobrinos lo obligarían a ver; encontrándose, sorprendentemente, con un buen partido de tenis a medio empezar. No era un amante del tenis, pero no lo consideraba un deporte aburrido, sino algo divertido con lo cual poder entretenerse. Y ahora que lo recordaba, su cuñado amaba el tenis, probablemente por ello a Koda y a Tao les gustaba.

Se ubicó en el medio de ambos, para evitar peleas tontas de posesión del tío, y se dispusieron a ver ese partido a pesar de prestarle muy poca atención.

Luego de lo que parecía una hora, ambos se habían quedado dormidos en sus brazos, que también estaban entumidos por el peso de ambos, aunque no se animaba a moverlos con temor a despertarlos. Estaban cálidos, y aún a pesar del clima, no sentía frío porque esos dos cuerpecitos lo abrigaban como cuando era pequeño, y a regañadientes, sus hermanas lo abrazaban para ver alguna película romántica.

Quizás hacía semanas que no estaba con una mujer… ni sentía esos calores típicos del sexo, ni ese placer. Pero lo que sentía en esos momentos, no se comparaba con nada, simplemente, porque era mucho más que cualquier cosa. No se sentía vacío al estar así con ellos porque eran su familia, y sabía que sí los vería. No eran una conquista de una noche a la que nunca jamás volvería a cruzar. Quiso mofarse de si mismo al pensar en esas cosas, pero aunque sabía que Eriol había tenido razón en lo que le decía, nunca le haría saber aquello… y tampoco dejaría de hacerlo aunque estuviera mal, y lo supiera.

Sin querer seguir forzando a su mente, cerró sus ojos esperando porque Morfeo estuviera dispuesto a recibirlo a él también, para dormir como quizás, no lo haría por mucho más tiempo ya que sus sobrinos no iban a quedarse para siempre.

Sakura sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas. No había dormido un sólo segundo desde que se había recostado, y lo único que había hecho fue pensar en tonterías en las que no quería pensar más. Estaba completamente hastiada de tratar de negar cosas que eran inevitables. Suficiente tenía con sus confusiones como para sentirse más y más extraña. Aunque pensándolo bien, en algunas cosas prefería estar confundida a saber realmente lo que le sucedía. La verdad la aterraba… y no quería eso.

Asomándose por la puerta, supuso que Shaoran y los niños ya estarían durmiendo en su cuarto. Eran más de las dos de la mañana, y ella no podía dormir. Seguramente sería la única, porque no se sentía ni el sonido de las moscas sobrevolar en el departamento. Saliendo con cuidado de no hacer el mínimo sonido, se dispuso a ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua… no podría forzar al sueño si no iba a obtener nada a cambio.

La noche sería larga.

Al llegar a la sala, los ojos verdes de Sakura se toparon con un escenario que creyó nunca llegar a ver. No por ser algo imposible, sino por ser algo completamente… _hermoso_. Tan hermoso.

Shaoran, Koda y Tao estaban dormidos en el sofá. Shaoran no se veía en la mejor de las posiciones, pero su dormir aparentaba ser muy tranquilo… Dios, sí que estaba tranquilo. Parecía un angelito, tan sereno y… y… hermoso. Con sus cabellos alborotados, y esas espesas pestañas oscuras que lo hacían aún más varonil. Con su nariz perfilada a lo hombre y con esos labios… unos labios que parecían tan cálidos y apasionados.

Una vez más, sintió como el piso a sus pies se convertía en un precipicio, y un revoloteo incómodo invadía su estómago con tan sólo imaginar a ese apuesto castaño sonreír como sabía que lo hacía… con cualquiera de sus sonrisas. La sonrisa seductora y falsa, la sonrisa inocentemente seductora… la sonrisa sincera… con cualquiera de ellas.

Dios… ¿qué le estaba sucediendo?

Sin saber el motivo, sintió el impulso de salir corriendo y meterse debajo de las sábanas como una niña asustada por un supuesto monstruo de leyenda que la asechaba. Pero ella no era una niña… y esos monstruos… esos monstruos ya la habían abandonado hacía tiempo, no podían volver. No quería que volvieran.

Como si algo realmente la estuviese persiguiendo, Sakura dio un paso atrás. Estaba cansada, así que lo mejor sería ir a dormir, y no levantarse hasta el próximo día en el que volvería a ver a Shaoran como el amigo que pretendía que fuera, o como cualquier cosa… como el hombre que le ganó la apuesta, metiéndola en un aprieto, o como el idiota que a cada instante quería conquistarla… o como el mujeriego que era. Cualquier cosa con tal de no seguir confundiéndose… cualquier cosa para dejar de esforzarse por mantenerse confusa y no dejar salir la verdad…

Se dio la vuelta, olvidando completamente el agua, y se encaminó a su dormitorio. Sería una larga noche. Sin embargo, el escalofrío que sintió en la columna vertebral le recordó el frío que hacía por las noches. Afuera estaba nevando, y el frío se estaba volviendo cada vez más intenso. Apresuró el paso, metiéndose en su habitación, pero al instante salió con una manta en sus manos, encaminándose hacia los tres hombres de la casa, profundamente dormidos en el sofá.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Sakura los cubrió a los tres, sin despertarlos. La luz de la luna ingresaba por la ventana de la sala, cerca del balcón, y servía como faro para no estar inmersos en una profunda oscuridad.

Shaoran parecía aún más atractivo debajo de esa luz… no tenía más que ojos para él. No podía evitarlo. Sin reprimirse más los impulsos, pasó una de sus manos, delicadamente por sus cabellos chocolates. Eran tan suaves como se los había imaginado… todo él era más de lo que se había imaginado.

Si en un principio no parecía un padre, en esos momentos se veía como uno. El mejor de los padres, con un rostro sereno, abrazando a los pequeños, protegiéndolos del frío, sin importar la postura incómoda en la que estaba.

_¿Por qué?_

Esa era la pregunta que invadía la mente de Sakura sin poderla evitar.

Ya no valía la pena.

Sin saber qué más hacer, se alejó de ellos con una extraña sensación en el estómago, encaminándose definitivamente a su habitación. Sentía que quería gritar, saltar… _escapar_. Quería moverse… moverse sin parar para poder perder parte de las nuevas emociones que estaba descubriendo, pero era imposible… porque las emociones no podían perderse.

Dando una última mirada a esos tres y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, se metió a su cuarto para pensar en todo lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Sería una larga noche.

Una noche de verdades…

… _y de valentías inconclusas_…

_**

* * *

****Notas de la autora (sí, de la loca esa xD):**_

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien n.n… Bueno, ¿hace cuánto no nos vemos? ¿Dos semanas? No es nada xD bueno, sí es algo, pero tampoco tanto, aunque no me estoy justificando en nada porque sé muy bien que mi retaso –esta vez – fue principalmente, porque estaba adelantando unos proyectos futuros que no creo que vean la luz en estas páginas dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo xD pero es que justo me dieron algunas buenas ideas y me volqué ahí de una, además de que estoy trabajando en un nuevo One-shot (no, no es el que dije que sacaría para mi cumpleaños xD) y ya llevo bastante, la cosa es que será largo, más de veintiséis mil palabras, calculo, y ahora viene mi pregunta… ¿les gustaría que lo publique entero o de a pedacitos? xD j eje, ya saben, pareja SS.

Bueno, otra de las razones de mi retraso, fue la muy desgraciada –seguro que la conocen xD – flojera, y por último, y no menos importante, mi vida ja ja ja… nah, bueno, me arrepiento de haber desgastado unas cuantas horas en ver unas películas que no valían la pena, y sí me gustó la de Batman, pero llegó a irritarme tanto que casi me como yo sola un enorme paquete de palomitas de maíz de tamaño familiar, junto con dos refrescos enormes y dos M&M. Ni se imaginan xD apenas salí del cine, ataqué el baño, mi estómago parecía una gelatina llena de refresco xD

Bueno… luego de hacer mis comentarios acelerados de siempre xD **¡Muchas gracias como siempre a todos los que me apoyan en cada episodio!** Y muchas gracias también a aquellos que leen, en fin, a todo el que no quiere insultarme, gracias. Bien, tema reviews, no tuve tiempo de contestarlos para ahora, pero como no quiero atrasar más la entrega, voy a contestarlos a través de las cuentas, y para los que no la tengan (caso de los reviews anónimos) esos sí estarán en mi perfil, mañana, o más tardar el viernes, pero ya sabes, de esta vez no se pasa.

Comentando el capítulo… no sé si tengo más que decir de lo que ya sucedió. Como vemos, Shaoran va cambiando de a poco su actitud, tampoco puede cambiar tan de repente, y Sakura está más que confundida con sus sentimientos, mientras que el miedo la asecha y no quiere _desconfundirse_ xD Ya en el capítulo que viene, veremos qué es lo que ella se trae con sus miedos e incertidumbres y veremos cómo es que reacciona nuestro Shaorancito. Y como ven, no está en este capítulo el avance de la vez pasada, bueno… pronto… pronto estará porque es algo importante por saber. También aviso que los dos diablitos se nos van en el próximo, y la verdad no lo lamento xD porque ya no habrá dos obstaculitos para impedir cosas sucias, ¿no? ja ja, no puedo evitarlo. En fin, xD también aviso que esta historia tendrá epílogo… ¿no ve? A veces creo que es verdad que estoy loca, xD ayer comencé a escribirlo, sin siquiera tener el final… pero bueno.

**Ahora,** por último y no menos importante n.n quiero dedicar este capítulo a Carly que cumplió recientemente años, ¡Muchas felicidades por tu cumpleaños, amiga! y ya que estamos, también a Perver, y a Lili que también cumplieron hace unas semanas, y que no tuve oportunidad de hacerles algo lindo, (a excepción de Perver que obtuvo algo xD)

En fin, muchísimos besos a todos n.n esperaré sus comentarios del capítulo, y que tengan una bonita semana, (y a todos aquellos en vacaciones, ¡Felices vacaciones de invierno!)

¡Nos vemos! **:D**


	10. No existen las Coincidencias

**Apostando al Amor**

**Capítulo 10**

"_**No existen las coincidencias…"**_

**-**

—"_¿A ti te gusta nuestro tío…?"_

_La pregunta quedó resonando una y otra vez en su mente._

_No supo por qué, pero en esos instantes no podía responderla._

_Les sonrió, acariciando las mejillas de los niños que la miraban expectantes. Ellos seguramente habían estado esperando que su tío sentara cabeza para verlo, finalmente feliz porque dudaba que llevando una vida alocada como la que tenía, lo fuera realmente._

—"_¿Saben?" –preguntó, a lo que los niños negaron con la cabeza. —"A veces hay que conformarse con pocas cosas en la vida. Pero lo más importante es ser feliz"._

_Tao la miró confundido, al tiempo que Koda trataba de asimilar las palabras._

—"_¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver? Nosotros te preguntamos si te gustaba nuestro tío, Sakura". –objetó, el de cabellos chocolates más oscuros._

—"_A veces hay preguntas sin respuestas, Tao". –dijo lo más dulce que había podido sonar. —"No siempre hay respuestas para todo, y por eso, hay que conformarse con lo que tenemos"_.

En ese momento no había podido darles una respuesta, porque una negativa era romper las ilusiones de los niños, pero una afirmación significaría una mentira. Eso era de lo que quería convencerse, sin embargo, ahora sabía que esas no eran más que mentiras sin sentido que ella misma se había forjado en su cabeza para… _protegerse_.

Y no había podido responder, porque incluso a sí misma, le daban miedo sus propias respuestas. Le daban miedo sus sentimientos, y le daban miedo las cosas que podrían revivir en ella. O más bien… las cosas que podrían despertarse.

Porque eso ya era un hecho…

Shaoran Li no le era tan indiferente como pensaba… o como quería hacerse creer a sí misma.

Ya no podría negarlo.

No podría negárselo.

Y le aterraba sentir que era vulnerable. Realmente le aterraba.

"'_A veces hay que conformarse con pocas cosas en la vida. Pero lo más importante es ser feliz'__**"**_

Ahora era ella la que deseaba convencerse de sus propias palabras. Deseaba creerlas, con la misma intensidad que deseaba que todo eso fuera una pesadilla… una broma… una confusión.

Aunque en el fondo, sabía que era verdad.

Una verdad que aún no terminaba de creer.

**OoOoO**

_Lunes 15 de Diciembre_.

—"¡Shaoran, se te hará tarde!"

—"¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé!" –escuchó el grito desde la habitación. —"Ya voy".

Sakura sonrió, sirviendo el café en una taza y acomodando las tostadas para que estuvieran perfectamente sincronizadas.

Levantarse en las mañanas para ver la imagen de dos niños y un adulto durmiendo acurrucaditos en el sofá con sus rostros angelicales, no era un suceso que se veía todos los días. Y mucho menos se veía cuando el adulto tomaba a los niños en brazos con una ternura sin precedentes y los llevaba al dormitorio para que siguieran descansando hasta tarde como todo niño en sus pequeñas vacaciones forzadas en la casa de su tío.

Generalmente, era ella la que se levantaba luego de Shaoran con el pijama y toda despeinada y él, quien tenía que llamarla una y otra vez para que se despertara, pero ese día había sido diferente porque –simplemente – no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

_¡Y qué noche!_, pensó con una sonrisa.

¿Qué más podría hacer?

Ya no valía la pena negarlo y, si bien, era una cobarde, no lo hacía a conciencia. Y por esos motivos cuando tenía algo en claro, no trataba de negarlo como cualquiera en su lugar lo haría. No tendría sentido hacerlo porque lo que ya estaba hecho, ya estaba así y por más que se rompiera la cabeza para visualizarse en otra situación, no lo lograría. Toda la noche la había pasado lamentándose de lo que estaba sintiendo; recordando lo que había sucedido el primer día en el que habían aparecido Koda y Tao con sus muy oportunas preguntas, y ya no pudo negarlo más. No pudo negárselo más a sí misma.

Shaoran ya había entrado, y no había quién lo sacara.

Y aunque sabía que él no sentía nada por ella, no podía estar triste porque mientras lo tuviera cerca como un amigo, no se sentiría mal. No estaba preparada para una relación, ni aunque Shaoran estuviera dispuesto a ofrecérsela. No estaba lista ahora, y tampoco sabía si alguna vez volvería a estar lista.

—"Ya estoy".

Ella volteó con una sonrisa, viéndolo a él parado a su lado, tratando de hacer el nudo de su corbata. Era tan gracioso verlo intentarlo.

—"¿Te ayudo?" –la pregunta había tratado de ser amable, pero no pudo ocultar en ella esa pequeña dosis de burla.

Shaoran la miró suspicaz, sin dejar de intentar vencer la dura batalla que estaba desatando con esa corbata de color azul zafiro.

Suspiró con frustración cuando se dio cuenta de que esa batalla ya estaba perdida desde el comienzo.

—"No sé por qué me deshiciste los nudos". –refunfuñó, mirando para otro lado. Quería evitar los ojos verdes de esa tentadora chica que ahora sonreía triunfante mientras con sus pequeñas manos comenzaba a anudar su corbata. —"Siempre los he tenido hechos y sólo tenía que ajustarlos".

Mientras su dignidad estuviera presente, no le dejaría ver que jamás en su vida había aprendido a hacer el nudo a su corbata. Algo que todos los hombres del mundo deberían saber. ¡Incluso los niños lo sabían! Todos, menos él.

—"Para lavar una corbata hay que sacarle el nudo". –indicó Sakura muy pendiente de su tarea, sin notar la atenta y penetrante mirada ambarina. —"Y eso fue justamente lo que hice".

Shaoran bufó al tiempo que ella sonreía satisfecha al ver que el nudo le había quedado de _maravilla_. Podía ver la burla bailando en esos profundos ojos verdes, y también podía ver un brillo nuevo que se le hacía extraño, pero que la volvía aún más hermosa. Ella ya era hermosa, pero con sus actitudes se le estaba volviendo irresistible.

A veces sentía el tonto impulso de tocarle el cabello… de abrazarla…

Pero no. Eso le resultaba tan patético como… como… _enamorarse_.

¿Enamorarse?

¡Ja! Últimamente estaba pensando en tonterías.

—"Te despertaste temprano". –observó sorprendido, cuando la vio vestida sin el pijama y la mesa del desayuno perfectamente preparada, sin derrames de café ni tostadas quemadas por quedarse dormida mientras ponía a andar el tostador.

—"Sí". –dijo con una cálida sonrisa que lo confundió, asimismo como lo encandiló. —"El día de hoy no tenía mucho sueño que digamos".

—"¿Te encuentras bien?"

La preocupación escondida en un intento de pregunta desinteresada, hizo que una amplia sonrisa surcara el rostro de la castaña y que una calidez embargara su pecho. ¿Era ahora que lo veía así, o Shaoran siempre había sido tierno y ella no lo había notado?

—"Sí, sí estoy bien". –replicó, sentándose a su lado para acompañarlo con el desayuno. —"Simplemente es que no tenía sueño. Eso es todo".

—"Pues déjame decirte que es extraño. Nunca te levantas tan temprano, muy por el contrario, hay que sacarte de la cama prácticamente con espátula".

Ella rió, y eso lo hizo sonreír. Por lo general, Sakura habría inflado las mejillas y refutado sus argumentos, reclamándole por decirle dormilona. Pero en esos momentos se la veía tan plena y contenta que no pudo hacer más que mirarla sin perder un sólo detalle de cómo su cabello se movía graciosamente sobre sus hombros, o cómo sus ojos brillaban con la intensidad de dos hermosas esmeraldas.

Aún estaba sorprendido del saber que conocía muchas más cosas de ella de las que desearía, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, se vio asaltado por el deseo de saber más… y más.

—"De todos modos…" –las palabras de la castaña, lograron captar su atención. —"Agradece que me levanté temprano y tienes un desayuno decente servido frente a ti que espera a ser comido o sino, amenaza con enfriarse".

Shaoran sonrió ante la ocurrencia y comenzó a comer tranquilamente el apetitoso desayuno caliente que ella le había servido en esos instantes. Eran increíbles las maravillas que podían hacerse con unos cuantos ingredientes. O, mejor dicho, las maravillas que _Sakura_ podía hacer.

—"Por cierto…" –dijo mientras se pasaba una servilleta por sus varoniles labios. —"Gracias por abrigarnos con la manta. No lo había notado hasta que me di cuenta de que había dejado de tener frío".

Él le sonrió encantadoramente, sin dejar de lado su sensualidad y Sakura se sonrojó completamente con una sensación cálida en su estómago.

¿Y si él se había percatado de que se lo había quedado viendo? ¿Y si sintió cuando había acariciado sus cabellos, mirándolo como una tonta?

¡Que vergüenza!

—"Yo… este… n-no es…"

Shaoran la miró inquisitivamente. Ella casi nunca se sonrojaba… y ahora, ¿se estaba sonrojando porque le había dado las gracias? Bueno, no era que él fuera demasiado agradecido con las cosas; muchas veces era grosero, incluso. Pero no la entendía, y el enigma de esa mujer lo atraía cada vez más… casi como una obsesión.

Y como quien es salvado por la campana, el timbre sonó para alivio de Sakura, quien instantáneamente se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. No era necesario decir que era ella la que atendería, porque la sonrisa divertida de Shaoran ante su acto casi desesperado por escapar de una situación que él ni siquiera sabía que existía, la había delatado.

Sakura sonrió, mientras abría la puerta del departamento. El portero tenía la mala costumbre de dejar pasar directamente a la gente y no había quién se la quitara. Pero en el mismo instante en que abrió la puerta, su sonrisa se congeló al ver a la hermosa mujer que estaba parada ahí afuera con una postura elegante y un rostro tan hermoso que cualquier otra envidiaría.

Incluso ella.

Sintió como un nudo se le hacía en el estómago mientras veía como esa mujer la miraba de arriba hacia abajo, también sorprendida de su presencia. No. No podía ser. No estaba preparada para que mujeres tan hermosas como ella estuvieran encima de Shaoran. Primero esa Nicole y ahora esa mujer… No, no quería.

—"Sakura, ¿quién…?"

La voz de Shaoran a sus espaldas la hizo voltear, y lo encontró mirando a la recién llegada que seguía viéndola con unos ojos claros llenos de incertidumbre.

La mujer volvió su delicado rostro hacia Shaoran, y Sakura pudo distinguir la llama de enfado y desconfianza en sus ojos mientras que la nuez de Adán del castaño se movía nerviosamente en su garganta.

—"Fe-Feimei…" –articuló Shaoran con una sonrisita nerviosa. —"Que sorpresa".

Sakura parpadeó al tiempo que ese nombre resonaba una y otra vez en su mente…

_Feimei, Feimei, Feimei_…

¡Era la hermana! ¡La hermana de Shaoran!

¿Cómo no haberla reconocido? Esa postura altiva, los profundos ojos ámbar, el abundante cabello castaño oscuro y la tonalidad de piel trigueña, decían a gritos que tenía que ver con Shaoran.

Se sintió como una tonta por unos instantes al recordar la leve idea que había tenido de estamparle la puerta en la cara, simulando nunca haberla visto por unos celos que surgieron en ella como nunca antes los había sentido.

¡Dios, estuvo a punto de hacerlo! Era bueno que se hubiera quedado en shock por unos momentos antes de poner su plan en funcionamiento.

—"Xiao Lang". –pronunció la mujer en tono severo con una ceja alzada. —"¿Quieres explicarme _esto_?"

La castaña se sintió abochornada en ese momento. Feimei Li hablaba un perfecto japonés con un acento chino indudable, pero la señalaba como si ella fuera poca cosa… como si fuera… como si fuera…

—"Feimei, no es lo que parece". –dijo él, corriéndose de la puerta para que pudiera pasar sin problemas, al tiempo que le dirigía a Sakura una mirada de disculpas. —"Te la presento, ella es Sakura Kinomoto, mi… amiga".

—"¿Tu _amiga_?" –levantó levemente la voz, sintiendo que la sangre comenzaba a correrle por las venas a una velocidad para nada recomendable. —"Xiao Lang, creí haberte pedido por favor que…"

—"No, no". –interrumpió tímidamente Sakura, jugando con los bordes de encaje del delantal de cocina que estaba utilizando. Se sentía bastante abochornada al saber lo que Feimei estaba imaginando de ella. —"Shaoran y yo realmente somos amigos. No quiero que piense nada extraño porque yo estoy aquí sólo para cocinar y limpiar".

Con las mejillas arreboladas, levantó el rostro, mirando con firmeza a Feimei Li que parecía debatirse entre creerle o no. No podía culparla, era obvia la vida que su hermano llevaba, pero con tan sólo dudar de quién era ella, estaba dudando de la responsabilidad de Shaoran. Él se había comportado muy bien mientras estaban presentes sus sobrinos y nunca había hecho algo malo; muy por el contrario –cuando su costumbre era lanzar miradas coquetas a cualquier mujer que fuera atractiva y le pasara por delante –, con los niños, nunca había hecho algo así, siendo prácticamente una estatua de hielo con respecto a su entorno.

Feimei la inspeccionó con su mirada ambarina como si pudiera atravesarla y ver su alma. Esa chica no se parecía en nada a las mujeres que eran del tipo de su hermano. Era bonita, realmente preciosa, pero lo más importante era que se veía demasiado inocente como para ser lo que había pensado en un principio. Si no fuera por su cuerpo, creería que era una adolescente inexperta como lo podía ver en sus ojos; aunque era obvio que sobrepasaba los veinte.

Suspiró, sintiéndose liberada de la idea que había surgido en ella, dejando pasar a la culpabilidad por haber desconfiado de su querido Xiao Lang. ¿Cómo pudo haber desconfiado de esa forma de su hermanito? Él podría ser todo un patán, pero nunca con sus sobrinos con lo mucho que los quería.

Ciertamente, se sentía avergonzada de su comportamiento.

—"Siento haber sacado conclusiones apresuradas". –musitó con pesar y una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Sakura sonrió en respuesta, estirando su mano para terminar con las presentaciones.

—"No se preocupe, creo que yo en su lugar pensaría lo mismo".

—"¡Oh, Dios!" –exclamó, envolviendo a Sakura en un fuerte abrazo, dejando de lado la postura de seriedad. —"¡No puedo creer que una chica que esté con mi hermano tenga cerebro! ¡No puedo creerlo!"

Sakura sonrió, devolviendo tímidamente el caluroso abrazo. Generalmente la gente no se abrazaba a cualquiera con quién no había cruzado más que unas cuantas palabras y menos lo creía siendo que ellos eran de procedencia china, en donde el contacto físico debía darse sólo cuando el lazo emocionar era realmente formidable.

—"Gracias, Feimei". –masculló Shaoran, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

Más allá de los ácidos comentarios de su hermana que –como siempre – aludían a sus tendencias de no atarse a ninguna mujer que tuviera más materia gris que una oruga, agradecía a Sakura por haber aclarado las cosas ella misma. Feimei nunca le hubiese creído y en verdad le aterraba esa actitud severa con la que lo había mirado. Por unos instantes había sentido como la sangre se le congelaba en las venas bajo el gélido escrutinio de los furiosos ojos de su hermana.

—"Oh, de nada hermanito". –sonrió, yendo hacia la sala seguida de los castaños. —"Pero debería ser yo la que te agradezca el haberte quedado con mis niños… y ahora que lo pienso, ¿en dónde están?"

—"Aún duermen". –Shaoran hizo una seña para que su hermana se sentara en uno de los sillones de la sala. —"Por si no lo has notado, son las ocho y media de la mañana, Fei".

Sintió una descarga eléctrica en la columna vertebral y dirigió sus ojos color miel a Sakura que lo veía con desaprobación. ¿Y ahora qué? Era su hermana, podía hablarle como quisiera.

—"Lo sé, Xiao". –apuntó sin deshacer la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. —"Sin embargo, no pude decidir yo la hora en la que mi esposo fue dado de alta, ni la hora del vuelo que sale dentro de, exactamente, dos horas y media hacia Hong Kong".

—"Ah, entonces ya se van…"

Sakura se giró instintivamente hacia Shaoran. Había hablado casi en susurros y aunque en esos momentos tenía la sonrisa socarrona de siempre, pudo notar que se estaba ocultando. Él no quería que los niños se fueran. Shaoran se había encariñado con ellos más lo que ya estaba y ahora iba a quedar solo… el mes se acabaría pasando Navidad y ella… ella también tendría que irse. Lo dejaría solo.

No. No iba a dejarlo solo, Shaoran era su amigo y a los amigos… a los amigos nunca se los abandonaba. Porque para ella él era más que eso. Mucho más.

—"Sí, hermanito. Por eso vine a buscarlos, sé que quizás arremetí contra muchos de tus planes, así que te libraré de mis pequeños demonios".

—"Eh… sí, claro". –dijo, forzando una sonrisa arrogante. —"Ya sabes, mi tiempo es oro, Feimei".

—"Ya lo creo".

—"Aunque…" –continuó Shaoran. —"A quien realmente tienes que agradecer es a Sakura. Ella fue la que se ocupaba de los niños mientras yo no estaba y…" –sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Sakura siempre los había entretenido… siempre era la que los guiaba a la diversión y la que los aconsejaba hasta último momento, como lo había hecho la noche anterior. —"… ella les enseñó muchas cosas, Fei".

La joven de ojos verdes lo miró incrédula… ¿Qué le pasaba a Shaoran? Él nunca hablaba tan… tan… ¿por qué la miraba así?

—"¿En serio?" –preguntó Feimei, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Las miradas que esos dos se estaban mandando le gustaban… le encantaban. —"Muchas, muchas gracias a ti también, Sakura. Estoy segura de que mi hermano hubiese estado perdido sin ti y me alegra que seas tan bonita e inteligente como se nota que eres".

—"No… yo… en realidad… no fue nada y… gracias". –balbuceó sonrojada a más no poder.

¿Por qué Feimei Li era tan diferente a su hermano? Cuando la había visto en la puerta había pensado que era una mujer sepulcralmente seria, pero asumía con sorpresa que se había equivocado en juzgarla a la ligera. Así como se había equivocado en juzgar a Shaoran en un principio.

¿Quién iba a decir que terminaría así?

Shaoran miró a Sakura con una satisfacción que no entendía de dónde había surgido. Era verdad que ella los había ayudado mucho; sin ella… sin ella hubiese estado perdido sin saber qué hacer y aún a pesar de su apuesta, Sakura no dudó un solo momento en brindarle su ayuda. Ella siempre le brindaba su ayuda aún a pesar de ella misma o de lo que debía o no debía hacer.

De repente sintió un incómodo escrutinio y al voltear, se encontró con los ambarinos y atentos ojos de su hermana. Levantó una ceja interrogante, ¿qué bicho le había picado ahora?

—"Entonces van a irse…" –repitió para convencerse a sí mismo de aquello. Si bien nunca había esperado a sus sobrinos cuando aparecieron tan de improviso, tampoco había esperado que los fueran a buscar… tan pronto. Quizás se había acostumbrado a los energizados días con esos dos y… con Sakura. Aún le parecía demasiado pronto… tal vez…

—"Sí, sí eso dije". –repuso Feimei, extrañándose del comportamiento de Shaoran. Ella pensaba que estaría saltando en una pata en cuanto la viera.

—"Que pena que no pudieron quedarse más tiempo". –intervino Sakura para aliviar el ambiente tenso que había amplificado el silencio formado entre los hermanos.

—"Bueno, yo creo que es lo mejor para todos". –sonrió Feimei. —"Después de todo mi hermano no es demasiado a fin a los niños ya que prefiere…" –se frenó a sí misma en ese instante. Era mejor no meter la pata en donde no la llamaban. —"… bueno, él prefiere otras cosas; y mi esposo quiere pasar Navidad en la casa de su madre, Wuu Fa, por lo que vinimos a buscar a los niños".

—"¿Fa está aquí?" –indagó Shaoran con una ceja alzada.

—"Sí". –afirmó. —"Está afuera, esperándonos con el auto para irnos. Dijo que fuera pronto porque sabes cómo son los vuelos, si no llegas a tiempo, lo pierdes y no podremos toma otro hasta mañana".

—"Creo que podrían haber esperado un poco, ¿no lo crees?"

La agresividad escondida en las palabras de Shaoran, llamó la atención de Sakura. Las había pronunciado con furia y con algo de rencor.

—"Xiao Lang". –Feimei apretó los puños en su regazo. —"Sabes muy bien que a Wen no le gusta Japón, y que si estábamos aquí era sólo por negocios. Nunca supe el verdadero motivo de tu enemistad hacia él, pero…"

—"Ya, déjalo". –interrumpió sus palabras con la mandíbula tensionada. —"No tiene sentido que me digas nada de lo que ya me repetiste millones de veces".

—"Pero, Xiao Lang, yo…"

—"¿Quieres llevarte a los chicos? Bien, voy por ellos en este instante". –gruñó, levantándose con movimientos bruscos. Quería salir de ahí a toda costa, lo más rápido posible antes de perder el control. —"Espera aquí, ya los traigo".

Sakura lo observó alejarse y perderse en uno de los pasillos que daban a la habitación. Suspiró, sintiéndose impotente al no poder hacer nada para saber lo que él sentía en esos momentos y volteó su rostro hacia Feimei Li que no había movido un sólo cabello. Se veía incómoda… frustrada, incluso.

—"Es muy temperamental". –el comentario de la mujer de ojos ámbar, atrajo su atención. Feimei sonrió, mirando directamente los ojos verdes de la linda muchacha que tenía en frente. —"Xiao Lang no puede ocultar cuando algo le molesta o… cuando está triste, y cuando eso sucede, prefiere escudarse en una faceta de hielo o de enojo. Sé que lo decepcionó el hecho de no estar con mis hijos más tiempo. Pude verlo en su rostro".

Sorprendida por lo que la joven china le estaba diciendo, Sakura miró al lustrado piso de madera de ese lujoso departamento. Entonces su hermana sí se había percatado del deprimido estado de Shaoran cuando le dijo que se llevaría a Koda y a Tao.

—"Shaoran se ha encariñado mucho con ellos estos últimos días". –musitó Sakura, mirando fijamente a los ojos de esa mujer. —"Ha estado con ellos después de tantos años, y supongo que debe ser duro saber que van a irse y no tener la certeza de cuándo volver a verlos". –sonrió, tratando de evitar las lágrimas. —"También los extrañaré".

—"Lo lamento". –Feimei no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago, sabiendo la soledad tácita en la que vivía su hermano. En cierto momento había llegado a creer que para él sus hijos serían sólo una piedra en el zapato, pero no había sido así… y se sentía horrible por no haber avisado que ese día se irían. No les había dejado tiempo siquiera para despedirse. —"Sé que actué mal…" –admitió. —"Pero Xiao nunca fue a visitarnos a China. Él nunca se ha aparecido por ahí, y las únicas veces que nos vemos son cuando nosotros venimos aquí".

—"No sabría qué decir ante eso. Quizás ahora sí lo hará… a lo mejor, antes eran muy pequeños y…"

—"No, Sakura". –negó Feimei. —"No sólo me refiero a mis hijos, sino a la familia en general. Mi hermano no ha vuelto a Hong Kong desde que tiene diecinueve años, que fue cuando vino a estudiar aquí. Él nunca ha vuelto para nada que pueda considerarse personal. Hablamos por teléfono unas pocas veces y… nada más que eso".

Sakura la miró incrédula… Shaoran no podía hacer esas cosas. Sí, él no parecía demasiado interesado en un principio, pero… ¿por qué? él no era el tipo de persona a la que nada le importaba. Shaoran se lo había dicho, a él le importaba su familia… a él le importaban, pero los ojos claros de Feimei le decían que ella no mentía. ¿Entonces por qué lo hacía?

—"Yo… yo…" –trató de articular palabra, pero ¿qué podría decir? No tenía argumento alguno para alegar a favor de Shaoran. Aún cuando ella confiara plenamente en que tendría que haber una razón por la cual él seguía ese comportamiento, no podía decir nada. —"No sé realmente qué decir… No sé. Sé que a veces puede dar la imagen de… bueno, un patán, quizá". –Feimei sonrió ante la manera tan entregada en que esa muchacha hablaba de su Xiao… de su hermano pequeño. —"No lo entiendo, yo creo que deberías preguntarle. De esa manera puede que lleguen a entenderse, Feimei".

La joven china le sonrió. No conocía a Sakura Kinomoto, pero se notaba a leguas su interés y preocupación por su hermano. Y también, se había percatado de la manera diferente en que Shaoran la trataba. Los medios de comunicación eran lo suficientemente explícitos con respecto a las relaciones entre grandes magnates potenciales; y con su hermano, no eran la excepción. Sabía perfectamente de la clase de mujeres con las que estaba y era algo evidente que esa muchacha de apariencia inocente y sincera fuera una de ellas. Por eso su hermano no la trataba como a una del montón… pero tampoco la trataba como debería de tratarla.

—"¿Sabes, Sakura?" –preguntó luego de unos momentos. —"Quiero agradecerte en verdad por toda tu ayuda. No sólo con mis niños, sino también con Xiao Lang". –Sakura se sorprendió ante aquello. Ella no había ayudado a Shaoran en nada por propia voluntad, en realidad. Lo había hecho por la apuesta… una apuesta que ahora no tenía la mínima importancia porque lo seguiría apoyando aunque dejara de existir.

—"Feimei, yo no creo haber hecho demasiado…"

La joven hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio mientras le sonreía con simpatía.

—"Pude notar que Shaoran no es el de siempre. El Shaoran arrogante, el que se llevaría al mundo por delante. Ahora al menos, es alguien con quien se puede hablar y se distinguen los sentimientos que pasan a través de él". –añadió, sonriendo. —"Como su hermana lo conozco, Sakura, y creo que fuiste tú la que le contagió algo de vitalidad a una persona que sonreía sólo para que un prototipo vacío de mujer cayera directamente a sus pies".

—"No creo que sea yo quien…"

—"Eres muy distinta a las otras". –señaló con una sonrisa, viendo el notorio sonrojo que cubría las pálidas mejillas de Sakura. —"No caíste ante él a la primera, y aparentemente tampoco en una segunda o tercera. No te enamoraste de la imagen de Shaoran Li, sino del verdadero Shaoran que supongo te habrá mostrado a ti".

Sakura sintió como su corazón paraba repentinamente ante esa declaración, para luego comenzar a latir fuertemente contra su pecho mientras trataba de conservar la compostura. No podía ser… no podía ser…

—"Yo n-no… Shaoran y yo… no…" –tartamudeó, mientras sentía el rostro arder una vez más. Miró los alegres ojos mieles que la observaban con felicidad, como si ella fuera un ángel salvador o algo por el estilo. Que ella sintiera algo… que lo sintiera, no significaba que Shaoran también; y todo lo que decía su hermana de haberlo cambiado tampoco llegaba a creerlo por completo. Suspiró resignada, bajando levemente el rostro al tiempo que jugaba con su delantal. —"¿Cómo lo supiste?"

Feimei sonrió nuevamente, sentándose a su lado y levantando su rostro.

—"Porque aunque no te conozco en lo absoluto, sé distinguir lo que es el estar enamorada, y tú lo estás, Sakura. Me alegra realmente que sea de mi hermano porque a pesar de lo idiota que puede llegar a ser algunas veces, es una buena persona que estoy segura que notaste". –terminó en un suspiro entrecortado. —"Quizás a ti pueda confiarte que lo ayudes y que no lo dejes solo. Aunque se comporta muy autosuficiente, sé que debe sentirse realmente solo".

—"No". –sentenció Sakura con firmeza. —"No voy a dejarlo solo. No quiero… dejarlo solo".

Aunque las últimas palabras fueron dichas en un susurro casi inaudible, Feimei pudo oírlas. Cómo deseaba que su hermano pudiera ver más allá de su propia nariz… aunque esa mirada y esa sonrisa que había visto en él mientras contemplaba a esa chica… quizás…

Sonrió, negando con la cabeza. Lo que tuviera que ser, lo sería a su tiempo. No antes, ni tampoco después. Todo a su tiempo.

—"Gracias, Sakura". –profirió con emoción. —"Muchas gracias, en serio".

—"No hay nada que agradecer, yo sólo…"

—"¡Mami!"

Cuando las voces infantiles invadieron la habitación, Sakura se levantó del sofá mientras Koda y Tao saludaban a su madre con un cálido abrazo. Ya estaban cambiados con su ropa, llevando los bolsos que habían traído. Ellos lucían felices de ver a su madre, y no era para menos; según Tao, nunca se había separado por tanto tiempo.

Vio a Shaoran apoyado en el marco de la puerta que daba al living y se encaminó hacia él con una leve sonrisa conciliadora. No tenía que decirle nada, sólo estar a su lado para apoyarlo. Si algo había aprendido de él, era que no le gustaba mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos y eso sería algo que ella respetaría por sobre todas las cosas.

Puso una de sus manos sobre el fornido hombro de él que, para su sorpresa, la recibió con una sonrisa que nunca antes había visto en su apuesto rostro, al tiempo que la cubría con una de sus grandes y trigueñas manos.

—"Se irán". –musitó Shaoran en un susurro autómata. Se recriminó mentalmente por haberlo emitido, pero aparentemente, ella no lo había escuchado.

—"Lo sé". –él se sorprendió ante la respuesta de Sakura, quien lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa en su delicado rostro. —"Tenemos que ir a despedirlos abajo, ¿te parece?"

Él desvió la mirada, aparentando un desinterés que no surtió el efecto que esperaba.

—"Pensaba… despedirlos aquí".

—"Creo que lo mejor es que sea abajo". –repitió Sakura sin dejar de mirarlo. —"Tienes que seguir hasta el final, y no abandonar a mitad de camino, Shaoran".

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, marcando levemente los hoyuelos sexys que siempre lo adornaban. Shaoran sabía perfectamente que Sakura no sólo estaba hablando de esa situación, sino de todas en general. Ir abajo representaba todo un reto, y esas palabras le sonaban demasiado conocidas. Sabía que las había escuchado antes, y sabía de la incidencia que siempre habían tenido en su vida.

Quizás era hora de terminar lo que empezaba y no dejar las cosas a la mitad, aún cuando esa fuera una de las situaciones más simples.

—"De acuerdo". –susurró, dando un ligero apretón a la mano que ella le había ofrecido como apoyo.

—"Vamos entonces, porque parece que te me quieres escapar". –bromeó. —"¿Vienes?"

—"Gracias, Sakura".

Los ojos verdes de la joven se ampliaron cuando Shaoran acercó su rostro al suyo en un rápido movimiento que la dejó sin aliento, inundándola de la fragancia varonil que él utilizaba al igual que ese aroma fresco a crema de afeitar.

Aunque, para su sorpresa, el destino de los labios del castaño no fueron sus propios labios entreabiertos –como casi siempre – sino su frente, en un acto tan cariñoso que se le hacía imposible que fuera Shaoran el que la estaba besando.

Él se separó de ella con una leve sonrisa, y la llevó consigo a la sala en donde los esperaban su hermana y sus sobrinos.

Sakura no pudo evitar que una inesperada calidez le invadiera el pecho ante los actos de ese Shaoran. Del _verdadero_ Shaoran.

¿Cómo resistirse a _ese_ hombre?

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

Sus ojos observaron todos los movimientos de las personas que se podían ver desde arriba, pero no eran esas sombras lo que realmente captaban. Estaba mirando a un punto fijo, sin mirar nada en particular. La nieve caía en cámara lenta, como todo había pasado hacía unos días.

Sus sobrinos se habían ido, y ahora la casa estaba demasiado silenciosa como para pensar y pensar, y seguir pensando sin ser interrumpido. No le gustaba esa sensación de vacío. No le gustaba tener tanto tiempo para pensar ahora que su _gran amigo_ le había hecho el _favor_ de acabar él con los últimos preparativos para que se tomara unos días libres antes de la fiesta en la casa de campo de los Li en Japón. Hubiese deseado tener esos días libres cuando estaban sus sobrinos, pero ahora que se habían ido… no tenía nada qué hacer.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero demonios cómo los extrañaba. Ahora no tenía el calor de ellos por las noches, ni las patadas de Tao, ni los sueños de Koda. Ciertamente, su cama estaba demasiado vacía, y como algo sorprendente, no sentía gana alguna de llenarla de otro tipo de calor. Quería el calor del cariño… quería algo que pudiera tener incondicionalmente, como lo era el cariño de esos demonios, pero no, no lo tenía y desear algo que jamás tendría realmente no era su estilo. Era algo patético sólo para personas débiles que no podían mover un sólo músculo sin el apoyo de su familia.

Ja… familia.

Shaoran tiró de su cuerpo hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos; lo hastiaba ver la nieve caer tan lentamente, pero no había nada que hacer más que eso.

Abrió sus ojos con la cabeza aún echada para atrás y, en el interior del departamento, vio a Sakura ir de un lado para otro, siempre moviéndose y haciendo cosas. Cuando no tenía que limpiar, tenía que cocinar, y luego lavar. Nunca dejaba de moverse y realmente Shaoran no sabía de dónde sacaba tanta energía. Él pagaría fortunas para ser tan activo como ella en esos quehaceres aburridos.

Sin poder reprimir la estúpida sonrisa que sabía, había surgido en sus labios, siguió observándola caminar inquieta con sus cabellos atados en una coleta improvisada y con sus ojos verdes tan brillantes como siempre. Lo había ayudado tanto… tanto que ahora estaba en deuda con ella y no le gustaba. Nunca le debió nada a nadie y no quería comenzar ahora, sin embargo con Sakura era diferente…

Cuando los chicos se habían ido, ella había tratado por todos los medios posibles de sacarle una sonrisa. Él sabía que Sakura había sentido la necesidad de llorar en el instante en el que el auto último modelo de Wen Fa había arrancado a toda velocidad sin siquiera darles una mirada –ni que él la quisiera, claro está –, pero a Sakura no le había sentado bien, y lo había notado por la forma en la que sus ojos se habían vuelto más brillantes y el que ella parpadeara sin parar para evitar a las lágrimas que querían salir.

Para ser sinceros, agradecía muy en el fondo el que no se hubiese largado a llorar porque no sabría qué hacer ante las lágrimas de una mujer. Con las lágrimas que se había enfrentado alguna vez, siempre habían resultado ser de cocodrilo, y no eran precisamente mujeres como Sakura.

Porque Sakura era diferente… y única.

Suspiró, volviendo su mirada ambarina al balcón de su departamento; ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba ahí sentado y realmente no le importaba qué tan cuadrado pudiera a llegar a quedar su trasero. No sentía ganas de hacer nada y el sentirse inútil lo frustraba y deprimía aún más como a una mujer en su período pero la diferencia era que no era mujer y que no tenía período.

¡Sólo estaba siendo patético!

Ni siquiera había sentido deseos de coquetear con Sakura en todos esos días…

Eso _sí_ que era algo grave, sobre todo porque ella se había mostrado tan abierta y amable con él que no habría puesto empeño alguno en evitarlo.

No obstante y aunque le diera en el orgullo que –en esos momentos – no sentía ganas de alimentar, debía recordar y hacerse entender a sí mismo que lo que sucedía era que Sakura era una persona increíblemente buena –y deseable – que no podía ver decaídos a los demás y haría cualquier cosa por sonsacarle una sonrisa a las personas, sin importar quién diablos fuera. Y ganársela por lástima era peor que nada; tenía su dignidad, jamás haría algo por el estilo.

Siendo principalmente que ya no sentía tantas ganas de completar lo que se había prometido a sí mismo.

Sakura lo había ayudado tanto…

Le había dado tanto que…

¡Maldición! ¡No podía ser tan hijo de puta!

Pero la deseaba… la deseaba más que antes, mucho más de lo que hubiese deseado a cualquier otra mujer y no podía evitarlo. Cada vez que la miraba podía hundirse en esos orbes esmeraldas como en un océano profundo y lo único que deseaba era besarla.

¡Nunca le había sucedido eso!

Y quizás se debía, justamente, a que nadie nunca lo había rechazado y que jamás había tenido tanto tiempo de abstinencia… No podía saberlo con seguridad, pero la deseaba tanto que le dolía. ¡Y vaya que le dolía!

—"Shaoran… ¿Estás bien?" –se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Sakura tan suave y profunda, por lo que al enderezarse la vio sentada a su lado con una leve y hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

El brusco movimiento, al volver toda la sangre de su cabeza, le causó un doloroso y punzante dolor que no duró más de unos segundos.

—"Sabía que eso pasaría". –comentó ella, largando una risita. —"Has estado de cabeza por un largo rato, ¿te hace pensar mejor o sólo querías sentir qué se sentía tener sangre circulando por tu cerebro?"

—"Ah, no". –negó con una sonrisa burlona. —"Tan sólo estaba probando qué tan buenas imágenes podían captas mis córneas estando de cabeza y créeme, pude ver de todos los colores".

Ella sonrió, y le golpeó el hombro juguetonamente.

—"Tonto. En serio, ¿qué hacías? Has estado aquí por más de dos horas".

—"¿Estás controlándome?" –escudriñó él, levantando las cejas sugestivamente.

—"Soy curiosa". –admitió con una bella sonrisa. —"Así que al serlo, siempre quiero saber lo que sucede en mi entorno. Dime, ¿qué pasa?"

Él miró minuciosamente el rostro de la joven y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que se borró al instante. ¿Por qué le estaba sonriendo tanto?

—"¿Sabías que la curiosidad mató al gato, Sakura?"

Ella asintió.

—"Ajá. Sí lo sabía, pobrecito de él, pero yo te estoy preguntando por ti".

Shaoran rió, tomándola por los hombros y estrechándola contra él. El acto había sido tan repentino e inconciente que no les dio tiempo de pensar a ninguno de los dos.

Sus ojos se encontraron al tiempo que ambos levantaban levemente la cabeza. Sus alientos cálidos podían mezclarse. Estaban demasiado cerca… tanto que con una ínfima inclinación de cualquiera de ellos, sus labios podrían rozarse.

Shaoran se perdió en el mar verde de sus ojos. Su corazón había comenzado a latir con fuerza en el mismo instante en que una de las pequeñas manos de Sakura se había posado en su pecho. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Quería besarla… y ahí tenía su oportunidad pero no _podía_ hacerlo.

¡Demonios, no podía!

Era como si algo lo evitara, no podía besarla aunque muriera por hacerlo. Sakura se veía tan sorprendida por su repentino acercamiento que sus mejillas arreboladas sólo significaban una tentación más para él, y el aroma a frutas que desprendía del cuerpo de la chica no ayudaba para nada a la situación.

¿Por qué en esos momentos se replanteaba tanto el hecho de besar a una mujer cuando nunca antes le había interesado _nada_?

Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, la separó levemente de él, escondiendo su frustración bajo una pequeña sonrisa cómplice. Le sorprendió un poco el que ella luciera… ¿decepcionada?

No podía ser eso, ¿o sí?

Se golpeó mentalmente, llamándose idiota una vez más. Odiaba cuando se arrepentía de los estúpidos actos que hacía.

¿¡Por qué demonios no había tomado sus labios cuando ella parecía más que dispuesta!?

Le habría sido tan sencillo… pero, ¿sería justo?

Pasó una mano por sus cabellos castaños, al tiempo que miraba la nieve al igual que lo hacía Sakura con aire ausente.

Se había quedado callada. ¿Sería porque estaba furiosa o… tan frustrada como él?

Bien, habría que descartar la última opción, ella _no _era una hormonada como él.

—"¿Qué fue lo que te dio Tao?" –preguntó repentinamente, tratando de romper el hielo que se había formado entre ellos. Tan gélido y cortante que incluso le daba escalofríos.

Sakura lo miró confusa por unos momentos, hasta que una sonrisita enigmática apareció en su rostro.

Agradecía que al menos esa sonrisa le hubiera dado una expresión lo bastante enigmática como para pensar que ella pudiera haberse sentido mal por algo.

Qué va, el que moría de deseos era sólo él.

—"Eso es un secreto entre él y yo". –sentenció mientras se levantaba de su asiento. —"Y es algo que tú no sabrás, Shaoran. Recuerda lo del gato".

Y lo hacía adrede, sabía que se estaba muriendo de la curiosidad por saber lo que tan afanosamente, Tao le había entregado casi a escondidas para que lo guardara. Había corrido hacia ella con toda la velocidad de sus pequeñas y cortas piernas, y se lo había entregado, tras susurrarle unas palabras en el oído, y un caluroso abrazo, para luego lanzarle una mirada de simpatía a él.

Aún no los entendía. Esos dos tenían algo entre manos.

—"No vas a decírmelo aunque me retuerza, ¿verdad?" –indagó en un intento casi desesperado, impulsado por su nueva amiga: la curiosidad.

—"Ni en tus sueños. Al menos, por ahora".

Y luego de decirlo, se fue, emitiendo un leve «Voy a salir…», yéndose del departamento.

Shaoran la siguió con la mirada atentamente.

¿A dónde iría?

Esa era la pregunta que rondaba en la mente de Shaoran Li.

Sakura era extraña y muy contradictoria en cuanto a sus emociones. Por un momento había pensado que ella se había sentido decepcionada de que no la había besado pero eso no podía ser posible; no podía ser posible cuando a ella siempre le había desagradado su cercanía, y cuando siempre le había dejado bien en claro que si estaba con él era sólo por su honor y porque nunca dejaba una deuda sin saldar…

Ahora la pregunta era…

¿Por qué mierda justo en esos momentos le disgustaba que así fuera?

_Maldita conciencia…_

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

Salió del edificio lo más pronto posible, convenciéndose a sí misma que no había sido un escape lo que estaba haciendo. No. No había sido un escape, no había sido…

¡Había huido como la peor de las cobardes!

Cuando había sido refugiada entre los brazos de Shaoran, pensó que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, al mismo tiempo que su garganta se cerraba dolorosamente. Había sentido tanto calor en el vientre, y un agradable y placentero hormigueo en el estómago. ¡Por un momento creyó que él iba a besarla! Pero no. No lo hizo y aunque intentó disimularlo, la decepción se había hecho algo evidente en su rostro. A veces en serio desearía poder ocultar al menos una pequeña parte de sus sentimientos.

¡Pero es que…!

¿Acaso Shaoran ya no quería besarla?

Ese pensamiento le causó un fuerte nudo en el estómago. ¿Por qué? No podría ser eso. No quería que fuera eso.

En todo momento, Shaoran había tratado de arrinconarla en cualquier lugar y ella, como si de un juego se tratase, lo había evitado. Le divertía ver sus expresiones ceñudas al darse cuenta de que había escapado, pero en esos instantes no había nada que deseara más que Shaoran la besara. Deseaba volver a sentir el calor de unos labios masculinos sobre los suyos. Hacía tanto tiempo que no besaba a nadie que…

Las últimas veces habían sido con ese canalla… ese maldito canalla, pero eso no importaba, porque Shaoran no era así, y deseaba que la besara.

Quería con todas sus fuerzas que el hombre que amaba la besara.

Sí, lo amaba. Lo amaba y no sabía cómo, cuándo ni dónde. Bueno, sí sabía dónde, pero se sentía tan irreal ese sentimiento. Lo que sentía era tan real como irreal, y por más que sonara tan cursi como siempre lo había creído, lo amaba. El momento de decir un cuando no podía definirlo, no había sido de la noche a la mañana ni tampoco al principio. Simplemente cayó, tan hondo y tan profundo como el sentimiento mismo. Pero es que aún no podía creérselo, ¡hasta ayer lo había tratado como a un hombre más! y ahora… ahora estaba tan confundida con su forma de actuar que no sabía qué demonios hacer.

Confesarle sus sentimientos no era una opción; si algo sabía de Shaoran Li, cuando había vivido casi un mes con él, era que lo aterraban los compromisos y todo lo que tuviera que ver con sentimentalismos. Si ella le dijera que lo amaba… que se había enamorado perdidamente de él como la tonta que era, lo más probable sería que la alejaría, y no querría saber más de ella. Y Sakura no pensaba permitir algo así… no ahora, y no después. Ya había estado bien su perfil de cobardía por tanto tiempo, pero ya no podía soportarlo más; no podría seguir llevando una carga que tendría que haber abandonado hacía mucho tiempo y que ni siquiera le pertenecía.

Ya estaba bien de cobardías, ella misma se lo había dicho. Le había dicho a Shaoran que no dejara las cosas a medio hacer y era en esos momentos en los que se decidía a dejar de escapar a lo que sentía y enfrentarse de una vez por todas a sus fantasmas. A esos fantasmas que amenazaban con perseguirla siempre, pero ya no más. Los ahuyentaría, haría cualquier cosa por volver a recuperar la plena confianza en sí misma.

Y admitir sus sentimientos era un comienzo, ¿no?

Aunque en la noche en la que se había dado cuenta, le habían parecido por demás atroces sus descubrimientos, ya no tenía sentido considerar a algo tan bello como estúpido o indeseable. No, cuando era el sentimiento más cálido que alguna vez hubiese poseído… aún a pesar de _él_. Porque era diferente. Cuando estaba con _Yukito_, su corazón no se aceleraba a un ritmo tan rápido como lo hacía con Shaoran, o no se ponía tan nerviosa ante su tacto.

Sonrió, recordando cómo había comenzado todo. Era tan irónico, su relación había comenzado gracias a su juego favorito… y pensar que en un momento no había soportado verlo ni en pintura.

Ese día había visto en él la llama del desafío. Un desafío que la incluía a ella, y que no implicaba sentimientos de por medio. Nada importaba, porque los sentimientos no estaban en juego en la apuesta, sin embargo, nadie puede controlar al corazón. Y cuando uno menos se lo esperaba, se podían descubrir muchas sorpresas. Y vaya sorpresas que se había llevado.

Le habían robado el corazón.

Suspirando, observó su reloj de pulsera y se sorprendió al notar cuánto tiempo había perdido dando vueltas sin rumbo alguno e indagando en sus pensamientos. Uno podría pasarse la vida en eso…

Sakura levantó su mirada, notando que la nieve comenzaba a caer más fuerte. La tormenta que había estado amenazando el cielo toda la semana, se encontraba cerca y no quería ser su víctima ya que no había casi nadie caminando por las calles. Menudo clima había escogido para salir tan despavorida, aunque lo bueno era que llevaba su billetera para comprar lo que había estado planificando hacía unos días. Lo mejor sería que se pusiera a trabajar pronto para terminarlo a tiempo, si es que deseaba dar algo decente de sí, y lo haría con todo el corazón.

Con todo su corazón, así debía de ser.

—"Hola, nena".

Volteó rápidamente hasta toparse con los ojos oscuros de un hombre. Estaba cerca, demasiado cerca para su gusto. ¿Cómo había llegado al punto de no percatarse de quién la rodeaba?

Dio un paso hacia atrás, sonriendo nerviosamente. Lo mejor sería alejarse de ese hombre que lucía demasiado robusto y grotesco como para ser un buen transeúnte que pasaba por ahí. Se mordió el labio dándose cuenta de que estaban en unas calles completamente desoladas.

¿Por qué justamente ese día tenía que tomar el atajo cuando estaba por desatarse una tormenta de nieve y no había _nadie_ en la calle?

Sakura aspiró fuertemente convenciéndose a sí misma que estaba siendo demasiado paranoica. ¿Cuántas probabilidades había de que fuera justamente ella la que fuera asaltada en plena tarde?

Se dio la vuelta nuevamente, esperando salir despavorida del lugar, aludiendo en su conciencia –por si su intuición le fallaba –, que había actuado como cualquier persona o mujer normal lo había en esa situación. Demonios, el tipo que tenía en frente lucía un tanto peligroso y no se sentía demasiado fuerte como para frenarlo si trataba de ligar con ella. Pero en el mismo instante en el que abrió sus ojos para volver por donde venía, se sintió atrapada por otro hombre de la misma envergadura que el anterior.

—"Pero mira nada más". –dijo con voz ronca el sujeto de cabellos rojizos. —"Una gatita extraviada".

Su tono de voz y la postura, junto con esa sonrisa de psicópata, maníaco compulsivo que vio en su rostro, la espantó. Bien, a veces podía llegar a ser algo exagerada, pero esto ya era demasiado.

—"C-Con permiso, por favor. Quiero…" –su voz falló por unos momentos, hasta que su mirada asustada volvió a tornarse seria. —"Quiero pasar".

Dos risas se escucharon como ecos agudos en las calles desoladas de ese pequeño barrio al tiempo que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y se asentaba en su estómago como un nudo doloroso. De pronto, sintió más pasos acercarse, y con atisbos de esperanza, volteó sólo para encontrarse con dos sujetos más que no lucían mejor que los otros.

Sus ojos verdes se dilataron tanto que los nervios se le crisparon. Apretó su cartera con fuerza, tratando de disipar los nervios que la estaban invadiendo tan repentinamente como una plaga.

—"Es bastante extraño ver a una señorita tan elegante por aquí". –comentó uno de los recién llegados. —"Supongo que debe estar perdida, ¿verdad, _señorita_?"

El tono que ese hombre estaba utilizando era burlón, y aún cuando ella quiso responder algo para no parecer una tonta, ningún sonido pudo salir de su garganta. Estaba lo suficientemente aterrada como para no poder moverse, siquiera.

—"¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?"

Cuando menos lo esperaba, se vio rodeada completamente. Un miedo conocido comenzó a invadirla como la primera vez. Creía que ese trauma había quedado superado, pero no había sido así, y justo cuando se disponía a dejarlo en el pasado, el destino se empeñaba en recordárselo una y otra vez.

Cuando decían que no existían las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable, Sakura lo ponía en duda. No podía tener tanta mala suerte, y no podía ser que fuera tan inevitable lo que le estaba pasando. Si tan sólo hubiese hecho acopio de su cobardía y se quedaba con Shaoran a pesar de su incomodidad, eso no estaría sucediendo. Nada malo estaría sucediendo si ella no dejara de cometer error tras error.

No le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo, y su intuición podía presentir el peligro que se avecinaba.

De pronto se sintió jalada por uno de sus brazos, todo sucedió demasiado lento como para que pudiera llegar a reaccionar. De lo único que pudo percatarse era de las risas crueles y estruendosas que sonaban una y otra vez en sus oídos y del salado sabor de sus lágrimas cayendo por su rostro hacia sus labios, mientras luchaba contra su garganta, rogando para que le saliera aunque un poco de su voz.

Quería gritar a pesar de que en una situación normal, sabría que nadie podría escucharla.

«_Shaoran…_»

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

Demonios.

Shaoran se pasó una de sus manos por el cabello arrancándose casi un mechón por la desesperación.

Miraba a todos lados con actitud de loco desesperado tratando de encontrar a Sakura. Se había ausentado por más de dos horas y había comenzado a nevar demasiado fuerte como para que se quedara paseando a donde quiera que haya ido.

Volvió a mirar su reloj. No, no era posible que aún estuviera dando vueltas sin parar cuando sobre su cabeza se estaba cayendo el cielo; ella era demasiado sensata como para eso. Además, ¿a dónde tenía que ir?

En el momento, no había reaccionado porque él mismo trataba de tranquilizar los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Apenas y la había escuchado cuando se fue y luego de eso se había quedado en shock, recriminándose a sí mismo el no haber concretado un estúpido beso que había estado esperando desde que la había conocido.

¡Sabía que era una estupidez, pero no volvería a presentarse una oportunidad tan abierta!

Y lo que le parecía aún peor, era que ahora sólo se conformaría por un escuálido beso cuando eso para él no era más que… _nada_. Pero con Sakura era demasiado, quizás lo máximo a lo que llegaría con ella más allá de besos en la mejilla, roses cariñosos de manos y una dulce sonrisa.

Con un gruñido hastiado y furioso consigo mismo y con la mismísima madre naturaleza, Shaoran sostuvo fuertemente el mango del paraguas negro que lo protegía de la maldita nieve que tanto odiaba.

¿Por qué esa niña no podía quedarse en un sólo lugar cuando él estaba idiotizado con sus –recientemente adquiridos – pensamientos morales?

Cuando la viera, le daría una buena reprimenda, sin importar que no fuera una niña, y le recriminaría el haberle preocupado de esa forma que…

¿Preocuparlo?

¡Él no estaba preocupado! ¡No tenía por qué estarlo!

Únicamente quería devolverle algo de lo que ella le había dado, de todo su apoyo, de toda la ayuda que le había brindado de manera desinteresada. No le gustaba deberle nada a nadie, eso era.

No le gustaba deberle nada a nadie, no le gustaba deberle nada a nadie, no le gustaba…

¿Cuántas veces tendría que repetirlo para convencerse?

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

Sakura cerró fuertemente sus ojos para no dejar ver el horror que sentía por dentro. Si algo odiaba en el mundo, eso era mostrarse tonta y temerosa, pero no podía evitarlo. Los ojos le ardían y algunas lágrimas furtivas escapaban sin poder detenerlas.

Sentía las manos de esos tipos sobre su cuerpo, a pesar de que aún se mantenían a distancia de ella. Se sentía sucia, y su vista comenzaba a nublarse más de lo normal.

Las imágenes del pasado volvieron nuevamente en su mente cuando las risas de esos hombres volvieron a escucharse en ese pequeño y sucio callejón al que la habían arrastrado. Su cartera y su abrigo estaban siendo revisados completamente por esos ladrones, al tiempo que uno de ellos sostenía una filosa y fría navaja en la tersa piel de su cuello.

No podía dejar que el pánico la invadiera… no de nuevo. No suplicaría ni volvería a humillarse a pesar del daño… Porque lo había visto, en los ojos de esos hombres brillaba la maldad y no la dejarían ir tan fácil.

_Shaoran_…

No podía dejar de pensar en él…

_Shaoran, Shaoran, Shaoran_…

Su nombre se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Quería verlo una vez más, que la besara y besarlo. No pudo evitar las lágrimas que le siguieron cayendo de los ojos aún a pesar de su voluntad. No le había dicho lo que sentía; no le había dicho que descubrió que lo amaba. Nunca había pensado que algo así le pesaría tanto, siempre había creído que eso de expresar los sentimientos en situaciones de riesgo era algo que sólo sucedía en películas pero no, en esos momentos se daba cuenta de que era tan necesario como respirar.

Deseaba tanto… tanto decírselo.

Los hombres le hablaban y seguían riéndose, pero ella no los escuchaba, ni siquiera los miraba. Sentía miedo, mucho miedo de lo que harían, pero no se doblegaría.

—"Ahora, muñeca…" –fue lo que pudo escuchar. —"Vamos a jugar".

Las risas varoniles que se volvieron a escuchar se convirtieron en unas completamente juveniles…

—"_Mi pequeña Sakura…"_

—"_Y-Yukito… ¿qué haces?" –preguntó, abriendo sus inocentes ojos verdes._

—"_Sólo quiero enseñarte a jugar". –respondió el joven de ojos miel con una sonrisa que no se parecía en nada a las amables que siempre le brindaba._

—"_¿A-A… ju-jugar?"_

—"_Claro". –volteó, quitándose las gafas y tirándolas al suelo. —"¿No es así, chicos?"_

_Un grupo de jóvenes salió por detrás de él, rodeándola mientras la adolescente los veía con una expresión asustada._

_¿Qué estaba sucediendo?_

Y el pasado volvió a ella…

Sakura llevó sus manos a la cabeza para no escuchar más el zumbido en sus oídos.

Gritó con el poco aire que tenía en los pulmones.

No quería…

No quería…

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

«_Shaoran…_»

De pronto, Shaoran sintió un extraño escalofrío correr por su espalda. Un hormigueo en su estómago lo alertó de uno de sus presentimientos, ¿podría ser posible? La última vez que había sentido algo así, había sido cuando Eriol se había roto una pierna en un entrenamiento de fútbol clandestino en un club de mala muerte. Aún lo recordaba y, aunque eso no hubiese sido algo realmente grave, en esos momentos sentía un doloroso nudo en la garganta y una notable dificultad en el pecho para respirar.

Esta vez era más fuerte… y aunque odiara esos malditos presentimientos, en algunas ocasiones lo habían salvado de pequeños aprietos.

«_Shaoran…_»

Sus ojos se delataron ante el jadeo ahogado que había escuchado no muy lejos de donde se encontraba. Se echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, dejando de lado el paraguas que había llevado encima. La desesperación que asaltó a su alma no era comparable con nada que pudo haber vivido hasta entonces. Esa era la voz de Sakura, estaba seguro de eso.

Ella le estaba pidiendo ayuda… como si supiera que él iba en su búsqueda.

Corrió, hasta dar la vuelta a unas pequeñas viviendas y las voces y risas que escuchó en un pequeño callejón le dieron mala espina. Al acercarse al lugar pudo ver a tres tipos observando a otro…

…con Sakura.

La sangre le hirvió en las venas en el mismo instante en que sus ojos se toparon con la espantosa escena.

Uno de los hombres se encontraba arrinconando a Sakura contra la pared, pasándole una filosa navaja por la piel de su cuello y el brazo como si fuera un juego, mientras los otros reían divertidos de la escena y ella se mantenía largando lágrimas en silencio, con sus hermosos ojos verdes asustados que ya no tenían ese brillo que tanto le gustaba.

Shaoran no supo cuánto tiempo se mantuvo allí, pero el suficiente como para que la sangre comenzaba a correr velozmente a través de su torrente sanguíneo. Los odiaba y odiaba a cualquiera que osara a hacerle daño a _su_ Sakura.

Cuando la navaja cortó uno de los tirantes de la remera de Sakura, el grito espantado que ella emitió, se mezcló con el grito de dolor del robusto hombre al ser embestido por Shaoran.

Ella cayó de rodillas, llorando silenciosamente. Esos tipos… esos tipos querían… ellos querían hacerle… hacerle lo que había sucedido… lo que los otros querían… ellos querían lo mismo.

Ellos querían lo mismo.

Se sostuvo el hombro derecho del cual comenzó a brotar sangre, resultado de la brusquedad del desgarro a su ropa. Ellos querían hacerle daño… querían humillarla para luego… luego…

Los hombres querían eso de ella… ellos querían burlarse de ella y no importaba cómo fuera, o lo que hiciera, nunca iban a amarla tal y como era.

Ella no era una persona que podría llegar a ser amada.

Levantó sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas, tratando de entender un poco de todo el bullicio que la rodeaba y cuando lo hizo, su mundo se congeló al tiempo que las lágrimas surcaban su rostro abundantemente. No podía parar. Se sentía tonta, usada, humillada e impotente, pero el ver a Shaoran delante suyo, peleando contra cuatro hombres él solo, le llenó el corazón de un cúmulo de sentimientos que nunca pensó en experimentar todos juntos.

Su corazón rebosaba de amor hacia ese hombre, y el miedo que sentía hacia el hecho que lo hirieran, la atestó de desesperación.

—"Sha…"

Su voz sonaba demasiado leve y rasposa como para poder emitir un sonido lo demasiado fuerte para que él la escuchara.

—"_¡Suéltenla malditos!" –recordaba perfectamente todo lo que había sucedido. —"¡Suelten a mi hermana!"_

—"_¡H-Hermano!" –la joven lloraba mientras trataba de mantener su ropa en su lugar. Habían desgarrado completamente su pequeña remera casi infantil, lastimando la suave piel de su cuerpo. Cinco chicos habían luchado por hacerlo pero su instinto de supervivencia le había brindado las fuerzas necesarias para tratar de defenderse._

_Ella era escurridiza…_

_Pero eso no había sido suficiente._

—"_¿Sakurita, estás bien?" –recordaba la preocupada voz de su mejor amiga, y la manera en la que se había soltado a llorar en sus brazos_.

Sacudió la cabeza fuertemente, centrando su mirada en el joven de cabellos chocolates que luchaba por ella.

Por ella…

No era momento de recordar el pasado.

No lo era.

Shaoran golpeaba una y otra vez a esos hombres que se lanzaban sobre él, que murmuraban insultos y lo provocaban con utilizar a Sakura. Apretó los dientes devolviendo cada golpe y esquivando los que trataban de darle. En situaciones normales, no le sería complicado acabar con esos tipos en menos tiempo en el que diría la palabra _hola_, pero en esos momentos la furia y el frío del lugar cegaban toda acción o movimiento racional que pudiera llegar a ocupar su cuerpo y mente.

Todos sus entrenadores le habían advertido que las peleas tenían que ser con sangre fría, que nunca se debían involucrar los sentimientos porque todo artista marcial tendría que ser una estatua perfecta a la hora de enfrentarse al adversario, pero él no podía cumplir esas pautas. Ya no podía cumplirlas. No, cuando involucraban a Sakura Kinomoto. A _su_ chica.

El miedo y la desesperación de verla entre la pared y ese tipo habían hecho estragos en sus emociones. No podía actuar por nada más que no fuera guiado por la furia y la indignación e impotencia por las lágrimas derramadas por ella.

Un golpe fue asestado en su espalda, provocando que se doblara de un dolor punzante en la columna, pero al instante volteó para defenderse. Esos hombres no sabían de movimientos de ataque y defensa pero su tamaño y fuerza eran los suficientes para hacerle frente.

—"¡Apártense!" –uno de los hombres, el más moreno de todos y el que había agredido a Sakura se acercó a Shaoran con una mirada amenazante en el rostro.

Los ojos de Shaoran estaban más oscuros de lo común, mientras que los destellos dorados que resaltaban en los bordes de sus pupilas le daban un aspecto tenebroso y enigmático. Parecía un demonio con ese pronunciado ceño fruncido, y la mandíbula presionada.

—"Ahora, niño bonito". –comenzó, dando vueltas alrededor de Shaoran, mientras que los demás habían hecho una ronda en torno a ellos para estrechar el espacio. Shaoran le devolvió la mirada al hombre con altanería, arrogancia y el fulgor rojo de sangre que había en sus ojos. —"Pelearemos". –sentenció, sonriendo de medio lado. —"Si gano… me quedaré con la pequeña gatita y te olvidarás de ella. Si pierdo…"

Shaoran también sonrió, haciendo una mueca torcida al tiempo que con un movimiento brusco, se limpiaba la sangre que le había salido del labio inferior partido.

—"Te meterás toda esa mierda en el trasero porque no pienso poner en juego a Sakura, maldito hijo de puta".

—"Así que Sakura…" –musitó, haciendo caso omiso a la cínica advertencia del joven castaño. —"Es un bonito nombre para mi nueva puta".

Shaoran apretó los dientes con fuerza, manteniendo su postura autosuficiente. ¿Cómo mierda se atrevía ese tipo a…?

Demonios, él estaba haciendo lo mismo.

¡Era tan sucio como ese maldito sujeto y más aún!

La había engañado y envuelto en su maldito juego de seducción que no dio resultado alguno, pero había tenido esas metas desde un principio.

Encrespó sus manos a cada lado de su cadera y lo miró con furia. Él también era un maldito hijo de puta…

—"Sobre mi cadáver". –bramó con el odio latente en sus orbes de fuego.

—"Como quieras, niño bonito". –masculló el hombre de cabellos oscuros y sin más, se lanzó al ataque.

Shaoran lo esquivó pegándole una potente patada en el estómago que le causó caer de rodillas al suelo por la falta de aire.

—"N-No lo hagan". –demandó entrecortadamente el sujeto al ver que sus compañeros estaban dispuestos a arrojarse contra el joven de cabellos chocolates que los esperaba sin pestañear. —"Quieres jugar, ¿verdad?" –Shaoran lo miró sin inmutarse, aún con la furia en sus ojos. Eso no se los perdonaría tan fácil. —"Entonces, juguemos…"

El sonido de la lluvia, llenó todo el lugar mientras la nieve seguía cayendo abundante y fría.

Un brillo se vio reluciendo en los bolsillos de ese hombre, de donde sacó la navaja con la que había amenazado a Sakura… y con la que la había herido. Los ojos de Shaoran parecían salir de sus órbitas, despidiendo mortales llamas de fuego.

Ese tipo pretendía intimidarlo con una estúpida navaja cuando él podía prácticamente quebrarle el cuello con un solo dedo, si se lo proponía.

—"Veremos qué tal vas con esto".

Shaoran entrecerró los ojos. Ese tipo era muy hablador pero no actuaba.

—"Sh-Shaoran… no… no".

Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Sakura que trataba de mantenerse en pie. Temblaba inconcientemente, no sabía si era de frío o de miedo y nerviosismo pero verla así era algo que le ocasionaba un profundo malestar. Con una severa mirada, le indicó que se quedara en donde estaba.

No soportaría que algo malo le sucediera.

—"Terminemos esto de una vez". –sentenció Shaoran entre dientes con su voz aterciopelada.

El hombre de ojos oscuros le lanzó una furiosa mirada al tiempo que daba una primer estocada que fue hábilmente esquivada por Shaoran, en un rápido movimiento.

El vitoreo por detrás y los bramidos enfermizos de euforia cada vez que ese sujeto estaba a punto de tomarlo desprevenido lo hastiaban. Eran unos malditos torturadores masoquistas que no tenían la menor idea de lo que hacían. Tomaban la vida como un juego y se encargaban de controlar la de las personas que podían someter a su antojo… claro, siempre estando en conjunto.

Sus insultos y forma de hablar denotaban su miserable origen y la escasa educación de esas personas. No le extrañaría que no supieran leer y escribir.

Un gemido de dolor estuvo a punto de salir de sus labios cuando el sujeto le hizo un tajo en la mejilla derecha con el filo. No era profundo, pero dolía, dolía como un demonio.

—"¡Shaoran!" –Sakura estaba tratando de acercarse a él, pero una nueva mirada llena de odio la detuvo. Se sintió intimidada ante esa mirada ambarina más oscura que lo normal.

¿Sería que la odiaba? ¿La odiaría por ser tan estúpida y meterse en esos líos?

Pero él… él…

—"Quédate en donde estás, Sakura". –dijo firmemente. —"Pronto acabaré con él".

—"No te la creas tanto, niño estúp-…"

Sin poder terminar de decir lo que estaba pronunciando, Shaoran lo inmovilizó por la espalda. El hombre de cabellos negros estaba sorprendido de la velocidad con la que había llegado ahí… ni siquiera lo había visto. Pero al instante sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando un punzante dolor atacó su hombro, dejando caer el arma que tenía en su mano.

Shaoran le había aplicado la técnica para inmovilizarlo casi completamente, tocando puntos estratégicos de su cuerpo.

Los otros sujetos no hicieron el intento de ayudar a su cómplice. Estaban lo suficientemente estupefactos como para hacerlo, y le temían demasiado a ese… demonio. Era un demonio.

Shaoran tomó del cabello al hombre inmóvil que tenía entre brazos y lo arrastró ante Sakura, haciendo caso omiso a los quejidos de dolor que éste emitía.

—"Discúlpate". –ordenó, plantándolo de rodillas frente a ella.

Sakura abrió enormemente sus ojos. Shaoran tenía una expresión en el rostro que no permitiría desacato alguno. Ella no quería eso… no quería hacerlo…

—"No pienso hacerlo, hijo de-…"

Un golpe en su espalda lo hizo callar y emitir un nuevo desgarrador gemido.

Más lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Sakura al tiempo que se intensificaba el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Shaoran no era así… no tenía por qué serlo.

—"Dije que te disculparas".

—"Yo…" –el hombre tragó duro cuando el joven castaño intensificó su agarre al cabello por medio de un fuerte estirón. —"Yo lo…"

—"N-No…" –el suave susurro pudo haber sido llevado por el viento, pero Shaoran logró oírlo con claridad. —"No… no lo hagas, Shaoran".

Él la miró a los ojos con seriedad. Sakura estaba asustada… muy asustada, pero lo que se le clavó como una espina al corazón, fue enterarse de que no era por lo que le había sucedido, sino que estaba atemorizada por él. Sólo por él.

Con un gruñido furioso consigo mismo y con todo, lanzó sin mucha delicadeza al sujeto cerca de sus amigos. No valía la pena ensuciarse por esas basuras.

—"Llévenselo de aquí". –masculló cuando los otros hombres, con manos temblorosas comenzaban a levantar a su compañero para sacarlo de ahí y salvarlo del monstruo en el que se había convertido. —"No quiero volver a verlos… nunca. Y si tratan de atacar a más personas, yo mismo me encargaré de buscarlos y acabar con ustedes con mis propias manos".

Dicho aquello, todos salieron despavoridos del lugar. Sólo el sonido de la lluvia acompañado por la nieve, podía sentirse.

Sakura se dejó caer de rodillas ante la imposibilidad de mantenerse por mucho tiempo más mientras sus lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua de la lluvia y la nieve. El frío le calaba los huesos y encontraba su cuerpo agarrotado, pero no podía sentirlo del todo. Aún no se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para poder enfrentar a Shaoran.

—"Sakura…"

Él se acercó rápidamente a ella, arrodillándose a su lado. Temía tocarla, temía que lo rechazara. Sakura sólo sollozaba en silencio y cada gemido lo hundía en un pozo sin fondo. La sangre de la herida en su hombro era llevada por el agua que la mojaba y él no sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir.

Sólo había querido defenderla… _protegerla_, no parecerle un monstruo.

Sus ojos de color miel se abrieron con sorpresa cuando Sakura se lanzó a sus brazos, escondiendo el rostro en su fornido pecho. Sollozaba sin parar y murmuraba cosas ininteligibles que, a pesar de la situación, le provocaron una pequeña sonrisa ante la ternura que le causaban sus acciones. Parecía una niña… una niña pequeña que estaba muy asustada. Y no era para menos.

Aún a pesar de la lluvia, él le devolvió el abrazo, esperando a que se calmara. Subió una mano hacia la cabeza de ella, acariciando sus mojados cabellos castaños; sabía que tenía que desahogarse. Las mujeres eran así, y lo que le había estado a punto de suceder no era para menos…

Shaoran se tensó al ver como las imágenes de ese tipo, pasando su cuchillo por el blanco cuello de Sakura, volvían a su mente para atormentarlo.

Si hubiese llegado un rato después… si lo hubiese hecho, ella… ella…

No podía siquiera pensarlo. Jamás. Nunca.

Cerró fuertemente sus ojos, buscando tranquilizarse en el mismo instante en que notó que Sakura se había calmado un poco; no deseaba que lo viera furioso e impotente. Ya no sollozaba, pero su cuerpo temblaba considerablemente y mantenía su rostro oculto en su pecho.

El joven castaño se quitó su abrigo, a pesar de tenerlo empapado y cubrió los hombros de Sakura para cubrir su cuerpo. No debía… no tenía que pensar en eso, pero la chica le había dado una muy buena perspectiva del inicio de sus pechos y ese no era el momento. Ese ni ningún otro más. Ya no más.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura se encontraron con los de él cuando ella levantó la cabeza. Sus brillantes ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, pero aún seguía siendo inocente y hermosa. Siempre le parecía hermosa.

—"Sha-Shaoran…" –murmuró, volviendo a apoyar su cabeza en el refugio de sus brazos que él le proporcionaba. Era tan cálido y olía tan delicioso. —"Yo…"

—"Tranquila". –sugirió él, acariciando su pequeña y fría espalda a través de su abrigo. —"Ya pasó. Todo está bien".

—"Tu-Tuve…" –su voz volvió a quebrarse y un nuevo sollozo escapó de sus labios. —"Tuve mucho mie-miedo".

—"Todo está bien". –repitió. —"No pasó nada".

—"P-Por mi culpa pudieron habert-te herido".

—"¿Qué?" –preguntó incrédulo. —"¿Qué dijiste, Sakura?"

Shaoran la miró expectante. Llevó una de sus manos hacia su barbilla, levantando levemente su rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos.

Ella no podía estarse preocupando por él cuando había estado en ese peligro su vida. Él nunca estuvo en peligro, pero ella sí y… y… ¿se preocupaba por él?

—"Fue… fue mi culpa". –dijo, tratando de esquivar la penetrante mirada ámbar. —"Estás herido… pudo haber sido peor. Todo es mi culpa, mi estupidez porque yo…" –fue callada por un dedo que el joven castaño puso en sus labios.

Sakura volvió a subir su vista hacia él, y lo que vio le provocó un salto a su corazón… Shaoran le estaba sonriendo… le estaba sonriendo _a ella_; y con una sonrisa tan hermosa… Nunca antes la había visto en su rostro.

—"Eres una tonta". –declaró, aún con esa sonrisa en su apuesto rostro. Sakura lo miró sin entenderlo del todo… la estaba regañando… pero le sonreía. —"¿Por qué siempre te preocupas por los demás?" –su pregunta la sorprendió. —"¿Por qué te preocupas por mí cuando no lo merezco?"

¿Eh? ¿A qué se refería con eso?

Si en ese momento estaba sorprendida, se sintió aún más atónita cuando Shaoran la tomó de una de sus manos y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, mucho más cálido y entregado que el anterior.

Se quedaron así por bastante tiempo, compartiendo el calor mutuo y respetando sus silencios.

Sakura se sentía tan a gusto así… pero la sombra de lo que pudo haber sucedido volvió a ella.

Cuando ese hombre… hirió a Shaoran, había sentido que su corazón se paraba. No podría soportar que todo eso sucediera por su culpa. No de nuevo.

—"_¡Touya!" –el grito de Tomoyo, la despertó de su estado de completo shock, y fijando sus ojos verdes en las calles, pudo ver como los chicos que la habían agredido huían del lugar tan rápido como habían aparecido._

_Buscó a su hermano con la mirada y lo que vio, la dejó sin aliento. En el suelo, en donde estaba su hermano, un charco de sangre se expandía, empapando sus ropas. La lluvia que caía copiosamente del cielo se llevaba sus lágrimas saladas._

_Su estómago se revolvió ante el miedo y la desesperación._

_No…_

_No…_

_No… ¡No!_

—"_¡Touya!"_

Sakura se separó bruscamente de Shaoran, dándose la vuelta para no verle el rostro. En esos momentos… en esos momentos había pensado que le sucedería lo mismo, y no podría soportarlo. Él la había defendido de una manera… Dios, la había defendido, eso era lo que contaba, pero aún sentía ese malestar.

Siempre sería igual.

—"¿Qué pasa, Sakura?" –la voz de él aparentaba ser tranquila, sin embargo pudo distinguir la preocupación. —"¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que vallamos al hospital?"

Ella negó levemente.

—"Siempre será igual…" –murmuró más para sí.

Shaoran se acercó a Sakura por la espalda y la volteó, encontrándose con esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaba ver llenos de dudas, incertidumbres y amargura.

—"¿Qué pasa?" –preguntó suavemente.

Mierda, estaba preocupado.

—"Siempre… siempre será igual". –repitió ella con amargura mientras las lágrimas volvían a caer por su rostro. —"Soy una tonta. Tan tonta que cualquiera sólo piensa en usarme como si fuera alguien sin sentimientos… como a un trapo viejo".

Una punzada de culpabilidad y odio hacia sí mismo lo atravesó en ese momento. Él también… él también lo había querido hacer. Quería jugar con ella.

Sakura seguramente no lo sabía y hablaba por esos hombres, pero él era como ellos. Tan sucio y desgraciado como ellos.

—"Pensé…" –la voz de Sakura se apagó por un instante. —"Pensé que sucedería lo mismo que hace años…"

—"¿Qué, Sakura?" –indagó él con interés. Su mirada la estaba sometiendo a un escrutinio tan intenso que creía que podría ver hasta su alma. —"¿Qué sucedió, Sakura? Dímelo… por favor".

Ella lo miró atentamente. La mirada clara de Shaoran le parecía más sincera que nunca, tan luminosa y enigmática que creyó que nunca terminaría de descifrar y conocer a ese hombre. Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca… tanto que podía sentir el aliento cálido de él en su rostro mezclándose con el suyo. No podía creer aún que él hubiera peleado de esa forma por ella… y sólo por ella. Aunque eso no significaba nada, seguramente lo habría hecho por cualquiera porque a pesar de que Shaoran aparentaba ser duro y no importarle nada, sí le importaba y lo haría por cualquiera que llegase a necesitar su ayuda.

Y ella… ella no era nada especial para él.

Sus ojos verdes volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, sabiendo que jamás podría ser querida como realmente era. Y lo odiaba. Odiaba ser tan tonta y no como las demás mujeres que le gustaban a él. Quizás… quizás si…

No. Ella jamás podría hacer esas cosas… nunca.

Shaoran vio la tristeza que opacaba esos orbes esmeraldas y se sintió estúpido ante ella. No sabía qué hacer para aplacar el dolor de Sakura porque ni siquiera podía disminuir el suyo propio. No podía evitar verla así, no a ella que –a pesar de todo y de todos – siempre trataba de mostrarse alegre y vital.

Observó sus rojos labios entreabiertos. Esos labios que había estado a punto de besar y que ahora comenzaban a temblar por el llanto que amenazaba con escapar de esos bellísimos ojos color esperanza.

No quería eso porque ella le había dado esperanzas de algo que siempre creyó perdido e imposible para él.

Porque _ella_ era su esperanza…

Sin poder evitarlo un segundo más, acortó las distancias entre ellos, uniendo sus labios con los rojos y carnosos labios de Sakura en una tierna caricia que nunca en su vida había experimentado.

La joven lo recibió con sorpresa pero bajo el tintineo de la lluvia, se dejó llevar por el momento. Un momento bajo lluvia y nieve… una extraña combinación.

Shaoran movía sus labios lentamente, en un roce tan suave, pausado y tierno que Sakura creyó que moriría allí mismo entre sus brazos. El constante hormigueo en su estómago reclamaba más, más, pero se mantuvo inmóvil porque realmente no sabía cómo actuar.

Incluso para Shaoran era extraño, jamás había besado a alguien de esa manera… y jamás había sentido tantas cosas extrañas en su cuerpo. Nunca había besado sin tener en cuenta la pasión y, sin embargo, en esos instantes lo menos que quería era eso. Sólo deseaba sentirla y saborear sus dulces labios como si pudiera acariciar su alma y grabar por siempre sus labios sobre los de ella en una tácita advertencia.

Era un beso que hablaba de entendimiento y de un compromiso a futuro. Tan necesario como el aire y tan peligroso como las espinas de una rosa.

Un beso que podría significar la diferencia entre la pasión y el corazón.

Cuando decían que el fin justificaba los medios, sólo eran mentiras para esconder las culpas.

Nada podría justificar lo que Shaoran creía estar sintiendo junto con sus culpas.

_Absolutamente nada_.

* * *

**Notas de Autora: **

¡Hola! n.n

Antes que nada, como siempre, muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo en la historia y gracias por sus comentarios. No puedo prometer contestarlos ya, pero trataré de hacerlo en la semana, y los anónimos también, así que por si las moscas, pásense por mi perfil.

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó el capítulo? Jeje, en mi opinión, uno de los más interesantes y definitivos, aunque no sé si mi opinión cuenta, teniendo como punto importante que soy la que lo escribe xD pero consideren que soy metida y me gusta opinar en cualquier cosa. En fin.

Pasando a comentar el capítulo, sí, se nos fueron los sobrinos de Shaoran, pero obtuvimos muchas mejores cosas, ya que él se dio cuenta de lo solitario que ha sido siempre y que se encuentra, y con su optimismo cree que nunca podría tener una familia. Es obvio que se sintiera así luego de tener a sus sobrinos toda una semana y luego no volverlos a ver por cuánto tiempo vaya uno a saber, pero ahí hay algo extraño, ¿no les parece? ¿Qué tan complicado podría ser tomarse un avión hacia Hong Kong para visitar a su familia? ¿Por qué tan reacio con el esposo de su hermana? Mmm… se los dejo de tarea xD

En cuanto a Sakura… ¡Sí! Ya admitió sus sentimientos pero aunque en un principio se los negó a ella misma, acabó aceptándolos porque –como ella misma dijo – no valía la pena engañarse con algo que ya estaba ahí. Y siguiendo con ella, ya vimos unos cuantos avances de lo que sucedió (por si no lo notaron, la cursiva son recuerdos. Los del principio, de cuando en el capítulo 8 los niños le preguntan a ella si le gusta su tío, y la escena queda picando; y los otros del pasado de Sakura.)

Y por último tenemos a Shaoran, ¡nuestro héroe! Ayy, lo adoro, lo amo. ¿Cómo no quererlo aunque sea un idiota? xD Nah, pero ya se dio cuenta, ¿verdad? No podemos decir que está perfectamente conciente de que su corazoncito no sólo está vivo, sino que late, pero sí que estuvo muy mal con Sakura al haber pretendido eso de ella, y su arrepentimiento es mucho, tanto así como lo que ella le causa.

¡Ya se dieron su primer beso! ¡Waa! Eso me hizo taan feliz n.n

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, y aunque había avisado que este capítulo se llamaría "Cambio de Planes" xD el cambio de planes lo tuve yo en cuanto al título y bueno… quedó ese jejeje, creo que es más simbólico y se ajusta más.

Ahora sin más, nuevamente muchísimas gracias, y esperaré sus opiniones n.n

¡Besos!

¡Nos vemos! **:D**

**PD: **Les recomiendo la película "Locura de amor en las Vegas" (What happens in Vegas) si quieren pasar un rato excelente. Me maté de la risa y me enamoré por tercera vez de ese protagonista n.n


	11. Sólo lo Inevitable

**Apostando al Amor**

**Capítulo 11**

"… _**Sólo lo inevitable"**_

El suave y estimulante aroma a café inundó sus sentidos mientras trataba de encontrarle un hilo coherente a sus pensamientos.

¿Qué fue lo que le había sucedido?

Se revolvió los cabellos inquieto y con un extraño nerviosismo corriéndole en el estómago, al igual que ese desconocido y relativamente placentero hormigueo que lo había atravesado cuando…

Carraspeó, indicándose a sí mismo un cambio drástico de pensamientos si no deseaba hundirse en las más profundas aguas filosóficas que había adquirido en menos de un día.

No.

Quizás había sido mucho antes.

El sonido de la cafetera anunciando que el café había hervido, lo despertó de su ensoñación para dirigirle su atención. Masculló una maldición por el susto que se había llevado y fue a sacarla del fuego. Al menos sabía preparar café. Ver a Sakura cocinando e indicándole cosas que –en muchas ocasiones – no le prestaba atención, había resultado beneficioso en unos cuantos sentidos.

Pero a pesar de todo, sus movimientos eran torpes y pausados, como si le costara articular sus pensamientos o actuar con naturalidad.

_No era para menos_, pensó para sí mismo, después de todo, habían pasado un momento en la que la tensión estaba en el ambiente y podría cortarse tan claramente con un cuchillo que…

_¡Mierda, la había besado!_

¡Y fue la sensación más hermosa y extraña que pudo haber experimentado en toda su vida!

¿Hermosa?

Oh… demonios…

Bien, sus pensamientos se dirigieron justo al tema que no sentía ganas de meditar en lo absoluto, simplemente porque al besarla no había pensado. Ni en un antes, ni en un después… ni en una cama. Sólo había pensado en el momento, en el presente, en el beso, en Sakura, en él y en nada más.

Todo había desaparecido a su alrededor como nunca antes le había sucedido y sus furtivos deseos de protegerla de todo y de todos, aún a costa de su propia vida, lo habían sorprendido más de lo que pudiera llegar a admitir.

Había sentido miedo. Mucho miedo por todo lo que estaba pensando e imaginando. Nada tenía que ver con esa chica, se había dicho una y mil veces. Nada tenía que ver con ella porque defender a una persona era algo que haría con cualquiera en una situación así.

Pero había algo que no encajaba…

¿Sentiría, entonces, tanta furia como la que había sentido cuando vio las asquerosas manos de ese tipo en Sakura? ¿Sentiría esos deseos de matar a todo aquel que osara hacerle daño?

Se había sentido tan impotente cuando la había visto llorar tan amargamente y cuando ella se estaba lamentando porque él había salido herido, su sangre se había congelado en sus venas y una inusitada ternura nació en él con una fuerza arrolladora que lo abrumó. Lo único que había podido hacer fue mirarla a los ojos y… _perderse_.

Sí, se había perdido en el océano primaveral de esos ojos cristalinos, mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro entre pálido y sonrosado por el frío y el llanto.

Maldita sea, se había perdido en sus ojos como sucedía en las películas que tanto criticaba y tildaba de estúpidas, ¡Cuando a él mismo le había sucedido lo mismo!

Quiso convencerse de que todo era parte de un momento de tensión, de un momento en el que las emociones estarían a flor de piel por el peligro y por los impulsos, pero supo que sólo se estaría mintiendo. Y sería una mentira colosal.

Y ese beso…

Demonios, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza y eso le resultaba aún más estúpido. ¿Desde cuándo Shaoran Li se detenía a pensar en un _simple_ roce de labios cuando había dado besos mucho más estimulantes y con la intensidad de quitarle toda razón posible y existente a una mujer? ¿Desde cuándo le gustaban los besos comprensivos y… tiernos?

Eso era tan inaudito…

Y lo peor de todo era que aún podía sentirlos sobre sus labios.

El calor y la dulzura de esos labios rosados, que había tenido deseos de probar desde un principio, aún seguían sobre los suyos, sintiendo como un cosquilleo constante los atacaba, mientras que el deseo de volver a probarlos se incrementaba en él como algo más intenso que una necesidad carnal u hormonal.

La magia que los había rodeado en esos momentos había sido rota por el pequeño gemido de dolor que Sakura emitió a causa de su herida y por el temblequeo que comenzaba a cubrir sus cuerpos como consecuencia del frío al que se habían visto expuestos.

De vuelta al departamento, Shaoran la había cargado en su espalda a pesar de las constantes quejas de la chica, argumentando que podría caminar sola. Él había sentido ganas de sonreír aunque no fuera el momento adecuado, Sakura estaba temblando más que una hoja y pretendía poder caminar.

Sin duda, era una mujer única que lo sorprendía y encandilaba, tanto así como lo atemorizaba. Le ocasionaba pánico todo de ella; desde que alguien pudiera dañarla, hasta las cosas que Sakura misma le causaba y que nadie más había logrado.

Aún no lo entendía, y no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo, porque quizás la respuesta no fuera una que él esperaba.

Sirvió el café en dos tazas y un sonido en el living le avisó que Sakura había terminado de tomarse el baño al que la había mandado para calentar su cuerpo. Él aún no lo había hecho, pero sí se cambió de ropa para evitar enfermarse, a pesar de que ya sentía como los tambores le retumbaban en la cabeza y un ardor inundaba sus ojos.

Dejó las tazas a un lado y se humedeció un poco el rostro para despabilarse y refrescar su cabeza.

_Era toda la tensión de la situación_, se dijo, tomando nuevamente las tazas y yendo a la sala en donde vio a Sakura sentada en el sofá más grande con la mirada perdida en un punto inexistente. No era para menos, él la entendía; para una mujer el casi ser abusada debía ser una experiencia completamente traumante, pero había algo más… y Shaoran lo había visto en esos llorosos ojos verdes.

Con paso lento, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Sakura no desvió su mirada para verlo porque sabía que estaba a su lado y que nada malo podría pasarle… nada malo. Ni a él, ni a ella.

Shaoran respetó su silencio por unos momentos, hasta que le pasó el café que había preparado.

—"Tómalo, te hará bien para recuperar el calor". –_su voz era más suave de lo normal_, pensó Sakura, aceptando el líquido que él le había preparado. Tomó un pequeño sorbo, comprobando que sabía tan bien como lo había detectado su olfato. Shaoran no era tan malo en la cocina, después de todo.

Quizás ya no la necesitaría.

—"Gracias". –musitó levemente, evitando su mirada ambarina. Él la había besado… la había besado y se comportaba como si nada. No podía culparlo por eso pero… Dios, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Cómo debería reaccionar? ¿Cómo considerar a ese beso que para ella había resultado maravilloso?

Quizás para él sólo era un poco de compasión o simplemente algo del momento. Algo guiado por el ambiente, o por los nervios y la conmoción de lo que había sucedido.

Sakura hizo una mueca. No importaba cuál de esas dos opciones fuera la correcta, a ella no le convencía ninguna. No quería compasión, ni tampoco impulsos de parte de Shaoran.

Ella lo quería todo de él. Lo quería todo. Y si no era así… no quería nada.

Mientras el agua caliente de la ducha caía por su cuerpo, Sakura había dejado que se lo llevara todo. Todo el sufrimiento, todo el dolor y los recuerdos. Ya no sentía las manos de esos tipos en su cuerpo, o el temor de lo que pudo haber llegado a pasar, sino que tenía más temores que antes en cuanto a sus sentimientos.

Sabía que lo que ella sentía, no sería recíproco y no pudo culpar a nadie, pero también sabía que aunque ahora no doliera esa indiferencia, luego le sería fatal para su propio corazón.

Era algo que sólo se daría con el tiempo y aunque ahora no lo sintiese tan profundo, si las cosas seguían su curso natural, sabía que no podría defenderse ante sus propios deseos, y su felicidad se vería mancillada por una nueva equivocación.

Quizás ella no había nacido para ser feliz, pero lo que sentía no era una equivocación. No podía serlo. Algo tan hermoso jamás sería un error.

Emitiendo un pequeño suspiro, Sakura bebió otro sorbo de café, centrándose en la nieve que seguía cayendo afuera, mientras las luces de los demás edificios se prendían para alumbrar las casas en la noche y, otras se apagaban a la espera que el sueño se apropiara de sus mentes de sus habitantes.

Todo era tan tranquilo… tan armonioso que al fin pudo sentir esa calidez que hacía mucho, no sentía. Tenía tantas ganas de volver a estar en su casa con su padre y también visitar la casa de su hermano para ver cómo iba el actual embarazo de su novia, Nakuru.

—"Sakura". –llamó Shaoran con actitud seria, haciendo que ella dirigiera su atención a él, saliendo de su aturdimiento.

Shaoran la había observado todo el tiempo sin perder ninguno de sus suaves e –inconcientemente – sensuales movimientos.

Estaba respetando al máximo su silencio, pero ya no podía hacerlo más. Ella no había mencionado nada del beso y ese hecho, en vez de aliviarlo, lo decepcionaba.

¿Tan rápido podría haberlo olvidado una chica como ella? Quizás estaba tan anonadada por lo que había sucedido que lo que pasó entre ellos quedó como un espacio en blanco en su mente y… eso era lo mejor.

Sí, eso era lo mejor, se convenció.

Había muchas cosas de las que quería saber y ella era la única capaz de darle las respuestas que buscaba.

—"Tenemos que hablar". –su tono de voz fue cortante, pero no porque realmente quisiera haber sonado así, sino porque un doloroso nudo atacó su estómago al pensar unas tonterías que nada tenían que ver con él.

Eso no era posible.

Sakura desvió su mirada con amargura. Sabía perfectamente lo que le diría. Él no era alguien que buscaba una relación seria y ella era el tipo de mujer que no hacía nada si no sentía algo realmente fuerte hacia una persona. Siempre había soñado con conocer a alguien especial, a su persona más especial y tener una relación seria, simplemente porque era una tonta que seguía creyendo en el amor correspondido y para toda la vida. Shaoran debió de haberlo visto en ella y quería aclararle que no desearía más que una aventura.

_Una aventura_…

_Claro, así sería_, pensó con un fuerte nudo en la garganta. Shaoran no iba a cambiar por ella, y Sakura tampoco deseaba que cambiase. Lo amaba tal y como era, aún a pesar de todo.

Se sentía tan estúpida que sintió ganas de mofarse de ella misma.

¿Qué había pensado? ¿Que él la correspondería? ¿Que estaría profundamente enamorado de ella?

Ja… ¿Quién en su sano juicio se enamoraría de una mujer con tan poca confianza en ella misma? Su desconfianza y su idiotez eran sus más grandes defectos, entre tantos otros, pero esos eran los que más odiaba de ella misma.

Él nunca podría amarla. Ni nadie más lo haría.

Shaoran podría ser maravilloso a su manera, pero ni ella, ni nadie nunca podrían cambiar sus creencias y su forma de vida. Una vida en la que Sakura sólo estaría hasta fin de mes.

Sin poder deshacerse del vacío que crecía dentro de ella, al pensar en esas opciones, asintió quedadamente con la cabeza, indicándole que hablara. No se mostraría dolida ni nada que se le pareciera porque no quería que por sobre todas las cosas, Shaoran también le tuviera lástima.

Eso nunca.

Si había algo que aún conservaba a pesar de todo, eso, era su dignidad. Ya no permitiría que siguieran humillándola.

—"Quiero…" –Shaoran suspiró, tomando el valor que necesitaba para hacer la pregunta. Era la primera vez que sentía la necesidad de averiguar información de alguien que quisiera o no… le interesaba. —"Quiero saber qué fue lo que te sucedió años atrás, Sakura". –dijo, finalmente, viendo cómo ella volteaba bruscamente hacia él. —"Y no intentes evadirme porque esta vez no me dejaré engañar. Hace un tiempo había visto que te ponías un poco nerviosa cuando me acercaba a ti". –añadió al ver que Sakura estaba a punto de protestar, aunque lucía realmente sorprendida. Como si la hubiese descubierto en algo que ella creía perfectamente escondido.

Sakura abrió enormemente sus ojos al darse cuenta de que nada de lo que ella había supuesto que él le diría tenía que ver con lo que Shaoran le estaba exigiendo.

Él… él…

¡Él le estaba preguntando por ella! ¡De su pasado! Shaoran quería saber de ella, y no decirle que no estaba dispuesto a ninguna relación.

Bueno, no le agradaba que actuara como si el beso nunca hubiese existido entre ellos, pero de cierta manera le alegraba que él se preocupara por ella, aún a pesar de tener que contarle _esa_ historia.

Se preguntó en ese momento cuántas personas la sabían y recordó que Tomoyo y su hermano eran los únicos que sabían todo con lujo de detalles… sobretodo porque lo habían presenciado.

Levantó la cabeza, dejando en la mesita de café la taza a medio tomar y lo miró a los ojos con una expresión indescifrable.

—"De acuerdo". –musitó, acomodándose en el sofá para quedar en frente de él. —"Te lo contaré. Confiaré en ti".

Shaoran parpadeó asombrado ante la facilidad con la que había logrado lo que se proponía. Ya había pensado en que si Sakura se negaba a contarle lo que le había sucedido, insistiría hasta la muerte hasta que ella se dignara a largar la lengua y confiara en él.

Pero Sakura había dicho que confiaría en él. Ella confiaba en él, y eso no podía hacerlo sentir más dichoso y desgraciado a la vez. Unas simples palabras que significaban tanto… tanto, que no sabía cómo asumirlas.

—"Sakura yo…" –se detuvo al instante. Ella se había levantado de golpe del sofá y se metió en su habitación, dejándolo con las palabras en la punta de la lengua.

¿Qué sucedía?

¿No había dicho que confiaría en él? ¿¡Por qué lo abandonaba así!? ¿Acaso… acaso se había estado burlando, diciéndole con ello que jamás confiaría en una _basura_ como él?

No. No podía ser algo así. Sakura no era así, podía ser que él fuera vengativo e, incluso, cínico, pero ella no.

Ella era la persona más dulce y sincera que había conocido en su vida.

Sakura era…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la rápida intromisión de Sakura que entró nuevamente en la sala, cargando una pequeña caja blanca.

Sus movimientos apresurados y casi frenéticos sorprendieron a Shaoran. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima y no podía reprimir esos tontos impulsos que sentía por tomarla de una mano y atraerla hacia su pecho para abrazarla como deseaba hacerlo; para traspasar su calor y mezclarlo con el de ella, para sentir la calidez de ese pequeño cuerpo de mujer que la hacía tan deseable como adorable.

Quería volver a besarla, pero esta vez con más fuerza y pasión para demostrarse a sí mismo que todas las tontas necesidades que estaba experimentando, no eran más que deseos desesperados, prolongados por la abstinencia y por el rechazo omiso de esa mujer a la que deseaba desde la primera vez que la había visto.

Porque definitivamente, para Shaoran, no debía ser más que eso… _tenía_ que ser eso.

La observó detenidamente. Cada movimiento del esbelto cuerpo de Sakura, vestido con uno de sus infantiles pijamas. Aún así, ella seguía pareciéndole deseable y… hermosa.

Sakura volvió a tomar asiento en el sofá, pero esta vez más cerca de Shaoran. Eso lo sorprendió, pero no protestó… siempre había querido que ella tomara la iniciativa en algo y ya no le importaba lo que le había preguntado y lo que ella no había respondido. Ya no lo recordaba; su cercanía se volvía cada vez más cálida y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en esos sonrosados e hinchados labios. Quería volver a sentirlos sobre los suyos propios y, en vez de pensar en sábanas de seda y dos cuerpos desnudos retorciéndose en ellas –como era costumbre cada vez que estaba con una mujer –, en esos momentos sólo podía pensar en sus labios… en esos carnosos labios de mujer, y anhelarlos aunque fuera con un simple roce… era como un vagabundo. Sólo deseaba un poco de lo que ella podría darle, eso era mejor que nada.

Sakura lo miró atentamente, analizando cada centímetro de su rostro. Tendría que aprovechar ahora que lo tenía cerca… y quisiera tenerlo así siempre.

Suspiró.

—"Quédate quieto, Shaoran" –ordenó Sakura con seriedad. Él la miró con una ceja alzada, tratando de descifrar su comportamiento. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora?

Ella abrió esa caja que traía entre manos –que resultó ser un botiquín de emergencias – y sacó alcohol y unas cuantas vendas.

—"¿Para qué es eso?" –indagó el joven. —"Pensé que ya habías curado tu herid-…" –calló cuando las suaves manos de Sakura tocaron su rostro como si estuviese hecho de cristal. Era tan delicada y suave. Tan cálida y amable.

—"Ya curé mi hombro". –contestó, poniendo su máxima atención a la mejilla del castaño. —"Pero ahora me preocupa más tu herida. No es muy profunda, pero la tienes en el rostro y si no la limpiamos puede infectarse y… podría arruinar lo apuesto que eres". –terminó en un susurro con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas. Había intentado que saliera como una broma, pero su seriedad era más que evidente.

No se perdonaría que el hermoso rostro de Shaoran quedase con alguna marca de algo que había sucedido por su culpa, pero si fuera por ella, lo querría de todas formas. Lo querría aún con macas, con ese ego hasta las nubes y esa sonrisita sexy con la que siempre intentaba conquistarla y la cual, le irritaba. Si Shaoran tan sólo supiera que lo único que tenía que hacer para conseguir que cayera redondita a sus pies era sonreírle sinceramente, ella estaría perdida.

Y lo más importante era que no le importaba perderse, sólo si se trataba de él. Y claro que perderse _con él_.

—"No me importaría". –la respuesta de Shaoran la dejó sin aliento. La estaba mirando fijamente. ¡La estaba mirando! —"Dicen que las personas se sorprenden y se maravillan al saber que la gente tiene marcas por algún suceso fuera de lo normal". –mencionó con una pequeña sonrisa que le marcaba sus sexys hoyuelos. —"Me haré más famoso, ¿no lo crees?"

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la joven de ojos verdes mientras lo miraba directamente. Él era tan apuesto, tan amable cuando quería. Todo lo que le estaba diciendo, lo decía sólo para que ella no se sintiera culpable.

Dios… ¿Cómo nunca había notado las tonalidades marrones y verdosas que rodeaban la pupila de sus ojos ámbar? Eran tan exóticos y cambiantes. Una vez había escuchado que el color de los ojos de algunas personas podía cambiar según sus ánimos. ¿Los de Shaoran también cambiarían?

Se moría por saberlo, y si así era, ¿por qué en ese momento tenían unos colores tan armoniosos?

No. No. No.

_Despiértate, Sakura_, se dijo a sí misma. Tenía que acabar de curarlo con toda su atención en la herida si no quería hacer algo equivocado; y contando con su experiencia en heridas, lo mejor era estar al cien por ciento con los ojos sobre lo que hacía.

—"Quédate quieto, por favor". –musitó, pasando un algodón empapado con alcohol por la cortadura. Seguramente debía dolerle, pero él no emitía ningún sonido de protesta.

No quería mirarlo, en realidad, no podía mirarlo porque si lo hacía perdería su concentración, pero podría jurar que los ojos de Shaoran estaban clavados en ella. Sentía un calor indescriptible en el estómago y unas gotas de sudor estaban bajando por su espalda aún a pesar del frío.

—"Tienes los ojos algo rojos aún". –comentó Shaoran, sin apartar su mirada ni un sólo segundo. Sakura siguió con lo suyo, tratando de ignorarlo, pero él logró ver un pequeño sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas y el creciente nerviosismo que provocaba la torpeza en sus movimientos.

—"Yo…" –Sakura se alejó un poco y lo miró. Él seguía sonriendo levemente como si no hubiese pasado nada. —"Siento lo que pasó, en serio; yo sólo trataba de… y entonces… pero me perdí y…" –suspiró, sabiendo que lo que estaba diciendo no tenía sentido alguno, y tomó una venda de su botiquín para comenzar a colocársela en el rostro. Por suerte ella tenía previstas unas cuantas cosas porque si hubiese sido por Shaoran, él ni siquiera tenía algún desinfectante en su casa. —"Olvídalo".

—"¿Y si no quiero olvidarlo?" –preguntó, acercándose más a ella. No estaba hablando de lo mismo de lo que hablaba Sakura, pero era divertido ponerla nerviosa. Porque, a diferencia de antes, en esos momentos ella tartamudeaba y hablaba atropelladamente, no se ponía a la defensiva. Quizás fuera porque Sakura se sentía en deuda con él.

Claro… ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto? Si ella no lo rechazaba… Si no rechazaba su cercanía y sus besos sólo era porque se sentía en deuda y la tonta y buena Sakura jamás se permitiría eso. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

Volvió a sentarse en donde estaba, reprimiendo los deseos de arrinconarla en esa esquina del sofá y… Realmente no sabía con detalles lo que pensaba hacer, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que ella no lo hacía por voluntad, ni por nada parecido.

Lo hacía sólo porque era Sakura y porque siempre quería ayudar y hacer favores a los demás.

—"Nada de lo que pasó es tu culpa, Sakura". –dijo, largando un frustrado suspiro. —"Si eso sucedió fue porque tenía que suceder y… no lo sé, porque esos tipos son unas larvas para la sociedad".

—"No sé por qué tratas de hacerme sentir mejor". –murmuró Sakura con pesar, bajando la cabeza. —"Pero te lo agradezco, Shaoran. En verdad te estoy muy agradecida por soportarme a pesar de todo".

—"Es increíble que seas tú la que me agradezca, cuando ése debería ser yo". –le dijo, alargando uno de sus brazos para acariciar los cabellos que le caían por el rostro. Y al sentir la sorpresa de la chica, no pudo evitar que una risita se escapara de sus labios. —"En verdad me eres de mucha ayuda, Sakura. Aunque te advierto que me lo estoy admitiendo a regañadientes".

_Al fin una sonrisa_, pensó cuando la vio con los ojos brillantes como a él le gustaban que estuvieran. Al menos así no se sentía tan culpable.

—"Entonces debería estar saltando en una pata porque tú hayas aprendido a agradecer algo". –comentó, mirándolo con las mejillas arreboladas. —"Es una buena remuneración. Es algo realmente satisfactorio para mí que lo único que pude lograr sola fue mi título de universidad".

—"¿Y no lo consideras suficiente?" –preguntó él.

Por más que ella siguiera con esa sonrisa, algo en su tono de voz se había apagado.

—"N-No lo sé… quizás".

—"Al menos tú lograste algo porque lo querías, y no porque tu familia te tuviera acomodado".

—"¿Sabes algo?" –inquirió ella con una sonrisa, acercándose más a él. Tendría que olvidar su timidez aunque fuera una sola vez en su vida. Tan sólo por esa noche, al menos. Cuando Shaoran levantó una ceja, intrigado, ella prosiguió. —"Quizás ambos estamos equivocados con lo que decimos. Y quizás somos mejores de lo que creemos, sólo que no podemos verlo por nosotros mismos".

Era extraño hablar de algo como eso, pero la hacía sentir bien.

—"Yo creo en ti". –confesó él, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba en aviso a su cercanía.

—"Y yo en ti". –admitió también ella. —"Por eso quiero… Te mereces saberlo. Puede que me consideres una tonta después de esto, pero tú me lo preguntaste y quiero… contártelo… quiero contarte el por qué tengo tanto miedo de acercarme tanto a alguien y que llegue muy lejos en mí… conmigo o con mi corazón".

Shaoran tragó duro y alargó una de sus manos, esperando a que ella la tomara. Tenía la leve sospecha de que lo que Sakura estaba a punto de contarle no iba a gustarle, pero el sentir que ella confiaría en él lo hacía feliz. Una felicidad absurda, quizá, sin embargo, algo que nunca había sentido.

_Sakura confiaba en él_.

Cuando ella tomó su mano, Shaoran la impulsó contra su cuerpo, quedando su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, en dónde él podía tenerla fuertemente agarrada con su brazo. Por más absurdo que sonara, no quería dejarla ir… no quería hacerlo.

—"Es bastante cómodo aquí". –rió Sakura, dispersando la tensión que se había formado entre ellos por el contacto de sus cuerpos.

Shaoran sentía cómo el calor comenzaba a subir niveles y a despertar sus hormonas. Pero ese no era el momento, se dijo como si con eso pudiera frenar la actividad incitante de sus hormonas.

—"Me alegra que lo estés". –consintió, acariciando en círculos el pequeño hombro de la joven con su pulgar. —"Y tú eres muy cálida y no me da frío".

—"Que bueno". –respondió quedadamente.

Un rato de silencio se extendió entre ellos y ninguno de los dos sabía cómo romperlo. Shaoran trataba de tomar el valor necesario para decir algo, pero no sabía qué decir o hacer. Se sentía tan idiota como un adolescente y sus castas caricias eran algo tan nuevo en él que lo sorprendieron de sobremanera. Era increíble lo que podía hacerse con improvisación.

Cuando ambos pensaron que ya no podrían soportarlo más, Sakura finalmente habló:

—"Yo vivía en Tomoeda, es un pequeño pueblito que se encuentra al este de la cuidad". –comenzó con la mirada fija al frente. —"Mi padre y mi hermano eran toda mi familia porque mi madre murió cuando era pequeña".

—"Lo siento".

—"No te preocupes". –sonrió conciliatoriamente, para continuar: —"Pasé toda mi vida ahí y fui a la escuela primaria y luego a la secundaría. Conocí a Tomoyo en primaria y desde ese entonces, somos inseparables".

—"Entiendo". –dijo Shaoran. —"Tu amistad con ella es más extensa que la mía con Eriol".

—"Así parece ser, pero ustedes dos son muy buenos amigos". –Shaoran asintió, y le acarició nuevamente el hombro en señal para que continuara. Ella sonrió, sintiendo que un peso que antes había sentido desgarrándola por dentro, la abandonaba. —"Cuando entramos a la escuela secundaria, Tomoyo era muy popular por ser hermosa y delicada, y como yo siempre andaba con ella, también pasé a ser… mm, digamos que semi popular". –comentó sonriendo. —"A veces los chicos se acercaban a mí sólo para pedir su número telefónico, pero no me molestaba porque, hasta ese entonces, los chicos no me interesaban para nada más que no fuera una amistad".

Shaoran sonrió ante la calidez con la que Sakura recordaba aquello. Él no podría decir lo mismo, su adolescencia la había pasado en Hong Kong y aparte de los duros entrenamientos y estudios, pasaba de conquista en conquista cuando había descubierto que resultaba ser una presencia casi divina para las mujeres y ese descubrimiento lo había llevado a sentirse más de lo que era… a sentirse completamente seguro de sí mismo sin la necesidad de hacer nada que no quisiera. Se sentía como si nadie pudiera ser mejor… como si…

¡Oh, mierda! ¡Había sido un idiota!

—"Cuando tenía dieciséis conocí a un chico". –Shaoran volvió su atención a Sakura. No sólo porque ella volviera a hablar, sino por la palabra _chico_ que había salido de sus labios, y el cambio en su tono de voz. —"Él era amable y siempre sonreía. Tenía una apariencia intelectual, era muy sencillo y amable".

Shaoran sintió como un nudo se apoderaba de su estómago ante la descripción que ella estaba dando de ese muchacho.

—"No pude evitar enamorarme de él". –Sakura extendió una de sus manos y la puso encima de la que Shaoran tenía en su hombro. Él no había notado que estaba ejerciendo más presión de la que debería. Sakura acarició sus nudillos, y lo miró con un brillo en los ojos que él no supo descifrar. —"Su nombre era Yukito Tsukishiro". –el decir ese nombre después de tanto tiempo le produjo un escalofrío en la columna, pero tomó aire para que el valor no la abandonara en esos momentos. Por eso tenía a Shaoran. Él la estaba acompañando. —"Él iba en dos años superiores que el mío. No era demasiado popular entre los grupos escolares, pero sí era muy bueno a la hora de pedirle algo y nunca se negaba a ayudar a nadie. Yo estaba muy mal en matemáticas y…".

—"Le pediste que te ayudara". –completó con la mandíbula tensionada y los ojos fijos al frente. No sabía el motivo pero no le gustaba demasiado lo que escuchaba.

Sakura asintió, sin notar el estado del castaño y suspiró para continuar con lo que la había atormentado hacía años.

—"A partir de ese momento, comenzamos a salir juntos". –musitó, entendiendo que los errores no habían sido de nadie más que ella misma. —"Él siempre fue muy respetuoso y bueno conmigo. Siempre tan amable y servicial. Le había caído muy bien a mi familia, y yo estaba muy sorprendida de que mi hermano le diera su aprobación cuando él odiaba a todo chico que se me acercaba". –recordó con una sonrisa. —"Touya es muy celoso".

—"Sí, creo que me quedó bien claro desde el día en que atendí el teléfono y los insultos se escucharon hasta Canadá". –bromeó Shaoran, intentando controlar su genio. No soportaba que Sakura adulara tanto al mequetrefe que había sido su novio.

Aunque la llamada sí había sido cierta. Un día después de que se marcharan sus sobrinos y Sakura saliera sola a hacer las compras, el teléfono había sonado y a regañadientes lo atendió, pensando que podría ser importante… Oh, sí, terminó siendo importante porque los insultos eran tan variados que pudo ampliar su vocabulario. Lo había tomado con humor e, incluso, le había arrancado una sonrisa pero Sakura se había mostrado muy avergonzada por la actitud de su hermano.

—"No me lo recuerdes que aún me dan ganas de ponerme una bolsa en la cabeza. Ese Touya…".

—"No te preocupes." –le dijo, notando que Sakura se había sonrojado. —"Pero en verdad me sorprende que tu hermano aprobara al tipo, y luego, ¿qué pasó?" –sabía que estaba siendo impaciente, pero realmente quería saber más de ella.

La joven suspiró y se acomodó en su hombro, mientras Shaoran la rodeaba más fuertemente con su brazo derecho.

—"Salimos por todo un año". –continuó ella, tratando de mantener un tono monótono que no dejara ver que aún le afectaban esas cosas. Pero… ya no le afectaban, ¿cierto? —"Él seguía siempre tan bueno conmigo que yo no podía estar más feliz; siempre me encontraba volando en una nube, hasta que…"

Sakura calló por unos momentos, recordando cómo había sido todo. Las imágenes se sucedían como una película en su cabeza, a pesar de que quisiera borrar ese episodio de su memoria.

—"¿Hasta que…?" –instó Shaoran, deseando que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

—"Yukito… No, Tsukishiro quiso que…" –su voz se estancó en su garganta, pero le había dicho a Shaoran que confiaría en él y eso era justamente lo que quería hacer. A pesar de que nunca imaginó que fuera a ser tan difícil. —"Él quería tener relaciones conmigo". –dijo rápidamente.

Un sudor frío corrió por la espalda de Shaoran… Así que Sakura había sido de ese tal Tsukishiro. Se había entregado a él y…

¡Y a él qué diablos le importaba!

Ni que fuese con cada chica con la que había estado y le preguntase quién había sido el primero de tantos.

A él no le importaba.

—"Y tú…" –quiso decir, pero las palabras se le atragantaron en la garganta.

—"Al principio me dio miedo". –continuó Sakura, sintiendo que el cuerpo de Shaoran se tensaba bajo el suyo. —"Pero luego me dije que muchas parejas lo hacían y eso de mantenerse virgen hasta el matrimonio era algo demasiado arcaico. Ya llevábamos un año juntos y yo tenía diecisiete años. Me sentía lo suficientemente adulta como para tomar una decisión como esa".

Un silencio incómodo se prolongó por unos segundos, hasta que Sakura se decidió a continuar.

—"A veces creo que mi decisión muy poco tuvo que ver con el amor que creía sentir hacia Tsukishiro". –_creía sentir_, se repitió Shaoran en su mente. Pero al escucharla continuar, no pudo analizarlo por completo. —"Ahora que me doy cuenta, creo que sólo quería demostrarme a mí misma y a los demás que no era tan aniñada como todos pensaban, aunque realmente lo era".

Shaoran la escuchaba atentamente sin siquiera moverse, la respiración comenzó a dificultársele y el calor comenzaba a hacer ebullición en él pero, esta vez, personificando su furia. Ese Tsukishiro se había aprovechado de la inocencia de Sakura… era un maldito mal nacido.

—"Entonces sí lo hiciste". –sentenció, mientras la saliva pasaba dolorosamente por su garganta.

—"Cuando lo decidí, él se puso muy contento e iba a planearlo". –prosiguió, omitiendo el comentario de Shaoran. Él aún no lo entendería. —"Entonces cuando realmente iba a suceder… me di cuenta de que no era lo que yo quería. No quería perder mi virginidad a los diecisiete, y me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por Tsukishiro no era tan fuerte como creía ya que en ese caso, no tendría dudas". –levantó la cabeza para ver a Shaoran a los ojos, encontrándose con que él la estaba mirando fijamente. —"Pero las tenía… y muchas". –suspiró mientras él le apartaba un mechón de sus cabellos con una mano y los colocaba en su oreja. —"Me fui de su departamento esa vez; sabía que debía estar furioso conmigo, pero pensé que él era muy bueno y que nunca podría enfadarse en serio y que me comprendería. Simplemente fui una tonta".

La amargura en el tono de voz de la joven de ojos verdes, alertó a Shaoran. ¿Qué había hecho ese tipo? Aunque el conocimiento de que ella no lo hubiese hecho con él, representaba un alivio para sus nervios.

—"¿Qué sucedió?" –preguntó, finalmente, luego de pensárselo por unos instantes.

—"Él me llamó un día, luego de que toda una semana pasara, para que nos reuniéramos en el parque. Era de noche y me pareció algo extraño pero no me quejé y salí de mi casa antes de que mi papá o mi hermano pudieran verme". –respondió, y Shaoran pudo ver el dolor que reflejaban sus ojos verdes. Ahora realmente sí odiaba a ese sujeto. —"Afortunadamente, antes, había llamado a Tomoyo para contarle; yo estaba muy contenta de que él no estuviese enojado conmigo porque lo quería, lo quería mucho". –añadió. —"Pero me había dado cuenta de que sólo lo quería como un amigo. Por eso fui al parque y estaba tan vacío que me dio un poco de miedo, pero no me importó y seguí, total, Yukito estaría ahí y nada podría pasarme, me decía a mí misma como una estúpida". –ella sintió ganas de reír ante la ironía, pero la amenaza de las lágrimas la contrarió un poco y decidió tomar aire. No quería seguir llorando frente a Shaoran.

—"Y él estaba ahí". –no era una pregunta, ni una afirmación, sino más bien una deducción que Shaoran presumió acertada al ver el asentimiento de Sakura. Ella lucía realmente afectada con todo eso, sin embargo, aunque quiso decirle que parara y que se lo contase cuando estuviera realmente lista, no pudo hacerlo porque su necesidad de saber se acrecentaba por cada palabra que Sakura pronunciaba.

—"Pero no estaba solo". –suprimió las pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos con un par de pestañeos y continuó: —"Había llevado a cuatro chicos más con él y todos sonreían de una manera…" –dudó por unos momentos, sin poder encontrar la palabra para definirlos. —"No lo sé, me dieron escalofríos en cuanto los vi".

Shaoran reforzó el agarre de su brazo y la atrajo más a él. Quería brindarle apoyo y que se olvidara de todo lo malo… y pensar que él había hecho planes cuando no sabía lo que ella sentía.

Había sido un estúpido cavernícola, hormonado y sin cerebro.

—"Sakura…"

—"Él se acercó a mí, hablando amablemente, pero no era como siempre, se estaba burlando y yo no me había dado cuenta de sus intenciones". –ella siguió, sin darse cuenta de que las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro. —"Y entonces me dijo que quería jugar… ya para ese momento, lo único que yo quería hacer era salir corriendo porque algo me estaba dando muy mala espina". –aspiró levemente. —"Cuando hice el ademán para irme, él y sus amigos me inmovilizaron y…" –pasó una mano por su rostro al sentir el sabor salado en sus labios. Tonta, tonta, estaba llorando de nuevo. Respiró profundamente, y sintió que Shaoran le daba un pequeño apretón en la mano. —"Todos comenzaron a reír de mí. Dos de los chicos me tomaron de los brazos y me detuvieron, plantándome en frente de Tsukishiro".

La sangre comenzó a correr rápidamente a través de las venas de Shaoran. Ese tipo… ese tipo quería lastimarla. Había querido abusar de ella… No. No podía ser que lo hubiese logrado. No podía ser.

No.

—"Él sonreía como nunca antes lo había visto. No podía creer que ese fuera el Yukito que yo tanto quería, y mientras yo sentía que las cosas no podían estar sucediendo así, él sacó una tijera de su bolsillo, diciéndome que iba a jugar conmigo por haberlo dejado… por no haberme acostado con él, porque yo también había jugado con él". –cerró sus ojos, dejando caer las lágrimas que estaban atrapadas en sus largas y tupidas pestañas. Podía sentir que la garganta le ardía. Los deseos de sollozar como hacía mucho tiempo se reprimía, estaban saliendo a flote, pero Sakura no quería que salieran. No deseaba incomodar más a Shaoran. —"Comenzó a cortar mi ropa con las tijeras, sin importarle cuánto le suplicara que me dejara tranquila y que él no era así, sin embargo, era imposible que me escuchara porque las risas de sus amigos y las de él mismo cubrían mis propios ruegos y gritos". –un furtivo sollozo escapó de sus labios. —"Así como sucedió hoy".

Shaoran sintió como un enorme peso se apoderó de su estómago y le provocó nauseas. Entonces Sakura… Sakura había sido…

—"Sakura… yo…" –guardó silencio cuando uno de los dedos de Sakura cubrió sus labios, y él no pudo evitar levantar una de sus manos para secarle las lágrimas que había dejado caer.

—"Me había dado por vencida, ¿sabes? Cuando sientes que nadie puede escucharte, y piensas que estás solo, no puedes hacer más que resignarte pero justo cuando ellos estaban por cortar parte de mi pantalón, mi hermano apareció junto con Tomoyo. Aparentemente, él la había molestado hasta sacarle en dónde estaba y fue a buscarme, y Tomoyo lo acompañó para que la reprimenda por salir a esas horas no fuera tan grande". –sonrió levemente, olvidando por un momento la parte trágica de la historia. Su amiga siempre la había ayudado. —"Touya me defendió, pero a diferencia de ti, mi hermano no era tan bueno en artes marciales. Como se la pasaba trabajando, iba un par de clases de defensa, nada muy continuo, y ellos lo superaban en número, y con un arma blanca entre manos".

Sakura cerró los ojos, recordando todo el horror que había sentido en esos momentos. Se había sentido tan impotente y culpable…

Levantó la cabeza instintivamente cuando Shaoran, en un rápido movimiento la volteó para apresarla entre sus brazos. Ella no pudo reprimir los sollozos y se aferró fuertemente a él… a su calidez y a su musculoso cuerpo. La hacía sentir bien… querida y comprendida.

Quería decirle tantas cosas, tantas, que ninguna palabra salía de su garganta. Era como si todas se apresuraran por salir y se bloquearan la una a la otra.

—"Tranquila". –musitó Shaoran en su oído. Había comprendido que lo que a ella más le había dolido había sido lo de su hermano. Acarició sus suaves cabellos castaños, sintiendo como sus cristalinas lágrimas bajaban, mojando su cuello junto con desgarradores sollozos. La abrazó más fuerte, tratando de simular una pequeña sonrisa. —"Creo que tu hermano está muy bien, ¿recuerdas? Él me agredió verbalmente y, al menos, sus pulmones están al cien por ciento".

Sakura se separó de él con una pequeña mueca, que simulaba una sonrisa en su rostro, y con los ojos brillantes, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de su pijama. Eso despertó en Shaoran, un instinto sobre protector que creía inexistente en él. Ella era la ternura en persona. De eso no cabían dudas.

—"Sé que mi hermano está bien ahora". –sonrió. —"Más que bien, en realidad. Pero fue horrible, tan horrible verlo en ese estado". –su expresión volvió a tornarse oscura y Shaoran la arrastró nuevamente hacia él. —"La sangre salía a grandes cantidades de su herida y cuando llegamos al hospital, había estado a punto de morir y todo por mi culpa. Siempre es por mi culpa".

—"No fue tu culpa, Sakura". –refutó el castaño, tomando su rostro con ambas manos para que lo mirara. —"No fue culpa tuya lo que sucedió. Tienes que entenderlo. Él fue a defenderte porque es tu hermano y no quería que nada malo te pasara. No tienes que culparte por las decisiones que tomen los demás aunque éstas te incluyan, Sakura. No lo hagas".

—"Pero yo fui la tonta que…"

—"Por lo que me contaste, este tal Yukito tenía dos caras y tú jamás imaginaste algo así". –dijo Shaoran, juntando su frente con la de ella, inundándose con el aroma a flores que despedía su cabello.

No, demonios, no podía perder la cabeza ahora.

—"Gracias". –ella cerró sus ojos, humedeciéndose inconcientemente sus labios. Shaoran era alguien increíble aunque él mismo y muchas otras personas no pudieran notarlo.

—"No, Sakura. No hay nada que agradecer". –negó Shaoran, tratando de mantener la cordura aún a pesar del brillo de esos orbes esmeralda.

—"Gracias por ser… tan bueno conmigo". –repitió suavemente.

—"Sólo fue un poco de lo mucho que tú hiciste por mí". –mencionó algo incómodo. No le gustaba que ella le diera las gracias de esa manera tan solemne, cuando él siempre la había visto como un pedazo de carne… _hasta ahora_. —"¿Y qué pasó con Tsukishiro?" –preguntó, recordando que eso le estaba rondando la cabeza.

Sakura suspiró.

—"Lo apresaron por intento de homicidio a mi hermano". –replicó. —"Pero no por tratar de abusar de mí. No queríamos que papá se enterara de lo que realmente había sucedido, así que creamos una mentira porque no queríamos causarle un disgusto más grande. En realidad, fui yo la que no quiso contarle". –sinceró, bajando la cabeza. —"En esos momentos me había sentido tan sucia, usada y estúpida y me daba tanta vergüenza de mí misma, que no tuve el valor para hacerlo; Touya y Tomoyo me apoyaron, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo. Y con eso, Tomoyo me obligó a tomar unas cuantas sesiones de terapia, pero no me sentía cómoda, así que dejé de ir; y luego cuando terminé la secundaria y sentí la necesidad de cambiar de ambiente…".

—"Viniste a estudiar a Tokio y tu loca amiga, Tomoyo, te acompañó". –completó Shaoran. —"Esa parte de la historia Tomoyo la repitió varias veces en un día, esa oportunidad en la que salimos por primera vez".

—"No lo recordaba". –dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa.

Shaoran, al ver esa sonrisa, y los ojos brillantes de la joven, tiró de su brazo para darle un comprensivo abrazo. Aún no podía creer cómo podría alguien ser capaz de querer hacer algo en contra la voluntad de los demás, y más teniendo en cuenta la apariencia tan frágil de Sakura.

Sintió que ella correspondía a su abrazo y hundió su nariz en sus cabellos, dejándose llevar por el momento. Él no era de ser para nada cariñoso, incluso con sus sobrinos le había costado horrores tratar de darles algún que otro abrazo, pero con Sakura –y al menos en esos momentos – le salían al natural… como si no quisiera despegarse nunca más de ella.

—"Cuando hablaste de Tsukishiro, pensé que él lo había conseguido". –musitó contra su oído, sin poder contenerse. Eso era algo que tenía atragantado desde el comienzo.

—"No". –replicó. —"Cuando estuve a punto de hacerlo a voluntad… no pude porque al darme cuenta de que no lo amaba realmente, todo cambiaba. Jamás haría algo tan importante con alguien a quien no amara con todo mi corazón". –dijo suavemente, sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendían. Estaba declarándose indirectamente, pero eso era algo que Shaoran nunca iba a notar. —"Mi virginidad sería algo que sólo entregaría al hombre que amara. A él, y sólo a él".

_Virginidad…_

_Virginidad…_

_Virginidad_…

Esa palabra quedó resonando en la mente de Shaoran… ¡Que idiota! ¡Claro que ella era virgen!

Sus actitudes casi infantiles, su ingenuidad, su nerviosismo ante la cercanía, sus sonrojos… todo. ¡Todo! Eran indicadores que lo decían a gritos, pero él no lo pudo haber inducido. O, más bien, no quiso deducirlo.

Y aún así se le pasó por la mente acostarse con ella.

¡Tendría que ir directo a la hoguera!

Sakura percibió que los músculos de Shaoran estaban tensos tras su tacto. Quiso reprenderse a sí misma por largar la lengua de más cuando debería haber guardado silencio.

¡Que tonta! ¿Ahora cómo podría verlo a la cara sin sonrojarse como un arbolito de navidad?

—"Entiendo". –susurró Shaoran, al fin, rompiendo el ambiente de tensión. ¿Cómo podría seguir viviendo con ella y recibiendo sus cuidados y su ayuda cuando era el peor ser humano en todo el universo? ¿Y cuántas veces lo repetiría hasta convencerse de que era un canalla?

—"¿Sabes? Fue un alivio para mí contarlo… no lo sé, nunca se lo había contado a nadie y sólo lo sabían mi hermano y Tomoyo. Supongo que fue un gran peso de encima del que me despojé". –dijo, sonriéndole y cambiando de tema. No podría seguir de pie si su corazón continuaba latiéndole a ese ritmo desesperado; estaba segura de que él lo estaría escuchando.

—"Me alegra, entonces, haberte ayudado porque me hace sentir… un poco útil".

Alejándose suavemente de él, y tomando asiento nuevamente en el sofá, Sakura lo observó por unos instantes mientras el castaño se acomodaba también. Al parecer no hacía el ademán de querer irse, y ella también quería saber unas cuantas cosas de él, sólo que temía que Shaoran no confiara en ella… y temía a que realmente no lo hiciera. Eso significaría algo muy duro… realmente duro.

Pero tendría que apostar para ganar. Si quería ganar, tendría que apostar sí o sí.

—"Shaoran". –llamó, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, tomando el valor necesario sin tener que echarse para atrás. —"Yo también quiero… preguntarte algo".

Él la miró, analizándola por unos segundos, hasta que por fin asintió. Tendría que ser justo y, a pesar de que no le gustaba que las personas supieran mucho de su vida privada, esa era Sakura. Y con Sakura, todo era diferente.

_Ojo por ojo_, se dijo.

—"Esto… a ver cómo te lo pregunto… ehh…"

El castaño largó una pequeña risita ante su vacilación. Siempre era tan tierna.

—"Adelante, Sakura. Tú me contaste algo difícil para ti, yo lo haré. No pondré condiciones, sólo pregunta lo que… quieras saber".

Sakura tomó aire, evitando la adquisidora mirada ambarina. No soportaba la intensidad de esos orbes dorados, era demasiado para ella… y le hacía desear cosas que no tendría nunca, y cosas que tampoco estaba segura de poder dar. Aún no estaba segura de nada.

Suspiró, ahora eso no era lo importante. Tenía que saber cómo dirigir lo que deseaba averiguar para no ir tan directamente al punto; al menos era buena en eso… sabía cómo envolver a las personas.

—"Tú adoras a tus sobrinos". –musitó, jugando con su el borde de la camiseta de su pijama al tiempo que Shaoran levantaba una ceja interrogante. —"Y… bueno, podrías visitarlos de vez en cuando y, de paso, a toda tu familia, pero Feimei me dijo que…"

—"No volví a ir desde que abandoné cuando era un adolescente". –interrumpió, acabando la oración. Sakura levantó instantáneamente la cabeza para verlo mientras él suspiraba y desviaba la mirada. —"Lo sé. Siempre dice lo mismo". –reconoció. —"Siempre me reclaman eso, pero yo retruco sus argumentos y termino escapando de tener que contestar". –dijo con sinceridad.

—"¿Por qué lo haces?" –preguntó con calma, no quería presionarlo. —"No tienes que… decírmelo si no quieres hacerlo sólo porque yo te dije. Hazlo sólo cuando…"

—"Confío en ti, Sakura".

—"… confíes en mí". –acabó, largando el aire contenido para luego mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos luego de haber analizado sus palabras. —"¿Qué?"

Shaoran sonrió encantadoramente, apagando sus neuronas. ¿Cómo pretendía que pudiera prestarle atención de esa manera?

—"Dije que confío en ti. Pero hablas tanto y tan rápido que no me dabas tiempo".

Una calidez la invadió ante esas palabras. No podía creer que el creído y egocéntrico Shaoran Li fuera el hombre cándido que en esos momentos tenía en frente.

No lo podía creer, pero le encantaba.

Le encantaba de todas las maneras habidas y por haber.

—"Ven aquí". –dijo Shaoran, tomándola de la mano y acomodándola entre sus brazos como antes. —"Es más cómodo así, ¿no crees?"

Sakura asintió en silencio mientras su corazón golpeaba fuertemente contra su pecho.

¿Él lo escucharía?, se preguntó.

—"Bien". –musitó el castaño, largando un pequeño suspiro. Se sentía extraño lo que iba a hacer, nunca le había contado a nadie cómo se sentía, ni siquiera a Eriol. Y el hecho de estar así con Sakura era tan inusual como agradable… y le encantaba. —"En Hong Kong todo era muy estricto". –comenzó. —"Siempre tenía cosas que hacer para tomar el liderazgo de todo el imperio Li; cuando no eran clases de francés, eran entrenamientos de esgrima y cuando no, realmente no recuerdo cuántas clases particulares tenía". –dijo con gracia.

—"Ya entiendo por qué eres tan bueno en lo que haces". –comentó Sakura, acurrucándose más a él. Podría acostumbrarse fácilmente a ello. Lo que no sabía cómo hacer, iba a ser separarse de Shaoran.

Él asintió, aferrándola, y continuó:

—"Me sentía como en una jaula y no quería esa vida para mí. Sentía deseos de ser como los demás adolescentes de mi edad, aunque nunca lo dijera. Pero tenía obligaciones que cumplir y, al ser el único hombre en la familia, toda la responsabilidad recaía sobre mí. No podía negarme a nada".

Recordaba todos y cada uno de los días en que se maldecía por eso. Había odiado tanto ser parte de la familia Li que la furia le llenaba las venas cuando sus compañeros de instituto le decían cuánto lo envidiaban por ser el futuro líder, sin saber que él hubiese deseado tener algún hermano mayor para que lo hiciera, o una vida tan simple como la de ellos.

En ese tiempo, pensaba que esos estúpidos no sabían nada.

—"Debe ser muy duro". –dijo Sakura con calidez. ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien que ella lo reconociera, y que le sonriera de esa manera tan hermosa?

—"Lo fue". –afirmó. —"Y cuando ya tuve la mayoría de edad, comencé a tomar las riendas de las empresas en Hong Kong y unas cuantas decisiones, aún no me dejaban toda la responsabilidad porque, para ellos, seguía siendo un niño y, a pesar de que me enfurecía que me trataran como imbécil, era bueno no sentir todo sobre mis propios hombros". –suspiró. —"Pero todo era igual. No tenía ningún respiro porque mi madre seguía presionándome, sin embargo, yo no decía nada y pretendía seguir sus órdenes al pie de la letra… tratando de omitir los deslices que siempre sucedían, aunque intentara de evitarlos". –sintió que el pequeño cuerpo de Sakura se tensaba… quizás no tendría que haber dicho eso. —"Esa no era la vida que quería para mí. Quería salir, divertirme, en fin, todo lo que desea un adolescente casi adulto, pero las obligaciones me lo impedían".

—"Entiendo lo que dices, y aunque nunca lo viví, puedo saber que es muy duro todo eso".

Él la miró con agradecimiento y Sakura le sonrió como sólo ella podía hacerlo. En verdad se estaba sacando un gran peso de encima, aún a pesar de demostrar su debilidad.

Esa debilidad que siempre había mantenido oculta y sepultada en su interior.

—"Comenzamos a hacer negocios con la empresa de Wen Fa, el actual esposo de mi hermana". –dijo con desgano. —"Todo iba perfecto, hasta que él se involucró con ella y luego de lo que descubrimos…"

Shaoran calló por unos instantes, apretando fuertemente la mandíbula. Él aún no lo había perdonado. Ese hombre seguía siendo igual… él no…

Se sorprendió al sentir una de las manos de Sakura sobre su rostro y la miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Ella le estaba sonriendo levemente, indicándole que continuara, apoyándolo.

—"Entonces por eso sientes tanta apatía por él". –expresó. —"Lo había notado la otra vez".

—"Sí". –afirmó. —"Ese sujeto estaba haciendo un desfalco a la empresa y por detrás de nuestras transacciones… maldición, ese mal nacido… estaba traficando con drogas". –suspiró quedadamente, tratando de tranquilizar sus nervios. —"Pensé que estaba utilizando a mi hermana para su desfalco, pero cuando lo encaré, me dijo que todo había pasado tan rápido… ¡Ja! Que se había enamorado perdidamente de ella y que había dejado de hacer esos fraudes. Obviamente no le creí, así como nadie me creyó a mí". –terminó con amargura.

—"¿Cómo que no te creyeron?" –indagó, sorprendida. No se había imaginado que el rencor de Shaoran hacia el padre de Koda y Tao fuera por algo tan grave.

—"Todos creían que estaba inventando algo como eso porque no estaba de acuerdo con ese compromiso. Y como si yo fuera a inventar una cosa así por un capricho, mi madre no me prestó la más mínima atención. Mi hermana jamás se enteró de lo que sucedió". –añadió al ver que Sakura iba a preguntar algo. —"Y en un arranque de rabia e impotencia, me fui de China y vine aquí con todo lo que tenía en una cuenta bancaria y dos maletas llenas de ropa".

—"Oh, Shaoran…"

—"Aquí me establecí con lo poco que tenía y debo de admitir que el cuatro ojos me ayudó bastante". –sonrió, recordando cuando había encontrado a Eriol. Él no le prestaba la más mínima atención, mientras que el joven de ojos azules hacía las mil y una para, por lo menos, quitarle algunas palabras de más. —"Yo no quería aceptarlo, pero acabé por hacerlo y seguí estudiando aquí en la universidad central". –puso su mano sobre la que Sakura tenía en su mejilla. —"Luego de un tiempo, mi madre contactó conmigo y me encomendó el mando de las unidades de Japón; esa vez estaba tan sorprendido que no pude hacer acopio de mi orgullo, así que terminé aceptando y bueno… aquí me ves".

—"Y nunca más volviste a China desde entonces". –murmuró Sakura, pensativa.

Shaoran asintió.

—"No pude". –replicó. —"Al sentir que no confiaban en mí… Supongo que al principio pensé que fue una especie de liberación, pero sinceramente lo que sucedió fue que me sentí… Ja, creo que me sentí herido al saber que no confiaban en mí". –suspiró, pasando una mano por sus cabellos. —"Quizás, el saber que por más que hagas lo que los otros quieren, nunca van a estar satisfechos por completo, frustra todo lo que eres; y cuando realmente crees que has hecho algo bien, te das cuenta de que al que no dejas satisfecho es a ti mismo porque tampoco es lo que deseas".

Shaoran sabía perfectamente que esas cosas jamás las diría en una situación normal. Nunca se mostraría tan inseguro y vulnerable frente a alguien y, mucho menos, delante de una mujer. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar contárselo a Sakura; se sentía tan bien. Tan cálido y acompañado que sintió la necesidad de contarle muchas más cosas, aunque no sabía realmente cuáles.

Sakura lo abrazó como él había hecho con ella, quería brindarle su apoyo y, también, su corazón.

—"Te entiendo". –musitó con el corazón desbocado. —"Te entiendo perfectamente porque a mí me pasa igual, sólo que la que no se tiene confianza soy yo".

Shaoran la apretó más contra su cuerpo. Podía sentir su pulso acelerado en la garganta y en sus manos. Sakura era tan cálida y trataba de ayudarlo para que se sintiera mejor cuando tendría que ser él, quien la consolara.

—"No sé por qué no te tienes confianza si siempre haces todo bien, Sakura". –dijo contra su cabello castaño. Y realmente lo creía, todo lo que Sakura hacía, lo hacía por los demás, sin importarle ella misma. Ella era tan sincera y desinteresada… —"Ya te dije que yo confío en ti".

—"Hagamos un trato". –propuso Sakura con una sonrisa, levantando la cabeza, viendo como Shaoran elevaba una ceja, divertido por su expresión traviesa. —"Tú confías en mí y yo en ti. Creo que así no podríamos decir que no tenemos la confianza suficiente. Cada uno le brindaría al otro la confianza que necesita". –añadió. —"Aunque hubiese jurado que alguien como tú jamás tendría esos problemas. Siempre parecías tan seguro de ti mismo… tan… ehh…"

—"¿Egocéntrico y creído?" –completó con una sonrisita sensual.

—"Mmm… algo así". –rió nerviosamente. Se alegraba de que la tensión se hubiese esfumado del ambiente.

—"Siento haber sido así cuando nos conocimos". –ronroneó roncamente, mientras jugaba con unos mechones castaños que habían caído en el delicado rostro de la chica. —"En verdad siento muchas cosas". –confesó, mirándola intensamente.

Sakura abrió la boca estúpidamente y volvió a cerrarla. Sentía el rostro arder, nuevamente, y su corazón acelerándosele en el pecho. ¿Cuántas veces le había pasado eso ya? No podría seguir aguantándolo.

—"Siento haber sido tan odiosa al principio". –sinceró con una sonrisa, pensando que era el momento de las disculpas y confesiones. Bueno… no _todas_ las confesiones. —"Siento haberme burlado de ti y juzgarte antes de conocerte".

—"Bueno, estamos reconociendo lo que hicimos mal, ¿no?" –sonrió. —"Creo que ya es suficiente, aunque tú aún me debes algo".

_Es ahora o nunca_, pensó el joven de ojos ambarinos, pasándose rápidamente una mano por el cabello.

Sakura levantó una ceja, mirándolo fijamente.

—"¿Qué es lo que…?" –no pudo decir más al sentir como sus labios eran invadidos por los de Shaoran en un roce tan cálido y exigente que la dejó sin aliento, al tiempo que sus cuerpos se juntaban completamente.

No supo cómo fue que pudo moverse, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus manos ya se encontraban aferrando a Shaoran por la nuca y jugando con sus cabellos castaños, mientras él acariciaba su espalda con delicadeza y suavidad, causando que algo abrasador subiera y bajara de su estómago hacia más abajo.

Siempre había sentido miedo cuando los chicos trataban besarla luego de lo que le había sucedido, pero con Shaoran era distinto. No podía pensar en nada más que no fuera él y en las emociones que le causaba, así como las reacciones involuntarias de todo su cuerpo.

Largó un gemido de placer cuando él mordió su labio inferior y al ver la oportunidad de encontrar la abertura de sus labios, Shaoran introdujo su lengua lentamente, acariciándolos, para recorrer el interior de la boca de Sakura.

La boca de Shaoran ahogó un gemido sorprendido de Sakura y continuó jugando con la inexperta y tibia lengua de la castaña. El hecho de que fuera tan inocente y que estuviera tan sumisa entre sus brazos, conseguía excitarlo más de lo que nunca pudo haber creído estar.

Había besado tantos labios… y llegado a mucho más que un simple beso, pero nunca algo así. Algo tan entregado y abrasador. Nunca se había sentido explotar de placer por tan sólo un simple beso.

Nunca nada como eso.

Tenía que parar en ese mismo instante si no quería arruinar lo que tenían. No quería engañar a Sakura con sus artimañas… ya no, después de que ella le diera su voto de confianza.

Utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad y, con una última mordida al carnoso y dulce labio inferior de la chica, Shaoran se separó lentamente de ella, quedando sus rostros a una corta distancia el uno del otro.

Podía sentir el tibio aliento de Sakura acariciar todo su rostro y los movimientos alocados de su pecho al tratar de recuperar el aire perdido. Tuvo que apartar la mirada cuando notó que el jadeo entrecortado de la chica y sus tentadores pechos, moviéndose para recuperar el aire perdido lo estaban excitando, provocándole dolorosas punzadas en su entrepierna.

Aún no podía entender los propios latidos de su corazón. Nunca antes se había acelerado tanto.

—"Creo…" –Sakura tomó aire, cerrando sus ojos verdes. Todavía sentía que estaban nublados y no sabía el motivo; las piernas le temblaban y agradecía que Shaoran no la hubiese soltado por completo. —"Creo que te lo has cobrado".

Él dejó caer sus hombros y apoyó su frente contra la de ella, cerrando los ojos, también.

—"Yo creo que aún no me es suficiente". –musitó con voz ronca.

_Contigo no me es suficiente_, había querido decir, pero se mordió la lengua tragándose esas absurdas palabras.

Y es que para él eso no era suficiente… quería más de ella… mucho más, y lo que se le hacía irónico y gracioso, era que no deseaba acostarse con Sakura, sino que quería más…

¡Y ni siquiera sabía qué demonios era ese _más_!

—"Opino igual". –susurró Sakura, controlando su agitada respiración.

Los ojos dorados y brillantes de Shaoran se abrieron instantáneamente y la miró. Ella aún seguía con sus ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrosadas por la agitación y por su innata timidez. Se veía tan hermosa y apasionante… pero no. No era eso lo que quería de ella. Ya no más.

Tendría que convencerse.

Siguió observándola un rato más hasta que Sakura abrió esos luminosos ojos que él no se cansaba de contemplar, mientras una pequeña y encantadora sonrisa surcaba sus labios y sus mejillas volvían a sonrojarse.

Entonces, lo que ella hizo, lo sorprendió…

_Lo besó_.

Se había estirado hacia él y cubierto sus labios con los carnosos y cálidos labios de ella.

Y lo besó de una manera tan tierna y fascinante que Shaoran no pudo hacer más que volver a cerrar los ojos para corresponder con sus labios a un ritmo lento y atrayente, tomando nuevamente el control del beso.

Un beso que estaba disfrutando… y era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de que esa también era una parte importante. Él siempre se apresuraba por pasar a mayores, y sólo le interesaba el _entre-saca_, pero ahora lo estaba disfrutando.

¡Y antes se hubiese llamado un idiota por eso!

Pero si idiota había sido antes…

Oh, Dios, que problemas.

Acudiendo, nuevamente, a toda su fuerza de voluntad, se apartó de ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Agradecía en su interior el poder gozar de una conciencia lo suficientemente moral porque si no fuera así… No querría saber lo que habría podido llegar a suceder.

—"No sé lo que me haces". –dijo Shaoran, entrecortadamente. —"Pero me estás volviendo loco".

La respiración de Sakura volvió a acelerarse ante la declaración de Shaoran…

¿Que lo volvía loco? ¿Eso era bueno o malo?

No lo sabía realmente, pero al mirarlo a los ojos se dio cuenta de que él no podía estar bromeando. Shaoran la miraba intensamente con los ojos oscurecidos y las pupilas dilatadas… ¿acaso el que estuvieran opacos se debía a…?

¿Shaoran la… deseaba de verdad?

Dios… Tomoyo una vez se lo había dicho. El deseo podía verse perfectamente a través de los ojos… ¿Los suyos estarían igual que los de él? ¿Acaso ella misma lo desearía? ¿Cómo podría saber algo como eso?

Tomó una gran bocanada de oxígeno para ventilar sus neuronas y poder tener ideas suficientes para combatir la situación.

No sabía demasiado bien el motivo, pero la palabra _aventura_ estaba ocupando gran parte de sus pensamientos. No. Ella no quería tener una aventura con Shaoran; lo amaba y… eso no estaría bien. No sabría qué hacer y…

Quizás ella era demasiado aburrida y por eso nadie podía amarla… Tal vez si se soltara… si dejaba salir sus emociones más libremente, en ese entonces quizás…

_Apostar para ganar_, se dijo internamente.

Shaoran la vio suspirar pensativamente, para luego sentir como sus ojos verdes eran clavados determinadamente en los suyos color ámbar. Tragó duro, pensando en que nunca había visto a Sakura con una expresión tan seria y firme. Jamás la había visto con ese brillo tan decidido en sus ojos, en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola.

¿Qué le diría? ¿Que no quería que volviera a tocarla nunca más en su vida? Demonios, que idiota, debió haberse aguantado cuando ella estaba con la guardia baja. Ahora lo había perdido todo y ni siquiera sabía por qué esa perspectiva lo hacía sentir tan desgraciado.

—"Shaoran…" –musitó, alarmándolo aún más. ¿Por qué tenía que hablar en ese tono tan serio? —"¿Por qué no…?" –ella calló por unos momentos, y Shaoran pudo ver la vacilación en sus ojos claros. Pero luego volvió a adoptar la actitud seria. —"Me gustaría que dejemos el agua fluir". –dijo, tratando de mantener su compostura. Iba a jugarse el todo por el todo y a vivir su presente como nunca antes lo había hecho. Viviría su presente, sin fijarse en su futuro. Eso sería lo que haría. Sin mirar atrás, ni hacia adelante.

Él parpadeó confundido. En sus ojos podía verse el paso de emociones, primero la confusión, luego la sorpresa y por último, una emoción que Sakura no pudo leer en esos orbes resplandecientemente dorados.

Bajó su mirada hasta sus masculinos labios y se humedeció los suyos sin darse cuenta del acto tan sugestivo que estaba realizando. Esos mismos labios varoniles y tentadores eran los que ella había probado hacía unos momentos y que moría por volver a probar una y otra vez. Lo quería… y lo quería demasiado como para conformarse con una aventura, pero sabía perfectamente sus situaciones, y la de ella misma no era la excepción.

Al menos, por el momento, no podría mantener nada relativamente estable.

Una lenta sonrisa apareció en los labios de Shaoran a quién no le pasó desapercibida la actitud de Sakura. Ante la perspectiva que se presentaba en sus ojos, la aferró más fuertemente a él, pensando que no la dejaría escapar. No podía creer que Sakura fuera la que le estaba proponiendo aquello. Aún no podía creerlo y…

… tampoco lo convencía por completo…

No entendió su propio pensamiento, pero el saber que ella quería algo pasajero con él, no lo llenó de gozo como debería haberlo hecho al no presentar compromiso alguno, sino de un vacío a medio llenar.

Decidió ignorar esos absurdos sentimientos y centró su mirada ambarina en la verde de la chica. Jugaría un poco… tan sólo un poquito.

Le encantaba verla nerviosa.

—"¿A qué le llamas _'dejar el agua fluir'_?" –preguntó en un ronco gemido.

Sakura se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, pero una de las manos de Shaoran tomó su mentón y la obligó a mirarlo en todo momento.

—"Yo…" –repuso, insegura. Sin embargo, volvió a erguirse como debería. Si ella había sido la que había propuesto eso, entonces se haría responsable. —"Tú sabes, Shaoran y no me hagas repetirlo".

—"¿Debería saberlo?" –cuestionó, fingiendo una inocencia que no poseía. —"No sé a qué te refieres, Sakura".

Ella frunció el ceño y suspiró. Bien, si él no iba a colaborar y andaba pavoneándose de esa manera, las cosas se quedarían así como estaban.

Aunque no estaba segura de nada. De lo único por lo que sí podría poner las manos en el fuego, era por el hecho de que lo amaba, y quería algo… lo que fuera; aparte de que sabía que Shaoran la deseaba… y eso era suficiente.

Por el momento, lo era.

—"Olvídalo, ¿quieres?" –dijo, cuando se alejó de él a una distancia considerable y se disponía a irse a su habitación.

—"Ah, no". –Shaoran tomó su mano con una sonrisa y volvió a impulsarla hacia él. —"Tú no te me escapas… _nunca más_".

Y finalmente, sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse en un choque frontal que ambos ansiaban, mientras las manos de Sakura iban a la –ya conocida – nuca de Shaoran, y, las de él, recorrían la pequeña espalda de la castaña por sobre la suave tela de su pijama. No pensaba pasar de eso con ella… pero lo disfrutaría como nunca lo habría hecho antes.

Ella se lo había dicho una vez, ¿no?

Le iba a enseñar cosas que nunca antes había hecho.

Y en ese momento estaba experimentando lo que sería lo más especial en su vida.

Quizás no sería tan malo tener una aventura…

¿O si?

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

_Sábado 20 de Diciembre_.

Y ahí se encontraba, tirado en la cama como un lisiado, sólo porque Sakura tenía complejo de enfermera. Ya se había cansado de estar así, llevaba todo el día acostado y no soportaba ver las estupideces que pasaban por la televisión que Sakura, muy amablemente, había trasladado a su habitación.

Sí, de acuerdo, veía un poco nublado y se mareaba cada vez que trataba de pararse, pero no por esas tonterías iba a estar gravemente enfermo, ¿cierto? Sólo era un resfriado que había pescado por haberse mojado aquél fatídico día, en el que –por cierto – había conseguido más de Sakura de lo que creía.

Aún no podía creer que pudiera besarla cuando quisiera y abrazarla y… tantas cosas. Pero le resultaba tan extraño… era algo que en verdad nunca en toda su vida y experiencia había probado. Jamás había besado a una chica sin, luego, acostarse con ella, y con Sakura descubrió –con sorpresa – que podía quedar ampliamente satisfecho con unos simples besos.

Claro que a veces acababa más _animado_ de lo normal, pero no importaba… No importaba mientras pudiera seguir probando los cálidos y dulces labios de esa chica de ojos verdes que lo había vuelto loco desde el principio, y que había resultado un desafío para él.

Ahora Sakura ya no le era sinónimo de desafío personal, sino que ella era… era… ¿Su amiga? No sabría si calificarla como tal, pero lo era, porque disfrutaba el pasar tiempo con ella y escucharla… y besarla…

¡Oh, diablos…!

¡Ya se comportaba como un idiota!

O como lo que era peor…

¡… como _Eriol_!

No, no podía estar comportándose como él porque –quiéralo o no –, Eriol estaba enamorado, pero él no.

Shaoran no estaba enamorado de Sakura. No podía estarlo.

No _debía_ estarlo.

Simplemente estaba confundiendo todo, se convenció. El amor y él eran como el agua y el aceite; lo máximo que podría aceptar con Sakura sería una amistad. Una amistad con derechos, pero amistad al fin y al cabo.

Porque Sakura era…

_Y hablando de Roma_, pensó al tiempo que vio a Sakura entrar a su dormitorio con una bandeja, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Y había que aclarar, que esa sonrisa _no_ era de idiota.

_No podía serlo_.

—"¿Y? ¿Cómo te sientes?" –preguntó con su típica sonrisa. Ella seguía actuando igual que siempre con él… sólo habría que agregarle los besos.

—"Como un inválido y un niño débil que no puede hacer nada por sí mismo porque su madre lo regaña a cada rato". –refunfuñó.

Sakura rió, mirándolo con ternura. ¿Cómo un hombre como Shaoran podría convertirse tan rápidamente en un niño gruñón?

—"De acuerdo, dámelo". –demandó, dejando la fuente a un lado, y extendiendo su mano.

—"Ya te dije que estoy bien". –refutó. —"No sé por qué haces una tormenta en un pobre vaso de agua".

—"No me importa, Shaoran". –dijo Sakura, sentándose en el borde de la cama. —"Sólo dámelo y deja de hacerme discutir por algo con lo que sabes que seguiré insistiendo".

A regañadientes, él sacó el termómetro que se encontraba debajo de su brazo y al extenderlo para que Sakura pudiera tomarlo, agarró su muñeca, tirándola contra su cuerpo para darle un beso hambriento que, ella como era la costumbre, terminó correspondiendo luego de unos segundos de sorpresa.

Sakura se separó de él, escuchando el gruñido frustrado de Shaoran, y sonrió en respuesta, con las mejillas ardiendo y el corazón saltando en su pecho. No importaba cuántas veces la besara o acariciara… siempre causaría esas reacciones en ella; nunca podría dejar de avergonzarse, aunque Shaoran nunca le había insinuado nunca algo más que besos. Tentadores, claro, pero besos al fin.

Y no sabía si eso representaba un alivio, o una decepción para ella.

Estaba al tanto de que Shaoran buscaba que ella se olvidara del termómetro, pero eso no iba a ser posible.

—"No vas a seguir distrayéndome". –dijo, recuperando el aire perdido, mientras miraba el termómetro. Abrió los ojos, al darse cuenta de que la temperatura estaba más alta de lo que había estado en la mañana. —"Tienes treinta y nueve de fiebre, Shaoran". –informó, preocupada, poniendo una de sus manos en la frente del castaño, que gruñó en respuesta. —"Creo que deberíamos llamar un médico y…"

—"No". –protestó con firmeza. —"No necesito ningún doctor ni nada de eso. Casi nunca me enfermo, es sólo un tonto resfriado que mañana ya no estará".

—"Pero…"

—"No, Sakura". –negó con una leve sonrisa. Podía ver la preocupación en los orbes esmeraldas y eso no le gustaba… aunque sí lo embargaba de una extraña calidez, el saber que a ella le importaba su salud. —"Si quieres puedes jugar a la enfermera conmigo". –ronroneó, viendo con satisfacción que estaba haciendo su efecto en Sakura, quien ya había levantado una ceja. —"Además tengo hambre, ¿qué trajiste?"

La verdad no tenía hambre, no obstante, quería evitar preocupar a Sakura con tonterías… ella siempre se la pasaba preocupándose por todo el mundo; y tampoco quería que un doctor fuera a analizarlo cuando él no era un crío que se enfermaba constantemente.

¡Él era un hombre! Y como tal, soportaría lo que fuese.

—"Cociné lo más liviano que pude". –dijo ella, poniendo la bandeja en sus piernas. —"Espero que te guste".

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Shaoran, al encontrarse con esos ojos verdes.

—"Supongo que me gustará más si me lo das tú".

Sakura entrecerró los ojos y sonrió, sabiendo que él estaba jugando. Quizás no se sentía tan mal y era una fiebre pasajera… o eso esperaba.

—"Está bien". –dijo, tomando la cuchara para sumergirla en la sopa. —"Sólo di _'A'_".

—"Tampoco para que te lo tomaras tan en serio". –rió, al tiempo que Sakura acercaba el líquido a su rostro.

—"Tú lo pediste, y yo te lo estoy concediendo". –replicó. —"Deja de quejarte y come de una vez, Shaoran".

El castaño volvió a reír, pero abrió la boca para esperar la comida que ella tendría que darle. Realmente no quería despertar el genio de Sakura… aún tenía deseos de vivir.

Ella llevó la cuchara hacia su boca y cuando él la abrió, la desvió, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Pero la mirada astuta y divertida de Shaoran, le indicó que esa había sido una mala idea.

Oh, sí, muy mala.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

Sakura se secó las manos en su delantal cuando terminó de lavar todo lo que habían ensuciado para su cena… o, más bien, la guerra de comida. Había tenido que tomar un baño para quitar los restos de caldo y vegetales que le habían quedado en el cabello.

Shaoran podía resultar ser muy tramposo, enfermo y todo, la había engañado y al fin y al cabo, la que había acabado comiendo casi todo y bañándose con la comida, había sido ella.

Sakura se preguntaba con qué cosas más Shaoran podría llegar a ser así de tramposo.

Sonrió, negando con la cabeza y se dirigió al cuarto de él para ver si necesitaba alguna cosa, encontrándose con la televisión prendida y con Shaoran totalmente dormido.

Se acercó a la cama, tomando el control remoto para apagar la televisión, y se detuvo para ver fijamente a ese castaño que había pasado a formar parte de todos sus pensamientos. Le gustaba la relación que estaba llevando y con cada beso que Shaoran le daba, Sakura sentía que quería más de él… y ese calor que la embargaba en cada una de las oportunidades, aumentaba considerablemente, extendiéndose hasta su estómago.

No sabía a dónde iba a parar todo eso, sin embargo, el Shaoran considerado y ardiente que ahora ella conocía le encantaba. Le encantaba de todas las maneras posibles. Y se preguntaba cómo podría llegar a ser Shaoran como amante… pero no, no podía pensar de esa forma.

Porque él…

Porque ella…

Despertó de su ensoñación cuando escuchó un pequeño quejido por parte de Shaoran. Fue hacia una de las paredes para prender las luces y, al hacerlo, pudo notar que él estaba pálido y con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviese teniendo un mal sueño.

Su corazón se aceleró al verlo en un estado tan vulnerable. No era fácil ver a un hombre tan fuerte así… y mucho menos a él.

Se acercó a la cama nuevamente, y puso una mano sobre su frente sudada por la fiebre.

Estaba demasiado alta, se dijo, tratando de tranquilizarse. Bien, no haría nada mientras le entrara la desesperación, pero es que verlo moverse constantemente, murmurando cosas, con su pecho subiendo y bajando a un ritmo más rápido de lo normal no eran escenarios demasiado tranquilizadores.

_Piensa, piensa, piensa_…

Sakura salió como un rayo de la habitación, para volver luego de unos momentos con una fuente llena de cubos de hielo, agua y un pañuelo. Se sentó a su lado, tomando una silla que tenía cerca y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza, apartando los mechones castaños que tenía pegados en la frente. No pudo evitar quedárselo mirando por unos momentos… era tan apuesto… su rostro era tan perfecto aún cuando se denotaba su malestar…

Sacudió su cabellera castaña, tratando de despertar. ¡No podía ponerse a babear ahora!

Y haciendo uso de todos sus conocimientos previos sobre resfriados –algo casi nulo –, comenzó a mojar una y otra vez el pañuelo en el agua helada, pasándoselo por el rostro. No supo cuántas veces lo hizo, o cuánto tiempo estuvo a su lado, pero cuando notó que la temperatura de Shaoran se había regulado y él había parado de tener pesadillas, dejó el pañuelo de lado y sólo se lo quedó mirando.

_Como una tonta_, se mofó de sí misma.

Apartó los últimos mechones de la rebelde cabellera castaña de Shaoran y sonrió cuando lo vio abrir los ojos levemente y mirarla con una actitud adormilada. Se veía tan tierno así… tan lindo e infantil…

—"¿Qué… haces aún aquí?" –preguntó en un ronco susurro, aún sin poder estar al cien por ciento con sus sentidos. —"Pensé que ya tendrías que estar dormida".

—"Estabas un poco mal". –respondió con una sonrisa.

—"Soy un hombre". –frunció el ceño al ver que ella seguía sonriéndole tiernamente, aunque ese acto le causó un leve dolor de cabeza que trató de disimular. —"Además ya te dije que estaba bien".

Sakura hizo caso omiso a lo que él le dijo y volvió a acariciar sus cabellos chocolates, mientras Shaoran la miraba atentamente.

¿Estaba alucinando a causa de la fiebre o Sakura estaba más suelta que de costumbre?

—"Cuando yo era pequeña y estaba enferma, mi papá o mi hermano se quedaban cuidándome para que no me pasara nada". –contó. —"A todos nos agrada que cuando nos sintamos mal, se preocupen por nosotros y velen por nuestro bienestar, Shaoran".

Cuando le sonrió, pudo ver que algo en los ojos de Shaoran se opacó por unos momentos… un sentimiento que ella nunca había visto en él apareció en sus ojos dorados, en dónde la melancolía podía verse a simple vista.

—"Conmigo nunca hicieron algo así". –musitó tan bajo, que si Sakura no hubiese estado atenta, no lo habría escuchado. Entendía su comportamiento, sin embargo, ella no lo dejaría solo. Eso nunca. Le devolvió la mirada, notando que al instante, Shaoran volvió a su actitud altanera o, al menos, a la que podía alcanzar en ese estado. —"Aunque de todos modos, no necesito que te preocupes por mí. Ya estoy bien y no necesito que nadie me cuide, así que lo mejor es que te vallas a dormir… a menos…" –sonrió ladinamente, pensando que con eso haría que Sakura se avergonzara y se fuera. —"A menos, claro, que quieras pasar la noche aquí… conmigo".

Sakura entrecerró los ojos y sonrió, desconcertándolo.

—"De acuerdo". –acordó, tranquilamente, acomodándose en su asiento.

Shaoran la miró incrédulo sin poder tragar lo que ella le decía. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? A esta altura, ella tendría que estar saliendo despavorida de la habitación por la vergüenza, no quedarse sentada y sonriéndole con esa boca suya que lo atraía cada vez más y lo enloquecía con cada movimiento.

—"No quiero que te quedes".

—"Haré que no notes mi presencia. Sólo duerme que yo estaré callada".

—"Vete a dormir". –ordenó, esta vez.

—"No".

—"¿Por qué no? Ya estoy bien". –gruñó. —"No tienes por qué quedarte aquí".

—"Yo quiero quedarme". –dijo terca, como sólo ella podía serlo.

—"Bien".

—"Bien".

—"Bien". –repitió Shaoran, dándose la vuelta para ubicarse de espaldas a ella. —"No sé por qué eres tan testaruda, lo único que obtendrás será un dolor de espalda".

—"Descuida". –sonrió. —"Es _mí_ espalda".

Él volvió a gruñir y se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos. Podía sentir en su nariz el aroma dulzón que siempre acompañaba a Sakura a donde quiera que fuera; siempre ese olor a frutas y a flores silvestres…

_¿Cómo no?_, se cuestionó a sí mismo. Toda ella era una belleza salvaje que no estaba muy seguro de poder descubrir por completo. Profundamente.

Suspiró pesadamente, sintiendo que sus párpados comenzaban a pesarle más que antes. Aún podía percatarse del dolor de cabeza que trataba de disimular y de ese pequeño mareo y debilidad, pero no quería mostrarse así frente a Sakura… ni frente a nadie. Y no quería que ella se preocupara tanto.

No quería acostumbrarse a esas atenciones.

Cuando por fin estuvo a punto de cerrar sus párpados y su respiración comenzaba a acompasarse, una cálida mano acarició delicadamente su cabello y en ese momento, sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas por el calor… pero ese calor no tenía nada que ver con su fiebre.

Y antes de poder percibir los latidos palpitantes de su corazón y sin poder controlarse, tomó a Sakura fuertemente de la muñeca y la arrastró a su cama, comenzando a besarla apasionadamente.

Mientras una de sus manos sostenía un brazo de ella, la otra estaba en una de las sonrosadas mejillas de _su_ chica de la limpieza.

Sonrió, recordando la manera en la que siempre la llamaba. También la había llamado la _mata hormonas_, ¡ja! ¿Y ahora dónde ella estaba matando hormonas? Al contrario, las estaba reviviendo en él como ninguna otra mujer, pero no podía permitirse todo aquello.

Olvidando por un momento sus impedimentos, continuó besándola con todas sus fuerzas. Sakura trataba de separarse de él, diciéndole que estaba débil y que podría tener otra recaída, pero Shaoran la callaba con sus besos, sonriendo por su ingenuidad.

¿Cómo iba a decirle eso cuando la estaba besando de esa manera?

Levantó una de sus fuertes manos para acariciar uno de los pechos de Sakura por sobre la tela de su ropa, sin embargo, al notar su sobresalto, la quitó rápidamente, sonriendo sobre sus labios y dándole un leve mordisco para indicarle que todo estaba bien.

Siguió besándola como si quisiera probarla completamente, sus manos jugaban con los bordes de su ropa, como muchas veces antes la había visto jugar a ella cuando estaba nerviosa, y sonrió con deleite al saber que Sakura lo besaba con la misma vehemencia. Sus lenguas se rozaron una con otra y podía sentir como el calor de su cuerpo subía cada vez más mientras algo se despertaba, pero no estaba como siempre.

Ignoró ese hecho y se concentró en su aturdido corazón. Sus latidos eran demasiados repentinos, tan fuertes y estridentes que lo hacían replantearse muchas cosas.

Ni aún estando en plena acción con una mujer, sus latidos se sentían así. Era la primera vez que le sucedía eso. No, se corrigió, no la primera; ya le había pasado en días anteriores cuando besaba a Sakura… y cuando ella lo besaba… y cuando sonreía y cuando…

Le sucedía cada vez que estaba con ella.

Y sólo con Sakura.

Cerró fuertemente sus ojos para dejar de pensar en eso y sólo se concentró en las sensaciones que le brindaba el pequeño cuerpo que ahora estaba debajo del suyo. No supo cómo habían llegado plenamente a esa posición, pero no le desagradaba y, por el contrario, le gustaba más de lo que debería.

Sakura se percató de que las cosas se estaban calentando más de lo que correspondían… ¡Pero no podía parar!

Sentía como un fuego interior le recorría todo el vientre y bajaba por sus partes íntimas como un fuego líquido que le ardía por dentro.

Abrió sus ojos verdes, oscurecidos por algo que ella desconocía, al percibir que los labios de Shaoran comenzaban a ser más pesados y sus movimientos se vieron torpes, hasta que, finalmente, el cuerpo de él cayó como peso muerto sobre el suyo.

Se alarmó por unos momentos, pero relajó su cuerpo cuando la respiración acompasada de él comenzaba a golpear cálidamente la piel de su cuello.

¡Se había quedado dormido en pleno beso!

¿Tan mala besadora resultaba ser?

Bien, de acuerdo, no había besado a tantos chicos, si decía que eran tres incluyéndolo, podría argumentar que eso –para ella – era considerado una multitud. Pero… No, eso sí que no. Estaba dando todo de sí en cada roce y no iba a avergonzarse por algo tan absurdo como eso.

Además, Shaoran estaba en un estado delicado y era común que se sintiera cansado, aún no se había recuperado, aunque lo suficiente para decir que tenía una salud de hierro.

La había levantado como a una pluma de un brazo para acorralarla en su cama. Dios, Shaoran sí que era impulsivo…

A pesar de estar lo suficientemente cómoda en esa posición como para quedarse durmiendo así por una eternidad, y mirándolo con un brillo en sus ojos que ella sabía muy bien de dónde provenía, Sakura lo apartó lo más delicadamente posible hacia un lado para dejar libre su cuerpo, que había estado atrapado entre el de Shaoran y el colchón de su cama.

Se levantó y le acomodó las sábanas lo mejor posible, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Él era apuesto por dónde quiera que se lo mirara.

Volvió a sentarse en la silla y se inclinó a Shaoran para darle un último beso en los labios… a pesar de ser los labios de un hombre, eran tan suaves y… deliciosos.

Un sonrojo atacó sus mejillas y se separó de él, aún con el corazón alocado. ¡Dios, lo estaba besando y él ni enterado! Se estaba abusando de su momento angelical.

Oh… era una pervertida de lo peor.

Suspiró con una sonrisa anhelante. Se había vuelto adicta a sus labios… no era tan sencillo tenerlo cerca y no besarlo, una vez que ya lo había hecho. O, mejor dicho, lo había hecho muchas veces esos últimos días. No podría imaginarse cómo sería estar con él en otra forma, aunque no le desagradaba… quería… quería saber qué se sentiría poder hacer el…

¡Dios! Definitivamente debía estar muy exhausta.

Se acomodó levemente en la silla, inclinándose hacia la cama. Lo mejor sería quedarse ahí, la fiebre podría volver y quería estar con él.

Quería estar con Shaoran todo el tiempo posible y, quizás, la fiebre era una de sus excusas.

Pero nadie más que ella la sabría, ¿no?

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

La luz del día se colaba por la ventana de la habitación.

Los ojos ambarinos del joven que estaba en la cama se abrieron gradualmente a medida que su visión se acostumbraba a la luz del sol.

Se levantó de un tirón, causando un punzante dolor en su cabeza. Masculló una maldición, mientras llevaba su mano, pasándosela por el cabello castaño como si eso disminuyera el dolor. Dio un vistazo a los alrededores, parpadeando repetidamente, hasta que sus ojos ámbar enfocaron una imagen que se quedó clavada en su retina, y tatuada a fuego en su mente.

_Sakura… durmiendo_…

Parecía un angelito con la cabeza apoyada en su cama y los brazos, utilizándolos como su almohada.

No pudo reprimir el impulso de alargar una mano y apartarle los cabellos del rostro.

Sin siquiera percatarse de lo que hacía, sonrió automáticamente al tiempo que ella emitía un pequeño gruñido de protesta, sin siquiera despertarse, para luego seguir durmiendo tan tranquilamente como hacía un momento.

Sakura realmente tenía el sueño pesado.

Levantó la mirada para dirigirla a un punto llamativo de su habitación, en donde la luz del sol rebotaba en el enorme espejo que se encontraba enfrentado a su cama…

… y la imagen lo sorprendió tanto así como lo estremeció.

La mano que aún tenía en la cabeza de Sakura, fue apartada como si su cabello realmente quemara y en su rostro se marcó un notable ceño fruncido.

¿Por qué lucía tan…?

¡Demonios, tan _feliz_ estando con ella!

Sacudió su cabeza tan arrebatadamente que el mareo que sentía por haber dormido tanto y por su resfriado, se intensificó, pero eso no le importó y se levantó bruscamente, apartando las sábanas con sus piernas.

No…

No podía ser lo que estaba pensando, ¿cierto?

Oh, demonios…

Cuando la vio ahí sentada con la cabeza apoyada encima de su cama, todas y cada una de las imágenes de momentos que habían pasado juntos volvieron a él como una lenta lluvia de recuerdos.

El día en que la conoció cuando casi la había atropellado. El mismo momento en que decidió que sería suya… La primera vez que la vio ahí con su gato en brazos… Ella cocinando. Ella jugando con sus sobrinos.

_Sakura sonriendo_… como siempre lo hacía.

Sus labios… cada beso y cada lágrima derramada por ella volvió a su mente como un remolino de recuerdos que le indicaron la enfermedad de la que padecía… de esa enfermedad que hacía días había comenzado a despertar síntomas en él.

Porque verla ahí, dormida con una expresión tan tranquila y relajada, había significado la muerte para lo que le quedaba de todas aquellas creencias que siempre había sostenido cada vez que Eriol le salía con sus babosadas de… de… hombre _enamorado_.

Porque, ahora, ya no sabía cómo podría seguir convenciéndose de algo que su misma experiencia le había refutado.

Porque había caído en un abismo del que sabía, no podría regresar. El laberinto de estrategias que él mismo había planificado, se había vuelto en su contra.

Sonrió con ironía, sintiéndose estúpido ante el pensamiento que lo invadió…

¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo de pensar que él era de acero, ocurría esto? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no podía haber quedado como estaba?

Se acercó a ella y le acarició los cabellos, mientras la frustración lo invadía. No sabía lo que sentía dentro de sí… se sentía tan estúpido… ¿Cómo las cosas pudieron ir tan rápido? No se había dado cuenta… en ningún momento, hasta que la realidad lo golpeó con la verdad que siempre había evitado y no creía poder surgir en él.

Aún le parecía increíble pensar en eso… ¿tanto podría haber reflejado un tonto espejo?

Quizás era una equivocación de su pobre cerebro sacudido por las hormonas y la fiebre…

Quizás…

¡Maldita sea! ¿A quién engañaba?

Suspiró.

No sabía si… si sentir lo que sentía le hacía bien o no, pero lo que sí sabía era que… se sentía… _diferente_.

Sacudió su cabeza furiosamente, levantándose de la cama tan veloz como un rayo.

Al recordar a la chica dormida con sus brazos apoyados sobre la cama, se volvió encontrándose nuevamente con ese delicado y hermoso rostro sereno. Hacía unas pequeñas muecas, y eso le hubiese causado gracia si en su interior no se sintiera tan devastado por esos avasalladores sentimientos que lo azotaban sin piedad en una tormenta de la que no sabía si podría salir alguna vez.

Se acercó lentamente a ella; Sakura no se había movido siquiera, pero se notaba que estaba incómoda y que tendría un importante dolor de espalda cuando despertara.

¿Por qué se había quedado a cuidarlo? Ni cuando era niño y estaba enfermo lo hacían. Ni siquiera sus hermanas con lo pesadas que eran.

¿Por qué había velado por su salud si era un tonto resfriado? ¿Por qué una persona que no tenía nada que ver con él, más allá de las consecuencias de una estúpida apuesta, lo cuidaba de ese modo?

Demonios… no quería que lo hiciera. No quería confundir las buenas intenciones de Sakura con sus tontas cavilaciones porque sabía que no eran verdad.

Y le molestaba, le molestaba de sobremanera, no sentirse en cierto punto especial en torno a ella. Pero lo que más le molestaba de todo eso, era saber que Sakura no lo hacía por ser él, Shaoran Li, sino que lo hacía porque era una buena persona, podía ser que a veces algo tonta, despistada e inocente, pero era la mejor persona que había conocido en su vida. Desinteresada y amable, era capaz de cualquier cosa por ayudar a los demás… aunque no se lo merecieran… como él.

Emitiendo un suspiro entrecortado, se acercó a ella, acariciando sus cabellos otra vez. Eran tan suaves y delicados como toda Sakura lo era, y despedían ese aroma a flores y frutas perfectamente adecuado a su personalidad… tan espontánea y fresca.

Con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, Shaoran la tomó suavemente por los hombros, levantando sus piernas y alzándola para acomodarla en la cama, como debería de haber estado desde un principio. Ella no tenía por qué cuidarlo, maldita sea.

¿Por qué era tan irremediablemente dulce? Si no lo fuera… si no lo fuera, se habría sentido mucho mejor y no hubiese experimentado ese punzante dolor en el pecho al verla dormir tan tranquilamente y pensar que alguna vez había deseado cruelmente jugar con sus nobles sentimientos.

¿Cómo había podido siquiera imaginar…?

No. No quería seguir pensando en eso.

Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, se habría golpeado a sí mismo por imbécil e idiota, siempre supo que ella no era una mujer como las demás. Sakura no era del tipo de mujer como las que él frecuentaba, y por eso… por eso…

Shaoran se pasó una mano frenéticamente por el cabello, tratando de menguar un poco su frustración. ¡Aún no podía creerlo!

No quería creer que eso le estaba sucediendo.

Quería… Tan sólo quería…

Ya ni eso sabía…

Y el estar sumergido hasta la cabeza en un mar de incertidumbre, era lo que más lo hastiaba. Sobre todo porque jamás se había sentido tan confundido. Y así como le había contado a Sakura, cuando se había sentido presionado por su familia, a la primer oportunidad, había escapado de Hong Kong. Buscando, quizás, una vida diferente a la estricta que allá llevaba. Así había sido que comenzó a ser como ahora era.

El hombre en el que se había convertido sólo tenía un responsable y ese, era él mismo.

Gruñó para sus adentros. No iba a lograr nada mientras siguiera buscando los cómo' s y por qué' s, no había forma de volver el tiempo atrás, ni tampoco de cambiarse a sí mismo si ya estaba hecho la mierda que creía que era. Ya no podría cambiar, ni ofrecer nada de sí que mereciera un poco de atención… ni de amor.

Sólo una pregunta rondaba una y otra vez en su mente, y para él –al menos – le era imposible de resolver…

_¿Cómo imaginar que iba a terminar perdidamente enamorado de la chica que había incluido en su propio juego?_

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

¡Holaaa! n.n

¿Qué tal? Jejeje, supongo que más que nada, yo estoy muy contenta por haber podido actualizar a tiempo. Creo que el hecho de que estemos en rectas finales en esta historia es lo que me da más ganas de continuarla para acabarla xD sería una gran satisfacción n.n Además debo de decir que tuve una semana bastante tranquila y eso me dejó con el cerebro al cien por ciento y la energía a todo motor (jaja, ni que fuera locomotora)

Ahora, mis más grandes agradecimientos a todos aquellos que siempre me apoyan, desde los que leen hasta los que se toman la molestia de comentar. Los reviews anónimos están respondidos en perfil; los con cuenta, llegarán a sus correos, ¿Ok?

Bien, comentando un poco el capítulo, ¿qué les pareció? Al fin un acercamiento más que cercano, ¿eh? Sakurita se está jugando el todo por el todo, y por más que sabe que luego puede arrepentirse, ahora mismo no quiere penar en eso… Y Shaoran… bueno, él estuvo todo el capítulo debatiéndose y pensando, y experimentando hasta que al fin le cayó la ficha y ¡puff! Lo tenemos bien metidito… aunque está asustado. ¿Y quién no lo estaría? Hay que ser sinceros, el amor nos da miedo (a la gran mayoría) y hay que ser demasiado valientes (como Sakura, en este caso) para afrontar ese sentimiento. Y ahí es donde aparece la contradicción, porque Sakura se cree débil, pero es más valiente y fuerte de lo que ella misma se califica… esa chica tiene serios problemas de autoestima, y Shaoran comenzó a resquebrajar aún más esa faceta de 'soy el Dios del mundo' para mostrar –finalmente – su completo lado humano a Sakura.

Oh… O-O creo que estaba bien inspirada esta vez para dar mi nota xD jajaja.

Mm… ahora sí que creo que no me queda más que decir… ¡Ah! Sí, al fin saben las historias de ambos, aunque Sakura la ha superado gracias a Shaoran –aunque ninguno de los dos lo sepan –, y no, xD no maté a Touya, porque, a menos que en el capítulo 9 Sakura hubiese hablado con un fantasma, no sería posible que se apareciera… y aún tengo planes para el bello Touya… pero eso se verá luego.

Bien, ahora, comentando mis planes –para el que esté ansioso por que me deje de molestar xD – a la historia le quedan nada más y nada menos que **3 **Capítulos (recuerden que aún hay cabos por atar xD) y el Epílogo (éste último, claro que si lo quieren) y ya termino con AaA y podré continuar con lo demás…

Bueno, ahora sí creo que lo dije todo… ¡Nooo! Me olvidé de lo más importante O.O

¡Ohh! Este capítulo va dedicado a alguien que cumple años el día de hoy n.n y es de gran importancia para mí:

_T-T Para ti, compañera, amiga, siempre estás conmigo en las buenas y en las malas… simplemente porque soy __**yo**__ misma xD jeje, sí, hoy cumplo años n.n quien quiera mandar un regalo, bomba atómica (mientras venga rellena de dulce) o lo que fuese puede hacerlo, mi dirección es: … ah, mejor no, y bueno, para el que no quiera mandarme regalos, simplemente me conformo con un review xD (me dicen que soy conformista jaja)_

Oh… la edad me pega mal, y lo peor es que estoy alegre O-Ó nah, aunque también creo que tiene un poco que ver el hecho de que el equipo de fútbol de Argentina haya ganado 3 a 0 contra Brasil. No soy muy partidaria a este tipo de juegos... pero... no sé xD me hizo feliz n.n.

En fin n.n

¡Besos a todos, que pasen una linda semana!

¡Nos vemos! **:D**

**PD:** Y ya que estoy, para no perder la costumbre que vine arrastrando hace unos capítulos ya, xD les recomiendo la novela romántica _"Construyendo un amor"_ de _Nora Roberts_, ciertamente, muy hermosa. Y ya saben, si quieren más recomendaciones, sólo díganme, porque a veces ni sé si se leen las notas de autor jaja… no sé por qué, pero yo las considero de lo más interesante cuando leo otras historias.


	12. Y vamos con los malos entendidos

**Apostando al Amor**

_Sus pupilas se dilataron por los nervios y la irritación. Ella no podía estarle ganando en uno de sus juegos favoritos, esa chica no podía ganarle a él. No podía._

_Se sintió estúpido y humillado, sin motivos aparentes. Pero es que ¡no podía perder contra una mujer!_

—"_¿Qué puedes hacer contra eso?" –el tono burlón utilizado por esa deliciosa chica de ojos verdes, provocó que fijara sus orbes dorados en ella. _

_¿Quién se creía? Él no pensaba perder. No lo haría, aún cuando tuviese que utilizar… otros métodos._

_El fin justificaba los medios, ¿no?_

_No pudo evitar pasar toda su mirada por todo su pequeño cuerpo, deleitándose de las pronunciadas curvas de esa castaña. Era una chica de ensueño, algo escondida, quizás, por su manera de actuar, pero evidentemente sería toda una fiera en la cama. Y más, viéndola en esos momentos con el palo de pool y esa expresión autosuficiente y –parcialmente – confiada. Y cuando se inclinaba para pegarle a las bolas… oh, era mejor no emocionarse, se dijo._

_Shaoran le devolvió una sonrisa arrogante, mientras la veía tensar la mandíbula con nerviosismo. Así que Sakura Kinomoto también estaba sumergida en un mar de incertidumbre, ¿verdad? Al menos se alegraba de no ser el único._

—"_Ya veremos". –sentenció con voz aterciopelada, indicándole tanto a ella como a sí mismo, el inicio del verdadero juego._

_Comenzaría a sacar al exterior sus técnicas más sucias._

_Oh, sí…_

**Capítulo 12**

"_**Y vamos con los malos entendidos…"**_

Aún estaba en frente de la maldita puerta y no podía tomar el valor suficiente para aventurarse a llamar.

Él, Shaoran Li, el mejor de todos los empresarios –a su criterio – y el hombre más deseado por las mujeres –a criterio de ellas – no podía atreverse a tocar el timbre de la puerta de su loca y entrometida vecina.

Tendría que hacerlo si no deseaba que Sakura lo encontrara allí. Ella había salido muy a pesar de sus quejas y aún no volvía, pero _no_ estaba preocupado porque era pleno día y el sol brillaba en toda la ciudad, que estaría atestada de personas por las compras de Navidad.

Bueno, quizás estaba un poquito preocupado por dejarla ir sola.

Maldita sea… ¡estaba que se moría de preocupación!

Ya no podía dejarla sola ni un segundo debido a que las horribles imágenes de esos tipos tratando de tocar su tersa y cremosa piel, se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, sin embargo, se convencía que lo mejor era no atosigarla con su presencia.

Si Sakura no estaba tan preocupada por lo que le había pasado y no tenía miedo alguno en volver a salir, él tampoco tendría que tenerlo. A veces creía que el más traumado con ese suceso había sido él y no ella.

Sakura era mucho más fuerte de lo que ella misma creía que era y él había resultado ser el idiota que nunca pensó ser.

Aún no podía creerlo, ni tampoco podía bajar de esa gran nube en la que estaba… se sentía tan confundido, pero se había propuesto no evitar la verdad que tenía en frente de los ojos porque había sido un cobarde por mucho tiempo y ya no deseaba seguir siéndolo. Eso era demasiado humillante y no podría seguir escondiéndose. No podía esconderse cuando cada vez que Sakura se le acercaba o lo rozaba con sus húmedos y rosados labios, su corazón golpeaba estrepitosamente contra su pecho. Tan fuerte y claro que sentía que le dolía el pensar en que pronto no la tendría y...

Dios… no quería pensar en eso, pero le sería inevitable.

Y había otra cosa que le dolía aún más…

No… no quería pensar en eso. Al menos, no por el momento.

Suspiró, pasando una mano por su cabello. Incluso estaba comportándose tan idiota como Eriol cuando dudaba de si declararse a su actual novia o no. Era tan patético saber que estaba tal y como su propio amigo se lo había diagnosticado. Se sentía tan estúpidamente patético e idiota y… nunca se había sentido tan feliz.

Feliz…

Un concepto que había sido tan desconocido y lejano para él, y que ahora estaba al alcance de sus manos. Sólo él podría conseguir que la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos aumentara, pero no estaba seguro de si eso era lo que realmente deseaba.

Sabía que Sakura significaba para él algo que nunca nadie lo había llegado a ser. Había ocupado un lugar tan importante en su vida que… Definitivamente se sentía el mayor idiota de todos.

No querría saber que Eriol se enterara porque… Dios, sería su hazme reír de por vida. Él mismo se lo había dicho, «_Cuando te enamores no sabrás como actuar. Parecerás un estúpido adolescente en su primera cita_», y lo lamentable del asunto era que todo había sido verdad. Se sentía tonto estando con Sakura desde esa vez, no estaba siendo para nada natural e, incluso, se avergonzaba frente a ella por estupideces.

¡Estaba siendo un idiota magistral!

Shaoran Li se estaba convirtiendo en un idiota… Patético, verdaderamente patético.

Y lo peor de todo era que a Sakura parecía divertirle… Le gustaba verlo así, podría afirmarlo todas las mañanas al ver sus ojos verdes brillantes y esa deslumbrante sonrisa que siempre le brindaba y esos besos… Esos benditos besos con los que había soñado tanto tiempo… aunque no solamente había soñado con besos, pero –sorprendentemente – con eso le bastaba… Con Sakura, le bastaba con un simple roce para saber que con ella quería lo que jamás quiso de alguien más.

Inclusive, podía volverlo loco con esos tiernos besos que le daba en la nariz luego de quedarse sin oxígeno en los pulmones y esa sonrisa y… ese hermoso brillo en sus ojos. Toda ella era un sueño que no estaba seguro de poder merecer.

No podía sentirse aún más contrariado. Sus propios deseos le eran contradictorios entre sí y ya no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado, la quería, quería a Sakura para él y sólo para él, sin tolerar que ninguno de los malditos babosos se la comiera con los ojos… pero, por otro lado, se sentía tan confuso, tan débil con ella. No sabía si llegaría a brindarle lo que se merecía y si su propia naturaleza rebelde y salvaje estaba preparada para una relación lo suficientemente estable.

Sakura merecía lo mejor y él sabía que no lo era; no estaba ni cerca de ser lo mejor para una mujer como ella, y jamás se perdonaría lastimarla. Prácticamente, no se lo permitiría. Pero la inseguridad era lo único que podía hacerlo víctima fácil en esos momentos. Tanto de sí mismo como de ella.

Sinceramente, Shaoran no sabía si Sakura había cambiado con él por algo en especial. Ella no era ese tipo de mujeres… pero tampoco podría decir que se veía enamorada de él. Eso sólo sería hacerse unas falsas esperanzas de algo que era muy probable que no sucediera por su propia vacilación en torno a las relaciones. Si bien, sentía que la quería… no, que estaba _enamorado_ de ella y que cada vez que estaba cerca, su corazón palpitaba, así como le faltaba el aire cuando no la tenía; también tenía miedo de volverse demasiado dependiente en torno a una persona y terminar sumamente humillado y… herido.

Sakura no era así… pero si ella no lo quería… si ella realmente no sentía nada por él, todo sería en vano. Nada tendría sentido porque el rechazo estaría ahí, tan vivo y etéreo… tan real, a la vez.

Podría sentirse en el cielo con esos nuevos sentimientos que albergaba su pecho, pero seguía siendo Shaoran Li, y no podría soportar sentirse inútilmente incapacitado para levantar sus pedazos.

Realmente no podría… y estaba tan aterrado…

_Olvídalo, idiota_, se dijo. Ya estaba bien de tratar de filosofar tanto. Si seguía así, podría llegar a superar a _Aristóteles_, aunque realmente estaba pensando en demasiadas tonterías.

Tomó la última bocanada de oxígeno que estaba dispuesto a tomar ese día y se obligó a tocar el timbre de la puerta de su vecina. Todo tenía que ser una sorpresa y si Sakura lo veía ahí plantado, esperando porque una divinidad lo ayudara a tomar el valor, sus planes podrían irse al tacho.

Bien… sólo esperar.

Sólo esperar…

Sólo…

Oh, demonios… ¡no podía hacerlo!

Quiso darse la media vuelta, pero cuando estaba a punto de ingresar su llave en la cerradura de la puerta de su departamento, un sonido a sus espaldas lo alertó.

Demonios.

—"¿Shaoran?" –preguntó una voz muy conocida para él.

Shaoran suspiró aún a espaldas de Kaede Momishi. ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer cuando estaba tan dispuesto a huir con el rabo entre las patas?

—"¿Pasa algo, Shaoran?" –inquirió. Él se sorprendió de la preocupación que podía escucharse en su tono de voz. ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupada? —"Sakura me dijo que estuviste enfermo, ¿necesitas algo?"

—"Ehh…". –dudó sin saber qué realmente decir.

Se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con los atentos y claros ojos de la amable mujer.

_Idiota_, eso era lo que se consideraba Shaoran en esos instantes. ¿Cómo nunca pudo notar cuán importante podía ser para su vecina? Era algo extraño porque él nunca había hecho algo relativamente bueno para agradarle. Pero ella era alguien extraño.

Y aún más extraño era ese asqueroso y regordete gato amarillo que tenía en brazos. ¿Cómo olvidar a esa bola de pelos? Era el único ser vivo que deseaba quitarle a Sakura y con quien tendría que compartirla. Claro que si alguna vez Sakura se considerara como parte de él.

Carraspeó, tratando de encontrar su voz entre toda su incertidumbre. Era ahora, o nunca.

Ahora o nunca.

—"En realidad…" –comenzó. —"Estoy muy bien". –trató de simular una pequeña sonrisa por cortesía que sorprendió a Kaede. Ese muchacho no le sonreía por nada del mundo. ¿Qué bicho le había picado ahora? ¿Acaso Sakura habría logrado algo favorable con ese apuesto muchacho?

Ella siempre había confiado en esa jovencita. Después de todo, su hermano, Hideki, le tenía mucha confianza.

¿Podría ser que se repitiera la historia de él con esos jóvenes?

—"Eso me alegra, muchacho". –respondió, asintiendo y devolviéndole la sonrisa. —"Sakura estaba muy preocupada por ti.".

Shaoran la miró atentamente.

—"¿Lo estaba?" –sabía que era una pregunta estúpida porque lo había visto con sus propios ojos, pero no era lo mismo cuando se lo decía su vecina.

—"Claro, Shaoran. Esa chica te adora". –replicó, tratando de leer las expresiones en ese apuesto rostro de hombre irresistible. Sabía perfectamente bien que sus palabras no serían interpretadas en el sentido correcto. Principalmente, porque era un hombre y, en segundo lugar, porque ella ya había vivido una situación similar y su hermano cuando era joven no distaba mucho de ese castaño que tenía en frente.

—"Ella… me… adora". –repitió en un susurro que involuntariamente salió de sus labios. Bueno, eso no quería decir demasiado; Significaría que lo adoraba como un amigo… como un ¿amante?

No, no amante, pero sí un amigo con derechos. Y se preocupaba por él como se preocuparía por cualquiera. Porque era Sakura.

—"Te adora". –confirmó Kaede con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Tal y como ella lo había calculado, ese jovencito no había captado las indirectas. Eso estaba bien para ella, se volvía más divertido. —"Pero, ¿qué es lo que quieres pedirme?" –preguntó, aparentando una actitud neutra.

Shaoran volvió su mirada a ella sin saber realmente qué pensar de lo que le estaba diciendo. No quería hacerse falsas ilusiones de algo que nunca podría funcionar. Él era de una manera y Sakura de otra… quizás nunca llegarían a algo realmente estable. Quizás nunca podrían alcanzar la estabilidad en una relación que ni siquiera existía y que sólo él –seguramente – estaría imaginando.

_Ve al punto_, se dijo él recordando el motivo por el cual buscaba a su vecina, _directo al punto_.

Sólo esperaba que su vecina Momishi lo ayudara en su propósito, aunque no tenía la obligación de hacerlo y podría negarse tranquilamente. ¿Qué podría hacer cuando nunca le había prestado la mínima atención a su vecina? Jamás se había mostrado amable. ¿Por qué ella ahora accedería a ayudarlo?

Simplemente, tendría que probar su suerte o la solidaridad de las personas que siempre lo habían rodeado y en las que nunca había reparado ni un solo segundo.

Siempre había sido un idiota, aunque lo aceptara a regañadientes.

—"Yo… me gustaría…" –no podía evitar vacilar. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cara dura?

Kaede sonrió, y se acercó a él. Shaoran sintió deseos de salir corriendo. ¿¡Por qué tenía que acercarse tanto con la bola de pelos y parásitos entre brazos cuando sabía más que nadie cuán alérgico resultaba ser hacia los animales!?

—"Vamos, hombre". –animó ella, sin reparar en que Kero le podría causar una seria reacción alérgica a Shaoran. —"Dime lo que tengas que decir".

Tenía que impulsarlo de esa forma, sino, ese muchacho nunca podría atreverse a pedir algo a los demás. Su actitud era independiente y se notaba perfectamente que no estaba acostumbrado a pedir favores… pero por Sakura lo estaba cambiando. Eso podía saberlo perfectamente; no estaba pidiendo algo por él, sino por ella.

Algo en los ojos dorados de ese arrogante jovencito había cambiado… Ya había estado cambiando las últimas semanas, pero en esos instantes podía verlo muy bien… tan claro como el agua.

Shaoran se irguió en toda su altura y, tratando de respirar lo menos posible en torno a esa _bestia_, la miró seriamente, encontrando en los ojos celestes de la mujer la confianza que necesitaba como para pedirle algo tan personal como lo que deseaba.

_Ahora o nunca_, repitió en su mente.

—"Necesito su ayuda…" –la miró con sus profundos orbes dorados y no pudo evitar sonreír con timidez por primera vez en su vida. —"Por favor".

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

_Lunes 22 de Diciembre_.

Se removió incómoda en su asiento por milésima vez en diez minutos. Shaoran la miraba divertido por el rabillo del ojo y se sentía tan idiota por no poder reprimir esa estúpida sonrisa que tenía dibujada en el rostro. Y es que verla ahí… en su deportivo con el sedoso cabello castaño danzando al ritmo del viento y sus ojos verdes fijos en el exterior y muy lejos de él, lo tenían intrigado y maravillado a la vez.

¿Quién hubiese dicho que esos ojos se veían de un color verde uva cuando los primeros rayos del atardecer le daban de lleno en el rostro? ¿Y quién diría que su piel se veía increíblemente tersa y cremosa cada vez que una fuerte brisa la golpeaba, dejándole una piel de gallina que él se moría por rozar?

Shaoran se había prometido ver al frente y dejar de mirarla. Eso era. Tenía que mirar al frente y dejar de babear por la chica de mente ausente que tenía al lado… ¡pero no podía hacerlo! El sólo hecho de verla callada y sumida en sus pensamientos lo incitaba a querer acariciar sus cabellos y besarla, y desvestirla, y hacerle el amor, y…

Un momento…

¿Hacerle el _amor_?

Oh, demonios… Sí le había pegado duro.

Él no solía pensar en _hacer el amor_, sino en acostarse, pasar un buen rato, tener relaciones sexuales… y demás derivados. ¿¡Pero hacer _el amor_!?

_Quizás a eso también se le llama estar enamorado_, se dijo con una mueca burlona hacia sí mismo, _Ya estás hecho un idiota. Sólo te falta la correa_.

¿Acaso así era realmente? ¿Y era como lo pensaba?

Suspiró, nervioso y volvió su mirada ambarina a la carretera mientras, sin percatarse, presionaba fuertemente el volante de su auto. ¿Por qué eso tenía que pasarle a él? ¿Y justamente _a él_? ¿Por qué no gustarle una chica descerebrada que en verdad se fijaría en _su persona_, y no centrarse una que sólo pensaba en entregarle una aventura con la que _antes_ hubiese sido el hombre más feliz del mundo? ¿Por qué ahora tenía que quererlo _todo_ cuando antes no quería _nada_?

Se sentía tan idiota cuando se ponía a reflexionar… Eso que estaba en su pecho era cálido… algo tan cálido que supo que nunca había sentido algo así, pero así como era de cálido, era doloroso. Y era ese dolor el que lo llenaba de incertidumbre.

¿Qué pasaría cuando dentro de tres días se terminara el plazo de su chica de la limpieza? ¿Con ese mismo plazo se terminaría también su _aventura_? ¿Por qué demonios Sakura no le exigía un anillo, una casa… un maldito y jodido _compromiso_?

No era que realmente quisiera comprometerse… es más, si Sakura se lo pidiera, no estaba seguro de poder dárselo, pero –al menos – si lo hiciera, sabría que ella tenía alguna clase de interés hacia él, y no pensaría que era el único que se sentía de esa forma tan placentera y torturante a la vez.

Fijándose en el camino y volteando el volante ante la presencia de una curva, se permitió dirigir sus ojos color miel hacia la frágil y hermosa figura que tenía al lado. Siempre tan hermosa y –últimamente – demasiado pensativa para su gusto. A veces quisiera saber en qué demonios pensaba… pero por sobre todas las cosas, deseaba saber si él tenía cabida en alguno de sus pensamientos, aunque fuera uno fugaz… cualquier cosa.

Hizo una mueca…

Ahora era un _conformista._

Sí, como no.

—"¿Falta mucho?" –la casi inaudible vocecita de su costado, lo hizo voltearse para encontrarse frente a frente con unos ojos verdes semi adormilados. Lucía bastante cansada… como si no hubiese dormido demasiado, pero sí había dormido.

Aunque… en las últimas noches, había sentido unos ruidos en su habitación, sin embargo al no querer molestarla con sus paranoias, la había dejado tranquila.

Quizás era el viaje, se dijo, había personas que se cansaban con tan sólo viajar.

—"Mmm". –Shaoran giró su cabeza, mirando los costados de la carretera y las pocas indicaciones que podían distinguirse en los carriles para luego volver a verla. —"No, no falta demasiado". –replicó, buscando con su mano libre algo en el asiento trasero. —"¿Por qué no duermes un rato? Pareces exhausta". –comentó, cubriéndola con su enorme y cálida campera de jean.

Sakura dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro ante el gesto tan tierno por parte de Shaoran. ¿Quién diría que un ogro arrogante podía haberse convertido en un apuesto príncipe? Y más aún… ¿en el príncipe de _sus_ sueños? Aunque lamentaba enormemente que le diera su campera… Se veía tan increíblemente sexy con ella… Era todo un seductor y…

Oh, oh, sonrojo a la vista.

Sakura volteó el rostro, buscando con la mirada algo con lo que entretenerse, pero el ver sólo blanco y la carretera completamente vacía, volvió sus ojos curiosos hacia Shaoran.

—"¿Estás seguro de que vamos por buen camino?" –inquirió, ignorando la sugerencia del castaño. —"Creo que deberías…"

—"No voy a pedir indicaciones". –interrumpió, sabiendo perfectamente la frase de memoria. Ya se la había repetido una docena de veces y él siempre había contestado de la misma manera. ¿Acaso no confiaba en él?... bueno, era mejor quedar en la incertidumbre. Después de haber estado vagando casi una hora y media para alcanzar la autopista principal y comenzar a cruzar los campos hacia la zona country, no le extrañaba que ella temiera perderse.

Pero él no iba a permitir que se preocupara por esos detalles insignificantes.

—"Que testarudo eres". –se quejó Sakura con un bufido. —"No sé para qué realmente me preocupo por llegar antes del anochecer cuando puede que ni siquiera lleguemos para la fiesta".

Shaoran sonrió. Le encantaba poder molestarla un poco. Cuando hacía esos mohines infantiles le parecía tan encantadora y la deseaba aún más. Mucho más de lo que alguna vez hubiese podido desear a cualquier otra mujer. Mucho, mucho más.

—"No te preocupes y déjamelo a mí. Yo sé lo que hago, sólo relájate y duerme que pareces cansada, ¿de acuerdo?"

Sakura lo miró fulminante. ¿Qué creía? ¿Que ella no podía serle de mucha ayuda? Ja.

_Hombres_…

¿Cómo no?

Con un gruñido, mascullando cosas inteligibles para el oído de Shaoran, se giró en el cómodo asiento aterciopelado del deportivo y acomodó el abrigo que él le había dado. Si no quería su ayuda, bien por ella entonces. Pero luego le diría el típico «te lo dije» cuando anduvieran perdidos en medio del campo y los psicópatas los atacaran… O quizás algún animal mutante que tratara de comérselos y…

Oh. Demasiadas películas.

Demasiada ficción.

Shaoran la miró por el rabillo del ojo, completamente divertido de todas las caras raras que ella hacía. ¿Cómo no aguantarse a besarla cuando hacía todo eso? Sentía tantos deseos de tumbarla y unirse a ella como con nadie, pero se conformaba con sus dulces y mojados besos.

Y sin aguantarlo un solo un segundo más en ese día, frenó su coche a la orilla de la carretera y se lanzó en busca de los entreabiertos y carnosos labios de Sakura que reaccionó con un pequeño grito que fue acallado por la exigente boca de Shaoran.

Le encantaba esa pequeña y delicada boquita impertinente. Le encantaba el delicioso roce de sus labios con los de Sakura. Le encantaba todo de ella… y aún seguía imaginándose cómo sería el tacto más profundo, más carnal y más entregado.

Pero sería sólo eso…

… sólo su imaginación. Porque con Sakura nunca se lo permitiría.

No podía permitírselo.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

Sakura contempló la gran casa de campo sin saber realmente qué decir. Era enorme, y decir enorme aún era hablar de pequeñeces, pero no tenía otra manera de describirla.

Observó todo con ojos curiosos, mientras Shaoran sonreía ante su entusiasmo. No quería mostrarse tan infantil ni tan tonta frente a él. ¡Pero esto era demasiado!

La casa era tan hermosa…

… y más hermoso aún era su dueño.

Él era el hombre más apuesto sobre la faz del universo y aún sentía que se quedaba corta.

Se había despertado sintiéndose firmemente sujetada por dos fuertes y poderosos brazos, tan cálidos y protectores que creyó estar soñando, aunque conocía esa sensación tan cálida.

Y cuando, finalmente, había despertado pudo darse cuenta de que ya no estaban en el auto y que estaban en movimiento. Sin saber qué haber hecho en esos momentos, se removió inquieta, provocando que casi cayeran ambos al suelo, pero al sentir la profunda voz de Shaoran en su oído, acompañada de su cálido aliento que contrarrestaba con los efectos helados de la nieve, una conocida corriente eléctrica había atravesado su columna vertebral hasta que él no la hubo dejado en el suelo.

Era la misma corriente que la acompañaba y se instalaba en su pecho cada vez que Shaoran estaba cerca, cada vez que la besaba como sólo él sabía hacerlo, o cada vez que la abrazaba contra su pecho luego de una sesión de besos que –a ella – la dejaban sin aliento. Sabía que Shaoran estaba muy lejos de quedarse en su situación, sin embargo, no podía igualar su ritmo… por más que lo intentara. Y sí que lo había intentado, eso nadie podría reclamárselo.

Ese día en el que Shaoran había estado enfermo, luego de despertarse y percatarse de que él –el muy desobediente – se había levantado de la cama, lo había buscado para regañarlo, pero no había contado con que al verla, Shaoran la tomara sin previo aviso entre sus brazos y la besara como hasta entonces no lo había hecho. Esa vez… esa vez lo había sentido tan distinto y tan entregado… Y luego, la había abrazado tan fuertemente que el aire muy dificultosamente podría entrar en sus pulmones, no obstante, jamás pensó en quejarse siquiera. Se había sentido tan bien estar así con él… sin penar en un antes o en un después, tan sólo sentirse el uno al otro sin palabras. A veces se preguntaba si él habría escuchado a su desbocado corazón, pero se decía que eran tonterías y niñerías que a Shaoran seguramente no le importarían en lo absoluto. Ella misma se había dicho que no lo presionaría en nada y que todo lo que ella le entregase y él le diera a cambio nunca lo utilizaría como algo para tratar de obligarlo a algo a lo que Shaoran siempre rehuía.

Él no se enteraría de sus sentimientos.

Así era lo mejor.

Sí, eso sería lo mejor, al menos…

—"¿Te gusta?" –Sakura volteó, encontrándose con el rostro de Shaoran muy cerca del suyo y sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojó. No importaba cuántas veces pudiera olvidarse de su vergüenza en determinadas ocasiones, eso sería algo que nunca desaparecería. —"Holaaa… ¿hay alguien aquí?" –bromeó el castaño, golpeando su cabeza con el pulgar.

Ella parpadeó y volvió su mirada verde hacia la casa. ¿Qué se había perdido?

—"¿Te refieres a la casa?"

—"No. A mí". –respondió con sorna, sin dejar de sonreír. Sakura al instante se ruborizó y él le pasó un brazo por los hombros. —"Claro que la casa, tontita".

—"B-Bueno… es muy emm, linda". –musitó. —"En realidad es preciosa. No me sorprende que decidieras hacer la fiesta aquí".

—"Lo sé. Creo que fue la mejor decisión que he tomado en mucho tiempo". –comentó, mirándola con interés. Sakura seguía atenta a la casa pero por momentos podía sentir como que ella no se encontraba con él. Se la pasaba meditando y cuando la encontraba haciendo algo extraño, siempre se lo escondía y trataba de seguirle el tema a la par para despistarlo. Claro que él no era tan fácil de engañar como Sakura misma, aunque no podía negar que ella hacía grandes esfuerzos por esconderle algo. ¿Qué sería? ¿Algo relacionado con él?

—"¿Vienes aquí muy a menudo o nada?" –la pregunta de Sakura interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

Menos mal que era ella la que se perdía, pensó.

—"No". –contestó. —"Casi nunca vengo aquí. Es tan sólo una posesión más; no hay nada de mi interés y en verdad esta zona me parece un poco aburrida".

Sakura caminó hacia la puerta de entrada, echando un vistazo a las enormes puertas de roble de la entrada principal. Eran dos y estaban muy bien cuidadas, como si alguien se encargara de la mantención de la casa.

Shaoran se adelantó junto con ella. Estaba tan hermosa con esos pantalones blancos y ese largo abrigo rosado. Sus ojos verdes resaltaban a la perfección.

—"Pero ahora que me acuerdo y ya que estamos…" –susurró en su oído, haciéndola estremecer. Sonrió maliciosamente, mirándola con fijeza. —"La casa te gusta". –afirmó, posando una de sus manos en la estrecha cintura de la chica. —"¿Y yo? ¿Te gusto, Sakura?"

Su cuerpo se tensó y ella abrió enormemente sus ojos. Se cuestionó a sí misma qué clase de pregunta era esa. ¿Qué debía contestarle? ¿Que se había enamorado de él? ¿Que realmente le gustaba?

Agradeció en silencio el hecho de estar de espaldas a él para no rebelarle el intenso sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas. Podía sentirlo en toda su cabeza… y en su cuerpo.

La risa de Shaoran llegó a sus oídos como un pequeño murmullo.

—"Tranquila". –musitó, golpeando su aliento con su oído. —"No tienes por qué pensártelo tanto. Estaba bromeando".

El alivio y la decepción fueron los sentimientos que Sakura pudo experimentar más que ningún otro en su interior en esos momentos. Alivio de no tener que responderle a algo de lo cual no estaba preparada; y decepción al sentir que él sólo estaba jugando y creía como imposible. Shaoran lo sabía, y debía creer que ella también: nada de sentimientos en su relación.

Así eran las aventuras, después de todo. Siempre habían sido así en las novelas románticas que solía leer, pero a diferencia de la vida real, los protagonistas terminarían enamorados.

En su caso, eso era tan probable como que los elefantes llegaran a volar, sin contar a _Dumbo_.

Se alejó de él, tratando de controlar sus tormentosos sentimientos y continuó inspeccionando el exterior de la enorme casona. Eso era lo único que podía distraerla.

—"Yo lo veo todo muy hermoso". –comentó, recordando lo mucho que de niña le gustaba ir a las casas de campo de su amiga. —"Es todo muy tranquilo por aquí y puede ser muy productivo cuando se necesita pensar, ¿no lo ves así?"

—"Para serte sincero, jamás me ha gustado demasiado el aire libre". –replicó Shaoran, acercándose a ella. Tenía la leve sospecha de que se estaba escapando porque la pregunta que él le había hecho, la aturdió. —"Odio a los mosquitos".

Sakura rió y él la miró curioso. Le encantaba verla reír y más cuando era él quien lo provocaba, pero aún no entendía el por qué. Aunque eso no le importaba mientras la tensión se hubiese evaporado del ambiente.

—"¿Qué es lo gracioso?"

—"Shaoran…" –se serenó, mirándolo divertida. —"No hay mosquitos en invierno".

—"Ya lo sé". –claro que lo sabía, pero no iba a decirle que la única vez que se había aparecido por allí para unas vacaciones había sido verano y había terminado con todo el rostro lleno de esas terribles picaduras. Hizo una mueca, recordando lo humillado y ridículo que se había sentido. Sakura sonrió ante sus gestos y su expresión ofendida que sólo disfrazaba su diversión, y él le pasó sus dedos por el sedoso cabello castaño. —"Sólo estaba probándote".

—"Seguro". –ronroneó, abandonándose en la caricia. Con algo tan simple como un pequeño roce él podía hacerle perder la razón y provocarle sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas, así como deseos ocultos que jamás pensó que existieran en su interior. —"Tienes manos grandes y cálidas, Shaoran. Me gustan". –comentó sin poder evitarlo.

Shaoran sintió como una enorme ternura lo embargaba. Sakura podía decirle tantas cosas a las que tendría que considerar como una invitación para algo más, pero viniendo de ella, sabía que no eran más que comentarios inocentes de la chica más espontánea que había conocido. Una chica diferente a las demás. Por eso la deseaba… y por eso no quería que todo aquello se terminara como lo rogaría que lo hiciera con alguien más.

Sin pensarlo un segundo más, rodeó la pequeña cintura de Sakura con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él, robándole el aliento. Era tan delicioso probar sus tiernos labios.

Con un tenue gemido de sorpresa y aceptación, Sakura se fundió en el beso, mientras Shaoran pasaba su lengua delineando sus labios. Se detuvo unos momentos saboreándola para luego introducirse profundamente en la calidez de su boca.

El beso se volvió exigente y apasionado. Shaoran podía sentir los tenues e inseguros roces de la lengua de Sakura contra la suya, pero después de tomarla más fuertemente mientras ella lo rodeaba por los hombros, la sintió sumirse por completo al beso, aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos y entregándose totalmente. O al menos, eso era lo que quería pensar.

Shaoran podía percibir que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba considerablemente… más de lo que debería, a pesar del penetrante frío del ambiente. Sakura no lo notaba y esperaba que no lo hiciese, sólo sentía que su deseo se le volvía irrefrenable… algo que se escapaba completamente de su razón y voluntad. Percibir los roncos y tenues susurros de Sakura era toda una tentación que se ahondaba en su ser con la potencia de un rayo que traspasaba por mucho a sus defensas internas. Esas que aún creía poseer en parte.

Suspirando contra sus labios, comenzó a suavizar el beso hasta volverlo un delicado roce de labios.

Con toda la fuerza de la que podía disponer en esos momentos, la alejó dolorosamente de él, escuchando sus pequeños gemidos de protesta de Sakura y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al oírlos. Ella se entregaba cada vez más a esas… situaciones y cuando Shaoran sentía que no podía pedir más, algo lo hacía retractarse y pensar que sí. Que quería más, que quería mucho más de ella.

Sin embargo, el sentir que en cierta parte podía satisfacerla, no provocaba más que alegrarlo parcialmente.

Sonrió, cerrando sus ojos.

—"Y a mí me gusta como sabes". –murmuró, recordando lo que ella había mencionado de sus manos. —"Sabes exquisita y endemoniadamente bien. Me gustas tanto".

Sakura se sonrojó, aún respirando agitadamente. No intentó abrir sus ojos temiendo encontrarse con la oscurecida mirada de Shaoran. Él siempre le decía cosas como esas y aún no podía acostumbrarse. Se repetía una y otra vez de que debería decírselo a todas las chicas. ¿Quién no caería cuando le susurran contra el rostro con un aliento tan cálido y una voz tan tentativamente profunda todo aquello que se quiere escuchar?

Nadie, a su parecer.

Se decidió a abrir sus ojos verdes, posándolos instintivamente en los orbes dorados que la miraban con una intensidad que la estremeció.

Le sonrió levemente, preparando su voz para que no sonara tan temblorosa como la sentía en lo más profundo de su garganta.

—"Creo…" –se sintió algo extraña al percatarse de lo ronca y desconocida que había salido su propia voz. Al parecer sus esfuerzos no habían dado resultados. —"Creo que deberíamos entrar a la casa. Hace algo de frío aquí afuera".

Un brillo en la mirada ambarina se opacó y Shaoran se separó de ella con algo de pesar. Sakura lo escuchó suspirar con lo que pudo calificar como decepción y un perdido anhelo.

Frunció el ceño, evitando encontrarse con los ojos de Shaoran. ¿Ahora qué le pasaba? ¿Qué había dicho de malo?

—"Supongo que tienes razón". –habló él, al fin. —"Es mejor que entremos para que puedas verla de adentro y no tengamos que detenernos afuera sólo por… tonterías".

La amargura tácita con la que había pronunciado esas palabras, alertó a Sakura. ¿En verdad había dicho o hecho algo malo? Se sentía lo suficientemente nerviosa entre sus brazos como para no poder coordinar perfectamente su cerebro, pero sabía que no había dicho nada tan malo como para que Shaoran cambiara de humor de esa manera como si estuviese en un período femenino.

Se sintió estúpida. ¿Cómo podía saber lo que atravesaba la cabeza de Shaoran en esos momentos o si sólo eran alucinaciones suyas?

—"Está bien". –consintió entre dientes. —"Entremos".

Si el dicho era, _'Si no puedes vencerlos, úneteles'_; en esos momentos ella sólo podía pensar _'Si no puedes entenderlos, sólo cállate'_.

Esa, sin duda, era una mejor filosofía.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

Shaoran se tumbó en la cama de la que era su habitación, o más bien, la que había escogido como su habitación. Todas eran iguales, pero esa le gustaba particularmente debido a la presencia de un enorme ventanal por el que podía ver caer la nieve.

Otra manía que había adoptado de Sakura. Ahora con sólo ver la nieve no podía dejar de pensar en ella. En realidad, en ningún momento podía dejar de pensar en ella. Se había instalado en su mente desde la primera vez que se cruzó con ella.

Primero, había sido la osada chica que no le había dedicado ni un vistazo; luego la chica que se conformó como un divertido desafío a su ego… y entonces, pasó a ser la chica que deseaba con locura.

Hasta formar parte de su vida.

Siempre había estado en su mente. Pero ahora con una mayor intensidad, y lo peor era que con finalidades… _cursis_. Realmente no sabía si era agradable u odiaba sentirse así. Nunca en su vida había dudado tanto de sí mismo… ¡de sus encantos! Y ahora venía Sakura, con sus brillantes ojos verdes y sus tiernas sonrisas a resquebrajar toda esa confianza que se había contraído a través de los años gracias a las mujeres que no dejaban de perseguirlo.

Le bastaba con que lo desearan, quiso convencerse. Sin embargo, eso había sido hasta que Sakura llegó a su vida con sus actitudes defensivas y esos sonrojos llenos de inocencia.

Sin una pizca de humildad, Shaoran sabía que las mujeres lo deseaban con locura. Sabía que su cuerpo era un sueño para todas y cada una de ellas y que ninguna persona del género femenino no podía ser para nada indiferente con respecto a lo que de él se refería. Lo sabía, y eso había significado un gran orgullo desde su adolescencia… pero ya no lo era.

Sakura no era así. No lo deseaba de esa manera; ella era lo suficientemente inocente como para no desearlo y aunque podía asegurar que a ella le gustaba besarlo, nunca podría afirmar que la tenía conquistada.

¿Cómo podría conquistarla realmente?

¿Habría algo en él que pudiera ser amado por una chica tan dulce y cándida como ella?

¿Eso era, también, lo que él quería? ¿Echarse el lazo?

Sacudió su cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte como para desorganizar a sus neuronas y volvió a posar su mirada ambarina en el enorme ventanal. Afuera, la nieve caía copiosamente. Los pinos que rodeaban toda la casona le daban un estilo sobrecogedor, lleno de calidez y una belleza natural. Hacía mucho que no se aparecía por ahí… La última vez había sido un verano en el que había deseado escaparse de todos y de todo, pero –como había recordado anteriormente – no la pasó tan bien.

¿Qué estaría haciendo ella en esos momentos?

Esa pregunta se encontraba latente en su cabeza como un tambor. ¿Cuántos segundos podía pasarse sin pensar en Sakura?

Demonios.

Después de haberle mostrado la casa entera y ver sus muy ilusionadas expresiones infantiles, la había instalado en una de las habitaciones para que pudiera descansar un poco. Y, claro, ella no se había negado en lo absoluto; aparentemente, quería estar a solas y muy lejos de él.

Suspiró, pasándose los brazos por debajo de la cabeza, utilizándolos como almohada.

Aún no habían llegado los decoradores y –según sus cálculos – ya tendrían que haber estado ahí desde la primera hora de la mañana. Tenían que decorar toda la casa y armar el enorme árbol de Navidad que había encargado para deslumbrar a los invitados.

La casa estaba aireada y completamente limpia por el servicio que le brindaba el dueño del rancho que se encontraba a tres kilómetros, sin embargo, no había rastro de ninguna otra persona cuando llegaron.

Estaban solos.

En una casa enorme.

Una perspectiva que, en otro momento, le habría causado ilusión y la habría aprovechado como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Pero considerando muchas de las actitudes de Sakura en el último tiempo, todos sus planes parecían cambiar.

Cuando le había dicho que le gustaba, lo había dicho en verdad. Jamás había pronunciado algo tan serio como en esos instantes; era más, nunca había pronunciado esas palabras. Y aunque, quizás, para Sakura no significaban demasiado, para Shaoran sí habían significado. Mucho.

Demasiado, diría. Y había esperado lo mismo. Un «_A mi también me gustas_», tal vez. Nada tan comprometedor, no obstante, Sakura se había tensado entre sus brazos y decidió escapar de una manera tan obvia que no pudo evitar causarle una sensación tan amarga que le quemaba en el pecho.

Ninguna mujer lo había rechazado tan abiertamente, pero más allá de eso, nunca había dado tanto de sí. Y una vez que lo hacía… se sentía rechazado y terriblemente fracasado.

Pero no podía pedir más. Ya no podría. Sakura no estaba interesada en él como una mujer por un hombre. Era tan inocente que lo suyo podría considerarse un... _romance adolescente_. Gimió cuando una idea traspasó su mente, abriéndole los ojos a opciones que no había siquiera imaginado. Ella no estaba con él porque le gustara, sino por agradecimiento. Claro, ¿por qué sería si no fuera así? Al principio no podía ni verlo y ahora… ¿sí?

Ja. Qué pedazo de idiota había resultado ser.

Ella se iría en unos pocos días…

No quería pensar que en menos de tres días ella le estaría diciendo adiós. No quería pensar en que sólo podría verla cada vez que a Tomoyo y a Eriol se les ocurriera juntarlos. ¿Cómo podría soportarlo?

Y lo peor de todo era que esos problemas tenían una _tan_ sencilla solución… Una solución que le daba tanto miedo, así como una extraña sensación en el pecho. Sería tan fácil… sólo tendría que preguntarle a Sakura si deseaba seguir viéndolo. Sólo una pregunta, una simple pregunta que no podría imaginarse a sí mismo formular.

_«¿Quieres ser mi novia?»_

Sí, sólo eso. Era tan simple. Un par de veces había dicho esa pequeña frase a unas cuantas chicas en la secundaria y la universidad. Y había durado… unos cuantos días.

Bien, no estaba acostumbrado a llevar algo más allá de una semana, pero nunca había sentido lo que experimentaba con Sakura y jamás, jamás, jamás se había sentido tan inseguro de sí mismo.

Odiaría tener que lastimarla… ¿Pero la lastimaría realmente? ¿Llegaría a hacerlo antes de salir herido? ¿Lo haría aún cuando sabía que no podía verla llorar?

Lo sabía. Sabía perfectamente las respuestas. No podía siquiera pensar en lastimar a Sakura. No podía imaginar el horrible hecho de que alguna de sus lágrimas fuera por su causa. No podía, ni quería considerarlo.

Ella no era como las demás… pero aún así no se sentía seguro. Aún así no podía sentirse seguro de nada.

Sólo sabía que la quería cerca. Siempre. Y sospechaba que ese _siempre_ era realmente un siempre. El siempre que conocían todos los demás y no el siempre que él había definido en su diccionario personal.

No soportaría no verla, no besarla… no tocarla. La quería para él y sólo para él…

Demonios, sería tan sencillo pedírselo. Pedirle que fuera su novia, que formara parte de su vida así como él quería formar parte de la suya.

Sería tan fácil…

¿¡Entonces por qué demonios al pensarlo le revolvía el estómago!?

¿Por qué el furtivo pensamiento de ser rechazado le causaba un amargo sabor en la boca?

¿Por qué sentía tanto… _miedo_?

Sí, no podía ocultarlo. Le daba miedo, pavor, terror, angustia… tantas sensaciones juntas. Odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable, pero no conseguía evitar pensar en lo peor y el ser rechazado –esta vez –, no contaría como una cuestión de orgullo; no sería su orgullo el que saliera herido, sino… su _corazón_.

Y tenía el leve presentimiento de que eso debía doler. Más de lo que se podría llegar a imaginar.

¿Qué podría hacer?

Alejarse de ella no era una opción, se dijo. Si apenas podía soportar no verla en esos momentos, mucho menos soportaría hacerlo cuando aún era capaz de estar con ella sin poner estúpidas excusas que estaba tratando de inventar para ir a verla una vez que esa maldita farsa se acabara.

Decidido a hablar con ella cuanto antes, Shaoran se levantó de la cama con ánimos renovados. No podía dejarse vencer por la cobardía. Llegaría a ser cualquier cosa, menos un cobarde.

Ahora ella iba a escucharlo.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

Estaba tan contenta en esa casa. Tenía un ambiente tan familiar y olía tan agradable. A flores y a madera.

Era deliciosa la sensación de paz que le invadía el alma en esos instantes. Quería sorprender a Shaoran y lo haría; iba a esforzarse para hacerlo. Le cocinaría las mejores galletas que le había enseñado a hacer su padre.

Aparentemente, todo estaba bien entre ellos. Eso era lo que sentía, pero muy a su pesar, las dudas aún no abandonaban su mente por completo. ¿Shaoran realmente la consideraba alguien importante, o sólo era una más? ¿Qué significaría para él?

No podía evitar preguntárselo a sí misma. Aunque nunca encontraría las respuestas porque esas cosas sólo podría respondérselas el mismísimo Shaoran.

Había tratado de convencerlo de que llamara a su casa en Hong Kong para que saludara a su familia como ella lo había hecho cuando llegaron a la casa –con gruñidos de Touya de por medio, por supuesto –, pero él se había negado y había cambiado de tema de inmediato, como si ella fuera una tonta y no se hubiese dado cuenta de que intentaba desviarla de _ese _tema.

¿Por qué los hombres tenían que ser tan idiotas en algunas situaciones?

A veces le daban ganas de darle unos cuantos golpes y hacerle abrir los ojos al mundo, que no sólo representaba unas cuantas fiestas o unas piernas espectaculares. Cómo odiaba sentirse celosa. Las mujeres le llovían con una abundancia casi irreal, algo realmente increíble que no hubiese creído si no lo veía con sus propios ojos, pero era cierto.

Todas y cada una de ellas le coqueteaban a Shaoran… ¡aún estando ella delante!

En el autoservicio en el que pararon, varias de ella habían –prácticamente – batallado por atenderlo. Sin embargo, afortunadamente, Shaoran no les había prestado más atención de la necesaria y eso no hizo más que causarle una gran satisfacción y una suba a su propia autoestima.

¿Ella sería más bonita que las demás a los ojos de Shaoran?

Él prefería estar con ella antes que con esas otras. Eso ya era seguro para Sakura.

O, por lo menos, eso era ahora, se recalcó con una expresión taciturna.

¿Cuánto tiempo podría pasar antes de que Shaoran se cansara de ella? ¿Cuánto tiempo podría seguir soportando esa absurda situación?

Había querido hacerse pasar por una mujer de mundo, una mujer moderna acostumbrada a esas relaciones fugaces, pero se dio cuenta de que esas cosas no eran para ella.

Sakura soñaba con esa vida común y corriente con la que sueñan muchas mujeres. Una vida sencilla… sólo eso. Un buen esposo, una casa, dos hijos y un perro. Ah, claro, sin olvidarse de Kero, que esperaba que le durara toda la vida.

Pero al volver a ese tema, otro pensamiento que no había razonado hasta entonces, la asaltó.

Sexo.

¡Oh, Dios… El sexo!

En todas las relaciones que leía en esas pasionales novelas que le regalaba Tomoyo, cada vez que los protagonistas decidían dejarse llevar, no sólo lo hacían con… besos.

Gimió ante la imagen que la asaltó. Ella y Shaoran. Juntos en una cama. Desnudos. No era algo tan horriblemente desgarrador, por el contrario, le parecía algo hermoso que le causó una corriente eléctrica en toda la columna vertebral.

Pero… ¿Acaso estaba preparada para una relación… así? ¿Cómo pretender entregar su cuerpo sin entregar su alma en el camino? ¿Cómo hacerlo sin salir luego con su corazón roto?

Estaba segura de que Shaoran no sentía más que simpatía por ella… cariño, quizás. Sin embargo, no la amaba. Al menos, no como Sakura desearía.

Dios…

¡Había sido tan ingenua!

Todos esos días, pretendiendo tener una relación clandestina, cuando lo único que estaba haciendo eran juegos de adolescentes inexperimentados. Seguramente Shaoran no le decía nada por no forzarla, pero ¿hasta cuándo duraría esa situación?

Él no era precisamente _señor Paciencia_, y ella no era… _señorita Seducción_.

Y lo peor de todo era que había descubierto que también lo deseaba.

Lo deseaba con una pasión tan salvaje que incluso ella se sorprendía de sí misma. Jamás había sentido lo que Shaoran le provocaba, ni siquiera con Yukito le había sucedido, porque lo que sentía por él había sido un fugaz amor adolescente que culminó en una explosión de inseguridades para Sakura.

Pero con Shaoran… con Shaoran era diferente. Cada vez que la besaba, que la abrazaba… Dios, incluso cuando sólo la miraba con esos orbes miel sentía que un fuego intenso la carcomía por dentro. Sus entrañas se tensaban y su estómago se contraía con un calor tan penetrante que no estaba segura de poder soportarlo.

Y todo por un beso.

Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, mientras miraba la nieve caer por la enorme ventana de la cocina. No podía evitar preguntarse si eso era normal. Jamás habían sacado alguna conversación de sexo cuando hablaba con su familia, y con sus amigas tenía mucha reserva en esos temas. Todas las veces que Tomoyo había tratado de inducirla a caer en la curiosidad sobre el asunto, Sakura cambiaba de tema con una rapidez e inteligencia admirables.

Nunca había querido volver a tocar el tema desde lo de Yukito, y cada vez que se lo imaginaba, lo había hecho con desagrado y falta de confianza. No obstante, en esos momentos, no podía dejar de pensar en eso… Y no le resultaba para nada desagradable.

¡Inclusive le parecía algo hermoso!... mientras fuera con Shaoran.

—"Con que aquí estabas".

El sonido de esa voz aterciopelada, hizo que Sakura se girase bruscamente hacia el marco de la puerta de la cocina, encontrándose con una visión que la dejó sin aliento. Ahí estaba Shaoran con el cabello castaño más desordenado que de costumbre. Tenía una leve sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos brillaban… Oh, Dios, brillaban tanto que hasta le dio miedo. Eran tan cálidos… No, más que eso, eran… abrasadores.

—"Sí". –susurró. No pudo evitar que un rubor subiera a sus mejillas al recordar lo que estaba pensando… y verlo ahí, tan guapo como siempre no ayudaba.

¡Y mucho menos cuando cruzaba los brazos en su pecho, marcando todo su musculoso torso y se notaban los primeros tres botones de su camisa abiertos!

Shaoran sonrió.

—"Debí de imaginar que estarías aquí". –dijo, a medida que se acercaba. —"Te encanta cocinar, y por lo que veo estás haciendo algo".

Sakura salió de su ensimismamiento y recordó la masa que tenía entre las manos. Volteó a ver lo que en un breve período de tiempo serían las galletas, y luego volvió sus ojos verdes hacia Shaoran haciendo un mohín.

—"Era una sorpresa". –refunfuñó tan graciosamente que lo hizo reír y ella rió también. —"Me encontraste con las manos sobre la masa".

—"Literalmente". –añadió Shaoran, ubicando sus manos en la estrecha cintura de Sakura. Ella sonrió y él apoyó su barbilla en su hombro, inclinándose un poco hacia delante. —"¿Qué es lo que estás preparando?"

—"En teoría, iban a ser unas galletas que me había enseñado a hacer mi papá, pero no sé cómo van a salirme". –dijo, frunciendo la nariz. —"Haga lo que haga, nunca me salen tan deliciosas como a él".

—"Estoy seguro a que te saldrán exquisitas". –murmuró Shaoran, mordiendo su oreja. —"Estoy completamente seguro".

—"Deja de hacer eso". –protestó Sakura, sintiendo que la sangre comenzaba a correr a gran velocidad por sus torrentes sanguíneos. Pero Shaoran no paró. —"Si lo haces, no podré concentrarme… Shaoran…" –volvió a insistir cuando él comenzó a dar pequeños y húmedos besos por todo su cuello. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Acaso no sabía que con sólo hacer eso podía hacerla perder la razón? —"Por favor…"

Dando un sonoro suspiro, Shaoran se apartó levemente, pero no lo suficiente como Sakura creía necesitar. Mientras él estuviera tan cerca, su cerebro no podía reaccionar bien. ¡Estaba hecho papilla!

Pero claro, a Shaoran no le importaba que en lugar de echarle azúcar a las galletas, le echara pimienta.

Se removió en su lugar, y fingió buscar algo en las alacenas tratando de alejarlo un poco más. Lo que estaba pensando antes y lo que sucedía ahora mientras Shaoran no le quitaba los ojos de encima, no ayudaba en nada. Sentía como si él pudiera leer sus pensamientos. Se sentía desnuda ante su poderosa presencia y eso no le gustaba. Siempre había luchado por su autonomía y algo de seguridad… no quería dejarlos caer por completo.

Le gustaba sentir que controlaba la situación.

—"¿Qué estás buscando ahora?" –la pregunta tenía notas que rayaban en la exasperación y frustración, pero ella no les hizo caso al contestar.

—"Nada, sólo me fijaba que no le faltara ningún ingrediente. Eso es todo".

Shaoran negó lentamente con la cabeza como si no le creyera ni una sola palabra.

No era para menos, ella no sabía mentir bien.

—"De acuerdo". –dijo, mientras se encaminaba a la puerta con una mirada inescrutable.

Sakura se sintió un poco culpable. Sabía que lo que había hecho no podía haber sido más que obvio. Shaoran no era tonto y había entendido sus intentos por alejarlo. Pero ella no quería alejarlo… quería tenerlo cerca. Muy cerca.

—"¡Espera!" –le gritó, mientras trababa de limpiarse las manos llenas de masa. La mirada interrogante de Shaoran fue lo suficiente para provocarle un sonrojo. No tenía la necesidad de gritar cuando él aún no se había ido. De repente, su típica timidez la asaltó con una fuerza contundente. —"Quizás… quizás quieras…" –respiró, y miró hacia la ventana. —"Quizásquierasquedarteaquí… conmigo". –terminó, exhalando un pequeño suspiro.

No supo qué hacer cuando vio la expresión desconcertada de Shaoran. No sabía si reír por lo gracioso que se veía, o llorar por su propia actitud infantil. Supo, entonces, que seguía comportándose como una estúpida… Así, Shaoran nunca se fijaría en ella.

Los labios de él comenzaron a surcarse en una pequeña sonrisa que le paró el corazón, para luego dispararlo con numerosos latidos que sintió fuertemente contra su pecho. Dios… esa sonrisa debería ser considerada ilegal cuando tentaba contra la cordura de una mujer.

—"¿Sabes?" –inquirió Shaoran, acercándose a ella hasta quedar mirándose frente a frente. Se inclinó para ponerse a su altura y Sakura sintió su cálido aliento en su rostro. —"No entendí…" –rozó su nariz con la de ella. —"… ni una palabra de lo que dijiste… ¿Podrías repetirlo?"

Ella sintió que su respiración comenzaba a ser más agitada y cerró sus ojos para tratar de acompasar los latidos de su corazón. Si seguía así, no llegaría a la vejez.

—"Dije que… si… si querías quedarte…" –se sonrojó, y abrió sus ojos para encontrarse sumergida en la profunda intensidad de los orbes de fuego de Shaoran. —"Conmigo".

La sonrisa de él se amplió.

—"Nada me gustaría más que eso". –rozó sus labios. —"Pero… ¿tendré que ayudarte?"

La expresión abochornada de Sakura fue reemplazada por una sonrisa inocentemente maliciosa.

—"Sin duda alguna". –respondió. —"Aprenderás a hacer las galletas de Navidad con la receta de mi padre".

Él fingió un gesto ofendido.

—"Si algo sale mal, no te atrevas a culparme". –bromeó.

—"Descuida. No lo intentaré". –sonrió. —"No creo que lo hagas tan mal".

Y lo cierto fue que Shaoran no lo hacía nada mal.

Todo lo que hacía, lo hacía con gracia y elegancia, como si dentro de él supiera hacerlo todo, pero tuviera que pulirse para explotar al máximo su potencial.

Lo que en esos momentos ella tenía frente a sus ojos, ya no era el duro y mujeriego empresario que él pretendía ser, sino que era la persona que había conocido cuando sus sobrinos acudieron a su casa. Esa persona tan paciente y entregada que necesitaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer para poder aprender lo que no sabía de la vida.

Esa persona de la que ella se había enamorado. El verdadero Shaoran escondido detrás de toda su faceta de _macho fatal_.

Ése era el verdadero Shaoran. Sakura no tenía dudas de eso. El hombre concentrado en tratar de dominar la masa que tenía pegada entre los dedos. Ese mismo hombre que tenía su apuesto rostro manchado graciosamente con harina, era a quien ella amaba. Y aunque pareciera algo totalmente precipitado y un romance fugaz el que estaba sucediendo, ciertamente, lo sentía tan fuerte y profundo que dudaba demasiado que fuera algo pasajero.

Las palabras luchaban en su boca, y su mente era un revoltijo de pensamientos. Los sentimientos saltaban en su pecho y no podía evitar las enormes ganas de dejarlos fluir libremente. Pero no estaba segura de nada. Nunca podría actuar sin pensar en las consecuencias. Ya suficiente había hecho en el pasado para cometer los mismos errores y luego arrepentirse de las cosas que había hecho deliberadamente mal. Era una sensación horrible enterarse de que todo por lo que habrías apostado, se fuera a la basura por algo que pudo haberse evitado.

Si llegaba a decirle a Shaoran lo que sentía… Él no podría responderle y lo metería en un aprieto innecesario, además de lastimarse a sí misma, confirmando lo que ya sabía. Era mejor mantener las absurdas esperanzas a que matarlas en la primera oportunidad. Era una mujer adulta y sabía manejarse correctamente, aún si eso llevara a esconder lo que sentía. Y eso sería justamente lo que haría, pero no dejaría que por esos motivos fuera a desperdiciar algo de su tiempo con él. Le daría todo de ella… y esperaba recibir algo a cambio. No exigiría más que eso. Sólo disfrutar el momento.

Por una vez en su vida, dejaría de ser esa Sakura Kinomoto. La tímida y miedosa para _tratar_ de ser una Sakura osada y fresca. Al menos tenía la certeza interna de que lo intentaría. No podía asegurarse que tuviera éxito alguno en su intento, pero no perdía nada por aspirarlo.

Shaoran se sorprendió ante el silencio en el que se encontraban y, abandonando la tarea que Sakura –su chef particular –le había asignado, se volteó a ella sólo para encontrarla mirándolo con una expresión que no supo cómo interpretar. Sus ojos verdes brillaban y su sonrisa era cálida y hermosa como toda ella lo era. La luz del atardecer contrastaba con su piel y su cabello castaño, dándole matices dorados y rojizos.

Envidió absurdamente al maldito sol de invierno por poder derramarse en todas las curvas de ese cuerpo hecho para el pecado. Ella podía no darse cuenta, pero Shaoran sabía perfectamente que ningún hombre podía serle indiferente… con ese cuerpo.

Corriendo una mano, nerviosamente por sus cabellos, reprimió un gruñido al sentir un dolor punzante en su entrepierna.

Nunca en su vida había deseado algo tan estúpido, se dijo internamente, pero en esos momentos no pretendía nada más que pensar que esa sonrisa y ese sublime brillo en los ojos de Sakura fueran por él.

Justo cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella dio un respingo que –en otra situación – lo habría hecho reír. La miró tan intensamente que Sakura sintió que en cualquier momento podría fundirla con el calor que la abrasaba tras el escrutinio de esos orbes ambarinos.

Él se aclaró la garganta.

—"Creo que ya terminé con esto". –como se temía, su voz había salido tan ronca que apenas pudo reconocerla.

¿Por qué ella tenía tantos efectos sobre él y ni siquiera se aprovechaba? No podía hacer más que estar agradecido por ese detalle. El despiste de Sakura que –en un principio –, le había resultado exasperante, ahora lo consideraba un detalle encantador y… conveniente.

Ella pareció dudar y cuando Shaoran iba a decir algo más, la mirada en su rostro causó una nueva sensación de vértigo en su interior.

—"No te preocupes que yo terminaré con eso". –contestó Sakura esquivando instantáneamente la mirada, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para Shaoran.

Ella trató de despabilarse por completo. Se acercó a la enorme mesa de mármol fino para colocar las bandejas en el horno cuando algo pegajoso en el suelo provocó que perdiese el equilibrio y resbalara.

Cerró los ojos instintivamente y se sorprendió al no sentir el dolor del golpe en todo su cuerpo y encontrarse con una nariz rota.

Comenzó a abrir sus esmeraldas y al centrarlas en un mar de fuego fue cuando se percató del posesivo brazo que rodeaba su cintura y del suave y cálido cuerpo que se encontraba debajo del suyo.

Un cuerpo tan, tan cómodo… y taaan caliente.

Mientras seguía observándolo como una tonta –así como pensaba que seguramente estaría viéndolo –, una sonrisa sensual apareció lentamente en los labios de Shaoran.

—"Sí fuera por mí… pasaría así el resto de mi vida".

Sakura no supo si fue el matiz ronco de su voz… o el brillo en esos hermosos ojos color miel, pero su cuerpo sufrió un escalofrío cuando se percató de que no había tenido ninguna intención de levantarse.

Bien. ¡De acuerdo! Admitía que se sentía físicamente atraída a él… ¡Pero no iba a tirársele encima de esa manera!

Shaoran soltó una carcajada, sosteniéndola aún más fuerte cuando Sakura trató de levantarse con una expresión de absoluta vergüenza. ¿Cómo podía ser tan niña y tan mujer a la vez?

La niña era parte de su carácter… Y la mujer… la mujer era su físico. Dios, incluso lo tenía tan pegado a él que comenzaba a odiar las malditas ropas que le impedían un completo contacto con ella. Podía sentir sus suaves senos contra su torso… y lo que más lo sorprendió fue la reacción del cuerpo de Sakura contra el suyo. ¿Sería la tensión de sus pezones parte de excitación, o simplemente por el frío?

No sabía cuál opción considerar, aunque estaba seguro que en ese momento, él no tenía frío.

Oh, no.

—"Quédate quieta un momento". –musitó en su oído.

Sakura lo miró entre incrédula y avergonzada.

—"¿Quieres que me quede… aquí?" –los señaló a ellos mismos. —"¿En el suelo? ¿Así?"

—"Así exactamente". –contestó. —"¿No estás cómoda? Porque la verdad es que yo sí lo estoy… y se siente bien".

—"Déjate de bromas". –le dijo ella sonrojada, y como si recordara algo centró su atención en él. —"¿Te hiciste daño?"

—"No". –replicó con una sonrisa. —"Sólo me cayó un ángel encima".

Ella frunció el ceño. Shaoran se estaba mofando de su torpeza, y eso no le gustaba. Quiso levantarse, pero cuando él fortificó su abrazo, atrayéndola aún más, no pudo evitar un grito de sorpresa que terminó ahogado por los sensuales labios masculinos.

Él la besó apasionadamente, mostrándole el hambre que carcomía sus entrañas cada vez que la tenía cerca. Deseaba probarla como a la fruta prohibida, no obstante, Sakura era mucho más que esa bendita fruta. Y así como representaba más… la visualizaba como algo mucho más prohibido.

Algo tan valioso que ni siquiera él podría llegar a poseer.

Escuchó los gemidos de Sakura y continuó invadiéndola con su lengua.

Dejó paso a las caricias mientras se dejaba consumir por la pasión, y al sentir las pequeñas manos de la joven en su pecho, un débil gemido escapó de sus labios. Quería que ella lo tocara… que lo acariciara sin inhibición alguna. Moría de ansias por sus caricias…

Se separaron a unos escasos centímetros con la respiración entrecortada.

—"Fuiste tú". –afirmó Sakura en cuanto pudo recobrar el aliento.

—"¿Qué?"

—"Te comiste las chispas de chocolate que me dijiste que no encontrabas". –aclaró. —"Lo suponía".

Él sonrió ante eso. Ella era la única que podía despertar pasión, así como ternura en una persona… En él. Se quedó observándola y pudo ver en sus ojos verdes la sombra de la pasión y el deseo.

Sakura lo deseaba. Inconcientemente. Pero lo deseaba de todas formas.

—"Entonces compartiré contigo". –susurró para luego volver a besarla.

No quería detenerse. Sentía deseos de seguir… continuar hasta el final, hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Tras un suspiro, llevó una de sus bronceadas manos a la mejilla de Sakura y continuó bajando por su cuello, haciendo leves e incitantes caricias. Abandonó sus labios para atender a ese cuello que pedía a gritos ser besado, y se deleitó escuchando los esporádicos gemidos de _su_ chica.

Al fin podía sentir a algo como realmente suyo.

Aunque no lo fuera.

Deseaba sentirla. _Necesitaba_ sentirla suya aunque fuera una sola vez. Y también quería ser suyo. Pensar que podría llegar a ser amado por ella. Por Sakura.

El dolor en sus partes íntimas era cada vez más punzante y estaba seguro de que ella podría notarlo.

Lo cierto era que estaba excitado. Viviendo con Sakura, _vivía _excitado. Sobretodo, cuando de una vida activa sexualmente, pasaba al celibato casi por un mes.

Pero otra cosa cierta era que no deseaba a otra mujer… que no fuera Sakura.

Demonios, la cosa era tan definitiva que le daba miedo.

Y se sentía tan estúpido… tan inexperto que lo irritaba. Asimismo como lo maravillaba.

Emitiendo un gutural gemido, apartó su boca del cuerpo de Sakura y la miró con los ojos cegados por la pasión.

Los orbes verdes se veían oscurecidos y deseosos de más. Y como un animal hambriento volvió la atención de sus labios a la cremosa piel del cuello de ella. no podía evitar el deseo de saborearla, y si le quedaba algún atisbo de autocontrol, el mismo se agotó en el mismo instante en el que Sakura pasó sus manos por su fibrosa espalda, acercándolo tanto a ella que parecían fundidos por medio de su abrazo.

Aún en el suelo de la cocina, él la tumbó de espaldas y se posicionó sobre ella como un animal en celo. Ya no podía pensar; su cerebro se había apagado completamente dejando paso a sus sentidos. La deseaba tanto que le era doloroso. Sus sentimientos se arremolinaban en su interior causándole un huracán interno que lo hacía olvidar de todas sus antiguas creencias. Era inaudito como algo que él había considerado una filosofía de vida, ahora se había convertido en un conjunto de ideas absurdas.

Quería pertenecerle. Y que ella le perteneciera.

Era un anhelo tan profundo y determinante que debería asustarlo, pero en su lugar, le parecía algo completamente normal.

Mirándola intensamente a los ojos y viendo en ellos un permiso silencioso, Shaoran volvió a besarla mientras comenzaba a recorrer las voluptuosas curvas del cuerpo de Sakura con sus manos. No podía controlar sus impulsos, pero trataba de hacerlo lo más suavemente posible. Sabía que no debía seguir con eso. Si lo hacía, luego no podría pararlo… y no sabía si quería parar.

Con manos expertas, abrió los primeros cuatro botones de la camisa lavanda de Sakura y se deleitó con la visión de las insinuantes curvas de sus pechos cubiertos por el sostén de encaje celeste. Los acarició a través de la delgada tela y la sintió arquearse contra su cuerpo. Nunca se había embelesado tanto al tener un cuerpo debajo del suyo, pero en esos momentos se sentía en las nubes, aún cuando no habían hecho más que acariciarse.

—"Shaoran…" –suspiró Sakura antes de poder evitarlo. Dios, no quería evitar nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo amaba. Lo amaba y deseaba sentirlo como nunca jamás había deseado a nadie. Era una necesidad tan salvaje y primitiva que le quemaba las entrañas.

Shaoran la miró con los ojos cargados de pasión y descendió su cabeza, depositando un camino de besos húmedos desde su cuello hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos.

Cada gemido y cada estremecimiento del cuerpo de Sakura le resultaban increíblemente placenteros. Muy a pesar del dolor en su ingle, el sentir a esa preciosa mujer temblando entre sus brazos no tenía precio alguno. No importaba que no se satisficiera correctamente a sí mismo. Lo que importaba era demostrarle todo lo que podría ofrecerle. Todo aquello que solo _él_ podría causarle.

Sabía que seguía siendo un arrogante y egocéntrico de lo peor, pero esta vez lo era por Sakura. Quería ser su mundo. Así como ella era el suyo.

La escuchó suspirar con los ojos cerrados una vez más y obviando lo poco y casi nulo que le quedaba de sentido común, se dispuso a quitar de su camino la fina tela de encaje…

Hasta que un molesto sonidito lo sacó de la nube en la que él mismo había subido.

Maldito fuera el que inventó los teléfonos.

Echando una serie de improperios en todos los idiomas de los que era conocedor, se apartó de Sakura con un suspiro frustrado. No podía creerlo.

Y realmente no sabía qué era lo que le causaba mayor incredulidad. Si era el hecho de haberse visto interrumpido… O el haberse aprovechado de Sakura cuando él era un experto en las artes pasionales.

Con su erección haciendo presión en sus pantalones y su pulso tembloroso, decidió que estaba en un estado deplorable. Aunque Sakura no parecía ser la excepción. Se la veía agitada con las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos verdes aún oscuros de pasión.

Maldición.

Era tan escandalosamente hermosa.

—"Creo que deberías ir a atender". –le dijo ella.

Shaoran la miró con algo de sorpresa. No había notado que se ya estaba de pie. No lo miraba, pero su voz había salido extrañamente tranquila. Neutral.

¿Es que acaso no lo había sentido ella también? ¿No había sentido lo bien que se acoplaban sus cuerpos? ¿No había sentido las corrientes eléctricas corriéndole por todo el cuerpo? ¿No había sentido la alocada carrera de su corazón?

Sintiéndose infantilmente furioso por la calma de Sakura, Shaoran salió rápidamente de la cocina, sin decir ni una palabra directo al teléfono. A ese maldito teléfono que le había estropeado el momento más bello y maravilloso de su vida.

Oh, sí. Iba a tener que descargar su tensión con alguien… y ya adivinaba qué era lo que iba a acabar en el tacho de la basura cruelmente mutilado…

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

—"¡Dios…!" –gimió Sakura en cuanto Shaoran salió de la cocina con la mandíbula apretada.

¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto? ¿Cómo pudo haberse comportado tan ridículamente? ¿Cómo pudo haberse entregado de esa manera a algo carnal cuando nunca se había dejado llevar por eso?

Pero es que con Shaoran… no había podido evitarlo. Sentía tantos deseos de verlo. Le cosquilleaban las yemas de los dedos… quería tocarlo. Que él la tocara.

Que sus pieles se tocaran.

Oh, Dios…

¿Cómo iba a poder verle a la cara ahora? ¡Se había comportado como una… como una…!

¡Arrghh! ¡Se había comportado como las chicas que él frecuentaba! Y odiaba saberlo, porque sino fuera por el teléfono habría dejado que Shaoran siguiera con sus tentadoras caricias.

No.

Ella no era como las mujeres que Shaoran solía ver. Sakura lo amaba. Ellas nunca lo habían hecho. Estaba segura de eso.

Trató de despejar su mente. No serviría de nada comportarse como una idiota. ¿Qué más daba? Por más que le doliera saberlo, no era tonta y entendía que para Shaoran eso no era más que un simple calentamiento que luego llevaría a lo demás. Lo demás que ella había estado dispuesta a otorgarle.

Quiso gemir con frustración. ¡Había sido tan estúpida! ¡Tan…!

Y si lo hubiese hecho, él sabría perfectamente sus sentimientos.

Y…

¿Qué haría si lo supiera? ¿Escaparía? ¿Se alejaría? ¿Fingiría no entender nada para librarse de ella?

—"¡No pueden decirme esto ahora!" –la exclamación de Shaoran llamó su atención. Dirigiéndose hacia el marco de la puerta que conectaba la sala con el espacioso despacho, se quedó en silencio observando la rigidez de esos anchos y musculosos hombros… Esos hombros que había podido sentir bajo sus manos, bajo sus caricias.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de escucharlo atentamente. Esas imágenes no ayudaban demasiado a su cordura. Oh, no.

—"¿Qué demonios se supone que haré? ¿Disfrazarme yo del maldito venado de nariz roja? ¿Bajar por la chimenea?"

Sakura pudo percatarse de la furia y el sarcasmo que teñían la voz aterciopelada de Shaoran. Aún furioso como estaba con ese pronunciado ceño fruncido, se veía tan apuesto. Tan sexy.

—"¡Con un demonio! ¿Sabe cuán importante es esta festividad y, más aún, en esta fecha del año? ¿Sabe cuánta gente con cuantiosas y desbordantes cuentas bancarias vendrá aquí? ¡Y para qué! Claro, ahora usted, a menos de tres días de la fiesta me llama y me dice: _Oh, señor, mil disculpas pero no podremos cumplir con el trabajo asignado_. ¿Sabe qué mierda puede hacer con eso? ¿Realmente sabe lo que puede hacer?"

Ella notó que Shaoran cerraba los ojos. Por su expresión, podía decir que estaba contando hasta diez, mientras seguramente la otra persona contestaba a través del teléfono. Luego Shaoran volvió a abrir sus ojos, largando un cansado suspiro.

—"¿No entiende que eso sigue siendo _nada_? Es que simplemente _no puede_ estar diciéndome ahora que a causa de la tormenta de nieve que se avecina no se arriesgará a mandarme el equipo técnico que nuestra empresa ha estado pidiendo desde hace meses. No me sirve que sólo me envíe el servicio de catering y algunos mozos…" –se pasó una mano por sus cabellos. Sakura no pasó por alto la manera en la que sus hombros se hundían. Parecía tan vulnerable ahí… tan solo. Ella no quería que se sintiera así. —"¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo necesito todo! ¿Qué hay de los decoradores? ¿Las personas de servicio? La casa necesita ese mantenimiento. ¿No podría enviar mozos que al menos sepan decoración? Serían dos pájaros de un tiro… ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¡Espere! De acuerdo, maldición". –maldijo una vez más entre dientes y tensó fuertemente la mandíbula. —"Acepto eso, pero recuerde que no se quedará así. Y más le vale que todo lo que prometió llegue a tiempo. Lo quiero todo y en condiciones".

Y colgó.

—"Maldición…"

Emitiendo un fuerte gruñido de impotencia se dejó caer en el asiento detrás de su escritorio sin reparar en la presencia de la chica que veía cada uno de sus movimientos.

Si antes se veía vulnerable, en esos momentos se veía aún más derrotado mientras se frotaba las sienes con sus manos, como queriendo aliviar un dolor de cabeza.

Sakura se acercó sigilosamente. No quería molestarlo. Sabía perfectamente que a Shaoran no le parecía para nada agradable mostrarse cuando se veía así de frágil, pero no podía evitar su deseo de acompañarlo, de aligerar su carga.

—"¿Hay algo en lo que yo pueda ayudar?" –preguntó la joven castaña de una vez.

Shaoran dio un sobresaltado respingo, clavando su mirada dorada en la suya.

—"No sabía que estabas ahí".

—"Me di cuenta…" –Sakura lo miró con ojos transparentes. No quería que la mirara como a una amenaza. No quería que la viera como la estaba mirando en esos momentos. —"Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer, sólo…"

—"No puedes solucionar el mundo, Sakura". –la interrumpió suavemente. —"Hay cosas que por más voluntad que le pongas, nunca podrás realizar. No se pueden forzar las cosas".

Él la miraba tan intensamente al pronunciar esas palabras…

No supo por qué, pero Sakura sintió como que había más entrelíneas de lo que le había dejado descifrar.

—"Prefiero no darme por vencida cuando se presentan las dificultades. Siempre hay algo por hacer". –replicó con firmeza, ante la atónita mirada de Shaoran. —"Así que será mejor que me digas el problema para poder resolverlo juntos. Ya sabes lo que dicen, dos cabezas piensan mejor que una y tú necesitas mi ayuda… y yo quiero ayudarte".

Él se quedó mirándola atentamente. Dios… tan atentamente que ella sentía sus rodillas temblar. Quizás sería mejor dejar de lado la escena previamente sucedida en la cocina… quizás si ella lo olvidaba, y no le daba importancia, él se quitaría un peso de encima y ambos se sentirían más cómodos consigo mismos.

Definitivamente, eso era lo mejor.

Rápidamente Shaoran apartó su mirada, clavándola en algún punto imaginario del suelo.

—"La maldita empresa que contratamos para la organización del evento de Navidad no se ocupará de todo por una supuesta estúpida tormenta. Sólo mandará la comida y unos cuantos mozos para el servicio". –informó mecánicamente.

—"¿Y cuál es el problema a todo esto?"

Él la miró como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

—"¡El problema! Dios, el problema es que nada está preparado. La decoración, la limpieza… ¡ni siquiera estoy seguro de que mandarán el servicio que me acaban de prometer!... y me preguntas cuál es el problema".

—"Shaoran". –quiso sonreír al verlo tan desesperado. Un hombre tan controlado, tan autosuficiente estaba revolviéndose los cabellos como un niño que teme al regaño por su travesura. Se veía tan arrogantemente tierno que la imagen la derritió. —"Te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua y las cosas no están tan mal".

Shaoran bufó en respuesta y, esta vez, Sakura no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

—"Dime, ¿tienes aquí los materiales de decoración y todo lo necesario para que no te dé un ataque al corazón de tan joven?"

Él removió su cabello castaño de sus ojos y la observó, expectante. ¿Qué pretendía? Estaba lo suficientemente nervioso como para que Sakura se pusiera a jugar con su cordura una vez más.

El teléfono la había salvado una vez… no sería tan afortunada por una segunda.

¿Cómo podía estar tan fresca como si no hubiese pasado nada? ¡Él había estado a punto de comérsela! De hecho, se habían comido el uno al otro con ansias y un hambre voraz.

Pero ahora…

Sacudió la cabeza, alejando esas ideas y se aclaró la garganta.

—"¿Qué es lo que hay en esa alocada cabecita tuya?" –preguntó con suspicacia. —"¿Qué pretendes?"

Sakura rodó los ojos, demostrando su impaciencia por primera vez en los últimos tiempos.

—"Quiero ayudarte, ya te lo dije. Ahora contéstame, ¿lo tienes o no?"

Shaoran asintió.

—"Todo está en el depósito. El árbol, las luces, las alfombras…" –la miró por unos segundos, entendiendo lo que ella pretendía. Y al instante abrió enormemente sus ojos. —"Oh, no… no pretenderás que…"

—"Eso mismo". –lo interrumpió con una deslumbrante sonrisa que lo derritió. —"Si los de esa empresa no pueden hacerlo, no hay nada que ellos puedan y nosotros no… quizás no quedará como a un profesional, pero si trabajamos con empeño…"

—"Simplemente creo que estás algo loca". –Shaoran meneó la cabeza con incredulidad. —"No podemos hacerlo".

—"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso temes romperte una uña, señor Li?"

El desafío estaba ahí. Brillando en esos hermosos ojos verdes que le quitaban el aliento. Esos mismos ojos que hacía tan sólo unos minutos habían estado nublados de pasión. De su pasión.

—"¿En verdad cree eso, señorita Kinomoto?" –preguntó en tono burlón.

La risa de ella no se hizo esperar. Y mientras reía, Shaoran pudo percatarse finalmente de una cosa: Nunca podría deshacerse de ella. Nunca podría expulsarla de su mente… ni de su corazón.

Pero, más importante aún, nunca, jamás dejaría de amarla. No podría llegar a amar a nadie más. Sólo una persona había podido traspasar todo lo que había forjado a su alrededor durante largos años, y esa persona era la hermosa mujer que tenía en frente.

¿Cómo podría dejarla ir?

¿Cómo podría retenerla a su lado?

Era suya. _Tenía_ que serlo. Y eso ya no suponía una cuestión de orgullo, sino una cuestión de vida o muerte. Algo por lo que un hombre debía luchar. Estaba seguro de que no estaría tranquilo hasta que hiciera todo lo posible por lograr que Sakura sintiera al menos una cuarta parte de lo que él sentía por ella.

Y luego… luego quizás haría algo que ni en sus peores pesadillas se hubiese imaginado…

—"¿Me llevas, Shaoran Li?"

La melodiosa voz de Sakura lo volvió a la realidad y tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para asimilar el significado de las palabras.

Sin poder decir algo más, asintió tomándola de la mano y saliendo de la habitación.

Oh, sí… a veces pensaba en cosas realmente terroríficas.

Quiso reír ante aquello. ¿Qué tanto se podría cambiar en un mes? ¿Y qué le habría hecho esa pequeña bruja de ojos verdes para que considerara algo como _eso_ una opción para la felicidad?

Antes le parecía algo totalmente horroroso…

¿Seguiría siéndolo?

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

—"¿Entonces no vendrán?"

Shaoran bufó.

—"No. No vendrán y ese traidor me lo dijo a último momento".

Algo confundida, Sakura asintió mientras terminaba de acomodar las guirnaldas que le había alcanzado Shaoran en uno de los enormes ventanales de la casa.

—"Pero Tomoyo no me había comentado nada… Es más, incluso, me había dicho que nos veríamos aquí y que…" –experimentó la sensación de un balde de agua helada en la sangre. —"Oh, Dios… Tomoyo me había dicho que me traería un vestido. No tengo nada que ponerme, Shaoran. Creo que no podré bajar a la celebración porque…"

La masculina risa de Shaoran logró hacerla callar. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sin embargo al ver sus rasgos suavizados, no pudo evitar quedarse como una tonta babosa. Sí, eso era lo que se consideraba en esos momentos cuando le costaba cerrar la mandíbula.

—"Tranquila, Sakura". –dijo él. —"Eriol pensó en eso y lo ha enviado. No tienes de qué preocuparte, después de todo, tu amiga no deja de hablar de lo bien que te quedaría ese hermoso vestido que ella diseñó, y…" –la miró de abajo hacia arriba y, por esa vez, a ella no le incomodó. —"… estoy segurísimo de que tiene toda la razón. El vestido será el que no hará justicia a tu lado".

Abochornada y halagada a la vez, Sakura bajó la mirada con su rostro sonrojado, mientras Shaoran sentía que esos actos tan infantiles despertaban una enorme ternura en él. Al ver que ella no decía nada, continuó, recordando lo que le había preguntado.

—"Según Eriol, todo ha sido una sorpresa para ella". –dijo. —"Lo planeó desde hace un tiempo y creo que encontró el momento preciso cuando, aunque me pese admitirlo, más lo necesito".

Sakura volvió a mirarlo y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante el tono crítico de Shaoran. En el fondo sabía muy bien que él deseaba lo mejor para su amigo.

—"Es hermoso".

—"¿Qué?"

—"Quiero decir que es hermoso que vaya a pedirle que se case con él". –aclaró con una sonrisa melancólica que removió algo en el interior de Shaoran. —"Y más que se tome tantas molestias para hacerlo. Es decir, no a todas las chicas las raptan con un helicóptero privado, llevándolas a una isla desierta sólo para pedirle casamiento". –suspiró, soñadoramente.

Algo que a Shaoran no le gustó, fue el tono de admiración que podía reconocer en su voz. ¿Qué? ¿Qué había de espectacular en que la llevara a una isla paradisíaca? Si él quisiera, podría hacer mucho más que eso.

Mucho más.

—"Ambos se aman". –continuó Sakura. —"Y estas fechas dejan los sentimientos a flor de piel". –sonrió. —"Creo que ha tomado una muy importante decisión en la que cierra una etapa y abre otra totalmente nueva y maravillosa".

—"¿Te refieres a que ya era tiempo de que dieran un paso tan importante?" –indagó con algo de inseguridad. —"Quizás más adelante… pero ahora…"

—"Lo que quiero decir…" –aclaró Sakura. —"Es que no necesitan esperar más para casarse si saben que se quieren. El tiempo no es demasiado importante cuando sabes si amas o no a una persona, Shaoran".

_Casarse… _

Esa palabra revoloteó en su mente. ¿Cómo saber cuándo es el momento adecuado? ¿Cómo saber que no se cometerá un error?

Si le hubiesen mencionado esa palabra dos meses atrás, se habría reído como si le contaran el mejor chiste de la historia, pero ya no le parecía algo tan… grotesco.

Aún así…

—"¿Tú lo harías?" –le preguntó sin rodeos tras encontrarse con la mirada verdosa de ella. Al principio parecía confundida, pero luego adoptó una actitud pensativa. Demasiado pensativa.

—"No lo dudaría ni un momento si estuviera enamorada". –replicó, volteándose. —"Cuando alguien ama no tiene esas dudas y sabe que quiere pasar la vida junto a esa persona tan especial… supongo". –se apresuró a añadir al ver un brillo interrogante en los orbes dorados de Shaoran.

—"Pero es arriesgado…" –él dudó por unos momentos. ¿Realmente era eso lo que creía? Ya no podía asegurarlo. No estaba seguro de lo que quería… y ya no estaba para nada conforme con su estilo de vida.

_«Estás solo»_

Eso le había dicho una vez Eriol. Y él se había mofado abiertamente.

Ahora por fin comprendía esas palabras. Más hondo y profundo que nunca.

—"¿No crees que en sí la vida es un riesgo?" –Shaoran la miró al escucharla justo cuando Sakura le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa que provocó la aceleración de su pulso. —"Si no se apuesta, no se gana. ¿Cómo saber si algo no funcionará si no se lo prueba? En el mejor de los casos saldría bien, y si no es así, será un «siga participando»"

Extrañada aún de sus propias palabras, Sakura observó elevarse las comisuras de los labios de Shaoran. ¿Cómo podía tener un hombre tanto atractivo en su persona? Eso atentaba contra las reglas de la naturaleza.

Shaoran se acercó a ella tan sigilosamente como un depredador y pudo sentir su fragancia masculina impregnándose en su piel. Se habría caído de la silla en la que estaba subida si él no la hubiese tomado de la cintura, rodeándola con sus bronceadas manos mientras la bajaba tan delicadamente como a una pluma.

¿Quién hubiese dicho que le herviría la sangre de esa manera por ese tacto tan suave? ¿Y de dónde provenía ese primitivo deseo de que la tocara, de sentir su piel en todo su esplendor?

—"Siempre logras sorprenderme, Sakura". –su voz ronca alertó sus sentidos y el cálido aliento de Shaoran le golpeó el rostro, haciéndole cerrar los ojos. —"¿Crees que el «siga participando» funcione? ¿Quedarán más ánimos para hacerlo si no resulta a la primera?" –preguntó rozando sus labios.

Ella abrió la boca para contestar a pesar de no saber a dónde quería llegar él con sus preguntas, pero como si hubiese sido una trampa, Shaoran aprovechó ese momento para besarla profundamente.

La atracción sexual era más que evidente entre ambos cuerpos y el deseo reprimido comenzaba a afectarlos seriamente.

—"Sí, realmente creo que funcionaría porque nunca debe perderse la esperanza". –dijo Sakura jadeante cuando se separaron. —"Nunca".

—"Me gustas cuando te pones así". –ronroneó, jugueteando con el lóbulo de su oreja. —"Siempre sabes qué decir… qué hacer. ¿Cómo lo haces?"

—"T-Te equivocas… yo no…" –calló cuando Shaoran le puso un dedo en los labios.

—"Sí, tú sí, y creo que mejor continuamos con esto porque si por cada cumplido que te diga vas a refunfuñar, no acabaremos". –sonrió, y cubrió la tentadora boca con su dedo cuando vio que estaba dispuesta a replicar. —"¿Te parece dejar la pelea para más tarde? Aunque te advierto que seguiré opinando igual, señorita Modestia".

Ella asintió sin saber realmente qué decir. Y su sonrojo ya decía demasiado. Además… ¿por qué Shaoran la miraba tan fijamente? La hacía sentirse desnuda. Como si pudiera leer su alma.

—"¿Qué es lo próximo por hacer?" –preguntó él de pronto.

Largando el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, Sakura se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar.

—"El árbol de Navidad". –le dijo sonriente. —"La parte más divertida".

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

Todo había sido realmente agotador. Entre las galletas que Sakura se había olvidado y que, por poco, causan un incendio y el resto de la decoración de la casa, sus energías habían descendido a un nivel muy bajo. Pero a Sakura siempre le restaba un tanto de energía extra…

Como ella había dicho, armar el árbol de Navidad había sido de lo más divertido, por sobre todas las cosas, porque le fue posible estar a una cercanía más que considerable de ella «por si llegaba a perder el equilibrio».

Sí, cómo no…

Aunque resultaba verdaderamente conmovedor verla armar ese enorme pino navideño. Sakura era tan pequeña a su lado… y tan hermosa mientras lo miraba con ilusión.

_«Había olvidado que en tu departamento no tenías un árbol. Quizás podamos comprarlo para que no esté tan descolorido el lugar»_, le había dicho sin apartar sus ojos verdes de los adornos rojos y dorados.

_Podamos_…

Oh, maldición, qué bien sonaba saliendo de los labios de Sakura. Era algo tan endemoniadamente incitante y embriagador que no pudo hablar por unos instantes.

Ella pretendía seguir viéndolo…

Bueno, de todos modos, no era que Shaoran fuera a renunciar a verla. Si había algo que conocía de sí mismo, eso era que conseguía lo que quería. Y nunca había habido algo que anhelara más que a esa mujer de ojos verdes y cuerpo del pecado.

Entendía esa necesidad. Y la aceptaba… Por primera vez en su vida, lo aceptaba.

—"¡Ya está!" –esa exclamación lo hizo voltear al lugar desde el cual fue proferida. Ahí estaba Sakura. ¿En qué momento se había alejado hasta el otro extremo del árbol y él no se había dado cuenta?

Shaoran sonrió. Siempre era tan escurridiza…

—"Vaya entusiasmo… Da gracias a que mis tímpanos aún funcionen".

Sakura lo miró con una ceja alzada, escondiendo una gran sonrisa. Le sacó la lengua en un acto infantil.

—"No sería demasiado pecado que digamos". –comentó, despreocupadamente. —"De todos modos, ¡está terminado!... bueno, casi porque no alcanzo la sima para poner la estrella. ¿Crees que tú la alcanzas?"

Instintivamente, Shaoran miró hacia arriba del pino y evaluó sus probabilidades con ojo crítico. Sí, llegaba, pero no le correspondía.

—"En algunas películas vi que eran personas divertidas y carismáticas las que se encargan de terminar una tarea como esta. Y aquí, el alma de todo lo eres tú". –la sinceridad en su tono lo sorprendió a él mismo, y pasando la sorpresa y el sonrojo en el rostro de Sakura, le sonrió. —"Tú debes ponerla".

Fue hacia ella, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se vio siendo sujetada fuertemente de la cintura, al tiempo que era elevada con gran facilidad. Le tomó unos segundos percatarse de lo que Shaoran estaba haciendo, pero no por eso pudo despejar la gran nube que se había formado en su mente, ni ese gran calor que había explotado en el interior de su estómago.

Su tacto era fuerte, firme, pero a la vez suave y delicado, como si temiese que ella fuera a romperse. Y sin saber por qué, en ese momento, Sakura se sintió una mujer realmente atractiva.

Las cosas que Shaoran le había dicho… ¿eso pensaría en verdad? Había sido tan dulce…

—"¿Piensas quedarte sin hacer nada?" –la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, seguida de la masculina risotada de Shaoran. —"Porque la verdad por más liviana que seas, mis brazos no son de acero". –pero lo cierto era que no podía evitar que cierta parte de su anatomía se emocionara más de la cuenta al tener a semejante chica en sus manos.

Su cintura había resultado ser mucho más pequeña de lo que pensaba, aún cuando la ropa que llevaba era lo suficientemente gruesa. La cubría casi por su totalidad con sus manos y despertaba en él un desconocido instinto de protección. Ese solo pensamiento le provocaba el deseo de saber qué tan pequeña era en realidad, para poder sentirla sin ninguna tela de por medio. Piel contra piel…

—"Ya puedes bajarme".

Él pareció confundido.

—"¿Eh?" –preguntó. Pero al instante se dio cuenta de lo estúpido de su cuestionamiento al ver ya puesta la enorme estrella dorada de cinco puntas. —"Ah, sí". –musitó bajándola.

—"Quedó precioso". –la oyó murmurar.

Subiendo su mirada ambarina a ella, se la quedó viendo. La luz de la lámpara le daba de lleno en el rostro, iluminando cada una de sus hermosas facciones. Se preguntó si Sakura sabría que en sus ojos los matices cobrizos y dorados destellaban con intensidad, como si estuvieran librando una lucha interna.

Como si estuvieran danzando al son de las emociones.

—"Lo es". –musitó casi sin romper el silencio, mirándola con ojos penetrantes. —"Sí que lo es".

Sakura lo miró y le sonrió cálidamente sin saber a qué se refería en verdad.

Ella siempre resultaba ser demasiado inocente, o demasiado despistada. Pero lo que sí sabía, era que en esa mujer siempre podría confiar. Incluso lo haría con los ojos cerrados.

Al fin y al cabo, tuvo la razón, desde el principio, y quizás de mucho antes de poder admitirlo. Ella, a diferencia de él, no se daba por vencida y continuaba porque sabía que estarían apoyándola.

¿Y él?

Siempre se había jactado de poderlo todo, pero cuando las cosas se tornaban negras, se abría para que otro se encargara de limpiar los trapos sucios. Sin embargo, Sakura no era así.

Y por eso, la amaba.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

_Miércoles 24 de Diciembre_.

—"¡Arghh! Maldito vestido…"

Sakura continuó mascullando una y mil maldiciones, hasta que el bello vestido color verde olivo que Tomoyo le había enviado quedó perfectamente ubicado en su lugar. Dios… cómo odiaba usar cosas tan refinadas. Y más odiaba aún ser ella misma quien se la pusiera, ya que generalmente, era Tomoyo la que se encargaba de que todo quedara _perfecto_.

Sonrió.

Podía escuchar la voz de su amiga, diciéndole lo bien que le quedaba y lo hermosa que se veía en ese vestido.

Pero lo cierto era que nunca le creía. No podía evitarlo. A veces se veía tan normal que sentía la necesidad de hacerle más justicia al despampanante vestido. Aunque nunca podría hacerlo.

Unos golpes en la puerta de su dormitorio la sobresaltaron.

—"¿Puedo pasar, o aún no estás?"

Sakura sonrió, y luego de mirarse al espejo una última vez para inspeccionar si algún milagro la hacía lucir hermosa, se dirigió a la puerta.

La visión que captaron sus ojos la dejó sin aliento.

Ahí, apoyado en el umbral de la entrada del dormitorio, con un aire de lo más despreocupado, se hallaba la imagen de hombre más apuesto que hubiera visto jamás. Los dioses griegos no tenían nada que hacer frente a ese estereotipo. Ni toda la testosterona del mundo podría competir contra él.

Dios… ya lo había visto de traje, pero nunca de esmoquin y con el cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás.

Sakura estaba conciente de que de su boca, seguramente, estaba chorreando toda esa saliva que no había podido tragar, y ayudaría de algo el hecho de poder cerrarla, pero se le hacía imposible. Y antes de que pudiera articular algún otro pensamiento, Shaoran la tomó repentinamente de la muñeca, abrazándola fuertemente contra él, mientras la besaba apasionadamente. Hambriento, era el calificativo más apropiado.

—"Estás…" –jadeó Shaoran casi sin aliento cuando se separaron. —"Dios mío, estás bellísima… No, mucho más que eso. Estás… estás tan… parezco idiota, pero no suelo quedarme sin palabras. Te lo aseguro".

Ella sonrió ante aquello.

Y por esta vez, Sakura quiso creerlo.

Él se la quedó mirando, analizando el corte del vestido. Era tan elegante y distinguido, pero nada comparable con la persona que lo portaba que parecía tener luz propia.

El escote de adelante, le daba una preciosa vista del nacimiento de sus pechos, y a través del espejo que estaba enfrentado a la puerta, podía visualizar la parte de atrás en la que la esbelta espalda de Sakura se hallaba completamente al descubierto.

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla… Demonios, tenían que salir urgente de esa habitación si deseaba atender a sus invitados a la hora indicada.

—"Tú estás… te ves… Shaoran, te ves bien". –musitó Sakura con un hilo de voz. —"Muy bien". –añadió con una tímida sonrisa, tocándole suavemente el cabello. —"Me gusta tu cabello así, pero también me gusta rebelde. Me gustas de todas formas".

Cuando ella sonrió, Shaoran sintió la manera en la que el calor lo abrazaba de adentro hacia fuera, pero lo más extraño era que podía percatarse del rubor que adornaba su propio rostro. Él, Shaoran Li, sonrojándose ante un cumplido. Oh, demonios, era un hombre adulto, ¿cómo era posible?

Sin embargo, la dulzura con la que Sakura lo había halagado, logró descomponerlo por completo. Le habían dicho tantas cosas en su vida. Desde las propuestas indecentes más sutiles, hasta las propuestas más toscas, pero nunca algo tan inocente y sincero.

Sacudió su cabeza, alejando esas ideas y se concentró en recordar a lo que había ido a buscarla, más allá de morderse las uñas por verla. No tardó demasiado en recordar, cuando observó la caja de terciopelo negro que sostenía en una de sus manos.

Separándose suavemente de Sakura, Shaoran le brindó una de sus mejores y sinceras sonrisas.

—"Te traje algo".

—"¿Qué?"

Shaoran le alargó la caja para que pudiera tomarla, y se sorprendió un poco cuando notó su hesitación en los orbes esmeraldas.

—"¿Qué sucede? Tómala. No muerde". –bromeó, pero lo cierto era que estaba muy nervioso. ¿Qué sucedía si no le gustaba su regalo? ¿Y si no era demasiado para ella? Qué tonto… nunca nada sería demasiado para Sakura. Nada podría compararse con su valor.

—"No es eso… pero… no tienes por qué regalarme nada, Shaoran".

—"Quise hacerlo, y ahora me gustaría que lo aceptaras".

Ella tomó el estuche y lo abrió, quedándose boquiabierta al ver la pieza de incalculable valor que se encontraba en su interior.

—"Realmente no sabía lo que te gustaba". –comentó Shaoran al incomodarse ante el tangible silencio. Se sentía tan estúpido, pero no podía camuflar el temblequeo de su voz. —"Le pedí ayuda a Kaede y… lo elegimos. Ella me dijo que quedarías encantada. Es un colgante de esmeraldas… como tus ojos". –añadió en un murmullo nervioso.

—"Es demasiado". –dijo ella, por fin.

—"¿Qué dices?"

—"Shaoran, esto es demasiado para mí". –repitió. —"No suelo usar joyas, y no me gusta que me regalen algo tan costoso como lo es este collar. No sé cómo actuar ni cómo agradecerlo. Es precioso". –se apresuró a decir cuando vio que él iba a replicar y comenzaba a fruncir el ceño. —"Es precioso. Hermoso, de hecho. Es un gran detalle. Pero no es mi estilo. Quizás…" –dudó cuando el nudo en su garganta se intensificó. —"Quizás las mujeres con las que salías estarían más que felices de que les dieras algo así… pero yo no. No soy así". –lo miró directamente a los ojos. —"No puedo aceptarlo".

Tal vez él pensara que estaba exagerando, pero no era así. No quería que Shaoran tuviera atenciones con ella que hubiera procurado con otras mujeres. Tenía su orgullo… y no iba a comprarla así. Aún cuando ese regalo no se dirigiera a esas intensiones.

—"No estoy pensando en ti como «otra mujer», Sakura". –contestó Shaoran aparentemente calmo. _Aparentemente_ era la palabra clave, porque la tensión en su mandíbula lo delataba de su irritación.

¿Por qué no podía simplemente aceptarlo sin abrir esa hermosa boquita pintada de carmesí? Con todo lo que a él le costaba expresarse…

—"Cuando lo vi, instantáneamente pensé en ti. En tus ojos…" –dudó por unos segundos, y continuó. —"Kaede me dijo que era un lindo detalle… En ningún momento se me ocurrió pensar que lo tomarías como algo frívolo y sin sentido". –la miró intensamente. —"Sólo quería verte con él. Transmitirte… transmitirte algo de mis…" –calló cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir. «Sentimientos». No. No podía decirle eso. Carraspeó. —"Algo de mi… gratitud".

—"Gratitud…" –repitió Sakura con una sombra de duda y decepción en sus ojos. Ciertamente se sentía mal por haberlo herido. Shaoran lo había hecho con la mejor de las intenciones… Pero no quería su «gratitud». Tratando de ocultar su malestar, le ofreció una sonrisa forzada. —"No tienes por qué agradecerme de nada. Sabes muy bien que con algo mucho más sencillo y no tan costoso me hubiese bastado… Yo no…"

—"No". –la interrumpió. —"No me entiendes". –él negó con la cabeza lentamente. Parecía irritado y avergonzado, pensó Sakura. —"Cuando lo vi… En ese mismo instante pensé en ti. No me fijé en lo que era, ni en lo que significaba. Ni siquiera si te gustaría. Solamente pensé en ti, y que me recordaba demasiado a tus ojos. Lo hice sin pensar. Y lo siento". –se acercó rápidamente a ella cuando vio que abría la boca y colocó uno de sus dedos para callarla, mientras le sonreía. —"Siento mucho el hecho que no voy a permitir que rechaces mi regalo". –aclaró. —"Porque, ¿sabes? Una vez una chica… muy bonita, por cierto…" –sonrió. —"Me dijo que no importaba el valor de lo que se regalaba mientras fuera de corazón. Y en este caso, eres tú la que está viendo el valor a mi regalo. Muy mal, señorita, muy mal".

Una lenta sonrisa apareció en los labios de Sakura.

—"Lo recuerdas". –él asintió con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella, y tomaba el collar en sus manos. —"Nunca quise decir que no apreciara tu regalo… es sólo que…"

—"Ya está, Sakura". –Shaoran caminó, rodeándola como si él fuera el depredador y ella la presa. Finalmente, se colocó a su espalda, y acercó su cabeza al cuello de Sakura. —"Cuando te encuentras en arenas movedizas, es mejor dejar de moverse, porque con cada movimiento te hundes un poco más, hasta que al final, no hay forma de arreglarlo".

Reprimiendo un gemido al sentir el cálido aliento de Shaoran acariciándole la nuca, Sakura respiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos.

—"Pero… en serio, quiero disculparme".

Él le besó suavemente el cuello.

—"Disculpa aceptada". –musitó con voz ronca y aterciopelada. —"Ahora quiero verte con este colgante. Quiero ver el contraste con tus ojos y comprobar cuáles brillan más. Aunque sé muy bien cuál será la respuesta".

Sin decir una palabra más, Shaoran le corrió el cabello de la espalda y le rodeó el cuello con sus fuertes brazos hasta ubicar el collar y poder prenderlo. Una vez que lo hizo, la giró hacia él y se encontró con ese bello rostro sonrojado que tanto amaba.

—"Lo sabía". –sonrió con una expresión completamente devastadora para el cerebro de una mujer. —"Nada puede compararse con tus ojos… Nunca".

Una punzada de deseo que jamás antes había sentido, la sacudió con una fuerza arrebatadora. La sensación que había experimentado hacía unos días no tenía ninguna comparación con lo que acababa de atravesarla. Imágenes de ella y Shaoran, colmaban su mente. En la cama. Desnudos. Y en ningún momento le parecieron horrorosas o indecentes. No estaba mal desear a u hombre. Y mucho menos al hombre que era dueño de su corazón.

Shaoran vio claramente ese deseo en los transparentes ojos verdes. No era idiota, conocía demasiado a las mujeres como para saber lo que pensaban, y Sakura no era precisamente alguien a quien le fuera sencillo ocultar lo que pensaba.

Ese deseo lo consumió, al tiempo que se mezclaba con el propio. ¿Cómo conservar la poca cordura que le quedaba cuando ella estaba más que apetitosa y lo deseba tanto como él a ella?

Y se odió en ese momento por pensar en tener sexo con Sakura. Él no podía permitírselo. No podía, siquiera, soñarlo. No la merecía.

De alguna manera, ajena a su entendimiento, encontró las palabras perdidas en su garganta.

—"Los invitados estarán por llegar". –se maldijo internamente cuando escuchó su propia voz. Apenas podía reconocer a ese ronco y susurrante sonido como suyo. —"Será mejor que bajemos, ¿te parece?"

Sakura lo miró confundida por un segundo, pero luego asintió, saliendo por la puerta delante de Shaoran.

Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Lo sabía.

Sin embargo, ¿por qué dolía tanto?

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

—"Ella es Sakura Kinomoto. Y Sakura, ellos son el señor y la señora La Fosse, de la empresa Lumière". –presentó Shaoran con profesionalismo.

Ella sonrió a la sofisticada pareja de empresarios como lo había hecho ya con todas las otras que Shaoran le había presentado. Ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa con cortesía y, tras cruzar unas pocas palabras, se retiraron hacia el pequeño grupo de los ancianos más distinguidos para entablar una conversación.

Sentía ganas de quejarse. Le dolían las mejillas de tanto forzar sonrisas que no deseaba. Todos eran demasiado _respingones_ para su gusto. Se sentía terriblemente observada, y la miraban de abajo hacia arriba como si fuera poca cosa. Incluso, varias veces había bajado la mirada, pero Shaoran se lo impedía y siempre hacía algo para que luciera con la barbilla muy en alto.

_«No te dejes intimidar por estos tiburones hambrientos. Ten cuidado, también hay buitres y pirañas. Te puedes encontrar cualquier cosa en fiestas como esta»_, le había dicho y Sakura tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no reír.

¿Cómo no adorar a ese hombre?

Agradecía realmente que él no la dejara sola ni un segundo y se sentía importante al ser presentada a todos. Aunque la incomodidad causada por los comentarios hechos en susurro por parte de muchos de los invitados, no le agradaban demasiado. Habían dicho desde que ella podría ser su amante, su compañera de juegos, su nueva contable… hasta la más cruenta de las palabras: que era su _puta_. Si no hubiese sido que, más que nada, le había sorprendido la palabra en un ámbito tan _recatado_, se hubiese sentido fatal.

Pero había sido Shaoran quien con su presencia le había ayudado a superar esos maliciosos comentarios, otorgándole una mirada asesina a quien osaba pronunciarlos. Incluso, le agradaba y divertía que lo hiciera.

—"¿Cómo lo estás viendo por el momento?" –preguntó Shaoran cuando quedaron solos en la barra, alejados de todos.

Paseó sus ojos verdes en todos los alrededores antes de posarlos en él. Afortunadamente, la empresa de catering había cumplido con la comida y con los mozos. Shaoran habría estado realmente histérico.

—"Bien". –respondió, pero la mirada escéptica de Shaoran le decía que no le creía ni media palabra. —"Bueno, algo incómoda, pero es que no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de fiestas y, mucho menos, a ser presentada a todo el mundo como lo has hecho".

Él se encogió de hombros.

—"No tiene nada de malo". –tomó un sorbo más a su champagne y no pudo reprimir el deseo de pasar sus ojos por toda la figura de Sakura. Ya no recordaba cuántas veces lo había hecho en lo que llevaba de velada. Y el hecho de no ser el único que lo hacía, provocó que una punzada le atenazara el estómago. —"No podía dejarte sola".

—"¿Por qué no?" –sonrió. —"No creo que fuera a perderme. La casa es grande, pero yo no soy estúpida".

—"Oh, no. No es por eso. Simplemente es porque aún estando conmigo, los tipos no te quitan la vista de encima y me figuro que si te dejara sola, se lanzarían a ti como lobos hambrientos. Literalmente, maldita sea". –culminó en un gruñido.

Sakura parpadeó. Comprendió todas y cada una de las palabras, pero sin importar el sentido literal de su argumento, se sorprendió al verse invadida por una enorme satisfacción.

¿Shaoran? ¿Celos?

¿Shaoran y celos en la misma oración?

Oh, Dios… tendría que estar bromeando.

Sonrió ampliamente y, sin importar el lugar en el que estaban, se acercó a él dispuesta a arrojarse a sus brazos y besarlo como había deseado desde que había comenzado la maldita fiesta. Al diablo los demás. Al diablo el mundo. Por Dios, nunca se había sentido tan osada y feliz en su vida.

Nada podría arruinar ese momento…

Claro que no había contado con que un voluptuoso y bien formado cuerpo enfundado en un vestido llamativamente corto, de color rojo brillante con importantes franjas y escotes, fuera más rápido que ella.

Observó impotente, sin poder siquiera moverse, la manera en la que la tipa pelirroja besaba a un muy sorprendido Shaoran como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

¡Por Dios, iba a comérselo!

Ja… sobre su cadáver.

Sakura quiso moverse. Realmente lo deseo con todas sus fuerzas. Quería tirar a esa zorra pelirroja del cabello rizado y apartarla de _su_ hombre, pero su traicionero cuerpo no podía actuar tan rápido como lo había hecho su mente, y antes de que pudiera pensar en alguna otra forma de mutilarla y torturarla sangrientamente –cosa que jamás habría soñado ni en sus peores pesadillas a su peor enemigo –, Shaoran pareció reaccionar más rápido –no lo suficientemente rápido como le habría gustado – y la apartó de un brusco empujón que la hizo trastabillar con esos enormes tacones.

Algunas cabezas se voltearon. Pero Sakura no tenía cabeza más que para la mujer que se había lanzado como una perra alzada hacia Shaoran. Ni siquiera supo que estaba frunciendo el ceño.

—"Nicole La Fosse". –masculló Shaoran. Mierda, esa mujer lo había tomado por sorpresa y, por primera vez en su vida, estaba realmente asustado.

La mujer sonrió descaradamente y volvió a acercarse a él.

—"Solías decirme, Nicky". –le espetó en un tono asquerosamente meloso y entonación francesa.

Fue entonces cuando Sakura la recordó. ¡Nicole La Fosse! La mujer que una vez habían encontrado en el supermercado… y la que creía que Shaoran era su prometido.

—"Tus padres me dijeron que no vendrías". –comentó Shaoran, ignorándola olímpicamente. Algo que a Sakura la habría encantado, si no fuera porque estaba lo suficientemente furiosa como para poder pensar un segundo más.

—"Cambio de planes, bombón". –dijo moviendo los labios sensualmente.

Ciertamente, esa mujer era demasiado hermosa y demasiado sexy, así como demasiado zorra. Y Sakura no se dejaría amedrentar por ella.

—"Se llama Shaoran". –farfulló entre dientes. —"Li para ti, La Fosse".

Shaoran pareció sorprendido y la mujer la miró despectivamente. ¡Qué cara! No tenía la más mínima vergüenza de estar armando un escándalo que estaba ganando cada vez más cabezas curiosas.

—¿Y se puede saber quién diablos eres tú, niña?"

Niña. ¡Le dijo niña!... zorra del demonio.

—"Tienes muy mala memoria, La Fosse". –replicó con calma, sin dejar que sus emociones la invadieran. No se dejaría ganar por esa mujer. Tenía su orgullo. —"¿No lo recuerdas? Soy la prometida de Shaoran, y acabas de besar a _mí_ prometido". –negó lentamente con la cabeza, simulando decepción. —"Eso está muy mal, y más aún cuando él no sabe cómo hacer para quitártele de encima".

Como si de una película se tratase, la sala quedó en un sepulcral silencio. No obstante, ninguna de las tres personas implicadas en el asunto se dio por enterada.

Shaoran estaba demasiado confundido por el comportamiento de Sakura. Y, maldita sea, le encantaba que estuviera así de celosa.

Sakura vio como el odio relampagueaba en las oscuras pupilas de la tal Nicole. Esos ojos verdes eran tan falsos que no sabía si había actuado con demasiada dureza, considerando el poco intelecto del que esa mujer podría ser poseedora.

Después de todo, ¿qué tenía? Quizás unos tres kilos de pechos y una cintura de avispa que se notaba a la vista, estaba operada, pero, ¿cuánto de cerebro? ¿0,000001 kilogramos? ¿O miligramos?

Sonriendo ante su propia comparación, levantó la barbilla bien en lo alto.

Eso ya era un desafío.

Una batalla.

Oh, no, eso ya no era una batalla.

Eso, era la guerra.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

Bueno… O-O me siento realmente avergonzada de haber vuelto _algo_ tarde, y realmente espero que alguien me recuerde xD

Por si alguien lo hace, y le interesa, creo que les debo una explicación…

Bien, para comenzar, estuve enferma todo un mes pues me dio gripe, y luego de todo junto porque –aparentemente – tenía las defensas bastante bajas… y en fin, acabé toda apestada xD (una forma de decir) La conjuntivitis me impedía estar más de 45 minutos frente a la computadora…

O.o aunque no me quejo, eh, me la pasé en la cama, leyendo novelas que mi madre tuvo la obligación de comprarme para que no se me carcomiera el cerebro al no levantarme y hacer algo. Es lindo ser atendida en la cama a cada hora… ¬¬ sólo me faltó algún enfermero guapísimo que se encargara de hacerme el aseo corporal… oh, sí… pero en lo demás, todo bien xD

Luego de mejorarme, tuve que adelantar demasiado de lo atrasado en la Uni, aunque claro que en cama hice unas cuantas cosas, y en fin, casi no había tenido tiempo de escribir. Es más, ahora no le he dado la revisada correspondiente porque estoy de corrida. Acabo de terminarlo porque no quería atrasarme ni un minuto más, y no lo revisaré xD, sepan disculpar si algo tiene faltas ortográficas u alguna que otra gramatical, pero en fin, esto es un hobby.

Como no tengo mucho que comentar del capítulo más de lo que ustedes seguramente leyeron, si llegaron hasta aquí, claro está xD simplemente les comentaré que me he enamorado perdidamente. Como saben, he estado leyendo novelas, y entre ellas, se encontraba una que ha marcado un antes y un después en mi vida (en mi corta vida) y esta novela, es justamente «Acheron» (Dark Hunter nº 23) de Sherrilyn Kenyon. Para quien conozca a la autora, conocerá la Saga de los Dark Hunters (Cazadores Oscuros) y también seguramente, recordarán una de las adaptaciones de esta página, llamada aquí «Un amante perfecto», que en realidad se llama «Un amante de ensueño» y es el Dark Hunter nº 1. Bueno, xD como decía, para quien la haya leído, es de la misma autora, y es genial. Toda la Saga de 23 novelas es completamente genial, pero por sobre todo, la 23 con Acheron (Ash, de sobrenombre) ¡Oh, Dios… Eso es un hombre! ¡Tienen que leerla!

La verdad es que he quedado traumada… n.nUU pero enamorada en fin…

Ahora sí, luego de delirar… y delirar… y… ¡ASHHH! T-T… xD nah, no hagan caso. En fin, n.n espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que –si me recuerdan – me dejen sus opiniones. Y nuevamente, les digo ¡lean esos libros! Valen la pena cada palabra, y para quien los quiera, sólo contácteme que los tengo en formato Word xD

Bueno, en cuanto a sus comentarios, los iré respondiendo.

Espero que tengan una buena semana n.n

¡Besos!

¡Nos vemos! **:D**


	13. Noche para dos

**Apostando al Amor**

**Capítulo 13**

"_**Noche para dos"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La tensión era casi palpable en el ambiente.

Las miradas hostiles volaban de un sitio a otro.

Era tan asquerosamente irritante, pensó Sakura mientras analizaba por milésima vez, con una frialdad impropia de su carácter, el escandaloso vestido rojo de Nicole La Fosse. Tenía que admitir que le quedaba _bien_. Demasiado bien, para su gusto.

Y por Dios, ¿cómo no? esa mujer sí tenía con qué rellenar un vestido como ese y podía demostrar sus bonitas curvas —puede que no naturales— pero curvas al fin y al cabo.

¿Y ella? Nada. Como siempre. Su vestido era precioso. De eso no había dudas, pero su cuerpo no era el de una mujer fatal como el de la hueca _falsa_ pelirroja.

—¿Sakura, estás bien? –al escuchar esa voz aterciopelada, ella levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos ámbar de Shaoran. Él la miraba avergonzado y, se atrevía a decir, con una velada disculpa en su expresión.

¿Por qué tendría que disculparse si la zorra había sido Nicole? Claro… a menos que él hubiese hecho algo como para traicionarla… No, eso no tenía sentido. Shaoran no era nada suyo, ¿por qué a él tendría que importarle lo que ella pensara o dejara de pensar? A fin de cuentas no eran nada. Y aunque lo sabía, no podía dejarse de guiar por la ira que le provocaban esos pensamientos.

Ellos no eran nada. Tendría que asimilar esa frase en su cabeza.

Sakura le sonrió, o al menos eso intentó a pesar de que sólo una mueca que se alejaba demasiado de lo parecido a una sonrisa la delató.

—Estoy bien. Sí, bien. –añadió para convencerse a sí misma. Sin embargo la mirada escéptica de Shaoran sirvió para aclararle que no le creía ni una palabra. —Estoy bien, en serio. Sólo que no me gusta estar… rodeada de tantas personas. Eso es todo.

—No sabía que iba a venir por aquí. –susurró Shaoran con voz suave pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Sakura lo escuchara. —Cuando hablé con sus padres para corroborar los espacios en su mesa mencionaron que ella estaría en uno de esos desfiles de moda. No la esperaba. –y para sopesar sus palabras le dirigió una mirada de la más pura sinceridad. —No quería que viniera. Sé que te incomodó su presencia y no quiero que te sientas disgustada cuando te esforzaste tanto porque todo saliera bien.

Sorprendida por sus palabras, ella lo miró con sus enormes ojos verdes y la boca de Shaoran dibujó una lenta sonrisa que le quitó el aliento.

Pero aún así, ¿cómo se había atrevido esa zorra a besarlo? Recordarlo le hacía hervir la sangre en las venas.

—No tiene importancia –a su pesar, no podía reclamarle en ese momento nada sin quedar en ridículo. ¿Además qué podría reclamarle? Ellos no eran nada. —Supongo que el hecho de que ella esté aquí beneficiará en cierto sentido a la fiesta, ¿no? –le dirigió una mirada a Nicole que estaba coqueteando descaradamente con un atractivo joven de cabellos negros. —Se nota que está cautivando tanto a todos los hombres que tendrás un éxito asegurado para la compañía. ¿Qué hombre no querría liarse a una empresa que posee clientas tan guapas y… mmm… exuberantes?

No pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante su última frase, pero rápidamente lo transformó en la sonrisa más falsa de toda su vida.

Shaoran la miraba como si le hubiesen crecido más de dos cabezas y eso realmente no la ayudaba para mitigar su –recientemente descubierto– mal humor. Los celos y la envidia no eran sentimientos que experimentara con frecuencia. Sin embargo, ahí estaban, expectantes y carcomiendo cada parte de su alma. No podía dejar de imaginarse a sí misma vestida como un pequeño diablillo haciéndole maldades a esa pelirroja inmaculada. Quemando su cabello. Quitándole altura a esos súper tacones. Pinchando sus senos para desinflarlos –o, sí, eso resultaba tentador– y, finalmente…

—Qué equivocada estás. –la profunda voz de Shaoran logró volverla a la realidad. —Ella podrá revolotearse todo lo que quiera para coquetear con quienes quieran, pero nadie la toma en serio.

—¿No? –varias cabezas se giraron al ver su exclamación, y sólo entonces Sakura se percató de que había levantado la voz. Se sonrojó notablemente tratando de continuar con naturalidad a pesar de la mirada divertida de los ojos ambarinos. —Creo que se la toman más que seriamente. ¿O es que cuando el gordito de allá…? –señaló con disimulo a un señor robusto que estaba cerca de la mesa de canapés. —¿… que tenía la vista fija en sus pechos sólo estaba babeando porque la comida es magnífica?

La ronca risa de Shaoran atrajo más miradas y Sakura se sintió cada vez más avergonzada y humillada. ¿Qué tenía de gracioso lo que decía? ¡Por Dios! Estaba hablando en serio.

—Puede que… –él carraspeó y la miró con una sonrisa pícara. —Puede que sus _exuberancias_ atraigan la atención, pero sin ellas y sin pavonearse por ahí, nadie podría fijarse en su belleza artificial –sus ojos se oscurecieron con una expresión casi feroz que no pudo identificar y Sakura pudo jurar que su voz se enronqueció. —En cambio, hay otras personas que tienen un brillo natural, atrayendo a todo aquel que fija sus ojos en ellos. –se inclinó hacia ella, acariciando su rostro con su cálido aliento para poder susurrarle. —Y esas personas, generalmente, nunca lo notan.

—Ah… ¿no? –sintiéndose temblorosa, Sakura respiró profundamente para poder encontrar su voz. ¿Aquello había sido una insinuación? ¡Dios! —Nunca había escuchado algo como eso.

Shaoran sonrió cálidamente y le acomodó un mechón rebelde que había escapado del peinado.

—Sinceramente, no me extraña. A decir verdad…

Él se interrumpió desviando la mirada hacia un sector de la sala. Sakura siguió la trayectoria de su visión y allí la vio. La ataviada pelirroja volvía a dirigirse hacia ellos, aparentemente, al haber acabado de hablar con sus padres. Con su paso sensual y su respingona y altanera nariz al frente, Nicole atravesaba, como si fuera una diosa en medio de todos sus sirvientes, todo el salón revestido de una alfombra de un rojo más oscuro que su vestido.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle lo que había querido decir, una aguda vocecita resonó en lo más profundo de sus oídos.

—Oh, aquí está el par de tortolitos. ¿No se sienten algo solos? Hay tanta gente en esta sala que resulta casi insultante el que estén compartiendo secretos, ¿no creen?

¿Podía odiarla más de lo que ya la odiaba?, se preguntó Sakura. No, eso sería científicamente imposible.

—Precisamente estaba a punto de comunicarle unas cosas al señor La Fosse. –dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa arrebatadora. —Así que si me disculpan…

¡Se fue!, maldijo Sakura interiormente. Se fue dejándola con una serpiente de cascabel. ¡Qué va de cascabel! ¡La serpiente Pitón!

—Mou, yo acababa de hablar con papá. –se quejó la pelirroja, haciendo un exagerado mohín. —A veces creo que _mi_ Bombón me está evitando.

Sakura la miró como con un fingido gesto de sorpresa al notar que le hablaba a ella.

—No me digas. –replicó con sarcasmo, sin embargo, la cerebro de piedra pareció no notarlo.

—Sí, así es. –repuso ofendida. —¿Puedes creerlo? No quería verlo así, pero parece que sí estaba en lo cierto. ¿Por qué se comportará así conmigo? No es que te lo diga por nada personal ni para parecer prepotente, pero nunca me creí eso de que ustedes estaban comprometidos. –rió con ganas, dándole a Sakura una razón más para considerar que ir a la cárcel por estrangularla sería todo un placer. —Sabía que Bomboncito estaba mintiendo por algo y me aterra pensar en que mi teoría sea cierta.

—¿Qué teoría? –arrastró tanto las palabras que le sorprendió que Nicole hubiera entendido la pregunta.

—A veces creo que él no se siente suficientemente bueno para mí. –dijo con escandalosa credibilidad, dejando a Sakura atónita. —Sé que mis padres son increíblemente, pero qué digo, asquerosamente ricos, pero Bomboncito también tiene lo suyo ¡y yo lo quiero! ¿Cómo es que no se da cuenta?

¿Y tus padres se dieron cuenta de que su hija nació carente de masa cerebral?, se preguntó Sakura en silencio. No sabía si reírse ante la exageradamente evidente ignorancia de esa mujer, o tomarla de sus teñidos cabellos para aliviar un poco esa tremenda arrogancia.

Sin duda, elegiría la opción tres: seguirle el juego.

—Bueno, ¿qué te puedo decir? –se encogió de hombros. —Nunca se me hubiese ocurrido que Shaoran tenga una autoestima tan baja… Mmmh. –musitó pensativa. —¡Ya sé!

—¿Qué? –preguntó Nicole, desviando su mirada de un hombre rubio al que estaba mirando hacia Sakura. —¿Qué es lo que sabes?

—Mmmhh… no sé si sea correcto que te lo diga. No quiero… lastimar tus sentimientos.

—No, no, claro que no. Dime.

Sonriendo para sus adentros, Sakura se dijo que nunca había hecho algo tan malicioso. Y nunca supo que la hacía sentirse un poquito triunfante… Bueno, bastante triunfante.

—De acuerdo. –respondió con fingido pesar. —Quizás debas preguntarle su opinión al respecto a la rubia que salió de su departamento semidesnuda el otro día. O también a la morena de piernas largas de la semana pasada. ¡Ah! También a las impresionantes gemelas rubias de ojos azules de la otra vez que, ¿sabes? tenían un curioso lápiz de labios rosa que luego, sospechosamente, claro, vi en la camisa de Shaoran… O… –se obligó a frenar su imaginación y dirigió sus traviesos ojos verdes al pálido rostro de la pelirroja. Tuvo que contenerse para no largar una carcajada ante el horror reflejado en sus facciones.

—¿Q-Qué? –Dios, se notaba que se había quedado sin aire. Qué lastima que ella no sabía hacer la reanimación, pensó divertida. —¿Rubia? ¿Morena? ¿Gemelas?

—Sí, sí, ya sabes… cuando un hombre está enamorado de algo inalcanzable, tiene que buscar otras salidas. –afirmó con vehemencia. —También las preciosas castañas vestidas de gatitas mimosas, y una curiosa pelirroja algo corpulenta. –para ese entonces el fino rostro de Nicole se estaba volviendo casi azul. Sakura sonrió inocentemente. —Ah, no. No era una mujer. Era un pelirrojo con falda y maquillaje que…

El chillido histérico de Nicole La Fosse fue un deleite para sus oídos y realmente necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no estallar en sonoras carcajadas. La pálida pelirroja se abrió camino enérgicamente entre las personas para dirigirse al servicio de mujeres. Al principio había caído, pero la expresión ofendida de su rostro le dio a conocer que, finalmente, Nicole había captado su mentira.

En ese momento la mirada interrogativa de Shaoran se volvió hacia ella, que le respondió con un despreocupado encogimiento de hombros.

Mil puntos a cero a mi favor, pensó con una satisfecha sonrisa, mientras tomaba una copa que le ofreció un camarero y se la bebía de un enérgico sorbo. Estaba tan eufórica que apenas sintió el ardor en la garganta que le provocó el líquido ambarino. Dios, sólo quería retorcerse de la risa.

Sólo unos suaves aplausos a su espalda la sacaron de su estado de completa diversión. Al darse la vuelta examinó al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella con rapidez. Pómulos altos, rasgos afilados, barbilla aristocrática. Ciertamente un rostro apuesto. Inteligentes y divertidos ojos azules y una brillante cabellera negra.

Sakura reconoció al hombre con el que Nicole había estado hablando anteriormente… aunque hablando era sólo una forma de decirlo, porque lo suyo parecía más una batalla campal.

—Nunca vi nada como esto. –se notaba por su acento que era inglés. —Jamás en mi vida me había divertido tanto, ¿señorita…?

—Sakura. –respondió. —Sakura Kinomoto.

Los ojos del hombre brillaron con diversión.

—Ya veo… Sakura, ¿puedo llamarte así, verdad?. –ella sólo asintió. —Un placer conocerte, me llamo Nicholas Prescott, pero puedes llamarme Nick.

—De acuerdo, eh, Nick.

—Me has fascinado al ponerla en su lugar. La señorita La Fosse necesita que alguien le enseñe algo de… humildad, ¿no lo crees?.

—No vi que a ust… digo, a ti te molestara antes su comportamiento. –luego de que esas palabras salieran de sus labios se arrepintió de haberlas dicho. ¿Qué le pasaba? Se sentía algo desinhibida en esos momentos. Sin embargo, al hombre no parecieron molestarle sus réplicas porque dejó escapar una masculina carcajada.

—¿Lo dices porque me viste hablando con ella, no? –cuestionó alegremente, aunque una sombra cubrió brevemente sus ojos. —Verás, es que cuando se trata con mujeres como la señorita La Fosse, es imposible mantener una conversación sin caer en el sarcasmo o en los insultos disfrazados. Pareciera como si tuvieran un cartel permanente en la frente que dijera _'Chica Fácil'_ –la amarga ironía de su tono le hubiese pasado inadvertida si no lo estuviera escuchando con atención. Era guapo. Muy guapo, pero había algo en sus palabras que la hacía sentirabrumada. Él la atrapó mirándolo fijamente y no pudo evitar que un inconfundible calor le sofocara el rostro. —Oh, te has sonrojado. Lamento haberte incomodado, si es que lo hice.

Su enorme sonrisa le quitaba crédito a sus palabras, pensó Sakura. No parecía para nada arrepentido.

—Además, –prosiguió él. —Admiro tu franqueza. Me gustan las personas sinceras, y para dejar de dar vueltas, me gustas, Sakura.

Ella lo miró como si la hubiese golpeado con un yunque. ¡Dios! Ese hombre sí que no tenía pelos en la lengua para decir lo que quería. Y, diablos, que eso le agradaba.

—Yo…

Nick la interrumpió con un gesto de su mano.

—No me puedo creer que vaya a ser el primero en invitar a bailar a una mujer tan hermosa como tú. –mencionó, extendiéndole una mano. —¿Bailarías conmigo? Mmmh… ¡Ah! Las palabras mágicas: por favor.

Sakura no pudo hacer más que sonreír y asintió. Por más extraño que pareciera, ya se había hecho un amigo en esa fiesta de 'narices respingonas'.

Tomando su mano, se dejó guiar hacia la pista.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

—Las tarifas han subido. Las cotizaciones en la bolsa se triplicaron y las acciones se alzaron en un diez por ciento. Eso es grandioso, muchacho. Incluso para alguien tan joven como tú.

Shaoran asintió distraído. El señor La Fosse no había dejado de hablar de las cotizaciones, la economía, las acciones y todo aquello ni un solo segundo. Ya era la cuarta vez que le repetía lo mismo y se estaba preguntando si ese hombre no sufriría de alguna falla cerebral. O, quizás, el disco de la economía se le había rayado en la punta de la lengua.

Sonrió para sus adentros por ese último pensamiento y, mientras tomaba de su copa de champán con la perorata reanudada del tipo nuevamente, paseó su mirada por toda la sala.

No pudo reprimir una gran satisfacción al saber que ellos habían hecho todo aquello solos. Y todo gracias a Sakura que era una experta en iluminar lugares. ¿Cómo no ser toda una master si con su sola presencia iluminaría todo un panteón?

Sus ojos se deslizaron por la pista de baile. Había unas cuantas parejas bailando. Todo parecía sereno y la gente cómoda con las instalaciones. Incluso los reporteros se veían a gusto con todo, recorriendo y haciendo entrevistas a todo aquél que reconocían como potencial.

Todo estaba funcionando de maravilla, pensó con una amplia sonrisa, la cual se desvaneció en el mismo instante en el que su vista se tiñó de un rojo profundo producto de los celos.

Allí, a tan sólo unos metros, un hombre hacía reír a Sakura. A _su_ Sakura. sintió el impulso primitivo de ir hacia el tipo, arrebatarle a su chica de sus brazos y reclamarla como suya ante él, ante cualquiera, ante el mundo. Pero se reprimió. No podía hacer eso… aunque lo deseara con toda su alma. Primero porque Sakura no lo perdonaría, y segundo porque, aunque le carcomiera, Sakura no era un objeto. Y mucho menos de su propiedad.

Shaoran frunció el ceño, ignorando olímpicamente el parloteo de uno de sus mayores accionistas. Debería estar codo a codo con ese hombre y, aún a pesar de ello, no podía apartar la vista de ese maldito sujeto que estaba tocando la suave piel de alguien que no le pertenecía.

Sintió que su estómago se contraía de disgusto. Maldita sea, conocía a ese canalla. No era un canalla precisamente, pero el hecho de que le _robara_ sonrisas a su chica lo calificaba como tal. Ese hombre era Prescott, asesor financiero y mano derecha del señor La Fosse.

Mirándolo fijamente, como si pasaran horas, notó un leve desviamiento en la mirada de Prescott hacia el otro lado de la sala.

Qué extraño. Eso era muy extraño. Teniendo por delante a alguien como Sakura, ningún hombre necesitaría ninguna distracción, pero siguiendo un impulso, desvió sus ojos hacia el punto en el que, imperceptiblemente, Nicholas había mirado.

Ajá.

Entonces su teoría no tenía nada de errónea. Podría llegar a ser duro de entendimiento en ese terreno, pero no era nada tonto.

Siempre lo supo.

Aunque antes utilizaba ese poder cruelmente, pensó con una punzada de culpabilidad que se disolvió al instante al percatarse que Prescott le estaba devolviendo el golpe.

Sonrió de medio lado, pasándose una mano para apartar el cabello de sus ojos como una ofrenda a la rebeldía.

—Me deberá disculpar un momento. –dijo Shaoran parando la perorata de La Fosse. Dejó su copa en una mesa cercana. —Tengo que atender unos asuntos.

Y sin más, salió disparado hacia el otro lado del salón.

¿El listillo quería guerra?

Pues, guerra tendría.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

—Siempre. Siempre ha sido impulsiva, cabezota y algo descolocada. Pero, maldita sea, no puedo omitir que también es amable. Lo es cuando piensa que nadie se da cuenta de ello. Lo he visto y… Dios mío, no podía creerlo. ¿Puedes creer que gran parte de lo que gasta de la tarjeta de crédito de su padre va a parar a los fondos de un orfanato? La primera vez que vi las facturas que habían llegado a la empresa no podía entrarme en la cabeza como alguien tan… superficial podía ser… así, amable y cálida. –suspiró. —Nunca entenderé a las mujeres. O a esa mujer en particular.

Sakura sonrió condescendientemente observando la pequeña sonrisita apenada del hombre que la tenía entre sus brazos mientras se movían al son de la música.

Era increíblemente divertido y, debajo de toda esa fachada de importante ejecutivo, había un corazón amable y… anhelante.

Envidiaba esa devoción que le salía de los poros a Nick por esa mujer. Aunque él quisiera esconderla, le era imposible. Ya quisiera ella que cierta persona pudiera llegar a albergar aunque fuera sólo la mitad de ese amor.

Sólo había tenido que soltarse un poco con él para que le contara la verdad detrás de esas profundidades oceánicas que eran sus ojos.

Y vaya profundidad…

Ni ella podía creerse todo lo que le había contado. Pero como su padre siempre le había enseñado, nunca tendría que juzgar a las personas antes de conocerlas realmente.

—¿Por qué no se lo dices? –le preguntó suavemente. —Supongo que tiene derecho a saberlo.

Nick la miró desconcertado. Era obvio que se había perdido.

—¿Decirle qué? ¿Qué pienso que es 'una chica fácil'? –preguntó, haciendo una mueca de disgusto. —Creo que si llego a decirle eso, me bajaría todos los dientes de un puñetazo. Y me gustan mis dientes.

Sakura rió al ver el gracioso mohín que habían formado los labios de ese hombre. Dios Santo, era una caja de sorpresas.

—No. Creo que deberías decirle que la amas.

Él la miró horrorizado. Como si ella estuviera loca.

—¿Qué yo qué? Yo no… nunca… estás equivocada. –carraspeó, pasándose una mano por sus cabellos. La familiaridad del gesto la hizo sonreír. —Maldita sea, es cierto. Es la más pura y cruel verdad –admitió tras un suspiro resignado y un esbozo de sonrisa. —Pero es imposible. Conozco a Nicole desde que somos adolescentes y yo era un simple cadete. Ella siempre tan hermosa, tan altanera… tan inalcanzable y malditamente comehombres. Es imposible. Irremediablemente imposible.

La repetición no era necesaria, pensó Sakura, pero aparentemente él quería dejar eso bien en claro.

—Dijiste que ella no era sólo lo que vemos en el exterior, sino que tiene algo más. Eso fue lo que me dijiste.

—Sí, lo dije pero no, gracias. Quiero mantener mi ego a un determinado nivel. No deseo que me den ninguna patada en el culo. No pienso abrir mi pecho y mis costillas y exponerle mi corazón para que pueda practicar a embocar dardos con él. No, no y no. Muchas gracias.

—Eso es de cobardes, ¿sabías? –lo picó Sakura con una sonrisita socarrona. —Y no me _parecías _un cobarde.

Nick la miró irritado, no con ella, sino consigo mismo porque sabía que tenía razón. Siempre había estado enamorado de Nicole La Fosse. La pelirroja princesita de hielo y de fuego. Pero verla a lo largo de los años pasando de hombre en hombre sin siquiera prestarle atención y sólo atribuyéndole sus sarcasmos no había aligerado sus sentimientos hacia ella. Permanecían allí. Recordándole lo que no podía tener. Lo que nunca tendría, siempre mostrándose ante él como una cruel tortura.

Y eso era algo que nunca entendería… ¿cómo podía amar tanto a una mujer que no dejaba títere con cabeza?

Por eso, siempre la había tratado con hostilidad. Guardándose para sí todo lo que fuera posible. Sobrellevar el dolor de sus sarcasmos con más sarcasmos.

Nunca entendería a su corazón. Pero tampoco lo expondría tan abiertamente. Ya era demasiado el dolor que debía soportar cada vez que imaginaba las manos de otro hombre en el cuerpo de la princesita La Fosse. Era demasiado.

Al menos quería preservar su orgullo ante los demás.

—¿Y tú no lo eres? ¿No eres también una cobarde? –repuso, desviando su objetivo.

—Lo que yo digo. –expuso la joven castaña con una enorme sonrisa maliciosa. —Un cobarde.

—De acuerdo, entonces soy un cobarde. Pero un cobarde que guarda su orgullo para sí.

Sakura se quedó mirándolo un momento. Evaluando su expresión y la situación. Era un hombre increíblemente guapo. Sus rasgos y su musculoso cuerpo podían perfectamente catalogarlo como irresistible. Sus modales eran refinados, pero algo en el interior de sus ojos era rebelde… Salvaje. Y tenía un enorme parecido con…

Un estremecimiento de anticipación le recorrió la columna y lo miró con sus ojos verdes llenos de determinación.

—Alguien tiene que ceder… –musitó más para sí misma que para él, pero Nick logró escucharla y levantó una ceja. —¿Tu orgullo para ti es más importante que la mujer que amas?

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, observó Sakura. Y, sin dejarle tiempo a pensarla, volvió al ataque.

—¿Ella no es lo suficientemente importante para ti como para arriesgar algo que es consideras necesario en tu vida?

—Por supuesto que ella es importante para mí. Es lo más importante en mi vi-…

—¿Morirías por ella?

Nick calló abruptamente y la miró con sus luminosos ojos azules que ahora se mostraban inexpresivos.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –soltó luego de unos instantes de silencio, moviéndose entre la multitud que se había congregado a bailar. No sabía cómo, pero seguían moviéndose a un ritmo estable al compás de la música.

—Sólo respóndela. ¿Darías tu vida por Nicole? –preguntó nuevamente. Pero sólo la siguió el silencio. —¿Cómo debo tomar eso? ¿Es un sí o un no?

Nick suspiró derrotado, signo que Sakura aceptó victoriosa. Sin embargo, de la nada él se apoyó más en ella, provocando que su frente quedara pegada a la suya y sus ojos frente a frente, a pesar de que Nick tenía los suyos cerrados.

—Dios Santo, mujer. –susurró suavemente y luego abrió sus ojos. —Mi corazón. Mi alma. Mi vida. Todo. Lo daría todo por ella, Sakura, y eso me asusta como el demonio. –volvió a cerrar los ojos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. —Ni siquiera sé porqué te estoy contando todo esto. No llevamos ni media hora de conocernos y te relaté hasta las mañanitas… Pero maldita sea que me siento mucho mejor.

Sakura sonrió tiernamente y se abandonó en ese abrazo perezoso.

—Supongo que es porque compartimos unos sentimientos similares.

—¿Sentimientos similares? –repitió Nick. —Es muy evidente que nunca entenderé a las mujeres. –dijo, negando con su cabeza. —Sakura, Li está tan loco por ti como tú lo estás por él. Y no me mires como si fuera adivino porque, aunque te parezca extraño no lo soy.

—Estás equivocado. Shaoran no…

—De acuerdo. Tengo que confesarte algo. –la apretó más estrechamente y su boca rozó el oído de la joven. A pesar de eso, su contacto no la incomodó. Era como ser estrechada por su hermano. —El motivo por el que me acerqué a ti en un principio fue la manera en la que Shaoran Li te miraba. Sé que suena estúpido, pero quería devolverle alguno de los golpes emocionales que él me daba cada vez que Nicole se le tiraba en brazos… Es duro, ¿sabes? Sé que soy un tipo de lo más patético y te advertiría que te alejaras porque podrías contagiarte, pero como ya es demasiado tarde para eso, te digo que si quieres pegarme una patada en algún lado, no me opondré porque me la merezco, pero por favor, que no sea en mi mayor orgullo.

El tono de culpabilidad que pretendían esconder sus palabras la conmovió. No lo culpaba, ni siquiera le enfadaba que hubiese querido utilizarla para eso porque, lamentablemente, estaba equivocado en cuanto a Shaoran. Era un pequeño escape a su furia lo que había buscado y si lo encontraba en ella, no le molestaba en absoluto porque Sakura sabía muy bien lo que era sentirse perdido en algo imposible.

Se apartó levemente de él, lo suficiente para apoyar una mano en su mejilla. Era tan suave que no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

—Por esta vez no te voy a dar esa patada porque cuando me miran con ojos de cachorrito me es imposible practicar bien mi karate. Así que resérvala para la próxima, ¿quieres? –bromeó.

Él rió aliviado.

—Sabía que aprender esas caras iba a funcionarme para ganarme a mujeres extremadamente atractivas. ¿Vas a rascarme la pancita?

—Sigue soñando, Nick.

—Al menos lo intenté. –dijo, exhalando un dramático suspiro.

—¡Ah! Pero miren a quién tenemos por aquí –sonó una conocida voz a su lado. Ambos voltearon sobresaltados sólo para encontrarse con dos pares de ojos observándolos. Dos pares de ojos que oscilaban entre el hielo y el fuego del infierno. —Bombón, ¿no crees que hacen una bella pareja?

Sakura sintió a Nick tragar con irritación mientras veía con el ceño fruncido y con una inconfundible punzada de celos a Nicole y a Shaoran muy pegados siguiendo el ritmo de la música. Pero lo que la desconcertó fue la mirada en los ojos de Shaoran. Había una furia helada arremolinada en el interior de sus ojos ambarinos.

—No. –respondió Shaoran sin dudar. —No lo creo.

Nick lo miró con curiosidad para luego dirigirle a Nicole una sonrisa de superioridad.

Ese hombre era tan bipolar, pensó Sakura.

—¿Disfrutando de la velada, princesa?

Nicole se aferró al cuello de Shaoran como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Y aunque el gesto molestó a Sakura más de lo que podría decir, le agradó el brillo que vio pasar fugazmente por los ojos verdes de la pelirroja.

—Como no te lo imaginas, Scott.

—Es Prescott, La Fosse. Prescott. –repitió entre dientes.

Nicole agitó una mano, restándole importancia.

—Da igual. Scott, Prescott. Es la misma cosa. Pero volviendo a tu pregunta… –dirigió una coqueta mirada a Shaoran que sólo tenía ojos para la castaña. —Uno siempre se la pasa bien cuando está con la persona que ama, ¿no?

Shaoran le dirigió una fría mirada, notando con cruel satisfacción que Prescott tensaba su mandíbula.

—Tú no me amas, Nicole. –apuntó secamente. —Creo que ya eres lo suficientemente grandecita para jugar a _'te odio pero me gustas'_, y creo que Prescott también lo es. –ante la atónita mirada de los otros tres, dirigió sus manos a su propio cuello para soltar el tenso agarre de las delicadas manos de la joven. Luego se volvió hacia Sakura. —Y creo que tú me debes un baile.

Pasó todo tan rápido que Sakura apenas fue conciente de lo que sucedía. De un instante a otro fue despojada de los brazos de Nick para caer en los brazos de Shaoran que la abrazó con fuerza.

Dirigió una mirada hacia atrás para despedir a Nick a la distancia, dándose cuenta en ese mismo momento de que su nuevo amigo ya estaba lo suficientemente ocupado teniendo en brazos a su más grande tesoro. Se lo veía tan desconcertado y nervioso que Sakura no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Era extraño observar que un hombre que se mostraba tan seguro de sí mismo, movía las manos con expectación sin saber bien en dónde ponerlas. La tocaba como si fuera de cristal.

Nicole no se veía en mejores condiciones y eso le dio esperanzas y una enorme alegría por él. Era obvio que la 'princesita de hielo', como Nick la llamaba, evitaba su mirada y tenía las mejillas más sonrojadas, a pesar del maquillaje. Nicole no le era para nada indiferente a Nicholas. Y ahora comprendía el por qué de la atracción que sentía la señorita La Fosse por _su_ Shaoran. Ambos eran bastante parecidos.

—¿Quieres dejar de mirarlos y concentrarte en otra cosa? –la brusca pregunta de Shaoran la trajo de vuelta a la realidad y lo miró. Se veía irritado y… celoso. —No sé, quizás podrías pensar en… –fingió no encontrar las palabras para hablar, cosa que hizo que Sakura sonriera abiertamente. —¿Nosotros, tal vez? ¿O es que quieres seguir viendo cómo tu pareja de baile se come con los ojos a Nicole?

—¿Se la come con los ojos, dices? –preguntó con inocencia, enormemente divertida al ver que Shaoran se ponía rojo de furia.

No podía creer que estuviera celoso.

¡Celoso!

—Ese sujeto siempre ha estado loco por ella, Sakura. –señaló. —Es tan obvio para todo el mundo menos para Nicole, que por cierto, se le nota que está loquita por él, pero por alguna estupidez juega a que no es así.

Así que Shaoran sabía lo que sentían el uno por el otro, reflexionó Sakura en silencio. Y el calor de la furia comenzó a crecer en el interior de su estómago.

—¿Y tú, aún sabiendo lo que él sentía, te acostabas con ella? –su tono era tan frío que sorprendió a Shaoran. —¿Se la restregabas por las narices sabiendo que él moría por ella?

Él se sintió incómodo por las preguntas. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera, y no le gustaba la punzada de culpabilidad que lo estaba atacando. Mucho menos por algo que había pasado antes de conocer a Sakura.

—No voy a negarte que me acosté con ella. –dijo rígidamente, sintiendo que los ojos verdes de Sakura se apagaban y su postura se ponía rígida. —Pero lo que hicimos Nicole y yo en el pasado no tiene nada que ver con el ahora. Ella era libre de elegir a quien quería y yo no podía estar atento de a quién lastimaba o no con mis actos, Sakura. Quiero que entiendas eso.

Pero no. No podía entender su frialdad. Viendo en el interior de sus ojos color ámbar, supo lo que él no decía. Nunca le habían importado los sentimientos de los demás y sabía perfectamente lo que hacía cuando había estado con Nicole. La culpa que vio en esos ojos le dijo que había sentido satisfacción al ser él quien _ganaba_ a la chica y no el otro. El que verdaderamente la amaba.

—Y obviamente, pasabas sobre los sentimientos de cualquiera con tal de conseguir lo que querías, ¿verdad? No importaba nada más que tú y tus deseos. Aún cuando destrozabas los corazones de las demás personas por un capricho pasajero.

Sabía que eso había sucedido hacía tiempo. Sin embargo no podía evadir la crueldad y frialdad de ese acto. No podía y le dolía saber que se había enamorado de alguien que nunca podría sentir amor por ella. Y quizás por nadie más fuera de su círculo.

Shaoran tensionó la mandíbula.

—No sé a lo que apuntas, Sakura, porque no puedo cambiar el pasado. Pero si te importa saberlo, sí, en esos momentos sentí una gran satisfacción al ver que alguien anhelaba algo que estaba en la palma de mi mano. Al fin, yo tenía algo que alguien apreciaba… y yo era el ganador de eso por mis propios méritos. O eso creía. –Sakura quiso alejarse, pero él la sostuvo más estrechamente. —¿No querías escucharlo? ¿Soy demasiado asqueroso para ti? ¿Repugnante? –rió sin humor. —Créeme, a mí también me causa repulsión pensar que fui un soberano imbécil, pero ese que fui ya no soy yo.

Claro que ya no lo era, pensó con un silencioso suspiro, porque ahora tenía una luz en su vida. Tenía a Sakura y, maldita sea, no quería perderla por los estúpidos errores que había cometido cuando era un idiota sin remedio.

Había cambiado. Había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo que ni él mismo podía creérselo. Antes, se hubiera reído de los sentimientos de Nicholas Prescott, pero en esos instantes los entendía tan claramente que se sentía un hijo de perra. Lo sentía tan profundamente que no lo podía expresar con palabras, pero su pasado estaba ahí y, a pesar de haber cambiado, no era algo que pudiera borrar como si de una novela se tratase.

Miró a Sakura con una súplica silenciosa en los ojos. Pero ella no podía verla porque prefería tener la vista clavada en el suelo antes que verlo a él, pensó con amargura.

Sakura elevó sus luminosos ojos verdes hacia los suyos.

—¿Y quién eres ahora, Shaoran? ¿A quién tengo en frente?

_«Al hombre que te ama»_, quiso decirle pero las palabras no nacieron de sus labios.

¿Cómo podía decirle aquello después de haber visto en las profundidades de sus ojos esmeraldas la lástima, el resentimiento hacia él?

¿Cómo podía decírselo sin que el rechazo se le clavara como una astilla en su muy recientemente descubierto corazón?

—¡Eh, muchacho, al fin te encuentro! –la voz de sus espaldas interrumpió sus sentimientos. Y le permitió a Sakura huir de sus brazos sin que él pudiera retenerla. Al voltear, vio a su representante legal precedido del señor La Fosse. —Es hora del discurso del presidente de la compañía por estas fiestas. Ya sabes, todas esas sandeces de que cambiaremos el mundo, que ayudaremos a forjar uno mejor y blah, blah, blah, tú ya sabes, lo haces todos los años.

Shaoran no contestó. Su mirada estaba fija en el lugar por el que Sakura había desaparecido de su vista.

Era verdad, lo hacía todos los años. Todos los años decía esas sandeces de las que hablaba su representante. Pero ese año sería diferente… porque esta vez, no serían necedades huecas las que saldrían de sus labios. Esta vez comprendía su significado sólo gracias a ese ángel que la Navidad y el destino le habían traído.

Y en ese momento, supo lo que debería contestarle la próxima vez que pudiera acaparar su atención.

Y, también supo, la clase de hombre en la que se había convertido.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Había escapado de él tratando de buscar algo de aire. No sabía dónde la estaban llevando sus piernas pero sólo quería escapar del punzante dolor en su pecho.

Lo quisiera o no, Shaoran en el fondo seguía siendo el mismo hombre sin escrúpulos. Tenía sus cosas buenas, pero era incapaz de comprender los sentimientos de los demás. Y saber eso le dolía profundamente.

De pronto, como si el deber la hubiese proclamado, su mirada se centró en dos personas que se encontraban alejadas de los demás, detrás de una columna y las distinguió como los trágicos enamorados.

Sonrió ante su último pensamiento y se ocultó en la sombra para verlos. Sabía que estaba mal espiar a las personas, pero no podía evitarlo. No era ningún pecado mientras nadie la viera…

Desde la distancia en la que Sakura se encontraba, no podía escuchar lo que decían, aunque comprendió que era una discusión. Así que las cosas no estaban saliendo como a ella le hubiese gustado…

Abrió enormemente sus ojos al ver que, de la nada en un arrebato de furia, Nick acercaba a Nicole con una de sus manos en la cintura y la otra en la nuca para darle un beso de lo más salvaje. Al principio la pelirroja se resistió, pero no por mucho tiempo porque tan pronto como él la estrechó más fuertemente, ella le rodeó los hombros con sus brazos desnudos y enterró una de sus manos en la mata de cabello negro.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, sabiendo que desear lo que otros tenían y que ella no estaba mal. Y era degradante.

Tratando de alejar pensamientos no deseados de su cabeza, se concentró en la pareja que, evidentemente, luchaba contra un laberinto de emociones. En ese beso podían verse la frustración, la furia, la vergüenza, la inseguridad y, también, el amor.

Nick profundizó el beso aún más y estrechó Nicole tan fuerte que Sakura creyó que podría romperla, pero se veía que por sobre todas las cosas, él estaba siendo tierno y delicado con ella.

La pelirroja recibió gustosa la invitación y subió sus largas y torneadas piernas, envolviendo las caderas de él.

Dios querido, iba a tener una sesión porno en vivo y en directo si seguían con ese ritmo. Sin embargo, para su suerte o… desgracia, en ese momento, Nick se separó levemente de Nicole y apoyó su frente sobre la de la chica. Ambos respiraban agitadamente y no había que ser un genio para saber que estaban excitados. Extremadamente excitados.

Pero, a pesar de ello, se quedaron mirando un largo rato. Era un momento tan atrayente que Sakura no se dio cuenta que ella también había caído en el trance. Sus miradas comunicaban más de lo que dirían las palabras y con eso ellos tenían suficiente. Así tenía que ser.

Luego, Nick se inclinó quedando su boca próxima al oído de Nicole. Sakura vio que sus labios se movían en lo que sería un suave susurro que estremeció a la pelirroja de pies a cabeza.

Ella asintió y lo estrechó en un abrazo que sorprendió a Sakura. Ese era un acto de lo más tierno… y provenía de esa mujer. Quizás verdaderamente la había juzgado mal. Bueno, ya tendría tiempo de resarcirse por su error, sin embargo, en ese momento no pudo hacer más que sonreír al verlos salir furtivamente por una de las puertas de servicio.

Al menos, algunos sí tenían derecho a ser felices. Algunos sí podían cambiar. Y también renunciar al orgullo.

Suspirando, se apartó de las sombras y dirigió su mirada al salón principal. Allí estaba Shaoran dando su discurso. Mintiendo. Diciendo cosas que no sentía. Decorando sus palabras como actos heroicos que no significaban nada para él.

Y un héroe no es aquél que hace las cosas por alguna clase de mérito.

No valía la pena regresar para escucharlo y sentir como cada una de las palabras que no significaban nada para él se clavaran en su maltrecho corazón. No tenía fuerzas para eso.

Sin pensárselo una vez más, se dirigió hacia su habitación, no le importaba que fuera descortés no presentarse a la cena que se serviría. No le importaba en lo absoluto, se dijo. Y antes de arrepentirse, apresuró el paso pero no sin antes dirigir una última mirada hacia el lugar en el que habían desaparecido los amantes.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en la comisura de sus labios.

La Navidad siempre traía algo bueno.

Tendría que recordar eso.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Con un suspiro, Shaoran se reclinó sobre la barra y se sirvió dos dedos de Grey Goose. Lo tomó de un sorbo rápido sin saborearlo. Ni siquiera el mejor vodka lograba que su cerebro se apagara por unas cuantas horas.

No podía olvidar la decepción en el rostro de Sakura antes de que se separara de él para no volver a verla en lo que restaba de la velada. Y no podía dejar de preguntarse si había escuchado su discurso.

Maldición, había expuesto su corazón y ella no se aparecía ni para rechazarlo de una patada en el culo.

Gruñó roncamente mientras tragaba más vodka, pero como si supiera sus intenciones, ni el maldito lo dejaba noqueado. Sus malditas penas sabían nadar, aún cuando él intentara ahogarlas en alcohol.

Hastiado de compadecerse a sí mismo, apartó la silla con un brusco movimiento y se dirigió a su habitación. Si Sakura seguía enfadada por lo hijo de puta que él había sido en el pasado, allá ella. No había forma en que pudiera cambiarlo, y por Dios, sonaba tan ridículo e infantil que ella estuviera furiosa por eso. Y si Sakura lo había escuchado y… no pensaba hacer nada, en ese caso, aunque le doliera, la dejaría ir porque no habría nada que pudiera hacer.

Pasó junto a la habitación que le había asignado a ella y, por un segundo, sus pies dejaron de moverse. Su instinto le decía que entrara. Que entrara y le demostrara que no había nadie más que él. Nadie podría amarla más, ni satisfacer mejor sus deseos. Pero la decisión de Sakura no era algo que estuviera a su alcance. Quizás ella nunca había estado a su alcance después de todo.

Se apartó el cabello de la frente con un gesto exasperado y se obligó a sí mismo a llegar a su maldita habitación. Mañana se irían de allí y, al fin, Sakura podría librarse de un tipo tan asqueroso como él. Una luz tan brillante como la que ella poseía en su interior no podía verse manchada por alguien de su calaña, y aunque le doliera, esa era la más pura y concreta realidad. Él la haría marchitar y eso sería algo que jamás podría perdonarse. Sakura terminaría odiándolo y estaba seguro que eso sí no podría soportarlo.

Cerrando la puerta de su habitación de un portazo, se lanzó a la cama sin reparar en que todavía estaba vestido de gala. Una irónica sonrisa curvó sus labios. ¿Qué importaba que su traje se arruinara si tenía el dinero suficiente para comprar miles más? Estaba seguro que eso sería lo que pensaría el antiguo Shaoran. Sin embargo, el de ahora le decía que hiciera las cosas bien, así que se levantó perezosamente y tomó la ropa de cama que había arrojado en una de las lujosas cómodas del cuarto. Por lo general dormía desnudo, pero era un riesgo hacerlo con Sakura a muy pocas habitaciones de distancia.

Así que, sin miramientos, comenzó a vestirse lenta e indolentemente. En cuanto acabó, estaba a punto de pasar a su baño personal, cuando frenó en seco al ver un colorido paquete en el suelo. Seguramente lo había arrojado al sacar el pijama de la cómoda.

Se acercó con sigilo como si de un animal salvaje se tratara y lo alzó con ceremonia. Era un papel común repleto de alegres Papá Noel en miniatura.

Shaoran no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que aquello era obra de Sakura. Sólo alguien tan cálido como ella podría regalarle algo envuelto en tan alegres colores. Se preguntó en silencio si sería correcto abrirlo sin que ella estuviera presente. Era obvio que lo había dejado allí antes de enfadarse con él.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué más daba?

Rasgó parcialmente el papel y lo que vio lo dejó atónito. No era la magnitud del regalo lo que lo hubiese podido desconcertar sino… su calidez.

Era una delicada bufanda de lana hecha a mano color verde musgo. Se notaba que le había llevado algún tiempo hacerla y una punzada de emoción le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Nunca nadie le había hecho un regalo tan significativo como aquél. Siempre le habían regalado cosas con un valor monetario incalculable. Automóviles deportivos, motocicletas, lanchas… pero jamás algo que tuviera un valor más allá del dinero.

Se llevó el cálido material al rostro y apreció su suavidad al hacer contacto con sus mejillas. Tenía su aroma, pensó. Dulce, muy dulce y fresco como el sándalo.

Sus ojos ambarinos se dirigieron hacia un trozo de papel que se encontraba en el suelo. Cuando lo levantó, llegó a leer la perfecta caligrafía.

_Espero que te guste mi regalo. No es la gran cosa, pero creo que te servirá para que no vuelvas a enfermarte._

_No vuelvas a preocuparme así, ¿eh?_

_Feliz Navidad para ti, Shaoran._

_Siempre tuya._

_Sakura._

Leyó y releyó la nota una y otra vez.

_Siempre tuya_. Ella le había escrito eso con letras bien claras. Siempre tuya, se repitió en un trémulo susurro.

Suspiró.

Oh, maldito fuera si creía que iba a dejarla escapar. ¿De dónde había salido eso? ¿Cómo pudo haber llegado a pensar un solo segundo en que podría ser tan noble como para dejarla ir cuando sentía que sin ella el mundo no tenía sentido?

Sin ser conciente de que sus piernas se movían lo único que supo fue que en un instante se hallaba en la puerta de la habitación de Sakura y al siguiente, a un costado de su cama viéndola dormir serenamente alumbrada con el suave resplandor de la luna plateada.

Pudo haber sido magia, pudo haber sido su respiración agitada o el ronco gruñido de excitación los que provocaron que los ojos verdes más luminosos que había visto nunca se abrieran adormilados y se clavaran lentamente en él, recobrando el sentido.

Shaoran no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron estudiándose silenciosamente en la penumbra, pero no le importaba porque la visión que se encontraba ante él era la más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida.

Sakura fue la primera en romper el silencio.

—¿Qué… qué estás haciendo aquí?

La leve vacilación en la voz de la joven lo incomodó y como escudo a su nerviosismo, metió las manos en los boldillos de sus pantalones y comenzó a balancearse sobre sus pies.

—Desapareciste –fue lo único que salió de sus labios como si fuera un idiota.

—Necesitaba estar sola. Pensar. No quería estar rodeada de tanta opulencia… De… de tanta falsedad.

—No escuchaste el discurso que improvisé ante las cámaras de las televisoras. –no era una pregunta, sino una certera afirmación.

—No. –musitó Sakura, sentándose lentamente en la cama y cubriendo su pequeño camisón de seda con la sábana. —No estaba de humor para escuchar algo que estaba segura no sentías, Shaoran. Tú mismo me lo dijiste una vez, no te importan las donaciones de esta supuesta fiesta, sino la publicidad de las mismas.

Ese recordatorio logró elevar su furia. Ella nunca le daría una oportunidad.

—Sí, lo dije, pero como tú muy bien repetiste, lo dije una vez. Cuando apenas nos conocimos. –recalcó entre dientes. —Cambié, Sakura. Aunque no lo quieras aceptar, cambié y maldita sea que fue por tu culpa.

Al parecer, su acusación no sólo inflamó aún más su propia frustración, sino que encendió la de Sakura.

—¿Mi culpa? –levantándose de la cama sin importarle su atuendo, clavó un dedo en el fornido pecho de Shaoran. —¿Mi culpa? ¡Arrgh! Tú, maldito arrogante, no te atrevas a culparme de algo que no hice. ¿Cómo podría yo cambiarte? Ya estás hecho, Shaoran. ¿Cómo puede llenarse una taza que ya está llena? Nunca te importó nadie y nunca te importará. Es lo que fuiste y, también, lo que serás.

Sakura sabía que no era ella la que hablaba, sino su furia, y deseó haber callado en el mismo instante en el que esas palabras abandonaron sus labios.

Shaoran sintió el doloroso filo de sus palabras._ Eso es lo que fuiste y también, lo que serás_. Era una condena, y aunque se la merecía no podía aceptarla. No de ella.

—¿Eso es lo que realmente crees? –indagó él, dando un paso adelante, atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la cama. —¿Crees que sigo siendo un idiota superficial? –dejó escapar una amarga risotada. No podía evitar que le dolieran sus palabras. —¿Entonces qué demonios haces aquí con esta bestia insensible? ¿Por qué aún no te has ido corriendo a refugiarte y encerrarte en ti misma para que nadie pueda hacerte daño?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a picarle los ojos, pero Sakura trató de reprimirlas. No iba a humillarse así.

—Nunca quise decir eso. Y lo sabes.

Sí, él lo sabía, pero ella había liberado su lado más cínico y no podría parar.

—¿Lo sé? ¿Con eso quieres decir que ahora debo hacerme el que tiene oídos sordos y fingir que nada ha sucedido para que tú no te sientas culpable de echarme en cara lo despreciable que te resulto? –la tomó bruscamente de los delicados hombros descubiertos, acercándola a su cuerpo. —No te será tan fácil, Sakura.

Y acto seguido la besó con furia. Un salvajismo primitivo y doloroso que hablaba de locura y deseo.

Sakura trató de liberarse, pero su agarre se hizo aún más firme sin llegar a lastimarla. Y cuando la lengua de Shaoran penetró en su boca, ávida, desesperada, furiosa, Sakura no pudo evitar largar un gemido de disgusto y aceptación.

Lo deseaba, oh, Dios, como lo deseaba, pero no de esa manera. No, cuando lo único que él quería era devolverle el golpe.

Pero diablos, lo deseaba demasiado. Aún cuando su cabeza decía que no debía, que tenía que apartarlo, que esto estaba mal; su corazón dictaba todo lo contrario. Ya no podía reprimir sus deseos, sus ansias, su amor… no era posible contener todos esos sentimientos. Y aún cuando debía negarse, su cuerpo y su alma comenzaron a responder a los impulsos.

Le devolvió el beso con hambre, con un deseo desmedido que se debatía entre la angustia y el amor. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, o que estaba intensificando y promoviendo lo, ahora, inevitable.

Solo sabía que estaba en los brazos del hombre que amaba, y que algo quemaba desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta el pecho, concentrándose en su mayor parte, en su abdomen. Era una sensación tan extraña que no conocía.

Y que, sospechaba, estaba a punto de conocer… y _explotar_.

.

.

* * *

.

**Nota de autora****:**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oooooooooooooooookey, creo que debo MIL disculpas y MILES de explicaciones.

Sé que me retrasé… ¿un año y medio? u.u realmente lo lamento… espero que alguien de por aquí me recuerde.

Como explicar todo lo que sucedió en mi vida va a ser muy complicado… sólo voy a decir que tuve unos cuantos inconvenientes (no graves, no se preocupen) pero que quitaron muchas veces mi tiempo, y vamos a ser sinceras, cuando no me quitaron el tiempo, me quitaron las ganas. A ver, les haré un pequeño resumen: conocí (por casualidades de la vida) a gente muy buena. A esto se le sumó que me puse de novia y los primeros meses fueron un estallo de todo (cosa que me quitaba mucho tiempo, y cuando no me quitaba tiempo, mi mente estaba pululando en los recuerdos :3), luego comenzamos a tener problemas, lo que era lógico, pero a veces se iban de las manos y nos lastimábamos mutuamente, cosa que me quitó aún más las ganas de hacer algunas cosas. A todo este Mc combo (?) vamos a agregarle el plus de unos cuantos problemillas familiares… en fin, digamos que tuve un año movidito, pero muy muy divertido, debo añadir ^^.

Este último tiempo, conocí a más personas que también son excelentes, y la verdad que la paso muy bien con ellos. Me devolvieron las ganas de hacer muchas de las cosas que antes hacía, y finalmente volví a ser yo, pero en versión mejorada (!). Es bueno saber que uno puede mejorar tanto su propia persona =). En fin… vamos a lo que nos interesa…

Este capítulo hasta ayer, estaba hasta la mitad desde la última vez que lo toqué, que fue hace un año. No pensaba bajo ninguna circunstancia abandonar las historias, pero tampoco sabía muy bien cuándo volvería a seguirlas x). Realmente tuve que leer muchos capítulos anteriores porque ni yo me acordaba de unas cuantas cosas… por suerte, mi memoria se ha refrescado :), lo que sí, lamento que ustedes tengan que lidiar con que quizás, deban releer u.u

Ayer, después de tanto tiempo, volví a entrar en la página de Fanfiction. Está muy diferente de la última vez que la había visto y me costó un poco redescubrir cómo manejarme allí xD. Lo siento, realmente lo siento mucho. Prometo seguirlas cada vez más seguido, en serio u.u.

Ahora sin más, de nuevo ¡MIL DISCULPAS! ¡PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN! D:

¡Y DISFRUTEN DEL CAPÍTULO!

Muchas gracias por todos los ánimos que me mandaron a través de sus comentarios, y si alguno me sigue leyendo, ya sabrá más o menos lo que le pasó a esta loquilla… nada malo, vuelvo a recalcar xD.

¡Besos y saludos a todos! =D


End file.
